The Art of War - Rewritten
by Djuva
Summary: This is a rewritten versionof my story The Art of War, and correlates with the Backlash - series. Since this one is very different from the first version I am keeping that one too.
1. Animosities

****

The Art of War

Disclaimer: All characters, locations and concepts Star Wars belong to George Lucas. This story was written for fun and is not an attempt to make profit or infringe copyrights. The original ideas contained in this story belong to the author.

****

Prologue

The storm blew hot gales over the slick, black stone of the world of the dead and the rain, falling almost horizontal, whipped at the solitary figure that stood amidst the elemental onslaught seemingly unconcerned. Looking up into the dark clouds, the alien eyes betrayed no emotion at all. But there was a lot to be seen up there. Change was coming, they all could feel it. And not so long ago the Lords had met on Coruscant and the Head of the Council had returned in a foul mood. 

"It is time, Chi'in," a voice said suddenly, floating over the roar of the storm easily.

The watcher turned around to bow to the tall human regarding him with some curiosity. "My lord," he answered non-committally.

"You do not need to continue your watch. He will return, or he won't. It is that easy."

"What time has come then?"

"We are facing a crossroads, Chi'in. We shall see what path fate will take us."

The alien kept silent. But he could well guess what the other meant. Still, he had the nagging feeling that there was much more to the other's words than he could know. Something ancient and final. Pale green eyes were watching him steadily, piercing into his head without mercy. Bowing again the alien slipped past the tall man to find some shelter. Only a fool would stay out in the storm when it was raging like that. Before he vanished into what looked like the entrance to some cave though the small figure turned around once more - and stared. The giant clouds had reached the mountain range and where pouring down the craggy black cliffs like a tidal wave to loom over the small valley in an angry shroud of doom. On the ground mist was rising off the polished stone and the alien's dark eyes followed it to the single, black silhouette standing out against the gray horizon. In a matter of moments it had vanished between heaven and earth, swallowed by the storm. Shaking himself uncomfortably the alien hurried inside at last.

Assuming Chi'in's place the ancient Sith stood silently, watching the clouds rage overhead. They were chasing each other, whether in play or flight was not definable. Roj Kell smiled up at the storm. There was a feeling in the air that made him feel elated, in a way, even though he knew what must be coming. But this would be like nothing he had ever faced before. Ages ago he had been a master at adapting to new circumstances, always on the verge of changing his course of action, should it become necessary. Now though his wings had been clipped and there was nowhere to turn or run. A single course had been plotted and he was obliged to follow for the time being. 

The smile vanished ever so slowly. Even if the Dark Lord chose to accept the challenge to come, his own role would be predetermined in the game. But, knowing Lord Vader, the man would play on more than one level-just as his opponent would. Although Kell had told Chi'in that fate would lead the way, he himself did not believe in it. In his experience life was what you made it. If you were not your own master, your destiny would be determined by others. 

Growling softly he shook his head. During his lifetime he had always avoided to become someone else's servant, but that had changed a few decades ago. For years he had been working on a plan to reverse his fate once more, but only now the pieces had fallen into place at last. Lord Vader was finally ready to shed the bonds to his master and emerge like a firebird out of the storm the Emperor had so foolishly created, never realizing the consequences. But Palpatine had forgotten one thing: the strength he relied on was solely due to the Dark Lord. Should he decide to oppose him, the Empire would fall and set him free again. 

****

Chapter 1 - Animosities

Leia Organa knew something was wrong when the sentinel came charging back into camp early, stumbling towards where she was seated, breathless and exhausted. She rose quickly, scanning the swamp for enemies, but there was nothing to be seen. They had arrived only a few days earlier, one of the rebel teams searching for a new base after the near-disaster at Yavin 4. Leia turned back to the other members of her team, who were gathering around her to hear the sentinel's report. The young Mon Calamari, Bekan, shook himself and took a deep breath: 

"There are Imps on the planet, princess," he wheezed at her. 

"Where?" she asked curtly, hiding her shock and fear behind a business-like expression. 

"A few miles. There's an old temple or something they are investigating." 

"Did they see you?" 

"No." 

Leia nodded at him then addressed everyone, saying: "We can't be sure of that and we will break camp immediately. I want us to get another hiding place and tonight a team will snoop around that temple to see what they are planning." 

The others looked at her blankly for a moment, then complied. They were good people, unafraid and never tiring. She didn't want to put them into danger if she didn't need to, but she also wanted to know why Imperial soldiers were investigating an old ruin on this forsaken planet. 

That night she and five team members made their long and strenuous way back to the old campsite. It was undisturbed, so the Imps very likely hadn't found it yet. Or else they were trying to make them feel safe. Whichever it was, the small team didn't go very near the site but instead kept going, searching for the temple in the dense undergrowth of the swamp. 

"Douse the lights!" Leia hissed quietly, when she heard the first noises from the Imperial camp. 

Motioning her troops forward, they stalked silently around the camp and to the other side of the temple, were only darkness was waiting. "Did you see?" Bekan whispered, "That campsite looked as if it was erected on some kind of landing pad." The princess nodded. She had noticed that fact also and was wondering. Perhaps the temple was an Imperial base, in which case they should leave immediately. But then why would the soldiers camp outside? No, there must be something else behind this. 

"Let's try and see if we can find another entry to the temple," she ordered and they set to work. It was Bekan again, who found the airduct halfway up the temple. Crawling very slowly and carefully through pitch-black darkness, the rebels all felt a bit uneasy. Finally Leia allowed them to turn on their torchlights, sure that the light could not be noticed from the outside of the temple anymore. They spent what seemed like hours on their hands and knees, working their way deeper into the structure. Finally the channel gave way to a large chamber. 

The floor of the high-ceilinged room was one giant basin of dark brown water, bordered by a small gangway which led all the way around to the other side, where they could just make out what looked like an exit. 

Leia took the lead again, motioning for them to get to the exit as silently as possible. 

Then the shooting started. The sounds of battle echoed through the temple, freezing the rebels in place. "Back!" Leia hissed. The others turned around, running over the slippery gangway, some slipping and falling into the water. Leia's chest clenched with fear. She had been foolish to lead them here, this was all feeling very wrong. And the noises and cries were getting closer. Then the first white-clad stormtroopers were seeking shelter behind the giant pillars supporting the chamber entry, suddenly noticing the rebels and opening fire on them too. Leia and the others stood their ground, returning the fire. But they were badly out-numbered. 

"Get out!" Leia screamed at her troops, while she and Bekan were covering them. More stormtroopers were pressing into the chamber and finally Leia realized that they were retreating before another enemy, and seemingly they had nowhere to go but this very chamber. 

"Look!" Bekan suddenly shouted, pointing. Then Leia saw him too. Amidst the stormtroopers stood her greatest enemy, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Her brow furrowing in concentration she aimed her blaster rifle at his head, concentrating deeply. Then a deafening roar filled her ears and the shock wave emanated by a huge explosion took her off her feet, sending her flying into the cold water. 

Under water she could see a huge fireball lancing into the chamber, before she resurfaced again into complete darkness. The sounds of stones sliding and falling into the water was loudest, louder even than the continued shooting. Another explosion rocked the chamber, the sudden explosion blinding her temporarily. Rail guns, she thought, trying to shield her eyes against the heat and shrapnel. Then a final detonation hit the wall right behind her. She was thrown forward, hard onto the water's inky surface. Shocked, she fought to get back up to the surface, panicking when more and more stones and tiles were streaming past her, seemingly trying to take her with them to the bottomless depth of the great basin. 

Finally her head broke the surface again and she inhaled deeply. What hit her first was the utter silence and darkness. Whatever had happened was now finally over. Leia swam towards what she thought must be the opposite edge of the basin and heaved herself onto the broken gangway. She cut her hands on the sharp edges, but didn't care. Exhausted, she lay there breathing hard, her mind reeling. 

Then she heard the bone-chilling sound of a mechanical respirator from across the chamber. Vader. He was alive and worse, he was much too close to her. Quickly fumbling for her spare blaster secured at her belt, Leia pointed it vaguely at the direction she thought he was. Straining her ears she tried to hear if he was moving. 

Suddenly small waves began slapping against the gangway, ripples caused by someone or something swimming across the basin. Leia froze, but kept silent and still, trying to determine where he was headed by the sound of his respirator. To her left, the scraping sound of someone heaving himself up the gangway was audible. Leia quickly changed her aim. But strangely, the sounds didn't continue. She imagined Vader waiting in the darkness, watching her, waiting for her to panic. Then the scraping returned and she could hear the sound of water falling back into the basin. Stone shards crunching under the soles of his boots, he came slowly closer, his breathing measured, but curiously fast. "Don't come closer!" she shouted at him, hoping that her blaster wasn't aimed completely wrong. 

"Come now, princess, you can't even see me," he answered and still came forward. 

Shooting blindly, she crouched low, trying to get a more secure position on the slippery ground. But within seconds he was by her side and simply took the weapon from her hands. In dismay she heard it hit the water surface, lost to her now. "Bastard," she hissed at him, turning towards where he must be standing and loosing her hold. With a scream she slipped from the gangway, but Vader caught her left arm and drew her towards him. Leia tried to break away, battering him with her free hand, but to no effect. Vader simply turned her around, crossing her arms on her back and pressed her much smaller body against the broken wall. "Keep still," he ordered sharply, "you are injured." 

"And what do you care?" she breathed at him angrily, facing the wall. How bad was the injury? She wondered. 

"I want to get you back to Coruscant in one piece and alive, princess. That's why I care. So shut up now." 

Leia shuddered with revulsion when he ran his hands over her back. A strange but wondrous feeling filled her for a few moments. She felt peace settle over her, calming and soothing. Then Vader took his hands away and grabbed Leia's arm again. Dragging her behind him he made his way to the chamber entrance. Leia felt like protesting again, but knew that it was a futile gesture. Upon reaching the fallen in entrance, Vader helped her crawl over the rocks and stones, making sure she didn't fall. 

Leia was a bit disturbed by his actions, apart from being his prisoner, that was. "What about my troops?" she asked finally, following him through the still pitch-black temple interior. 

"Those who haven't died in the chamber very likely were shot by our attackers." 

"And your troops?" 

"The same." 

"Who did attack you?" 

"That is none of your business," came the short reply. It was then that Leia had enough. 

She broke free of his grasp and stopped. "You are telling me that there is an enemy out there who has wiped out both our troops, but you won't tell me who it is. Perhaps I can help you! We have to work together, don't you see?" Leia imagined Vader's impassive masked gaze lingering on her in the darkness. 

Finally he answered: "Your offer has been noted, princess, but I can and will take matters in my own hands." He paused for a second or two, then, almost tenderly, told her; "Princess, even if I took your offer seriously, the shrapnel has injured your eyes. You are blind and couldn't help me in any case." Leia took a deep breath. 

"Why didn't you heal the blindness too, then?" 

"It is not a lethal injury and besides, blinded you are helpless and that gives me an advantage." 

"One too many," she mumbled sullenly and stalked past him, fumbling for a handy wall to guide her. 

She heard a noise behind her that might have been a snort, then he followed her. On their way through the maze-like tunnels he helped her without a word, guiding her hand when necessary and catching her when she fell. Leia tried to ignore him as much as she could and bit her lip each time he aided her to prevent herself from thanking him. It was a silent trip. Silent, and on her part charged with angry feelings. She had her reasons to be mad at Vader, that was for sure. So why did he have to help her and make maintaining her anger and hatred harder for her? It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. This whole mission was a complete failure and Leia was afraid of what would happen to her next. She thought back on the events aboard the Death Star, shivering in the dark with the memory of her torture at Vader's hands. Trying to get further away from him she quickened her pace, stumbling forward blindly. 

Finally she could smell fresh air and that heightened her spirits considerably. 

"Be careful!" Vader called from behind her, "there could still be enemy troops around!" But Leia didn't listen. She made a final dash for the temple's entrance and let herself fall to her knees on the moist, soft grass, touching it with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I really am blind! _she thought in horror and again fear gripped her in a vice-like embrace. 

Then she heard voices and Vader came charging up from behind, sweeping her from the ground and running for cover, as if she weighed nothing. The sound of blaster fire filled the air around them, drowning out all other noises of the swamp. Leia felt awfully helpless, unable to see, having to trust her greatest enemy with her life. But she did want to live badly. 

Abruptly Vader stopped in his tracks and put her down. Fumbling around to get an impression of her surroundings, Leia accidentally touched Vader's suit and quickly took her hands away again as if burned. Only belatedly did she realize that she had felt something warm and wet. "You are injured too," she whispered, but he didn't hear her anymore, stalking around their pursuers to take them by surprise. Crouching low in her hiding place Leia heard the sounds of battle rise again, heard the deep hum of Vader's lightsaber. For a moment she wished being able to see him fight. Then suddenly all fire ceased. Leia froze. 

Darth Vader lay motionless on his back and waited, with the swamp very slowly swallowing his heavy body. He heard and felt the attackers close in slowly, warily and finally one of them came into his field of vision, blaster in hand and aimed straight at him. As the man came closer, Vader waited even longer, until more of the man's companions were gathered around them. Then he lashed out with the Force, breaking the man's wrist, forcing his hand around so the blaster muzzle was aimed at the agonized face of the attacker. Then he pressed the fire button and blew the other's head away. Vader leaped straight up, jumping over the shocked assembly and began his deadly dance again, cutting them down with his lightsaber, not caring what particular limb he severed, just intent on incapacitating them all. 

Eventually the carnage ceased and he stood silently, scanning the area for more attackers. There were none for the moment, but they would find them soon enough. Looking back towards the temple, now half-hidden by the swamp, he confirmed that there were no ships in the vicinity. Meaning that whoever was with this group was off for supplies or similar. Now Vader would have to contact his troops aboard the three Star Destroyers in orbit immediately. And he did so. 

Making his way back to the princess he appraised her huddled form for a moment. She did seem so small and fragile, but in truth she was stronger than many cared to believe. He had experienced that strength first-hand aboard the Death Star, where she had not yielded to any torture he could devise, betraying none of the secrets she held regarding the Rebels. But he had found out other things while probing her mind. Things that made him stop the torture with a guilty, sickening feeling. She had looked up at him accusingly and with contempt when she woke up after falling unconscious on him the moment her pain ceased. Vader had sat by her side all the time, watching her, taking in her features, trying to find any trace of his wife in her. And had found so many. 

Yes, Leia Organa was his child. His daughter. And, furthermore, she was his enemy. A complicated relationship, not easily solved. He had hurt her so much already and the truth of her parentage would surely shatter her resolve. But then, he had underestimated her strength once before... With her being helpless and dependent on him he might have a chance to gain her trust. She was strong in the Force, he had felt it, and there was nearly no limit to what she could accomplish if only he got the chance to train her. 

She looked up at him now again, or at least to where she thought his head was, her face questioning. "You didn't tell me you were injured too," she accused him, sounding for all the world like a little child, betrayed by her parent. If she only knew... 

"I had forgotten about it," Vader replied truthfully. There had been more important things on his mind, but the fatigue was finally getting to him. "I have alerted my troops on the ships in orbit around this world." 

Her head came up, and she did look truly startled: "Then you knew we were here." 

"Well, apparently your navigator didn't sweep the system very thoroughly upon your entry. We knew you were here, yes." _And he's paid for that mistake with his life. Poor Bekan._

"So what will happen now?" 

He settled down on the ground beside her and looked up to the blue morning sky just visible through the dense foliage. "With any luck my troops will find us before the pirates do." 

"Pirates? Those were pirates?" 

"Yes." 

Sensing that Vader didn't want to share more information on that subject with her Leia asked instead: "And how will they find us?" 

"My troops can home in on the comm frequency installed in my helmet. They should be here in a few hours." They were silent for awhile, but there was something on her mind. "What is it?" he asked her quietly, already sensing the request. She took a deep breath, then her mouth tightened. Obviously she was uncomfortable with what she was about to say. 

"I was wondering if, now that we are in more danger than we thought, healing my blindness might not be to our mutual advantage." 

"Why should I grant you any advantage?" 

"I could help you. They almost got you back there, am I right?" His silence was answer enough. "It is not as if I could run away, even if I wanted to." 

He sighed: "True, princess, very true." Suddenly he cocked his head to the left, listening. "They are back," he whispered. 

"So?" Now there was a certain degree of urgency in her tone. 

Vader already had a plan. His original mission had been to find some artefacts in the temple on Debelan. His master apparently had a great interest in finding out more about the ancient Sith, even though the Dark Lord thought that this was a pointless effort and a waste of time besides to make _him_ go of all people. Still, the presence of the pirates had come as some surprise. If someone else was researching the Sith they must be paying very well to have such a large group do the dirty work for them. His head came up suddenly. The pirates weren't far now, escape certainly impossible. Time was the key here and unfortunately it also was the one thing they didn't have right now. Bending towards the princess he took her head in both hands and concentrated. Healing her would weaken him more now, an unfortunate side-effect, but if Leia cooperated, which he sincerely hoped, they could turn this around somehow. 

When he was finished she blinked her eyes a few times, smiled and impulsively threw her arms around his shoulders, crying. He was taken aback by that reaction, since she had shown him only fear and hatred so far. Perhaps that was a good sign. Leia took her arms away again and wiped at her cheeks, clearly embarrassed.

"We have to get moving," he told her calmly and stood. Holding out his hand for her, the princess took his offer after a few moments hesitation and climbed to her feet. Her overall blood-stained, torn and dirty, she still looked beautiful.

Leia regarded Darth Vader without fear for the first time in years. Of course, when she was a child and knew nothing of the atrocities he committed on a daily basis, she had not really feared or hated him. But not much later that had changed. Now though, he had shown her another side of him, compassionate and vulnerable. Although he fought hard to keep up the appearance of a cold, business-like warlord, his concern for her was nearly palpable.

"We have to go," he repeated and began walking towards the denser underbrush to their left. Leia followed.

"There they are!" someone shouted behind them. Leia turned back, but Vader was by her side in an instant and grabbed her arm, urging her to run. They ran side by side for the first ten meters or so, then his longer legs put him in the lead. After a few more meters he stopped and, when she ran past him, ordered her to so seek cover and play blind. Leia didn't look back then, but hunted around for a suitable hiding-place. She finally found an overgrown depression and pressed herself into the thorny thicket, cursing her long hair, as it got tangled in the twigs. For the third time in 12 hours the noises of battle rang throughout the swamp.

When the princess heard a group of pirates searching the undergrowth, coming closer every the second, it was all she could do to not bolt and run.

Play blind, Vader had told her. Apparently he hadn't seen any chance for them to escape this time. Accepting her situation for now, Leia waited.

"Hey! Over here!"

Someone standing not two meters away called out, "I've got the woman!" Rough hands took her arms and dragged her out from under the bushes, the thorny twigs tearing at her hair. It was hard to pretend not to notice the mean gleam in her captor's eyes. He was not an ugly man, but his expression made him so. Even harder was not noticing Vader's motionless body lying twisted on the ground, when the man dragged her back into the clearing, now accompanied by five others. Looking past the group assembled around the fallen warlord, her throat felt dry and swollen.

They made her kneel at Vader's side and she continued staring straight forward, her face expressionless. But there had been enough time to see that the pirates knew about the homing beacon. The black helmet had been smashed with something heavy and Vader's naked face betrayed the agony he must be feeling. His eyes were pressed close, lips drawn back and sweat beaded his forehead. Leia was shocked by his appearance. What did you expect? His skin was pasty white and purple scars were slashed across his face. The princess swallowed hard. _What am I supposed to do now?_

A new voice broke through to her: "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The princess of Alderaan herself! Too bad that there's no Alderaan anymore." Leia vaguely looked into the direction of the voice's source and only half-noticed the man's features. He was short and stocky, dark-haired and tanned. "I am Mallassan," he introduced himself. Leia didn't say anything. Mallassan waited for a few seconds, but when she still kept silent he clapped his hands, addressing the other pirates: "Come on boys, let's pack it up. There are Imps on their way down here and we don't want them to find any traces, do we?" In passing he kicked the broken black helmet into the bushes, "Pick him up, someone, if he can't walk." The man who had found her drew Leia to her feet again, and bound her hands.

Two others tried to get Vader upright, straining under the weight of his body. He opened his eyes, pressing his lips together, trying to stand on his own. Somehow he did manage and threw a glance towards her. _They are blue. _Leia noticed when she met his gaze briefly. One of his captors bound Vader's hands behind his back and roughly shoved him forward. The Dark Lord stumbled, but caught himself before he lost his balance. I just hope he's just playing at being weak, Leia thought, as she watched him as inconspicuous as possible walk past her slowly and tense. She had no idea how she could get them out of this mess alone.

The pirates' hiding-place was a huge system of caves. There were caves full of piled food supplies, caves stocked with machines of any sort. Even a ship hangar housing three freighter-sized ships and a few smaller ones. Leia and Vader were led past all those. When finally Vader's strength gave out they had fortunately reached their destination already. This cave was small, with only one entrance. Breathing with difficulty, Vader straightened himself against a rough stone wall and stared the pirates down unafraid, his blue eyes unblinking.

Leia realized that without the respirator he couldn't get enough oxygen into his damaged lungs to breathe properly.

"I want two of you to guard them," Mallassan told his gang. 

"Only two?" One of the pirates asked doubtfully, casting a questioning glance sideways at Vader. Mallassan only laughed out aloud:

"The princess is blind and our precious Dark Lord is only putting up a show, believe me. Without the respirator he is as weak as a kitten. So stop worrying and get to work."

When Mallassan and the others, save the two assigned guards, had left, Leia knelt down, touching the floor with both hands to guide her to the next wall and sat, only a meter or so away from where Vader still stood. He was eyeing the entrance warily, as if waiting for something. The two guards shifted their feet uneasily under his steady gaze. But in the end the Sith dropped to the floor, crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall.

__

You are doing well so far.

Leia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice in her head.

__

Better than you, she shot back. _How bad are your injuries?_

__

A few holes. But nothing I cannot hold together for now. Unfortunately I cannot do anything else besides. Don't worry. My troops can find us nevertheless. Caves are such an obvious hiding place.

__

But the pirates have us as hostages.

__

Yes. We can work around that when the time has come.

__

Whatever that might mean.

The rest of the day was spent in silence on both sides. Leia and Vader tried to regain their strength as best they could. The guards changed a few times, but nothing important happened. Leia must have fallen asleep at some point, because she was roughly woken by someone pulling her upright and gagging her. Surprised, she tried to fight that someone at first, then subsided. At the cave entrance Vader already stood, bound and gagged too, looking at her calmly.

Mallassan stood by his side, one hand placed on the Dark Lord's right shoulder, as if he were a hunting trophy. Vader ignored him completely. Then both he and the princess were led very silently along the maze, back to the main entrance. More pirates where assembled there, weapons in hand and very still. The reason for that gathering made Leia's hairs stand on end. Just inside the entrance stormtroopers were examining the walls, but apparently they didn't see the pirates or the prisoners. _Play blind! _she reminded herself and made as if she were trying to listen to what was happening, frowning in concentration, since officially she could see neither the stormtroopers nor pirates . She secretly wondered what Vader's reaction was but he stood a few paces behind her and it would be a fatal move to turn around only to get a glimpse at his face.

Suddenly she heard something and turned around, following the noise. Vader half lay on the ground, unconscious, his fall cushioned by two pirates hands, with Mallassan standing over him, a small weapon that looked like a blaster in hand. Leia could only guess that Vader had tried to contact his troops via mind-link and Mallassan had anticipated that and had stunned the Sith. Leia tried not to stare, instead cocked her head to one side, listening again. When the stormtroopers finally left, the scraping of their boots on stone clearly audible, the princess turned towards the entrance again. There they went, their only chance of escape.

But back in their little cave, with Vader lying on the floor, the gags removed and only the two guards left with them, Leia saw the Dark Lord smile.

__

What is so funny?

When your enemy sees one obvious threat, it is always wise to bring another pawn into play.

__

And that's what you did?

Oh, yes. The best there is, he added and rolled onto his back.

__

Well, my choice of rescuers would have been Han and Luke. They were the ones who got me off the Death Star, Leia told him, now really wishing those two where here.

__

Who?

Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, she answered before she could stop herself, suddenly realizing that she told Vader far too much. There were a few moments of silence.

__

Luke Skywalker? He repeated, sounding incredulous.

Something fundamental had changed, Leia could feel it. Fear gripped her again, as she watched Vader closely.

Luke Skywalker. Who would have thought? His sudden laughter startled the princess and the guards alike. Two children! Both force-sensitive and strong too, if Leia was any measure. He sobered abruptly. Did Palpatine know about them? He thought back on the happenings on the Death Star, his duel with Obi-Wan. There had been a blonde youth, clad in white. And Obi-Wan had looked straight at the boy before he let himself be cut down. That must have been him, Luke Skywalker. Why did the Jedi let him keep his father's name but not Leia? Well, she had been adopted by the royal house of Alderaan, living a public life. So many questions.

On the one hand he was pleasantly surprised, on the other deeply hurt at not having known, not having been told that he had two children. But then, this new element which had entered his life so suddenly had other implications too. His children knew their father as their enemy, and if it ever became public that they were Vader's children, he himself would become vulnerable through them. And vulnerability was not something he could afford. So there was only one solution to all this: his son and daughter would never learn the truth. Or maybe much later. Perhaps if they survived. No. He would not let them be harmed. Never again. There had to be another solution after all.

The sun shone brightly down on the planet of Coruscant, but none of its light reached the inside of Lord Vader's fortress. Which was just as well with the man sitting at a certain set of communications controls, shrouded in shadow. He was of average height, middle-aged, with gray streaking his long black hair tied back in a pony-tail at the base of his neck. His muscular form was half-slouched over the chair facing the controls as he worked in concentration, siphoning all information he could get on the planet Debelan and the pirate base recently found there, from the Coruscant Main Frame.

Having spent two hours already with talking to his underground contacts, he now was gathering additional information that might be helpful to his mission. Only one problem remained though: the question of transport to Debelan still lacked an answer. But Wrenga Jixton knew he would find it on Nar Shadaa. Getting a transport from the smugglers' moon should be easy. His orders had been clear: Come alone and let no one know where you are going. Destroy all evidence. And make it quick. Leaning back in his chair Jix smiled to himself. This was going to be easy.

"Well, I have been thinking on what to do with you two," Mallassan said thoughtfully, smoothing back his oily black hair with one hand. Leia and Vader were both facing him, though Leia avoided his eyes for obvious reasons. "The Empire will pay pretty much for you, princess, I'm sure," the pirate captain continued and earned himself a contemptuous laugh from Vader. 

"If you think that you are a fool," the Dark Lord explained calmly, smiling darkly. 

"And why would that be?" Shrugging, Vader continued to smile, but kept silent.

"I have some plans for you too, milord."

"Indeed."

"Wanna know what it is?"

"Not really, but I am sure you will tell me nonetheless."

Leia listened to their little game thoughtfully. Her companion still seemed weak. Still he breathed with difficulty and since the pirates had done nothing for his injuries he had to concentrate on those too. Nevertheless he toyed with the pirate captain, obviously taking pleasure from this game although he was on the losing side of it. Leia didn't understand. Was he never afraid? When Mallassan moved over to Vader she turned in their direction. Standing over the seated Dark Lord and making the other crane his neck to face him, Mallassan smiled:

"You know, there are loads of people with enough money who don't like you at all."

"The entire Imperial Court, I would imagine."

"Exactly. So I thought we could sell you piecemeal to them. No traces, you see?" 

Leia's face paled, shocked. But the Sith only laughed again, finding the proposition overtly amusing: "What, like: take two arms and get an ear for free?" He grinned at Mallassan.

"Something like that," the other replied, a bit more uneasy now.

"Sounds intriguing. There's a small flaw in that plan though."

"Let me guess, you would not like that at all?" 

Pursing his lips pensively, Vader thought about that for a second, then brightened again: "No, it's not that."

"What then?"

Very suddenly, Mallassan was shoved against the next wall, his head bouncing off the hard stone and blood started spurting from his nose. "Damn!" he cursed, feeling his skull and staring murder at the Sith lord. The two guards came forward, blasters raised, but Vader crushed the weapons in their hands, trapping a finger or two and leaving them both howling on the floor. It seemed that only the princess saw the sudden shadow cross the Dark Lord's face. His display had weakened him considerably and he was near to passing out again. She silently shook her head.

"You won't live long enough, Mallassan," Vader whispered dangerously at the pirate's retreating back.

__

Are you mad? They will kill you for sure now!

Let them try.

I can see how weak you are!

I really don't know what it is you see here, he answered slyly.

What do you mean?

Vader didn't answer, but instead turned his head to listen to the sounds echoing down the halls. They did not have to wait long until Mallassan returned with four other pirates by his side. Vader's level, nearly arrogant gaze clearly upset the pirate captain. "You've gone too far, Vader," he hissed viciously, raising his blaster, and came forward. He pressed the weapon's muzzle to Vader's unprotected neck and grinned madly at him. "But I would not want to damage the merchandise too badly," he added and squeezed the fire button. Leia turned her head away. She heard Vader choke, then a loud thump told her that Mallassan had let his guard down and had been thrown across the room again. Finally there was silence. Leia saw the other pirates stare and followed their gaze. Vader was leaning against the wall, completely calm, blue eyes, open and a smile on his lips. Then he slowly started to fade away.

Mallassan had climbed to his feet again, just in time to see the Dark Lord vanish, armor and all. "What in Sith's hell happened?!" He screamed at his men, furious and clearly afraid. Blinking her eyes, Leia could not believe what she had seen. Luke had told her that Ben Kenobi had faded like that when he died, but had left his clothes behind. Vader had not. What did it mean? Was he alive? Or had his presence here only been an illusion? She frowned deeply, not knowing what to believe.

Leia Organa felt alone. Two days had passed since Vader had vanished and nothing had happened. From what she could hear the Star Destroyers had left Debelan and the pirates were planning the evacuation of this particular base. Mallassan hadn't paid her any visits after the Dark Lord's death and she was grateful for that. She had stopped pretending to be blind and had enjoyed the pirates' surprise for a while. Now though she tired of all this. She wanted to do something. Wanted to be free again.

Wrenga Jixton had finally found what he needed on Nar Shadaa and the pirate gang's courier had taken his surprise visit rather well. Both were seated in the cockpit now, with Jix in the co-pilot's seat.

"So, that Mallassan, what kind of character is he?" The pirate didn't turn his eyes away from the streaming star lines of hyperspace.

"He won't be pleased at seeing you."

"Most people aren't. Even my employer hates my dropping by occasionally. Especially if I turn up uninvited."

"He must be either incredibly dim or incredibly tolerant."

Jix nearly choked on his own laughter.

"Well," he wheezed finally, "he is neither. Perhaps I can introduce him to you."

"I really am looking forward to that," the other replied sarcastically. 

"So, why do you want to get to Debelan?" The pirate asked after a while.

"Well, since I'm going to kill you anyway I suppose telling you can't hurt."

"Right."

"I have to rescue a princess."

"Very romantic."

"I hadn't thought about it that way, but since you mention it...."

The landing on Debelan was uneventful. The pilot had selected the clearing in front of what had to be the temple Jix had read about in the reports on the pirates. 

"Are you going to kill me now?" The pirate courier asked, his voice wavering slightly.

The other man turned around, appraising him for awhile, then drew his blaster: "You know, it really is a shame, but I cannot take any chances. Sorry." After the sound of a single blaster shot had died away, the noises of the swamp filled the air again. 

Wrenga Jixton gathered his gear together, backpack, spare power cells, and a second blaster, then left the ship, sealing it behind him. The air was moist and warm and, judging by the light, it would be raining soon. Jix scanned the landing pad thoroughly and immediately spotted the traces of blood on the gray duracrete.

Kneeling next to the red splatters, he followed the traces they had left towards the undergrowth. Whoever had been injured here had been able to make it into the swamp. Not far from the temple the signs of a battle caught his attention, upturned earth and blood, down-trodden grass and scorched marks from what could only have been a lightsaber. So. Vader had been here. The Dark Lord's orders had been specific. That Jix was to come and get him and someone else. The fact that the Star Destroyers had already left Debelan told the agent that his employer wanted this mission to be kept very secret indeed. Following the traces of the two fugitives, he found their second resting place easily.

Here too, a battle had taken place. But something had changed. The grass seemed less scuffed, there were no scorch marks. One of the fugitives had made for the swamp. The other... Jix' head came up abruptly and he took to scanning the clearing's edges more closely.

"I have been expecting you."

Freezing in place, Jix cursed his own stupidity. He knew how much Vader loved playing that little trick on him. The Sith had done so often enough and with pleasure. Turning around slowly he grinned broadly at the Dark Lord:

"You won't get me next time."

"An empty threat, Jix, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. So, where's the princess?"

The other man kept silent for awhile, then turned around and started walking towards the swamp forest. "Hey!" Jix called after him, "How about a debriefing, some information!? Do you want to walk in there just like that?" When the black-clad figure still didn't answer he added to himself: "And he probably would." Raising his voice he shouted: "I won't bail you out again, you know!"

Uh-uh, that had been a mistake. Vader stopped and turned sharply. "A piece of advice, Jix: don't push it." Grumbling a bit, Jix tempered his good mood and followed the Dark Lord in silence. He was never allowed to have fun, when Vader was around. It was just not fair. And then it started to rain. 

They had been walking for four hours, fighting their way through the swamp, with Vader having more difficulties, since the mud was dragging his weight down more easily than the much lighter Jix. Something else must be bothering him, for he stopped next to a fallen tree and seated himself elegantly. Standing a little apart, Jix crossed his arms in front of him and frowned deeply.

"What is it, Jix?" the Sith asked finally, when the other's silence got on his nerves. Unfolding his arms again and jumping on the fallen tree, shaking it and the Dark Lord around, Jix walked down the length of fallen wood balancing himself with his out-stretched arms, until Vader nudged him off and into the mud unceremoniously. "Get to the point."

"All right!" Jix picked himself up again and took a seat next to his employer: "You want to keep this so secret you ordered your troops off despite being injured. Why?"

"I don't tell you everything, Jix."

"That's right. But perhaps you could enlighten me as to what has happened here?"

"No."

"Well, that was clear enough. And how is the princess?"

"You know Jix, I warned you before."

"And you know how I think about those threats."

"Unfortunately I do. But the fact that you don't fear me does not give you any right to be disrespectful."

"I just want to help."

"Maybe you really do. Although I find that hard to believe. But since we are all alone here and you have no listening devices on you, let me put things straight. I know I can trust you because your price of failure is high indeed. And when this mission is accomplished I will give you another task: you will infiltrate the Rebellion and keep an eye on two particular rebels: Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker."

"The princess?" Jix interrupted, "But I thought we would get her out and take her back to Coruscant."

"Did you now. No, we won't take her back to Coruscant. You will take her to the Rebels."

"If she sees me together with you my cover is blown before I have even started that next mission."

"She won't remember."

"Aah! And what am I to accomplish in that other mission?"

"Keep an eye on those two, protect them when necessary, and additionally you will pass vital information on to me."

"Sure."

"In exchange I will give you information you will pass on to the princess."

"What?! Are you talking about treason?"

"If I did, it would not be your problem, Jix."

"You're right, of course. What is your plan?"

Leia was asleep when a sudden sound woke her up. A man was standing over her, his long hair tied back in a pony-tail, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Hi," he said. Shaking her sleepy head she looked around, searching for any clue as to who this man was. "I am Jix," he explained, smiling. "I was sent by my favorite Uncle." He was actually grinning now.

"Your uncle?"

"Tall guy, dresses in black, has some breathing difficulties."

"You mean Darth Vader is your uncle?" Leia exclaimed, truly surprised.

Another voice answered her: "Just a little joke between the two of us, princess."

The Dark Lord's imposing form filled the cave entrance, blocking out the light. She smiled at his masked face, uncomprehending:

"I thought you were dead."

"An illusion, Leia, nothing more." 

"You never were really there, right?"

He nodded: "True. I needed some peace and quiet to heal my wounds first. Then I contacted Jix, as you know." 

Looking around she let Jix help her to rise. When he set to unbinding her, she addressed Vader again:

"What happens now? I gather the pirates are taken care of?"

"Jix will get you back to your friends."

"I don't understand," she wondered, rubbing her sore wrists and hands, "first you take me prisoner and now you are letting me go. What is your plan, Lord Vader?"

He moved so quickly that she hardly saw him cross the distance to her. Even Jix jumped, startled.

"I want to protect you, princess, and your brother. You two are very powerful, your father's children, and very much like him too. Especially yourself. I hope your path will be different from his though." 

"My brother?" she whispered, wondering. "Luke said you killed his father."

Then, gathering herself together, she stood tall, facing him down. "Why should I believe one word you are saying is true?" Leia demanded harshly.

He took a step back then, and addressed Jix, who thoughtfully looked from one speaker to the other. "Jix, I place my children's lives in you hands. If you fail me, your fate will be worse than even you can imagine. You are committed now, just like I am."

"Your children?"

Leia's mouth was agape, but she couldn't utter one word.

"Just what I said, Jix. You know what you have to do."

"Right."

Vader threw one last glance at his daughter and just after he had left the small cave, she dropped to the floor, feeling dizzy. Jix bent down to pick her up. "What happened?" she whispered. "Let's just get you out of here," he answered, carrying her in his arms and already wondering where he was going to get a ship with an astromech droid to do the flying on this forsaken planet. When they had reached the small hangar there was no sign of Vader anywhere, but one of the smaller fighters was missing.

The princess had regained her strength and took the lead. Must be a family trait, Jix thought sourly.But she could fly and she knew where to find the Rebels. Convincing her that he was a freelance courier would be easy and, knowing her, she would be all too happy recruiting him. No problem there at all. Leaning back in the co-pilot's chair he thought back on what Vader had revealed to him. The man was an enigma, even after all those years Jix had known him. And the game he was about to start was dangerous, more dangerous than any mission he had sent his most trusted agent on so far. For once Jix was glad not to be the one entering the snake pit.


	2. Playing Games

****

Chapter 2 - Playing Games

"So you've been to Kessel?" Han Solo eyed the man sitting across from him at one of the ship canteen's tables suspiciously. Leia had just arrived in company of this seedy looking guy two hours ago and was now caught up in reporting to the Alliance leaders all of her findings on Debelan. "What for?"

Sitting next to Han, Luke Skywalker smiled an apologetic smile at Wrenga Jixton, who didn't seem to notice Han's hostility at all.

"Insubordinate behavior."

"Ah," Han remarked.

"Yeah, killed a superior."

"Oh," that from Luke's direction. "So what did you do in the army?"

"Combat instructor on Carida, before that idiot got on my nerves."

Han started saying something but was interrupted by Chewbacca's arrival. The Wookiee slapped a hairy paw on Jix' back and growled something at him.

"What does he want?" The man asked in Han's direction.

"Apparently the big wigs want to see you."

"All right." Pushing back his chair and standing, Jix flipped the three of them a jaunty salute and strode off.

"Don't kill any of them, d'you hear?!" Han shouted after the retreating figure and was rewarded by the startled looks from rebels seated at the adjoining tables. "I don't like that guy," Han murmured.

"Yes, we all know that now," Luke countered. "And why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's arrogant, cocky, talks a lot about himself and how great he is..."

Chewie's laughter interrupted him and the Wookiee added a poignant remark.

"He's not like me! Not at all!" Han shouted defensively.

"He's Corellian," Luke pointed out, grinning broadly at his friend.

"Shut up, kid."

Wrenga Jixton felt pretty confident. He would not even have to lie to the rebel leaders. Not much, at least. Once they heard his story they would gladly welcome him in their midst and perhaps even come to him to get information about the Imperial Navy. And that's where he would excel. With some help, of course, from Lord Vader.

The ride from Debelan to the rebel fleet hiding in deep space had been uneventful, but the company in turn was extraordinary. Jix readily admitted to himself that he liked the princess. In his line of work he did meet women, but mostly he had no chance to get to know them better. Either they tried to kill him or he had orders to assassinate them. Perhaps on some occasions there had been those he did rescue from some danger, but they just thanked him and were off. The princess was different. Jix even liked her brother, a nice kid, very unlike his father. But that Solo. Throw two Corellians together in one place and you have an evening's worth of entertainment.

Shaking his head slightly, Jix entered the debriefing room, ready to spread his tale.

It was night-time on Coruscant, but this city-planet never slept. It was the Imperial Center, after all, and political schemes and the plotting of treason could not be delayed forever. 

Darth Vader was up late. Lounging in a chair and looking out at the blinking, colorful lights filling the night sky, he mused about the conversation with Palpatine not four hours ago.

"You sent your troops away without any reason," the Emperor had asked coldly. "Why?"

Vader had had a long time to prepare for that question and had decided to keep it simple. "I had no need of them and thought them best used elsewhere."

"Captain Needa told me that the ground troops with you were wiped out. Are you telling me that you took on a whole gang of pirates just for fun?"

"We have to find the small pleasures in life, don't we?" the Dark Lord had replied philosophically.

The Emperor had grunted a comment, then dismissed his right-hand man with a wave of his gnarled fingers: "I would rather have you put more effort in bringing down this petty rebellion than let you indulge in such highly unnecessary pleasures."

"I obey, Master," the other man had told the ruler solemnly and left.

Since the overall strategy was clear - weaken the Empire and strengthen the rebels without raising suspicion - Vader only had to operationalize his tactics. For the Navy he already had a plan. With the information Jix would provide, he could set up the battle groups in different ways. First: pit a superior Imperial force against a rebel fleet defending a minor strategic target to gain an easy victory. Second: pit a superior Imperial force against a rebel fleet defending a major strategic target, but make sure the inevitably included Interdictor cruiser was disabled. Everyone would talk about sabotage then, but he had a solution to that too. Third: send an inferior Imperial force against a superior rebel armada. He would take the blame for their failure if necessary, but he could always take it out on the Navy strategists.

And to confuse everyone a bit he would plant the rumor that there was a leak in Intelligence. Those idiots would be completely immersed in finding that hole, he would make sure of that.

The only problem here was Intelligence director Ysanne Isard herself. The woman was cunning and eventually she might even find out that there truly was a leak, only coming from one of Vader's own agents. That wouldn't look good. Well, perhaps Isard would meet with a deadly accident somewhere along the way.

In addition, he would weave an intricate web of orders, order-recalls and troop deployments that would cloud the overall strategy and the tactics as well. Fortunately, with the Force as his ally, he would be able to foresee some happenings and react accordingly. Palpatine might sense something and here time was against Vader. What he needed was a little luck paired with a flexible mind and patience. Although the patience-thing might be a bit hard on him. But the outcome would be well worth the effort.

"Report," Emperor Palpatine told the small figure standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to his throne.

"The agent left Coruscant before the Star Destroyers were recalled as per Lord Vader's orders. Obviously, he called in reinforcements that weren't so obvious."

"And do you know why Lord Vader did so?"

Mara Jade shook her head, but answered nevertheless: "I cannot know for sure, master. But the Dark Lord is a proud man. Perhaps he did not want his troops to see him weakened. And I think he trusts his agent more."

The Emperor leaned back in his throne: "I had not even considered this, Mara Jade, but now I can see that I should have. I have examined the doctor's report on Lord Vader's health after he had returned to his quarters. The injuries were grave indeed. But not life-threatening. So your theory might have merit."

She could see that her master was deep in thought and remained perfectly still were she was.

This particular agent did intrigue her. Mara had never seen him, nor had anyone in Intelligence, as far as she knew, or any of the Emperor's other agents. He was known though, and efforts had been made time and again to uncover his identity. All without success.

"Mara Jade," Palpatine interrupted her little reverie, "you will do your best to track this agent down."

"Yes, Master," she answered and left, feeling elated. This was the ultimate test. Ever since having heard about Vader's best agent, she had felt that as the Emperor's hand there should be none better than her. And she would find him, that she knew.

After the young Hand had left, Emperor Palpatine called up the doctor's report again. Vader had clearly regained his strength on his trip back to Coruscant. And all readings seemed to be normal. All, that was, except one. And this one was bothering the emperor immensely. When Anakin Skywalker had suffered the near-fatal injuries at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the doctors fighting to save his life had been forced to replace much of his limbs and organs with artificial machinery and had to stock up his blood with blood conserves. A fact that had been much to his master's liking. With that much foreign blood cursing through his veins, the young Sith's Force potential became much weaker. And the Emperor had made sure that blood had to be replaced from time to time to keep it low.

But now, looking at those readouts, Palpatine found the count of midichlorians in Lord Vader's blood to be alarmingly high. Somehow the Dark Lord had found a way around Palpatine's cheating methods. Obviously, Vader was planning something. Sending out Mara to find his most trusted agent was one step to uncover the other's plan. But that alone would not do. No, not at all. The Emperor shut off the holoimages of the report and rose from his throne. Walking slowly around to the giant observation window, his eyes quickly found the forbidding structure that was Vader's home on Coruscant amidst the glowing lights and a slow sly smile spread on his blackened lips.

So, the game was on at last, but he was not unprepared. He had known that something like this might happen. And even though he had tried hard to gain complete control over his powerful servant, apparently he had not entirely succeeded. He remembered the young Jedi Knight very well, years back, before his turning, so full of righteousness and the knowledge that he knew what was best for everyone. Palpatine had allowed him to find out a few things, and pride had made young Skywalker take up the fight alone. Additionally the Sith Master had made sure that none of his friends would be there to help the young man. No one. Of course he had not killed all of them. After all, some might still be of use to him. In fact, he suspected that very soon now he would need to ensure some - help concerning the Dark Lord. Yes, very soon now.

When the first reports of battles lost reached the Imperial Navy's High Command, the various Admirals and Generals started bickering amongst each other, trying to blame anyone else but themselves. After that came a period where they all tried to work together, to find out why their troops had failed against the ragtag rebel armada despite their superior tactics and technology. And then they panicked. The reason for that last reaction was the impending visit of Darth Vader, who also demanded an explanation.

It was an early Coruscant morning. The small assembly was nervous, but each single member tried not to show that too openly to the others. Despite all efforts though, all eyes were fixed on the heavy double doors marking the room's entrance. And they all jumped when they opened abruptly, to admit the Dark Lord's armored form, striding into the room in his usual energetic pace, to take his seat at the far end of the table.

"You all know what I want to hear," he began without hesitation, turning his masked gaze at each one of them.

Finally, one of the senior tacticians rose, harrumphing once, then gathered himself together and began:

"It seems, my lord, that unfortunate deployments caused most of the defeats."

"And who issues the order for ship and troop deployments?"

The poor man blushed and sweat started pouring down his forehead. He laughed a nervous little laugh: "A-ha. You do, my lord."

"Are you suggesting that this disaster is my mistake?" Vader hissed dangerously, leaning towards the flustered speaker, who took a step back.

"My lord! No! I merely answered your question!"

There were a few compassionate glances from his peers, though not so obvious as to make it seem as if they were taking his side. "Then how could this happen?"

"M-Maybe they had information about our fleet deployments?"

"What?" The Dark Lord roared, making the assembly flinch as one man. "First you make it more than clear that this Council is ill-suited for its tasks and has to rely on me for everything, and now you suggest that there's a leak somewhere along the chain of command?" Calming himself visibly, Vader started stalking around the table, hands folded on his back, the only sound in the room his mechanical breathing. He stopped at the entrance, turned to face them again and nodded thoughtfully: "Perhaps I should have the lot of you executed."

The frightened speaker, now close to a heart attack, raised one hand timidly.

"What?" the Sith lord barked sharply.

"If I may, my lord, we will work on new deployment orders, send them to you to examine and to change, if necessary..."

"If?" Vader mumbled, clearly audible. "And I will talk to Intelligence director Isard personally to make sure she investigates a possible leak." Since the speaker had decided to play this to the end, he now had to bear the Dark Lord's full attention, as he strode over to loom directly in front of the man, making him cringe slightly. "You are fully responsible for all this, and will report to me directly, if anything else goes wrong." With these words, he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving its occupants smelling strongly of sweat.

That had gone even better than expected. Everything was in place now. But he would have to move his pawns very carefully, since loosing just one of them too early could be fatal.

Luke Skywalker felt the adrenaline surge slowly die down, as he climbed out of his X-wing, now safely tethered in the Liberty's vast hangar bay. That last battle had been a bit on the rough side, but if he had heard right, their losses had been low. And the Imps had been forced to run in the end. He grinned broadly at the memory of the two corvettes and one Star Destroyer turning tail and vanishing into hyperspace.

Moving down a corridor in the ship's command center, with R2 by his side, the young Jedi was looking for someone special. Or two someone's in this case. Leia Organa and Wrenga Jixton were bent over a computer console together, staring hard at a readout. "How did we do?" Luke asked cheerfully.

Leia turned and smiled at him, her chocolate eyes tired: "You did great, Luke. Rogue Squadron was perfect. And you didn't lose one single pilot." He was ginning again proudly.

"Where is Han?" The princess asked finally and Luke noticed Jix' sidelong glance. He and Han had been vying for Leia's attention for some time now. And she seemed to enjoy it. Actually she had confided in Luke that she found it flattering to have those two Corellians fall over themselves to impress her, since she didn't have the time for a real romance.

Luke liked Jix a lot. And the man was an expert when it came to hacking into Imperial computer systems.

"What have you two planned for our next mission?"

Turning an earnest glance on the younger man, Wrenga replied: "This is not going to be easy. The defense group has an Interdictor with them, meaning we will be trapped if anything goes wrong."

"So what do we do?"

"Disable the Interdictor."

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed. "And who are the poor guys to do that?"

"Me, Han and Jix," Leia answered calmly.

"You? But, but..." her young friend sputtered.

"Hey," she said, "what could possibly happen to me with those two around?"

Stalking along the crates in the shipping hangar, the trio was working its way towards the shuttle designated for the Interdictor Cruiser in orbit around the planet. Jix was in the lead. A fact that did not appeal to Han Solo at all. But, bringing up the rear, he had to admit grudgingly that the man was good. Really good. Suddenly Jix moved his hand and started to run soundlessly on padded soles, with Leia and Han following after only a heartbeat's hesitation.

Coming to a halt in the shuttle's shadow they waited again. When the time was right they boarded the ship and sought shelter in the freight compartment, trying not to breathe. It would be another hour before the shuttle's designated lift-off. Time enough for every team member to deal with his or her own fears.

__

If this goes wrong we could lose half of our ships, Leia mused.

__

I just hope my information is still up to date, Wrenga Jixton thought grimly.

And Han Solo sighed inwardly. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Chilling three hours passed until the shuttle landed in the Cruiser's hangar bay. And another more before Jix deemed it safe to leave the ship. Han and Leia felt sore from the cramped ride, but Jix didn't seem to notice. He quickly found them coveralls from the technical personnel and led them down the maze of corridors.

Just upon reaching the ship's forward sections, alarm sirens started wailing throughout the huge ship. "Here they come," Han whispered.

Rogue Squadron would make the first run, then the medium-sized ships would follow. But until then the trio should already have disabled the huge devices that created the artificial gravitational well.

"Let's go," Jix said and turned around the next corner, making short work of two technicians. While Han and Leia finished the others, Jix had found the right command center. When the others joined him, he had already set to work on the controls.

"Do you know how to use those?"

"Princess, I don't want to use them, I want to break them!"

"I know, I just thought..."

Blaster fire interrupted her and all three took cover wherever they could find it. "We don't have time!" Jix shouted above the din and stood up, returning the enemy fire.

Quickly all sound ceased and he knelt on the floor and opened his backpack Han joined him.

"What's that?" Han asked, staring at the blinking metal device in Jix hands.

"Time for desperate measures," the other man answered. "Where's Leia?"

"Blast!" While Han was searching the room, Jix fastened the bomb to the primary controls and programmed it.

"Jix."

"What is it, Solo?" he replied, still intent on his task.

"She's injured bad, Jix."

"What?" Turning around he saw Leia's broken, bleeding body held tight in Han's arms. She definitely looked more dead than alive.

"Let's get out of here," Jix told the other grimly.

"Sorry I can't help but someone has to carry her."

"Don't worry about that." Grinning wolfishly, Jix unpacked his two blasters and checked the door. "I hope you can run fast, Solo, 'cause this section blows in four minutes."

Luke saw the fire blossom in the lower forward decks of the Interdictor Cruiser and feared the worst. "Leia!" he called, unable to contain his worries. And managed to veer out of a TIE's blaster's barely in time. "Leia," he whispered again, feeling on some half-conscious level that she was badly injured.

They all were reunited in the Liberty's sickbay, assembled in front of the intensive ward.

"The doctors say she's in a coma," a tired Han told Luke, when he finally made it there. "Guess there's no chance to see her now?"

"Not yet, they tell us," Jix answered, clearly agitated.

"I just hope she will pull through this all right," Luke told them both, echoing their hopes.

Leia Organa dreamed. She was standing at the edge of a swamp, facing towards rolling green hills. In the distance, she could just make out a glittering city and hear the roar of a waterfall.

"Leia!" someone called to her left. She turned her head to see who it was. A woman came to her, smiling.

"Leia, child, I have missed you so much."

"Mother?" Leia was astounded. She looks so much like me! The woman who was her mother nodded. "Am I dead?" The other shook her head.

"No, Leia, you are just dreaming."

"But will I die?" Suddenly her mother's face turned grim as she looked beyond her daughter's shoulder.

"Only your father knows the answer to that question," she told Leia and faded away.

The princess turned around and froze. Up on the next hill a man stood, dressed in flowing black robes. His bald head was gleaming in the sunlight, the white skin contrasting with the color of his clothes. She ran towards him. "Father!" she called loudly, joyfully even.

His voice stopped her cold. "I really don't know what it is you are seeing here," he said.

__

Vader! It is Vader! A tiny voice inside Leia's head screamed at her. And then she woke up, totally confused.

One of the nurses bent over her, smiling. "How are you feeling, Princess?" she asked.

"I am not sure," Leia answered, "a bit dizzy perhaps."

"That'll be the sedative. Your injuries are bad, but nothing that won't heal with time and rest. Do you think you are strong enough to calm your friends? They are waiting outside."

Leia smiled weakly and nodded her acquiescence. Only two minutes later Luke, Han, Chewie and Jix were assembled around her bed, grinning madly at her, unsure of what to say.

"So," Han began, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her left hand, "how is our brave princess?" Leia didn't answer at first. She had expected Jix to take his place at the other side of the bed, but the Corellian was leaving the field to his rival, standing apparently deep in thought a little apart from the group. What was wrong with him? dream flashed before her inner eye again and she vowed to herself to get him alone later and ask him some questions about what had really happened on Debelan.

Mara Jade was making inquiries. It was not easy for a young woman like herself to gain the kind of information she wanted, since her prospective informants rarely took her seriously. At least until she could convince them otherwise. This one was relatively tame now that she had knocked him to the floor with a perfectly placed blow to his nose. Kneeling before her, the man tried to staunch the bleeding, and growled something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" Mara asked dangerously, smiling down at him.

"Nothing," he mumbled and started to rise, but she put down a hand on his neck, shaking her head slowly. He subsided and waited for her to repeat her request.

"Let me ask you again. A ship left Nar Shadaa a week ago, with two men on board when there should have been only one, right?"

"Right," he answered hoarsely.

"Do you know the stranger who rode with the transport?"

"Never seen him before."

"A pity. Then I'll have to kill you," she told him coolly.

"No! Wait!" he pleaded.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"I've seen him only two days ago on D'shir."

"Where the rebel raid took place?"

"Yes, only hours before that attack."

"Thank you for your help," Mara smiled, "If I need any more information I'll contact you again."

"Sure."

Stalking back to her ship, she thought about what to do now. Contact the Emperor? That was the obvious choice, but she didn't know what Vader's agent might be doing with the rebels. Perhaps blowing his cover now would ruin a valuable mission. On the other hand, she had heard of the supposed information leak and the Dark Lord's most trusted agent had to know a lot about the Empire. Perhaps he was the traitor. In that case catching him would increase her status immensely. Had Vader considered the possibility that the leak might be in his own information network? As proud as he was probably not. Or could it be that it was the Sith lord himself who was the traitor here? Mara's eyes widened unconsciously. That would be something! Well, she had wanted a challenge and now she got it.

"Mara Jade, you wished to talk with me," Darth Vader said calmly, when he entered the oppressive chamber that passed as his debriefing room. Mara elegantly rose from her chair and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Lord Vader," she answered politely and smiled at him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked and remained standing. She followed his lead and tried to hold herself straighter before replying:

"The agent who picked you up on Debelan, he has been seen with rebels. Do you know why?" He didn't even hesitate: "Of course I know why, Mara Jade. And I can see why you are so concerned. But let me assure you that he is on a mission vital for the Empire." 

She imagined a smile behind that black mask and felt a little bit better. At least he hadn't taken any offence at her directness. Perhaps she would survive this little talk after all. "What mission is that?"

Now he barked a short laugh and shook his head: "There's a leak somewhere, remember?"

"But-!"

"No but, Emperor's Hand. I have much important things to do and so do you, no doubt. You know the way out, I am sure," he added and left again.

So much for politeness, Mara sighed inwardly and decided to return to her own quarters. No need to bother the Emperor at this late hour. She would tell him tomorrow.

"Jix!" the comm officer called down the Liberty's bridge.

Turning towards him, the other frowned, looking surprised. "What is it?"

"Call for you. It's your Uncle Dee."

"I'll take it in the conference room," Jix replied calmly and left, ignoring the thoughtful gazes of the rebel officers. Upon arriving in the designated room, he saw the comm panel blink already. "Jix," he said, accepting the encoded call.

"A guest will be with you shortly," a deep, resonating voice replied."

"A guest?"

"Yes. A dear guest to be treated accordingly."

"All right. By the way, have I told you lately that you are mad?"

There was a chuckle on the other side, then: "If you had, I wouldn't be talking with you now."

"I know. Thanks, Uncle Dee. Bye."

Of all the crazy stunts! Vader really must be out of his mind! Calling him at the worst moment possible! There would be questions all right! But Jix was not unprepared. So, an Imperial agent would join him shortly. And if he made too much trouble, Jix was to kill him. No problem.

It was Leia, who took him aside as he reentered the bridge. "Jix," she said, smiling sweetly, but he could see the steel hidden underneath the brown velvet of her eyes, "who is that Uncle Dee who knows where you are?"

"My informant. You didn't think I have some mental abilities that allow me to foresee everything the Imperial Navy does, did you?"

Letting go of his arm, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I've heard that name before," she mused aloud.

"Could be I mentioned him on Debelan," Jix answered lightly. "He set me up with that pirate gang, you know?"

"An Imperial informant?"

"He's got a lot of connections."

"Very useful, I could imagine."

"Very."

"So," Leia began anew, "what did he want?"

Now Jix needed to improvise. "There's a small fleet deployed for Selos V, he says. Should be easy prey for us."

"How easy?" The princess was all business again. Apparently, she had swallowed his story whole. Mentally crossing his fingers, Jix hoped that everything stayed that easy.

Darth Vader strode down the great hall leading to the Emperor's throne room, feeling confident. He had warned Jix a few hours after Mara Jade had left his fortress, to forestall any suspicion that he was panicking somehow, in case the call had been noted somewhere. Not decoded, though. This line had been absolutely secure.

The giant double doors swung ponderously aside to allow him to enter the chamber. As suspected, Mara Jade was already waiting at her master's side.

"Lord Vader!" The Emperor called cheerfully. "Mara just told me of your agent's mission. Since it's so important, I wish her to join him. What was that mission again?"

Eyeing Mara closely, Vader replied in measured tones: "He is gathering information and passes it directly on to me."

"Any successes?"

"The victories at Kashyyk and Tatooine are due to him."

"And the defeats?"

"I am afraid that as one person he can only be with one rebel battle group. And he might raise suspicion if he inquired about the other groups' targets."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair: "Of course. I understand that you wouldn't want to lose your most valuable pawn. I also understand that this particular agent's identity has been kept a close secret between the two of you. As you no doubt are aware of, Intelligence has made efforts to change that. Usually I would respect your agent's skills in hiding his identity, but this situation requires that our two best work together. I do hope you agree, Lord Vader."

Playing his role, the Dark Lord hesitated for a moment, then inclined his head:

"I agree. With the setbacks we have experienced in the past weeks, this mission is vital. Although Mara Jade might be more useful in tracking down the leak in Intelligence."

"No need to worry about that," the Emperor cut in sharply, "Intelligence director Ysanne Isard is looking into that personally."

"I am sure Director Isard enjoys your complete trust," the other replied ironically, turning his remark into an obvious question.

"Ah," Palpatine smiled, "of course. I see what you mean. Rest assured that Director Isard's actions will be examined as closely as those of everyone else."

"I understand, Master."

"Good. I don't want to keep you, Mara. You will want to prepare for your mission."

"Yes, Master." Bowing deeply, the young woman left.

Vader stood his ground bravely. He had not expected this. And he sensed that whatever was coming now wasn't good.

Palpatine rose slowly from the throne and walked over to a holoscreen set into the chamber wall. "Come, Lord Vader. There is something I need to show you." Feeling a bit uneasy, the Dark Lord joined the Emperor in front of the screen. Two images appeared there now, side by side. The images of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. Vader didn't move one single muscle.

"Lord Vader, do you know these two rebels?" Palpatine was eyeing him closely, knowingly.

"The woman is Princess Leia of Alderaan. I can't say I have seen the boy before."

"But you must admit that he bears a striking resemblance to someone you do know, my lord. Anakin Skywalker is who I am talking about."

The other's head snapped around: "What are you saying?"

Laughing silently and clapping his aged hands slowly, Palpatine gurgled: "Oh, a flawless performance, just perfect." Suddenly his face darkened: "You are planning something stupid, my lord. And I would rather have you forget about it straight away. Now, tell me again, do you know these two?"

Gritting his teeth Vader answered: "They are my children." Palpatine knew, he knew!

The Emperor relaxed a bit: "Now you see, Lord Vader, I am neither stupid nor ignorant. I will take your word for it that your agent's mission truly does benefit the Empire. If not, Mara Jade will kill him. Need I tell you that I have my own agents among the rebels?"

Crossing his hands behind his back, the Emperor slowly returned to his throne and sat down. Then he turned a thoughtful gaze on his right-hand man and continued: "I have studied the troop deployments and tactical layouts of the most recent battles with the rebels. They were flawless. So you can see, I am not sure what it is you are planning, but I know you do have a plan. For your children's sake, my lord, try to behave in the future. You are dismissed. For now."

"Yes, Master," Vader replied and bowed deeply, then stalked out of the chamber, fuming. This was most unwelcome. But he could and would work around this. Jix could watch out for himself, and his children could too. The race was on and there was only one small obstacle left.

Watching the Dark Lord leave, the Emperor was deeply immersed in his own thoughts. The threat had worked, he had felt it, but he did not put it past the man to work around it somehow. In that case disciplinary action was required. Very severe action. He could not let the man get out of hand now, not yet. Maybe at one point it would become necessary to replace him, but he still had hopes for a renewal of the bonds that had chained the Dark Lord to the throne so far. Speaking of ... 

His eyes narrowing suddenly he felt icy claws engulf his heart. But everything was well that should be well, and there were no signs of hostility or resentment where they should not be. Good. But it always took two players for a game, and sometimes the one you could see was not the one playing against you. This was a matter that needed resolving fast. 

He recalled his meeting with his Sith Lords from a few months back and both Lord Vader and Lord Kell had seemed reasonably calm. Thinking back on it he realized that he should have seen that anomaly straight away. Lord Vader was seldom that calm, he was more like a wound-up spring ready to give, his never-lessening energy a pent-up storm in the back of his mind. And Lord Kell, well, he had seemed strangely quiet too. No sarcastic comments, no mind-games. He never did that whenever Lord Vader was present. Maybe he should talk to the Head of the Council once more. Something was going on, and Palpatine did no like it one bit.

"Sir?" Vader's aide approached him timidly as he strode into the fortress's main hall.

"What is it?" the Dark Lord barked at him.

"Sir, Intelligence director Isard wishes to see you."

"Very well, send her in."

So, Isard was here. Palpatine probably hadn't told her about Mara Jade's mission yet, if he ever would.

"Lord Vader," she welcomed him, as he entered the briefing room.

"Please come to the point and make it brief," he countered, not in the mood for pleasantries at all.

She didn't seem the slightest flustered and continued right on: "Lord Vader, concerning that leak in Intelligence."

"Yes?"

"We have made progress."

"Have you now."

He took a seat, but didn't move to offer her a chair. She only smiled at him. "It seems there's only one agent active at the moment who could possibly know what he needs to know."

"And who is it?"

Her mouth tightened ever so slightly and he could feel her tense. "One of your agents, apparently."

"What?" Vader roared and jumped up, his chair crashing to the floor behind him.

Flinging her against the wall with a gesture of his black-gloved hand, he moved over and grabbed her throat in his left hand. Her eyes widened with fear and she started choking, but Vader didn't really want to contain his anger. He didn't even hear her windpipe crack. Letting her lifeless body fall, he stormed out of the room, not stopping until he stood on he top balcony of his fortress. She had been very wrong to assume that the Emperor's protection could have saved her. If she was not able to play the game her fate was sealed. That was the only rule they followed. The one and only. 

Staring at the Imperial Palace towering in the distance, he managed to calm himself slowly. So. No doubt Isard's death would cause a lot of unpleasantness. He didn't care. He had known from the beginning that his plan could turn out like that and now he had to bear the brunt of its backlash. Still, this was no reason to despair. Jix was still out there and the mission and troop deployments were continuing to secretly play into the rebels' hand. There was the chance that he would not be around to see the Empire fall, yes. It would be a pity, but not the end of the world.

Mara Jade's contacts confirmed the mission setup. She would meet with Vader's agent on Selos V, at a place called "The Rat Hole", in the worst district of Selos' only port city. Now, leaving Coruscant behind, she felt strangely elated. She was even looking forward to working together with Vader's agent. The Emperor had made it clear though, that she was to keep an eye on him. And eliminate him if necessary. Making the final check-up before plunging her ship into hyperspace, she risked a glance over at the three Star Destroyers prepared to leave for Selos V under Lord Vader's command. His exact mission there had been left unclear by her master and she knew better than to enquire too closely. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be bad to have some backup if she needed it.

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer Avenger, Darth Vader was brooding. The ship's captain, Lorth Needa, silently stood at attention at the Dark Lord's side.

"We are ready to go, my lord," he explained quietly.

"Good. Let's make this trip short."

Back in his meditation chamber aboard the Avenger, Vader thought back on his recent conversation with Palpatine. The Emperor had not been pleased with Isard's death. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Vader, but I strongly advise you to get yourself under control. And soon. I am giving you command of a small fleet leaving for Selos V tomorrow. Since you have written the orders, you know your mission. I just hope getting away from Coruscant for a while will let you cool off. And, Vader. Remember the price for failure."

Selos V was eligible for number three of his tactical measures: inferior Imperial fleet against superior rebel fleet. With any luck the Rebels would be waiting for them there already. Sighing deeply, Darth Vader opened himself to the Force, let it flow through his very being. Of late, namely since the destruction of the Death Star, he had noticed a change in the response of the Force to his calling. It seemed to become easier, more like it had been before his fatal duel with Obi-Wan all those years ago. Strange as it was, he had other worries than to explore that secret.

"Here they come," Leia breathed, staring out the bridge's forward viewport, as the three Star Destroyers entered the Selos system.

"Hit them hard!" General Dodonna called behind her. They could not waste any time. Just out of hyperspace, the ships would take a few seconds to get up their shields again.

"Good work, Jix," she told the man standing to her left.

"Yeah, hooray for Uncle Dee," Han, to her right, said sourly. Obviously it bothered him that Jix' highly successful mission deployments gained so much attention from Leia.

The princess herself had come to take it for granted that Jix' work was excellent. Other things had bothered her of late. That strange dream, for example. The feeling that this Uncle Dee was someone she should know. And the way she felt about Luke. He seemed more than a friend to her now, although she could not see any changes in the way they treated each other. She only cared more deeply for him, like she would for a brother perhaps. But for the moment she put all those thoughts aside and concentrated on the battle ahead. The three Star Destroyers, caught by surprise, were regrouping now.

"Lord Vader, they have an interdiction field up."

"A trap, no doubt. And we have walked right into it," Darth Vader replied calmly, turning towards Needa. "The other two ships are to move to the following coordinates. Quickly. And keep the Avenger on course."

"Yes, my lord," Needa answered, setting to work.

Slowly, the huge ships formed a triangle, thereby guarding each other's flanks and their exhaust ports aimed at the triangle's middle made a sneak attack from behind impossible. Still, they could not escape and the rebel fleet was slowly, but inevitably wearing them down.

The Dark Lord studied the battle layout for about twenty minutes, before calling Needa to his side: "The Interdictor cruiser is right in front of us. From the comm traffic we've been able to pick up we can safely deduce that it is also the command ship." Needa simply nodded. Then the Sith continued: "When I give you the order, have the other two ships head for the following coordinates."

He gave Needa the necessary data, and the man's face turned white: "But, my lord!"

"Don't argue with me, Needa. And when you're done, open a channel to that Interdictor. We need to get their attention first."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"General! Incoming call."

"Who?" Dodonna asked simply.

"It's from that lead Star Destroyer."

"What are you waiting for? Put it through!" The general took a step back when Darth Vader's masked face suddenly filled the comm screen. "Greetings," the Dark Lord growled, "a piece of advice, rebels. Yield now or be destroyed." With that, the connection broke and the screen filled with static.

"The arrogance of the man!" Dodonna shook his head. "Come on, guys. Concentrate fire on the lead Star Destroyer."

"Wait", Leia interrupted him," they are moving."

"Keep the ship on course and concentrate fire on the Interdictor. If we can knock out the field, the other ships are free to go. Until then they can guard our back."

Captain Needa kept silent. This plan was madness, but the Dark Lord was right. That way they would lose only one ship. Hopefully.

The Avenger picked up speed and left the triangle formation. As expected, the rebel ships now concentrated their fire on the advancing Star Destroyer. "Thanks to Lord Vader's little display," Needa thought, quietly admiring the other man's cunning and courage. Other commanders would not remain on a doomed ship to let their subordinates get away.

They were closing on the Interdictor fast, but the enemy fire also took its toll. "Shields down to ten percent," an officer sang out.

All eyes turned towards the towering figure standing calmly at the bridge's viewport. "Keep going," Vader ordered quietly.

"Five percent," the bridge personnel was informed ten minutes later. Some of the officers started shifting in their seats nervously.

"Zero," the officer monitoring the shield sighed.

"They will hold out a little longer," the Dark Lord reassured them. "How about the Interdictor?"

"We should be able to crack the field in about ten minutes," Needa replied after a quick glance at the scanners.

"That's how long the shields will hold then," his commander told them and returned to gazing out the viewport.

Aboard the Liberty, Wrenga Jixton joined the boarding parties in one of the hangar bays, hefted his two blasters, and nodded at Han Solo, who would command one of the parties. Jix had another one. As soon as the Star Destroyers shields were down, they would get in there and take control over the ship. General Dodonna had made it clear that he preferred to capture Vader alive if possible, and Jix had made that his sole goal in this mission.

"Interdiction field down!" a metallic voice announced over the hangar bay's loudspeakers.

"Great, now the other two can run," Han grumbled.

"Hey, but we get the big catch," Jix replied cheerfully.

"Sure."

"Shield down!" the metallic voice told them.

"Let's go!" Han shouted and ran to join his troops aboard their assigned assault shuttle.

"Yeah," Jix whispered, "Let's play."


	3. Destiny Revealed

****

Chapter 3 - Destiny Revealed

****

Three assault shuttles were descending on the doomed Star Destroyer Avenger like vultures. The huge ship hung dead in space, dark and forbidding, and more than one Rebel soldier had a bad feeling about this mission. They all knew that a Dark Lord was loose in that ship and furthermore, that Dark Lord's name was Darth Vader.

Upon landing in one of the huge hangar bays, this one empty save for an Imperial shuttle, the three teams immediately secured the area, then left in search for the enemy. Soon blaster fire rang through the dark corridors, which were eerily lit by red emergency lighting, as they were engaging the first stormtroopers.

Wrenga Jixton led his group of twenty towards the bridge. Very likely no one would be there, since it was an obvious assault target. On the other hand, it could be turned into a trap for unwisely careless attackers. The team had encountered a few pockets of stormtroopers defending the ship on their way, but had made short work of most. Some of the Imperial soldiers had run and were hiding elsewhere now, others had been too injured to run and were brought to the medical frigate of the Rebel fleet by a retrieval team.

They had reached the lower bridge now, and silently, with Jix in the lead, worked their way further, until they stood on the forward bridge, looking out the viewport at their own ships and the darkness of space beyond.

"No one is here," a Tordoshan growled, but Jix motioned her to be silent.

"Shhh," he whispered, "listen."

The others strained hard and finally they heard it too. From above them came a tiny sound, like the scraping of metal on metal. Jix aimed his two blasters at the ceiling and fired twice, loosening the plates, which promptly came crashing to the floor, followed by distant metallic laughter and the sound of boots disappearing unhurriedly in the distance.

"He's playing with us," Jix stated, and holstered one of his blasters again.

"What? You mean that was Vader?"

"Who else? Stormtroopers would as soon have opened fire. Whoever that was didn't. Let's go." Frankly, Jix was asking himself how the Dark Lord was going to pull this one off.

Han Solo and his team had regrouped on the first crew deck. After a heavy firefight with stormtroopers, the group had shrunk decisively by half. 

"Team 2, where are you? Jix!" Han was whispering in his commlink. Finally he got an answer.

"Hey Solo, how are you?"

"Bad, we could use some help on crew one."

"We are on our way. Sit tight and wait for us."

"Are they coming?" one of the team members asked quietly.

"Yes," Han sighed, clearly relieved. 

Then suddenly a red laser beam cut from out of the ceiling and then a huge dark clad figure, its black cloak billowing behind it like wings, dropped down amongst them.

It landed hard, cushioning the fall with its knees and came up fast, the red blade slicing through two of the Rebel soldiers. "Vader!" Han screamed and started shooting at the fast moving Dark Lord, his usually precise aim failing him again and again. Helplessly he saw his team decimated in front of his very eyes. And then it was only Vader and him.

The Dark Lord let the lightsaber blade circle elegantly and slowly advanced on Han. The Corellian brought his blaster to aim again and pushed the fire button. But the blast was carelessly batted aside with the laser sword. Vader raised one black gloved hand and curled his fingers into a fist. Instantly, Han's blaster was crushed in his hand and Solo just managed to drop it in time before any of his fingers got trapped. "Shit," he cursed and ran.

Racing down one of the strangely lit corridors he yelled into his comm-link: "Jix! Where the hell are you? My team just got vaped."

"That makes two teams," the other answered calmly.

"What?"

"I tried raising anyone from Team 3 and got no answer."

"Vader?"

"I don't know. But get in reinforcements, if you can. Jix out."

Darth Vader was striding purposefully through the now deserted corridors of the Avenger's commando deck towards the bridge, where Captain Needa would be waiting for him. Before the rebel boarding parties had even left the rebel cruiser, Vader had ordered two thirds of the troops on board the Avenger, mostly technical personnel or other non-combat staff, to leave the ship in the designated escape pods as soon as the three assault shuttles were committed to landing on the doomed ship. Since the bridge would be one of the more prominent targets, the Dark Lord had ordered the closest hangar bay to be cleared. That way, the evacuation could be well underway, if not even already finished, in the aft bays of the Star Destroyer before any of the rebel boarding teams could reach them in time. The last third of the troops would occupy the rebels long enough to guarantee the others' escape. Captain Needa had insisted on leading that operation and he was doing well so far. But now it was time to reveal the other half of this escape plan. And Needa wouldn't like that at all.

Vader had nearly reached the lower bridge, when Wrenga Jixton detached himself from where he had been lounging in the shadows. "Hey, Uncle Dee. I knew you'd come back here sooner or later," he said lightly.

"Jix. What are you doing here? And where is your team?"

"Ferreting out more of your troops."

"They won't find many."

"Yeah, we noticed the survival pods when we flew over here. No doubt they'll be picked up on Selos V."

Vader nodded his masked head slowly: "Any vital news you should tell me before I leave?"

"The Imperial agent has contacted me. She's waiting down onplanet."

"Mara Jade."

"The very same."

"Listen, Jix, Palpatine knows something, and this mission was supposed to disperse his doubts in my loyalty, but all other orders stay the same, including Jade. Another thing: my children are in grave danger. There might be other Imperial agents with this fleet. So you will stay here under any circumstances and protect them both. Is that clear?"

"Do you mean you knew this was going to be a trap all along?"

"I don't know everything, Jix, but in this particular case the answer is yes." The Dark Lord hesitated and stared hard at his agent: "Jix."

"What?" the Corellian asked innocently.

"You are planning something."

Jix laughed out loud. But Vader could feel he was nervous. "Look, I'm really sorry about this, but I just know you would never agree." The Corellian moved so fast that even the Dark Lord reacted too late. Jix' knee hit him squarely in the belly and he doubled over, gasping in surprise. He tried to block the other's next blow, but Jix grabbed his wrist and shoved a blaster hard against the Dark Lord's side. "Please, don't make this any harder," he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Vader hissed, almost ready to kill Jix.

"I'll shoot you and take you prisoner."

"Goodbye, Jix..."

"No, hear me out. I mean, what could be better? You'll be with your children and can help the rebels win."

"If you think I'll let you shoot me..."

"But it's more convincing. No one would seriously believe I managed to capture you unharmed."

"Lord Vader?" the voice suddenly cutting into their intimate discussion sounded half scandalized and half surprised.

Jix unholstered his second blaster in one fluid motion and aimed it at Captain Needa standing forlornly at the bridge entrance. But before he could shoot, Vader slapped the weapon out of his hand, the force of the blow spinning the Corellian around his own axis once before he landed hard against the opposite wall and slid to the floor in a tangled heap. In an instant the Dark Lord was by his side and grabbed his throat. He met Jix' defiant stare levelly, ignoring the blaster still aimed at him.

"Your plan, Jix, is the stupidest suggestion I heard from you so far. If you think I'll voluntarily let myself become a prisoner you are deeply mistaken. Besides, the Empire is still far from weak, and even if, and that scenario is so unlikely that its mere suggestion becomes ridiculous, if the rebels let me lead their troops, I could not change this war's outcome. They don't have the resources necessary. So you will return to your friends and do as I have ordered you before. Nothing else. Now drop that weapon before I break your neck."

Jix complied after a second or two and Vader released him, stepping back, but still kept his eyes on him. The other man stood up, straightened his clothes once, then pointed at Needa still standing where they had left him: "What about him?"

The Dark Lord turned towards his subordinate and regarded the Captain for a while: "Yes indeed. What to do about you?"

"If I may?" Needa asked with a timid smile.

"Go ahead."

"I just want to make it clear that my loyalty lies with you, my lord. If I can help in any way you just have to give the order."

"Thank you, Captain. I would have deeply regretted eliminating you. There is indeed something I would have you do."

"What is it?"

"You have assembled the troops where I asked you to?"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Good. You will join them now and surrender to the Rebels. All of you."

"Of course."

"And, Captain Needa, I am sure you will find a way to benefit our plan then."

"I see what you mean, my lord."

"Good. Then I will leave you two to your tasks. Jix, you just gave me a great idea."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Wrenga Jixton watched the Dark Lord walk away with mixed feelings. But the other man was probably right. And, knowing Palpatine, a subtle approach would gain them more in the long run. He shot a glance at Needa, who was smiling knowingly, then sighed deeply: "Well, I guess capturing the captain counts for something too."

"I am sure it does," Needa replied calmly and left. But Jix wasn't satisfied. He had been looking forward to finally testing his wits and abilities against Vader for a change, if only for practice purposes, not to harm the other.

Well, perhaps he could still surprise the Dark Lord.

He had to run to catch up with Vader and of course he didn't want to give himself away too early. Unfortunately the other had anticipated his move and was already waiting. Rounding a corner, Jix ran straight into Vader, who simply gave him a shove, letting Jix' own momentum do the work for him.

"So you want to play? Then let's play." For the second time that day Jix felt the Dark Lord's gloved fingers close around his throat, this time with more pressure behind that iron grip when he lifted him high, letting his feet dangle half a meter over the floor.

"Hey, I didn't mean it," Jix croaked hoarsely, realizing his mistake, but knew better than to try and kick against the Dark Lord's heavily armored shin.

"Why are you so boldly risking your life this way, Jix?" Vader hissed dangerously.

Wheezing labouriously Jix managed a croaked: "Call it ambition."

"I know you like to push your limits, but this is foolish."

"So you think I am not good enough to take on you?"

"Frankly, yes. You are good, very good, but you are no Jedi. And that's why you are here and take care of pushing the Rebels in the right direction, while I take care of getting Palpatine off our trail."

"Jix?" Han called suddenly, his voice worried.

Vader let Jix fall unceremoniously to the hard deck, turning towards his new adversary: "Your friend will survive," the Dark Lord answered in amusement, "whether you do is still to be seen, Solo."

With a wordless growl Han launched himself at Vader, who sidestepped and let him run past. Han's headlong plunge took him to the other Corellian's side and he helped him up.

"What are you doing? Are you suicidal or what?" Jix asked incredulous, holding his aching neck.

"No more than you are, it seems," Han shot back, "I called the cavalry and since Rogue Squadron were the fastest who could respond, they are here now. Oh, and I found the rest of your team."

"Great," Jix said and patted the other's shoulder, "but we have more pressing problems now." Pointing at the Sith standing patiently not three meters away, he moved one hand to his blaster, still eyeing the Dark Lord. What the hell was he to do now?

Fortunately the other rebels took that decision from him. They stormed into the corridor, momentarily distracting Vader, who focused his attention immediately on this new threat. Especially since Luke Skywalker was with the newcomers.

"We got him!" Han crowed suddenly, when Vader turned away, and aimed his blaster at the Dark Lord's back. But the man was no easy target and ducked out of the way, but not fast enough to evade the beam fully in these close quarters. Only Jix realized that he caught the laser bolt deliberately, since Solo had not taken care and instead of its assigned target the laser beam might have hit Luke who had been running towards the Imperial commander,.

A small hole smoking in his suit at shoulder-height, Vader lashed out with the Force and brought Han to his knees. Jix jumped over the falling Corellian just in time and took a shot at Vader himself. But Vader was faster still, knocked Jix out of the way and ran past him, vanishing around the corner. The other rebels followed him.

"Luke!" Jix called, "Come over here!"

The youth stopped his pursuit and knelt next to Han. "You all right?"

"Luke, do you have no brains at all? Standing there when they start firing like mad?"

"Leave it, Jix," Han put in, "he's getting away."

Darth Vader's long legs were carrying him quickly towards the next hangar bay, where he found a waiting shuttle. Quickly boarding and getting the systems online, he lifted the ship off the floor and headed for space.

It wasn't long until Rogue Squadron's X-wings followed. He evaded the enemy fighters' fire easily, twisting and rolling his ship with increasing pleasure. This shuttle might not be as maneuverable as a small fighter, but it was heavily armored and shielded. And there was still no pilot who could match his skills.

Now the rebel battle cruisers joined the fray, but he changed course and skimmed low underneath the command ship's belly, thus making it impossible for the capital ships to shoot at him without hitting their own. Two particular fighters stayed hot on his trail and he could identify them easily: Solo and Luke. The Dark Lord noted his son's superior flying skills with pride. He had felt the youth's desire to engage him back on the Star Destroyer, but he definitely was not going to fight him in a lightsaber duel. Luke had a lot to learn before that could happen. Vader let his ship roll once, then dived sharply and came back up behind Solo's fighter. Disabling this ship, he brought Luke to break his concentration momentarily in concern for his friend and took the chance to slip away and into hyperspace. 

The conference room aboard the Liberty was pretty crowded with General Dodonna and his staff, plus Jix and the Princess assembled there, all of them staring hard at the man standing in their midst apparently completely unconcerned. "You what?" the General asked him again.

Captain Needa gave him a tiny smile: "As I said before, I want to join your cause."

"But you are an Imperial captain."

"Frankly, I don't see your problem, General. My ship is in your hands, as are my troops and I. You want information from me and I can make this whole affair much easier for all of us."

"But-why?"

"The Imperial Navy is not what it used to be. Nor is the Empire itself, and the promises made to us were never fulfilled. Many think as I do. And, being here today, I know I can make a difference, in helping you."

Jix had to admit that Needa was a very skilled and convincing liar. In his experience most Imperial officers were. Maybe it was a job requirement. In the end, the rebel leaders agreed on taking the Captain's offer and Jix knew that this meant one step further to reaching Vader's goal.

Mara Jade was thoroughly bored. There had been a lot of activity in the past two days ever since the rebels had taken over this world. She still remembered the sight greeting her upon entering the system: The Avenger burning and the other two Star Destroyers fleeing into hyperspace. Talk on the streets had it that Lord Vader had only barely escaped the rebels, though Mara found that hard to believe. More likely it had been the other way round.

It was afternoon and like every other day since her arrival on Selos V, she spent it in 'The Rat Hole', sipping at her drink, not really tasting it.

"You look as if you could use another drink," a male voice said behind her. Mara turned around on her chair slowly, appraising the man standing in front of her. He was middle-aged, of average height, pretty muscular, and his long hair was tied back in a pony tail. His blue eyes twinkled at her and he was smiling. Mara's heart skipped a beat. Could this be him? 

"And on what ship did you come in?" she asked their setup line.

"The last out of town," he replied and joined her at her table. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors," he continued, clearly referring to the Avenger's fate.

Mara nodded solemnly: "And how much of it is true?"

"Oh, probably most of it. I've already thought about how we can get you into the crew. Wanna hear it?"

"Go ahead."

Leia Organa eyed the young redhead skeptically. "You say she's one of your informants?" she asked Jix for the third time since this discussion had started.

"Yes, look, I already told you twice that we make a good team. We've worked together before."

"But why bring her in now? Everything is working perfectly."

He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes once, then began anew: "Leia, this way I can go on other missions where I am also needed. She has the same contacts I have. And Han told me he wants to go on that next mission with me and I already said yes. I mean it's dangerous and you wouldn't want him to go alone now, would you?"

"Chewie is with him," she put in, smiling slightly.

Clearing her thoughts again, she turned a stern gaze on Mara: "Very well, since you vow for her. All right." Standing up, she signaled them that this discussion was over. Jix was grinning broadly and made to leave, with the Emperor's Hand following, when Leia called after her, clearly amused: "Next time you speak to Uncle Dee, give him my regards."

"I'll do that," Jix replied and pushed Mara ahead of him.

Once the door to Leia's office had closed behind them and they were a few meters down the corridor Mara asked with a frown: "Who is this Uncle Dee?"

"No one you need to know."

She followed him silently, clearly musing about this strange uncle, but Jix had something planned for her. "Hey Solo!" he called over the heads of the rebels assembled in the ship's canteen to where Han, Luke and Chewie had occupied a table next to the viewport. "Come, let's meet my friends here," he told Mara," just act natural."

"You don't have to tell me what to do, thank you so much," she hissed sourly, but forced a smile on her lips when they joined the three others.

"Hey Jix, who's your friend?" Luke asked, eyeing the Emperor's Hand closely.

"This is Mara, an old friend. Figuratively speaking," Jix added in reference to her age.

"Take a seat," Han offered and the two slipped into the little round. "I was just saying that Vader is a hell of a pilot," Solo told them.

Jix nodded. "Yeah," he said, "maybe you'll get him next time." Jix started to say something else, but was cut short, when a small hand was placed on his shoulder. He saw Han's eyes flash jealously and knew immediately who it was. "Princess," he said, turning in his seat.

Leia smiled at him faintly: "I need to talk to you, in my office," she explained and waited for him at the table. Jix sighed and stood, unwilling to leave Mara alone with the others. But he really had no choice.

The first thing he noticed in the princess' office was the holoscreen. Leia took a seat at her desk and motioning for him to sit down in front of her. He complied and she began:

"I'll be frank with you. My memories of the happenings at Debelan have been pretty clouded so far, but gradually I remember everything." She looked at him expectantly.

"Everything?" he asked carefully. "What do you mean?"

Leaning over the desk top towards him she smiled: "I just had a little talk with Captain Needa. You see, I wanted to know more about those others who are dissatisfied with where the Empire is headed. He mentioned a few names, but one really hit me: Darth Vader. Imagine that. Vader a traitor? It got me thinking. From what Needa said during his interrogation, Vader made sure that as few of his troops as possible were killed and most of them captured. Very unlike him, it seems to me. And Han told me that he found you and Vader together. Admittedly he also said that Vader had you by the throat, but he also thought that he didn't mean to kill you, that the two of you were only bickering. Then it all fell into place. Uncle Dee, you, and Debelan. You are Vader's agent. His best, as far as I recall him saying. And he sent you here to protect me and my brother."

Sighing deeply she stood and walked towards the viewport in the small room, staring out into space: "Darth Vader is my father. I remember that now. And it isn't easy. He cared for me on Debelan, true, but nevertheless, the things he's done can never be forgiven. I hesitate to tell Luke the truth but..."

"Don't tell him just yet," Jix all but begged her.

"And why not?"

"A plan is underway, a plan to weaken the Empire. We've had a few setbacks, but give Vader time and he can still turn it around and it would be best if only the four of us knew about all this."

"You mean Needa is part of this plot?"

"Yes," Jix answered simply.

"Tell me of that plan," Leia demanded quietly and sat down again. Jix hesitated for a moment and she immediately understood that hesitation: "Under normal circumstances I would be dead now, right?"

"Well, you've uncovered my identity and all, so the answer is yes."

"But my father would kill you if anything happened to me."

"It's not only that. I like you, Leia, I truly do. You are an admirable woman, really. I would not hurt you. Never. You've shown your trust by not blowing my cover and I honor that trust."

"Thank you, Jix," she said, completely sincere and walked around the desk to take him into a warm embrace.

"Whoa!" He shouted, surprised and jumped out of his chair, clearly embarrassed.

Holding her at arm's length he fumbled for the right words to thank her for her trust, when the door chimed open to admit Han Solo. "Leia, we -" he began and stopped himself short, taking in the scene before him. His face darkened abruptly and he grumbled something before leaving again in a hurry.

"Oh," Leia commented, "that didn't go well." Jix disengaged from her and put a hand on the desk, caressing its smooth surface:

"There is another thing you should know, Leia."

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do, don't trust Mara. She's the Emperor's Hand, but we had no choice if we wanted to keep our plan secret."

"The Emperor's Hand?!" Leia exclaimed, shaking her head, "And you brought her here?"

"As I said, we had no choice. Officially she's here to work with me in gathering vital information."

"Ah, so I'll be careful with what I tell her. And in case Uncle Dee calls again while you are on that mission with Han?"

"Then you talk to him."

Leia hesitated before answering: "All right, I guess."

"I'll be off then."

"Yes. Good luck. And may the Force be with you."

The princess smiled at Jix and he bowed slightly, before leaving. She was very much like her father, he found, but it would probably be very unwise to tell her that.

"Jix!" she called after him one last time.

"What is it?" he asked, half turning towards her.

"The plan. You must have forgotten about it."

"Later, all right?"

"Ok. Later."

Jix went straight to Han's quarters and found Solo packing his gear together for their impending mission. "Hey, where did you leave Mara?"

"She and Luke are doing some simulation runs," Han replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Look pal, whatever you think you've seen back there," Jix began but was interrupted immediately.

"Forget about it. We have more important things to worry about, don't we? I suggest you go and get your things. We're leaving in two hours." Standing in the doorway a little longer, Jix finally turned to leave.

Looking for Mara and the kid, he found them sitting together quite comfortably in the canteen. "Mara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied and stood, following him out.

"Mara, I need to leave in two hours, don't know when we'll be back. So try to not do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"No need to remind me," she retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"By the way, what is that with you and Skywalker?"

"Nothing. But he's the one who destroyed the Death Star after all."

"He's a lucky kid is what he is, nothing more."

"Jealous?"

"Never," Jix grinned. Imagine, Vader his father! He could think of more pleasant things.

"Then I'll see you whenever," Mara nodded at him and left, rejoining Luke.

Chewbacca and Han were already waiting when Jix came jogging into the huge hangar bay. The Millennium Falcon looked as scruffy as ever and Jix was glad he didn't have to fly that monster. Not that he could have. Flying spacecraft was something he left to other people.

And it was the one thing that unnerved his employer most, having to arrange transports for Jix whenever he sent him on a mission.

"Glad you could make it," Han remarked sarcastically and stomped up the gangway into the ship's interior. His Wookiee copilot shrugged apologetically and followed him, while Jix only shook his head and shouldered his backpack again. When they were finally all strapped in, Han still hadn't said another word. "Next destination: Hoth system," the Corellian finally announced and started the engines.

Darth Vader's arrival on Coruscant was less spectacular than one might expect. He simply landed the shuttle on one of the high-level landing pads on the Imperial Palace, then stalked towards the two Royal guards standing at the entrance to the Palace. "Welcome back, Lord Vader," one of them said, while the other worked the door controls, allowing the Dark Lord to enter the high-ceilinged hallway. Vader entered the next turbolift and it took him two levels up to the Emperor's throne room, where he was already expected.

"Ah, Lord Vader, back from the front," Palpatine greeted him. "Your mission failed, I was told. Why?"

"A trap, master. Whoever is passing information on to the rebels also knew about this mission."

"I see. Well, we will increase our efforts in tracking down this traitor. Unfortunately you have disposed of Intelligence director Isard," the Emperor added sourly, "therefore I entrust this investigation into your able hands."

"I will not disappoint you, master."

"I know."

Vader made a trip to Intelligence's headquarters, putting the clerks present on edge and rooted around in Isard's office, scanned a few reports and went home again. Two days later he repeated the procedure, and the next week it was the same. By then the clerks were so jumpy that they couldn't work normally. Which had been Vader's plan all along. While giving the impression that he was working hard on finding the information leak, he also made sure that no one else did likewise. After two weeks he was ready to present his findings to the Emperor. 

The Hoth system greeted the Millennium Falcon with a meteorite shower, knocking the ship around a bit before it could land safely on the ice-planet itself.

"What a great climate!" Jix shouted over the ice-storm's howling, as they went on their first trip on the surface.

"Shut up!" Han called back, clearly annoyed.

They were searching for caves big enough to house the new Rebel Headquarters and didn't have much luck on the first day. When they were all assembled at the sabacc table aboard the Falcon that evening, Han had some additional bad news.

"Those meteorites have knocked out a few systems, it seems, including navigation."

"Which means?" Jix asked, bewildered, when Chewie started howling mournfully.

"It means that we are stuck here until we get some spare parts. I've called the fleet and Luke will get them to us."

"Oh. Good. How long will that take?"

"About five days."

"Well, by then we should have found more than enough caves."

It was the third day when Han and Jix stumbled over the entrance of one of the said caves, with Chewie staying behind on the ship keeping contact via comm-link and radar, in case anything went wrong.

"I got something!" Han shouted and motioned for Jix to join him at one of the identical looking snow rifts. The hole was pretty small and admitted only one of them at a time, but when they finally, after long claustrophobic minutes, reached the cave's interior, both congratulated each other on the find. The huge chamber carved from ice seemed to be as big as a Star Destroyer's main hangar bay.

"Incredible," Jix commented, taking off the snowglasses to get a better view.

"Yeah, it's great," Han answered, equally awed. "Mission accomplished, I say," he smiled and both men shook hands.

The cordial moment was interrupted by a low growl. Both Jix and Hun spun around immediately, blaster at hand. And found themselves facing a huge, fanged creature with glowing red eyes and completely white fur. The beast rushed at them, but they stood their ground, firing repeatedly, until the thing went down. The silence which followed was more frightening than anything else. Han was the first to notice the cracks in the ice walls left by blaster shots.

"Watch out!" Jix shouted, when a huge block of ice suddenly dropped from the high ceiling, missing them by meters, but spraying them with sharp splinters upon impact. When Jix picked himself up from the floor again, he found no trace of Solo.

"Han!"

"I'm here," the other replied gruffly, futilely trying to scrape the ice from the fallen-in tunnel that lead back to the surface. A bloody gash decorated his face, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're hurt," Jix told him, quickly unpacking bandages from his backpack.

"Yeah, and we are both trapped here. Chewie!" he called into his comm-link. There was only static.

"That's not good," Jix said, bandages in hand and frowning.

"You don't say, wise guy," Han hissed at him and stomped back to the middle of the cave.

"Hey, you got a problem?" the other Corellian challenged him.

"A problem? No, not at all! I am trapped in an ice cave on an ice-planet with Mr. Perfect. That's all right," Han was clearly upset.

"If you didn't want me along you could have just told me," Jix reminded him calmly.

"Unfortunately Leia insisted."

"Oh. Look, I've been trying to tell you that back on the Liberty, but you wouldn't listen."

Han interrupted him again: "I understand very well. Leia wants you to watch out for me. As if I were a child," he added quietly, "and I imagine this is a great chance for you to show yet again that you are the perfect hero."

"Han. Look, we shouldn't be fighting now."

"Oh yeah? I think that's exactly what we should do."

"You are getting pathetic, Han." Jix was actually smiling now, but immediately regretted his mistake, when Han slugged him a good one with a growl, sending him flying to the hard ground.

Holding his aching jaw, he stared up at Solo, and his voice was dangerously low when he said: "You just made a mistake, brother."

Coming up fast he caught Han's wrists and slowly wrestled him to his knees.

"I know what your problem is, Solo. It's the princess. But I assure you that it is not as you think."

"You mean you don't love her?" Han hissed between clenched teeth, fighting Jix' iron-hard grip bravely.

"Listen, Han. She's just someone I rescued by chance, but that's no reason to fall in love, is it?" And besides, her father would kill me if I did, he added silently to himself.

"For me it was," Solo admitted finally and ceased his struggle. Jix let him go and looked down at him calmly. "If you don't love her, why did you try to impress her at every turn?"

"Hey, that's just me," Jix grinned and helped him up. "Can't help it. Now let's go and try to get out of here before we freeze to death."

It took them a few hours to clear up the tunnel and get back to the Falcon. By then night had fallen and with it the temperatures. But they made it and Chewie was already waiting with heated blankets. When he saw the two Corellians smile at each other he shook his head in exasperation. Those two really had a knack for complicating things.

Three days later the Millennium Falcon received an emergency signal.

"What is it?" Jix asked, joining Han in the cockpit.

"It's a rebel frequency. Wait. It's...it's Luke." Pulling off the headphones he frowned into the blizzard raging outside. "He's out there somewhere."

"Then we got to find him before nightfall. Come on."

They found the small freighter Luke had flown in not far away, but no trace of Skywalker. "Why did he leave the ship at all?" Han wondered aloud.

"And how the hell are we going to find him in this?" Jix added, staring grimly through his snowglasses into the storm howling around them. The thick wall of snow and ice made it impossible to see anything and by now any traces left by Luke had been covered again.

"Ben?" Luke whispered, his lips blue and freezing. He had been stupid to leave the ship, he knew, since Han and Jix would be coming for him. But he hadn't planned on going far. Then, suddenly the apparition of Ben Kenobi in the distance had drawn him away, but by now he thought he must have imagined everything.

"Ben!" he called again, the cold air cutting into his lungs savagely and making him cough.

"Luke," came the faint answer finally and in front of him the shimmering ghost of Ben Kenobi appeared. "Luke, you must go to Dagobah. Master Yoda will train you there."

"Dagobah?" Luke wheezed.

"It is vital you go there, Luke. For everyone." And then Ben was gone again.

When Jix and Han finally found him, Luke's clothes were nearly frozen and his face red and blue from the cold. Cursing, Hand carried the youngster back to the Falcon, with Jix leading the way using a very strong radar to locate the ship. When finally they had Luke wrapped tight in heated blankets and filled him up with some Corellian brandy, he started breathing normally again.

"Hey, kid," Han called softly, "how do you feel?"

Blinking his blue eyes twice, Luke tried to orientate himself first. "Dagobah," he whispered.

"No, this is Hoth, remember?" His friend explained.

"Have to go to Dagobah, find Master Yoda," the kid mumbled and fell asleep again.

Straightening up Han shrugged and went to join Chewie in the cockpit. Jix took the seat next to the sleeping young Jedi, wondering if his father had ever been as idealistic and innocent as this one. What was on Dagobah? And this Master Yoda, a Jedi Master? He should get this piece of information to Lord Vader as soon as possible. But the spare parts for the Falcon were still on Luke's ship and they would have to wait until the storm died down until they could retrieve them. Jix sighed deeply. Hopefully Vader was having more luck.

The throne room was plunged into darkness when Darth Vader entered, but he didn't need any light to sense Palpatine's presence standing at the blank holoscreen.

"Any news, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, master. I have a certain suspicion concerning this information leak."

"Ah." The Emperor made his way slowly towards the throne, seating himself. Vader had often noticed Palpatine's habit of seeking refuge in that overgrown chair when speaking to his right-hand man. Most likely it made him feel superior in some way.

"Do you know who it is?"

"As I said, it is a suspicion. To prove whether I am right or wrong, I will have to take some risk."

Leaning forward, the Emperor frowned:

"Are we talking about that special agent you have sent to infiltrate the Rebels?"

"The very same."

"What is your plan?"

"I will go on a mission only the three of us will know about. If he is the traitor the Rebels will no doubt try to capture me. If not, my suspicion was not justified."

"If you suspect him, I could order Mara Jade to eliminate that threat."

"No," Vader cut in immediately, "this agent has enjoyed my complete trust for long years now and I don't want to lose him on unjustified doubt."

"Very well, Lord Vader. If you see no other way. But take care. I would not want to lose your services now."

After the Dark Lord had left Palpatine permitted himself a smile. Finally a chance had presented itself to weaken Vader bodily and in the eyes of his troops. Regardless as to whether his agent really was the traitor, Palpatine would make sure this mission would end in disaster for Darth Vader.

"You cannot control him, no matter what you do."

Turning around angrily the Emperor snorted at the figure that was barely visible in the gloom.

"No? I think differently. This mission will show him that he still depends on me. He will realize that he is a fool trying to resist me."

"It will not be enough. Lord Vader knows his mind and once he has made it up you will not be able to change his course."

"There is a way."

"Very dangerous."

"But you agree that it would work?"

Roj Kell seemed reluctant. In the end though he shrugged and nodded. "I guess so."

"Do not try to deceive _me_, Lord Kell. It does not work anymore."

The old man did not answer. So he really had tried to prevent him from executing that plan! The insolence! But if Roj Kell thought he could play Lord Vader against him he was badly mistaken. Steps could be taken to eliminate the Dark Lord at any time in the game. He was completely at his master's mercy, even if he did not realize it. But that was the trick: to not let your prey get an inkling of what you were truly playing at.

Standing in the shadows, waiting patiently, Roj Kell smiled at the satisfaction he could feel from Darth Sidious. As expected the Dark Side was clouding his mind, sowing chaos into that beautiful machine. But the less the Sith Master realized the better. And he certainly did not realize that the Dark Lord had just set a trap for him. The warlord was making very certain of what game his master was playing at. Should he find that Palpatine would not hesitate to sacrifice him he would not feel obliged to follow the rules any longer. And that was exactly what Roj Kell was aiming at. Vader would become totally unpredictable, and just like Darth Sidious had defeated his teacher by developing his methods further, the warlord would slip through the Emperor's grasp on his own terms. What Sidious did not want to realize was the fact that Vader embodied the virtues of both a warrior and a politician. And Sidious lacked both of late.

The Sith Master was pacing the throne room restlessly, seemingly upset about something. From time to time he would throw a hard glance at the older man as if he suspected him of something. It was clear to anyone who knew about these things that the Emperor was on edge. He was desperately trying to keep control of an Empire that relied on the shield Darth Vader had erected in Palpatine's name. The Dark Lord was the face of the Empire, not Sidious, who was lurking here on Coruscant, watching his little game unfold to perfection. Well, not perfection, rather the opposite. Only now did he come to see that he had been wrong to assume that spawning chaos would somehow benefit him. It could, but not if one remained unmoving at the center of the storm.

"Deception is a tool that can have many uses," Roj Kell said at last. "But I fear that I cannot help you in your endeavor."

"And why would that be so?" the Emperor snarled.

"I know but the barest facts of Lord Vader and his habits. The number of times he comes to visit Korriban is insufficient to get a good read on him and besides, he knows how to shield his intentions very well. Undoubtedly something you have taught him."

"So what you want is more information? And here I thought your vast knowledge would be all you'd ever need."

Shrugging once, Kell turned his head toward the throne and a small smile appeared on his lips. How it must rankle that the majority of the Empire's population feared the Dark Lord more than it did its ruler. No wonder Sidious wanted Vader under control and demoted, if at all possible. True, the more powerful beings of the Imperial Court knew who was holding the strings here, but they also played the game and in their black hearts they knew how to indulge Palpatine. No one dared to tread near the Dark Lord though. During the few days he had spent on Coruscant so far, Roj Kell had accompanied Sidious to a few functions, always remaining unseen, observing the proceedings of the court. He found Sidious' vanity disgusting. Such talent wasted on this meaningless little existence. What pleasures could possibly be drawn from boot-licking lackeys and sneaking councillors? And this rebellion. Was it just a pastime for Sidious? And did he realize that it would backfire on him in the end? There was only so much anyone could take, and even if the rebels were squashed the sullen obedience and quiet suffering of the people would not go unheeded for long. There would be new conflicts and in the end there would be nowhere to run or hide. Pale green eyes seeking the Sith Master's sickly yellow gaze, Roj Kell nodded slowly:

"My knowledge is quite sufficient."

Back on board the Liberty, Han, Jix, Chewie and Leia were assembled in front of Luke's bed in the med section. He looked better now, not so pale, and he was smiling for the first time in days. "So Ben told you to go to Dagobah? The dead Ben Kenobi?" Han asked again.

"Yes. And I will go. There's a Jedi Master there who will train me. Isn't that great? Next time Vader and I meet I will be better prepared for a fight," he added proudly.

"Take it easy, Luke, "Jix told him, "Vader is years ahead of you." He and Leia shared a knowing look.

"I know that I have much to learn, but how are we going to win this war if we have no one who can stand up to Vader or the Emperor?" Luke asked them sullenly.

While Jix tried not to laugh, Han shook his head, smiling: "I don't know where you take that confidence from, kid."

When Jix finally made it to his quarters, still exhausted from the strenuous Hoth mission, he found Mara waiting for him. "How's it going?" he asked her wearily, dropping on his bed. She remained where she was seated in a high-backed chair and regarded him coolly. "What?" he demanded, unnerved.

"The princess doesn't trust me," she told him icily.

Jix propped himself up on his elbows, his eyebrows raised: "And that is supposed to be my fault? I thought you knew your job. Gain her trust first, then ask questions. We've got time."

"No we don't," she replied and stood abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I have just gotten the order to eliminate her."

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to protest or anything?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your primary informant here among the rebels."

"I could easily find others, Mara, but this plan is stupid."

"And why?" Clearly hurt by his remark she stood there, arms folded in front of her chest, green eyes flashing.

"Because you are so new here you would be the first suspect. And that would endanger my mission here too."

"Then you will come with me."

"If Lord Vader finds out that I quit my assignment because you were too stupid to plan ahead, both our heads will be on the line. Don't you see? Killing her now would gain us nothing."

"My orders have been clear, Wrenga Jixton. And I will follow them."

"All right, Mara. Do what you must. But I won't help you if you get caught. And if I have to, I'll kill you personally before you can blow my cover too. Understood?"

She nodded sharply, then left. What a fine mess this was! Jix sighed inwardly. He could not tell Mara to not do it or kill her, because that would only bring the Emperor on his trail. But he could warn Leia, no problem. Mara would try to kill the princess somewhere private, try to cover up the traces she left and then run. There would be questions and some of them Jix didn't want to answer. But, first things first.

He found Leia sitting at the viewport in her quarters, staring out at the stars.

"Jix," she said with a smile when he entered. But the expression on his face quickly wiped it off her lips. "What is it?"

"Mara has orders to kill you."

"What?"

"You'll draw her somewhere private and I take care of her. If she gets caught, she'll blow my cover. Neither you nor I want that to happen, right?"

"Yes. Come, sit down, We'll think of something."

The ambush had been well planned, no doubt. Four fighters were blocking the way into the Sluis Van system, while three mid-sized freighters' cross-fire kept the Dark Lord's small yacht occupied. The strain on the ship already was critical and Vader fought hard to keep the whole thing from breaking apart. With clenched teeth, he concentrated on taking out the fighters, the easier target for his guns, while trying to avoid the freighters' fire at the same time. Diving suddenly, he managed to let one of the fighters smash into another of its peers. Then he turned the yacht around, taking on the freighters.

But his ship's maneuverability had decreased heavily with the number of hits it had taken so far. At one time Vader could barely avoid hitting one of the other ships himself. This was taking too long. Feinting a roll underneath one of the freighter's belly, he drew the ship through a long curve instead, heading for hyperspace. The yacht suddenly presented a much clearer target and the Dark Lord felt each additional hit into the ship hull as if it were a stab to his own chest. He sighed deeply, when the long starlines of hyperspace finally embraced his ship. That had been close.

Only seconds later real-space hit the yacht like a hammer blow. Vader was thrown hard against the seat restraint, momentarily shocked, and then fought in vain to get the ship back under control. The hyperdrive was gone and with it most of navigation.

Cursing loudly, Vader strained to get the ship on a decent course instead of a headlong plunge towards the surface of an unknown planet directly underneath. But too late. The yacht crashed through the dense rainforest with murderous speed, leaving a trail of destruction behind, and raking a deep furrow into the swampy ground.

When finally all sound had ceased, only the faint 'ping' of the ship's cooling hull was to be heard through the deadly silence. After twenty minutes or so the normal noises of the jungle returned and the day moved on as if nothing had happened at all.

Darth Vader felt numb. He had tried to cushion the fall with the Force and succeeded, else there would have been only a crater to mark his grave. But the giant trees had damaged the ship immensely. And not only the ship. One especially thick branch had crashed through the viewport and bent the control panel upwards, broken the window frame, and one unfortunate metal rod had buried itself in Vader's lungs. His legs were stuck and he could not feel them anymore. Likely they were broken and part of the artificial circuitry too. Moving his head seemed impossible and he felt blood rise from his lungs, threatening to drown him. Angry, he summoned the Force to him, but there another surprise was waiting: somebody was blocking him. He tried again, with the same result. Finally, completely exhausted, the Dark Lord simply fainted.

When he woke again, he lay in a low, moist cave, with thick roots hanging from the dark ceiling. His helmet and mask had been taken off and he could feel the cool air on his bare skin. A feeling of profound peace seemed to fill this place to bursting.

But, still weak, Vader started violently when a voice next to his head spoke suddenly: "Rest you need, Lord Vader, and heal you will."

"Master Yoda," the Dark Lord sighed and tried to turn his head to face the tiny alien. But the Master's walking stick boring gently, but firmly into the exposed skin of his neck brought him up short.

"Move you will not, for now," the Jedi's tone was that of open amusement and Vader felt anger stir in his mind again. He started saying something hurtful, when Yoda interrupted him again: "Speaking too, is not allowed. Sleep now you will."

Feeling a cold reptilian hand on his forehead, Darth Vader gritted his teeth as the Jedi Master let the Force flow through him, convincing his body that it was time to rest again. What rankled most was the ease with which Yoda pushed past Vader's own mental defenses. I swear, he began cursing inwardly, before unconsciousness claimed him again.

Leia Organa slowly walked out of the now nearly empty hangar bay, hands clasped behind her back, smiling to herself. Luke had seemed so excited about his going to Dagobah for training and she felt some pride for her bother's commitment to becoming a Jedi Knight. "I hope your path will be different from his though," her father had told her back on Debelan, referring to his own fate. She wished Luke the same. Before leaving he had told her that he wasn't sure how long he would be gone and she missed him already.

Sighing deeply, the Princess pushed the door controls, only to find them blocked. She felt the tiny hairs on her neck stand on end and slowly turned around again, scanning her surroundings anxiously.

"Looking for someone?" Mara's soft voice asked sweetly from the shadows of the single fighter occupying the hangar. Leia spun around, staring at the other woman. 

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. The Emperor's Hand held her tiny blaster in one hand, aiming straight at Leia's heart. "Are you out of your mind?" The Princess took a step back and Mara followed her closely. 

"No, not at all, princess. I am just following orders." 

"Whose orders?" 

"The Emperor's, to be precise." 

"What? But Jix vowed for you." 

Mara shook her red hair and laughed: "You are so naive, Leia. Wrenga Jixton is Darth Vader's most trusted agent. Don't you know?" 

"Oh, she does," Jix answered from where he had landed after his soundless fall from the hangar bay's observation tower. 

The Emperor's Hand spun around, firing on him, but he was faster. Kicking at her mid-section he sent her flying to the floor. Leia heard the screeching sound of someone trying to work the door controls from the other side, before Jix was on her and pushed her down. Mara's next shot missed Han Solo by centimeters, as he stormed through the now badly damaged door, with Chewbacca right behind. 

"Don't move!" he shouted at the woman now kneeling a few meters away on the polished metal floor and his gaze flicked over to where Jix helped Leia to her feet again. "Drop your weapon," Han ordered and Mara complied grudgingly. But Jix calmly went over, pulled her up and fished a throwing knife from her right boot. 

"How did you know?" Han asked, surprised, when Mara hissed at Jix: "You'll pay for this." Chewie roared an inquiry and Solo added: "Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" 

It was Leia who answered him: "Mara is an Imperial agent. She had orders to kill me." 

Solo turned towards Jix, staring hard at him: "But if I remember correctly, it was this guy here who said we could trust her completely." 

"I can explain this," the other man told him, as Han brought his blaster to aim on him. 

"Then better do it fast." 

"All right, Solo. Can you help out please?" Jix asked Chewie who immediately took hold of Mara's arms. "I had no choice, Han. If I had not allowed her to come here, my cover would have been blown." 

"What cover are you talking about?" 

"Look, I told you that I know a lot about the Imperial Navy, right? Now, my informant..." 

"Uncle Dee." 

"The very same. He's a Navy officer, pretty high up in the hierarchy. We devised a plan together to weaken the Empire from the inside, see?" 

"You are working for Vader!" Mara shouted then, determined on ruining Jix' little story. 

"And he would be pretty upset if he ever found out what I am really doing here," Jix answered calmly. 

"You are Vader's agent?" 

"Officially, yes. But when all this is over I'll make sure to tell him personally that I quit." 

Leia was smiling now. She walked towards Han and put a hand on his arm, pushing it down gently, lowering the weapon he still held. "Jix saved my life, Han. And he is really trustworthy, believe me." 

"If you say so, Leia." But it was clear that Han still wasn't convinced. 

Suddenly Chewbacca roared in pain and let go of Mara, who held another knife in her hands. She went for the single fighter like a shot and climbed in. Han and Chewie ran after her but were too late. If they didn't want to be fried by her ship's exhaust ports, they had to move back. 

Jix stood next to Leia, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"You know," he whispered, wanting to make sure only she heard him, "this is just perfect. When she reports to Palpatine that I am the traitor, your father is free from the Emperor's doubts." 

"I see. Clever, that. I just hope it works." 

The landing on Dagobah wasn't pleasant, and when Luke had finally set his ship down on a mossy clearing and opened the fighter's canopy, the jungle heat hit him like a hammer. "Wow!" he remarked, and climbed out of the cockpit. Testing the ground he found that it gave way slightly, but not alarmingly so. His flightsuit immediately sucked up the air's moisture like a sponge and his hair quickly matted down with sweat. Getting his gear from the shuttle, Luke sighed and prepared his search for the Jedi Master Yoda. 

Unknown to young Skywalker, the old master was watching him through the dense undergrowth, finding many similarities to the youth's father. Yoda shook his head slowly and returned to the dark cave where the Dark Lord still slept. The latter was rudely woken by the Jedi Master's walking stick poking at his neck again. 

"I wish you found some other way to get my attention," he grumbled. Yoda laughed quietly. 

"Feeling better are you?" 

"Yes. Much better. Thank you." Vader slowly started to rise, fighting the sudden headache and sat up, looking down at the tiny Jedi Master. "You look old today," he remarked. 

The other smiled slightly: "A few things there are that I could say about your appearance too, my lord." 

"Point taken," the Dark Lord replied, answering his smile. 

Over the past days he had healed slowly, with Yoda's help. The old Jedi Master had quit treating him like a prisoner after some heated discussions and now it was as if they had formed an unspoken truce somewhere along the way. It wasn't much, but it was something. But Vader still felt the bonds the Jedi Master had fastened on him. 

"Your son, here he is," Yoda told him quietly, eyeing the other closely. 

"What? Luke is here? When did he arrive?" 

"Just now." Vader subsided a bit and pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

"Then you are going to train him?" The Jedi Master nodded gravely. "You know, Master Yoda, I am glad you said yes. Because I would have liked to spare my son the humiliation of being rejected for training." 

"Bitter you are still. But I feel the Light returning to you." 

"Yes. I have felt it too." 

Raising his head proudly, Yoda looked Vader straight in the eye: "A mistake I made perhaps in not letting Qui-Gon train you when he asked for it, Anakin Skywalker. But undo that mistake only you can." 

"I... understand." 

It was a day later. Luke had been glad to finally find the Jedi Master after hours of running around in this swamp. Although he had been initially disappointed in the little alien's appearance, Yoda quickly made it clear that appearance could often deceive. 

The two had shared a meal in the Jedi Master's tiny house and Luke had had to take good care of his head. But he had endured the cramped dinner valiantly, not wanting to put his new teacher off. 

Now, with the morning rain pouring down on the young Jedi, his training had finally started in earnest. It wasn't easy for him, since Yoda required that he free his mind of all his desires. That he learn patience. Patience! He didn't have time! But nevertheless he was here to learn and he would learn fast. Setting his jaw in determination, he continued concentrating on the flow of the Force around him. 

"A good student is he, willing to learn patience," Yoda smiled at the cave's other occupant whose blue eyes suddenly flashed with a distant fire. 

"I just hope that he learns forgiveness too. I know that I never did, and it was my undoing in the end." 

The Jedi Master nodded gravely: "Challenge you he will." 

"I know. But I am ready for that." 

"He is not." 

"Then teach him well, Master," Darth Vader answered coldly and rose, leaving the dank cave behind and leaning his back against the rough bark of the old tree which concealed it. 

He stood there silently, his eyes fastened on the stars just visible through the dense foliage and clouds. The night air brought with it the heavy scents of the swamp and of a distant campfire. Luke. He was out there, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead. When the Dark Lord slowly started walking towards where his son would be quietly meditating as he always did at this time of day, ever since he had come here, Yoda's voice stopped him. "Don't," was all the old master said. And the other complied. 

Standing torn between anger, desire, love and loneliness, the first raindrops falling from the sky bringing back memories of flowing fire and anguish, Darth Vader realized that again he was standing at a crossroads. He had to decide what he really wanted for his children: merely their safety or their love. 

"Choose you must."

"I know. But this battle will not be easy. Do you think he expects me to kill him?"

"A test this is not. Power to him is everything."

"So it is all or nothing."

"Know you do best your opponent."

"He taught me how to play the game. But that means he knows the way I think."

"Know your heart he does? Think not I do."

Anakin turned his head ever so slightly, a faint smile on his lips. "He is not the only one there."

A week had passed and Luke decided that he could wait no longer. Just about to tell Yoda that he had to leave, the Jedi Master met him for their morning run. Sighing, Luke shouldered the backpack upon which the ancient master perched like an owl, and started to run. The exercise was designed to both sharpen his concentration and to hone his physical skills. 

But Luke was thinking of something else. He stumbled more than once and Yoda chided him for his clumsiness, asking him to concentrate harder. "Turn right now," Yoda ordered suddenly and Luke was a bit surprised that they left their usual route. 

The undergrowth became thicker and nasty thorns scratched at the youth. Finally pushing through a particularly dense growth of bushes, Luke stopped short. His mouth fell open as he beheld what could only be a crash site. The swamp had swallowed most of the traces on the ground, but broken trees and parts of machinery told their own tale. Forgetting everything else, Luke put a protesting Jedi Master down on the damp ground and started running towards where the ship must have finally come to rest. In awe, he circled the wreck of a small yacht which must have been a real beauty before she had met her end on this forsaken planet. 

Suddenly a bald, scarred head with piercing blue eyes popped out of the smashed cockpit's interior, startling the young Jedi. "Hey, son," the apparition said loudly, "can you by any chance give me a lift?" 

Then the man drew himself out of the wreck and jumped to the ground. Luke took a step back when the muscular body unfolded into its full, impressive height. Purple scars were slashed across that deadly pale face and for a moment the youth wondered whether the man had received those injuries during the crash. But no, the scars looked old and immediately Luke imagined that this was a pirate, a hero of many battles. He certainly looked like a warrior. 

"Now. What about that lift?" the stranger asked again, not unkindly. 

"I...I," Luke stuttered, but Master Yoda came to his rescue. The tiny alien had finally reached the two men and stared speculatively at the taller one. 

"Help you he can," he said and the other nodded after the merest hesitation. 

"If you can get me to Nar Shaddaa you won't regret it," the stranger told Luke and attempted a smile. 

"Sure," he answered, at a loss of what else to say. 

"And what is your name, son?" 

The flight to Nar Shadaa was uneventful, compared to his recent voyage to Sluis Van, but Darth Vader liked it that way. He used the time to study his son more closely without revealing his own identity. And the boy wisely did not try to dig too deep into his passenger's past. He could feel Luke's excitement though, and understood it well. Here he was, on his first mission all alone, meeting a mysterious stranger and just beginning to uncover the secrets of the Force. No doubt there was a lot going on in that head of his. 

"So, where do you come from?" 

The boy started at the sudden sound, but turned around in his seat to smile at him shyly. Far too trusting, this child, but his naiveté was charming in its own way. 

"I am from Tatooine. You've probably never heard of that planet." 

"Oh, no. I've been to a lot of worlds. Seen most of them. Tatooine too." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. When I was a boy, I vowed to travel to all the stars of this galaxy." 

"And you did. " 

"Close. " 

"You must have seen a lot out there." 

"Mostly the interior of spaceships." _And some things I don't want to remember._

"I spent most of my life on a moisture farm. So far." 

"What are you doing now?" 

He could see Luke hesitate, searching for a fitting answer. "I work freelance." 

"A freelance Jedi Knight? Never heard of one before." 

"You know!" 

"Well, Yoda and I go a long way back." 

"Then you are a Jedi too?" 

"Not anymore." 

"Oh. Why did you quit?" 

Vader didn't answer. He was staring out into the distance, a sense of danger flaring in his mind shortly. Something had very nearly gone wrong. 

"How much longer until we reach Nar Shadaa?" 

Luke would have to wait. 

Mara Jade stormed along the huge corridors of the Imperial Palace, her red hair flying wildly behind her. The Emperor had asked her to report immediately after landing her ship and she could not wait to tell him of her uncoverings concerning Jix. 

The huge double doors swung aside and permitted her to enter. The throne room was unlit, but she could make out the Emperor's sunken form sitting on his throne. Mara stepped forward and bowed deeply. 

"What news, Emperor's Hand?" he asked gravely. 

"Master, I have uncovered the identity of the traitor." 

"And have you killed the Princess as ordered?" 

"No, but..." 

Palpatine cut her short with a wave of an aged hand. "The traitor is Wrenga Jixton, Lord Vader's agent. I know that already." 

"But, how?" she sputtered in surprise. 

"Lord Vader has told me the same." 

"Lord...Vader?" 

"Yes," the deep resonating voice of the Dark Lord echoed throughout the chamber. Mara could see him now, the image transmitted onto the holoscreen on the wall. "I have made my own inquiries. And since you have not managed to eliminate the princess, I hope you have at least succeeded in killing the traitor." 

"Don't be so harsh, Lord Vader," Palpatine chided his right-hand man playfully. "But still, the question remains," he added, turning his gaze on Mara. 

She hesitated. "No, I have not succeeded," she answered meekly. 

"I am displeased with you, Emperor's Hand. You will remain in your quarters until your services are needed again." 

Mara bowed deeply and quickly left the room, close to tears. She had risked so much! And now this. To be so humiliated in front of Vader hurt. If she ever got the chance, she would make Jix pay for all this. That was, if Vader didn't get to him first. 

"Lord Vader, you took a foolish risk. You are lucky you were not killed in the rebel attack." The Dark Lord said nothing. "But now we know that your agent is behind all this. And I must say that my doubts in your loyalty seem wholly unjustified now." Still, no answer. "I imagine you are asking yourself why I ordered Mara Jade to kill your daughter. Very simple. You were missing and I had no way of confirming whether you were dead or maybe had even defected to the Rebels." 

"Then this assassination would only have served as a warning? A mere display of mastery?" 

"You understand me well, my servant." 

"Indeed, I do." Vader bowed sharply and straightened again: "If I may leave now, Master. I would like to prepare a small surprise for my agent..." 

"Of course, go ahead." 

When the Dark Lord had ended the transmission, Palpatine felt elated. The man had swallowed the fake rebel attack whole and though Palpatine hadn't succeeded in humiliating Vader further, he could be satisfied with the mission's outcome. He had planned for Vader to land his damaged ship on Sluis Van, where he would have had to admit defeat in front of his troops. Though this had not happened, the Dark Lord had been gravely injured and weakened. And furthermore, he had lost his best agent. 

Darth Vader permitted himself a tiny smile. Palpatine had not even realized that he had seen through his plan all along. Hadn't he told the old man that only three people would know of his mission? The Emperor probably even now congratulated himself on his own cunning. Hah! Taking that risk had fully paid off for Vader. And faking the doctor's report would be easy. Palpatine would learn too late that he was as healed as he ever could be. The artificial limbs remained, but his lungs functioned again, allowing him to breathe without any aid. After being dropped off at Nar Shadaa, he had stolen a ship and was now on his way back to Coruscant. His feelings had been right, it would seem. Mara Jade would pay dearly for laying a hand on his daughter. Very soon. And Palpatine with her. 

Stalking through the corridors Mara was fuming inside. She had done so much! And failed. Hanging her head in defeat her shoulders slumped just a little bit. This was not fair. But she would obey her master. Then a sudden movement by one of the windows caught her attention and she immediately was back to her old self again, green eyes narrowing as she came closer. A tall man was standing there, dressed in long, black robes that concealed most of his form. Draped over his back a mane of thick white hair fell down his shoulders and somehow she found that he looked like a raptor perching somewhere to look out for prey. As she drew level with him he turned his head ever so slightly and for a second Mara was captivated by the beautiful display of lights playing along Coruscant's skyline. Locking her eyes on the stranger again she drew a sharp breath. Cast in shadows the man's face became a mask in the gloom and Mara involuntarily took a step back.

"Who are you?" He did not answer, only looked away again, his gaze drawn into the distance once more. Suddenly curious the Emperor's Hand stepped up to join him. But anything unusual failed to materialize out in the busy lanes of the capital. "What are you looking at?"

"The mountains."

She gave him a startled look. It was not so much the fact that anyone trying to see the Menarai Mountains at this time of day could only be foolish, but his voice had surprised her. It flowed like a soft caress down her spine, making her shiver. Drawing back in some alarm she put a hand on the handle of her blaster warily. 

"I have never seen you here before," Mara stated coolly, watching him more closely. 

"Nor will you again, I assume," he answered, raising his eyebrows knowingly. Shaking her head to get rid of the effects his startling voice had left the young woman turned away to leave. And frowned at a pair of red-robed guards standing not far away, observing them carefully. She threw a hard glance back at the man, then left for good. Strange. Very strange. 

He watched her go disinterestedly. She was a pawn, nothing more. Unimportant, to say the least. Still, Roj Kell found that she was, in a way, also fascinating. For one so young she was incredibly tough, and yet, so innocent at the same time. Sidious had taught her well. Frowning slightly, the ancient Sith looked back in the direction the woman had come from. The throne room was not far away and if he was not mistaken the Emperor would just now be discussing the most recent mission with his second. Things had just become very interesting. Inclining his head suddenly he closed his eyes, picking up the more prominent feelings from the Sith Master. Yes, it was time. Turning around to nod at the guards he waited for them to join his side. 

"I wish to see the Emperor."

"Not until he has given us that order himself," one of the men stated gravely. 

Roj Kell smiled. "He will see me now."

The other guard leaned toward his companion slowly and they conversed quietly over the head-comms installed into the slick helmets protecting and hiding their faces. Then the one who had spoken the first time gestured toward the corridor. "He will see you now."

"Of course," the ancient Sith whispered, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

When he strode into the great hall, his escort at his heels, he did not find Sidious at first glance. The man seemed to have completely merged with the over-sized chair he called his throne.

"My friend!" the Sith Master called gleefully, dismissing the guards with a wave of his hand. "All is well."

Bowing slightly Roj Kell kept his features even. "I am pleased to hear it."

"Are you now?" Sidious purred quietly. "Not that I care. Fact is though that your presence is not required here any longer. You will return to Korriban tonight."

"As you wish."

"You do not regret it?"

"Not at all. The changes you have undertaken on Coruscant are not to my liking."

"What is it you miss then?"

"The taste of righteousness. All I can sense is greed and resignation. Hardly inspiring."

Sidious stared at him. There was no way he could have missed the sharpness in the ancient Sith's tone, or the criticism. "All the inspiration I need, Lord Kell, I do have," he rasped at last. "And rest assured that it will last me for a very long time to come."

Roj Kell did not answer at first. Then, very softly, he said: "That I am certain of. Almost." 

Cackling in wry amusement the Sith Master rose from his seat. "Your defiance is quite the entertainment, my old friend. Alas, I will have to part with your charming company for the time being. Until this matter is resolved. And then I will raise a toast to your continued health, my lord." 

"I am so looking forward to that. But let us not talk of celebration when victory is still so far out of reach."

"Not as far as you might think."

"Jix!" the comm officer called out on the Liberty's bridge. 

"What!" the other shouted back. 

"It's your Uncle again." 

Leia nodded at Jix and he left his post by her side, only to find that she was following him to the conference room. When the door had closed behind them, he turned to face her. "Leia, I don't think..." But she just went past him and took the call herself. 

"Jix, tell me again why you let Mara Jade nearly kill my daughter!" an angry voice breathed from the speaker. 

"I am unhurt, thank you," Leia answered with a smile. 

There was a short pause on the other end. Then: "What is the meaning of this?" 

Jix pushed Leia aside and glared at her: "Nothing, she just remembered everything. So I had to tell her why I was really here and..." 

"You told her what?" 

"It's all right," Leia cut in, "we can work together on this." 

"You are right, princess, of course." 

"Please. Call me Leia. Father." That last word was no more than a whisper, but the ensuing pause was decidedly longer than the one before. 

"There was the chance that you would remember, but I didn't want to erase all of your memories. I am sure there are a lot you wouldn't want to lose." 

"Yes, there are those too. Thank you," she said and Jix saw sudden tears in her eyes. 

"Uncle Dee, how is everything coming along?" he asked. 

"All is well, Jix, don't worry. Just keep going and leave the rest to me." 

"All right. What about Mara?" 

"I'll take care of her. And if I hear that one of my children is threatened again, despite you being there, I swear I'll take care of you too." 

"Understood," Jix answered, grinning broadly. "Good hunting. Jix out." 

He saw Leia smile at him. "What?" 

"Oh, nothing," she replied and turned to leave when Han came charging into the room. 

"Luke is back," he announced, and the trio went to meet their friend. 

Luke looked good, Leia thought. She went forward to embrace him and kissed his cheek. 

"I have missed you," she said, smiling, ignoring his startled expression. "How was the training?" 

"Yeah, give Vader a run for his money," Han told his friend and patted Luke's shoulder. "Come, we got some news for you." 

Jix and Leia shared a knowing glance and the princess sighed: "Han, this is unnecessary." 

"No, it's not. Friends should be truthful with each other," he answered, "and that includes everyone here." 

"Why? What happened?" Luke asked, curious. 

"You'll see." 

"You are what?" 

"Vader's agent. Do I need to repeat myself again?" 

Jix was highly annoyed. He didn't like it at all that Han had insisted on this little talk with the kid. But now they were here, sitting together in Luke's quarters, only the two of them. The youth pursed his lips thoughtfully. Then his head came up suddenly and for a moment his eyes became the reflections of the morning sky over an arctic sea. 

"You will send him a message from me." 

"I won't." 

"Tell him that I will meet with him alone. He'll know what I mean." 

Jix nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the man sitting across from him, blonde strands of hair falling down into his face, shadowing cold, piercing blue eyes. 

"You know," he whispered, barely audible, "You really are your father's son." 

He was halfway out the door, when Luke asked him what he had meant by that. Jix didn't answer. 

It was nearly midnight on Coruscant, but a haunting vision kept Darth Vader awake. Again and again he saw himself tumble from the ledge, falling towards the hot, red, burning lava, felt it close around him, eating his flesh and melting into his bones. And the most frightening about this vision was the face of Obi-Wan, as he stood exhausted, bereft of all emotion, and watching his former student and friend die, his aged features transformed ever so slowly into the youthful face of Luke Skywalker. 

The chiming of the comm unit broke into the Dark Lord's nightmarish vision. 

"What is it?" he demanded harshly, and was surprised when Wrenga Jixton answered. 

"I need to talk to you." 


	4. Fate Calling

****

Chapter 4 – Fate Calling

"I need to talk to you." These words out of Wrenga Jixton's mouth almost always meant trouble. 

"Concerning my son?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Intuition." 

"He wants to challenge you." 

"This does not come as a surprise to me, Jix." 

"Then why do I tell you?" 

"I really do not know." 

"Because he asked me to." 

"What? Can't you keep even one secret? I am displeased with your efforts, Jix, I have to tell you that." 

"And what are you going to do about that challenge?" 

There was a long pause, before the Dark Lord answered. "Tell him to meet me on Eol Sha in five days." 

"Sure. Care to enlighten me as to what you are planning?" 

"No." 

"Just what I thought. Jix out." 

Luke Skywalker looked up from the report on Hoth he had been reading, when the door to his quarters slid open, revealing Jix standing there with Han and Leia close behind. "Come in," the young man said and stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of his bed. "What did he say?" 

"He'll meet you on Eol Sha. And if I might add: you don't know what you are doing." 

"Oh, I do all right. Jix, this is my chance to rid this galaxy of a monster, don't you see? And if I fail, I will die knowing that I have at least tried it. Unlike you." 

"Kid, do you know how many Jedi Knights and Masters have fought Vader before? You won't defeat him." 

"We shall see." 

Jix sighed and shook his head. It was not that he feared for the kid - Vader would never harm him, he knew - it was his foolish self-confidence. A few weeks of Jedi training and Luke thought he could defeat a Dark Lord? In any case, he was in for a nasty surprise. 

"Luke, I don't want you to go," Leia pleaded, but he shook his head. "Jix has tried convincing me to stay too and I'll tell you the same I did him: it is my duty to challenge Vader. It was he who killed my father." 

Leia started to say something, but she saw Jix, standing behind Luke, shake his head slightly. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Luke, just be careful," she whispered and watched him go. 

"Don't worry, Princess. He won't be hurt." 

"I know. But he is acting very strange. He was never one for blind revenge before." 

"Hey, if he wants to." 

"Shut up, Han. Don't tell me you aren't worried." 

"I am, Your Highnessness, and that's why I'm going after him." 

"No, you won't." 

"But, you just said..." 

"He doesn't need any protection, Han." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. But you are not going too. I need you here." 

Eol Sha brought back bitter memories. Standing atop one of the rugged black stones dotting the harsh surface with its many geysers and volcanoes, Darth Vader let his mind wander back in time. 

__

He stood facing Obi-Wan again, two pairs of blue eyes reflecting the glare of twin blue blades locked in deadly competition. Cuts and burns decorated both warriors, but Anakin Skywalker was losing. The reason for starting the fight was all but forgotten this had long become a struggle for survival. Sweat poured down his face, the heat of battle and of the sulphurous gases surrounding them both. He didn't even dare to blink his eyes, as they stared at each other, waiting. Anakin's mind was racing: if he wanted to delay his defeat, he'd have to attack now, with all the strength left to him. The problem was that Obi-Wan knew that too. 

A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that he should never have challenged his former friend, that he was too proud to forgive. But it was too late to turn back now. He feinted left, then jumped over Obi-Wan's head, cutting at his back as he came back down again. The sudden searing pain across his calves told him that he had misjudged his trajectory. A fatal error. His injured legs were unable to carry his weight and his knees hit the ground hard. Anakin bit his lower lip and let himself fall further to avoid the other's next stroke. Rolled around and came back up. Obi-Wan's blue blade rushed at him out of nowhere and Anakin very nearly panicked. As he threw himself backwards the lightsaber brushed his face ever so slightly, making him scream in pain. Then, suddenly, he was airborne and the heat was rushing at him, choking him. He heard someone call his name, terrified. Then it was over. No more Anakin. 

Darth Vader heaved a deep sigh. He had chosen this location because it reminded him of his failure, his ultimate fall. Smiling at the irony of his own private joke, he suddenly became aware of the rushing of wind. Turning around he saw Luke's X-wing touch down a few hundred meters away. The boy must be getting very good. He had never felt him arrive. 

"Luke Skywalker," he greeted the advancing figure, quietly savoring the sound of that name. 

"Lord Vader," his son answered curtly. Without any preamble the boy ignited his lightsaber. Its blue blade seemed like a bad omen to the Dark Lord. 

"I didn't call you here to fight you." 

"But I did," Luke answered through gritted teeth and attacked. Well, he certainly isn't wasting any time, Vader thought and side-stepped the first clumsy stroke. Now I only need to get him to listen. 

An hour later Luke was exhausted from chasing the Dark Lord around the rough terrain. They were facing each other, standing ten meters or so apart. The boy had his blade lowered and was staring murder at the other man. 

"This is unfair," he said finally. 

"Is it?" Vader asked calmly, "Why?" 

"You don't even give me a chance to defeat you in a duel." 

"You wouldn't have a chance, son." 

"Really? Then why don't you prove it? Come on! Your lightsaber!" 

The Dark Lord looked at his red-faced offspring, taking in his appearance, the blonde hair matted down with sweat, the heaving chest and the wild blue eyes. He looks just like I must have back then, he realized and slowly put his hand to the handle of his lightsaber. Unclipping it from his belt he saw Luke straighten and tense, raising his blade. And start in shocked surprise, when the Dark Lord threw the weapon to the ground, the clattering of metal on stone the only sound between them. 

After a long silence Luke asked, incredulous: "You are giving up?" 

Shaking his masked head, the other started walking slowly towards him, a dark shadow come alive. The young Jedi retreated before him, not knowing how to react. 

"There is something you need to know, young Skywalker. It's about forgiveness." 

"Forgiveness?" 

"The very same." 

"What about it?" 

"I came here in peace. Put down your weapon so we can talk in peace too." 

"No. You only want to trick me!" 

"Very well," the Dark Lord stopped his advance, "Tell me why you came here." 

"To kill you, like you killed my father." 

"Ah, just what I thought. Did you know that your father died here? On this very planet?" 

"Is that why you set up our meeting here?" 

"To make a point. Your father died because he had not learned forgiveness. I don't want that fate for you." 

"Forgive you? Never!" 

"Then I win." 

When Luke's face paled at hearing these words, his father knew that he had truly learned a lot under Master Yoda's tutelage. Suddenly determination returned to his son's eyes again and he deactivated his lightsaber, throwing the handle away, to join the Dark Lord's on the ground. 

"All right," he growled, "let's talk." 

Behind his mask, Darth Vader smiled. I wish Obi-Wan had done the same, he thought briefly, but the sudden gushing of superhot water not two meters away from the young Jedi interrupted his good mood. Fear gripped his heart when he saw Luke turn around in surprise, stumble and slip on the suddenly wet stones, his fall taking him straight towards one of the volcano pits. 

"LUKE!" 

Sprinting over to his son, Vader threw himself forward, grabbing Luke's wrist just in time. But his own momentum carried him further and further, until his legs found purchase on the slippery ledge. His own terrified gaze was fixed on his son's face, the boy's eyes wide, the mouth opened to form a scream, but his throat choked by fear. 

Luke was dangling over the glowing abyss, the heat nearly unbearable. The sight confronted his father with the fear and the feeling of betrayal he had experienced before plunging into the molten rock all those years ago. It paralyzed him for precious seconds. Only when he felt his body slide forward, his boots losing their hold on the ledge, did the spell break. Eyes grim and lips pressed tightly together, Darth Vader made his choice. Arching his back he threw Luke over aching shoulders, using the Force to carry his son further, into safety. The sudden movement sent the Dark Lord over the edge and on a headlong plunge into the past. He felt the lava close around him and his fall cushioned by its thick texture and laughed silently. Using the Force to shield himself on his steady descent to the pit's bottom his mind was overwhelmed with happiness. Luke was safe. That was all that counted now. 

"Anakin." 

"Obi-Wan." 

The glowing spirit of his old master was smiling. "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Frankly, yes." 

"You did very well with Luke. Better than I did with you back then." 

"Glad you agree." 

"Well, I knew you would turn back in the end." 

"Did you talk to Yoda?" 

"Yes." 

"So you two had all this planned?" 

"No. Actually our plan was very different. More...final." 

"I see." 

"But I am very glad it turned out this way." 

"So am I. I will see you on the other side." 

The sun was shining brightly into Emperor Palpatine's private quarters. He was having a light meal and was deeply immersed in reading the most recent report from the front. The Imperial Navy was still the more superior force, but the Rebel Fleet was either getting better or extremely lucky. 

Suddenly he experienced a strange feeling. Like a dark shadow filling his mind with dread. Looking up sharply he frowned and concentrated. There was something familiar about this. Like a deep bond breaking, like the death of part of his own self, like.... Like Vader dying. Palpatine felt his scalp tingle. He had had just the same feeling when his first apprentice had been killed. Just the same. 

"Give me Lord Vader's head comm," he ordered the computer harshly. There was only static. Nothing. No trace of the Dark Lord in the Force. This could not be! Not Vader. Gone. 

For a long moment he was paralyzed with shock, but then reason took over again. If Vader was dead the rebels would undoubtedly become more daring, He needed to increase his defenses immediately. Still, maybe it was also for the best. With Vader gone he might be able to blame the most recent failures on the Dark Lord, redeem the Empire's reputation and squash the Rebellion once and for all, without having to take care not to annoy the wrong people. A smile returned to his lips. Yes, all was going well.

Leia, Han and Jix were bent over the Hoth report, making plans. The Liberty was prepared to leave her and the other ships' hiding place in deep space and they were only waiting for Luke to rejoin them. 

"This cave seems big enough to serve as hangar for our fighters. And if we can build stable tunnels between these two, we get a command center and this one for communications. Yes?" 

Leia looked up, when her comm chimed. 

"Princess Leia, you asked to be notified, when Commander Skywalker arrived. His X-wing is just coming in." 

"Thank you." Turning towards Han she smiled. "Let's go and greet him, shall we?" 

They met their friend in the main hangar bay. He was just unloading Artoo from his perch when they arrived. It was Leia who was the first to spot the two lightsabers hanging at his belt. 

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cold with dread. When he turned to face her she took a step back. His eyes were troubled and he looked deeply hurt. 

"I...I don't understand what happened. Vader said my father died on Eol Sha and that he died because he could not forgive. He never ever ignited his own lightsaber. Just...talked. I slipped and fell. He saved my life...." 

Grabbing his flightsuit Leia was shaking him roughly, hissing: "Where is he?" 

"Dead. I think. He fell into the lava pit instead of me. It was..." 

Jix' fist sent him flying to the polished metal floor. "You!" the Corellian shouted, red with anger. 

"Oh, Luke," Leia whispered and knelt at his side. 

"What's wrong?" Han asked, frowning. "Vader is dead. What more could we wish for?" 

The venomous glares from both Jix and the princess shut him up. "Conference room," Leia ordered.

When Luke and Han were seated at the table and Jix was pacing the floor like a caged animal, Leia began her tale. 

"On Debelan, I was badly injured when pirates attacked the Imperial troops investigating their base. Vader was with those Imperials, as you know. He healed my injuries and saved my life twice, before we were both captured by the pirates. Jix freed me, as you also know, but what you don't know, and what I myself couldn't remember until some weeks ago, Vader was with him. Jix is his agent, his best. You know that too. But this you don't: Darth Vader is really a Jedi Knight who turned to the Dark Side, a man named Anakin Skywalker." 

"Skywalker?" Luke's eyes widened. 

"Your father, Luke. And mine. This is the short version. Jix has come here on Vader's behalf to help us, as he himself was helping us, taking a very great risk." 

"I don't believe this." 

"You'd better do, Han. I do not lie." 

Luke had stood up and slowly walked towards the princess: "You are my sister. Leia, I ...I don't know what to say." 

"Then say nothing." 

"I am sorry." 

She turned her head away, tears streaming down her face: "It is not your fault, Luke, you didn't know. But I had hoped..." 

She sighed and took a seat next to Han, who quietly took her in his arms. She welcomed his embrace and leaned against his shoulder, crying openly now. Luke was hugging himself, blue eyes staring into the distance, as if remembering something. 

"You know," Jix said suddenly, his voice rough, "this is really bad. Where are we supposed to get the fleet information from now? I can't believe he's dead. He just can't die now. I mean, we are nearly there, I know it. But we need him. Who's supposed to get rid of Palpatine? That kid there? I don't think so." 

"Jix, calm down," Han told him."We can still make this work." 

"Really? How?" 

"We'll find a way." Solo tightened his embrace and kissed Leia's hair. 

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked suddenly, her voice muffled against his shirt. 

"Why should I? I understand why you kept this secret, although it will take some time to get used to this. Your father? Wow." 

"I love you, Han." 

"I know." 

Two hours later the Skywalker twins were standing alone, facing the viewport in Leia's quarters. They were holding each other's hands, sharing their grief in silence. Leia had told her brother everything about their father she knew. About Debelan and the way he cared for her, his strange sense of humor, his determination and the way he always had seemed to be invulnerable and in control. How he always turned to look at the stars when troubled. 

"I can't believe he's gone before we had a chance to get to know him," Leia said quietly. 

Luke only nodded, still immersed in his memories from Eol Sha. "He called my name," he whispered. Kissing Leia's forehead he took his hands out of hers and turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I want to talk to Jix about...father." 

"Do that. But he's with Needa right now, telling him..." 

"Then I'll wait." 

"Lord Vader is dead?" Captain Needa looked devastated. "This is...unbelievable." 

"We have to face it nevertheless." 

"We are done for, you know? Whatever we do now, we don't know whether we disrupt the flow of his planning. We could lose a lot without the right information." 

"But we can't give up." 

"You are right, Jix. And I already have an idea. Tell the princess that we need to set up a meeting with the people I told her about. That way, we might be able to get part of the Navy on our side." 

After some convincing, the Rebel High Command agreed on meeting with Needa's fellow officers, who were dissatisfied with the Empire's current situation. The talks took place on Dantooine, and Leia was in charge. 

She was wearing the long flowing robes of an Alderaanian princess, feeling a bit out of place in the company of all these men in shiny boots and dashing uniforms. Leia smiled at them and motioned for them to take their seats. General Dodonna and Captain Needa had accompanied her on this mission and both men wore serious expressions. 

"Gentlemen, let me welcome you on Dantooine. We owe this meeting to Captain Needa and I again want to thank him for his efforts in making this happen." The eerie silence following the introdutiocn was slightly unsettling, but the princess simply continued. Leia's face became grave. "There is someone else we should honor today. Someone who in his own way has done a lot to help the rebellion. As you know, Lord Vader died two weeks ago." She raised her hand to quiet the Imperial officers' astounded murmuring. "Please. Let me explain why he does deserve this praise from his enemies. He too saw that the Empire could not function this way anymore, that change is needed. He devised a multi-layered strategy to weaken the Empire, working together with an agent of his who has joined the Alliance undercover. We owe both many victories. Lord Vader's death came as a surprise to all of us. We are shocked and we grieve for him like we would a friend, although we knew him only as an enemy. But we have to move on. By coming here you have signaled your willingness to help. If you join us, you will be traitors in the eyes of your fellow officers who choose to stay behind. But you will have done the right thing, the only thing that will bring us closer to our common dream: peace and stability at last." 

After she had finished there was a long silence. Apparently this news had had the impact she had hoped for. Needa had told her that every single commander who would come to attend this meeting was not only loyal to the Dark Lord, but also loyal to his ideals. The former Imperial captain had been certain that after Vader's death had been announced those officers would be more willing to betraying the Empire and he had been right. When the silence was broken first by tentative applause that then broke into a thunder of approving voices, Leia knew that the talks would be long and strenuous, but the first step had been made. 

"You did very well," Jan Dodonna told her quietly and Captain Needa squeezed her arm in support, smiling, before he went to join a group of officers, friends of his, she could see. 

"There is a lot to do, General." 

"But I know you will manage." 

After five days of talking a small part of the Imperial Navy had switched sides. Of course Leia had been aware of the fact that the officers were at the greatest risk when they proposed betrayal to their troops, since Imperial Intelligence was keeping a sharp watch on any commander, to prevent just that. Therefore it was not surprising that only fifteen Star Destroyers managed the shift from foe to ally. It was not enough, but it was a beginning. General Dodonna and Captain Needa worked together on the mission deployments and their efforts showed some successes. But many battles were lost because they had no way of foreseeing what Darth Vader had had planned. Fortunately Needa knew his superior well enough to see through the tactics quickly after the initial firefight. But sometimes that was simply not quick enough. 

"If some miracle doesn't happen soon, we'll lose this war regardless," General Dodonna remarked after a particularly fruitless strategic session. 

"Mara Jade," Palpatine whispered. The young agent looked somewhat relived to be finally called into the Emperor's service again. 

"Master," she replied, pride shining through her voice. 

"I have a task for you. You will track down Wrenga Jixton and bring him here. If you do not succeed this time I will regretfully have to end your services to the Empire. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Master. I will not disappoint you." 

"I very much hope so, Mara Jade. I have lost my most valuable agent already. And while you could never replace his services, I still have faith in your abilities. Now go. And, Mara, I think it would be best if you took some reinforcements this time." The young Hand bowed deeply and left, red-cheeked and humiliated. 

Vader's death had come as a surprise to everyone. And in the wake of this bad news, the defection of part of the fleet had hit the still reeling Empire like a hammer blow. Palpatine did his best to calm everyone, including himself, but if he could not show some successes soon, the people would lose their fear in the Empire's power. Where to start? This was threatening to get out of hand and he would do his best to prevent that from happening. 

Mara was bent over the computer terminal in Lord Vader's private office. She felt bad about this, coming into a dead man's house and snooping around in his private files. The Emperor had given her the Dark Lord's general code and she took it, slightly surprised that her master knew it. But, well, better not to ask. 

They were mostly files on battles, tactics, battle groups, particular officers and, on the other hand, loads of files on ship blueprints and records of technical experiments. 

No sign of Jix. She tried another path and whistled in surprise, when the computer asked her for another password. Another password? This was it, she just knew it! But... Activating her commlink, she waited for Palpatine to answer. 

"What is it?" 

"The computer is asking for another password." 

"Another password? Well, since we are dealing with very sensitive information here..." There was a long pause. "Try 'Padme'." 

"Okay." Mara typed in the five letters and waited. "It worked," she finally announced. 

"Good. This shouldn't take long." He broke the connection, leaving his agent staring hard at the screen. How did he know? 

She had searched the files for about two minutes, when she stumbled over one report that mentioned Wrenga Jixton: it was about a mission to the planet Aridus. Vader had planned this to become a trap for someone called Luke Skywalker. Wait, wasn't that the rebel who had destroyed the Death Star? Apparently the trap had back-fired, leaving Vader badly injured. Jixton had rescued him and they had formed a truce. Jix would work for Vader and the Dark Lord would in turn keep the Empire away from Aridus, whose natives had offered Jix shelter and their friendship after his flight from Kessel. Good. So there was something on that planet he did treasure. An ideal bait. Downloading the file into her data pad, she shut the computer down and left to report her findings to the Emperor

"Good work, Emperor's Hand. You will take a legion with you to Aridus and I am sure the traitor will come to you. Bring him here as soon as you have captured him. And take care." 

Mara nodded and left, striding along the huge corridor, thinking. So, she would lay the trap and hopefully, Jix would walk into it. This should not be too difficult. At least with a legion of storm troopers by her side she had a chance. Smiling grimly, she rounded a corner and headed for her own quarters. 

"Jix!" Leia called after the fuming Corellian as he stormed off the bridge, "wait!" Sighing deeply she went after him. "Where do you think you are going?" 

He turned to face her, blue eyes flashing: "Listen, princess, if the Empire thinks they can massacre the people who gave me shelter and their friendship when I really needed it..." 

"Jix, this is very likely a trap." 

"I know." 

"And you are still going?" 

"I can't just stand by and let that happen. I know the fleet is committed elsewhere, so I'll do this on my own." 

"At least ask Han and Chewie if they are willing to come along. I mean, how are you going to get there anyway?" 

"You are right. I'll ask them. And when all this is over I swear I'll take some flying lessons. Will you be okay?" 

"Of course." 

"You know, Leia, I didn't mean to tell you this, but you are much like your father. Leadership comes natural to you. And you have a strong will and determination." 

"Thank you, Jix. I feel honored." 

"You should." 

The next morning Han and Chewie were already waiting for their passenger. 

"Aridus suicide commando all on board," Han announced solemnly. 

"Han, Chewie, I really appreciate your help." 

"No problem, brother. By the way: Luke's coming too." 

"What? Does Leia know?" 

"Sure she does. Now let's get going." 

The Millennium Falcon was pretty crowded with the four of them on board. Han and Chewie took their usual places, while Luke and Jix strapped into the passenger seats. The lift-off was smooth and soon the freighter was heading into space. 

"So, how are these Chubbits?" Han asked, once they were in hyperspace. 

"They are small reptoids, pretty stocky build. They don't have much technology. And they are really friendly." 

"Sounds good. So they won't be able to help us, eh?" 

"Exactly." They were silent for a while. 

"Anyone want to play some holochess?" Luke asked suddenly, and Chewie agreed. The two of them vanished into the rec room, leaving the two Corellians alone. 

"Jix, I hate to tell you this, but we don't stand a chance against the Imps on Aridus." 

"You've never really seen me fight, Solo. Just wait and see." 

"OK. From a distance, if you don't mind." 

Aridus greeted them with a red and green display of laser fire from two Imperial Star Destroyers. "I think now we can be sure it is a trap," Han remarked through gritted teeth. 

"Just keep flying," Jix answered. 

The Falcon was weaving its way through the net of TIE fighters, with Luke and Jix manning the guns, shooting down everyone who came too close. 

"Head for the mountains," Jix told Han over intercomm and the freighter swerved to the left, dipping low into the planet's atmosphere. Maneuvering through the gorges in the high mountains, the ship quickly left its pursuers behind and finally Han set the Falcon down in the shadow of a valley grove. Jix commented the whole ride by racing down the ramp and throwing himself to his knees, touching the dry grass with both hands. 

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Han called indignantly to Luke's and Chewie's roaring laughter. 

Standing up again Jix shook himself: "It was bad enough. But now we are here. Let's conceal the ship and snoop around. Maybe we can even find the Imperial camp today." 

"Sure. Let's do that. Couldn't we at least wait for nightfall?" 

"No." 

"Whatever you say." 

Mara Jade was scanning the plains with her binoculars. She could just make out the troopers deployed as sentinels. In the camp itself, the captured Chubbits were quietly jabbering at each other, clearly agitated. Did they know help was coming? Perhaps they could sense it in some way. The arrival of a freighter in the system had been reported half an hour ago. Knowing Jix, he wouldn't waste any time. They had to be prepared for tonight. 

"Sergeant!" she called. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Put your troops on red alert. I don't want to make this too easy for them." 

"With all due respect, but we outnumber them at least twenty to one." 

"Odds don't interest me, sergeant, only success." She was nervous and she hated herself for it. Jix was very good, she knew. He had once single-handedly taken out a whole Imperial fortress. 

"You have what?" 

"Well, it was the only way to capture that guy." 

"But, a whole Imperial fortress..." 

"Look who's talking. As I recall your father has done some similar things too." 

Luke shook his head. They were all seated around the holochess table in the rec room and outside night was falling. "Will we survive this?" 

"You really have an optimistic outlook on life, kid." 

"No, seriously. I have never fought so many troops before." Jix watched Luke's hand wander unconsciously towards the two lightsabers at his belt. He had been training with a remote control during the whole flight and both Han and Jix agreed that he was getting really good. 

"If we don't survive it doesn't matter," Jix answered finally. "Now stop worrying. We are leaving in an hour." 

The four of them were marching single-file, with Jix in the lead. While the high grass concealed them well enough, Jix knew that if the Imps had heat sensors, they were already doomed. Well, it was too late to turn back now. 

In the distance they could make out the camp lights and Jix motioned his little group to fan out in search of the sentinels. He himself stayed on course, straight towards the camp. It was not long until he encountered the first trooper. The man was clearly nervous. And he never saw Jix come. Straightening again from the soldier's corpse, Jix took the man's blaster rifle and slung it over his shoulder. With a cat-like grace he stalked forward, eyes and ears straining. There was no sound from either side of him, so he assumed that the others were getting along too. For a moment he saw Chewie's bulk flash in the high grass and he smiled to himself. What a ragtag company they were. 

But then he noticed something else and quickly rushed to the Wookiee's side. "Watch out, there are motion detectors fifteen meters ahead," Jix hissed and went on in search of Luke and Han. After having warned them all, he and Han crawled forward, disabling the sensors one by one. That done, they continued their silent advance. 

Once inside the first perimeter, the group split up. While Luke and Chewie would distract the troopers' attention, the two Corellians would go into the heart of the camp to get the Chubbits out. It was an obvious strategy, but Jix had learned from Vader that the obvious approach often wasn't expected by the enemy. 

When the sound of blaster fire rang out from the opposite side of the camp, Han and Jix moved in. Both trained soldiers and, more important, schooled survivors, they were gliding forward almost noiselessly, striking down opponents or using knives, until the use of blasters had become inevitable. 

Half of the camp had been cleared when they arrived in the big space where the captured Chubbits were huddled together. Jix shot the two soldiers guarding the prisoners and shouted at the Chubbits in their own language, ordering them to run for their lives. They had to only be told once. Then all hell broke lose as more and more stormtroopers joined the fray. Jix saw Luke's blue lightsaber flash wildly amidst white-uniformed soldiers, but the boy seemed to be doing all right. 

Then, suddenly, Mara Jade appeared out of nowhere. Her red hair flying, she was charging at Jix, rolled under his fire and came up again, blaster aimed at someone behind Jix. Gripped by a sudden bad feeling Jix risked a look around and saw Han fall to his knees, face contorted in pain. Chewie almost immediately rushed to his fallen friend's side. No! Don't break up now, Jix thought frantically, concentrating yet again on the Emperor's Hand. But she only flashed him a toothy smile and vanished again. "Luke!" he screamed, "Get Han and Chewie out!" The boy nodded at him and swept his blade through three troopers at once. Somersaulting over the rest he held one palm out towards them and sent them flying to the ground. The Chubbits were safe and the kid would take care of the others. Now it was up to Jix to cover their escape. 

He dropped the rifle and took the smaller blasters out of their holsters instead, rolling and twisting to avoid the laser beams aimed at him. Taking aim again and again he was wading through the stormtroopers, oblivious of his own danger. Darth Vader had once remarked that the word fear did not register in Jix vocabulary. And he had answered that he might as well be afraid of death. 

When Mara came up at his side again he kicked her down, for one second faltering and she used that second well, her blaster stunning him instantly. When he dropped to the ground, unable to move one muscle or even close his eyes, she picked herself up again and smiled. 

"We meet again, traitor." Jix thought something rude and she laughed: "Now let's get you back to Coruscant." 

"Move!" Luke shouted at Chewie, who was carrying Han up the Falcon's lowered ramp. Stormtroopers hot on their trail and blaster shots raining against the hull, Luke brought the ship systems online and the shields up. 

"Chewie! I need you here," he called over his shoulder to where the Wookiee was settling the wounded Corellian into a bunk. He roared something back. "No, we can't help Jix now. Don't worry, he can take care of himself." 

Then finally the Falcon lifted off and made their escape into space. "Look at that, they aren't even shooting at us," Luke remarked as they passed the Star Destroyers. Chewie gestured towards the planet and growled a statement. "Yeah, you're right. They probably already got what they wanted." 

The Millennium Falcon touched down on Dagobah after long hours of flight and worry. It took very careful flying to get the freighter down on the swampy ground, but Luke managed it in the end with Chewie's help. Lowering the ramp he ran out into the dank evening air and called for Master Yoda. Getting no answer, the young Jedi raced through the undergrowth, finally finding the master in his house. 

"Master Yoda! Please, I need your help." 

"My help?" 

"A friend, he's been terribly wounded." 

Yoda regarded his student for a long time, before answering: "Take me to your friend." 

Soon Chewie and Luke were hovering in the doorway to the cabin where Yoda was standing on the bunk's edge, his hands laid on Han's hot forehead, his eyes closed. Long minutes passed before the old master took his hands away and hopped to the floor. Chewie immediately rushed to his friend's side, cooing mournfully at him. Suddenly Solo's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes still looked a bit feverish but he seemed well enough. 

"Chewie," he whispered, "did we win?" 

Hours later, after having told Han what had happened on Aridus and of their narrow escape, Luke joined Yoda in his house for dinner. Chewie had insisted on staying with Han and the Falcon. It was a quiet meal. Yoda didn't say much and somehow Luke thought he expected him to talk. About his father, no doubt. But Luke did not want to talk and so he left early, feeling a bit bad about not trusting the old master with his fears and hopes. 

Yoda watched him go, a silent shadow in the night. 

"I never believed it would end like this," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, slowly appearing next to Yoda, his robes shimmering in a blue light. 

"Over this is not," the old Jedi Master told him and sought the eyes of the third to join them. "Why not talk to your son? Need you he does." 

Anakin Skywalker shook his head slightly, but they could see that he wanted nothing else. "He doesn't need me now. None of them does. They will have to choose their own way. Like I chose mine." 

"You chose well, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him and felt his heart ache at the sad smile his friend gave him. 

"Did I really?" 

"You saved your son's life." 

"True. And it was worth everything I had. It wasn't much, but still..." 

"You gave him your life and that was enough." Obi-Wan threw a questioning look at Master Yoda, who regarded the other two pensively. Finally though he took the cue and turned to face Anakin Skywalker fully.

"Know you must what we had planned. Meant to turn your son against you we did."

"Luke! Are you mad? What if he had turned to the Dark Side in the process? He was not ready for the duel and look how easily I managed to get him off-balance. If I had not—" The Dark Lord stopped himself. "What about Palpatine? Would you have tried to turn Luke against him too? That would have meant certain death for him."

"Plan I did on taking on Palpatine myself." 

"After all those years of hiding you would have taken up the fight again? You must have been desperate."

"And we had every reason to be desperate," Obi-Wan cut in. "Anakin, for a long time we had hopes that you would redeem yourself. Very high hopes. What happened to your determination?"

The tall Jedi hesitated and they could see the anguish plain on his scarred face. "I was devastated when I heard that Padmé was killed. No," he said, forestalling any comment, "I know the truth now. I have known for a long time."

"Then – why?"

"I was foolish to assume that by playing by Palpatine's rules I could beat him. He is a master at the game and he made sure that all my efforts at escaping or even helping you were blunted. In the end I had no choice but to surrender."

"I see. So you vented your anger on those who had seemingly abandoned you?"

"I was furious because I thought you had not tried hard enough to keep me from executing that foolish gamble. You knew that I could only lose. Did you not, Master Yoda?"

The ancient Jedi Master did not answer at first. He was thinking back on the first time he had ever laid eyes on Anakin Skywalker, a nine-year old with a special gift in the Force. Qui-Gon Jinn had thought him the Chosen One and maybe the rogue Jedi Master had been the only one who had realized the truth about the prophecy at that time and seen the dangers and benefits as clearly as the Jedi Council. They had voted against training the boy, knowing full well that Qui-Gon's intentions were honorable and yet so dangerous. The only reason why, after his master's death, Obi-Wan had been allowed to take on Anakin as his Padawan had been to honor the deceased. And, admittedly, a good portion of experience on Yoda's part. He had known that prophecies could be manipulated as much as people. And better to have Anakin Skywalker under control than have him run free and not knowing what might spark from that freedom. In hindsight though he should have seen the futility of that endeavor.

"Faith I had in you and your teacher. But know I did not who was our enemy."

"I told you he is a master. You did not believe me. You thought I was paranoid."

"Anakin, you _were_ paranoid," Obi-Wan cut in sternly. "You saw enemies everywhere."

"Padmé once told me that in the game of politics it is always best to know one's own mind and goals. She was right, but that way you cannot see the enemies lurking at your back. If even she did not realize Palpatine's true intentions, and not even you did, Master Yoda, who could have prevented this?"

"You."

The single word hung between them for an eternity. Yoda watched the tall Jedi's face turn white. When Anakin spoke again his voice was close to being chocked by silent tears: "I guess I have to take the blame, no matter what. I had the best teachers, but you could not teach me enough, it would seem." He smiled tiredly and shook his head. "And I overestimated myself badly."

"There is nothing to prove anymore, Anakin." Having said those words the bearded Jedi Master's spirit vanished amidst the trees, leaving the Dark Lord and the old master alone. 

Yoda didn't meet the other's eyes, but he clearly was thinking hard about what to say. "Think that this fate you not have deserved I do, Skywalker. Too easy on you it was in the end. But the will of the Force I do not question." Bent over his walking stick he turned around and walked back into his house, without looking back, dousing the lights. Above Dagobah the stars gleamed brilliantly and a lone Jedi stood watching them for a long time, before he too vanished into the night. 

When Leia Organa finally slipped into her bedroom after an exhausting day of plotting and planning, with few successes to lighten up the long hours of hard work, she was too tired to be surprised, when she noticed a tall man standing next to her wardrobe. His body was all washed-out, like a holoimage. But the smile on his face seemed real enough. 

"Father!" she sighed, dropping down on the edge of her bed, "I thought you were dead!" 

"Really? I can't imagine why," he replied dryly. 

Leia smiled at him: "Wishful thinking?" 

Now he was really laughing and his daughter's heart leapt higher, when he did. She had missed his company, his voice and his smile. "You saved Luke's life." 

"He was asking for it. Tell him to be more careful next time." 

"I will. But what about you? You died for him..." 

"I got my freedom back, Leia. And although Master Yoda thinks differently, I think I have deserved that much at least. But let us not talk about me. You are doing so well, daughter. I am proud of you."

"Thank you. But, perhaps you can help me..." 

"You do not need my help. Not now." 

"But..." 

"I must be going." 

"No, please, don't." 

"I will be back, don't worry. I love you, Leia." 

"I love you too." 

Leia watched his smiling image fade away, until there was only darkness. Then she finally went to bed, but lay awake for some time, wondering how everything could have been so much different. 

Her comm woke her only three hours later. "What is it?" she asked muzzily. 

"Leia?" Luke's voice sounded slightly worried. 

"Luke! Where are you?" 

"Actually I am right in front of your door." 

"Is Han with you?" 

"No, he's in the medical ward." 

"Come in," she told him and activated the door. He rushed into her bedroom only seconds later, blushing slightly. His hair was disheveled and his eyes tired. 

"What happened?" 

"It was a trap." 

"But you knew that beforehand." 

"I know. Han was injured and Jix covered our escape. I fear the Imps have got him now." 

Leia nodded slowly. "Bad news. But we can't help him now. We have other things to worry about. And besides, I'm sure he can get himself out of this." 

When Wrenga Jixton could move again, he found his wrists shackled to the metal wall of a holding cell. By the sounds of the ship he could tell that they already were in hyperspace, heading for Coruscant. He sighed. Well, Luke, Han and Chewie probably had made it and now that Mara had got what she came for, the Chubbits very likely were safe too. This wasn't too bad. He had been taken prisoner before and managed to escape. With some luck this time would not be any different. 

The door slid open to reveal Mara Jade, grinning happily. 

"Are you comfortable?" she asked sweetly and stepped into the cell, the door closing behind her. 

"Sure. It's not what I had planned for my vacation, but it's all right." 

She shook her head: "I hope you won't try to pull that clever number on the Emperor." 

"Oh, no. I would never want to offend his Highness," Jix told her wryly. He saw her flinch and immediately knew what was going on. "Guess he wasn't best pleased that you beached your assignments on the first try, right? You see, someone who knew him pretty well once told me that Palpatine is like a leech: he takes everything from you and still expects you to function. And when he's done with you, you're history." 

"Lord Vader said that?" 

"Among other things, yes." 

Mara stared hard at him and turned around, leaving without a comment. Something must be bothering her. But what? If he could find out, he might be able to exploit that weakness. But Mara didn't come back. 

When they reached Coruscant, Jix was transferred to the Imperial Palace's prison complex under a tight guard. His reputation seemed to have preceded him and the layout of his cell spoke volumes. Polished metal walls eight meters high, with the entrance three meters above the floor. Jix did his best to drop elegantly into the cold room when they pushed him over the edge of the gangway reaching three meters into the open space. Straightening again he took in his bleak cell, already measuring it up for a possible escape. And found its one weakness almost immediately. Suppressing a smile he walked towards one of the walls and sat down, closing his eyes. 

It wasn't long until the Emperor paid him a visit personally. For once remembering protocol, Jix stood up from where he had still been sitting and nodded at the old man. 

"Your Majesty," he acknowledged him and Palpatine smiled. 

"I see you are feeling right at home, Wrenga Jixton." 

"It's a bit Spartan, but hey, you can't have everything." 

"Indeed. Tell me of Lord Vader's death." 

"Apparently he fell into a volcano pit when he fought that Skywalker kid." 

"Skywalker. Do you know him well?" 

"Can't say I do. You don't seem to be overly depressed at Vader's death." 

"He survived something like this before." 

"Really? Well, if he hasn't come knocking at your door by now I guess he really must be dead, don't you think?" 

"You may be right." 

"May? We are talking a pit of lava here. No one can survive that." 

"Perhaps I shall see if you could." 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

"Both." 

"Sorry, but it doesn't work." 

"What does not work?" 

"Trying to intimidate me. You know Lord Vader, and I have worked for him some time." 

"I see. So you think that you fear nothing and no one?" 

"I think that for the load of questions you are asking you are not getting many answers." 

"You are right. But that will change, believe me." 

"I'll try." 

Jix just knew he had a knack for making enemies in high places, but maybe this time he had gone too far. When Palpatine had left, an amused smile on his black lips, Jix waited a bit longer, then set his escape plan in motion. There were six security cameras, one fastened to the ceiling in each corner of the room and a single one located above the entrance. That way he would have no chance of knocking them out. But that he didn't have to. Undoubtedly the cell was being monitored, which meant that any unusual activity would result in an immediate response. Jix let his eyes wander over the walls once more to make sure that he had not been mistaken about the simplicity of the room. It seemed a bit careless not to include airducts that could have been used to pump gas into the cell to knock him out, but then, there didn't seem to be a stun-field generator either. All of a sudden Jix had the nagging feeling that this cell was not what it was supposed to be. Wasn't it Vader who had been responsible for the new high-security wing of the Imperial Palace's prison section? The agent smiled. _Never build a prison you couldn't get out of yourself._ Yeah, that sounded about right. Now he only had to get rid of the hand-cuffs. 

It was not before long that someone appeared to bring some foodstuffs and the Corellian immediately examined the drink-container. Using the water carefully he managed to short-circuit the lock of the manacles. Wincing at the low-voltage shock that hit him before he could get rid of the cuffs Jix vowed to never try this again while standing on a metal floor. Then, carefully keeping an eye on the cameras, he walked underneath the small gangway above him and waited. As expected the prison guards stormed into the cell a few moments later and Jix jumped high to get a grip on the edge of the small platform. His eyes widened when the thing sprouted sharp spikes that nearly took his right hand off. Cursing under his breath he managed to swing himself onto the gangway before the spikes extended to seal the lower half of the cell off. That had been close. Well. Jix had planned on throwing the troopers down from the gangway, but that was a moot point now. Instead he made a grab for their weaponry and got hold of a nice blaster rifle that looked just about right to him. A few moments later he was out of the door and running for all he was worth. 

Mara Jade was standing in the doorway to Lord Vader's office feeling like a traitor. The last time she had been here she had planned a trap for Jix in the name of the Emperor, but tonight no one knew of her being here. She carried her data pad to the black computer and set it down next to the monitor. Activating the machine she waited and typed in the first password. 

Then the second. She selected the first file and read. A frown on her face, she finished the report on Yavin 4 and continued to read the next file. And the next, and the one after that. 

When day was finally dawning, Mara leaned back in her seat, exhausted. So. Lord Vader had been the traitor all along. And Palpatine had had his suspicions, she knew. Having read the Dark Lord's private files she now understood very clearly what Jix had meant aboard the Star Destroyer. She understood why Vader could do nothing but betray his master. For the same reasons she would betray him too. Quickly connecting her data pad to Vader's computer, she started downloading the secret files. 

Emperor Palpatine frowned when a certain alarm rang through his quarters in the early morning hours. So, someone was downloading Vader's files. Now he only needed to trace the connection... He was a bit surprised when he realized that whoever it was was using Vader's personal computer. Calling the Royal Guard immediately, he ordered them to surround the Dark Lord's castle. But if it really was Vader himself, the guards would not be able to hold him there for long. 

__

Are you certain you want to delete these files? the computer asked suddenly. What!? Palpatine's mouth dropped open when all those precious files were being deleted in front of his very eyes. He tried in vain to stop the inevitable, but he was too late. Someone else must have hacked into Vader's computer and deleted the secret files. But who? And, more important, from where? 

Mara Jade was ready to leave when she noticed the message flashing on the screen. _Are you certain you want to delete these files?_ She frowned. And then the computer started deleting in earnest. Mara realized instantly that someone else had been using the computer at the same time she did. This was most unwelcome. But she had no time to wonder, she had to leave really fast. This would not go unnoticed. Racing out of the office and down the deserted corridor she could hear the guards running to meet her instantly. She rounded a corner instinctively and ran straight into a wall. 

Which turned out to be Wrenga Jixton. 

"Jix! How..." He pressed a hand to her mouth and dragged her into one of the adjoining rooms. 

"Shhh. Are you crazy?" he whispered. "But I can see that I got you thinking." 

"Jix, I..." 

"No time, Jade. We gotta go now." 

They made it to one of Coruscant's many spaceports without difficulty. "Time to say goodbye," Jix told Mara coldly and turned around, starting to walk away. 

"Wait!" she called, but he had already vanished in the crowd. Mara just shrugged. Well, he was her only connection to the rebels and she was sure that they at least would welcome the information she could offer them, even if Jix did not. She was almost certain that he wouldn't want to be found right now, but that didn't matter. Right now getting away from Coruscant was top priority. Afterwards she could always track him down somehow. 

Nar Shadaa was just as she remembered: dirty, dark and dangerous. Walking the vertical city in search for a decent associate, Mara had visited at least three bars so far. The number of males who had tried chatting her up! She was very annoyed. But unfortunately the smugglers' moon was the best place to find what she needed. 

A garish, green sign caught her eye. Sighing, she walked up to the door and entered. The bar was a low room, dimly lit, just like every other bar in Nar Shadaa. Pushing her way towards the counter, Mara ordered a glass of water. The bartender gave her a look, but said nothing, after meeting her emerald gaze. When he turned away to prepare her drink, Mara's eyed the occupants of the bar. All species assembled here were either known for being good hunters or good liars. She smiled to herself. Prejudices! 

Then one man caught her attention. He was sitting all by himself, lounging nonchalantly in his chair with his back to the wall. His face was mostly shrouded in shadows, but she could make out intense blue eyes and long scars decorating his pale cheeks. Grabbing her glass out of the bartender's hands and throwing him the credits for the drink, she went over so sit at the stranger's table. He regarded her calmly underneath half-closed eyelids and a faint smile appeared on his lips. "You out for hire?" Mara asked bluntly, finding that the best approach to talking with his kind of people. His soft laugh surprised her: 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Mara stared at him, not sure how to interpret his remark. 

"I need to find someone." 

"Ah. Who is it?" 

"A man." 

"Really? And he is so dangerous that you cannot take on him alone?" 

"Are you making fun of me?" 

"Not at all. Appearances can be misleading. And I make a point of never underestimating anyone." 

"Then how did you come by these scars?" 

"Wisdom comes with age, young one." 

"Then I guess you are old enough for me. What is your name?" 

"You can call me Anakin." 

"And I am Mara." 

He nodded with a smile: "Tell me more about that man you are hunting." 

"Look, Tendo, I need that converter now. My party is leaving in an hour and I don't want to miss the ride." The dealer growled something at him. "Tomorrow? I don't have the time. If you know another dealer who..." 

Wrenga Jixton's head came around when a Chadra Fan came whistling around the corner. "An Imperial Star Destroyer? Here?" he asked and shook his head. Nar Shadaa usually was never bothered by Imperial raids. The Imps must be really getting nervous. He would have to go and warn the rebel team still on a spare parts shopping spree. "Sorry, Tendo, have to go." Jix quickened his pace once he was out of the dealer's view. Let's see. Last I heard they were on level A. 

A turbolift took him down two levels and deposited him in a pretty deserted corridor. Looking around, he quickly spotted one of the team, Grun, a Gammorrean female. She was standing at a stall, seemingly deeply in conversation with the dealer. Jix walked up to her, tapping her massive shoulder. "Grun, we have to go," he told her quietly. 

"Hello, Jix," the dealer said with a smile and pointed her blaster at his chest. 

"Mara! What the..." 

"Good idea waiting here," she addressed someone standing behind the Corellian. 

"This is the best place to get spare parts," a male voice answered and Jix slowly turned around to face the newcomer. 

The stranger stood head and shoulders taller than himself and Jix found his intense, knowing eyes the most intriguing feature of his face, except for the scars. Dressed in a black tunic over black pants, he stood there smiling down at the other man and Jix knew that whatever he tried, he would never make it. There was something about that man, something familiar. 

"Jix," Mara got his attention again, "I only want to talk. Let's walk together. Somewhere private." She vaulted the stall's counter and holstered her blaster. Jix couldn't help noticing that her companion bore no weapon at all. 

"All right," he said finally and started walking down the corridor towards the next hangar bay. Grun, who had wisely stayed out of this, followed in a short distance, with the strange man between her and the other two. Mara and Jix were walking side by side and he could see that she was nervous. 

"Jix, you were right. About Palpatine, I mean. I...he gave me the codes to Vader's personal files and I did some research. Don't look at me like that! I've downloaded his files. They should help your friends win this war." 

"Are you coming with us?" 

"I don't know," she answered, "I have nowhere to go and Palpatine..." 

"Yeah, he won't be pleased." 

Suddenly Mara stopped. Then Jix heard it too. The typical sound of stormtrooper boots marching on metal. 

"They are coming here," Mara whispered and turned in search for a suitable hiding place. 

"Too late," Jix hissed through gritted teeth, when the first white-clad soldiers rounded the corner and came straight towards them. 

And marched past the rebels without ever taking any notice of them. 

When both Mara and Jix turned around in surprise, they found their view blocked by the tall man standing there with a faint smile on his lips. He motioned for them to move forward and followed. They walked in silence for a long time, until they finally reached the hangar bay, where the rest of the rebel team was already waiting. Then he turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Mara called, "you are a Jedi Knight, am I right?" 

He simply nodded, threw a hard glance at Jix and left for good. 

"Who the hell was that?" Jix asked when they boarded the unmarked rebel freighter together. 

"His name is Anakin, that's all I know," she answered. 

__

Anakin? Jix felt his blood run cold. He knew of only one Jedi Knight named Anakin. _Wow. How did he pull that one off? Wait 'til I tell Leia and the kid. _

Three days later he stood at the entrance to the underground cave, hesitating. But he knew very well that the battle ahead could only be won with the help of allies. Reliable allies. Unfortunately those were in short supply and one, maybe two could be found only here. Pressing his lips together tightly he straightened his uniform and went inside. Two guards were standing at the entrance, their long, red robes and polished red helmets standing out among the gloom spectacularly. He gave them a short nod and they in turn bowed deeply. It was not him they were here to guard, he knew. Striding down the ramp leading further into the catacombs he extended his mind ever so slightly, searching. And heaved a tiny sigh. The ones he was looking for were apparently all together in one place, and with any luck no one would disturb them. But before he could turn into the side corridor that would lead him to his quarry one of the shadows moved to turn into a tall man, pale green eyes regarding him curiously. Due to his black clothing his face was the only thing Anakin could make out. Behind his protective mask he clicked his teeth in annoyance. This was exactly the one encounter he had sought to avoid. He inclined his head politely, but wanted nothing more than to excuse himself and leave as fast as possible. 

"Lord Vader. Why am I not surprised to see you alive? Your master was absolutely devastated by your sudden disappearance. Maybe we should ease his worries?" 

Raising a fist threateningly the Dark Lord took a step forward before he noticed the slight, mocking smile on Roj Kell's lips. The old man threw a casual glance toward the entrance, where the guards were watching them carefully. Turning his head back to face Anakin he nodded curtly before he whirled away to walk exactly in the direction Anakin had wanted to take. Now he had no choice but to follow Kell. For some time they kept silent and the Dark Lord was staring at the other's back, pondering the implications of his behavior. He was well aware of the fact that the old Sith was a prisoner here on Korriban in all but name, and he had thought long and hard on the why and how of Kell's imprisonment. A few conclusions had presented themselves, but there had been no proof so far. Not that one was needed. Still, Palpatine had stressed time and again that the old man was dangerous and not to be trusted. Why he had not simply killed him was beyond the Dark Lord. He must have his uses to still be around.

"I had thought that your plans might take this sort of turn," Kell said suddenly and again Anakin found the beauty of his voice astounding. When he had first met him that had been the one thing that had fascinated him most. It was some sort of inexplicable magic the old man possessed, and it took some self-control to fight its influence. 

"Really? And you approve of it?" he asked quietly, refusing to reply to the implicated question. It had not been his intention to fake his own death, not at all, but if Kell wanted to believe that....

"Approve? Now why should I not approve? You will try to confront the Emperor?"

"And what if I would?"

"From your questions I can deduce that you fear betrayal from my side. Tell me, Lord Vader, why should I protect my captor?"

"And why should you want to help me? Do you know that I will set you free again once this battle is over?"

"I _know_ you will not, my lord. But that is quite beside the point."

"Is it?"

"Don't you think that I could have escaped over the past years? There were opportunities aplenty, but I chose not to take them. Now you must be asking yourself why I would be so stupid. I know you would have run if you could have. But there is always a right time and a right place. Only now you were given the chance to turn the tide and rest assured that I will not stand in your way."

"You must think me a fool, Lord Kell, if you believe one minute that I trust you."

"Fancy that. I don't trust you either." Stopping short Kell raised his head and turned around haughtily. "But this distrust in another sort of understanding. We have a common goal and we can work together to reach it. I know you will need allies dearly. A time will come where others will try to take the place that is rightfully yours. You must be prepared for that and for the consequences."

Anakin smoothly kept his mental shields in check. So, Kell thought that he was opposing Palpatine to take his place as Emperor. Good, very good. Let him believe that was the truth until it was too late for him to do anything foolish. It was true, he would still need the Sith for the foreseeable future, but this also meant that he was forced to play a very difficult game with a set of allies he could not trust. The only ones he _could_ trust were himself and a handful of agents. Jix, Leia, Obi-Wan and even Yoda, although the Jedi Master was also a bit reluctant to help. He would not agree to Anakin's methods, but in the end he would see that this was the only way. Still, the Sith would follow him even without Roj Kell. But Kell would not do so without the Sith. 

"I would ... appreciate ... your input. But I fear that you will not be part of my plans."

The old man laughed softly. "No? A pity. I am warning you, Lord Vader. You haven't won yet and it is a very long road ahead of you. A very difficult one."

"A threat? Lord Kell, if I kill you now—"

"You will have given up your advantage quite foolishly," Roj Kell finished for him, a mildly disapproving tone in his calm voice. "How do you think Palpatine can control me? Kill me now and he will know that you are alive. He might take very nasty steps. And I do not truly believe that you would want to endanger your children so needlessly. So, until you leave again I would like you to reconsider very carefully. Should you choose to take that risk nevertheless, I am certain that I will not be able to stand against you. But if you agree," a slow smile spread on his features and turned into something like a friendly snarl, "I am inviting you to a very inspiring game for the time to come. Think about it."

Anakin bared his teeth in a humorless grin as Roj Kell swept past him to walk back the way they had come. For a long moment the Dark Lord stood there in silence, his mind tumbling with this new information. The old man had given him a glimpse at his cards and so far Kell's seemed to be the winning set. Maybe it was about time to change the odds then. 

Roj Kell was smiling to himself as he made his way up to the surface. His hands crossed on his back he was thinking about the Dark Lord's reaction to his proposal with some satisfaction. He knew the man well enough to predict his answer. If there was one thing he could not refuse it was a challenge like this. And that was exactly what he needed. Darth Vader was slipping toward the Light ever so slowly and if he could not be turned back to the Dark again ... Well, suffice to say that Roj Kell would regret having to kill the younger man. It was enough that Palpatine had proven to be so difficult and self-indulgent. Vader was different, very much so, and that was what made him so dangerous. But the ancient Sith had managed time after time to ensnare his prey in a game like this and make them embrace the Dark Side. There had been just one who had taken the challenge and emerged unscathed. Funny, wasn't it, that Hagen Dycos had trained the boy who would once become ancestor to one of the most enigmatic Jedi Masters this galaxy had ever seen. But Qui-Gon Jinn had not been given a chance to push his view through with the Jedi Council. 

As expected, they had not wanted change and so Sidious had had a very easy time at bringing them down. To be able to read the mood of the times was one of the greatest assets one could have. And yet the prophecy of the Chosen One was hanging above Sith and Jedi like a double-edged sword that could turn both ways. It had claimed the Jedi decades ago because Sidious had thought he could turn it his way. And Roj Kell had not stopped him on purpose. The less Jedi the better. But balance had to exist and it was only a matter of time until the prophecy would be truly fulfilled. Lord Vader was heading in the right direction and even if he were killed there would be no changing fate. It was far too late for that. 

Clenching his hands into tight fists, the ancient Sith forced a smile on his lips again. One last game, one last challenge. He knew very well that if not even Sidious had managed to truly control Vader, he would not succeed either. That was, not right now. But once his last student had finally met his well-deserved destiny, the balance would shift again. And no matter how much Vader tried to justify his deeds as necessary, they would still trap him in the end. 

Anakin was still pondering the possibilities Kell could open up for him as he rounded a corner to finally meet who he had come for in the first place. A female voice was just saying: "Sometimes he teaches me about mind tricks, but they are different from what Lord Vader showed me." Stopping in his tracks the Dark Lord stood watching the young Zabrak from the shadows. Her earnest face was turned toward a short alien, a shadow himself.

"In what way are they different?" the other asked at last, his gravelly voice sounding truly curious.

"The difference is the same as between playing games and real combat," Anakin explained, slightly annoyed. So Kell had been practicing with his apprentice again!

Nuron really jumped at the sudden sound of the Dark Lord's booming voice. Rising from her seat she almost stumbled in an effort to turn around as quickly as possible, her cinnamon skin glowing with embarrassment. 

"My lord," she breathed, bowing deeply.

"Chi'in, I have been looking for you," Anakin continued, seemingly without even taking notice of her presence. He could sense humiliation wash hotly through her body and anger rise in the back of her mind. Dangerous, but necessary for now. 

"How may I be of service?" the short alien asked smoothly.

"I need you to go on a scouting mission to the Outer Rim."

"The Rim? Does it concern the opponent you have chosen for the battle to come?"

"The very same. Do not let yourself be seen or caught. We are only looking for information."

"Of the strategical persuasion?"

"Is there any other worth knowing?"

"No."

"Quite so. I will take you with me on my ship." Anakin was already leaving when he turned back again as an afterthought and nodded at Nuron slowly. She stared at his impassive features, barely visible in this gloomy light, and held her breath. "Nuron, you are coming with us. There is something I would have you do."

When the rebel freighter touched down in one of the Liberty's hangar bays, Jix went straight to the bridge, where he found Leia deep in conversation with Captain Needa. 

"Jix, you're back," she said with a smile. 

He had arrived back from Coruscant two weeks ago, to his friends' delight, and wasted no time. From then on he had been around constantly, trying to quicken the pace of the rebellion's progress by sheer force of will. 

"Yeah, I'm back. And I brought someone with me." 

"Who?" 

"Mara Jade." 

"Her? Why?" 

"She's got some information that might be helpful. And I got some other news too." 

"Good news, I hope." 

"You bet it is good. Where is Luke?" 

"Working on the Falcon with Han. Why?" 

"It concerns the two of you." 

When Luke and Leia had finally joined Jix in his quarters, he was fairly beaming at them. 

"I met a Jedi Knight on Nar Shadaa," he began, hardly able to contain himself, but he wanted to make this dramatic. 

Luke frowned at him: "A Jedi Knight? Who was it?" 

"Well, he is pretty tall, dresses in black and he's got blue eyes. Oh yes. And a few scars." 

"Purple scars? Across his cheeks?" 

"Yep." 

Leia screamed with joy, hugging her brother fiercely. "He's alive! I knew it, I just knew!" Now Luke was grinning too: "Oh man. He must have really enjoyed the ride to Nar Shadaa with me." 

"Yeah, he really likes to play tricks on people," Jix explained. 

"Yes," Leia agreed smiling, having realized that his ghost appearance had been nothing more than the vanishing trick he had pulled on the pirates on Debelan. "But where is he now?" 

Emperor Palpatine was fuming. Not only was Vader very probably dead and part of the fleet had joined the rebels' side, but now Mara Jade and Wrenga Jixton had vanished too. People were laughing at him behind his back, he just knew. He had not planned for this to happen, not at all. And he really, really hated not being in control of events. 

When the double doors to the throne room ponderously opened, he was in no good mood. "This had better be important," he hissed at the newcomer. And stared. 

Darth Vader stood tall and forbidding, his armor gleaming in the dim light of the huge chamber. He walked forward with measured steps and Palpatine retreated before his silent approach towards his throne. He climbed into its secure embrace and turned to face the sinister Dark Lord again. 

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," he quavered, unable to hide his fear. This was impossible! Vader didn't answer. He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne and slowly raised his head to look at the Emperor. 

"Darth Vader is no more," the apparition intoned solemnly and the illusion vanished. "Your Majesty," Anakin Skywalker added from where he stood next to the throne. His smile didn't touch his blue eyes as he gazed coldly down on the frightened monarch. 

"You are dead!" Palpatine screeched, suddenly furious and raised his hands, ready to strike the Jedi Knight down where he stood with the power of the Dark Side. He should have known! He should have known that this was only a deception! But Anakin merely stepped around to directly face him. Their eyes locked and Palpatine saw his own death shining as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine from the other's gaze. 

"It is time for you to finally leave," Skywalker told him and this time his smile was most sincere. The light of the Force shot forward, engulfing a howling Emperor in its heat and glare, until nothing remained of his darkness. 

Light-years away the Emperor's demise did not remain unnoticed. He had known that Vader would choose to betray Sidious. Very good. Finally he had broken free from his foolish master. But even though he was smiling, Roj Kell was thinking about clones. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up into the distance, searching. Sidious would not be so stupid and store his most valuable possessions anywhere this obvious. So, not Coruscant. But where? Rising from his seat, the ancient Sith shook his head slowly. With Palpatine's death the Alliance would gain some respite and could push their agenda further. Especially with the Dark Lord leading them. If they gave him a chance. The only thing he would have to determine now was his own role in this game. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Nefta! Sa-Di!" he called, his voice carrying easily through the dark corridors of the underground fortress. They made contact almost immediately. "Meet me in the Council Chamber."

So, if he were Sidious, what would he do? Faced with his second's betrayal and vanishing odds for victory, desperate measures were needed. Roj Kell strode along the hallways leisurely. He was in no hurry. A sacrifice was required to make his position clear to those who needed to know. And he knew exactly what kind of sacrifice it would be. Nefta and Sa-Di were both waiting for him already when he joined them. He gave them a cold smile that they returned weakly. Of course, the Emperor's death had affected them too. That was the drawback to expanding one's mind to control such puppets. Both Sith had been with him for almost all the years he had spent imprisoned on Korriban, just as the Royal Guards. Except for being Sidious' eyes and ears they were nothing and only their special status had kept them alive so far. No more. They were not fit to survive the battle ahead and besides, it would be so much more delicious to break those bonds to the Sith Master than retain them for the sake of remembrance. 

"It has been a long time," he whispered and raised his hands ever so slightly. 

An hour later he straightened from where he had fallen to his knees in reverence to the great power that was the Force, but the taste of Sidious' death still hung sweet in his mind. Looking up into the eyes of the small group that had assembled at the entrance to the Chamber, he gave them a very slow smile. Their fear was sweet to behold. Very sweet. 

"Lord Kell, are you all right?" one of them, the Twi'lek girl, asked shakily.

"Go, all of you."

Once they had left Roj Kell heaved a deep sigh. He could already hear the sound of boots clicking over the slick floor hurriedly. A flash of red was his sole warning, but he had been prepared. Striking at the guards he ended the attack as fast as it had begun. Then, standing over the lifeless bodies of the soldiers, he raised his eyes to the rough ceiling, looking beyond and extending his senses even further. He smiled again. It would take him some time to recover, and time was always short when playing the game. And someone would find out the hard way that it was incredibly foolish to unleash the unpredictable to control what could not be controlled. 

"Jix!" The Corellian looked up to face the comm officer grinning at him from where he sat on the Liberty's bridge. "Guess who." 

Jix' face lit up and he turned towards the exit only to see that Luke and Leia had already beat him there. Sighing, he followed the Skywalker twins to the conference room. When he entered, Leia was already talking into the comm: 

"I'm so glad you are well." 

"Never felt any better," 'Uncle Dee' answered. 

"Where are you?" 

"On Naboo. I'll give you the coordinates in a minute if you promise to get everyone here as fast as you can. Is Jix with you?" 

"I am here." 

"Good. Then I am looking forward to seeing you all again." 

When the Millennium Falcon finally touched down at the edge of the Naboo swamp, Leia rewarded Han with a quick kiss for his excellent flying and bounded down the already lowered ramp to join her brother on the soft grass. With the rest of their little team gathering around, Mara included, they stood and waited. Leia was facing the gently rolling hills and knew what would be coming. They didn't have to wait long. 

Backlit by the Naboo sun, Anakin Skywalker appeared like a shadow on the crest of the hill opposite the little group. His steps were measured and graceful as he came to meet them, and when he was close enough, Leia could see the smile on his scarred face. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his waist, surprised at how hard he felt when she squeezed him affectionately, and put her left cheek on his chest. He stroked her head once, then held her at arm's length, smiling. 

"Our plan has worked," he told them all quietly, pride shining through his voice, "but there is still a lot to do." 


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5 - Preparations

"By deep knowledge of principle, one can change disturbance into order, change danger into safety, change destruction into survival, change calamity into fortune."   
  
From The Book of Balance and Harmony

He sat there brooding quietly, his eyes fixed on the holo displayed in front of him. All the stars of this galaxy. All his. Rising abruptly, he held his head high, his thoughts far away, pondering the past events critically. A lot had happened that he had not foreseen, adding an unpleasant taste of surprise to his overall scheme. An unwelcome emotion. A stray glance showed him his reflection looking straight back at him from the polished surface of the huge transmission screen. He smiled faintly. _Good, good. Everything is well._ Almost everything. 

Stepping closer toward the holo display he reached out slowly, his hand curling into a fist that threatened to crush that forsaken planet once and for all. Korriban. The world of the dead. And yet one of the ghosts of the past was still haunting it, was still lurking in its shadowy valleys and caves. _Defy me, would you?_ He remembered the old man's face, his cold smile as he had told him that he was not the master of his own mind. That had been a long time ago. And a lot of things had been said back then. _You talk too much, my lord._ He could almost hear the mocking tone in that enchanting voice. But this game had only just begun. Very soon now Roj Kell would have proof for his student's mastery. No matter where he ran, no matter where he tried to hide, Darth Sidious vowed to himself that he would personally rip the man's heart out, if he had one left at all. _Soon. Very soon._

"So what do we do now?" Leia asked with a smile, one arm draped around Han's waist. They were sitting comfortably on the couch in the Falcon's rec area and for once even Solo enjoyed the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of what had turned into a family reunion.

Opposite from the couple Luke Skywalker sat next to his father, beaming happily at everyone, and once in a while Anakin would give him an amused look and a proud smile. 

But Leia's question refocused her father's attention on the problems at hand. "Well," he mused, "Actually we shouldn't be here at all."

"Then why are we?"

"I wanted to see you all again in private, but I realize now, that this move might have cost us precious time. Maybe I should have stayed on Coruscant."

"And taken over?"

"That would hardly be possible. Darth Vader is dead, remember?"

"Thank the Force."

"Too early for that. But that still leaves us with a problem. Our fleet cannot match the Empire's firepower. Or rather, not yet."

"Then the plan will continue?"

"Definitely. I do not think that anyone would have the nerves now to change my orders. There will be a lot of confusion throughout the ranks, since they've lost both the supreme military commander and the supreme ruler in short order. Which gives us an advantage."

"Then we have to continue pushing the offensive. Right now Needa and Dodonna are taking care of that."

"Good. Very good. I gather you want to take me back to your rebel friends?"

"Not if you have something else in mind."

"For now, no."

"Okay then. Han, when can we get off this planet?"

"As soon as Jix and Mara are back."

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

Mara Jade bit her lower lip in furious concentration when she hit the ground, cushioning her fall with her knees and keeping her balance with arms out-stretched. She eyed the man standing opposite on the soft grass of the Naboo plains closely, looking for any signs of another attack. He was fast, she had to admit. But in her current position she was free to move in any direction and any move he made could be countered with ease.

"Let's leave it for now," he said suddenly, unexpectedly, and turned his head away to look into the direction of their ship. Mara rose slowly and moved over to his side.

"Are we leaving?"

"Seems so," the man replied shortly and started walking towards the Falcon.

The ship was pretty crowded by the time everyone was finally on board. Han and Chewie had taken their accustomed places, with Luke and Leia sitting in the passenger seats behind them. The take-off was, as always, flawless, and having left Naboo's atmosphere behind, the freighter hurtled into hyperspace on its way to the rebel headquarters. 

Back in the rec area, Mara Jade was smiling weakly at the Dark Lord. "So, what is your plan?"

He eyed her curiously: "I was under the impression that, after having read my private files, you would be informed better than that."

She blushed slightly, then turned to glare at Jix, who was grinning silently. But when she faced the tall man sitting opposite her again, Mara's face was calm and earnest:

"But you do not sincerely believe that this plan will continue to work now, do you?"

"Of course not. But we can make as much use of it as possible, until circumstances change."

"And when they change?"

"Then it will be time for another plan," he answered, smiling faintly. 

Captain Piett stood at the viewport of the Relentless, staring moodily at the panorama laid out before him. When Darth Vader had selected him personally to command his new flagship, he had been the happiest man in the galaxy, but since then the construction of the very first Super-class Star Destroyer had been delayed time and again. And now he was stuck here, officially to oversee the project. True, the ship was nearly finished, and it was a real beauty, stretching majestically over the viewport's frame, but the news of the Dark Lord's death had dampened Piett's good mood considerably. Who would take over now?

"Sir!" his aide called out.

"Yes. What is it?"

"A message for you. It's from High Command."

Frowning slightly, the captain went over to the comm station and waited for the officer in charge to take a few steps back before decoding the message. He stared at the screen. A summons. "Fancy that," he whispered aloud.

"Sir, is it good news?"

"We shall see. For now, take this ship to Coruscant."

Admiral Ozzel was not a happy man. Sitting at the rounded conference table he eyed his fellow officers coolly, but at the same time tried his best to ignore the small datacard lying innocently on the table top in front of him. Only a copy, but its contents... Still, everyone of High Command was staring at him, waiting.

"Is it genuine?" he asked finally. The security encrypt chief nodded vigorously. The man was standing next to the holoproj and in his hand he held the original datacard, taken from Darth Vader's fortress retreat on Vjun by means unknown. Not that Ozzel cared about the how. He only needed to know if it was reliable material.

"When was the file created?"

"About three months ago."

"And Lord Vader died, what, three weeks ago?"

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"So you think he really did write this file?"

"No one else knew the proper passwords and codes."

"Except for security?"

"Exactly."

"And except for whoever deleted all of his files here on Coruscant."

"Yes." 

Ozzel's gaze hesitantly wandered towards the datacard in front of him and he continued to stare at it for some time. If the contents were true, and from what he could gather security absolutely deemed them to be so, then the rebels were not only lucky. They had an ally. One whom even the Dark Lord himself feared. His eyes sought that fatal paragraph yet again, where it still flickered on the screen: *An ally potentially more dangerous than any military weapon we can bring to bear on the rebels. With his mind to guide them, they might succeed.*

Ozzel hadn't liked the sound of that at all. If the rebels really had found a master strategist with more skill than their previous commanders and with a quarter of the Imperial Fleet backing up their ranks, then they had become more of a threat than Coruscant had ever believed possible.

"Ozzel," Admiral Griff put in at last, "one thing is clear, I think. Whoever this ally is, he is obviously toying with us."

"Yes. Unfortunately I also have the impression that we have no way of countering his attacks. Whatever else Vader had planned, he obviously had not planned on dying. And since, due to his orders, all of our troops are stuck on assignments, calling them back and relocating them would leave us vulnerable at least for some time. Especially with part of our fleet gone."

"Then what do we do?"

"That is a rather tricky question."

"But you have an idea?"

"I think we all have the same idea, don't you, Griff?"

All around the table he saw uncomfortable gazes, knowing looks and pained grimaces.

There was just one solution to this dilemma. They had a new strategist? Fine. Maybe it was time to show the rebels that the Empire did not need to rely on superweapons or sorcery.

Maybe it was time to bring in an ally of their own.

Roaming the all too quiet chambers of his secret hideaway Darth Sidious was feeling on edge. For now he did not want his minions to find out that he was not dead, as anyone might think. Oh no. He had found a way to survive, a very efficient way. Cloning. But that was a secret he would seek to keep. There were other problems than that though. He had checked up on Lord Vader's files and found something very interesting. Obviously Fleet High Command had already gotten their hands on that particular piece of information too. But why that ruse? Was there really someone that dangerous out there? He snorted contemptuously. No, it was a trick. Had to be. But what had been the point? Lord Vader, even if he had included his own death in his calculations, would hardly have been so foolish as to let his allies face an invincible foe. And that he had done. Definitely. So, what if something else was behind this? What if the Dark Lord had secretly been plotting with Roj Kell? Sidious' face turned into a snarl that distorted his handsome features into a wild grimace. Vader was no fool. And any fool could tell what the ancient Sith was.

It was a puzzle that intrigued him immensely. Of course, there was still another possibility. What if Vader had planned on dying? Or at least on faking his death? Now _that_ would have been a masterpiece, one that was truly worthy of a master of the game. It would not only have meant to put any suspicions to rest, but would also have allowed him to prepare his defenses against a known enemy. Clever. But impossible. Vader was gone. He was dead. There was no doubt about it. That left one last variant. Someone must have planted that information in the files without the Dark Lord's knowledge. Or maybe even after his death. Data could be altered, after all. But who? They did not have much time with Roj Kell stalking around out there somewhere. But patience was the virtue of the warrior, wasn't it? So he would be patient and wait.

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace into the coldness of real space. Ahead, the white planet of Hoth shone like a huge star in the light of its only sun. "What a pretty place for headquarters," Mara remarked sourly and saw Jix, Solo and Skywalker share an embarrassed smile.

"You wouldn't believe how exciting a night on Hoth can be," Jixton replied finally and smiled at her.

Chewbacca huffed a small laugh. All five of them turned around when they heard someone enter the cockpit in a hurry.

"This is it?" Anakin Skywalker seemed surprised. "An ice planet? Charming." But his cool blue eyes had already left the white ball and were closely examining the two fleets assembled in a steady orbit around the planet. On one side were roughly twenty mixed sized ships, on the other fifty Star Destroyers and a few corvettes.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and he left the cockpit abruptly. Only a few minutes later they could hear him arguing with Leia. Unfortunately they were too far away, to allow for eavesdropping. Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully and turned around again to look at the two separated fleets. Of course. That was it. No need to listen in on that discussion uninvited. She could well imagine what the Princess and the Dark Lord were talking about.

"Back into your seats. We will land in a few minutes," Solo announced suddenly and sent everyone back to their places. When Jix and Mara joined the Dark Lord in the rec couch, he was seemingly deep in thought and didn't even look at them. The two agents shared a glance, then remained quiet. Suddenly though Anakin's head came up and he looked at them sternly:

"I want to make it clear that I expect absolute loyalty and obedience of you two. You will do whatever I say without questioning. You will not reveal your orders to anyone. You will keep your eyes and ears open. Clear?"

"Clear," Jix countered calmly," But if I may..."

"You may not, Jix. I have been lenient with your independent actions so far, but not anymore. There are Imperial spies within the rebel structure and they need not know more than we want them to. Once my identity is revealed you will become a target."

"Ah, so you want me to behave only in public?" Jix was grinning again.

" No. At any time."

"This is unfair. My assignments always are successful. I need to be flexible. And I can protect myself."

"You will be on your own, Jix. But I want you to keep some things I tell you in mind."

"All right, I guess. Not that I have a choice."

"But I have a choice," Mara put in suddenly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"A choice?" the Dark Lord smiled at her without mirth. "You chose to betray the Emperor. Had you not done that, I would have killed you personally. And if you do not follow my orders now, you may still die by my hand."

"It is always good to know where one stands," she murmured sullenly, but did not quite meet his eyes.

"If that is settled then, I believe we have reached our final destination."

Mara watched him rise gracefully and walk over to the corridor leading up to the cockpit.

With his back still turned to Mara and Jix, he remained standing in the doorway for a moment, hesitating. Then she saw it and her eyes went wide. For a single heartbeat the Dark Lord was standing on the bridge of a Star Destroyer, and Mara just knew that there was someone else with him, just out of sight. And she couldn't shed the feeling that Vader was standing guard against something.

He must have heard her gasp, for the vision suddenly vanished and he turned back to look at her, questioningly. Mara tried her best to conceal her confusion behind a cool mask, but she could see in his eyes that he knew she had seen it too. Without a word, he turned sharply and went for the cockpit.

"What was that about?" Jix asked softly, for once making an effort at being tactful.

"Nothing," she answered, her voice hoarse. That vision was disturbing her more than it should. But she did not know why. Maybe she could find out more, in time.

The Millennium Falcon had settled into one of the makeshift hangar bays of the Hoth headquarters. And despite the icy temperatures outside, even in these caves, there was a lot of activity going on. "Looks like someone's one the move," Han Solo remarked sarcastically as he stepped down the lowered ramp into a chaotic assembly of droids, containers, pilots, technicians and other staff. Indeed, the rebellion had just moved into this newly established base. And Leia sincerely hoped that this time they could stay longer than on Yavin. She squeezed Han's right arm and smiled up at him.

"It's not so bad. At least no one will come looking for us here."

"Maybe."

"And if they come, they will have a surprise waiting."

"I don't think that the Empire has given up just yet."

"Neither do I, Han, but we do have a plan and the advantage for now. If we move quickly our next main base could very well be Coruscant."

A snort from behind turned her head around and she frowned at Jix, who simply brushed past her, not saying anything, just smiling broadly. "What is it with him?" the Princess wondered aloud.

"Bruised ego," Mara replied as she too passed the couple and followed the agent into the hangar.

"Are you two going to stand there forever?" Luke asked breezily and bounded down the ramp. "Artoo!" he cried out loud at the sight of his astromech. The little droid warbled a happy inquiry and the young Jedi bent down to the droid, examining its surface closely.

Han and Leia shared a smile. "Looks like we are really home," he said finally and laid an arm around her shoulders gently. "Let's go." But Leia held him back, her eyes lingering on the still open hatch.

"What is he waiting for?" Solo mumbled quietly, but shut up when the Dark Lord appeared out of the shadows and took a look around. He blinked once or twice against the glare of the artificial lights reflected on the white walls, then nodded at his daughter. "I am ready," he said and strode past them, joining Jix and Mara on the icy floor.

The deck officer welcomed the Princess and her companions happily, but his eyes lingered with open curiosity on the tall stranger dressed all in black, who stood a bit apart, examining the hangar with keen eyes.

"Is there just one of these?" Anakin asked suddenly and turned cool blue eyes on the startled officer.

"No sir, there are two more, West and South."

"I see. Thank you. Is there anyone waiting for us?"

"Yes, of course," the man replied, flustered and took the lead.

Walking in the back of the group, the Dark Lord continued his study of the base's layout. It was efficient, at least the parts he could see so far, but there were a few flaws in the design, or better, in the raw material. Heavy laser weapons could melt through the walls easily. And then the base might well fall in on itself like a sand cave, trapping ships, troops and equipment effectively. He did not like Hoth, he decided immediately. But if anything went as planned he would spend most of his time on a Star Destroyer anyway. _If_. He shook his head slowly. There was no if. There was just the plan, the eventualities and the possibilities. You had to make the most of everything. 

And then they were there.

The base's command center was nearly as chaotic as the hangar, but not as loud. One wall was reserved entirely for communications, another for sensors and weapons controls, and one for strategy. It was there that the High Command was waiting for them.

General Dodonna was immersed deeply in a conversation with Mon Mothma, while Needa had a quiet talk with General Rieekan. He was the first to spot the newcomers and Leia found herself smiling at his earnest face almost immediately. But his eyes were fixed solely on the man walking at her left. Stealing a glance sideways, she could see the corners of her father's mouth twitch in an almost smile. "If I may," she whispered softly and twisted out from under Han's arm to join the other group.

"Leia, you are back," Mon Mothma welcomed her warmly, but she too was staring at Anakin's scarred face. She nodded at the small assembly, then gestured towards another door. "Maybe we should speak a bit more privately," she suggested with a smile, then led the way.

Leia gave her father a warning frown. This was going to be the hardest part now. Of course High Command had been duly informed of Lord Vader's part in the recent events, but they also thought that he was dead. Leia had talked with him about how to proceed, or rather, had tried to, since he had only told her to just go ahead. Jix had even proposed to introduce him simply as 'Uncle Dee', but both Leia and Anakin had refused. They had to be honest. At least regarding High Command. Although 'honest' from a certain point of view.

Once everyone was present and seated in the cold conference room, Leia took it upon herself to introduce the single stranger in the group. He had placed himself strategically at the far end of the table, close to the exit, with Luke and Needa flanking him.

"Dear friends, " the Princess began and smiled, feeling a bit foolish, "I can see that you are all curious just who we have brought back from our latest mission." Jix was grinning now and Mara's lips twitched quietly. They were enjoying this, definitely. "This man is the mind behind our strategic master plan and he has come here to join us in a final effort towards peace."

Mon Mothma's jaw dropped just the tiniest bit. She turned to stare at Anakin, then back at Leia. Rieekan, sitting next to Luke, eyed the Dark Lord speculatively. But it was General Dodonna who spoke first: "You are saying that he is Darth Vader?"

"The very same." Having all eyes on him did not seem to faze the Dark Lord at all. "Is that a problem?" he asked, smiling coolly.

"I-I... No," Mon Mothma offered finally and took a deep breath, the shock still visible in her on her face. Leia could understand her very well. "You are alive."

"Obviously," he answered, continuing to simply stare at her. "It was a necessary deception. Still is, for that matter. Therefore I have to ask you to keep quiet about my true identity. For now. Maybe we could move on to more important issues now?" He arched one eyebrow questioningly at Leia, who nodded.

But before she could speak, Dodonna raised his voice again: "How are we going to introduce you to our troops then?"

Anakin gave Jix a slow smile. Then he turned to face the general directly: "I had not expected having to be introduced to them at all since it would be more adequate for me to remain in the background, as I did before. You and Captain Needa should continue leading the troops. I will simply advise you on the tactics. If you agree?" It was not really a question, and they all knew that. So Dodonna simply nodded and shared a glance with Needa, who was smiling openly.

"And what more important issues do we have to discuss?" Mon Mothma asked finally, bringing their attention back to matters at hand.

"The troop deployment. I have noted with some concern that you are keeping the former Imperial troops and your troops apart. They are a unity now and should be treated as such."

"What do you propose?"

"Mix the troops and crews. Let them get to know each other. This way you will avoid internal fighting."

"That is a very good idea, Lord Vader. We will-"

"But-"

"But?"

"Keep the fleets separate."

"To what purpose?"

"Deception again."

"I see."

"Good."

"What else?"

"There are Imperial spies hidden within your troops. We have to find them."

"How?"

"I propose an investigation. Princess Leia would be best suited for that task."

"If you think so."

"Excuse me," General Rieekan interrupted the two speakers politely, yet firmly. Both Mon Mothma and the Dark Lord turned to look at him with interest.

"What is it, General?" the tall Rebel leader asked quietly, but to Leia it was obvious that she already anticipated Rieekan's answer.

"If I may, Mon Mothma, I am a bit concerned by the way Lord Vader is taking over."

"In which way?"

"I am not sure I can explain..."

"I can. You do not trust me. But obviously you have trusted my judgement so far concerning strategy. Is that not so?"

"Y- es. True. But I still think that we should be allowed to have some input in matters too, you know?"

"I am not giving orders. I am merely suggesting a possible course of action."

Half of the statement was swallowed by the sound of Jix' sudden roaring laughter. And he was quickly joined by giggles both from Mara and Leia. The rest was just grinning. Except, that was, for the Dark Lord himself, but Leia could see his mouth twitch ominously.

"I think we all know what you mean," Mon Mothma managed finally.

"That is a relief."

"We will consider your suggestions, Lord Vader. General Rieekan, would you be so good as to issue the new deployments for our troops? I am trusting your judgement on the right ones."

"Of course." Realizing that he had just been dismissed, the general left with a final glance at Vader.

"General Dodonna, I want you and Captain Needa to prepare a report on the most recent battles. Now, please."

When these two had also gone, Mon Mothma's expression turned serious again. She was giving the remaining team each a hard look, then motioned for Leia to take a seat. Rising elegantly, she herself took the place of the speaker and again took a deep breath.

"I have sent the generals away for several reasons. The first is that they really do not trust you, as I am sure you know. And Captain Needa need not hear what I want to tell you. Lord Vader, I am aware of your achievements on behalf of the people. But I want to make it clear, that these actions will not save you from the law. They will be interpreted in your favor, of course, but still, proper proceedings have to be observed."

"You are using very fancy words to describe a trial, Mon Mothma. I too, am aware of my actions, more so than you, I think," here he gave her a tiny smile, "But what are you getting at?"

"Will you agree to facing judgement?"

"To what purpose? I cannot make undone what has happened. You know that."

"Still, justice demands that you be punished for your crimes."

"Revenge is not the same as justice. And that is what it would become in the end."

"I am a bit disappointed by that answer, Lord Vader. So far I had been under the impression that you are a man of honor."

"Let me ask you a question in return: Will you be judged for the deaths of millions killed on the Death Star?"

"That is hardly comparable. The destruction of the Death Star saved millions, if not billions of lives."

"I understand. In a war you need to reward the weak and punish the strong, so all the world may see that justice will be served regardless to one's status. Regardless to one's crimes even. It is politics, nothing more. And a policy I myself have found useful so far."

"You are a wise man, Lord Vader. But this does not answer my question."

"Doesn't it?"

"I am afraid not. Will you stand trial or not?"

"We shall see."

"Very well. Apparently this is all the answer I will get. Another point I wanted discussed: you said that we should mix the troops. Does the same apply to our agents?"

"No," the Dark Lord answered, staring at Jix and Mara pensively, "I have other plans for these two."

Leia Organa had listened intently to the conversation between the former Imperial commander and the rebel leader and only now did she realize how tense she had become. Han squeezed her arm gently and gave her a smile. She returned it weakly, but this was too serious. Of course she understood Mon Mothma's point, but her father had stated the simple truth: there was no justice, only politics. And he was a pragmatic. He did not see any reason to ponder this question now that the war was still going on. To him, there were far more important questions to be answered.

Studying his profile, his cheeks marred by long purple scars, Leia found his posture resembling that of a predator ready to pounce. Something was bothering him. And she needed to know what.

"What plans?" she found herself asking suddenly and flinched when he turned impossibly cold eyes on her. And though his gaze softened again immediately Leia still got suspicious.

"They are my agents, Princess, please do not interfere," he replied, not unkindly.

"But we have to coordinate our efforts, don't we?"

"Indeed. But their efforts will take on an entirely different level than the fleet's."

"Of course."

"If there aren't any more questions?"

"No." _Not for now, but we will talk later, _she thought and saw that he got the message when he smiled abruptly.

Mon Mothma though had noticed his reaction. Few things escaped her attention. She gave Leia a hard look, then nodded: "In that case we will adjourn this meeting. Princess, if you would be so good and stay for a while longer?"

Having no choice, Leia remained behind, watching her friends and family walk out the door.

The rebel leader took a chair next to her and closed her eyes. "Who would ever have thought..." she sighed.

"But he does his best," Leia put in gently.

"To do what? I fear that he is only playing with us. And I will not tolerate that," Mon Mothma added coolly. "Tell him that."

"I will."

Han Solo examined his new quarters critically. Not that there was much to see.

"I am sure Master Solo, that you will soon find it very comfortable," Threepio said in his prissy voice, adding to Han's miserable mood.

"Really," he grunted and walked over to the bed. He was really, really tired.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Go away," Han murmured, settling onto the soft mattress.

"As you wish, Master Solo. Oh!" Already half-asleep, Han was startled into wakefulness by the droid's tiny scream and went for his blaster immediately.

"You!" he exclaimed, truly surprised, "I had expected someone else."

"My daughter, no doubt," Anakin Skywalker replied drily and swept into the room, brushing past Threepio and nearly pushing him off his feet.

"How rude!" the droid snapped irritably, earning himself the Dark Lord's undivided attention.

Shying away from the scrutinizing gaze, Threepio turned to Han for help: "Can I leave now?"

"What? Sure. What are you waiting for?" Throwing a last glance at the stranger, Threepio bustled out of the room.

"What can I do for you, your lordship?" Han had sat up again and blinked his eyes tiredly.

"I won't be bothering you for long, Captain Solo." Dragging out a chair Skywalker took a seat elegantly and stared hard at the pirate for some time. The Corellian did his best to hide his nervousness, but he kept asking himself what it was the Dark Lord wanted. "I need your help."

That was a surprise: "My help? You sure? Not Jix'?" When the other smiled coldly he suddenly wished that he had kept his big mouth shut. 

"Interesting, this rivalry between the two of you. But distracting. I have another task for Jixton and you could be of use elsewhere."

"What do you want me to do?"

Luke had been waiting for his sister leaning against the cold wall opposite from the meeting room. When she finally left he rushed to her side immediately, grinning broadly. "We need to talk," he whispered and she simply nodded. They made their way into the Northern passage quietly and only when they had reached the Princess' quarters did she relax a bit.

"So, what do you think?"

"Think of what?" she asked wearily.

"That he is acting so nervous."

"I have noticed it too. Something is wrong. The Empire, do you think?"

"I am not sure. Maybe he'll tell us."

"And maybe not." They smiled at each other.

"Do you think we will win?"

"I thought we already had won, but he is acting as if the worst has just begun."

"You are right. I wonder what it is."

Captain Piett had found a place in the back of the crowd, where he could watch everyone without being noticed. Although he was pretty sure that nothing could escape those glowing red eyes. It had been a grand reception for the Grand Admiral here on Coruscant. And a surprise for many politicians. Though Thrawn had made it clear that he was not seeking political fame, his arrival still meant that the military rule would continue for a while longer.

The alien Grand Admiral had been exiled to the Unknown Regions some years ago, something Piett never understood. There were very few commanders with Thrawn's strategic skills. In fact, he was the only one. And with him to lead the remaining Imperial troops they would surely win in the end. But, Piett asked himself quietly, to accomplish what? Stabilize the current order? Probably. He shook his head slightly. The Emperor's New Order had caused this war, proving that it was not what Palpatine had promised when he ascended the throne. There was no justice, no order.

"Captain Piett!"

Looking up he met the Grand Admiral's glowing stare. "Sir?"

"I would speak with you. Now."

He was not afraid, when he followed Thrawn, Ozzel and Griff into one of the smaller meeting rooms adjoining the reception hall. But when the Grand Admiral waved the other two away, the Captain could not hide his surprise. What did Thrawn want?

Settling into one of the chairs the blue-skinned alien regarded him for a while in silence.

All the time Piett stood to attention, quietly trying to assess what he had done wrong.

"At ease, Captain," Thrawn said suddenly, his voice low and curiously soft. "I have a few questions I would like you to answer truthfully." Piett simply nodded.

"Very good. The first, Captain, is one concerning trust. You were known in the fleet as Lord Vader's protégé and he only recently gave you command of his latest pet project, the construction of a Super-class Star Destroyer. Unfortunately Lord Vader is dead. But I value his choice of commanders greatly. However, I do not want any bad feelings between the two of us. After all, our goal is the same. Or isn't it?"

"I am not sure."

"Meaning?"

"Sir, may I ask what you want to accomplish with the fleet?"

"You are concerned about the Empire's future. You are discontent with the state it is in. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your honesty, Captain. But I must tell you that politics are best left to the politicians."

"I understand."

"I am sure you do. You are dismissed for now, but I expect you aboard the Relentless at 700 tomorrow."

"Sir?"

"You will be commanding my flagship."

"An honor, sir. And if I may add: welcome back."

Coming out of the meeting room he was walking as if in a trance. And here he had thought that Thrawn might reject any of Vader's previous commanders. A mistake. Only belatedly did the truth hit him. Thrawn wanted to have him under his control, nothing more, wanted to make sure that Piett remained loyal to the Empire. Of course. In a way he truly did feel honored by that, since the Grand Admiral's move showed his respect for Piett's accomplishments. Else he would not have given him this post. Else he would be dead now.

Again he asked himself why he had not taken the rebels' offer. That would have meant a clean break with a system he did not believe in anymore. Needa and the others had decided to rather betray their comrades than keep on fighting for the wrong side. But he had found that he could not do that. His loyalties were not as much to the Empire as to the Dark Lord of the Sith who had kept the military in line despite the constant jealous bickering between the Admirals and Generals.

In a way Vader had made it all work somehow. And now he was gone. As the Dark Lord's protégé he felt that it was his responsibility now to keep the Empire on the right course. If they would give him a chance. If they would keep him alive. He knew very well that his promotion to commander of Thrawn's flagship put him in a precarious position. There was no way he could move in any direction without the Grand Admiral's consent. And on the other hand he would have to keep a wary eye on any attempt to relieve him of his command permanently.

Throughout his career Piett had always been favored due to his skills and excellent performance. But over the years this became more of a curse than a blessing. Right now he even found that he had caught himself in a tangled web of loyalties, ambition and the simple need for survival. Thrawn had offered him a way out by making it clear that as a soldier he was not required to think beyond the concerns of the Navy.

Unfortunately Piett could not help feeling responsible for the Empire and its people. Something he had inherited from Vader, no doubt. He smiled to himself briefly. Very well. For now he knew what he wanted. But that might change in the future. And his mentor had always told him that one had to be prepared for anything.

Once Piett had left, the alien Grand Admiral rose and walked over to look out of the viewport. His glowing red eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Coruscant. It had been years since had last been on the capital world and his having been called back here now came at a most unfortunate time. Since his arrival he had already studied the latest reports and it was obvious that in the past months the rebels' efforts had not only increased, but also become very successful. And such a feat was almost unbelievable after they had received a stunning blow at Yavin, depriving them of a headquarters. Of course, the motivation of having destroyed the dreaded Death Star could be a factor to explain this phenomenon, but Thrawn was wondering if there might not be more behind this onslaught. The rebels had been smart enough to talk part of the Imperial Navy into joining and he knew who was responsible for the defection. Lorth Needa.

Which was why he had now secured the loyalty of Tomas Piett. If the Dark Lord's major players were that well respected, he would do good in keeping them close. Of course, Needa had already chosen his side in this conflict, seemingly abandoning his master on Selos V. The man was a pragmatic, very much like Darth Vader, whose death had left the entire Navy in shock. Well, almost. Thrawn was certain that a few elements in High Command were overjoyed at the Sith Lord's demise. Walking over to the comm board the Grand Admiral called up a certain file he had been presented immediately upon his landing on the planet. He studied it again and again, trying to get behind the words and understand what they truly meant. But there seemed to be no other meaning than what had been written. Unfortunate, that. But what information he had was quite sufficient. And in hindsight everything became so obvious.

It was clear to him from the Dark Lord's last actions and the Emperor's return commands that they had very subtly been playing against each other. The price that had been set was one Vader could not have ignored, and yet he had continued the gamble despite his master's threats. Which could only mean that he had had the rebels' support at least to a certain extent. Through Needa and someone else. But his plan must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Although Thrawn thought it impossible the Dark Lord had let himself be surprised and he had paid for that sloppiness with his life. But the storm he had created was not ready to die yet. To counter it, quite a few measures would be needed. Looking up from the screen, the Grand Admiral's eyes focused into the distance pensively. A daring plan ... but not enough. What was more though, was the Emperor's sudden disappearance. There were rumors of his death, others said he was hiding. He smiled. But what was the truth at first glance? Nothing but a mystery to be explored.

Han Solo was checking the Millennium Falcon's outer hull for the third time when he heard someone approach. Turning around he gave the Princess his best lop-sided grin. It didn't work.

"So you are leaving?" Leia glared at the Corellian smuggler with cold eyes.

"I told you that there is still this thing with Jabba."

"Really. You told me an hour ago. I wonder why you did at all?"

"Listen, this is really urgent. And Chewie will be with me, so don't worry."

"I won't, but what about Jix?"

"What about him?"

"Nothing. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Are you trying to make me jealous or what?"

"It worked. I can see that. But actually I am just worried."

"You needn't be."

"You already said that."

"And you don't believe it? Hey, it's me."

"I know."

"That's it?"

"If it were anybody else I wouldn't be so afraid. It's just that..."

"That what?"

"Nothing."

Finally she smiled at him and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"So. What does he want you to do?" she asked, her voice muffled by his thick jacket. But he heard her well enough.

"I don't know what you mean," Han replied, startled.

"No? A pity. I will find out eventually, you know."

"Good luck, then, Princess. I gotta go."

"Han?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. And keep that in mind, wherever you go."

"You are unbelievable."

She waved, grinning, then took a few steps back, bumping straight into Mara.

"He wants you," the red-haired agent snapped and turned on her heels, leaving Leia to follow in a hurry.

"What is it?" she asked Mara, wondering what had set off the other woman's temper.

"I don't care. He's just giving orders and expects anyone to follow them. Your brother already got into an argument with him about that." Leia froze and Mara smiled at her broadly: "Don't worry, I'll keep that secret. In here."

When the two women entered the freezing chamber, Luke stood next to the door, pouting. His father ignored him completely and was immersed in a conversation with Jix. Between them a holomap of the galaxy glowed in everchanging colors as the Dark Lord worked the controls quickly, commenting on the images in a low voice.

"Ah, there you are. Tell your brother to stop sulking. He is not a child anymore," he asked suddenly without looking up.

The Princess frowned at Jix' grinning face, then turned towards Luke: "What is it?"

"He's sending me back to Dagobah. For training."

"So?"

"I want to help here."

"But you could help us more as a fully trained Jedi."

He gave her a dirty look: "Why is everyone taking his side? I just thought that training can wait until this is over."

"It cannot wait," Anakin Skywalker put in gently, "and you will leave."

"But-"

"Luke, I need you on Dagobah. Nowhere else."

"Is that part of the plan?"

"Yes."

"What plan?"

His father was smiling. "Too early for that. Just trust me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. And if I may add, Master Yoda will be glad to have you back." Luke mumbled something. "And I heard that too." The youth blushed, then left the room, embarrassed.

Leia did not pretend to understand what had just happened between father and son, but she had noticed something else. Stepping quietly to Jix' side she eyed her father closely. No nervousness at all. He was completely at ease. Apparently the agent had come to the same conclusion she had, for Jix leaned forward cautiously, trying to get the Dark Lord's attention:

"Don't you think that continuing the game with the rebels could put them off?"

"Only if they find out why we are playing at all."

"Why are we again?"

"Deception."

Leia sighed deeply. She hated this secrecy, but knew that he would not tell her anything if he didn't deem it absolutely necessary. So she tried a frontal assault.

"If it weren't for Mara, we would already be dead."

His blue eyes regarded her coolly, but she could see the curiosity hiding behind those icy mirrors.

"Jade? What do you mean?"

"Well, if you had really died on Eol Sha no one would have known what to do, how to continue the plan."

Her father did not even blink: "The plan would have continued on its own."

"That is not true. You had not planned that incident with Luke, right? If it had gone wrong... And then you deleted the files. If Mara had not copied them before-"

"Who deleted what files?"

"You did. Your files. Mara was there, you know?"

He looked at her calmly. "Oh, yes, Those files. Of course. I get your point."

"Good. Where did you send Han?"

"He will get me something we need for the fleet."

"What?"

"Just a nice little toy. Nothing special."

"I see. So, what is the rest of us going to do?"

"I believe that you have an investigation going on?"

"All right." Leia shook her head in exasperation.

She threw a glance at Mara, who for once was smiling. The former Emperor's Hand did have a hard time gaining the Dark Lord's trust, she knew. But Mara was all right. And in the end she would be as much part of the team as anyone else.

Anakin Skywalker watched his daughter leave with mixed feelings. On one hand he knew that keeping some things secret from her was necessary, but then again, he hated having to withhold his trust in her this way. Logically her knowing less minimized the dangers to her and to any of his agents. But she was more than that. She was his daughter. He had been able to send Luke away, out of the danger zone for now. Leia though he needed, needed her strength and resolve. Take her spotting the incident with the files that had been deleted. He did not even know himself who had done that, athough he had his suspicions. Her investigation was as important to the plan as Solo's mission. And he sincerely hoped that both of them would succeed. Now he only had to get Jix and Mara on their mission.

He eyed the Emperor's Hand for a while until she looked away. Stalking across the room he came to stand before her, cupping her chin in his right hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her green eyes held his steady and then he smiled, nodded and released her again. She stumbled back, startled, then frowned. Obviously she had no clue what he was getting at. Good.

Turning away from Mara, the Dark Lord walked back towards the holomap and pushed the controls again. "Coruscant." He waited for the two agents to join his side, then continued: "You two will go there at once. Jix," he held out a datacard, "this is your assignment. Have a ship prepared for you and read it on board. Let none else see it."

"Sure." Jix' leaving left Mara more nervous than ever before. She did not like being alone with the Dark Lord. Right now she tried to conceal her simmering fear, but failed miserably.

"Mara Jade. Your assignment can only be done after Jix has completed his mission. You have the master codes, I take it?"

She nodded: "Of course."

"Good. Once Jix rejoins you, you will find a computer terminal and delete the mainframe."

"What?"

"All of it."

"But-what about hospitals, sewage, heating and all that stuff?"

"Blame it on the Empire. Besides, hospitals do have emergency generators."

"You are kidding."

"Not at all. Another thing."

"Yes."

"Do not fail me. And come back safely."

"I will."

"Dismissed."

He would not pretend that he liked Mara Jade much. And Jix would still pay for letting him down concerning the Emperor's Hand. He had ordered the agent to kill her and he had failed to do so. Admittedly he'd had his reasons. But in acting this independently Jixton had risked the whole plan. And this was something no one could afford. Not now. Not at any time.

Finding himself alone again, Anakin settled down on one of the chairs, stretched his legs out before him and leaned back tiredly.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"I am here," the other's disembodied voice answered almost immediately and the Dark Lord's head came up slowly to turn towards his friend. Obi-Wan's glowing spirit was smiling sadly. Anakin sighed.

"So you are. Did Master Yoda send you?"

"He did."

"Then tell me: what does he know that I don't? If he knows where she is-"

"She is gone."

"And you promised me to keep an eye on her, to never leave her unprotected. Yet you chose to stay with Luke on Tatooine. What happened?"

"We had a fight. And I could hardly force her to stay, could I? You know her. Of course I did monitor her further. And then you killed me."

"An unnecessary reminder, Obi-Wan. I had my reasons for that."

"Revenge, no doubt."

Anakin gave him a pained look.

"She will believe me dead too now. And if I cannot find her soon-"

"We will find her. But other things are of greater importance now."

"I know. Luke is on his way already. We will be prepared. Don't you worry."

"With you in command? Never."

"You know, I wish I could be doing something else."

"Anakin, there will be time for that eventually."

"But maybe then it will be too late."

"Yes. Maybe."

The Millennium Falcon had touched down on Nar Shadaa unmolested. The docking bay had been as dirty as everything else on the planet, and, stepping out into the dank air, Han had felt strangely elated. He felt at home here, surely more so than on Hoth. Behind him, Chewbacca had growled an inquiry. "No, I don't know if we'll find someone here. We'll just try. Who knows? Maybe we'll be lucky on the first try."

Three days had passed since he had uttered this optimistic statement. Three days of boredom and frustration. Then, though, and very abruptly, things became interesting.

The two of them were sitting in a bar, glowering at the other patrons, but saw no one they had hoped to find. Chewbacca huffed a sigh.

"I know exactly what you mean," his friend growled, then froze. "Don't turn around, pal. There are some stormtroopers at the door." Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, the Wookiee and the smuggler pretended very hard not be wanted rebels at all. It didn't work.

"Over there!" One of the troopers shouted and pointed in their direction. Immediately Han caught the edge of the table, checked if Chewie was ready and heaved the furniture towards the troopers. Or tried to, since it was actually screwed into the floor. With a curse the Corellian vanished behind the other patrons, Chewie not far behind. The troopers opened fire and all hell broke loose.

They made it out of the door in a hurry and dashed for the nearest corner. Suddenly Han found himself airborne, as Chewbacca picked him up and climbed up a ladder into an old, seemingly deserted storage building.

"What a cozy hiding place," Han commented drily and shook Wookie hair off his shirt.

"Yes, isn't it?" Both Han and Chewie turned around slowly upon hearing that slightly amused, yet cool voice of a stranger. He was a tall, skinny man and, more important, he was in the company of at least ten other beings of various species and sexes. Han grimaced.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, "and why do I have the feeling that I don't really want to know?"

The stranger laughed quietly: "You are a man of few words, Han Solo, but they always are right on target."

The Corellian pirate smiled, a bit unsure: "Yeah. Right. And who are you?"

"I am Talon Karrde," the man replied, and waved at his gang. Three men came forward, raising their weapons.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Han protested, and Chewie roared a challenge.

"Please, Solo, you misunderstand."

"I do?"

"Well. Maybe not entirely so. I am sure you are aware of a bounty on your head?" 

Han froze. "Over your dead body."

Talon Karrde laughed softly: "You mean: Over my dead body, I believe."

"Not at all. I came here to find you."

"Me? Why?"

"I will tell you, but only you. And if I might add: if anything happens to me or my partner you will pay for it."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes."

Karrde frowned deeply.

"All right. I will listen. But not here."

Inwardly Han heaved a great sigh of relief. That had been very close to a violent outbreak. And he knew someone who would not have been pleased if Han had had to injure or even kill Karrde.

But that crisis had passed and with a last cautious glance back he followed Karrde and his partner out of the building.

None of them noticed the pair of yellow cat's eyes lingering on the group. And when all of them had finally vanished, a dark figure dropped off the roof beams and landed on the floor with hardly a sound. Moving like a shadow it took up the chase.

"Now, tell me again why I should not deliver you to the Hutt."

Leaning back in his seat, a quite comfortable chair, admittedly, Han smiled smugly:

"We have information on a little toy of yours."

"We?" Karrde leaned forward, frowning at the Corellian suspiciously: "The rebels?" He smiled coldly. "Are you sure? I was under the impression that their information did not extend much further than their own troops."

"Then you haven't been looking closely."

"Indeed. It would seem so."

"But you've heard of the Emperor's demise."

"Of course. And good riddance to him and that creature Vader."

Han was grinning now. "Yeah. Right. Just assume that there is more to the Rebellion than meets the eye. Much more. And assume that it is now as good a time as any to take a side. The right one, preferably. I offer a deal: you get me what I want and I will give you what you desire most."

"And what would that be?"

"I will get Jabba out of your way."

"Will you now. How?"

"I am afraid that I need a guarantee from you first."

"Granted."

"You haven't even asked what I want from you."

"Then tell me." And so Han did.

Karrde's eyes went wide: "You want what?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn was looking at his holo display closely. "Captain Piett," he whispered.

"Sir?"

"Would you care to read this message please?"

Piett leaned forward, face impassive: "It is an entry to Lord Vader's journal," he stated.

"Exactly. Read what it says."

Piett did as ordered. When he straightened up at last he could not hide his surprise: "A threat? What did he mean?"

"That is an interesting question, Captain, isn't it? And one that demands an immediate answer. If you know anything about it, this would be a good time to tell me."

"I am sorry, but I am not aware of a threat like this."

"Like what?"

"Well, it sounds like - a Jedi. A powerful Jedi."

"Exactly what I thought. A Jedi Master, no doubt."

"But supposedly the Jedi are all dead."

"Supposedly. Yes. But my information differs. Let me enlighten you, Captain. You have heard of a rebel named Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have you furthermore heard of a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker?"

"I have heard his name, yes. He was a hero of the Clone Wars, as I recall. Are they related?"

"He was Luke Skywalker's father."

"His father. Then maybe Lord Vader was referring to him?"

"Not very likely. Actually you have been working under his direct command for nearly ten years now."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean is that Anakin Skywalker is the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader-or rather, was."

"Sir?"

"You have heard me correctly."

"I am not sure I understand. Then he meant his son when speaking of this threat?"

"Possibly. I have studied the latest battles with the rebels, most of them were lost by the Navy, by the way. And I have found the strategies reminiscent of those Lord Vader used."

"But he is dead."

"I am not implying in any way that he is leading the rebels, Captain. If he were alive I would not be where I am now. Still, I am curious. Is it his son? Or is it Captain Lorth Needa? After all he and other officers of ours chose to join the rebels. And Needa too had a close relationship to the Dark Lord. Is that not so?"

"True. After I was assigned to the Executor, Lord Vader chose Needa as my substitute on his then flagship, the Avenger."

"A ship that was lost to the rebels. And additionally, someone deleted Vader's personal files, no doubt not without copying them first. Whoever it may be, Piett, I have a feeling that this will become highly interesting."

Mara Jade walked the streets of Coruscant with mixed feelings. At her side Wrenga Jixton was smiling. He had told her that he was glad to be back in action again. And she had answered that she'd rather not be here. People knew her. Not many and none of them knew her true identity, but still it was dangerous for her to be here. Something he was well aware of. And he seemed to enjoy it.

"Stop grinning," she hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"I am just glad to be back in the big city," he answered, "nothing like Debelan or Hoth. This is life, you know? Can't you feel it?" She looked up, studying the faces of passers-by, taking in the emotions she could pick up easily.

"Yes, I can feel it," she whispered.

"Don't you start too now," Jix groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"With this Jedi business."

"Not this loud. Are you mad?"

"Not at all."

"Right, I forgot. Mr. Perfect never is afraid. Mr. Perfect just enjoys whatever is coming his way."

Jix eyed her closely. "Maybe not everything."

Mara stared back, got it: "Don't you dare."

He grinned, then grabbed her arm: "This way, red-head."

It was a seedy old bar, one like many on lots of planets, a place where people could keep a low profile, or else get some short but fatal attention if they made a mistake. Jix never made mistakes. At least in his opinion. What the Dark Lord thought on that matter he would rather not know. Vader had ignored him in the past days, more than Jix cared for. He was used to being the focus of attention, and especially concerning the Sith. That was, after all the only possibility for him to prove himself.

He savored that brief moment before Vader would grudgingly admit that he had done something well. That sweet moment between doom and glory. And he was well aware of the fact that there was no one better than himself. Not even Solo, and the man truly was good. But the Jedi were another matter entirely. Luke might be green, but he was learning fast. And Vader himself, well, he was out of bounds anyway. 

But now something had changed in his life. And that change was she. Mara. He liked her. And she was more than a partner to him, more than a rival. It was actually a frightening prospect to befriend someone again. And he did not have many friends. Not at all.

Sitting down at one of the corner tables he let his gaze wander over the crowd. No one he recognized. Good.

"Mara, I want you to stay here. See the comm unit over there? You can access the mainframe from there, no problem. And no one will bother you."

"When will you be back?"

"Don't wait for me. As soon as you accomplish your mission you are out of here. I'll find you again, don't worry. After all, you're my ticket off this planet."

"I need a time frame at least."

"Two hours."

"You sure you can make it?"

"Sure."

"Good. Do your job and I'll do mine."

Flipping her an ironic salute Jix stood and stalked across the floor towards the exit. Before he left though he turned back again to watch her. Watch her watch other people closely. She would be all right. That he was sure of. Almost.

"Captain."

"Yes, sir?"

"Issue these orders."

"Yes, sir."

"Whatever our opponent has planned with Vader's files, this will surely force him to move in a more favorable way. Favorable to us, that is."

"Indeed, sir."

"Very good," leaning back in his command chair, Grand Admiral Thrawn steepled his fingers elegantly in front of his glowing red eyes, "Dismissed, Captain."

This invisible opponent eluded him as of yet, but he would find him out in the end. Vader was dead, that he was sure of. If he weren't the Emperor would have said so. Most probably. And indeed, it could be Needa imitating the Dark Lord's favorite strategies with the rebel fleet. Or else, Vader's son. But Luke Skywalker could hardly have grown into a Jedi Knight over the course of a few months, let alone a Master. Whoever it was, he would surely not let them win. A small part of the Imperial fleet had deserted the Empire and joined the rebels, true, but that would change soon. The rebels still needed allies, and furthermore, he was sure that the Rebel High Command did not trust the former Imperial troops without a doubt. The same went for the rebel troops themselves. Distrust, that was one key to defeat, but not everything. His first priority right now though was to stop the rebels' advance as soon as possible and to turn the tables on them. Quickly.

Falling deeper into a meditative trance Roj Kell ignored Chi'in's intense gaze. The Noghri had returned just a few days ago and Nuron with him. The ancient Sith had only wondered briefly why the Dark Lord would be so foolish as to send them back here again. Either he wanted to make Kell believe that he trusted him to a certain extent, or else he had made Korriban their base of operations. Probably it was both. Chi'in and Nuron had spent most of their time in service here on Korriban. The planet was home for them, and where better to send them to recover from their mission? He smiled at that. Lord Vader sometimes had great insight into people, even though he had managed to put Nuron off with his behavior. If that was part of his plan he had not thought far enough. But that was a mistake Roj Kell for one would not point out to him. By now the major players would have taken up their position. Good. He heaved a low sigh and let his mind drop further.

"Lord Kell?" the Noghri warrior asked suddenly.

"What!" Snapping out of the trance Roj Kell fixed him in a searing glance.

"With permission, you have not answered my question yet."

"Lord Vader's question, I believe." Rising from his seat on the floor Kell shook his head slightly. "He already is playing on every level. The only thing I can tell him is to mind his allies."

Chi'in smiled faintly. "Why his allies?"

"From what you have uncovered on your mission I can only say that he has a very good chance at acquiring an ally there. If he plays this well that ally will be the key to victory. If not ..." Roj Kell shrugged. "All I can offer is what I see."

"But you see more than most."

"Not at that distance."

He watched a pensive frown form on the warrior's forehead. Chi'in was much more than he seemed at first glance and what was more, he was observant. Which was, perhaps, another reason for his being here. Running a hand through his long hair absent-mindedly Roj Kell's gaze fell on the armor covering his forearms. Blood-red. He smiled at the memory of killing his guards and guardians and in remembrance of the expression on the Noghri's face when he had become aware of what had been going on while he had been away. Undoubtedly his disvcovery had found its way to Lord Vader already. The armor was a sign, a mark for independence and more. To Vader it meant that Roj Kell was sincere, or as sincere as he could ever be, in his promise to not stand in his way. And he would keep that promise for now. To the rest of the board it meant something else. It was a challenge that the color fitted just perfectly. Nodding to himself, the ancient Sith let his gaze focus inward. Let the others waste their time with games and battles. He would be patient once more. And he would win in the end.

Leia Organa was tailor-seated on the warm floor of her father's cabin aboard the ex-Imperial cruiser Dominator, waiting for him. He had chosen to live aboard a starship rather than endure the coldness of Hoth and she smiled at the thought of him admitting defeat to anything, let alone the climate. She sighed. Han on a mysterious mission. Jix and Mara likewise. And Luke on Dagobah. She was, she found, all alone with her father. Again. And she liked that. It made her feel special somehow. The way he treated her like an equal, not like a child, the way he did with Luke. Sometimes she thought that he saw much of his wife in her. Maybe too much. He had told her a bit of her mother, Padmé. His one true love. What had happened to her in the end? He would not say. Not yet, he would tell her, you are not ready for that. And so she waited. The way she did now.

Anakin Skywalker was pacing the floor impatiently, ignoring the concerned looks of both Needa and Mon Mothma. Time was running short. He would have to take some risks after all.

"So, we need allies," he hissed, "allies. You know this will be dangerous, don't you?"

"Of course. We are aware of that danger," the rebel leader conceded, shooting a glance at the thoughtful Captain.

"Good. Good. We will find allies. Needa. You are the best man for the job. Although I do not like letting you go, I will nevertheless. You will recruit the governors friendly to our cause. The worlds teetering between rebellion and obedience. I cannot give you much protection, I fear. But do not worry. You will be protected." Turning around sharply he smiled a cold smile and took Needa's head in his hands gently. "Look at me," he whispered," and relax."

It took only a moment to imprint Needa's thought pattern in his own memory. This way he could always find him, wherever he was. And not only that. "You will leave for Chandrila immediately. Our sources report that Governor Tieman is friendly to the Rebellion. Apparently he is even secretly supporting our cells there. I know the man. He is trustworthy. But do not stay there longer than absolutely necessary."

"Of course."

"Well, Good luck then. You will leave within the hour. A ship is waiting for you. And be careful."

"That I will, my lord."

Straightening again, he let Needa rise from his seat and leave. But he remained standing a while longer, his gaze still lingering on the door even after the Captain had vanished through it. If Jix and Mara succeeded on their mission, and he was sure they would, Needa would need all the luck in the world to stay alive. Setting his jaw grimly, Anakin turned towards Mon Mothma again: "If you will excuse me?"

She simply nodded, but he could see the suspicion in her eyes. She was not stupid, not at all. And sooner or later she would start asking questions. Well, until then he had some time left to prepare his answers. Leaving the room he went to find Leia.

"Leia?"

Looking up she smiled at him, but he did not return that smile. He did look worried. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He walked over to the viewport and stared out into the dark, velvety fabric of space, at the stars strewn over the black night like tiny diamonds sparkling in a distant light. She remembered that look all too well. Something was troubling him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said it is nothing, so the answer is no," he answered sharply without looking at her. Leia waited for an apology in vain. That was another thing about being treated as his equal. He was equally cruel and kind, concerned and uncaring. She had chosen to join him in his fight, had accepted his goals. And now he only required her to function. Leia would not have it.

"I have been waiting for you for half an hour now, and you come back here, clearly worried, and won't share those worries with me. Fine. But don't expect me to listen when you need it."

He turned around then, eyes wide open, astounded. It lasted only for a moment before his face hardened, became closed and distant. It was enough to make her feel guilty though.

"I am sorry," she told him finally and rose, "I should be going."

"No," his sharp tone made her stop in her tracks after just a few steps, "You will stay. Sit down."

Leia settled back onto the floor and her eyes followed her father's movements as he glided across the room towards her, more predatory than ever. His cold blue eyes bored into her head and she tried her best to fend him off. He frowned at her, the cupped her chin in his right hand, looking at his daughter closely. Finally he took a seat opposite from her and closed his eyes.

"Lesson number one, Leia: knowing without seeing is to know everything. Knowledge is the key to wisdom. And we will start that journey to wisdom here. With getting to know ourselves."

Mara Jade had been waiting for an hour now. It was time to move. Rising slowly she walked over to the public comm unit and seated herself nonchalantly. This should not take long. Actually it would take exactly one hour. Smiling, she began typing in the codes.

"What is the cause for this alarm?"

Captain Piett, already bent over the display, answered the Grand Admiral's question smoothly: "High level access code. One that only a very few agents possess. One of them is Wrenga Jixton, Vader's agent, who played an instrumental part in the recent events, including the Emperor's death."

"Vader's agent. Any others?"

"None that I am aware of."

"Very good, Captain. Can the access source be traced?"

"Yes, but it will take a few minutes."

"We will wait then. But no one will leave the planet."

"Yes, sir."

She was nearly finished when the stormtroopers came crashing into the bar and started shooting everyone and everything. Ducking behind the comm unit Mara cursed loudly. He had promised her two hours! Two hours! She unholstered her blaster, held it tightly, and concentrated. Focus! One deep breath and she rolled out of her cover taking aim. And again. And again.

Wrenga Jixton closed the file and snatched the datacard out of the docking slot. Looking back at the screen he frowned. Part one of his mission had been accomplished. Now for number two. This file was well hidden in the geographical section of the public information net. An entry on the planet Naboo. He smiled when the computer finally asked for the password. "`Padmé´", he whispered quietly and laughed. Such a pretty name for such a devious virus. "Come on, sunshine, time to wake up and do some real damage."

Mara was desperate. A fire had broken out in the bar and still the troopers were covering the floor with laser bolts. The comm unit had long been destroyed, to her great dismay, but that was not the worst of her problems. The worst was that all escape routes were blocked and her blaster was running low on power. She had no spare power cell left. But she knew that she would not die here. She would survive. Somehow.

Racing his stolen speeder bike towards the burning building that had previously housed his favourite bar on the planet, Wrenga Jixton cursed with all his heart. If he came too late - but no, he never came too late. Just then the house exploded.

Mara's breathing stopped when that giant ball of fire roared overhead, its heat nearly unbearable. Choking, she forced herself to inhale again, but started coughing immediately on black smoke. She could not move. Something was broken. She was bleeding too.

"Mara!" someone was screaming her name, "Mara!"

Then he was there, gathering her into his arms gently, lifting her up. "Let's get you out of here," he told her, trying to reassure himself more than her, she thought.

"Jix," she croaked.

"Don't talk, Mara."

"I failed."

"I know, Mara. Don't worry. All will be well."

Holding her, Jix tried to think. It wasn't easy. His thoughts wanted to flee in all directions at once. They didn't want to bend around the fact that Vader had knowingly risked Mara's life. What for? He was not sure. But he thought that it might have to do with the fact that Thrawn was back.

Their ship was hidden not far away, in the former industrial district of the planet. There were many such districts, full of abandoned factories and full of the poor, the scum and the waste of the city.

Jix was carrying Mara through the still wet streets, treading carefully to not slip and fall with his precious burden. People didn't look at them when they passed. A sight like this was not uncommon down here and no one cared. No one offered to help. Not that he would have expected it. Jix would rather shoot anyone offering assistance, knowing that only a fraud would try that, or worse, an Imperial agent. So, blue eyes scanning the crowd suspiciously, he walked on, holding Mara tighter. It took him some time, some backtracking and some mean stares before they had finally made it.

Mara's ship was a plain affair, nothing flashy. And sitting in the darkness of an empty warehouse it did look like an elderly, but reliable watchdog. Jix punched in the codes with his right hand, balancing Mara's weight carefully. With a last look behind he walked into the ship and closed the entry hatch.

When Mara woke it was to the horrible sound of someone trying to start the engines without opening the exhaust ports first. "Jix!" she screamed hoarsely and tried to rise. A wave of dizziness swept her off her feet again and her head spun like mad. But then, to her relief, the screeching roar ceased and she could hear his boots pound over the deck towards her cabin. Seemingly out of breath and face flushed red, he leaned in the door way, panting:

"You are awake. Good."

Mara gave him a look: "Help me up."

"No way."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Jix, no way I am letting you fly us out of here. You'll only get us killed."

"We don't have a choice, Mara. You are too injured."

"You will help me to the cockpit. Now."

Jix' eyes betrayed the worry he felt. He was genuinely concerned. She wondered why. "But I'll do the flying."

When she was strapped into the co-pilot's seat Mara thought briefly that this might not have been such a good idea. She felt awful.

"You all right?" Jix asked gently.

"I am trying to," she replied gruffly and refocused her eyes on the displays. But they swam out of focus again and again. "Right," she began and coughed loudly, "Let's do this."

The ship shuddered on its landing struts, then the engines came to life again. Another minute passed before it started hovering two meters over the floor. And then it rose gently up, crashed against the low roof of the building. Just then the huge door slid open quietly and the ship moved forward, its upper hull screeching furiously over the metal ceiling. In the last possible moment it dipped down a few centimeters and cleared the open door with barely a scratch. Inside the cockpit Mara heaved a great sigh of relief. Now they only had to get past the sentinel ships.

"Right! Damn you, Jix, I said right, not ram that taxi!" He did not look at her. Forehead furrowed in deep concentration, jaw muscles clenched tightly, he swerved the ship left, avoiding the debris flying like shrapnel through the air when the other ship crashed into a wall and exploded in a spectacular ball of fire. Mara threatened to blacken out again. But she had to hold on, she simply had to. "Just up now," she whispered hoarsely, exhausted. "Don't mind the traffic. They'll have to watch out for themselves. Just keep the shields stable."

When finally the ship broke the atmosphere she tensed visibly, watching in dismay the three Star Destroyers closing in on them. "Keep an eye on these over there," she told Jix.

To her horror he smiled: "Hey, I've got an idea." And then he turned the ship's nose straight towards the lead Destroyer. Mara closed her eyes.

Jix' fingers grabbed the joystick hard and then he pushed it forward, increasing the ship's speed simultaneously. Diving underneath the Destroyer's belly he imitated one of Vader's trick. The goal of this exercise was to prevent the other capital ships from firing, while getting a clear run for a jump point. There was only one drawback to this whole thing: Vader was an excellent pilot. And for Jix this was the first time ever.

"Watch out!" Mara screeched and instinctively ducked her head when they nearly bumped into the Destroyer's belly. Jix though had no time to soothe her. And besides, he was nervous enough. Veering left, then right again, the tiny craft shook under the onslaught of the warship's belly guns.

"Their exhaust!" Mara hissed just seconds before they left the shadow of the Star Destroyer. Her comment nearly came to late since they suddenly found themselves upside down as the backwash of the giant ship's engine exhausts hit them with full force. Spinning out of control, Jix had a hard time getting them back on course. But when he finally had managed Mara reached out, face grim, and pulled the hyperdrive lever back.

"Once we are back to Hoth you'll be lucky to get out of the flight simulator for just one hour," she threatened coldly, "and I'll be overseeing your progress personally." And then the stars turned into long lines against the dark night of space and they were out.

Grand Admiral Thrawn watched the recording showing the tiny craft running the length of the Star Destroyer with interest.

"A neat trick," he remarked finally, leaning back again. Captain Piett stopped the recording and stood by silently, waiting for Thrawn to continue. "One agent hacks into the mainframe and starts deleting it. How much was lost? Maybe half? At the same time another agent accesses the mainframe and inserts a virus into the system, destroying it completely. No attack as of yet. Not one enemy ship in the vicinity. What is he waiting for? Our opponent has a devious mind, Captain. Very devious. Making him predictable. He will be waiting for us at Obroa-Skai, expecting us to try and regain our lost files there. But we will not strike where he expects it. Prepare my flagship and then take us to Chandrila."

"Yes, sir."


	6. Allies and Enemies

****

Chapter 6 - Allies and Enemies

Talon Karrde was up late. Sitting in his office he was viewing the latest reports on the clashes between Rebel and Imperial troops. Solo had been right. The rebels were as close to winning as they could be. But he had additional information that he was sure the Corellian did not have: the Imperial Navy had a new commander. And according to rumors that man was a strategical genius. A fact that put everything in a new light. Nothing was sure anymore. Of course, he had already given Solo what he wanted. Too bad. Karrde would have rather preferred staying neutral in this. Unfortunately he'd been forced to make his choice already. Now he could only hope that the Rebels did not break the trust he had been forced to put in them. But apparently now a new player had entered the game. Reviewing Aves' report once more Karrde recalled the conversation he'd had with his right-hand man concerning this particular piece of information.

"Where does it come from?" he'd asked.

"Boss Chuoka."

"One of Jabba's gang. I doubt that it is genuine. This is too goo to be true. And Jabba is our fiercest rival."

"And what if?"

"Yes, what if. Aves, I want you to get to the bottom of this. Track the informants down and have them verify this. And if you stumble across the source, call me immediately."

Aves had left just yesterday and now there was nothing to do but wait. Still, if it were true there was a wealth of knowledge out there that would benefit either the Empire or the Rebellion. And if he could get his hands on it he would be able to enter the game on his own terms. Which would be much safer than to be dependent on either Thrawn or whoever was commanding the Alliance troops. 

A change in the air made him turn around. His jaw locked tight when he saw someone standing not two meters away. The figure wore a long, hooded cloak, shadowing her face, but Karrde could just make out yellow glowing eyes and a smile on the stranger's full lips. Taking a step forward she extended her gloved hands and although the pirate chief tried to duck out of the way he never saw it coming. His mind felt as if on fire, the inside of his skull was itching like hell. And then he slid to the floor, unconscious. The woman lowered one hand and nodded slowly, just before Karrde's computer exploded in a shower of white sparks amidst a cloud of black smoke. Laughing softly, the stranger left as silently as she had come, without turning back once.

Watching the planets spin on their quiet journey through eternity, Darth Sidious was smiling. Here on Wayland he had absolute control over an entire network of communication and information sources that allowed him to interfere in the game if necessary. And necessary it was. He had planted a rumor in various channels, one that would give Roj Kell a hard time, should he choose to leave Korriban. Knowledge, as the old man claimed, was the sole weapon one ever needed and Sidious had done the only thing he could do right now, apart from flying out there and confronting the ancient Sith. By turning Kell's knowledge against him he could have him on the run and distracted for as long as it would take Thrawn to bring him down. And the Grand Admiral was not the only one who valued information above anything else. Brokers such as Talon Karrde would also be on the ancient one's trail. The rumor's message was simple: somewhere out there was a man who knew more than anyone else alive. It did not specify the fields of his knowledge though. Let them guess...They would try to catch him anyway. The situation was too desperate not to take chances.

Some years back, when his scientists had assured him that such a thing could work, he had speculated on using a flash-print of Kell's memory to finally break the bonds that still held him to his former teacher. And he had taken great delight in telling the old man just that. But Roj Kell had surprised him yet again. Growling softly Sidious closed his eyes, remembering the old man's cool gaze as he had dropped to his knees before him, surrendering his mind to him for the very first time. He had been spell-bound instantly.

Shaking with anticipation he lay his hands on Kell's forehead gently as if that precious vessel of infinite wisdom might break under his delicate touch. The other's breathing was deep and calm, his mind a tightly harnessed chaos that threatened to devour Sidious when he let himself slip past the lowered shields and barriers. For a second a primal fear took him into a suffocating grip as he realized that Kell needed only so little to trap him now. He could fight and defeat him, yes, but that moment of helplessness made him gasp with delicious dread. Shaking his head slowly he concentrated again. There was so much there. Too much. He felt dizzy from even trying to understand what the snippets of emotions and sounds and pictures and sensations meant at all. For a long time he fought the onslaught viciously, trying to control its flow by sheer force of will. To no avail. With a frustrated howl he let go again and in his rage flung the old man across half the room, a furious snarl fixed on his face.

"I do not need that!" he screamed. Then, making an effort at calming himself again, he added. "I do not need you."

Roj Kell smiled coldly as he rose deliberately slow, knowing full well that he had better not enrage the Sith Master further. When he spoke at last his voice was a gentle caress. "Chaos is what you seek, Lord Sidious, chaos is the essence of your very being. It is what gives you power." He walked toward him with measured steps, gliding across the floor majestically, his eyes sparkling in the gloom eerily. A slight frown appeared on his brow and was gone again. "But there is much order in chaos, if one knows how to read the patterns properly."

And that had been it. Sidious had realized that he would never be able to understand the ancient Sith's mind. It would take too much time, too much effort. Kell could analyse a given situation in a heart-beat, using his experience and memory, handling a flood of information any machine would take decades to decipher and decode logically. But since that day things had changed between them. Even though he seemed reluctant about it, Roj Kell had answered his questions more freely, and his input had become a reliable source of information and analysis. Until now. Now Sidious had to think very hard on what purpose Kell might have pursued with his strategy, how his answers had manipulated his former student and to what end his scheme would come.

__

The musky, moist scent of the swamp filled the young Jedi's nose with its unmistakable fragrance as he hopped off his X-wing's canopy upon the soft ground. Looking around, Luke smiled in remembrance of the long hours he had spent here under Master Yoda's tutelage, the exercises, the bitter defeats and disappointments. And meeting his father, still a stranger to his son back then.

"Returned you have, young Skywalker," the Jedi Master's voice rang clear and strong through the low hum of the jungle noises.

"To end my training," Luke answered, not without some pride, and turned to face Yoda.

"Yes, time it is to end what you have begun. Follow me." Gathering his gear together and lowering Artoo from his perch, Luke could not shed the feeling that there was more to Yoda's words than he could fathom.

Leia was calmly studying her father's expression over the top of the small table separating them. He had his eyes closed, deeply in thought, and she had been waiting for almost an hour for any reaction from his side. Another lesson in patience. And she was getting good at it. At first she would ponder all the things that had happened during the day, evaluate their meaning and importance, sort through them for as long as it took her to get the lines and connections straight, until she could see how all of it fit together somehow. Knowledge, her father had taught her, was the key to wisdom. And slowly she began to understand the magnitude of that teaching and it fascinated her. This was the way his mind worked and it was truly intriguing to trace his thoughts and compare them to her own. It was a great way of learning and she was quietly asking herself if Luke's training was anything like hers. Somehow she doubted it.

"A game," he said suddenly, trying to startle her, but Leia had anticipated him. 

"I am ready," she answered and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Very good. Imagine a base, three hangars, which function as exits and entrances at the same time. It is additionally secured by a planetary shield. You will defend, I will attack. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Good. A frontal assault with heavy machinery. No fighters. I have five heavy cruisers in orbit. Your shield is still intact. Make your move."

"How many ships do I have?"

"I do not know. Tell me."

"Well. Assume that our fleets are equal. "

"Very well."

"Okay. My troops will defend the shield and attack your ground forces, while my ships occupy yours."

"You lose."

"What? Why?"

"Knowledge, Leia, is to never ever trust your eyes, to never trust what your enemy wants you to believe. Do you understand?"

Leia narrowed her eyes, then nodded sharply: "I understand. Let us begin anew."

"Again, the same attack. What do you do?"

"I send a third of my troops to defend the shield, a third to defend the exits and another third to stop the advancing ground troops."

"Your fleet?" 

Just then Leia's comm chimed. Sighing, she accepted the call: "Yes?"

"Princess," a female voice answered, "I have the files ready that you wanted."

"Excellent. I will be with you in a minute." Deactivating the comm Leia looked up at her father apologetically: "I fear that we will have to postpone the battle until tonight. It seems that my investigation is making some progress."

"Very good. Meet me at my quarters at 700 tonight. Bring your combat dress." Standing up he gave her a tiny smile: "And until we meet I want you to think about two things: your troops and your motivation."

"I will. How did I do this time?"

"I am sorry having to tell you that you lost again."

"Oh."

"Do not worry. It will all become clear in time. And we do have time, for now."

"All right."

"Good. I will leave you to your investigation then."

Leia watched him go pensively. Motivation? What did he mean? Just as the door slid close behind him her comm blurted again.

"Yes?"

"The Millennium Falcon has just arrived."

"Finally some good news. Thank you."

Han Solo wore a smug smile on his lips as he walked forward to embrace the Princess. But before he could reach her, a huge shadow placed itself between them. Looking up at Anakin Skywalker Han for once wished that he could forget who the man was, or had been. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"You will join me in my office now," the Dark Lord ordered him coolly, without sparing even one glance for his daughter. Han turned towards Leia, shrugging uncomfortably. "See you later," he sighed and stalked after Skywalker. It was not that he had to fear anything from the man. He had succeeded on his mission after all. But there was still that fear lurking at the corners of his mind that Vader was just playing with them. Maybe he should talk to Leia about it and get some answers from her.

"So, what are we going to do with that nice little toy?" he asked when they were finally there and had both taken a seat.

"I am sure you can guess. We will install corresponding units in each of our Imperial ships."

"And the central unit?"

"We will find a quiet place for it somewhere, no doubt."

"Have you heard anything from Jix and Mara?"

"Not yet. But they will be back soon. I am giving the task of overseeing the installation to you. Make it quick. And report once you are finished."

"Sure."

"Is there anything else, Solo?"

"Just one question: who are we going to attack?"

"None of your concern. By the way, what did you offer Karrde in return for this?"

"I told him that I would get Jabba out of his way."

"Really? How?"

"I have no idea. You don't, by any chance, have some suggestions?"

Smiling, Anakin Skywalker leaned forward conspiratively: "I have just been waiting for you to ask."

"I knew it."

Captain Piett stood quietly on the bridge of the Relentless. They were ready to leave the system, had been for more than ten hours. But the Grand Admiral had been delayed. He had been summoned by the Emperor's advisors, in Piett's mind men more dangerous and devious than anyone in the Imperial Navy. He shuddered with revulsion at the mere thought of these pasty-faced, purple-robed maggots with those cold, cold eyes. A den of vipers, that was what the Imperial Court was. And Thrawn had walked right into it. And he wasn't back yet. Maybe his feeling so nervous was justified after all.

"Captain," the Admiral's well-modulated voice ended his dark broodings. Turning around Piett gave him a tiny smile:

"You are back, sir. Does this mean that we can leave now?"

"Indeed, it does. Although I had a hard time convincing those fools that Coruscant has nothing to fear."

"If you say so."

"You doubt my words, Captain?"

"Forgive me, Admiral."

"No, please. What did you want to say?"

"Well, the virus attack has literally ripped our belly open. If we leave now, the rebels will surely strike."

"They have made no attempt until now. And remember, Captain, our opponent is toying with us. He is trying to push us in one direction, we are pushing the other way. The capital will be safe for now. After all, he has just rid Coruscant of any strategic value. It is nothing but a symbol now. And he is not one for symbolism. No, Captain, the real battle will take place somewhere else."

Anakin Skywalker looked up from his computer screen and eyed the shadowy figure standing in front of his desk coolly: "No one saw you arrive?" She nodded. Sliding a datacard across the table, he closed the files: "Good. Then Karrde is taken care of. I have another task for you. And then you will return to Korriban."

She took the datacard, but hesitated before she said: "Lord Kell says you should take more care in deploying your troops."

"Does he now. Well, I do not care. If I make last-minute changes he is not to criticize them."

"I will tell him."

"Go."

When she had left, his eyes narrowed slightly, became blue pits of ice for just a second. She did not belong to him anymore. As he no longer belonged with them.

"Peace," Master Yoda whispered and Luke straightened up, standing tall, his eyes closed. He tried to regain his composure, his calm, then continued to expand his mind outward. The most difficult thing was to go beyond the limited imagination of a farm boy. But he had learned so much in the past months. He would do it.

Yoda watched his student proudly. Luke was learning fast, and he was controlling his impatience. He had a natural sense for justice and the right deed at the right moment. He knew when to stand back. But there was still an innocence to him that the old Jedi Master hesitated to take away, but it made him vulnerable to the Dark Side. The day would come soon when Luke would have to face it. Knowing the boy's father, Anakin would turn that lesson into a most unpleasant experience for his son. For they had agreed that it would be up to the Dark Lord to put Luke through the trials. And no one knew better than him what the young Jedi would have to face.

"The next lesson, Luke, is about knowledge and invincibility."

Mara was breathing hard, trying to suppress the pain she felt. Jix' presence though was distracting. "Go away!" she hissed, but he simply shook his head. Taking another deep breath, she let her anger at his disobedience bleed out of her mind into his body. She watched him rise up and crash into the wall with a loud thud, but he did not seem to be surprised at all.

Picking himself up from the floor, Jix shrugged his shoulders once, then smiled: "I remember Vader trying to impress me with that too, but he used a bit more force. Why won't you just take these painkillers?"

"Because I know you. If I am not awake you will try landing this baby on your own."

"I will wake you up, I promise."

She shook her head weakly: "No way."

"Come on, trust me."

"Trust you? You must be kidding."

"Hey, I saved your life. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Maybe it was part of your orders."

Jix sighed. He should never have told her about his suspicions concerning their mission. Vader had given them both the same task: delete the Coruscant mainframe. At the first glance it looked like simple precaution, but Vader knew his agents, knew that they would not fail. Under normal circumstances. But now Thrawn was back.

Grand Admiral Thrawn, one of the best strategists the Empire had ever seen. Mara knew about him and she had told Jix that Vader's move could only mean that he had known about Thrawn's return beforehand. And, naturally, in the state she was in now, injured and helpless, dependent on a man who had once been her enemy, Mara had withdrawn and distrusted everyone and everything. But she needed rest, that he knew for sure. Sighing again he walked over to sit on the edge of her bunk.

"Mara, you need to sleep."

"I do?" she answered weakly, but with defiance. 

He smiled: "Yep." Moving lightning quick he slapped the painkiller he had hidden in his palm against the side of her neck. She stared at him, shocked. Grinning, Jix patted her cheek patronizingly: "You know, that patch suits you really well," he said. Mara growled something unintelligible before sleep overwhelmed her. He sat by her side for a while longer, just watching. And he found that he had never felt as much as ease as he did when he was with her. Boy, would she be mad when she woke again.

"Your fleet?" Leaning forward again, he sought her gaze expectantly.

Leia hesitated: "I have them attack your ships."

"All right. My troops attack your ground forces, you are forced to relocate the troops inside the base to hold them back. Do you still want to defend the shield?"

"How is my fleet progressing?"

"If you are asking me, they are losing."

She grimaced in disgust: "I have them release their fighters."

"To what purpose, Leia? My agents are overwhelming your troops inside the base. You are beaten anyway."

"I don't understand -"

"Then let me explain. First, a question: what is your motivation to fight?"

"I am defending the base."

"Why?"

"Because it is part of the exercise."

"Wrong. I told you that you are defending the base. I am your enemy. Never let your enemy dictate your actions. It has to be the other way around. Trust - is not something you can afford."

"But -"

"No but. Know your troops, know your enemy, and more important, know yourself. He is here because you want him to be here."

"Father, I cannot plan on everything!"

"But that is what you have to do. Control the enemy. Make him move the way you want him to. Attack where no attack is expected and defend where no defense is expected. This base is of no importance."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"The most important weapons in a war are knowledge and planning."

She sighed: "I am a diplomat, not a strategist."

"You have to be both to succeed."

"This is no game, am I right?"

He nodded, smiling: "Life never is a game, Leia. Keep that in mind. And now we will do something else."

"Do I need the combat dress?"

"Yes."

"All right. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you put Mother through these mind games too?"

"We had real life to deal with."

"I - see."

She was walking cautiously, as if the ground might break underneath her feet. Chandrila had changed over the years, just like everything else. The city itself was pleasant enough, except for the presence of Imperial stormtroopers. Eyeing them warily, she sought the crowded streets around the main plaza, hiding her small, slim form in the mass of bodies around her. If she remembered correctly, her contact's shop was right behind the plaza, to the North. She had thought long and hard about what to tell him, what to ask. In the end the truth had been the only possibility. Fighting against tears of shame and anger rimming her dark eyes, she lowered her face to the ground, clenching her hands into fists in an effort to control her emotions. A long time ago that kind of control had been second nature to her, but yes, a lot had changed.

When she entered the shop she almost didn't recognize him. His hair, pitch-black in his youth, had turned a stark white, and his brown eyes had lost their warmth. "Kit," she whispered and smiled.

He swallowed once, stared at her disbelieving, then rushed out from behind the counter to embrace her tightly: "Oh my stars. You are back. I was so worried when I heard..." Trailing off he sought her eyes, "You know, don't you?" She nodded, her eyelids fluttering. For a moment hatred and fury fought love and despair and won.

"He has deserved it," she stated bitterly, her voice hard.

He took a step back, shaking his head: "Yes. Maybe. But what is more important is that you are here and alive. How can I help you?"

Sighing deeply she let her tears flow freely for once. "Thank you," she sobbed and threw her arms around him. "You cannot imagine how lonely I was, how desperate."

He patted her head gently, carefully, as if she might break under his big, powerful hands. "Why did you not come earlier?"

Her head came up sharply and her dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How could I? How? Tell me how I could have avoided his hunters, avoided himself. If he had found me... Obi-Wan is dead too."

"No."

"It is true. He killed him." His mouth hardened slightly.

"Your children?"

"I haven't seen them in a long time. But I know that they are alive."

"What will you do now?"

"I will find them. That is why I came. You have to help me, Kit."

"Whatever you need."

"I have to contact the Alliance. My children are with them. But I do not know where to start."

Kit shook his head slowly: "I cannot help you there. But I know someone who could. Governor Tieman is friendly to the Rebellion. Maybe he knows something."

"Tieman," she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "I remember him. He is Naboo."

Looking back up at Kit, she smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately, then turned around to leave. Heard him call her name.

"Padmé."

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."

Luke Skywalker was tailor-seated on the soft ground, tendrils of mist wrapping themselves around his body, covering his cheeks with moist kisses. He did not even feel it. The sounds of the jungle had been muted to a low whisper, so that nothing could distract him, or break his concentration.

Invincibility, Master Yoda had taught him, meant to know oneself intimately, to know one's flaws and errors in order to erase them. Luke knew that once he had reached this perfected state he would be ready. But until then he would have to keep on improving his skills.

It was not easy though, having to bear his own scrutinizing gaze on his thoughts and emotions.

Standing apart from himself he could examine his own vulnerabilities and weaknesses better. Weaknesses: his innocence, lack of experience and impatience. Vulnerabilities: his friends and family, his sense for justice. But how to overcome those? Calling up the words of the Jedi Code in front of his inner eye, Luke's mouth hardened. He could not allow himself to let emotion get in the way of his duties. But then, experience was something he could only gain with time and exposure to the rest of the world. He could not stay here forever, musing about philosophy.

"Impatience, young Skywalker, the key to defeat it is," Master Yoda said quietly. Luke shook himself out of his trance and turned to face his teacher.

"It is not impatience, Master, it is the simple truth."

Yoda smiled and nodded: "Right you are. Experience you cannot learn here. But more lessons I have to teach you yet."

Standing up, Luke bowed towards the ancient Jedi earnestly: "Then teach me."

"Excuse me, your lordship." Rolling his eyes in exasperation Anakin Skywalker stopped in mid-stride, which was, considering his usual energetic and fast pace, not such an easy feat. He managed gracefully though and turned towards the speaker with a slight, mocking bow. "Mon Mothma," he said, smiling at her.

She stood next to General Dodonna at the rear of the 'Liberty's' bridge, a very good position to intercept her object of interest just after he had finished his daily round on the fleet's flagship. And he had obviously not managed to slip past her unnoticed, the way he would have preferred to. Holding her head high she arched her eyebrows coolly and returned his smile: "We need to talk, it would seem."

He nodded sharply, but did not bother to hide his displeasure at this unwelcome disruption of the flow of his planning. What did she want? Following both her and the general to the bridge's debriefing room, Anakin already was working on how to make up for the time this unnecessary meeting would cost him.

"Please, take a seat," the rebel leader told him amiably and gestured towards one of the chairs. But he hesitated shortly before taking the offer, throwing a suspicious glance at Dodonna, who stood a meter or so behind him.

"Will General Rieekan be joining us also?"

She simply nodded, but her eyes seemed distant. Anakin frowned slightly, then reached out with the Force and let his mind slip into hers very gently.

She was worried and he did not need the Force to guess that she was worrying about him. Apparently Mon Mothma doubted his loyalty. And most likely the entire Rebel High Command with her. "Lord Vader," she admonished him, shaking her head slightly. He would not pretend that he had done nothing to her and simply shrugged apologetically.

Just then Rieekan entered, threw a hard glance at the Dark Lord and took up his place standing about two meters away from Dodonna, legs planted wide apart. Anakin turned his head and smiled lazily at the two generals. They tried to ignore the unspoken threat behind his friendly expression, staring straight ahead. Laughing quietly he leaned back in chair slowly.

"What is this supposed to be? An interrogation?"

"That depends on you entirely."

"Get to the point."

"Very well. Lord Vader, we are concerned."

"In what way?"

"Let us show you something that was recorded two days ago on Hoth."

He had a bad feeling about this. And really, as the scene unfolded on the holoproj he could feel his old anger stir in the back of his mind, building slowly but inevitably into a roaring fire of outrage. He dared!

"Your explanation, Lord Vader?"

Mon Mothma shied away from his suddenly impossibly cold eyes.

"An agent of mine. Nothing more. I sent her on an errand."

"What errand? And how many agents are you hiding from us?"

Clenching his jaw he kept silent, trying to calm himself. She had done that on purpose, it was the only explanation for her blundering.

"There is a Super-class Star Destroyer under construction at the Kuat Drive Yards. She will make sure that it does not fall into the wrong hands."

"Ours?"

He turned to look at Mon Mothma's smiling face, disbelieving. "A joke? You are turning this into a joke?" he growled.

"Calm down. You will introduce that agent to us. And no more secrets, Lord Vader. I want to know exactly how you are going to defeat the Imperial Navy. Now."

"The whole plan?" he smiled at her.

"We know your original plan, Lord Vader, but from the recent defeats we deduce that changes will have to be made or maybe have already been made."

"Indeed," his eyes narrowed slightly. "What defeats?"

Leia Organa had her eyes closed and was trying to relax. She had spent half the day sorting through the files of possible Imperial spies hidden among the rebels. Her father had not given her any time frame, so she tried to check everyone connected with a failed undercover mission. For there the most damage could be done by an enemy agent.

So far she had not been too successful. A lot of suspects, but none of them really caught her immediate attention, the way her father had said it should be. Trust your instincts, he had told her, right after a lesson on paying no attention to emotion in battle. But this was no battle. At least not in the common sense.

"Have you made any progress?"

Rubbing sleepy eyes she sighed, the sigh turning into a hearty yawn.

"You are tired. Go to bed." Leia shook her head slowly. "Is that the list?" he asked, pointing over her shoulder at the screen.

"Yes." His right index finger moved down, hesitated: "That name." Suddenly wide awake the Princess leaned forward.

"This one? What about it?" Turning her head she frowned up at him.

"Clear it from the list."

Leia smiled knowingly: "One of yours?"

He nodded: "Clear it."

"Of course," Leia did as ordered. When the name was no longer part of the list she stared at the space it had previously occupied, feeling curiously empty. "Strange."

"What is?"

"That name. I just had the feeling that it was wrong to-delete it."

"You are getting good at that."

"At what?"

"Reading emotions." Again she turned to look at his face.

"Was it wrong to clear the name?"

"We shall see."

Leia was staring at him, as he leaned at the viewport's frame, a shadow against the darkness of space. His eyes were the only feature of his face that she could make out. And they frightened her. Something had changed, she could feel it. He had withdrawn from her, and she had to admit that she did not like that at all.

"Your friends distrust me."

"Yes. But I am sure that will change."

"They are trying to control me, and I do not like that at all."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"This is intolerable, Leia."

"But not my fault."

"No."

When he closed those burning eyes Leia inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. It had been hard looking at them, but her pride forbade her to simply avoid his gaze. They had shared so much in the past days and she did not want him to go back to being nothing more than a warlord doing his job.

Leia felt her scalp tingle. A warlord. Preparing for battle. The revelation sent her mind reeling and his suddenly whispered words nearly made her jump:

"As it turns out part of my orders have been recalled. We have suffered some losses."

"Do you think they know that you are alive?"

He smiled coldly: "Not yet."

Padmé was sitting on the edge of a small fountain, her legs hidden underneath her long, blood-red skirt, and waited, the way she had for the last three days while pondering the question on how to best approach Tieman. Her dark eyes' scrutinizing gaze never left the entrance of the building opposite from her: the governor's palace. Today he would receive local petitioners and already a throng of people had assembled in front of the huge gates to the palace. Padmé's mouth twisted in distaste. That there were so many told her two things: that people were not content with life on Chandrila, and that Governor Tieman was obviously well-liked. They trusted him. And that was a rare emotion these days, concerning any Imperial official.

When the gates slowly opened she stood and walked over unhurriedly, joining the crowd. She wrapped a red shawl around her head carefully, hiding all of her face except for the dark eyes. Slipping through the people pressed tightly together she wrestled her way to the front with surprising strength and continued her waiting. It didn't take long before the first group of petitioners was led into the palace. Padmé kept her face turned to the floor, ignoring the cold beauty of the hallways.

She had known Tieman for a long time and sincerely hoped that he could help her. No, he was obliged to help her in any way he could. Walking into the grand reception hall her first glance sought his face. Aged, worn, tired, were the words that came to her mind when she saw him sitting there. And then she was led towards him. Lowering herself to one knee demurely, Padmé closed her eyes for a moment to regain her calm, then turned her face up to meet his eyes.

He stared down at her, mouth slightly agape, then swallowed once. Waving his aide forward he whispered something, gesturing at the still kneeling woman. The aide nodded gently, then helped Padmé rise again. "My lady, if you would follow me?" he murmured at her with a smile and she nodded, letting him guide her towards a small door behind the governor's chair.

He offered a seat to her and left again, leaving her to examine her new surroundings closely. Here too only few furniture was spaced widely throughout the room. Clear lines and colors dominated. She smiled to herself. As straight and unbending as Tieman himself. Sighing she unwrapped the shawl and draped it around her shoulders, the soft fabric caressing her bare arms. It was a feeling that reminded her of times long past, of Naboo, the sunlit terrace, his hands on her shoulders, easing away the tension of the day.

No. She would not think of him now. That traitor. Suddenly angry, Padmé tore the long shawl away and threw it on the floor. Still upset she stood abruptly and walked over to the window, pounding a fist hard against the glass. A shame it did not break. She really needed to-

She jumped when she heard the door open suddenly behind her. Where had her self-control gone to anyway? Turning around gracefully Padmé put on her most queenly expression. And stared. Tieman was not alone. A man was standing at his side, his pale eyes studying her intently. Despite the poor garments he wore she could see an experienced soldier in his rigid posture and hard gaze.

"We can speak freely, my friend," Tieman said with a smile and Padmé caught herself before she could utter an ironic remark on the court rules. He had not meant her, after all. Resuming her seat, she kept on watching the two men. The soldier was still looking at her, even as Tieman led him further away.

The man watched the stranger with interest. Her beauty was intriguing: haughty, sad, proud and otherworldly. A queen, that was what she was. Had to be. He smiled at her faintly.

"Lorth, I can think of only one reason for you to be here."

Turning around to face Tieman, the Captain nodded once.

"And your answer?"

"I need some assurance, my friend."

"We will win. With your help we will."

"What do you need?"

"Your promise that you will surrender the planet to us when the time is right."

"What about the Imperial garrison?"

"As I recall, the Tarkin Doctrine has given the governors complete and total control of their systems. Am I right?"

Tieman laughed: "In theory, yes. But with what has happened recently the military is acting as if they ruled Chandrila."

"Do not worry about them. What about the local rebels?"

"You want to contact them?"

"I may have to, but for now I have another question: who is she?"

Both men turned to face the small woman sitting as quiet as a statue on a chair in front of the tall window overlooking the open plaza. Tieman took Needa's arm and led him over to the window.

Lowering himself down on one knee he dragged the Captain down with him. Needa shot him a questioning, slightly bewildered glance, but knelt too.

"Rise, my friend," she said softly, but Needa noticed the cold edge in her voice.

Tieman did as ordered and the Captain frowned at the woman deeply.

"Lorth, this is Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

"An honor, Your Majesty," he answered, bowing slightly. Naboo. What a coincidence. Or was it? When he looked up again she was smiling at him. So he had been right with his assumption.

"Tieman is exaggerating. I fear that I am not a queen anymore. I am simply Padmé Naberrie now. And who am I addressing?"

"I am Lorth Needa, formerly Captain of the Imperial Navy." He saw her straighten and tense. "But not anymore."

"So you serve the Rebellion now?"

"Yes."

"I am pleased to hear that."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty, but I fear that I cannot stay any longer." Facing Tieman again he gave the governor a sharp nod. "Will you think about my offer?"

"I will."

"Good. I will contact you again."

Tieman squeezed the Captain's shoulder in a friendly manner and smiled: "Best of luck to you, my friend."

"And to you."

Padmé watched Needa leave pensively. He had seemed taken aback at hearing her name. What did he know about her? Hopefully not too much.

"My Queen," Tieman began, but she silenced him with a gesture of her hand.

"Please. These times are over. Forever."

Suddenly the comm fastened at the governor's collar beeped discreetly.

"What is it?"

"Governor, the Star Destroyer Relentless has announced its arrival."

"The 'Relentless. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you. I will welcome the Admiral here. Please send the rest of today's petitioners away and prepare everything."

"At once."

Padmé saw him take a deep breath. Frowning, her gaze turned instinctively towards the window, as if the warship was already looming over the city.

"What does it mean?"

"Your Majesty, the Relentless is the flagship of the new Imperial commander. I do not know what he wants, but it would be a good idea for you to go back into hiding."

She hesitated. "I have a friend who is giving me shelter. But I would not want to endanger him..."

"I understand. And I will help you contact the rebels here."

Stepping closer to the forward viewport of the Grand Admiral's meditation chamber, Captain Piett looked down upon the green jewel of Chandrila. His homeworld. Behind him Thrawn had not stirred at all.

"Sir, if I may ask," his face hardened," why we are here?" If Thrawn wanted to press him into something by threatening that planet-

"Captain, rest assured that your worries are unjustified."

Turning around slowly, Piett watched the alien Admiral rise gracefully and activate the two rings of holo-displays centering around his meditation chair. The images coming to life all around the dimly lit room, glowing in their own bluish light, brought back childhood memories. Piett remembered vases and statues like these standing on cupboards and tables in his parents' house.

"Then why are we here?"

"You are overstepping yourself, Captain. And I am warning you only once. This time."

"Understood, sir."

"Very good." Studying the images intently, Thrawn started walking along the display-rings slowly. "You are a native of this planet, Captain. Would you describe the population as easily led or rather independent? "

Piett hesitated: "They trust in good leadership."

"Indeed. It makes them feel safe. Does it not?" Closing his eyes the Captain simply nodded. "These items are conveying to the onlooker a sense of great peace and profound calm. Nothing does disturb the surface. Perfect."

"Yes."

"Governor Tieman is no native. And my local informant tells me that he is conspiring with the rebels. A capital offence, don't you think?"

"Yes. Indeed."

"We will need to talk to him, Captain."

"I will have your shuttle prepared immediately."

Wrenga Jixton concentrated on landing their ship on the icy deck of the Hoth base's South hangar, waiting for Mara's approval. But she simply snorted before heaving herself out of the copilot's chair to limp back into the ship's rec area.

He ignored her deliberately when he walked over to open the entry hatch. She did likewise.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the medical ward?" he asked her finally, sighing.

"No."

"That's all right. But let me tell you one thing: You got it all wrong."

"Really. Why don't you tell your favorite Uncle Dee?"

"I will, don't you worry."

Stalking through the icy corridors of the base, Jix was fuming. He would tell him all right.

Vader was seated at his desk, deeply immersed in reading some report.

"Jix. You are back," he said calmly.

"You bet I am."

"Your mission succeeded, I take it?"

"Yes."

"What about Mara?"

"She-failed."

Vader looked up at him coolly. "What makes you think she did?"

Jix froze.

"No, Jix. She did not fail at all."

"You had this planned."

"Of course."

"She could have died, you know?"

"Possibly. But I was certain that you would save her. And you did not disappoint me."

"You are mad, do you know that?"

"I do know that I don't like that sort of tone out of your mouth, Jixton."

"And you think I care?" Jix hissed in a low voice, truly angry. Leaning over the desk threateningly his blue eyes sought Vader's gaze.

"Calm down, will you?"

"I cannot believe this! She is too good to lose!"

"No need to tell me. But this will make her next mission that much more credible."

"Next mission? She is hardly in any shape for another mission!"

"Wrong. For this one her condition is just perfect."

"What are you gonna have her do then?"

"She will join Thrawn and keep an eye on him for me."

"And what will he get in turn for not having her executed on the spot for treason?"

"Some interesting information."

"You must be kidding."

"Not at all. I can contact Mara at any time and she will give me the information I need while we are distracting our precious Grand Admiral."

"No way. And besides, don't you think that just maybe she might have lost her trust in you?"

"Unimportant."

"Is it? Is it really? I shall say this only once, because I am pretty sure that the next time you will kill me: Mara is not the only one losing her trust in you. And if you lose your troops' trust you will lose their loyalty in the end."

Vader stared at him, cold blue eyes unblinking. His voice was a low growl when he hissed: "Go. Now."

Jix straightened abruptly: "Very well." Turning on his heels he took a few steps, then hesitated.

"You knew that Thrawn was back, didn't you?"

There was no answer. But he hadn't really expected one anyway.

Baring his teeth in a silent snarl Anakin Skywalker rose from his seat and, whirling around, smashed the computer screen with his left hand. It hurt, but that was just fine with him. It ought to. Staring at the broken glass, the sharp shards strewn across his desk, he shook his head furiously. He hated feeling on edge like this. Mon Mothma was trying to control him, Roj Kell deliberately countermanded his orders for Nuron, and Jix' outbreak had done nothing to ease the urgency he felt overcoming his senses slowly. Taking a deep breath, he fought down the angry fire burning in the back of his mind and left the room too.

"Interesting," was the Grand Admiral's only comment as he turned away from the mirror glass which allowed the two of them to look into the interrogation cell.

Piett didn't reply. He stared at Tieman's bruised and beaten form slumped over the chair beyond the window. Interesting indeed.

"Captain, have our troops search the planet. Alert the garrison to join the hunt."

"Yes, sir. What about him?"

"He will be executed, of course. Later. Come now, we have a traitor to capture."

Padmé had donned her brown combat uniform and her long hair was bound back in a simple braid. Tieman had given her detailed directions to the closest rebel camp. But it was not there anymore. Only burned bodies and earth remained. So. The Imperial troops had been faster. And someone was stalking her. Her lips tightening in a grim line she crawled back into the underbrush, moving deftly without making hardly any sound. But she could hear his breathing clearly. Turning around quickly she pressed the muzzle of her blaster to his forehead.

"Needa!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"They are gone."

"Yes. I can see that. What do you propose to do now?"

"Come with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I cannot give you any reason save for your freedom, my Queen."

Padmé frowned, her thoughts congealing into a blank mass until she managed to defeat her own fear and distrust. The last time she had trusted anyone it had spelled disaster for all those she had ever loved. The last time... Shaking her head she gave Needa a tight smile.

"Let's go."

Han Solo was pleased with his efforts. They had installed the units in every Star Destroyer they had and the central unit was safely embedded in the 'Liberty's' comm centre. Right now he was on his way to join Leia for dinner. She did look beautiful in a dark green combat suit and her chocolate eyes were sparkling in the dimly lit room. Eyeing the dinner table he felt his mouth watering.

"This looks just perfect."

"Hungry?"

"Hm-hm," he mumbled, kissing her deeply. Fending him off she laughed quietly:

"Come on, take a seat."

He did as ordered and smiled broadly at her. She was fairly glowing in his eyes and he knew that he loved her more than he ever had loved anyone before. The warm sensation of happiness filling him to bursting every time he looked at her was the only proof he needed.

"Have you uncovered the agents yet?"

She grimaced slightly: "Let's not talk about that now."

They ate in silence, each pondering their own thoughts and worries. Finally Han mused aloud:

"I've heard rumors..."

"What rumors?"

"The crews are talking, you know, about that mysterious, nameless ally we seem to have."

"I know. I have heard those too."

"And?"

"I have talked to Father about it. He says that I should not worry about it."

"But if they find out who he is they will lynch him."

"Mon Mothma is suggesting to reveal his identity to the troops too. Not to his face, mind you. He is strictly against it."

"Why?"

She shrugged: "Part of his strategy, I would guess."

"What?"

"I don't know, Han. I just think that he knows more than he is letting on."

"Yes. I get that impression too."

"Lord Vader, you here?" Mon Mothma greeted him cordially. He flashed her a smile and took a seat opposite from her.

"Do you remember me telling you about necessary deception and Imperial agents?"

"I remember."

"Good. The deception needs to hold for a little while longer. And I wanted to ask you to be patient until the time is right."

"People are already talking. I would rather tell them myself than have others do it."

"I think the same. But we have to hold on. For the sake of appearances."

"For the sake of appearances? What do you mean?"

"The Imperials think me dead. If they find out the truth we will be in trouble."

"Really? I would have thought that they would surrender more easily when knowing that you are leading our troops."

"A compliment. Charming. But unfortunately you are mistaken. By the way, my agents have returned from their latest mission."

"So I have heard."

"The debriefing starts in one hour."

"Good. I am looking forward to that."

Leaving the rebel leader's office Anakin could not help but smile to himself. If she thought that she had him under control she was in for a nasty surprise. Jix' report would shed light on a few things and if Mon Mothma was able to draw the right conclusions, and he knew she would, she would realize that controlling him would only blunt his edge. No. He needed to be able to move without having to justify his actions to anyone, or even reveal his plans beforehand. Especially with enemy spies around. She would realize it. And Jix would understand why losing the trust of his troops whas exactly what he was aiming at. In time he would.

Leia was eyeing her father closely. He was leaning against the wall, brooding, and ignored the quiet assembly totally. They were seated at the conference table. All of them, the entire Rebel High Command, Han, Chewie, and Jix, of course. Everyone except for Mara, who was still too weak to attend this meeting. Jix had just finished his report on the mission to Coruscant and there had been a heated discussion about the irresponsibility of having the mainframe deleted. Thus the icy silence filling the room. In the end it was Han who broke it, clearly weary of this and concerned about something else that Jix had said.

"I don't see a problem here. We have our own master strategist after all, right?"

All eyes turned towards the Dark Lord, who smiled faintly.

"I am afraid that Thrawn has beaten me in simulations for more times than I care to remember."

Leia watched Jix stare at her father suspiciously.

"And what are you planning to do now?"

"We will attack Obroa-Skai, of course."

"But they will expect us there," General Dodonna put in, exasperated.

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"They will definitely expect an attack, but Thrawn will have concluded that I am trying to move him in a certain direction. And he will not tolerate that. This battle will be a test, our first exchange in real combat, where he can study my tactics. But he will strike in earnest somewhere else."

"Where?"

"On Chandrila."

Mon Mothma gasped in surprise: "You sent Needa there on purpose, to discredit Tieman. Am I right?"

"Partly. Thrawn no doubt knew about Tieman's disloyalty. The governor's aide actually is a spy of the Imperial Court. And proper procedure," here he gave Mon Mothma a cold smile, "demand that Tieman be executed for treason."

"What?"

"He is very well-liked by the population and our teams there have done good work. When he dies Chandrila will most certainly rebel. And we will support their efforts."

Mon Mothma stared at him, disbelieving. She shook her head slightly, closed her eyes. Leia smiled helplessly. What had they expected? He was cold, had to be. No need to be so surprised now.

"Will you lead the battle at Obroa-Skai yourself?" she asked her father quietly, anticipating his next move.

"No." She nodded, satisfied and he smiled at her proudly. Well done, he seemed to say.

But General Rieekan had no possibility to understand that exchange. Furious, he rose from his seat:

"But you just told us that this battle would be important!"

"Did I? I just said that Thrawn will expect to learn more about his opponent from it."

Now Mon Mothma got it: "But you will not grant him that opportunity."

"Exactly. General Dodonna will be in command of our fleet."

"And lose."

"Yes. If that is possible?" Anakin threw Dodonna a questioning glance and the man nodded slowly, indicating his approval.

Mon Mothma eyed the two of them speculatively, then rose form her seat:

"Lord Vader, although we all will have to get used to your methods I think it is time to put our distrust and enmities to rest. I give you full command of our fleet and troops." Staring hard at her generals she waited for them to grumble in acquiescence before continuing: "You will need someone to help you, no doubt."

He nodded.

"Good. I will find someone. Unless you want to choose yourself?"

"I trust your judgement there."

"Thank you. This meeting is closed."

Leia had an arm draped around Han's waist as they walked towards her quarters, and she leaned against his shoulder tiredly. It was good to feel his warmth at her side, his quiet strength, so much more soothing than her father's fiery presence that he knew so well to hide behind a cool exterior. They had ceased her strategy lessons some days ago. And his decision to take one of Mon Mothma's most trusted aides instead of his daughter told Leia that something else was going on. Anakin must realize that Mon Mothma had suggested this only to continue her control on a more subtle level. Despite that he had accepted. Clearly a concession on his part. But to what?

And this Thrawn. She could not believe that he had not known about him all along. He was playing with everyone, it seemed: the Alliance, the Imperials, even Jix and Mara. 

She remembered that little conversation she had had with Jix after he had nearly run her over when storming out of the meeting room. "I heard that Mara is injured," she had told him gently and he had hissed back that it was not his fault, clearly convinced that her father had let the former Emperor's Hand run into that trap on purpose. Maybe he had. And most certainly he had his reasons for it.

Sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed Anakin watched Mara coolly. She was fast asleep and he would not disturb her. After all, she would need to regain her strength soon. Thrawn might not trust her at first, but if everything went as planned he would have no choice but to accept her help. And his sending a former Imperial, and furthermore Force-trained, agent to oversee Thrawn would soothe the Council immensely. Hopefully. They were suspicious enough. And he did not like their trying to interfere at all. No. Mara at Thrawn's side would benefit them both. Rising from his seat he threw a last glance at the sleeping agent and left.

"Jix!" the Corellian turned around to face him coldly.

"What do you want?"

"You will take a team and wipe out the agents Thrawn will no doubt send to uncover the files from Obroa-Skai."

"No."

"No. Then you are giving up?"

"No. I will not leave on any mission for you unless you tell me what you are planning."

"Jix, may I remind you that you agreed to follow my orders without questioning?"

"Maybe I will just leave."

"You haven't until now. And if you do I will kill you personally."

"Very convincing," Jix replied sarcastically and suppressed a small scream when Vader's hand shot out and grabbed his throat. But he caught himself quickly. "You tried that before," he croaked, "And it still doesn't work." When the Dark Lord increased his pressure on his throat Jix started choking. Still Vader did not stop.

"Too much is at stake here. You are lucky that I need you still." Close to losing his consciousness, his blood buzzing in his ears, Jix shivered when heard him whisper: "Do not try to defy me again, Wrenga Jixton." And then he blacked out.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was calmly studying the layout of the two fleets opposing each other over the peaceful planet of Obroa-Skai. The local government had tried hailing the Imperial fleet time and again, but Thrawn forbade any answer. "Let them worry," he had told Piett with a small smile and the Captain had simply nodded. Piett understood the importance of this battle too. It was a test, nothing more. It did not really matter who won it. They had received news from Coruscant that the damage done by the recent virus attack on the mainframe had been nearly repaired and that the city more or less functioned again. Meaning that this threat was over.

"Sir, they are moving," Piett said suddenly, keeping an eye on the advancing enemy ships.

"I can see that. Captain, have the Death's Head and the Chimaera move forward. Keep this ship on course and stand by."

"Yes, sir."

Waiting, they watched the two Star Destroyers leave the protective line of the seven ships assembled on the Imperial side. The Rebels seemed to hesitate at first and Piett saw Thrawn's lips twitch in disgust. Then three ships moved over to intercept the Chimaera, whose position put them closer to the other armada than her sister ship.

"They will attack us from the rear. Release our fighters to intercept them."

"Yes, sir."

"He is playing again, Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"That is not him leading those troops. This attack is too unimaginative for that. Which leaves the question where he is now. Captain, inform Captain Palleon of the Chimaera that he is to take over here. We are leaving. Set course for Chandrila."

"The Relentless is leaving," General Dodonna announced with a smile and turned around to face his crew. "Let's give our boys down there some more time and then we are out of here." When the comm officer waved discreetly to get his attention his smile froze.

"What is it?"

"It is a call from High Command."

"A call from-?" Dodonna began, then rushed forward to take the call.

"Are they gone?" Vader asked coolly.

"Yes, the flagship has just left the system."

"Good, very good. Would you mind my taking over?"

"No," Dodonna answered weakly, "not at all."

Wrenga Jixton slipped into the empty hallway noiselessly and raised his hand slowly. The other five team members remained in their position and waited for him to move again. When he did they followed closely. He did not take any notice of them. His mind was on something else. And that was not good on a mission like this. Trying to concentrate, Jix' thoughts nevertheless once again slipped back to his discussion with Vader back on Hoth. Discussion! Jix snorted loudly, earning himself a few bewildered looks from his teammates. Vader was trying to push him into rebelling against him. Why, he did not care, but he knew one thing: he would not let the Sith do this to him.

"Jix," Page hissed from behind.

"What?"

"We have to go in now. We are running out of time."

Walking the crowded corridors of the Dominator towards the bridge, Anakin Skywalker frowned deeply. The plan had moved well into its second phase and everything was in the right place. Now to move on to number three. The battle of Obroa-Skai was decided and Dodonna could handle mopping up easily. Jix would take care of the Imperial agents and bring back Mara's present for Thrawn: the missing files he would need very soon. Laughing softly, he shook his head. He loved this game. And once phase three was finished, he would be free to move on.

Thrawn had no choice but to believe that his opponent would strike on Chandrila. And he would not grant him any advantage. Anakin had ordered five cruisers to intercept the Relentless before it could reach the planet. Unfortunately that would not save Tieman, but he had to make this sacrifice. Once Chandrila joined the Rebellion, the Empire would seek revenge. At least that was what everyone would expect. Who cared that Thrawn' methods usually were much subtler than that? No one. Entering the bridge, he strode up to the viewport briskly and stared down at the ice planet of Hoth. Leia was down there, with Solo, no doubt. He had stopped her training for a while because he felt that it demanded too much of her at times. She had other obligations too. To herself, to the Rebels.

Just like he had his own obligations to someone else.

Holding the handle of his lightsaber tightly, Luke at the same time tried to keep his wrists flexible. He gave his opponent a sharp nod and concentrated. Opposite from him Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled and moved forward. Fighting a specter was, of course, not an ideal condition for improving his swordplay, but Master Yoda had refused to go beyond the theory. Luke didn't mind. Slashing his in a wide arc, he pushed his former teacher in the defensive, at the same time testing his reactions. The Jedi Master ducked out of the way instead of moving back and Luke just barely avoided the other's spectral blade.

Slightly surprised, he whirled around his opponent in a half-circle, stopped abruptly and turned back again. As expected, Obi-Wan had followed his movements and now had left his right side unprotected. Striking quickly, Luke had the satisfaction of seeing his teacher jump in surprise. Calling a break, Obi-Wan frowned at his student: "You are good. Much better than you should be after this short period of training." Luke's face was flushed not only with exhaustion and he avoided the other's scrutinizing gaze, busying himself with massaging his wrists.

"I practised a bit on my own," he answered finally.

"Only a bit?" The Jedi Master laughed: "I think even your father would have a hard time standing against you." The young Jedi was beaming with pride. "Once you have learned to defend yourself better," Obi-Wan added dryly and attacked again.

He stared at the small man sitting in the visitor chair in front of his desk, eyeing the office shyly. A bespeckled pale face, thick dark hair, light green eyes. "Who are you?" Anakin asked suspiciously. The man jumped up and inclined his head with a timid smile.

"Mon Mothma sent me. I am your new aide."

"Then you must be Jay Gerran."

"Yes."

"I have read your resume and your latest accomplishments. I am very pleased with Mon Mothma's choice."

"Thank you, sir."

Anakin smiled at him cruelly: "You know who I am?"

The man uttered a nervous laugh: "No, not really."

"But?"

"Well, I have heard rumors."

"Rumors."

"People say that, well. Some think that you are a Sith."

"Actually they are right. But I hope that won't bother you, Gerran."

"No, sir," the man answered weakly and swallowed once.

"Good. Here is your first task. You will inform the Captains of the following ships that I want to see them in five hours."

Just then Wrenga Jixton stormed into the room and stopped short upon spotting Gerran.

"I am back. Who the hell is that?"

"May I introduce Jay Gerran to you."

"Gerran. Great. What is he doing here?"

"He is my new aide."

"Your aide?"

"Indeed."

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Of course. Gerran, I am sure you know what you have to do." Handing over a datacard Anakin dismissed the aide with a distant smile.

"Yes, sir." Throwing a suspicious and yet startled look at Jix, the man left.

The agent was grinning broadly at his retreating back. "What a twerp," he commented. 

"Yes. Definitely. What do you want?"

Whirling around again to face him, Jix' face became grim:

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't let you push me around. If you are trying to make me quit, you won't succeed."

"I never would do that," the Dark Lord answered innocently.

"No? Good. What is my next assignment?"


	7. Deception and Truth

****

Chapter 7 - Deception and Truth

Mara Jade had a hard time waking up and when she finally did, she wished she hadn't. It was incredibly hot and warm raindrops were splashing from the black sky down on her forehead, the sweet, lukewarm water running into her eyes and into her mouth freely. No. This was not real. It was nothing but a dream. A nightmare. Looking around wildly, she finally spotted the tall figure standing on the ledge. Mara stared at him for a while, then walked forward to stand at his side.

Anakin Skywalker turned his head slowly to face her, a grim smile on his dried-out lips, his scarred face deadly pale. She followed his gaze down, and screamed, when she saw the blood on her hands. Wiping at her eyes and mouth in disgust, trying to get rid of the sickly sweet liquid, Mara shook her head furiously. "What is this?" she screamed at him. But he did not answer. Again he smiled at her, but this time his blue eyes turned into a sea of red. Turning away he jumped off the ledge. She stood, shocked. And then the vision faded away.

"Jade," the cool voice soothed away her burning fear and she opened her eyes slowly to meet his calm gaze. She did not reply, but she knew that the question was plain on her mind. He leaned towards her, steepling his fingers in front of his face as he looked down at her.

"Why me?" she managed finally. Vader smiled.

"Because you are the best for this job," he whispered. Very suddenly the vision flashed in her mind. Blood on her hands. His blood, she knew.

"I am not sure I can do it," Mara answered, feeling as if the floor gave way underneath her.

"You will make it, Jade." Standing slowly he nodded at her once and for a second a cruel smile flashed across his face. Then he was gone.

Mara shivered in the dark and closed her eyes tightly. He was manipulating her just like everyone else and she hated the ease with which he did it. She did not like him much. His unpredictability, his arrogance, all that was putting her on edge. Dealing with Palpatine had been much easier. Of course, he had kept secrets from her too, had expected her total obedience, but he had cared for her in his own way and Mara found that his approval had been most important to her then, nothing more. And she had believed in his Empire. Until she realized that its ideals were as false as Palpatine's caring.

But Vader. Vader did not care about anyone, except maybe for his children. The man had no ideals, he just loved to play games. Mara had never been one for games. And she could not understand why Jix liked him that much. True, he was admirable in his very own way. But it was not her way.

Whatever he wanted her to do, she decided there and then that she would not return from that mission.

Anakin strode into the meeting room quietly, his senses focused on the fifteen captains of the former Imperial Star Destroyers. Giving them a sharp nod he gestured for them to take their seats.

"Gentlemen," he began, "What I am asking of you today will not be easy for you to understand. Some of you may even resent my orders. But they are necessary. Very much so."

Anakin paused and smiled at his captains reassuringly:

"Your ships have all been equipped with a special device, which will broadcast a false code, identifying you as loyal Imperial ships. You will split up into five groups of three and strike simultaneously at the targets I have selected for you. They all are worlds on the brink of rebellion."

He waited for the sudden buzzing of their voices to subside. Anakin could feel the outrage and confusion in their thoughts and he understood those feelings well. Attacking civilian targets was something any decent Imperial and Rebel commander simply could not sanction, at least inwardly. But these attacks, undoubtedly expected of the Navy due to his own methods as Imperial commander, would demote the Empire immensely and put Thrawn under pressure. So much pressure that the Grand Admiral would gladly take the one way out he would offer him in time. But Thrawn was no fool, on the contrary. And if Anakin could not push his plan through fast enough everything would fall apart.

Even now time was getting short, since the Grand Admiral was slowly but inevitably catching up on him, despite the months Anakin was ahead in planning. "Gentlemen," interrupting the angry discussion he rose from his seat, his height itself intimidating, but nothing compared to the deadpan expression on his face: "Your orders are clear. And I expect you all to succeed."

When Anakin left again he shook his head slightly. They were afraid of him and Gerran was right. Rumor had it that he was a redeemed Sith, one of Palpatine's Dark Jedi. A nice tale, really, not far from the truth too. Except for the one fact that a nameless Sith Lord could walk these ships and this base unmolested, whereas Darth Vader would already be dead. Mon Mothma had made it clear right from the beginning that his immunity could not last forever. She wanted people to learn the truth, and all of it, the good and the bad. It was a very generous offer and he was grateful for it. Others might not even have bothered listening to him, let alone let him lead their troops. And all this made it so much harder for him to continue his plan.

Deep down inside he knew that he should follow the ways of the Jedi again, instead of using Sith methods, and he truly longed for that clean, clear path, free of these lies and half-truths. But Master Yoda had seen the necessity of carrying this deception further and Obi-Wan had also agreed. That was why Luke had returned to Dagobah. To take his father's place as guardian, as defender, while he himself moved through allies and enemies alike, sowing confusion and walking a very thin line between Light and Dark.

It was dangerous, and he was well aware of the fact that the Rebel Alliance would not hesitate to sacrifice him, if need be. Anakin had accepted that risk willingly because he wanted to make at least some of his mistakes undone, as far as that was possible. Healing. They all needed that. Even if it meant his death in the end.

Leia stormed into her father's quarters finding them empty. She closed her eyes gently, getting a feel for the place. He had not been here in a while. Very well. Just as she turned around to leave again her eyes caught something lying on his desk. Hesitating at first Leia found that her curiosity finally won over and took the holoimage carefully. It showed the picture of a woman, pale face smiling gently, dark hair framing her face and falling in soft waves down over her shoulders. Her petite frame was covered by a dark red uniform, making her look fierce despite her small height. Leia smiled. She looks like me, she thought, a bit at least.

"I see that you found it." Leia did not need to turn around to know who it was. She smiled ruefully at the picture and put it back at its place.

"Why did you hide that from me?"

"I did not hide it. You never asked to see her."

"But you could have shown me nevertheless, you know?"

"I know."

Leia hesitated: "Father, would you tell me now, how..."

"How what?" he snapped and Leia winced at his harsh tone. Her mother was not something he liked to talk about, that much she had gathered so far. This time though she was prepared to fight. She walked over to where he stood at the viewport, his accustomed place whenever they were not training and she was with him. Usually she would take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs and they would talk. And usually she did not mind him not looking at her when they did. But this was too important to her.

To her horror he was crying when she finally reached his side at the window. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks, while his face betrayed no emotion at all. Despite that Leia could sense the grief, his very private pain. She felt her heart go out to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him gently. "You don't have to talk about it," she whispered soothingly, and saw him blink his eyes once. He did not reply, but his left hand reached out to lie on her shoulders lightly.

Leia closed her eyes, losing herself in the warmth of the love she felt envelop them both. Her mind became calmer, until nothing remained but the feeling of happiness she knew he had missed dearly for a long time. Finally he took her face in his hands and bent down to kiss the crown of her head. "Thank you," he said, his voice choked with tears and emotion. When he gently brushed his fingertips over her cheekbone with a sad smile and turned away abruptly to vanish into the bedroom she knew that this discussion was over. But one day, she swore, one day she would learn the truth from him.

Eyeing Master Yoda calmly, Luke Skywalker sat opposite from the tiny alien in the Jedi's small hut. There was a feeling in the air, one of portent and full of tension. And although Luke could taste it on his mind as if it were a tangible thing, he did not let himself be carried away in its swirling, warm embrace. He felt that this was not necessary. After all, as long as he had not determined the source of this feeling he could hardly act upon it.

Finally Yoda broke the silence: "Much learned you have, young Skywalker. Progressed well in understanding the Force. Soon now your trials will begin, but first a test you will have to pass."

A test? Luke suppressed a frown. Why should there be a test before he took the trials? If Master Yoda did not think him ready, which the prospect of a test implied, why had the old Jedi agreed to letting Luke face the trials at all?

"Doubt you have, do you?" Yoda asked, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yes, master. Are we running out of time?"

The alien's moss-green eyes flickered in surprise: "Indeed much you have learned. But more I cannot reveal until the test you have passed."

Luke nodded solemnly: "Then let me begin."

The tree was old and full of darkness. It intrigued the young Jedi immediately and Master Yoda seemed to be pleased with his student's reaction. "Your fear you have mastered. Impatient you are no longer. Ready you are. Now face your destiny." Luke let the alien's words sink into his mind, memorizing them instantly. My destiny. He swallowed once, then set his shoulders and walked forward.

He found the gaping hole that marked the entrance to what seemed to be a cave instantly. Without hesitating he slipped down the slope, burying his hands in the dark, moist earth for support. His senses alert, Luke was mapping out the cave as he crept along the low walls deeper into the darkness. Darkness. Of course. This was a test to see if he was prone to falling to the Dark Side. Luke smiled broadly. Well, he knew his place. There was no darkness in his heart, that he was sure of.

"Do not let yourself become distracted."

The young Jedi nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his father's voice. Anakin Skywalker stood shrouded in shadows for a moment, before he came forward to meet his son.

"What do you mean?"

"Concentrate on the matter at hand. Only when you know your goal can you plan ahead."

"Then what is my goal?"

"Your destiny is not mine, Luke. You will have to see for yourself."

When the cave suddenly disappeared, the young man unconsciously took a step back and stared. It was hot here, and nothing stirred under the pitch-black sky. Raindrops fell lazily and burst on the rough cliffs they both stood upon. Anakin Skywalker turned away from his son and started walking towards the edge. Luke followed closely and reached out to catch his father's shoulder, holding him back. Standing side by side they looked down into the valley. There, in the distance, Luke could just make out the figure of a woman. She wore a blood-red dress and her dark hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulders. And although he could not make out her features he was almost certain that he should know her.

Frowning, Luke turned towards his father: "Who is she?" he asked quietly, but Anakin did not answer. Blue eyes intent on the valley bottom he smiled and took a step forward. Luke screamed when his father vanished over the ledge, out of sight. But he hesitated before following. And indeed, the Dark Lord appeared unharmed at the edge of the valley and started walking towards the woman. But every step he took sent her farther away. Deeply troubled Luke blinked his eyes and found himself back in the dark cave. Leaving unhurriedly he walked towards Master Yoda, who sat quietly upon a fallen tree, regarding his student calmly.

"I have to find her," Luke told him softly.

"Yes."

"Where do I begin?"

Captain Needa sat in the pilot's chair of his nondescript ship. Working the controls he regarded the sensor read-outs closely.

"The Relentless is definitely gone. We better make our move now."

The small woman lounging next to him didn't look up. "And you are sure that we will be able to get back to your friends?"

"I am sure."

"It is just that I have a hard time trusting you."

"Because I was an Imperial Captain?"

"Yes."

"That is all right. You are only being cautious. I can understand that."

"Tell me, Captain, how did you end up with the Alliance?"

Needa concentrated on the lift-off and waited until the ship was headed straight for their jump-point before answering:

"That is a rather complicated story."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Only if you tell me why you are looking for the Alliance."

"Touché," she replied, smiling. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Pakrat Minor. Mostly agriculture. They are pretty upset because they are only allowed to produce for the Navy, while others make the dealings with the big food corporations."

"Money? They are willing to leave the Empire for money?"

"Surprised?"

"No. But I find it sad to hear that people have to be bought before they decide to fight for the right side."

"Not everyone is bought."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about how you came to join the Alliance?"

Needa looked at her smiling face. Thought back on his last meeting with Lord Vader. Maybe if she would trust him more easily if he told her at least part of the story.

"Very well. But then it is your turn." Padmé simply nodded.

"The Imperial Navy has become increasingly corrupt, uncaring and selfish."

"Only the Navy?" Padmé interrupted him, smiling.

Needa's eyes narrowed slightly before he answered coolly:

"I have been a soldier for nearly all of my life. I only know the Navy. But you are right, of course, that does not only apply to the military."

He took a deep breath and continued more pleasantly:

"Anyway. Now imagine one man at the top of the pack, who is nothing like that. He may be cold and cruel at times, but you have the feeling that the needs of the people are foremost on his mind. When you admire that man deeply for his military skills and insight into the affairs of the people and he decides to abandon a system you yourself do not believe in anymore, you cannot but follow. Am I right?"

Padmé did not answer at first. He watched her closely and it was hard not to miss the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"He sounds like someone I once knew," she said finally.

"Where-?" Needa began, but she interrupted him immediately.

"He is dead now. And it doesn't matter anymore."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"You needn't be, Captain. He has not deserved your caring, nor mine for that matter."

"What happened?"

"You are lucky that this is part of why I need to find the Alliance," she told him flippantly.

"Oh. Good. What was his name?"

"Anakin."

The sudden alarm screeching through the cockpit startled both of them.

"What is it?" Padmé demanded, frowning. Checking the sensors and the distance to their jump-point, Needa's mouth turned into a grim line.

"Five ships have just jumped into the system."

"Imperial?"

"No."

"But that is just great. We have to hail them immediately."

Needa hesitated. Those were a lot of cruisers to attack this temporarily under-defended planet. But the garrison would send up their ships and fighters soon and he did not want to get caught in that battle. Additionally those five ships told him something else.

"We are leaving."

"But-" the queen protested.

"The Relentless will be back and we cannot know if she's got reinforcements with her. Best not to take any chances. We will join the Alliance soon enough."

Pulling back the hyperdrive lever he tried to ignore her furious stare. But he did not know what Vader had planned. His own mission had been clear. And now the order of getting out of Chandrila as soon as possible made sense too. He shook his head slightly. Anakin? Maybe Pakrat Minor would have to wait. He had to get Padmé into safety first.

Wrenga Jixton was leaning against the cold wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and grinned openly at the small man sitting in front of Vader's desk. Gerran threw him an irritated glance and straightened his glasses yet again. Unfortunately that gesture got him the Dark Lord's attention. He looked up from his screen and frowned at the aide deeply.

"Stop doing that," he snarled and straightened to glare at Jix. The agent stared back, surprised.

"Are you talking to me?" he exclaimed, aghast. 

"Who else? Gerran is nervous enough without you staring at him. And stop pouting."

"What!?"

Vader leaned back in his chair, remaining silent for a while.

"Jix. You come into my office, don't say a word and expect me to know why you are here. What do you want?"

Jix' smile froze. Pushing himself off the wall he threw a hard glance at Gerran.

"I wanted to see Mara and was denied access to the medical ward. Why? Don't you trust me anymore?"

"I trust you, Jix, but not her."

"What do you mean?"

"She was the Emperor's Hand."

"And that's it?"

"That is quite enough, don't you think?"

"No, I damn well don't think so! She got us the files-"

"And how do you know that it was not her who deleted them?"

"You tell me! After all you are the one who knows everything here!"

"Jix-"

"No! You listen to me first!"

Jix hadn't even seen Vader move, but it was hard to ignore the Dark Lord standing right in front of him and much too close for comfort. Two pairs of blue eyes locked in a contest of wills. But Jix knew that he had already lost.

"Wrenga Jixton, you will trust my judgement," Vader whispered.

"I'll trust your judgement," the agent mumbled.

"You will return to your quarters now."

"I'll go back to my quarters, right?" 

"Very good."

Jix blinked his eyes once, took a look around and left the room, ignoring its remaining occupants completely.

Anakin Skywalker returned to his seat and sat down, smiling coldly at the twitching aide sitting opposite from him. Gerran swallowed hard before he asked, his voice hoarse:

"What-what did you do to him?"

"A simple trick. But it requires a lot of concentration."

"Did you-take over his mind?"

"Something like that."

Jay Gerran gazed at him in awe, mouth agape.

"That is-amazing!" he stuttered, shaking his head.

Anakin merely smiled at him. No doubt this little display would gain the aide an open ear with his superior. Who would be very pleased. Guaranteed.

There was no way anything could disturb this perfect evening, Leia thought. Cuddled against Han's chest she was dozing quietly, feeling nothing but happiness. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her gently and Leia could feel his warm breath caressing her cheeks. She sighed, pleased.

"Leia..."

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something."

"No, you don't," she replied, slightly annoyed. Had the man no sense at all? They had so little time together anyway. Why was he so eager to spoil it now?

"It is important."

"Everything is more important than me, it would seem," Leia bit out viciously.

"Unfair," Han replied and stroked her head slowly: "And your father said that you would understand."

"He said that? Really?" Looking up into his eyes Leia raised her eyebrows slowly.

"Yeah."

"And what is it?"

"He wants me to get Karrde to support us."

"In what way?"

"Covert operations. Your father wants unmarked ships, but with a certain history."

"What? Why?"

"Dunno. The 'why' is his job, not mine."

Dislodging herself from his embrace Leia stood up and straightened her dress. Han threw her a frown:

"What is it now?"

She turned towards him, crossing her arms in front of her chest:

"The 'why' is my job too. And I intend to tell him that."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. Or do you object?"

"Me? No! Not at all. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Leia said with an all too sweet smile and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. It felt so good to see the disappointment in his eyes. Let that be a lesson to you, she thought in satisfaction. 

"Leia..."

Turning back again she regarded that embodiment of hurt pride sitting on the couch in open amusement.

"Hmm?"

"Jix left today on a mission to Tatooine."

"Great."

"Is that all you are going to say on that matter?"

"What else is there to say? It just means that I am going to be alone again. Not that I mind," Leia snarled and tried to slam the door shut. Which didn't want to do her the favor and closed noiselessly.

Storming down the hallway the Princess was fuming inside. No one bothered to tell her anything! But that would change. And even if it was the last thing she did.

Tailor-seated on the cool floor of his cabin, Anakin Skywalker had his eyes closed. There was so much to think of, to take into account. So many possibilities. Again he walked along the plotlines he had drawn up for his major players. Examined each possible outcome and its respective consequences. Timing was crucial and although he knew that in theory he had time in abundance, there were a few factors to keep in mind: people were weary of the war and his resources were limited. Too limited to continue this conflict much longer.

Thrawn had nearly caught up with him and it was only a matter of a few weeks or even just days until he would learn the truth. And gain the advantage. In fact he would be surprised if the Grand Admiral had not already begun to take the necessary steps to defeating his opponent.

"Anakin?"

He did not need to open his eyes to know who it was. But out of courtesy he did look up to glance at the shimmering ghost of Obi-Wan:

"What is it?"

"You must be careful."

"In what way?"

"Luke is leaving Dagobah."

"Already?" Truly surprised, Anakin rose and shook his head slightly: "That is too soon. I do not need his interference."

"He will not interfere."

"Are you so sure of that? He has a knack for being at the right place in the wrong moment."

"But that is what being a Jedi Knight is about, is it not?"

Anakin laughed: "You are right. But this operation does not require the mind of a Jedi."

"That is one thing, Anakin, that you should keep in mind: you are no longer Darth Vader. Your duties are to the Light. To the people and to your family."

"Too many obligations, Obi-Wan," Anakin sighed.

"Have been your downfall before. Take care."

"I will."

Just then the door slid open and the Jedi Master' ghost vanished as if he had never been there at all. Looking at his daughter Anakin smiled. But Leia did not care to return that smile. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she regarded him coolly. After she had stared at him like that for a while he shrugged and motioned for her to take a seat.

"I give up. What is bothering you?"

"The fact that you do not tell me anything."

"What about?"

"About Han's mission. And for that matter, about Jix' too."

"So your pretty Corellian talked to you about that?"

"Yes," she answered, blushing.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he is to get us some ships from Karrde, and that Jix is on some mission to Tatooine."

"And what do you make of it?"

"What?"

"You have not considered the implications?"

"Well, I thought that you might just tell me."

"I won't. So, tell me, what is on Tatooine that could benefit us or the Empire?"

Leia pursed her lips thoughtfully and remained quiet for some time. All the while Anakin smiled at her encouragingly. Finally she seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"Well, the only thing that relates to Karrde is Jabba. Han told me that he promised Karrde to get the Hutt out of his way. Now, you sent Jix there to take care of that, right?"

He nodded.

"Let's see. Ships with a past, that means you want the Empire to know that you are dealing with the fringe. But Jabba's death would also serve as a warning," Leia continued and suddenly her eyes widened, "A warning which would only be effective if it were Imperial storm troopers blasting Jabba's fortress. Denying Thrawn any possibility of establishing his own deals with pirate groups." She clapped her hands in delight: "Oh, that is just wonderful!"

"And you are getting very good, Leia. Now you only need to apply your knowledge. I have a test for you. But later."

"What kind of test?"

He shook his head, smiling: "If you cannot find that out on your own, you will simply have to wait."

When she smiled back at him he felt his breath catch in his throat. Too much of Leia reminded him of his greatest failure: Padmé. His daughter's lessons were a punishment of sorts and at the same time an attempt at reliving what had gone before. For if he ever got the chance to meet his love again, he would be better prepared. He would not fail her again. But he had to find her first.

The five warships assembled in a defensive line like overeager watchdogs had not moved on the Relentless yet and the Grand Admiral had ordered absolute communication silence. Piett stood quietly to attention, studying Thrawn's profile with interest. The glowing red eyes were fixed on something beyond vision and the Captain would give much to learn just what the Admiral was thinking. When the comm fastened at his collar beeped discreetly, Piett nearly jumped, then answered the call in hushed tones:

"What is it?"

"Sir, our reinforcements have just arrived."

"Good, thank you." Turning back towards Thrawn Piett found the alien already on his way to the comm station. "Sir, the Storm Falcon and the Death's Head have arrived."

"Yes, Captain, I heard that. The Chimaera's status?"

"Still under repairs."

"What about the special team?"

"On board the Death's Head."

"Good. What is he trying to accomplish here?"

"I have no idea."

"Very well. We will attack. Let's see for how long they think they can stand against us."

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the room and Piett's eyes whipped towards the radar.

A tiny blip had appeared on the screen and was rapidly closing in on the planet.

"A fighter-sized ship. Rebels?"

Thrawn nodded: "Probably. The type?

"An X-wing, I believe."

"Begin the attack. And do not let that ship leave the planet again. It seems we might have a Jedi down there. Tell our ground forces that they are to keep an eye out for the rebel Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, sir."

Turning away from the screen Grand Admiral Thrawn closed his eyes briefly. So, they had caught the Rebels in the act, just as he had anticipated. They would defeat the rebel cruisers easily, and no doubt there already were some rebel teams onplanet to stir up the population. But the rebellion would end quickly, at least on this world. Skywalker's presence did not change anything. If it was him. But who else would enter a hostile system on his own? Undoubtedly to support the rebel ships. His capture would bring the Admiral closer to his opponent's identity. If he truly was the young Jedi, they could rid the Rebellion of their military leader in one stroke. And if not... Well, there were a lot of possibilities to bring out the truth.

Luke was torn between duties. As his X-wing passed the opposing ships, he had to remind himself that he was a Jedi now, and that he had to accomplish his mission before joining the fight alongside his comrades. If he could at all. 

The Chandrilan space-ports were crowded with people scrambling to get away from the seemingly doomed planet and so Luke landed his fighter a bit outside the capital. It was quite a long walk back and he had decided to leave Artoo with the ship. The little astromech had protested loudly at first, but in the end he had had no choice but to stay behind.

The streets were crowded with people and Luke was secretly wondering how he was supposed to find anyone in this. On impulse he turned a few corners, until he stood in a relatively empty street behind the major plaza. His eyes fixed on a squat man closing his shop in a hurry. When the stranger turned around, wiping strands of white hair from his forehead, he stared at Luke, his face betraying shocked surprise. But after a moment's hesitation the man shook his head in relief and packed up his gear. Luke approached him cautiously. "Greetings," he began pleasantly and the stranger smiled faintly.

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet, I believe. I am looking for someone and I think you could help me."

"Who would that be?"

"A woman. Small, slender, dark hair, pale skin." The man's eyes flickered and Luke knew that he had hit right on target.

"Who are you?" Luke hesitated. But the man's reaction had already betrayed him. He could not know Luke Skywalker, but there was someone else he may recognize in the young Jedi's features.

"I am Luke Skywalker. My father was Anakin Skywalker. You know him, don't you?"

The stranger swallowed hard.

"I must admit that at first glance I thought you were him, yes. But you look-different." Holding out a hand he smiled broadly at the young man. "I am Kit, a friend of the family. Now tell me why you are looking for your mother."

Taking the offered hand gingerly Luke had a hard time hiding his surprise. He had suspected the truth, yes, but to hear it outright from this stranger in the middle of a street was not how he had wished to learn it.

"That is a long story," he answered finally and let Kit lead him away.

Wrapping the dark brown scarf closer around his head, Jix cursed the desert heat with all his heart. He and the rest of his team had found shelter in a small hotel not far from the Mos Eisley spaceport. But the cramped quarters were slowly getting on their nerves. _And we've only been here for a day_, Jix mused silently. The travel cases they had carried up here stood in their corner, a sullen lot. And their contents... Jix grinned. Storm trooper armor, of all things. He had never thought he would ever wear that again. But then, he had never been an eager trooper and had enjoyed the relative independence he had had later as a combat trainer at the Imperial Academy.

But so far the service to the Dark Lord had proven the most enjoyable of his employments. Mara might resent Vader's methods and secrecy, but Jix found the surprises refreshing and above all challenging. The Dark Lord knew very well how to keep his agents happy. Well, at least he kept Jix happy. Mara had met with him prior to his leaving and he had been shocked at how weak she still was then. She had told him very openly that she would rather leave the rebels and make her own way than stay at Vader's side any longer.

From a certain point of view she was right to claim that the Dark Lord treated her as if she were a nothing. But he treated everyone the same. Not everyone, no, but most people. Jix could not fathom what Vader had planned for Mara, but he would not simply let her go. And he must know that she thought about leaving. Well, he would have enough time to ponder this question later, but for now he had a mission to accomplish.

Han Solo smiled at the pirate chief sitting opposite him. But Karrde was not in the mood for pleasantries. And the presence of three grim-faced associates in the room spoke volumes. Chewie eyed the threesome fiercely, but so far his intimidating stare had not shown the desired effect. Han sighed:

"Look, Karrde, it is not my fault that you were attacked."

"Maybe not yours, but I have the impression that your employer does not want to leave any traces behind."

"Would you?"

"No. Of course not."

"And besides, my employer did not send anyone after you."

"You just practically admitted that it was him, Solo!"

"I was just pointing out that no one in our business wants to leave any pointers behind, right?"

"But who else could be behind this?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, it was a Jedi or something like that. And I do not need any of those rooting around in my brain. Tell your employer that he can go looking for another supplier. I for one will be careful not to make any more deals with you."

"What about Jabba?"

"I delivered, didn't I?"

"Sure, but-"

"Then we are even, Solo."

"He won't be pleased."

"Not my problem."

"But it might become yours."

"Come on, Solo, you tried that intimidation line before."

"And it didn't work, I know. Then how about I arrange a meeting between the two of you. Maybe he can convince you."

"I don't have the time for that."

"At least let me call him."

Karrde eyed him suspiciously and Han tried his best smile. He needed to get this particular piece of information back to Vader as soon as possible. This incident had ruined the whole deal. But there was still a chance. When news about the Imperial raid on Jabba's fortress reached Karrde's ear, he would be more prone to joining the Alliance's efforts. If he didn't decide to back out of the conflict completely.

Suddenly Han stiffened. Leia had told him about her father's ominous agent, about how she was wondering why he had never introduced her to the rest of the team. This whole affair practically reeked of Vader's scheming. You never saw the attack coming. And Vader knew his agents well. _Time to play my cards_, Han decided finally and sighed, praying that he had read them correctly.

"Come on, it is just a call."

"I suspect your people already know where we are, so it doesn't make any difference. Very well, get him on the line."

Anakin Skywalker sat at his desk, viewing the latest status reports from the fleet. The fifteen Star Destroyers had reached their respective targets, were ready for action, and the Chandrila operation was moving into the hot phase. He would not interfere with the battle there for now, but it had to seem as if they wanted to prevent Thrawn from gaining access to the planet under any circumstances. His comm beeped and he frowned at the displayed code. What did Solo want now?

"What is it?" he grated into the speaker, hearing from the background noises immediately that Solo wasn't alone.

"Karrde wants to speak to you."

"What about?" So, the pirate chief had recovered from the recent attack and undoubtedly needed some reassurance. Anakin smiled when Han passed on the commlink.

"This is Karrde."

"A pleasure."

"Is it? Well, to make this brief, I fear that we cannot supply you with what you need."

"Ah, how unfortunate. Why not?"

"I do not appreciate having your associates on my doorstep and destroying my property."

"What associates would that be?"

"I was attacked not a week ago and my files were destroyed."

"I am sorry to hear that, but what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, I just thought it highly convenient for you that I could not remember anything for days. And I do believe that you would not want the Empire to know about that little toy I gave you."

"They will find out soon enough, namely when we start our operations, so why should I even care?"

"Timing. In your business, as in mine, timing is crucial."

"That it is. Again, I am sorry to hear about your accident. What are you going to do?"

"This war is over for us. Do not expect us to help again."

Anakin bit his lower lip in amusement, but when he spoke again his voice was full of regret:

"They will find you, Karrde. You cannot escape."

"What? Who will find us?"

"Did you really think the Imperial Navy is all we have to deal with?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are much more sinister forces at work here than you can imagine." He could practically see the doubt and hesitation on Karrde's face. "Actually I would appreciate it if you could get me Solo back on the line."

"Why?"

"He is to leave immediately. They have found you before and will draw their conclusions. No need to make it too easy for them."

"Who are you talking about!?" Karrde nearly screamed.

"The Sith."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now get me Solo."

"Wait, wait. You are telling me that _the Sith_ are dabbling in this too?"

"Exactly."

"How do you know that? And you yourself believe that you can protect your troops?"

"A simple matter of staying ahead of the game."

"Is it? Not against the Sith. But I know of a place that is as safe as it can get."

"You are a fool if you believe that, Karrde. I know that place. It offers no protection at all."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because, my friend, I too was once a Sith."

Anakin heard Karrde take a deep, deep breath. Then the connection broke.

Han was a bit concerned when Karrde shut down his comm and turned to face him. The pirate chief wore a cold mask to hide his shock. And shocked he was, that could be easily deduced from his reactions. The Sith. No wonder Vader was so nervous.

"What safe haven is that?" Han asked finally.

"A planet called Myrk."

"And?"

"The Force doesn't exist there."

"But it doesn't work for the Sith?"

"Apparently not. Why didn't you tell me who your employer is?"

"You never asked."

"The cruisers are regrouping," Captain Piett announced solemnly. Thrawn didn't react at first.

"Any news on Skywalker?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, then we will use a bit more force. Get Tieman up here."

"Yes, sir. Wait. They are retreating."

"Already?" Looking up at the display Thrawn frowned. And indeed, the five rebel cruisers were slowly moving towards the night side of the planet. The Admiral's mouth tightened: "Are they recalling their troops?"

"Yes."

"Send the Storm Falcon and the Death's Head on their trail. They are to intercept them. If they encounter Skywalker the special team is to move in. And now we shall see if the people of Chandrila really want to fight."

Mon Mothma stormed into the Dominator's debriefing room, clearly upset. Anakin did not even look up. "Come in or stay out, but close that door," he told her coolly.

Hesitating she turned around, realizing that she was standing in the doorway and that the bridge crew was staring at her in bewilderment. Finally the rebel leader stepped into the room, walking closer to the tall warlord, who was bent over what seemed to be a map of sorts. The door slid close behind her.

"Tell me it isn't true," she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we attacking civilian targets?"

"As far as I am concerned the Imperial Navy is attacking those planets."

"Lord Vader, don't try to dismiss this. The fact remains that those Imperial ships are ours."

"The targets were cleared by Page and his teams beforehand. No civilians remain where our troops strike."

"I cannot allow this. It is too dangerous. And immoral."

Anakin Skywalker turned to face her, a mocking smile on his lips:

"Mon Mothma, if you think that the Alliance can fight its battles and still keep the moral high ground you are mistaken. In a war people die. Innocent people. Soldiers. Whoever gets in the way of the opposing parties."

"But we can cut our losses."

"Our losses, yes. But we can only try to keep the civilian casualties low by defeating the Empire as quickly as possible. People are weary of this war, I know that. And it is a factor in out favor. The government will call Thrawn back when news about these assaults gets out, and we will make sure it does. Once the public realizes what is supposedly happening, Thrawn will be under so much pressure that he will move more cautiously."

"But then defeating him will become much harder."

"No. On the contrary. He will want revenge, since we have demoted him in the eyes of the others. I will give him the opportunity for vengeance and while he is occupied you can strike in earnest."

She gave him a suspicious glance: "Why do I have the feeling that there is more to that plan than it seems? You are a devious man, Lord Vader."

"I am a strategist, nothing more. And I would appreciate it greatly if you stopped trying to interfere with my planning."

"I will do my best," she replied, but her lips twitched with annoyance.

"Good. Then maybe you could leave me to work?"

She stared at him coldly and Anakin was sure that, given the opportunity, she would kill him personally. Mon Mothma was an idealist and a politician. An unfortunate combination for wartimes. As compelling a personality she was, she would never make a good tactician.

"Lord Vader, I expect another report from you this evening."

"Of course. Was there anything else?"

"No."

Mon Mothma turned on her heels and left again, leaving a thoughtful Dark Lord behind. The cruisers were withdrawing from Chandrila and soon now Thrawn would get some bad news. He would have to leave the planet. Jix and his team should be finished by now and would return in a few days. A few days, if Needa stuck to his route. They would not be granted more time, he knew. And once the Grand Admiral had made his move, it would be time for the plan's last phase.

Suddenly his comm chimed. Staring at the code in surprise Anakin almost forgot to answer it. When he did his face was a stony mask, but his voice revealed his barely controlled fury.

"You better have a good excuse for blundering the way you did," he hissed viciously and there was a slight pause at the other end.

"There is no excuse. I failed," a female voice answered chagrined. He took an angry breath.

"Your honesty is laudable. What about that task I gave you?" Another pause. This did not bode well at all.

"The ship was not there."

"What?"

"The ship was not at the drive yards."

This time it was his turn to forgo an immediate answer.

"My lord?"

"You are lucky you did not contact me any other way," he whispered. "Where are you now?"

"Where you sent me."

"Stay there. We will speak once I return. At length."

Breaking the connection, Anakin fought the terrible urge to smash something here and now. Or someone, for that matter. So, she had not found the Executor. Thrawn must have anticipated that move and only the stars knew what he was planning to do with the Super-class Star Destroyer. The Empire could not muster nearly enough troops to man the ship without putting skeleton crews on some of the existing warships. And the Grand Admiral would hardly take that risk. He knew too much already. This only meant that the rebel fleet was safe from an over-powering attack for now. But for how long he could not tell. No. They had to take possession of that ship. First to find it though. Once Jix returned from Tatooine he could take on that job. And once they had the location, retrieving the Executor would pose no problem at all. Until then Anakin could find something to occupy the Grand Admiral. Something pleasant, for a change.

"Jade." Mara closed her eyes for a second. She had felt him approach even before he had slipped unheard into her room. Now she straightened from her bed on which she had spread the clothes she thought to take with her on the next mission. Facing him, she tried to look as cool as he did all the time. He smiled at her.

"Will you tell me now where you are sending me?"

"Yes. You will join Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"What?"

"You will provide me with information."

"But- But Thrawn won't swallow this."

"You were tracking Jix on Coruscant and tried to prevent him from destroying the entire mainframe by deleting the most important files. He escaped and you were injured. Who knows? Maybe Thrawn will even apologize to you."

"I'll pass on that. And when he asks where I have been so far?"

"You were recovering. It is that simple."

"Simple."

Mara grimaced. Why fight it? This was not so bad after all. If she survived she was away from Vader and.... Her thoughts trailed into nothingness. She would have to betray her friends. Thrawn would want proof of her loyalty.

"Do not worry. He will not harm you if you know how to play your cards. And I know that you have the skills."

"No, he will probably dance with joy at having me back," she remarked sarcastically. He smiled at her.

"I would. But that is not the issue here. You will hand this datapack over to him. It contains some useful information."

"I-" Mara began weakly, astonished at his praise. "Thank you. I will not disappoint you."

"I know you won't, Mara Jade. May the Force be with you."

Before he left she simply had to ask: "What kind of information?"

"Something he will need soon."

"But, why?"

"Because I think that it might be useful for him."

"I see."

"That I doubt. But in time maybe you will."

Grand Admiral Thrawn eyed the former governor coldly. And Captain Piett watched Tieman stand very straight, facing death proudly. His eyes flickered towards the planet once or twice, where more and more ships left the system in a hurry.

"Governor," Thrawn said softly, a tiny smile on his lips, "I am sure you know why you have been brought here."

"Yes. I daresay that I have a pretty good idea of what will happen."

"Indeed you do. Then why don't we get this over with?"

Just then the comm at the Grand Admiral's chair chimed discreetly.

"What is it?"

"It is a message from Coruscant."

"I will take it in my office," the Grand Admiral answered, a slight frown on his face, and left the room. It was a few minutes before he returned, and immediately Piett knew that it was bad news.

"Sir?" he inquired quietly.

"Head this ship towards Coruscant. We are leaving. But before we do we have some unfinished business to take care of."

Luke drew Kit after him, trying to evade the desperate crowd as the two of them made their way towards the Alliance shuttle which was just preparing for take-off in the middle of the plaza.

"Wait!" Luke shouted over the din and waved frantically. Increasing his speed he dashed forward and grabbed the sleeve of one of the rebel operatives.

"You have to take at least some of these people!" he hissed in low tones.

"Who the- Luke!" The man's eyes widened, but he caught himself immediately. "Look, we cannot afford the delay. Our cruisers are taking an awful pounding and our orders were specific. We have to draw out."

Luke gave him a cold look: "Where is your commander?"

"That's me, pal," another man answered and stepped out of the ship, taking in the Jedi's slight form suspiciously. Turning towards the newcomer Skywalker arched his eyebrows in contempt.

"The Imperials will return. And they will seek revenge. Do you really want to have a massacre on your cap?"

"Look here, we simply cannot..."

"I am not asking to take them all. Just a few."

Seeing that this argument would delay them more than taking some refugees on board, the commander subsided at last: "Your responsibility, Skywalker."

"Always," Luke answered with a smile.

When at last they were ready to take off, he shuddered with the thought of all these people left behind. The Empire would make them pay dearly. But once Leia heard about this she would send a rescue team in time. He would send the message when got back to the cruisers. Even if it came too late to save Tieman. For the last time the young Jedi glanced at the severed head stuck on a pole outside the governor's palace. An almost peaceful expression had been frozen on the late governor's face, but Luke did not know if that serene smile was one of encouragement or an omen for disaster. Well. He would find out soon enough.

"Hey!" he called towards the cockpit, "we need to pick up my X-wing!"

Tatooine was as hot as she remembered, but Padmé was determined not to let the memories get to her. Following Needa through the dusty streets of Mos Eisley, she nevertheless found herself remembering. But it had been so long ago...

"He's an old friend," the Captain was just saying and gently led her into a shadowy lane.

"Trustworthy?" she asked tiredly.

"If not, we can deal with him," he answered with a smile. Nodding grimly, Padmé let a hand slip to the blaster concealed underneath the long red shawl she wore against the sand. She had got very good at handling weapons over the years.

"Padmé."

"What?"

"We are here."

It was one of those nondescript clay buildings, rounded domes really, and she remembered standing in one of those for many times. Her eyes misted over.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she whispered and wiped the tears from her face, "let's go in." Ignoring Needa's worried glance she went through the open doorway. Dim light greeted her and at once she felt on edge because there was no way she could see anything in this gloom before her eyes had accustomed to it.

"Careful," Needa warned and slipped past her, holding a blaster in his hand. Frowning slightly he took a look around the room.

"Anyone here?" he asked finally and Padmé tensed slowly, ready to bolt at any moment. This did not feel right at all.

"Didn't you say that he was a friend?" she hissed, but the Captain shushed her with a wave of his hand, stalking noiselessly towards a thick curtain.

"Why don't you wait outside?" he asked lightly and she got his drift immediately.

Grabbing her own weapon she ran for the door. The sun blinded her temporarily, but there was no mistaking the white storm trooper armor gleaming in the in the garish light. Cursing in a very unqueenly manner, Padmé got a few shots off and dashed for a far corner. "After her!" someone screamed and then the chase was on in earnest.

Theoretically Captain Needa knew very well that there was no point in resisting, but he could not risk any of the information he had to fall into enemy hands. Fortunately he was a better shot than the troopers. They had sought shelter for now, but would attack soon enough. Examining the walls critically Needa pointed his weapon and cut a hole into the small building.

Before charging through he silently prayed that there were no more surprises waiting for him out there. Except for a barrage of laser fire. Cursing he sprinted for the next street and ran on, without looking back. The shouts and angry screams following him reminded the Captain that Padmé was missing. He had to find her.

Padmé took a deep breath and crouched lower into her hiding place. She had shed the red shawl and now wore only her battle uniform. Tieman must have talked. And Needa had been betrayed too. What was going wrong here? If there was a traitor with the Alliance she should under no circumstances go there. But her children... The queen sighed deeply and stood. Well. First she had to get away from this planet. Decisions could be made afterwards.

"Don't move," a metallic voice barked at her. How could she have been so careless?

Turning around slowly she faced the two troopers grimly. Her eyes flickered for a second, before she drew herself up haughtily. "You are making a mistake," she told the two sternly.

One of them actually sniggered at her: "Really. Call in some reinforcements." He did not get any further before a shot out from Needa's blaster cut him down. The other trooper dropped to the ground only seconds later and then the Captain slipped down from the roof he had been hiding on and joined Padmé's side.

"Let's go," he said and smiled at her. 

"There they are!" 

Grimacing slightly, Needa grabbed Padmé's arm and then the two of them were on the run again.

Much later, with the twin suns already setting, she was leaning against him for support as she tried to catch her breath. "Do you think that we can make it?" the queen coughed, cursing the dust and sand.

He looked at her, his gray eyes dark. "No, we cannot." Staring at his earnest face she kept silent for awhile.

"Then what do we do? Surrender?"

Needa shook his head: "I have a plan."

Gaining access to the control tower of Mos Eisley spaceport had been easy, if only because the drab complex of clay buildings hardly deserved its name. Needa walked down the brightly lit hallway unconcernedly, although he knew that observation cameras must already have caught his image and given alarm. Well, he was in no hurry. Stepping smartly into the control room he shot everyone except for the commander, at whom he only shot a very brittle smile.

"I think you can help me."

"What do you want?"

"Close down the docking bays and the port. Every one except for number 67."

"Your friend will never make it."

"Really? We shall see."

Pressing the muzzle of his blaster to the man's neck Needa stood waiting behind the chair and regarded the sudden activity outside calmly. Storm troopers were assembling in front of the building, exchanging orders and questions in loud tones. The Captain smiled.

Padmé stood atop the sand dunes outside the city, exhausted after a long walk in darkness. Turning a face streaked with tears of hot anger back towards the city, she watched the tiny ship lift off, a small comet against the black background of the Tatooine night. Watched it rise further and further. Heard the whine of fighter engines. Needa had assured her that the ship was quite capable of performing a few convincing maneuvers even flying on remote. And it was spectacular. Weaving its way towards open space the tiny craft spun unconcernedly through the laser volleys, taking hit after hit, but still fighting for height. When it finally exploded in a glorious fire, Padmé could not stop herself from shivering. If she had really been on board...

Sighing, she wrapped herself into the dusty blanket the Captain had found for her and made her way deeper into the cliffs, towards Beggar's Canyon. And remembered how he had gently led her towards his secret retreat, a tiny cave that had turned out not to be so small after all. Padmé had been awed by the maze the wind had molded into the soft stone over the millennia. "It is so beautiful, " she had told him in hushed tones and he had just smiled at her and said: "Well, so are you."

Anakin. How hard she had tried to forget him. But when Needa had asked if she knew a hiding place she had remembered this cave instantly. And wondered how he had known that she had been on this planet before.

"Very simple, Your Majesty. Because I know your husband and he is still alive."

Oh yes, he was a clever one, was Captain Needa. Growling in disgust Padmé stumbled into the cave and found herself a small depression out of the wind. She wrapped herself in the blanket and put the two devices she had held in her hands all the time onto a flat stone in front of her. The remote was useless now. Reaching forward she smashed it. And the commlink... technically it was her key to safety. She could simply call the Alliance, demand to speak to Leia or Luke, or even to... No, not him.

Alive, was he? To scare her like that! No, what was she thinking! He had betrayed her, he was a monster. She could not love him anymore. Not with all the hate and anger that stood between them. Closing her eyes Padmé tried to calm herself. It was not easy, but at the very last she found her way back to the comforting darkness. No unwelcome thought was disturbing her there, just the anger making her emotional shields stronger. _I cannot afford any weakness_, she told herself. _And he is my only one. _Smiling a bit she finally fell asleep.

"They are lifting the blockade!" Turning towards the skinny Rodian who had just sounded the good news, Wrenga Jixton wore an open grin on his face.

"About time. Any reason why?"

The alien hesitated before answering: "Just rumors."

Jix gave him an encouraging nod: "What rumors?"

Again a slight pause: "Nothing good, if it's true: the Imps have captured someone it seems, a traitor."

Rising very suddenly the Corellian's expression made it very clear that one more hesitation would surely end his patience: "Spit it out, will ya! Who was supposedly captured!"

The Rodian cowered back: "Needa. They say it's Captain Needa."

The silence filling the cramped room was very heavy indeed and Wrenga Jixton was not the only one wearing a concerned look on his face. As one the team turned their eyes towards the Corellian.

"Captured. Here," he mused aloud. Briefly an image of the former Imperial's clear gray eyes and cool smile flashed across his inner vision. Did Vader know about it? Had he even planned it perhaps?

"Where is he now?"

The Rodian shrugged:

"Since they are lifting the blockade my best guess is that they have already taken him aboard one of the Star Destroyers."

Jix' ears perked up: "When did they arrive?"

Again a shrug: "Maybe two hours ago."

Nodding, the Corellian turned to face his team: "Let's pack it up and get out of here. We cannot help him now and we have to get this back to High Command."

They nodded glumly and went to prepare everything for their departure. Still puzzled a bit about this bad news, Jix left their quarters and started walking leisurely towards the spaceport. It was true. Where just this morning stormtroopers had patrolled the streets in groups of five and more, there was not one in sight now. No doubt they had withdrawn. Curious, that. But for now his only concern was to get his team and himself back to Hoth. Before anything else happened.

Padmé woke to the sound of quiet footsteps. Raising her head muzzily, she could just make out a dark figure standing in the entrance to the small part of the cave she had sought shelter in.

"Captain?" she asked, slightly alarmed. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Needa was either dead or a prisoner. For his sake she hoped the latter. For her own the first. He knew far too much about a great many things.

The figure advanced on her with a cat-like grace and Padmé stood up quickly, fumbling for her blaster. Pushing back the hood of her long black cloak the stranger regarded the queen calmly, her cinnamon skin contrasting sharply with the bright sandstone. Her yellow predatory eyes were burning like the twin suns of Tatooine and sparked a primal fear in Padmé's mind. But the queen rallied magnificently.

"Who are you?" Padmé demanded, aiming her weapon at the other woman. Something screamed at her that she should know who this stranger was, that she had met her kind before.

Those yellow eyes were watching her with polite interest, but the woman's full lips twitched in open amusement at the queen's defiance. Taking another step the stranger reached out a hand and suddenly Padmé lost her grip on the blaster as it flew in a graceful arc straight into the other's hand.

"You are not safe here any longer," the stranger told Padmé calmly and the queen instantly understood the hidden threat in this statement.

"So it would seem," she answered regally and simultaneously the two women's eyes sought the inactivate commlink lying innocently on the ground between them. Realization dawned.

"You were tracking Captain Needa, am I right?"

"True. But I fear that I have just lost him."

"Indeed."

They stood for a while in silence. And Padmé took the time to study the black-clad stranger in detail. She was taller than the average human female and since the black cloak covered most of her, Padmé concentrated on the exquisitely molded face. It matched the eyes perfectly, looking like a beautiful predator, with high cheekbones, a straight, long nose and a narrow chin. The upper lip of her mouth was tattooed black, and black shadowed her eyes, emphasizing the yellow, red-rimmed irises even more.

Those eyes. Padmé remembered them now. She had met one of her kind before, on Naboo what seemed like a lifetime ago. And the fact that this woman had mastered the Force had only strengthened her suspicion: she was a Sith.

Almost immediately another image came to her mind: a tall, black-armored warrior, his face hidden forever behind a mask stylizing a skull. Padmé shook her head slightly to shed the memory and became aware of the other woman standing right in front of her.

"We have to leave," the stranger told her, not unkindly.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

Concentrating deeply Luke Skywalker ignored the sounds of enemy missiles impacting on the cruiser's hull and instead tried to keep his balance on the shaking deck.

"They must have followed us," Kit whispered at his side. The young Jedi did not answer, but instead reached out to hook his arms underneath the older man's armpits, hoisting him up. Kit groaned with pain and immediately Luke sent soothing tendrils into his mind. The attack had started just an hour ago and Kit had been injured in an ondeck explosion that had ripped one of the gun emplacements apart and sent metal splinters flying everywhere.

Now it was only a matter of time until the ship got boarded and Luke was just waiting for that moment. The forward decks had been hit the worst and fires had broken out, making it impossible to reach the hangars there. No chance to get to his X-wing. But he could not let Artoo fall into enemy hands either. Dragging his moaning burden further down the corridor Luke let his mind search the ship for any unusual activities. There they were: three assault shuttles. And he needed to reach one of them.

As if sensing his younger companion's anxiety Kit laid a hand on Luke's forearm: "Luke, you have to get away."

The other's blue eyes hit him with a searing fire: "I will not leave you here."

Kit winced, then sighed painfully: "As headstrong as your father. And your mother, for that matter," he mumbled defiantly. Luke smiled ruefully down at him. Then he looked around, frowning, and heaved Kit's limp body towards a small alcove. Laying him down gently he reached for his commlink.

"Have to tell Artoo to get the X-wing outta here," he explained and almost immediately began talking to the little astromech. Kit listened to the droid's fervent protests and smiled weakly. Suddenly though the pain became too intense.

Gasping, he flailed a hand towards Luke, choking. The fear in the other's blue eyes told him all he needed to know. "Go!" Kit whimpered, trying to wipe the blood from his mouth. Luke fell to his knees at his side, laying a hand on his forehead. "You cannot heal me, boy. Get off this ship. Now." Luke stared at him. Finally he hung his head and sighed.

"I am so sorry..."

"Don't be. There is nothing you could have done. But I am grateful that you tried," he added, remembering the boy's hands gliding over his wounds in an effort to heal him. But, like his father, he was no healer.

Luke was unsure of what to do at first. But he knew very well that Kit would never make it. On the other hand he was loath to leave a friend behind. Leave anyone behind. In the end though he had to accept the truth. There truly was nothing he could do.

"Luke..." Kit whispered almost too low to be heard even by keen Jedi senses.

Bending over the other's face Luke steeled himself inwardly.

"Luke... remember what you are here for. You mother..."

Kit's voice broke and Luke felt his body slacken. Taking a deep breath he closed the other's eyes and rose. Kit had been right. He had to find his mother. But first he had to get away.

Walking down the corridor towards the aft hangar bays, Luke had to fight his way through the Alliance troops and refugees retreating before the Imperial boarding parties. One hand clamped around the handle of his lightsaber, he did not rely so much on his eyes than on the Force to track his enemies.

A group of ten troopers was just within reach and Luke crouched into a deserted cabin, waiting for his chance. When two soldiers came bursting through the door he sent them flying back into the corridor to crash into their comrades. Charging at them, his blue blade shimmering in anticipation, Luke swung the lightsaber wide on the first run. After he had determined that there were no other enemies close enough to surprise him, he turned back to the task at hand. The remaining troopers had no time to regroup and the few tentative shots aimed at the Jedi missed their fast-moving target by inches.

Straightening again Luke moved on, evading the Imperials where he could. Defense, he had been taught, was as instrumental to victory as moving formlessly, unseen. But still, defense also meant protecting his comrades. Concentrating again he could pick up the presence of quite a lot of troopers in the hangar bay just up front. He made his decision quickly and slipped towards the entrance. After a hard look at the control pad he punched in the proper code and closed the heavy blast doors. Bringing his lightsabre to bear, he speared through the lock mechanism, shutting it down completely and trapping the troopers inside.

He moved on to the next bay where he could feel hardly anyone. And if he was lucky there were some ships just waiting for him. As expected the hangar was empty except for one shuttle, perching invitingly upon the polished deck. Luke took a careful step forward and paused. The deep hum of his lightsabre sounded awfully loud in the silence filling the great bay. And there was a feeling of... He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was something between uneasiness and dizziness.

When a blaster bolt came screaming out of the shuttle's shadow it took him completely by surprise.

"Skywalker!" someone screamed and Luke jumped back, confused. The sound of heavy boots hitting the deck behind him made him turn around. Three men were facing the young Jedi grimly and each had a blaster rifle aimed at his chest. Luke frowned. He couldn't feel them at all. But he could not afford wasting any time. Moving forward he nearly stumbled over his own legs. A wave of dizziness hit him with brute force and the last thing he saw was the blue light of a stun-bolt arching towards him.

Captain Piett was not an easily frightened man, although he would never call himself brave either. Common sense and experience had taught him that caution mixed with a knack for making the right decisions at the right moment were the key to survival. At least in the Imperial Navy. And elsewhere too, he was certain of that. But now, standing just a few paces behind Grand Admiral Thrawn in the gloomy chamber that had once been Emperor Palpatine's throne room, he could not deny the fear lurking in the back of his mind.

Three men were facing them, pale faces cold and eyes unblinking. Their purple robes caught the sparse light, swallowing it whole, it seemed. Piett pulled himself together and waited patiently for the things to come.

"Of late we have experienced some doubts in the decision the Navy High Command made in calling you back from the Unknown Regions."

The Grand Admiral did neither move nor rise to the challenge. When one of the three leaned forward to get a closer look at the alien's face, Piett unconsciously took a step back.

"Your troops not only raided the Hutt's palace on Tatooine, but they also attacked civilian targets without the slightest provocation. And that unfortunate affair with Chandrila... Grand Admiral, would you care to justify your actions please?"

"The truth, your Excellency, is known to both of us. The rebels have taken possession of an ID scrambler and have made good use of the deserted Imperial troops and ships. And Chandrila was a necessary operation."

"The truth, Thrawn, is of no consequence. The fact is that the public thinks that these crimes were indeed committed by the Imperial Navy. Which was undoubtedly the Rebel leader's goal all along."

"Yes, I agree."

"Do you now," the first speaker commented with a cold smile on his face. "Have you made any progress in discovering the identity of their new strategist at least?"

"Not yet. But I do have some information. Apparently he truly is a Force-user."

"A Jedi?"

"No."

The threesome took a collective breath.

"He is a Sith," Thrawn concluded.

Finally the lead speaker found his voice again: "And you have taken steps to defeating that... Sith?"

Piett could almost see the smile on the Grand Admiral's face when he answered:

"Indeed I have. With any luck we will be able to capture the traitor Lorth Needa on Pakrat Minor in a few days. Who will provide us with additional information."

"Ah, then it would seem that we are a step ahead of you."

This time the Grand Admiral hesitated for the merest fraction of a second: "In what way?

"News has reached us just before you arrived. Alas, there was no time to inform you beforehand."

"What news, Your Excellency?"

"Lorth Needa has been captured on Tatooine only five hours ago."

"Tatooine," Thrawn repeated in low tones. "How fortunate. And interesting."

"Yes, isn't it? You have one more chance to prove to us that the decision to make you our fleet commander was justified."

Bowing sharply, the Grand Admiral made his leave, striding past Piett who followed immediately. In silence the two of them made their way back to the shuttle which would take them back to the Relentless. But once in the Star Destroyer's debriefing room, the alien's red eyes were flashing with anger.

Captain Piett watched him pace the room's expanse in long strides, arms crossed behind his back. He knew better than to interrupt the Grand Admiral when he was in one of those moods. Patiently standing to attention he let his thoughts drift on their own. So, Lorth had been captured. But Thrawn had expected him to show up on Pakrat Minor, where the Chimaera already lay in waiting to intercept his ship and take him and his companion on board. None of the three councilors had mentioned the woman, but that did not mean anything. Thrawn's low voice broke into his thoughts coldly:

"He went out of his way to reach Tatooine, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"And the woman was not with him when he was captured."

"I beg your pardon, but-"

"If she were, we would have been duly informed. You see, this woman is not unknown."

"Well, she is a queen, after all."

"Was, Captain, but that is not the point. The point is, that she was Anakin Skywalker's wife."

"Ah?"

"Why did she resurface now, after Lord Vader's death?"

"Perhaps she is looking for her children."

"Indeed. And maybe it is something else entirely. Do we have a strike team in the vicinity of that planet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Send them on their way immediately. See to it that they are provided with a good description of that woman. And they are to take her alive."

"Yes, sir."

"Another thing: find out where Needa is being taken."

"At once."

A discreet beeping caught Captain Piett's attention.

"Incoming message from the Storm Falcon, sir," the comm officer on duty informed him.

"Let's hear it."

"Sir, apparently the Storm Falcon and the Death's Head have engaged the enemy and our troops have boarded one of the cruisers."

"The Chandrilan ships?"

"Yes, sir. Resistance is breaking rapidly."

"Very good. Keep me posted on the events there."

"Sir! Another message coming through: The special team has captured the rebel Luke Skywalker."

"Thank you."

Turning back towards Thrawn, Piett saw a tiny smile play across the Grand Admiral' s lips:

"The tide is turning, Captain."


	8. Revelations

****

Chapter 8 - Revelations

The low whine of the fighter's engines was somewhat dimmed by the humming jungle noises as the ship landed gracefully on the swampy ground. Master Yoda lowered one hand and eyed the X-wing critically. There was no one on board. After a minute or so a tentative beep from the fighter's astromech droid preceded a prolonged inquiry. Yoda frowned. The droid warbled something, then heaved the equivalent of a sigh. When he still got no response Artoo screamed shrilly, desperately hoping for some comforting answer.

"Be silent," the ancient Jedi Master ordered sternly, then turned to face his companion. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood quietly, his lips pursed in deep thought. "The trials, begun they have," Yoda announced solemnly after a while and resumed staring at the starfighter.

The younger man shook his head, then hesitated: "You don't mean Luke's trials, do you?"

Facing the shimmering image again, the tiny alien huffed indignantly:

"A prisoner he is. Trial enough, I think, that is for one so young."

"But not what Anakin is keeping in store for him."

"No."

"Fortunate boy."

"See we shall, how fortunate."

"Yes."

Pursing his lips thoughtfully the old Jedi Master frowned. There was more going on here than it seemed at first glance. The Emperor's death had not shed the cloak of darkness that still held the galaxy firmly in its grasp. But then, the civil war was raging on. And yet, Yoda mused, there was something else. Change was coming, he could feel it in his bones. Shivering slightly he closed his eyes. Very soon now he would not be able to ignore it any longer.

"Tatooine! Of all places! And what was Needa doing there?"

Wrenga Jixton swallowed hard. Of late he found that he had preferred to face Vader's anger when he had still worn that mask of his. Now, having to bear the fury in those icy blue eyes was like watching Hoth explode. But he refused to avert his own gaze.

"I have no idea," he answered truthfully.

"Really," the Dark Lord snorted and turned away to stalk the small expanse of his office aboard the Dominator.

It was not that the room was really small, it was just the length of the strides Vader took which made it seem so. Leaning against the far wall, both Gerran and the Princess watched the warlord's pacing warily.

When he spoke again his voice was a low hiss, not unlike the sound of a burning fuse.

"His mission to Chandrila was successful. We have the planet's support now and no doubt Brental and Corulag will follow their neighbor's example. But we _need_ the resources from Pakrat Minor."

"I could go there," Leia offered.

Her father whirled around to face her, blue eyes narrowed dangerously:

"No way, princess. You are needed here."

Jix noticed that Vader did not mention his relationship to Leia in front of Jay Gerran. Neither did his daughter, for that matter. Precaution? Possibly.

"Then maybe you should go yourself, Your Lordship," Jix put in, smiling.

"What a brilliant idea," Vader shot back, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"No," he continued, "I have a much better suggestion. You," he declared, pointing at Gerran, "will go."

The aide jerked back in horror: "Me, sir?"

"Exactly. Is there a problem?" Vader inquired coolly.

"No, my lord."

"Good. I will debrief you about that mission presently. Jix, princess, you are dismissed."

"Thank the stars," Jix breathed and was firmly dragged out of the room by Leia, who in turn couldn't suppress a smile herself.

Once outside both almost broke into a run. "The poor man!" the princess managed in between bursts of laughter when they had rounded the nearest corner.

Jix wore a wolfish grin on his face: "Yeah, poor Gerran. That guy is so pathetic! By the way, where is Solo?"

Leia stopped herself and threw him a quizzical look: "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well, if you must know: he is making some deal with Karrde."

"Karrde. The smuggler chief?"

"The very same."

Jix' eyes twinkled gleefully as he started rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Good. So, what are you doing tonight?"

Leia shook her head slowly: "Jix, you are-"

"Just kidding, Princess, just kidding."

Bringing her shuttle into position, Mara Jade glanced at the twinkling city lights suspiciously. Apparently her codes were still valid and she had received clearance for Coruscant space almost immediately. Bu the delay told her one thing very clearly: Thrawn was already waiting for her. Well, it was too late to turn back now anyway. Following her assigned landing beacon, she let the ship sail towards the Star Destroyer looming in the distance.

There was exactly one man waiting for her on the deck of the hangar bay. She recognized him instantly. Mara gave the tall officer a curt nod:

"Captain Piett."

"Welcome back," he returned pleasantly and led the way towards the bridge.

__

Strange, Mara thought as she followed him along the bleak, clean corridors, _something here feels not right_. But she could not pinpoint the feeling. It was something between uneasiness and dizziness.

And then they were there. The room was plunged in nearly total darkness. Only a few holograms were glowing softly, casting a bluish light. But Mara had not become the Emperor's Hand for nothing. She spotted the pair of glowing red eyes immediately. Straightening herself she waited for the Grand Admiral to acknowledge her presence.

"Mara Jade," he said finally and stepped out of the shadows, looking her up and down. "It has been a long time."

"Yes, that it has."

"I am glad to see you so well."

"And I am unfortunate that I could not join you earlier."

Thrawn's eyes narrowed for a split-second.

"Indeed," he mused. "A shame."

Abruptly he turned his back on her, seemingly to stare out of the viewport upon the glittering city of Coruscant. And as if on cue Captain Piett withdrew from the room, leaving Mara wondering. For a long time only silence filled the air. Then the Grand Admiral gestured for Mara to join his side. She walked forward, shoulders tense.

"Coruscant," Thrawn said, nodding towards the planet, "alas bereft of true leadership. Don't you think?"

"Indeed," Mara answered, her voice hard.

"I have heard of your valiant efforts in tracking down the traitor who caused all this. What was his name again?"

"Wrenga Jixton."

"Ah. Yes. Jixton. One of Lord Vader's agents."

"Yes."

"Did you catch him?"

Mara hesitated: "No."

"No? The Emperor's Hand. A failure? I do not believe so, Mara Jade."

She swallowed slowly. Here we go.

"In fact, I believe that you were trying to capture him here, on Coruscant, not so long ago."

This time Mara did not even bother to hide her surprise: "You know?"

"I suspected. Tell me what happened."

"There is not much to say. He was trying to delete the mainframe. And I was trying to track his progress to see what files he was after."

"And then you started deleting data yourself."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Precaution. If he was after the Emperor's files I wanted to prevent him from copying them. There was no risk of losing the data because I had a copy myself."

That got his attention: "You did? How fortunate. A coincidence?"

"Not really. Jix deleted Vader's files too, at least I suspect that he did. And we did not have copies of those. After that disaster I did not want to take the risk of losing valuable data again."

"But we do have those copies," Thrawn laughed silently. Mara blinked once.

"I-did not know that."

"You were not here when Intelligence retrieved those files from Vader's fortress on Vjun. You know the planet?"

"I have never been there."

"I see. Nevertheless you could not prevent the mainframe's destruction."

"No, that I could not."

"What went wrong?"

Just then the deck shuddered underneath her feet and the ship started moving. Mara glanced hard at the Grand Admiral:

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at her:

"Not far. By the way, do you still have the copies you made of the Emperor's files?"

Mara sat brooding on the small bed in the cabin she had been assigned aboard the Relentless. Thrawn had dismissed her shortly after the Star Destroyer had jumped to lightspeed headed the Force knew were. The Grand Admiral had not questioned her further and if he was trying to make her feel safe now he had missed his goal by miles. Mara was worried. He knew far more than she had expected and, additionally, he had a knack for asking the wrong questions and drawing the right conclusions.

The Grand Admiral had an expert knowledge not only of tactics but also of people. Something Vader seemed to lack entirely. The fact was though, that she would have to be extra careful in maintaining her story. One mistake and Thrawn would catch her. What he would do then, Mara did not even want to know. 

When suddenly the deck lurched underneath her again, she went to the viewport and stared. She knew this planet well: Gyndine, one of the Empire's major drive yards. Space was crowded with half-completed ships and work crews, but there was one construct that held her eyes fixed. There, in the middle of it all and suspended in a dock, the largest ship she had ever seen hung over the planet like a raptor ready to strike.

The door behind her chimed open and Mara whirled around, surprised. She had not felt anyone approach. The young lieutenant gave her a weak smile: "The Grand Admiral requires your presence on the bridge," he informed her and waited. Mara threw him a hard glance, and with a last look back at the Super-class Star Destroyer left the cabin.

The tiny shuttle dropped out of hyperspace just a few clicks away from the planet of Pakrat Minor. It had not been a long voyage, but the ship's single occupant had spent it mostly in sullen silence which was only interrupted by the occasional heart-felt curse. Now, keeping a steady eye on his radar read-outs, the pilot felt a bit calmer. And when he finally discovered the single Star Destroyer looming in the distance a tiny smile crept onto his lips.

"Unidentified shuttle, this is Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera," a harsh voice suddenly blared from his comm speaker. "State your business."

Jay Gerran sighed deeply:

"Information."

There was a slight pause. No doubt the comm officer was asking himself if that was any sort of business at all. There was a strange sound form the comm and then another officer picked up the conversation:

"Your code, please," the man asked smoothly and Gerran's ears perked up with interest.

"Captain Palleon?"

"Yes, indeed."

"I have some urgent news for the Grand Admiral."

"Fine. I hope they are good ones. For a change. We will take you on board."

Grand Admiral Thrawn was seated in the command chair with Captain Piett standing loyally by his side. What a pair, Mara snorted inwardly and walked up to the two men. But when she opened her mouth to speak, Thrawn raised one hand to silence her, his eyes intent on the forward holoscreen. Mara followed his gaze and nearly jumped when she saw Jay Gerran standing on the bridge of another Star Destroyer, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. When he noticed Mara his eyes flickered for the merest fraction of a second. She pressed her lips together in a grim line and folded her arms in front of her chest expectantly. This should become pretty interesting.

"Gerran," the Grand Admiral began, his tone pleasant. "Were you given the impression that he suspected something when he sent you on this mission?"

"No, sir. He seemed upset at Needa's capture."

Mara started in surprise and knew without turning her head that Thrawn was keeping a sharp eye on her reactions.

"Upset. Why?"

"Well, obviously he had not expected it."

"Not expected the capture or not expected the capture taking place on Tatooine?"

"I am not sure, sir, but he seemed surprised at Needa being on Tatooine at all."

"Why did he send you to Pakrat Minor then?"

"There are two possible answers to that question, aren't there?" Gerran replied miserably.

"Indeed."

"Then he knows?"

"Maybe. There is a difference between knowing and suspecting though. Which is why you will return to Hoth."

"Sir!" the agent wailed.

"Dismissed, Gerran. And keep me posted."

Turning off the holo screen the Grand Admiral turned to face the Emperor's Hand smiling coldly:

"Now, let us continue our previous conversation. You were about to tell me why your mission failed, I believe."

Mara nodded:

"Actually I was disturbed by a squad of storm troopers. They wrecked the entire place."

"A bar of the seedier kind, if I remember correctly."

"Yes."

"And then?"

"I was badly injured when the building exploded."

"But you survived."

Mara closed her eyes: "Yes. He saved my life."

"Wrenga Jixton saved your life?"

It was all she could do to hide her satisfaction at having surprised Thrawn for a change.

"Why?"

"I believe he sees this as some sort of competition. And fair sportsmanship requires helping your opponent when a third party enters the game."

"A third party," the Grand Admiral mused aloud and again his lips twitched silently. "Thank you, Mara Jade. And if you allow it, let me apologize in the name of my troops, who unfortunately spoiled your mission."

Mara took a deep breath, but before she could thank him for his concern he continued softly:

"And where have you been hiding until now, gravely injured as you were at that time?"

Her mouth still open Mara was searching her mind frantically for a suitable answer.

Unfortunately the Grand Admiral himself came to her rescue:

"No need to bother with that, I think. It is time to welcome another - guest - on board."

Rising elegantly Thrawn left the bridge and Mara had no choice but to follow.

"Captain Piett," he said in passing, "please resume the command. I will rejoin you shortly."

Mara could not but notice the implications in that last statement. I will rejoin you... Not we. But then, who was she kidding? He knew! Thrawn knew where she had been. Knew where he could find his enemies. And Vader had never even considered the possibility that Jay Gerran might not be Mon Mothma's spy but in fact... She froze inwardly. No. He had known. From the very beginning.

"You see, Jade, he is so caught up in this game that he is missing the whole point completely. This is not a contest to determine who has the better scheme, the better agents or even the better tactics. This is a war." 

She did not reply.

"Did you know from the beginning what he is?"

Mara shook her head no. Who in the galaxy could know what Vader really was? She noticed Thrawn studying her intently. Looking up to face him fully Mara smiled a bit: if he ever learned who his opponent was, the Grand Admiral would be surprised indeed. 

"Who is this guest?" she asked finally.

"You will see."

Following the alien into the small holding cell, Mara expected the worst. And her intuition did not fail her. But the man sitting on the cell's single bunk jerked with surprise at seeing her and his cool gray eyes narrowed suspiciously. What was Needa thinking? That she had been the one who betrayed him? Possibly. Mara threw him a tiny smile.

"You know each other, I believe," Thrawn ventured and it was hard to not hear the satisfaction in his voice.

Captain Needa nodded slowly. "We do indeed. What is she doing here?"

"I am not sure myself. But maybe she wants to tell you."

Raising his black eyebrows coolly Thrawn gave Mara an expectant look. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath:

"I am sorry having to tell you that Wrenga Jixton made a mistake in taking me to your friends."

Needa's eyes flickered for a second. Good. He was not stupid and with any luck he would catch up on this game pretty soon. But when he turned his head slowly, taking in his surroundings deliberately as if seeing them for the first time she did experience some doubts.

At her side the Grand Admiral frowned. Then the Captain's eyes came to rest on the alien admiral's face and he smiled coldly. Mara felt her breath catch in her throat. That look she knew all too well.

"He was not the only one, it would seem," Needa told her mockingly, "But a mistake, Mara Jade, is so easily undone."

Thrawn cocked his head to one side and then smiled at the captive:

"Jay Gerran told me about that particular trick. He also said that it does require a lot of concentration."

"I would not know about that," the other answered, laughing quietly.

"You deliberately allowed Needa to be captured."

"Oh, yes."

"But to what purpose?"

"Maybe I just like to play," Needa bit out and for a split-second his gray eyes were a distinctly ice-blue shade.

Thrawn acted so fast that Mara did not even realize what had happened until she found herself pressed against the corridor wall with the Grand Admiral holding her.

"What was that?" she exclaimed, aghast.

"Apparently the Sith can enter and control another's mind."

"But-"

"He knows about Gerran then. That was why he sent him, just to annoy me."

Mara blinked in surprise, then understanding. Yes. That was very much like Vader. Very much so.

"And maybe we can still surprise him," Thrawn added slowly. Raising his head sharply he locked his eyes with Mara's: "But I will need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. The choice is yours, of course, but let us at least talk about it first. In my office."

Following him on weak legs, Mara tried to gather her senses. Obviously Thrawn knew about her entanglements with the Rebels and now he wanted her to decide which side she really was on. If she betrayed Vader now... Her last vision flashed across her inner eye again. His blood on her hands. And he wanted her to do it. This was a sick game he was playing. And she did not understand any of it. In time maybe you will. He had said that, hadn't he? Heaving a small sigh Mara decided not to rush anything. For now she only had to survive.

Grand Admiral Thrawn took his accustomed place in the semi-darkness of his meditation chamber. The silence was welcome after the very recent events which, he had to admit, had indeed surprised him. His opponent was toying with him so obviously that he would have to move very carefully in the future. Why had he sent Mara Jade here? And with the files too he himself had tried to obtain on Obroa-Skai and failed. A present? A peace offer? Thrawn doubted it.

The Sith were warriors, and very effective ones. But usually they were no battle leaders. Which was why this particular Sith had avoided meeting the Grand Admiral in open combat so far. He had to draw him out somehow, he knew, but now another possibility had presented itself. And for using it to his own advantage he needed the cooperation of the Emperor's Hand.

"Do you know why he sent you here?"

She simply shook her head.

"Then I will tell you: because he is done with using you. There is nothing more you can do that could benefit him. And he does not trust you. Never has, for that matter."

"What makes you think so?"

"Would he have sent you if he knew that there was anything vital you could tell me? What is it you do not know, Mara Jade? Has he ever trusted you with his plans?"

"He trusts no one," she snorted.

"That I don't doubt. But the more important issue here is that he does not trust you in particular. You were the decoy for Jixton's mission on Coruscant, nothing more. On Hoth you were conveniently injured enough not to be able to attend the vital meetings. That is the truth, is it not?"

"Yes," Mara replied softly.

"Then you have lost everything and gained nothing in return for that sacrifice. You betrayed your Emperor. For what, I wonder?"

"I lost my faith."

"And did you find it again with the Rebel Alliance?"

"No."

"What did you find?"

She laughed weakly: "Distrust, threats, lies, nothing real, it seems. But what about Needa? He knows more than anyone else."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"Anyway, the Captain is nothing but a puppet now. He will not yield anything his master does not allow him to. He is of no use. As are you."

For a long moment the silence between them was nearly suffocating.

"You said I could help you," Mara whispered finally, her voice trembling. 

"Yes," the Grand Admiral purred, "there is that possibility. And now I am asking you: will you help?"

She nodded slowly, her shoulder slumped ever so slightly. So, despite her toughness and cool demeanor Mara Jade was still a very vulnerable character. But she was young and in some ways inexperienced. Her slyness could not compare to that of her master, in no way, and somehow, despite everything, she was very honest, with herself and others. Thrawn rose from his seat again and waved her closer.

"Thank you," he said softly, "I knew you would make the right decision. And now that things have been put straight between us I must make another request."

Her head came up and emerald eyes bored into him questioningly. "What is that?"

"Trust me."

"Trust you?" she smiled at him mirthlessly. "That is a bit much to ask now, don't you think?"

"It is much, but it will save your life. That should be worth it. And now, I would like some time alone."

She turned around and left quietly, while Thrawn watched her go with a thoughtful frown on his forehead. A thrid party, she had said, involuntarily, as he believed. Still, it made him recall something his agents had picked up not so long ago. A rumor about someone, name unknown, who was said to know more than anyone else alive. Thrawn had dismissed this as some sort of ruse, maybe initiated by one of the primary information brokers. A joke, nothing more. Still, he had the rumor tracked down without any results so far. The various informants were hard to find and somehow he had the feeling that he was not the only one looking for that mysterious someone. As long as it did not bind too many of his resources he would coninue this search. Who knew? Maybe there were still surprises to be found out there.

Anakin Skywalker stood at the viewport of his cabin, his hands folded behind his back, and smiled at the multitude of stars scattered across the black canvas of eternity. Easing out of Needa's mind gently, he was careful not to disturb the other's thought in any way. No traces. That way the Captain would retain his sanity, and he still needed him alive and well. Grand Admiral Thrawn was now firmly caught in the trap the Dark Lord had laid out for him.

Just as much as Mara Jade. She had no idea what game he was truly playing at, and neither did Thrawn. He laughed softly in delight. They would not realize the truth until too late. He would make certain of that.

"Anakin," a familiar voice intoned softly.

The Dark Lord turned around slowly:

"Obi-Wan. Don't tell me. Something to do with Luke?" he asked, unwilling to give up his good mood just yet.

"Yes." The ghostly image seemed to shake his head slightly, "He was captured on Chandrila."

A tiny gasp caught in Anakin's throat: "What?" he croaked, completely taken aback.

But it did not take him long to recover. Never look back. A problem is there only to be solved, not to be mourned. Finally Obi-Wan continued:

"His astromech brought his fighter to Dagobah."

"Does it know where its master is now?"

"Apparently it was monitoring Imperial comm traffic. Luke is being held on Myrk."

"Myrk," the Dark Lord closed his eyes for a moment. "You realize, of course, that there is no one I could contact. Karrde and Solo might be willing to go, but Thrawn knows about that deal we made. And the rest -"

He paused, then barked a short laugh: "Oh, he will love this one. Indeed, he will."

It had been a long flight so far and Padmé had had only her worries to deal with. Her nameless captor had kept mostly to herself, vanishing into the aft hold for hours at times. Exercising or meditating, the queen guessed. She must have searched the whole ships during those periods, but had found no clues as to where they were headed, who they were going to meet or why.

Now though the alien's rising agitation told Padmé that they were nearing the end of the voyage. Sitting together in the spacious cockpit, Padmé fought valiantly against the fear and anxiety trying to crush her heart. She could not break down now. But in the end she could not bear the uncertainty any longer.

"Are we going to meet with my husband?" she asked finally, her voice calm and composed.

The alien blinked her yellow eyes in surprise:

"Your husband? Who is that?"

A feeling of sudden triumph flooded the queen's mind, but she was careful not to show it.

"Why, Lord Vader of course. You did not know that?"

There was just the slightest hint of disapproval in her tone, enough to let the other woman know what she thought of misinformed kidnappers.

But she did not rise to that challenge. Smiling broadly at the smaller woman and showing off her sharp teeth, the alien shook her head slightly:

"How strange. He never mentioned you."

Just then the nav comp sounded an alarm and the pilot reached forward to bring the ship out of hyperspace, allowing the former queen a spectacular view of the world laying before them. 

For a moment Padmé's breath caught in her throat. This was not Coruscant, as she had feared. No, this planet was the most desolate she had ever seen. Except, maybe, for Tatooine.

Huge, craggy cliffs of black stone rose into the sky miles high, and storm winds tore at the ship, howling with thundering voices through the steep canyons of the ragged mountains.

After a wild ride through this maze the ship shot into an open valley, which actually looked pretty pleasant. The flat bottom was only interrupted by a strange construct of parallel stone slabs forming a sort of ramp leading towards a low entrance. Padmé frowned.

"What is this place?"

"Home," the alien answered, pride shining through her voice, "Welcome to Korriban."

The touchdown was uneventful, but when Padmé stepped off the landing ramp, the choking heat hit her like a wet blanket. Her head spinning, she paused for a moment, to take a deep breath.

"You will get used to it," the woman told her gruffly as she went past. "Come. Let us meet with the Lords."

Sighing, Padmé followed her slowly through the open corridor the huge slabs formed on both sides. The gray earth had been beaten flat to form a ramp leading into what seemed to have been a cave once. Compared to the brooding heat outside, the shadowy cave, its walls dripping with moisture, was welcome even. Despite herself Padmé smiled with relief. But not for long. She was all alone on enemy territory and she did not know what was awaiting her here. Well, whatever it was, she would not give the Sith the satisfaction of seeing her cowed in any way. She was a queen, after all. And she would deal with this somehow.

The other woman quickened her pace and stepped towards the three men assembled at the far end of the room. In the gloom it was impossible to make out their faces, but the queen refused to let that intimidate her in any way. Drawing herself up haughtily she remained standing at the entrance and waited.

Finally the men came towards her, one spear-heading the group, while the woman slipped to one side of the cave, where a hushed conversation suddenly rose up, but quieted quickly as the trio reached Padmé.

The leader of the group was a tall, handsome man, his long white hair bound back in a pony-tail and what startled her most at first glance was the red armor covering his forearms, a stark contrast to his black clothes. His weathered face conveyed certain wisdom paired with hidden deviousness, a combination Padmé had first seen on Chancellor Palpatine's face.

"Welcome, Lady Vader," he began pleasantly and she was surprised by his beautiful voice, "I am Roj Kell. Please permit me to introduce the Council to you."

Pointing towards the two remaining men he indicated the one to his right first:

"Lord Goir and Lord Sedriss, at your service."

The pair nodded an acknowledgement and Sedriss even smiled at her, but Padmé shivered at the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"A pleasure," she almost choked on these words, but there was no need to alienate them at this point.

A slow smile spread on Roj Kell's lips. Reaching out, he took her hand carefully and led her towards the second group. Padmé forced a likewise smile on her lips and followed him, seemingly without concern.

A short alien stepped forward, bowing to her sharply and when his head came back up to face her, Padmé could not suppress a small scream. Huge eyes fixed her in a curious stare and his protruding jaws boasted a full assortment of needle-sharp teeth. The reptilian skin was gleaming with moisture and when he smiled it was a smile full of irony.

"This," Kell, told her," is Chi'in. His apprentice, Naas Deron." Here the Sith Lord pointed at a tall human hulking behind the much shorter alien. "You have already met Nuron, and this is her apprentice Puket." A short Twi'lek female nodded at her, smiling. "And Cronn, another apprentice." A gangly alien eyed her coolly. A Falleen, Padmé realized.

And she could not help noticing that where the Council was entirely made up of human males, this group consisted of mostly humanoid aliens. Coincidence? Hardly. And a fact to keep in mind. Maybe it could be turned into an advantage later on. Turning to face Roj Kell again, Padmé gave him a cold smile:

"I am so pleased to meet you all. But where is my husband?"

"Ah, I am afraid that is a rather complicated story. And I am sure that you are tired from your long journey. I suggest you rest first. Then we can talk."

"What a charming idea."

Roj Kell watched her go with a smile. An attractive woman, no doubt. And intelligent too, if what Sidious had told him about her had any merit. Her being here gained him an advantage over the others that he sought to exploit. She was the key to the Dark Lord, one Sidious would miss dearly in the nearest future. Folding his hands on his back, he made his way back to the surface and stood there, regarding the ship perched on the slick black valley floor pensively. If he left now... But no, this game was not over yet, not by a long shot. Still, he would need some allies of his own. Chi'in was completely loyal to the Dark Lord, but Nuron was another matter entirely. And the queen. He smiled to himself. By the time Sidious found out what game was being played at all, it would be far too late for him. To achieve his goal though, the respective players would have to take a few steps further. If necessary, he would gently lead them or even push them in the right direction. But Roj Kell suspected that with this set of participants everything would unfold just perfectly.

The room she had been given was airy, yet cool. But since it was underground there was only artificial light, reflected in billions of tiny water droplets. Along the walls some sort of moss had grown and its ruby-red blossoms gave off a faint scent that, together with the ever-present water, reminded her of Naboo. Nothing she needed right now. Dropping down on the soft bed decorated beautifully with red and yellow gold-embroidered pillows, Padmé heaved a tiny sigh. Despite the pleasantries, this room and everything else, she had seen the truth in Roj Kell's eyes: she was a prisoner. Period now, and maybe forever.

They had not known who she was, Padmé was sure of that, and now she began doubting her own sanity. Why had she told them at all? Anakin was not here. Would he return soon? And where was he at all? Doing what? There were far too many questions and Padmé decided that for now she should not try to ponder them all. Instead she decided to explore the fortress a bit and test the limits the Sith had set for her.

Leaving the room she was surprised to find no guards stationed at her door. When Nuron had led her here they had seemed to be everywhere. Maybe this was a good sign. Silence permeated the dark hallways and she had to take care not to slip on the moist stone floor.

Still, no one was in sight. But she could hear voices not far off. Stalking closer, she tried to stop breathing. There were two men talking and her heart leapt higher when she recognized Anakin's voice.

"All is well. Thrawn has received my little gift and no doubt has drawn his conclusions."

"I have the greatest faith in your abilities, Lord Vader," Roj Kell answered smoothly.

"Really? Then why call me in the first place?"

Padmé could not miss the sting in his tone and neither did Kell. Rather stiffly he replied:

"There seems to have been a slight anomaly."

"What do you mean?"

"Captain Needa is who I am referring to."

"And what does he have to do with your call?"

"Apparently he was captured on Tatooine."

There was a slight pause and when Anakin spoke again the heat in his tone was unmistakable:

"I did not order him to be monitored, Lord Kell! If you doubt his loyalty you doubt me! Are you doubting me?"

"No, not at all. It was mere curiosity..."

"Curiosity," Anakin snorted, "I am warning you: I have tolerated your interfering long enough. But no more."

"Your scheme hardly allows for -"

"And yet you have just told me the contrary. If I find Nuron again on a mission I did not order, she will suffer my wrath. And so will you. Keep that in mind. By the way, if you are thinking about interfering with my son, think again."

"Your son?"

"Has been captured by Thrawn's troops. He is being held on Myrk."

"Myrk!"

"Again, do not interfere. If he does not pass this test so be it. I cannot allow any weakness."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

"If that is clear then, let me not keep you."

Padmé stood rooted in place, still as a statue, one hand pressed to her bosom. She could not have just heard him say that, could she? No. Luke was in danger! And he did not care. Oh, Anakin.

"My lady?"

Looking up she was for a moment surprised to find Roj Kell standing in front of her.

"Oh, I - I was just having a look around," she explained weakly.

But there was no need for pretense, was there? He must have known that she had been standing here all the time.

"I see," he answered with a smile. "Maybe you would care to join us for dinner?"

"With pleasure." Taking his offered arm, she decided to push her luck a bit: "What scheme were you talking about with my husband?"

"The Sith will rule again, my lady, and soon. But we are few and have many enemies. Therefore great care has been taken in developing this plan and it seems to have been worth the effort so far."

"Still, you seem to doubt your strategist's abilities."

"Not at all. We trust his military skills completely."

"Then why are you monitoring him this way and interfering?"

"Consider this a major investment. Much depends on it and we simply want to make sure that everything flows along smoothly."

"I understand."

Upon reaching the dining hall, Padmé was slightly taken aback, her eyes dazzled by the bright colors and warm candlelight. The stone walls were covered with beautifully crafted tapestries and only on second glance did she understand the events they depicted: battles, conquest, the rise of the Sith.

Roj Kell led her towards the huge wooden table laden generously with different plates of food, where the Council was already waiting. Taking her place next to him, Padmé gave the other men a cool smile. Their scrutinizing gazes seemed to bore into her, seemed to look beyond what the eye could see. But she had been married to a Jedi Knight. She knew how to deal with this. Eyeing the food, she realized that she had not eaten in what seemed like days. And eating would take her mind off other things, that she was sure of.

Halfway through dinner Padmé leaned back in her chair, sleepy-eyed and fighting to follow the Council's conversation. But then one name caught her immediate attention.

"Tieman's execution was a master-stroke," Sedriss was just saying, his face betraying a certain grudging admiration.

"Yes. And the Rebels did come so close to freeing him," Vil Goir agreed dreamily, just the slightest hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Did they? I was under the impression that the fleet's presence was just a decoy for that other operation."

"You are right. But it could have been interpreted that way too."

Padmé leaned forward: "Other operation?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone seemed surprised at her sudden interest. Apparently they had all but forgotten about her. Another fact to keep in mind. Roj Kell smiled at her and Padmé decided that this was not a good sign.

"Well, my lady, Lord Vader had this brilliant idea for discrediting the Grand Admiral: while the very real execution of the Chandrilan governor would certainly cause a public uproar, the phony attacks by Imperial Star Destroyers on three peaceful worlds did even more so. Thrawn was called back to Coruscant and we can all guess what his superiors had to say to him there. Politicians!" he snorted in disgust.

Padmé's smile froze in place.

"Truly amazing," she nodded at last.

"Yes, but his latest move is even better. You see, he has let his most trusted officer become Thrawn's prisoner. Captain Needa is very well liked even though he has betrayed the Empire. When he is executed the Navy will most certainly protest and Thrawn will lose their support."

The only give-away for Padmé's surprise was the sudden flicker of her amber eyes:

"Interesting. But couldn't Needa reveal crucial information to the Grand Admiral?"

"I doubt that Lord Vader has allowed him to retain his sanity."

"Then who will take the Captain's place?" she asked, fascinated, and raised a miraculously refilled wine-glass to her lips.

"In fact," and here Roj Kell's smile deepened dangerously, "I am told that Lord Vader has found himself a new apprentice: your daughter, I believe."

Padmé nearly choked on the sweet wine she had just been sipping. Coughing furiously she put the glass down and stood, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry. Will you excuse me?" she whispered and left quickly, not caring what the Council might think of her reaction.

Storming out into the dark hallway, her face contorted with rage, Padmé shook her head in dismay. How could he? How? Tears were flowing freely now, but she couldn't care less. Looking around wildly she spotted the cave's entrance and made for the exit. A sudden sound made her turn around in surprise. She could just make out Chi'in's small form and a faint smile on his alien face. Padmé gave him a barely perceptible nod and marched out into the night.

The heat had not lessened at all and wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket as she picked her way carefully over the wet stones, not really knowing where to go. Far away. From them. From him. _Did you really think that he would change?_ a tiny voice demanded harshly.

Padmé shook her head. Tieman dead and Needa as good as dead. They had risked so much for her! She had seen them as friends, and she had no others left. Not anymore. And Anakin simply had to go and destroy that, just like he had destroyed everything else she had ever held dear.

Dropping to the hard ground, Padmé wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them against her chest tightly. She remembered sitting like that before, waiting for him.

__

"Where have you been?" she growled, but Anakin did not even seem to realize that something was wrong. Or was he trying to hide his worry behind that smile of his? He was a Jedi. He must know what she felt. She turned her head away, looking out over the green plains of Naboo. "Obi-Wan said that you were late for your training session this morning," Padmé explained, "And you told me that you had to leave early because he already had complained that you have less and less time for his lessons."

When she faced him again he wore a mask of cold rage. But he wisely kept silent. "So, where have you been?"

Finally Anakin sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs at the window. Stretching out his long legs before him he seemed deeply immersed in studying his boots. New ones, she noticed. "Chancellor Palpatine had to leave very, very early and I had some questions that needed an immediate answer."

Padmé raised her eyebrows coolly: "And that is reason enough to lie to me? To Obi-Wan?" He did not answer. Padmé frowned. In the past months there had been a lot of these laden silences, with words unsaid and secrets untold. She nearly had enough of it.

When Anakin had started taking a sudden interest in politics. at first Padmé had been flattered because he always came to her for advice, pestering her with questions about responsibility, difficulties, fractions and what not else. But her teachings seemingly did not suffice to satisfy him. Not after long he started criticizing her, telling her that she was too lenient, too passive. And when he began talking about manipulation and deception as more effective means to reaching her goals Padmé had refused to teach him any more. He had only blinked at her, smiled, and said that it was all right. Was it? Who did he think he was? The most powerful Jedi alive should know about responsibility, shouldn't he? And now he had tried to enter her domain, criticized her even, as if she did not already feel humbled by his fiery presence and power.

But things had gotten much, much worse. Not only did the political climate in the Galactic Senate turn decidedly more hostile. But at the same time Anakin buried himself in his political studies, scrutinizing laws, court sentences, history and everything that seemed of any use to him. They did not see each other for days at times and although he always tried to make up for it, Padmé knew that his thoughts were on something else. His Plan. That stupid plan that upset Obi-Wan and the entire Jedi Council. Padmé closed her eyes, seeing yet again Anakin's red face when he came back from another fruitless Council meeting. She herself had tried to concentrate on a recent report on the new cloning techniques Chancellor Palpatine was praising so highly. And then Anakin had burst into the room, trembling with rage.

"I know what he is planning!" he screamed and Padmé flinched back at the sheer heat of his anger.

"Anakin," she tried soothingly, "Calm down." When he turned on her, his blue eyes burning, she knew that this time he was on the brink. Obi-Wan had told her about the Council's worries concerning Anakin. That his anger would get the better of him someday. That he might turn to the Dark Side. Padmé had not liked the sound of that at all.

"What do you know," he hissed, cutting her heart open without mercy, "He will push this through and then there will be no stopping him."

"Then why do you keep on taking his advice? If you know why don't you try to uncover that plan and reveal it to the Senate?" Although she tried hard to remain calm her voice was trembling.

"Because I cannot prove it!"

"You are a Jedi Knight. They will trust your judgement."

"Trust me!"

"Anakin, what did the Council say? Did you tell them?"

"They believe that I should cease this - investigation," he spat and strode up to the window to frown down at the busy lanes of Coruscant.

"Why?"

"They don't trust him. And they don't trust me. Some of them never have."

"Oh, Anakin. I beg you. You must decide what is best. And remember that the Council is more experienced in these matters than you are."

"More experienced? They do not even know what game they are playing."

He had been sent on a mission to Alderaan within the month. Alone. Padmé did not know what the Council was trying to accomplish with that, and Obi-Wan refused to tell her anything. But whenever she asked his eyes became hard and cold. It was bad. And then it got even worse.

"I think you should leave Coruscant," Obi-Wan told her resignedly.

"Leave? Why?"

"You are not safe here anymore, Padmé. Go back to Naboo."

"What about Anakin?"

"I will talk to him."

"Then you are going to Alderaan?"

"Yes. I am leaving early tomorrow. And you should too."

"I cannot leave now. There are important issues to be discussed in the Senate."

"Please, it is for the best."

Even now, in the brooding heat of the Korriban night Padmé could not stop shivering. Hugging herself tighter she pressed her forehead against her knees, trying to fight the memories. To no avail. They kept on haunting her, tormenting her. A tiny sob escaped from between her lips and then the tears came. Just as they had all those years ago.

On the same night Obi-Wan had told her that she had lost her husband to the Dark Side.

__

"Where are you going?" Anakin demanded, when he surprised her in her chambers, packing.

"Home."

"Why? Did Obi-Wan tell you to?"

"Yes. He seems concerned-"

"You will stay."

"Oh no, Anakin, that I will not. I for one trust the Council's judgement."

"You cannot be serious," he told her contemptuously and then she really had had enough of his arrogance.

"I am very serious. And you are supposed to be on a mission on Alderaan. I will return home and you better return to where you came from."

"What?"

"You heard me, clearly, I am sure. I am leaving and you will not stop me."

"Padmé, you do not understand-"

"And I do not care. You want to play games? Fine. But not with me."

"Padmé Naberrie, you will stay,"

His low, compelling voice froze her in place and it took her a moment to realize what he had done. Turning around slowly Padmé faced him down as only a queen could:

"You dare! You dare use that filthy trick on me!"

Anakin flinched back, but almost immediately his face turned sullen, enraging her even more:

"I do not have to take this from anyone, let alone my husband! Who do you think you are, Jedi!"

She was shouting now, but she did not care. Not at all. But when he stepped up to her his eyes were so cold that she shivered with sudden fear. Grabbing her right arm brutally Anakin drew her very close. Padmé refused to look up at him, her heart frozen with dread, but his left hand turned her face around slowly, as she tried to fight him, unwilling to give in. And afraid of what she would see. Or hear.

"You are making a mistake," he whispered, his voice like thin ice threatening to break at any point to plunge her into the roaring fire imprisoned underneath, "And if you leave now I will find you wherever you go. I will find you, Padmé. You will stay here, or suffer my revenge. If you leave now, Padmé, I swear I will kill you."

Crying softly Padmé shook with fear and despair. She had left then, but there had been no time to recover from the wounds her soul and heart had received by Anakin's unthinking cruelty. No time at all. And now, after all those years, he had made his threats come true. She was suffering greatly. And she did not know what to do anymore. Suddenly she jerked in surprise when huge raindrops started falling ever faster, bursting on the black stone, drenching her clothes, her hair, assaulting her with brute force.

Rising on shaking legs, Padmé rubbed some life into her numb arms and started back towards the underground cave. The open corridor funneled the water into the entrance and she was first taken aback by the seeming stupidity of the construction, but then her eyes followed the flow and she realized that there was a purpose to the whole design. Following the stream downwards, she walked deeper into the fortress.

The darkness swallowed her whole; her eyes, already accustomed to the nightly gloom, found the shimmering crystals leading the way quickly. In a natural pattern they decorated the walls, shining like stars. Padmé smiled a bit. It was beautiful, she had to admit that. Carefully she took one step at a time, trying not to slip on her way deeper into the mountain. Not before long the air around her turned cooler, but not too much so. Like spring rain, clear and refreshing. It reminded her of Naboo.

And then she stood in another cave, this one lit almost entirely by tiny crystals, millions and millions of them scattered throughout the rocky walls. Padmé sighed with delight. The middle of the cave was a huge pool of invitingly clear water. She felt compelled to touch it and knelt down gracefully, smiling. Just then she became aware of the tall alien tailor-seated on the opposite shore. The Falleen apprentice had his eyes closed and she could see his chest rise and fall evenly. It was a calm picture and somehow it did not seem to fit the image of the Sith. A movement by her side caught her attention and she suppressed a scream, intent on not disturbing Cronn in his meditation, when Chi'in appeared out of the shadows and took her hand, still stretched towards the pool's surface.

His skin was cool and rough, but his close presence unnerved her. Drawing away she gave the alien a small smile. "Do not touch the water, Lady Vader. Watch," he explained and pointed at the Falleen. Turning her head, Padmé sat down beside the crouching warrior and they waited together. Very slowly she became aware of the rising temperature, the mist rising off the water. Ripples began to form and the tiny waves slapped harder and harder against the shore. And then, very suddenly, the water started to boil. This time Padmé did scream. And Cronn's concentration broke. The Falleen hissed something in his own language and shook his head, frowning at her. Chi'in simply laughed. Turning towards Padmé, his lantern eyes twinkled mischievously: "Would you care for a swim, my lady?" Padmé only shook her head and smiled at him.

This little performance should have helped the queen decide on her course of action, Roj Kell mused. She must now believe that Vader was acting on the Sith's behalf, helping them win this war. If she ever found out the truth... But that was not for now. It was astounding how contradictory her feelings were in regard to her husband. Obviously she still loved him, but that love was on the verge of hatred, born out of deep hurt and disappointment. Both were emotions he could use to turn her into his own tool to gain some sort of control over the Dark Lord-who was very adept at playing his own game, as the most recent conversation had shown. Although he had apparently decided that Kell could not endanger his plans no matter what, he was still trying to use him for his own ends. 

If his son truly had been captured... Well, this was a trap, and an obvious one. The question was if it had been Sidious' idea or the Grand Admiral's. Somehow Kell suspected the first. But Vader had no idea what the old Sith truly had in store for him. He still treated Kell as an enemy, untrustworthy, and he did well in doing so too. By telling him about his son's capture he was giving him a possibility to strike. And strike he would, even if the reasons were different from what the Dark Lord might anticipate. 

Nuron would free the boy and bring him to his father. Then they would see if Lord Vader was brave enough to take the challenge and strong enough to win the game. Besides, if it was Nuron who freed her son, the queen would be deeply grateful and maybe even less suspicious. If not... Well, there were always ways to ensnare the proud and troubled.

****

Pacing the length of his cabin Anakin Skywalker was fuming. At his side Obi-Wan Kenobi waited patiently for the Dark Lord to calm down.

"This is a dangerous gamble, Anakin. What if he doesn't fall for that trick?"

"I know Roj Kell," waving a hand in dismissal, he resumed his place at the viewport, "But I would much rather know why he called me at all. Needa was not the reason, I am sure of that."

"Maybe he knew about Luke's capture already."

"No, it is not that. If he suspects something..."

When the door crashed open it took them both by surprise. Leia did not even break stride at seeing the shimmering ghost by her father's side:

"Threepio just received a very interesting message," the Princess began without preamble.

"Indeed. What about?"

"It was from Artoo. Did you know? Did you?"

"I see. No. Obi-Wan just told me."

She took a step back, aghast: "You did not plan this?"

"No."

"Then how are we going to get him out?"

"I have already arranged that, don't worry."

Leia gave him a cold smile: "Worry? Me?"

"Nothing will happen to Luke. Trust me."

"And Needa?"

"What about him?"

Leia sighed in exasperation: "Father. Something is going on. I can feel it. So stop playing with me. Father. Are you listening at all?"

"Wait," he told her, his voice barely audible, and grimaced painfully. "Wait, I think- Needa!" Anakin gasped and shook his head, moaning softly.

"What is it?"

Mara was unconsciously leaning towards Needa, ignoring his screams, or at least tried to. By her side Grand Admiral Thrawn wore a faint smile. The trick was to get Vader to shield Needa against the pain and then trap the Dark Lord with the help of some Ysalamiri. Mara had been surprised to see those reptiles in Thrawn's possession, but in hindsight she should have known that he would not leave any possibility uncovered. They could do nothing but wait now. And finally they got a reaction. Very suddenly the Captain's eyelids flew open and his gray eyes sparkled with anger. "Jade," he hissed between swollen lips which slowly contorted into a forced smile. "I never had thought that you would agree to such methods." Mara blinked in surprise. But he couldn't be serious. He was playing again.

"Maybe you just don't know me well enough," she whispered and held her breath when a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

Needa's body stiffened almost immediately and after a few seconds he started shaking so violently that Mara almost rose to protest a continuation of this experiment. But then his struggles ceased as quickly as they had started. Rushing to his side the former Emperor's Hand was relieved to find the readings on his heart rate and pulse in the normal range.

"A success?" Thrawn asked softly as he stepped towards her, his glowing red eyes fixed on the seemingly unconscious prisoner.

Mara shook her head: "I am not sure. Maybe when he wakes up-"

With a gasp Needa came to and blinked his eyes rapidly, apparently still in shock. Looking around wildly he frowned first at Mara, then at the Grand Admiral. Finally he stopped to stare at the three slender creatures lounging in now open metal containers. His frown deepened.

"Welcome back," Thrawn told him coolly.

"Hardly," Needa snorted and sank back again, closing his eyes tightly. Mara and the admiral shared a glance. Mara simply shrugged. How was she to know if this had worked out or not? She could not feel a thing with the Ysalamiri around.

"Your lordship," Thrawn began anew. Needa did not stir, but after a while he opened his eyes again, his mouth a grim line. Mara gasped. Could it be?

"We meet again, it seems," the Captain said softly and shook his head slowly.

Thrawn seemed surprised: "We do?" Suddenly realization dawned on his face. Turning towards Mara his lips drew back in a silent snarl. She raised her eyebrows coolly.

"Not my fault," she told him, shrugging again.

"Not your fault, Jade?" he whispered dangerously: "You knew all the time that it is Darth Vader opposing me and you never told me. Not your fault? I don't think so."

Behind him Needa shook with silent laughter: "She tricked you, it would seem. But your plan has failed."

Whirling towards him again Thrawn stared down at the Captain, incredulous: "Failed?"

Needa nodded with a cool smile: "Utterly."

Thrawn's glowing eyes narrowed dangerously before he turned away to leave. "Get him back to his cell," he told the two guards, "And you, Mara Jade, will come with me." 

Sighing, Mara threw Needa a sympathetic smile. He did not return it. If only she could get rid of that guilty feeling! Shaking her head in disgust at herself, Mara stepped out into the corridor and followed the Grand Admiral in some distance. He was in a foul mood, she could see that, and there was no need in angering him further. Her little game had blown in her face and she had the sinking feeling that this too had been part of Vader's plan. What did he want? Humiliate her? Well, he had succeeded in that. But why the praise before she had left? Strange. Very strange.

When Thrawn stopped suddenly, Mara nearly bumped into him. Turning towards her, he wore a deep frown on his face: "Did you know that we have captured Luke Skywalker?"

She blinked once or twice: "What?"

He smiled coldly: "I will take that as a no." Nodding to himself the Grand Admiral resumed walking again. "Good. There is the slightest chance that Vader has not planned for that to happen. I would be surprised if he had. Although, who knows?"

Who knows indeed, Mara agreed inwardly. But she just had to assume that Vader loved his son and would never deliberately put him or his daughter in harm's way. Otherwise she would have yet another reason to hate the Dark Lord for his cold calculations and manipulations. Needa evidently had had no clue about his part in Vader's scheme. And he was his most trusted officer. Shaking her head again, Mara decided to give up trying to understand the Dark Lord. He was not her concern anymore.

The landing on Hoth was uneventful, but Han Solo had a wary eye on everyone standing even remotely close to Leia. Her father, luckily, was nowhere in sight. "Wait here, okay?" he asked Chewie and waited for the other's growled affirmation. "Thanks, pal. I'll meet you later." Striding out of the cockpit Han smoothed down the front of his jacket. His shirt was a complete loss, crumpled after long hours of flight. But she wouldn't care. He hoped. Grinning broadly he took the princess in a fierce embrace and kissed her, ignoring the whistles and good-natured comments by the deck crew. When he let her go again she was beet-red.

"Let's go," she whispered breezily and led him away.

"How are things here?"

She did not answer at first.

"That bad?" Han continued and slowed down a bit until they came to stop in the middle of the North passage. Turning to face him again, Leia tried a smile. And failed miserably. 

"Leia, what happened?" he asked finally, exasperated.

"Not here," she sighed and drew him towards her own quarters.

Once inside she dropped down on her bed and put her head in her hands. Han took a chair, dragged it up to her and sat down. Reaching out he stroked her head gently, kissing her forehead. "Tell me, will ya?" he whispered and took her hands in his. They were icy cold.

"Luke has been captured," she began, "and Needa too." Han stopped breathing for a second.

"What?" he exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief, "How could that happen? Don't tell me he planned that!"

Leia looked away. "He did with Needa. But he had expected the capture to take place on Pakrat Minor. Don't ask me why. Thrawn tried to trap him and failed. Don't ask me how. He doesn't tell me much of late. As if that were surprising in a any way."

"And Luke?"

"I have no idea. Artoo sent a message. He is at Dagobah right now."

"Does he know where they took Luke?" She nodded:

"A planet called Myrk."

"Me and Chewie can go there, get him out -" he offered and Leia's face blossomed into the most beautiful smile.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him quickly, "but that won't be necessary."

"Is Jix going?" Han asked, suddenly suspicious. She laughed out loud.

"No. Father has arranged something."

"What?"

"He wouldn't say. But he is certain that nothing will happen to Luke."

"And you believe him?"

"I have no choice, have I? And besides, I trust him. He will not let any harm get to Luke."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

Waking up seemed to become harder every day. He had lost track of the time pretty soon, right after he had given up trying to touch the Force. He simply couldn't. Blinking heavy eyelids Luke pushed himself up on his elbows and for a while regarded the metal cuffs fixed around his wrists. They had taken his lightsabre, of course, and injected him with something, but once they had arrived on this planet everything had changed. He remembered waking up the first day and throwing up almost immediately.

He had felt so sick that he only wanted to die. Something had been missing and it had not taken him long to find out what it was: the Force. He could not feel anything. Like being pushed in a desert filled with nothing, like being deaf and blind all at once. He had gotten used to it by now. He really had no choice. They didn't treat him too bad, luckily. But it was hard to endure the long hours all alone. Luke sighed and rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling.

Artoo had escaped, he was almost sure of that. Would he try to get help? Sure he would. And they would come and get him, he knew. Smiling a bit, Luke lost himself in daydreams of Han and Chewie bursting through the door, Leia not far behind, her face a mask of grim determination. Or maybe his father would come. On the other hand maybe not. He could not use the Force here after all. Luke froze. What if the Imperials turned this into a trap for Anakin? He would be helpless, just like himself! Jumping up in deep concern Luke was almost hit immediately by a wave of nausea. But he had learned to control that. 

Grimacing in disgust he shook his head wildly, trying to get rid of that sour taste in his mouth. When he looked up again the door of his cell was wide open. Luke stared. The man standing in the doorway was clearly an alien. His pale blue skin was contrasting sharply with his white admiral's uniform and red eyes were glowing dangerously out of a fine-boned face. His jet black hair was smoothed back thoroughly and he was smiling. 

"Luke Skywalker," he said softly and Luke's ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Permit me to introduce myself. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn." Luke merely smiled at him. The admiral eyed him with interest, then stepped into the cell. Luke's smile froze when he saw Mara follow him closely. She grimaced at him uncomfortably as if she wanted to tell him that she wanted to be here as much as he did. Somehow he even could believe that. She was, after all, a Force-user just like him.

"Mara," he said, ignoring Thrawn deliberately, "what are you doing here?"

"Keeping me company," the alien cut in smoothly.

"Really?" Luke countered and raised his eyebrows coolly. "And what are _you_ doing here, Grand Admiral?"

The other man laughed: "A true Jedi. I recognize your kind." 

Luke didn't answer.

But apparently Thrawn had not really expected a response. Nodding at the young man sitting on the bed he smiled again: "Do you think your father will come to free you?" he wondered aloud and Luke simply laughed, shaking his head.

"He is no fool, you know?" 

Thrawn gave him a long look. "I had thought you would be more surprised, Skywalker."

"Why? Because you know that he is alive? I guess Mara told you. Or someone else. Maybe he even told you himself," Luke shrugged.

"You know your father well, it seems."

"Better than you do."

A cruel smile appeared on the Grand Admiral's lips. "Then maybe you will share that knowledge with me," he hissed.

Luke shook his head: "You are mistaken. He did not tell me anything. And besides, I do not think that it would be of much use to you anyway. He seldom leaves loose ends behind."

Thrawn jerked back in surprise. Obviously he had expected something else. No, someone else, Luke realized. He felt his chest swell with pride, but crushed the feeling almost immediately. Just because he had realized that he truly was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight there was no reason to get all high on that. He was still a prisoner. But he could not help noticing the admiring glance Mara gave him.

Suddenly an aide stood in the doorway, panting as if he had run all the way. And he probably had. "Sir," he gasped, "The ship is ready to leave."

Thrawn did not turn towards him. He was still looking thoughtfully at Luke: "Thank you, lieutenant. I take it the fleet is ready for the Hoth operation?"

This time Luke simply knew that his surprise showed plainly on his face. Thrawn smiled, gave him a military nod and left. Mara hesitated a bit before following.

"Luke, I just want to tell you that I had no idea what he had planned."

"Who? Thrawn or my father?"

"Your - You know. I had no choice."

"I see. But if you had one, Mara, which side would you choose?"

"The right one. Gotta go. Take care."

"Sure. I'll try."

And then she was gone too and the cell door closed again with a loud thud, sealing Luke in the unfeeling desert again. He sighed. Leaning his head against the wall he closed his eyes. There really was nothing he could do that he had not already tried before. No escape. Growling softly he curled into his mattress and tried to sleep again.

Mara Jade stood at the viewport of her cabin, watching the planet Myrk fall behind. Luke had grown a lot since last she had seen him. He was not the slightly naive youth he had been. He was a Jedi. And somehow she did feel proud of him. How he had countered Thrawn's efforts in putting him off balance. He had not revealed anything. Whereas his father would already have ripped off the Grand Admiral's head, Force or not. Mara smiled grimly. Vader would not stay idle. He would try to free his son. Or maybe he would send Jix. Yes, probably that. And Thrawn would be prepared for anything. She shivered. The game had taken on a whole new level now that Thrawn knew the truth. She remembered how he had held a lecture on the Sith to her and Piett, that they were masters of manipulation, but worked alone most of the time. That he held a small surprise ready for the Dark Lord. He had actually laughed at that.

He seemed convinced that only Vader was making the difference with the rebel troops. After all their fleet was still no match for the Imperial Navy, despite their efforts and allies. And now Thrawn could strike in earnest. They would reach Hoth in a few days, a week at the latest. What would happen then? Would Vader take up the challenge and face Thrawn in open combat, match his skills against the Grand Admiral's? Mara doubted it. Thrawn had told her that he had beaten Vader numerous times in simulated space battles. And, knowing the Dark Lord, he would not have forgotten about that. No. Nothing was certain anymore. Nothing at all.

Han Solo stood to attention despite himself. But having Anakin Skywalker stare at you could bring out the eager little trooper in anyone. Anyone except Jix, it seemed. The Corellian agent lounged unconcernedly in the visitor's chair in front of the Dark Lord's desk and was playing around with some datacards. Without even looking at him Anakin slapped down on his hand hard. With an angry yelp Jix jumped in surprise and glared at his employer, who was still staring hard at Han.

"You know what you have to do?" Han nodded. "And Karrde will go along?"

"Sure. He agrees that the Empire needs a pounding and soon. But I guess he just wants you off his neck."

Anakin laughed softly:

"Indeed. Well. There is nothing more to say. Give us a sign once you are past the Coruscant defenses. Don't let yourself get caught and stay put. I am counting on you there, Solo. Do not disappoint me."

Han grinned broadly: "Not on my life."

"I hope so. Karrde will remain true to his word. As will his associates."

"Yeah. I know some of them. From back in the old times, you know?"

The Dark Lord nodded: "Let me not keep you. I am sure there is someone who would like to talk to you too."

Han's face broke into a smile at the thought of Leia and he left without another word. They had until morning and he was looking forward to having her all to himself. She did not seem angry at him anymore. A relief. 

Striding down the icy hallways he was humming to himself happily. He knocked at the door to the Princess' quarters, then waited for a few moments, then entered with a smile. To his great disappointment she was bent over some report looking busy.

"Uh, Leia?"

"Hm?" she sighed and looked up tiredly.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning."

"I know."

"So I thought we might spend the evening together like."

"Like what?" she inquired, smiling.

"Like a romantic dinner aboard the Falcon? Next to the fourth moon with a spectacular view on Hoth?"

Her smile deepened: "That sounds like a splendid idea."

"But?"

"There is no but, Han." 

"Oh?" he asked in mock surprise. "Good. Whenever you're ready then."

Sitting cross-legged on his bed in the small room he called his own in the Hoth base, Anakin Skywalker let his mind wander, clearing his thoughts of all distractions. He was tired. And he felt as if he had spent the past months running uphill all the time. It was definitely time for some rest. But not yet, he knew. On the other hand his growing exhaustion was not good at all. He needed his mind focused on the problems at hand. Thrawn was very close to gaining the upper hand. And as the game took on an ever faster pace, his restlessness grew. He wanted to finish it here and now. Not possible, he knew. 

Well. 

Tomorrow Solo would start on his mission to Coruscant. He and some of Karrde's associates would smuggle ten special units into the capitol, where they would lie low for a while.

Thrawn might suspect something, but he would have other things to deal with. The attack on Hoth, for example. An accusation of treason and an enemy right on his door-step. But, Anakin told himself with a smile, all in good time and order. He was keeping himself so open that the Grand Admiral must start wondering. And he would feed his suspicions diligently. What is the Dark Lord planning, Thrawn must be asking himself. Why the ruse with Needa? And why send the former Emperor's Hand? Why give me the files to solve my problem with manning that Super Star Destroyer? Thrawn could not possibly know that the files did not really contain an answer, but a trap. Maybe he would be willing to take the risk, but Anakin would not let him choose. No way. To Thrawn all this must at the same time be highly suspicious but also very tempting. And he must be asking himself one question: could it be that his opponent was really planning to join him? Could it be that he had been deceiving the Rebels all along? Oh yes, it could. 

Laughing out loud, Anakin closed his eyes. The Grand Admiral would very soon find himself on open ground. Open, deadly ground. Two choices, both fatal. The trap was sprung. There was no escape anymore. For none of them.

Strictly speaking it was still night-time when Han Solo strode up to his ship, patting the Falcon's outer hull affectionately. Wrapped in a warm jacket he was waiting for Chewbacca. The Wookiee roared an excuse across the great hangar before he dropped his gear at Han's feet.

"Rise and shine," Han remarked sarcastically at his friend's foul mood. Chewie cocked his head to one side questioningly, then huffed a small laugh and an inquiry. "Yeah, it was a great evening. And no, I couldn't convince her to come with me," Han told him gruffly and brightened up very suddenly when he saw Leia hurry onto the deck. Leaving his co-pilot with the ship he came forward to meet her halfway.

"Did you think about it?" he asked again and again she shook her head.

"I really cannot go. I am needed here."

Kissing her left ear softly Han sighed: "Too bad. I will miss you."

She grinned up at him: "And I you."

"Hey, think you can do this without me holding your hand?"

Han looked up to singe Wrenga Jixton with his fiercest stare. Leia quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, turning towards the agent. "Of course he can," she told Jix reproachfully. 

Han took her hand and squeezed him gently: "You just keep an eye on her, all right?"

Jix simply nodded. And then it really was time to leave. 

Han was not looking forward to this. Sneaking into Coruscant was dangerous, but Jix had assured him that the Imps would not even think of a threat this close to home. Not that Han believed him. But he had agreed to do this, so he would. He just hoped that he would see Leia again. And soon.

Leia decided to go back to sleep for some more hours, since she hadn't gotten enough rest the last night. The memory still made her smile. It had been perfect. And she missed Han already.

Hugging her pillow tightly, she snuggled against its warmth as if it were him. But such a poor substitute! She fell asleep fast and was wakened much later by Threepio's concerned voice.

Grumbling a bit, she rose and dressed, then left her room to go see her father. She had, after all, some responsibilities. But, still sleepy, she did not recognize the man just leaving the Dark Lord's office at once.

"Gerran? Back so soon?" she murmured at his retreating back. He didn't answer.

"He says there was an Imperial Star Destroyer waiting for him there."

Turning around Leia was suddenly wide awake. Stepping into the freezing room she eyed her father speculatively. He was standing behind his desk, his hands resting lightly on the tabletop. She frowned at him: "Then they knew?"

"Yes."

"Wait. Wait. You arranged that, am I right?"

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"Leia, Gerran was well aware of just what was waiting for him there. That was why he was so reluctant to go. No doubt he would rather have seen you or me leave to walk into Thrawn's little trap."

She took a deep breath. "But you had me clear his name off the list of possible Imperial agents. And you said he was one of yours."

"Yes. The list. I have something for you. This is a file Jix retrieved from the Coruscant mainframe before deleting it."

He slid a datacard across the desk and Leia quickly put it into the reader of his datapad. She stared at the screen for some time, then looked up at her father:

"So you had the names of the agents all along. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no need for you to know and your investigation served as a very effective distraction. I wanted to put the agents on edge."

Leia let that pass for the moment and removed the datacard again:

"But Gerran. He is your aide! What do you tell him?"

"Everything he needs to know."

"Who does he answer to?"

"Guess."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Exactly."

"Then he knows that you are leading our troops?"

"By now he probably does."

"I do not understand. Why?"

"It is quite easy once you think about it."

Leia's eyes narrowed suspiciously: "He will want revenge for the recent attacks on civilian targets and for the rebellion on Chandrila."

"Yes, definitely."

"He knows where we are and he will try to catch you off-guard."

"Well, I am sure he has realized by now that this is nearly impossible."

"But he will attack Hoth."

"Yes, that he will. And I am putting you in charge of this operation."

Leia smiled at her father slowly: "Thank you for your trust in my abilities. And what have you planned?"

"Our Star Destroyers will attack Reecee, Corulag and Kuat at the same time as Thrawn arrives here."

"Those worlds are on the Inner Rim."

"Yes."

"Too close to Coruscant."

"Definitely."

Leia smiled: "I see. This is my test, am I right?"

He simply nodded. The Princess closed her eyes gently and let the possibilities pass across her inner eye. Remembered her lessons and her defeats. Attack where no attack is expected and defend where no defense is expected. Finally she looked at her father again:

"I have a plan."

"Tell me."

"We will evacuate everyone to the cruisers. Once the Imperial Fleet arrives half of our ships will engage them, faking surprise. We will retreat. They will search the base eventually," she waved the datacard in her hand. "They will only find this. And the people fitting those names."

"Including Gerran?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"No. I think you have other plans for him."

This time he laughed out loud: "Excellent, Leia. You passed the theory. Now let us see you in action."

Luke frowned deeply at the sounds echoing down the hallway outside. A scream. A holler. Another scream. An unidentifiable humming noise. There was definitely something going on out there. When the door to his cell crashed open, he jumped nevertheless. No one was there. Rising slowly he took a few steps towards the gaping hole named freedom. And hesitated. Was it a trap of some sort? Leaning against the doorframe he risked a cautious glance outside. The corridor was littered with bleeding, broken bodies.

"Are you coming or what?" an angry female voice hissed at him. For a second Luke hoped that it was Mara, but the woman suddenly appearing out of the shadows was a complete stranger to him. Her yellow glowing eyes were the first thing he noticed about her. The second was the red lightsabre in her hands. He frowned at it, then raised his bound hands wordlessly. With a grunt she broke the cuffs with her blade and grabbed his arm brutally. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Running with her, Luke did not permit himself any questions. She wanted to get him out of here and since that coincided very much with his own wishes, that was enough for now. Everything else could wait. Leading him through the maze of hallways in the complex, she seemed completely focused. Suddenly she stopped and whipped out an arm, pressing Luke against the wall. He kept silent. For a while they stood like that, frozen in place, until she let go of him and slipped around the next corner.

Finally they stood underneath blue sky. Luke smiled. The nameless woman growled at him, then pushed him forward. The building they had just left stood at the edge of a pretty big town, Luke noticed. And there were at least twenty storm troopers coming their way. Hunting around for the next best hiding place, Luke's gaze fell on the distant forest. 

And then the shooting started. A cinnamon hand grabbed his neck brutally and pushed him down. Standing over him the woman raised her lightsabre, grim determination painting her beautiful tattooed face.

"You cannot-" Luke tried to warn her, but then she picked off the first laser bolt screaming at them with her glowing blade, directing it back at the advancing troopers. Then another and another. Luke gaped in awe. When they were too close for defensive action, she held out a hand, palm outward and concentrated visibly. He could almost hear the wind rushing past as a wall of air hit the attackers with crushing force. When she sank to her haunches next to him, sweat beading her forehead and her hands shaking, Luke frowned at her.

"How did you do that?"

She threw him a mirthless smile: "It takes a master to teach you that trick."

"Your master perhaps?"

She shook her head, laughing: "I follow no master, not anymore."

"Really? That was very impressive. I think I would like to learn that too. By the way, I am Luke. What is your name?"

"My name, Luke, is Nuron." Holding out a hand she helped him rise. "Come, we have to go. They will be searching for us soon."

Throwing a last look back at the fortress, Luke shook his head: "I don't even know the name of this planet."

"It is called Myrk," Nuron told him calmly and started walking towards the forest, "And it is quite deadly. So you better stay close to me."

"Wait. Did my father send you?"

She turned her head back to smile at him: "Yes, he did."

"Funny. He never mentioned you." 

"Well, he never mentioned you either," she retorted and arched her eyebrows coolly.

"Really?" Luke replied with a smile, "And here I thought that having a Jedi Knight as son would be any father's pride and joy."

When he saw her face darken suddenly Luke knew that she had lied. Whoever had sent her was apparently playing his or her own game. And for now, if he wanted to stay alive and in one piece, he had no choice but to play along.


	9. To Court the Enemy

  
  
  
****

Chapter 9 - To Court the Enemy

Stumbling after his rescuer, Luke kept his eyes fixed on the back of her neck. She was striding towards the forest purposefully, and apparently she just assumed that Luke would follow her. "Wait!" he called suddenly. She stopped and turned to face him immediately, her yellow eyes piercing into his head.

"What is it now?"

Luke shrugged: "We need a ship to get off this planet."

"Indeed," she commented dryly. "I never would have guessed."

Shaking her head slightly, she resumed stalking towards the treeline. For now Luke had to assume that she knew what she was doing. And he also had to keep in mind that she was the one who held a lightsaber in her left hand. Throwing a last glance back at the city, he slipped after her to vanish into the undergrowth.

They had walked for maybe four hours, during which they exchanged hardly a word. Luke felt tired and drained. The strange sensation had not vanished since they had left the prison complex and for a while he wondered if he would ever feel the Force again. And wondering what exactly Nuron was planning to do with him. But then, suddenly, her head came up sharply and her eyes narrowed. Raising her lightsaber she activated the blade. Its low hum was, for a moment, the only sound permeating the silence of the forest. She moved forward suddenly, then whirled around in a graceful circle. As her red blade came screaming towards him, Luke reacted instantly and dropped back. He had known that it would come to this. Whoever had sent her here had ordered her to kill him.

Pressing his lips together grimly, he threw himself to the left, seeking to evade her next stroke, but it never came. Instead he could hear a hoarse growl and when he turned around his eyes widened in surprise. Nuron was facing a tall four-legged creature baring its slavering fangs at her. Its gray coat made it nearly invisible against the dense foliage and Luke watched it stalk forward cautiously, its long, muscular tail slashing at the young trees and bushes around them like a whip. Nuron was talking to the beast softly, a strange smile on her lips. Luke could not hear what she was saying, but he did not really care. Picking himself up he was unsure of what to do. But Nuron took the decision from him by moving towards the creature in a lightning-quick move, taking its head clean off. Laughing in delight she let her blade circle in a graceful arc before she shut it down again.

Then she turned to fix her yellow predator eyes on Luke: "They usually don't hunt in packs. So we should be safe for now." 

When he hesitated to come closer she smiled at him broadly, revealing a row of sharp teeth: 

"Afraid, Jedi?" 

He shook his head slowly. "No," he told her. "What is that?"

Nuron frowned at the carcass: "This is a Vornskyr. They are the biggest predators on this planet and they hunt with the Force."

"The Force? I can't even feel it!"

"How unfortunate. You see, some species on this planet have developed a defense against the Vornskyr. They create bubbles that negate the Force. The forest is their home. They are called Ysalamiri. Pretty nasty."

"You know a lot about this planet."

"Well, it's were I grew up," she replied flippantly and grabbed the dead animal's body with both hands and threw it over her shoulder easily. "Come," she ordered gruffly," pointing towards the slowly setting sun over the treetops. "We will have to make camp soon." Then she strode off briskly without looking back.

Luke ran to catch up with her. Panting loudly he reached out to get hold of her sleeve to stop her but thought better of it when she threw him a glowering stare. "Back there I thought you wanted to kill me," he explained, trying to read the look in her eyes.

Nuron shook her head slightly. "My orders were not to kill you. I will take you to a safe place. That is, if you agree," she added with a mocking smile.

"Sure," he answered lightly. "And where are we going now?"

She shrugged: "I am hungry. We are going to find some water."

Luke frowned at the headless carcass hanging across her back. "And eat that?" he asked, shuddering inwardly. Nuron simply laughed.

They found a small creek not far away and she produced a sharp knife from under her tunic and started skinning the animal expertly. Luke paled visibly. But since her opinion of him did not seem to be very high anyway, he decided that turning away now would not gain him her respect. So he resorted to studying her face more closely while she worked in deep concentration. For the first time he noticed the small knobs raised under the skin of her forehead, half-concealed by her short black hair which barely came down to cover her ears. There were three he could make out, one each above the outer corner of her eyes and a single one above the bridge of her nose. To Luke they seemed to be something like premature horns. Which led to the question of age. She did look young, but her behavior was more befitting for a battle-seasoned warrior. And she was that too, he decided, remembering how she had dispatched the stormtroopers in the prison and outside easily.

Finally she noticed his eyes on her and looked up calmly. "See anything you don't like?" she asked lightly, but Luke could not but notice the unspoken challenge in her tone. He smiled at her soothingly.

"No, not at all. You said my father sent you."

She gave him a long hard stare before replying: "You said that you are training to become a Jedi Knight." He nodded. "Why? Did your father not instruct you?"

Luke shook his head carefully: "He has been busy."

Nuron grunted an acknowledgement, but kept silent. Apparently she did not want to talk about this subject anymore. Sighing, Luke sat down beside her. He had noticed right away that his being a Jedi disturbed her mightily. And he could easily guess at the reason for that: his father was the Dark Lord of the Sith. And from what she had just said Luke concluded that Nuron had served under him for some time. He had taught her, that much seemed clear. But it must seem fairly strange that his own son was not following his father's path.

He watched in silent awe as Nuron gathered the bloody skin and filled it with water from the creek and made it boil to cook two chunks of red meat for dinner. She was using the Force with such ease that he felt himself becoming envious of her. Not that he did not appreciate that in his current situation, Luke admitted to himself as his mouth watered at the delicious smell wafting out of the make-shift sack Nuron held in both hands.

She smiled at his hungry face, then handed him his assigned portion gracefully, laughing when he burned his fingers on the hot meat. They ate in silence and Luke tried to forget just what it was they were eating. Not that it mattered. He was ravenous. 

Finally, sitting peacefully under the safe canopy of the trees surrounding them, with night already fallen and stars twinkling above their heads, Luke found himself miles away from their perilous situation. 

But not for long. Nuron rose suddenly and stared into the distance in alarm. "We have to go," she whispered and jumped over the creek easily. Still without the Force, Luke splashed after her and then they jogged along an unseen trail through the forest. Unseen by him, that was. Nuron herself seemed completely at ease and he could only guess that her night-vision was excellent, as befit a predatory species. But it was not long after they had left their resting place that he too could hear the distant roar of hovercraft thundering through the trees. At his side Nuron growled softly. "They have found my ship," she explained grimly and picked up her pace.

Racing through the night Luke had a hard time keeping up with her. He was constantly slapping branches out of his way that she dodged gracefully, guided by the Force. Once or twice he stumbled and even fell, and was surprised to find that she always waited for him.

"Don't try to feel the Force," she hissed finally when she helped him up yet again. "Focus inward." Luke nodded sharply and concentrated. Nothing happened. Nuron looked down at him accusingly: "I just know you can do it. You have the potential."

He shrugged, then tried again. This time he felt an inkling of the Force and pushed deeper. In the end he managed to feel something, although it was very meager compared to what he usually did experience when opening himself to the Force. "But it is enough," Nuron told him with a satisfied smile and turned away. Indeed it was. Running side by side they both dropped to the ground simultaneously just before reaching the small clearing she had landed her ship in. Searchlights were tracking the whole area and reflected off white stormtrooper armor everywhere. Hefting her lightsaber, Nuron gave Luke a grim smile: "I take it you are a good pilot?" He nodded. "Good. I will distract them. You power up the ship." And then she was gone and the shooting started.

Walking the quiet hallways of the Relentless thoughtfully, Captain Piett shook his head slightly. He still could not believe that the Dark Lord was alive. And not only that, he was working with the Rebels. And just that fact let him regret not having heeded Needa's words when they had talked about the secret meeting on Dantooine. Piett knew very well that he was the only one of Needa's friends who had remained with the Navy. But he had had his reasons. And they were still valid. Especially now.

Lorth's capture and Mara Jade's arrival had made no sense to him so far, but now he was pretty sure that he knew what the Sith was planning. For nearly ten years he had worked with Darth Vader and the Dark Lord had taught him not only his way of strategic thinking, but also what Piett had come to think of as his code of honor. Astounding as it was, the Sith did have such a thing. At least this one. The highest priority was the well-being of the people. But Vader clearly distinguished between civilians and soldiers. Soldiers, he had told Piett once, entered the realm of death the moment they signed up to serve an army. From then on they were merely pawns in the battle-master's game. They did not count as people anymore.

On the other hand the soldiers marked for death did not necessarily need to fall victim to it. The art of war, Vader had explained to Piett, was to maneuver your enemy into, to put it bluntly, defeating himself. And that was exactly what he was doing with Thrawn. He did not seek grand battles in space or on the ground. And not because he was afraid of Thrawn's supposedly superior skills, but because he had the skills to play this game successfully and because he wanted to keep his minimize the losses. Studying the events following the Emperor's death, Piett had noticed only a handful of names of the people instrumental to the Rebels' successes: Wrenga Jixton, Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa and Lorth Needa. And Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. But he did not seem important to the game. Else the Dark Lord would never have let him become captured. For a moment Tomas Piett stared blankly into the distance. It was a possibility, but then maybe he would. 

Piett smiled to himself as he punched the door-lock to his quarters aboard the Relentless. There was no way to foresee the Dark Lord's tactics, but he thought that he had a very good idea of his general strategy. He had made a very subtle offer to the Grand Admiral and Thrawn's choice would determine his answer. Stepping into the neat room, Piett took a quick look around before closing the door. After all, he had to be careful.

Apparently he had not been careful enough.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was standing at the viewport, looking out at the starlines that hyperspace painted across the plasteel window. For a moment Piett hesitated. Did he know what kind of thoughts his second was harboring?

"Ah, Captain Piett," Thrawn said suddenly, as if the Captain's presence in his own quarters were surprising in any way.

"Sir?"

"Lorth Needa is a friend of yours."

"Yes."

"And you are not disturbed by his presence on this ship?"

"No, sir. I know my duties."

"Very good. Do not forget this, Captain. We will reach Hoth in three days approximately. Do you think that Lord Vader is waiting for us there?"

"Probably."

"I am certain that he will. The whole purpose of this exercise was to draw us into his chosen battle-ground, don't you think?"

Piett remained silent.

"I see that I did well in taking you as my second, Captain," Thrawn purred pleasantly. "Tell me what you think will happen."

Turning around to face Piett the Grand Admiral regarded him with glowing eyes. And Piett knew that his answer would determine his own survival. So he chose his words very carefully.

"I believe that you are going to Hoth to take him up on his offer."

"Ah. Still the idealist, I see. No. I will not take that offer. Not until I have verified its sincerity."

Piett bowed his head slightly.

"You do not approve, Captain?"

"Well, sir, in the past Lord Vader has always stuck to his word."

"True. But words have not been exchanged so far. When it comes to that, I will have an answer for the Dark Lord. Until then though, the game will continue. Speaking of which, how is the team on Tatooine proceeding?"

Piett was slightly surprised by the sudden turn this conversation was taking.

"They have found nothing so far."

"Interesting. I wonder where she has vanished to."

Leaving his place at the viewport, Thrawn walked past Piett and waited for the door to open. 

"Another thing, Captain, that I believe you should know " he added dreamily, without turning back to look at Piett," in a game there are always two players. But only one dictates the rules."

"Yes, sir," Piett answered quietly and frowned a bit after the Grand Admiral had finally left. 

So. Thrawn had seen the Dark Lord's intentions too. For Vader Thrawn was a possible, if unwilling, ally for the time being. At least that was what the Captain believed. The Chandrilan operation and the attacks on peaceful worlds had shown the Grand Admiral that it was a very easy feat for the Sith to isolate his opponent and deny him Coruscant's support. Thrawn knew that he had to move very carefully now if he wanted to maintain the trust the government had set in him. By sending Gerran to Pakrat Minor Vader had made it clear to Thrawn that he knew what game he was playing at. 

On the other hand it could just as well have been plain arrogance. Knowing the Dark Lord, it was probably both. And knowing Thrawn, the Grand Admiral was only waiting for his chance to wrestle the control out of Vader's grasp. This promised to become very interesting indeed. 

But to verify his suspicions it was paramount that he speak with an old friend. And soon.

Blinking swollen eyelids, Lorth Needa heaved a tiny sigh, but the breathing hurt against his broken ribs. Thrawn's interrogators really had done a good job on him, he thought grimly and shook his head. But when he started to rise, a hand gently pushed him back. "Keep still," a familiar voice ordered him quietly. 

Piett was bent over him, his mouth set in a grim line, then sat down beside him, watching. Although they had been friends for quite a long time, Needa could not shed the distrust he reserved for anyone who had remained behind when he had called the Navy to join the Rebellion. Many had followed his call, but Piett had not, and that was after all what mattered right now. That, and Lord Vader's plan.

"Did you know that he would let you get captured deliberately?" Piett asked suddenly.

Needa sneered at him coldly: "That was entirely my own decision."

For a moment Piett looked nonplussed. But his apparent confusion did not last long.

"Your own decision? But I was under the impression that this is some sort of message for Thrawn. And the Grand Admiral seems to believe the same thing."

"Lord Vader told you?"

"No." Piett answered with a tiny smile. "But he told Thrawn. Who was not very pleased."

"I see."

"He is playing with him."

"With everyone," Needa replied coldly.

Who did Piett think he was? A fool who did not recognize an interrogation like the one he was conducting on Needa now? The other Captain sighed.

"He is using you as a means to communicate with the Grand Admiral without the Rebels knowing. Thrawn tried to trap his mind, but failed. Fortunately."

"He did what?"

"There was a Star Destroyer waiting for you at Pakrat Minor. We knew your route and Lord Vader knew that we had a spy with the Alliance."

Piett looked at him expectantly, but Needa did not answer. Before he continued he threw a long, hard glance at the surveillance camera installed in the opposite corner. Finally he shook his head:

"This isn't working out the way I had planned it, Lorth."

"You too?" Needa asked sarcastically.

"You what?"

"Everyone seems to have some grand scheme. Well, I don't. I am just doing what I think is right. And you should too."

"That is exactly what I am doing, believe me. Rest now. You will need it."

Rising gracefully Piett threw one last glance at the prisoner and vanished again. For a long time Needa simply stared blankly at the door. Finally he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

It was, of course, entirely possible that Lord Vader had planned for him to be captured. And then the truth of what Piett was implying hit him: that Lord Vader was deliberately playing into Thrawn's hand. That he was betraying the Rebels. A small laugh escaped his mouth as he turned on his back. If the Grand Admiral believed that he was a fool. Sobering again he heaved a tiny sigh. Thrawn was not stupid, far from it. And the Grand Admiral would find some way to make the Dark Lord pay for the misery he had caused his plans so far.

Sitting in the command chair on the deserted lower bridge, Grand Admiral Thrawn was musing about the future. He did not like being treated as a play-ball. What was more though, he had doubts that, even if he won, he could manage to turn the tide at all. The Dark Lord's offer was therefore more welcome to Thrawn than any one could know. This galaxy would need more adept protection that what Palpatine's crazed mind could offer. The Emperor had been incredibly powerful, no doubt about that, but power was all he had craved too. 

Activating the holo-display ring, the Grand Admiral leaned forward to study the image appearing to his left. The copy of a painting which had been recovered from the ruins of the Royal Palace of Naboo. A peaceful planet and a peaceful people. It seemed impossible that Palpatine's origins could be found there of all places. And yet, plausible too. Only the best and brightest had had the chance to serve the Naboo. Intellect had been the key to success. And yet there could also be only one at the top. 

Steepling his hands in front of his face Thrawn shook his head ever so slightly. The Naboo had been a wise people, for a leader's greatest tool was his mind. Nothing else. Which was why he so much enjoyed playing against the Dark Lord. He felt that they had some things in common, although the Sith let himself be guided too much by the past. Well. He would evaluate that offer and make his choices in time.

"An evacuation?" Mon Mothma asked, aghast, as her eyes wandered from the Dark Lord to Leia and back. "But why?"

Folding his hands on his back Anakin Skywalker smiled pleasantly: "From the beginning we knew that it was only a matter of time until the Imperials would discover our hiding-place. And now my sources have confirmed an impending attack. We should leave as soon as we can."

The rebel leader frowned at him.

"What alternative base do you suggest?"

His smile deepened.

"I was thinking of Coruscant."

"Coruscant!"

"Well, not at once, of course, but it should be our next goal."

"How?"

"The Grand Admiral is leading the attack personally. And as you know, Han Solo is on his way with Page's special units to infiltrate the capital."

"Yes."

"They will be waiting for our sign there. And when the time is right we can dispatch Thrawn and the government at the same time."

"Knowing you, Lord Vader, you will not give me any details at this point."

"Exactly."

"Well, I only hope that it will work."

"It will, do not worry."

"Thank you. I know you are busy, and I would like to talk to Leia for a while. If you would excuse us?"

Slightly taken aback, he gave her a faint smile and frowned at the Princess. But the look in Mothma's eyes unmistakably excluded him from the following conversation. This was not to his liking at all. But he had no choice. Nodding at the rebel leader, Anakin turned on his heels and left, frowning as the door slid close behind him. 

To his surprise Jix was waiting for him outside. The agent fell in step beside him as he started walking towards the North hangar to take the next shuttle up aboard the Liberty for his daily round. Jix was uncharacteristically silent and Anakin could feel that something was worrying him. Finally he decided to goad the Corellian into telling him the whole story.

"Have you made any progress in finding the Executor?"

"My contacts are working on it."

"Good. Any leads?"

"Obviously they will keep her at some drive yard. They are checking the major ones."

"I see."

Walking in silence again, Jix shifted his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Have you heard anything from Mara?" he asked finally.

For a split-second Anakin's thoughts were drawn into two opposite directions: he could either soothe the agent or tell him the truth. Or at least part of it.

"I have lost contact with her some time ago."

"What?"

"I cannot feel her anymore."

"If anything happened to her-"

"She is all right, I am sure."

"This is some kind of test for her, am I right?"

"Yes," the Dark Lord admitted, surprised. "You see, right now she is very unsettled, disturbed. She does not know where she belongs. She left the Empire to join us, but then she began doubting me. Thrawn is a warlord too, but his methods are different from mine. We shall see how she fares under his command."

"Then you do not care what side she is on?"

"When the time comes she will make the right choice, Jix. I have no doubt about that."

"Tell me this one thing, your lordship," Jix began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You are testing each and everyone of us in some way. Right? But how about you? I wonder."

"If I am testing myself the way I am testing you?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Anakin stopped himself short and closed his eyes for a second. When he turned to look down at Jix again, the agent was intently studying his face and again the Dark Lord noticed how earnest he had become over the past week. And he decided that he had liked the old Jix better.

"I have been on trial ever since I decided to betray the Emperor. And long before that. Or to put it more bluntly: I am playing this game not as much against Thrawn, as against myself."

A sudden grin lit up Jix' face:

"Who is winning?"

Leia watched her father leave with mixed feelings. So far he had always taken the lead, guiding her through the lessons, but apparently this time she would be truly all on her own. She had no idea what Mon Mothma wanted to talk to her about. Turning her head to face the Alliance leader, she threw the other woman a timid smile. But Mothma did not return it.

"Leia, I am concerned about you. You are spending a lot of time with Lord Vader. And although I understand that he has saved your life and that this might form the basis for a friendship, I would much rather not have you two become this close."

Leia felt her mouth drop open in utter amazement.

"Why?" she managed finally.

Folding her hands neatly on the top of her desk, Mon Mothma heaved a deep sigh:

"Leia, despite everything Lord Vader is doing for us, it is entirely possible that he will not survive."

"You cannot be serious."

"He knew that from the beginning. And I thought that you did too."

Leia felt her mouth become dry. Of course she remembered that discussion between her father and the Alliance High Command, when Mon Mothma had asked if he would stand trial after the war was over. But no decision had been made back then. Why did she bring up the whole matter now?

"I do not understand your motivation," she began carefully, feeling numb. "Either you do not trust him or else you are unwilling to admit to the public that Darth Vader is not the monster you have declared him to be."

The other woman's face hardened.

"I will be honest with you: it is both. We cannot build a new government on this foundation. The people need to know that the good side has won, that the monster is defeated, if you will. It is politics. Something you seem to have forgotten over the past months. Tell me, Leia, what are you two talking about?"

"Strategy, tactics. Other things."

Mon Mothma blinked heavy eyelids tiredly: "Do you know what we see you become Leia? A Sith apprentice. And we cannot sanction that."

Feeling her throat tighten, threatening to suffocate he, Leia balled her hands into fists in a vain effort to control her fury and the feeling of deep humiliation.

"Then it is me you do not trust?"

"We trust you, Leia. But Lord Vader is who he is. He is toying with you. Don't you see that?"

Rising slowly, Leia shook her head vehemently, wishing she could just tell Mon Mothma that her father was apparently the only honest and upright commander with the Alliance. Someone who did not resort to petty squabbling or fights for dominance. He did not have to. Maybe the Alliance Command would do well in trying to determine why he had gained an easy authority with the troops they themselves seemed to have forgone for the sake of politics.

"I am sorry for disappointing you like this, Mon Mothma," she said instead, her voice cold.

"Please, Leia. I did not mean to insult you. Simply take this as a friendly warning and think about what I have told you."

"I will. Most certainly."

"Another thing, Leia. Do not talk about our misgivings with Lord Vader. And that is an order."

"How unfortunate that you are no longer in command of our troops," the Princess could not stop herself from telling the older woman. Mon Mothma stared at her, disbelieving.

"Leia!"

"Surprised? It is the simple truth. And politics cannot change it. I just hope that in time you will see the error of your assumption."

Turning around sharply Leia stormed out of the door, fuming.

The atmosphere inside the Hoth base was charged, to say the least. Word had gotten out about the Alliance Command's doubts in their battle commander and now Alliance and ex-Imperial troops were discussing the whole affair most lively aboard the ships, in the base canteens and command centers.

Leia missed the presence of Captain Needa dearly. He had always been able to mediate between the fractions, something her father did not seem to care about. But she had started this and she would play it to the end. After all, Mon Mothma had been partly right in claiming that she was becoming the Dark Lord's apprentice.

Right now she was standing in his office, waiting for him patiently. She had not talked to him about her intentions beforehand and she was excited to see what he would say to it. When the door finally opened, his face bore an angry frown. Leia rose to greet him with a smile. Propping his fists on his hips he glared down at her, obviously displeased.

"What have you been thinking, upsetting everyone exactly at the wrong moment? If I may remind you, we should concentrate on evacuating the base. Timing, Leia, is crucial, and I have to tell you that you have blundered badly."

"I only wanted to-"

"I know what you are trying to accomplish, Leia, and in any other situation I would have been highly pleased with your efforts. But this whole affair is playing against my own time-frame and, more importantly, it was tipped off by your lack of control. Emotions, child, have no place in warfare."

Leia hung her head, chastised: "I am sorry."

"Well, you are learning. And this is not too bad. In fact I was planning on something similar. So you see, you anticipated me, which is very good in itself. Just not now."

"Why were you planning on that happening?"

"Politics. The Alliance needs to disassociate itself with me. I have to plead my own case when the time comes."

"Not you too!" Leia exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mon Mothma told me the same."

"Ah. So that was it. I see. Good. Very good. That saves me a lot of effort."

"You are not angry at me then?"

"I am. But I cannot change what you have done. And I have to accept it."

"Another lesson for me?"

"Yes. Emotion is all good and well and a testimony to your being human. But you have to play with your opponents' emotions and not let them play with yours."

"Is that the Jedi or the Sith speaking?"

"Just experience. Nothing more," he told her with a smile. "Now let's see to it that we can get the evacuation under way."

The bridge of the Liberty was crowded with the members of the Alliance Command, but none of them seemed overtly interested in what was going on around the planet. Instead they were watching the Dark Lord standing at the command chair suspiciously. He could feel their eyes on him, or rather, on Leia, and knew immediately that something else was going on. She seemed nervous and defiant at the same time.

Standing side by side, father and daughter were alternately studying either the sensor displays or the viewport. The last shuttles and transports were leaving the planet's surface and it was about time, Anakin thought grimly, moments before the Imperial fleet reverted into real-space. Five Star Destroyers, just as he had expected. Leia threw him a quick smile. She would take over now and he would follow her orders even if they were nonsense. If things went too bad, he could always interfere. But Anakin sincerely hoped that it would not come to that. If Thrawn gained the advantage in this battle too early and easily, they might as well surrender.

"Ion control, open fire on the enemy," Leia whispered quietly, for his ears only, and Anakin bent over towards the captain, smiling at him:

"Captain Ergh, please have ion control open fire."

"Rogue and Red Squadron are to make a run across the Star Destroyers. And move Transport 5 closer to its comrades."

This time her excitement made Leia raise her voice slightly and Anakin cringed inwardly when he felt the Alliance leaders' sudden interest and growing uneasiness. They had heard her. And apparently the captain had too. He gave the Dark Lord a quizzical look and bent over his comm station to issue the Princess' orders without waiting for his superior's command to do so. Staring straight ahead, Anakin for a second wished that he could make all of this undone, that he could play this game alone. Leia had clearly kept silent about something Mothma had told her. And now it was coming back to haunt her. He could feel her becoming more and more nervous with each passing moment.

"Captain," he said suddenly in a low, icy voice. Ergh raised his head slowly, giving him a look of surprise. Stepping up smartly Anakin smiled down at the man coldly: "You will wait until I give the word to proceed, is that clear?" The captain paled visibly and nodded once:

"Clear, sir."

"Good," Anakin purred softly and turned around to face the Alliance commanders assembled at the far end of the upper bridge, not five paces away. Mon Mothma was studying him with calculation plain on her face. At her side Generals Rieekan and Dodonna both wore grim faces.

Baring his teeth in what might have been a smile, Anakin faced them down and his next words were for each and everyone present on the warship's bridge:

"Give them the impression of being cautious and they will be sure that you will strike at any time. Your move?"

"Group Red will retreat behind the second moon," Leia explained, her voice tense.

"Will he take the bait?"

"I believe not."

"Why?"

"He will be expecting a sneak attack. He knows that half of our ships are missing in the fleet array. So he will stay with the planet to prepare against it."

"Good. And what will you do then?"

"We will pull out in good order, but fake unwillingness to leave."

"Your troops are awaiting your orders. Make your move."

Turning back to Leia he saw her straighten and hold her head up high. The Princess gave him a sharp nod and bent down to study her display. When she spoke she was all business again:

"Captain Ergh, please order Group Red to retreat. And confirm the position of our ground troops."

"Position confirmed, Princess Leia. Group Red is on its way."

"Thank you, Captain," Leia told him with a smile and the look in her dark eyes was one of calm competence. Ergh's gaze lingered awhile on her face before he returned the smile with a thanks of his own. And Anakin knew that Leia had won. Joining the Alliance commanders, he kept his eyes fixed on his daughter, ignoring Mon Mothma's accusing glare completely.

But she had failed to take her chance. By keeping silent she had sanctioned Leia's rise to command. There would be some nasty words, of course, but later, safe from prying eyes and ears. "You will pay for this," she hissed at last and Anakin could feel the hatred burning in her mind. His lips twitched in silent amusement. But he did not answer. The Alliance Command would take a long time to recover from this blow, if they ever did. Leia was a natural leader, much more so than any of them. And Mon Mothma could see that too, plain in the eyes of the bridge officers and in Captain Ergh's pleased smile. She knew that the Dark Lord, although unaware of the reasons, had felt the growing rift between the Princess and the rest of the Alliance leaders. And with one stroke he had rid them of their command and authority. He would pay all right, Anakin knew, but not now. Not as long as Thrawn still posed a threat.

And by then the Alliance would not be his concern anymore.

Grand Admiral Thrawn watched the rebel fleet's cautious retreat with interest. Finally he raised his head to turn glowing red eyes on Captain Piett, who stood nervously beside him.

"Captain."

"Yes, sir?"

"It does not seem as if he took any interest in our being here. So much for his offer."

"I am not sure, sir, if-"

"Well, I am sure. Inform General Flarek that he is to deploy his troops. We are moving into the base. And I want you to turn the Death's Head and the Chimaera at the fourth moon. It makes for a perfect hiding place."

"Yes, sir."

"You see, there are no Imperial ships with this fleet. Either they are on a different deployment or else they have set an ambush."

"We will be prepared for that."

"Yes. You have your orders, Captain. Carry them out."

Moving over to the comm officer to issue the Grand Admiral's order, Piett could not hide his agitation. He had been so convinced that something important was going to happen here. But apparently his assumption had been wrong. He had either underestimated or overestimated the Dark Lord. And right now he was not sure which possibility was worse.

One by one the rebel ships were pulling out of the system and if they still wanted to try a sneak attack they had better make their move. Staring at the sensor displays, Captain Piett felt his shoulders tense. Willing himself to relax, he risked a glance over at the command chair. The Grand Admiral was pensively studying the two fleets' layout, then stood abruptly.

"How are our ground troops proceeding?"

"They are on their way. Resistance is not too heavy."

"Of course not."

"Sir?"

The comm beeped at Piett urgently. He answered the call. "This is Captain Piett of the Imperial Star Destroyer Relentless."

Listening intently to the words of the flustered sergeant at the other end of the line, Piett felt a frown form on his forehead. Holding the connection he turned towards Thrawn:

"Sir, apparently there have been renewed attacks. Imperial Star Destroyers supposedly attacked Reecee, Corulag and Kuat. Kuat has been badly hit."

Thrawn merely inclined his head, then closed his eyes for a moment.

Another light on the comm panel began blinking, insisting on being noticed. Piett again took the call, already expecting the worst. "Sir. Luke Skywalker has escaped detention on Myrk."

His red eyes snapping open suddenly the Grand Admiral fixed Piett with an intent glare:

"Who freed him?"

"The survivors claim that one person entered the complex and wiped out most of the troops stationed there. There is also talk about a lightsaber being involved. A red one," he added, frowning at the comm doubtfully.

"Interesting," Thrawn mused aloud, his eyes narrowing, and turned away to watch the last rebel ships wink out of realspace.

"Sir?"

"Clearly they were expecting us. But Lord Vader would have attacked, using his advantage to the fullest."

"Yes, definitely."

"The Rebels do not trust him. My guess is that they forced him to order the retreat."

"Forced him?" Piett asked, bewildered.

Looking back over his shoulder Thrawn smiled at him:

"It does sound ridiculous, doesn't it? But for now I can see no other answer to this sort of action. Very well. When the base is secured I will want to inspect it."

"Sir?"

"He is looking for allies and I am sure he has left a message for me. Don't you think?"

Sitting on the black cloak Chi'in had laid out for her, Padmé was watching Cronn's training session with interest. The Falleen had a hard time standing against his master though. They had chosen the edge of the valley, where the terrain was rougher and more treacherous. And Cronn was suffering dearly. This was already the second round he had lost in hand-to-hand combat. Although he did try to keep track of Chi'in, the short alien moved much faster than he did. To Padmé's eyes he was no more than a blur. Finally the master called a break and conversed with his apprentice in hushed tones. At Padmé's side Puket was making a face. She clearly would have preferred hearing the teacher's words too. She was after all next in line for the training.

When the Twi'lek suddenly threw a glance back and rose gracefully to move away a few meters, Padmé knew that someone was approaching. And from Puket's behavior she concluded that it was Roj Kell. And indeed, the white-haired Sith Lord came to a halt next to the still seated queen, studying the three warriors one by one. Chi'in acknowledged the Sith Lord's presence with a curt nod while both apprentices bowed deeply.

"My lady, would you allow me to join you?" Roj Kell asked smoothly and sat down without waiting for her answer. She threw him a cool glance and turned her head back to face the combatants

"How are you today?" he asked lightly, turning towards her.

"I am fine, thank you."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Are you now."

"You doubt my sincerity?"

"How could I not, Lord Kell? Am I not a prisoner?"

He laughed at that. It was a low, soft laughter, designed to make her feel at ease. She didn't buy it though. Instead she changed the subject:

"Do you think it would be improper for me to ask Chi'in his species? I have never seen his kind before."

"I would not know about 'improper' or not, my lady. I am a Sith, after all," Roj Kell told her, turning the sharp point of her previous comment right back at her. Padmé gave him a tiny smile.

"That did not answer my question."

"Then let me answer it for you," he sighed. "Chi'in is a Noghri. A primitive people, hunters of origin and farmers now."

"What happened?"

"During the Clone Wars a battleship dropped into their home planet. They had never seen one before, but when the Republic troops arrived on the planet they immediately identified them as a threat. Such is the way of the Noghri. Luckily Lord Vader was with the soldiers and he saw the aliens' potential right away. He promised them help and they accepted gladly. Actually some of them believed your husband to be some kind of god." Kell smiled at that. "And they have been useful to the Empire ever since. Effective killers, all of them."

"Help?" Padmé inquired politely, sensing that there was more to the story.

"You see, the ship was completely ripped apart and its coolants contaminated part of the planet. The Empire later made sure that nothing could grow there anymore, while still pretending only to have the Noghri's best interests in mind. This way they could keep them in their service."

"Does Chi'in know that?"

"If he did, he still would not care. He is a Sith and his vows are to us, not to his people. Lord Vader has trained him well."

"What about the others? Cronn and Puket."

"Cronn is a Falleen. You know that their planet had to be put under permanent quarantine after a deadly virus escaped the Imperial laboratories there? One of your husband's many pet projects. He is equally fascinated with life and machinery, if only the results are deadly."

"Yes," Padmé admitted between clenched teeth.

"And Puket, well, she was a slave when Lord Vader found her. You know that the Twi'lek sell their females to the Hutts as some sort of tribute, don't you? I think he took an interest in her when he was on Nal Hutta."

"I have heard of that practice."

But Anakin had always hated the Hutts. And just what kind of interest did Kell mean? Shaking her head slowly Padmé tried to gather her wits.

"Why? Why them?" she asked finally.

"Lord Vader claims that they know the prize of failure better than others. In some way all of them know that he has spared their lives and they feel indebted to him. You see, if anyone knows about how to manipulate people's emotions it is your husband. I believe that is what makes him such a brilliant warlord too."

Padmé kept silent. How far he had come from the wide-eyed innocent and kind boy she had first met on Tatooine. His only objective back then had been to help. Without hesitation he had been willing to risk his young life for her and her people, as he had so many times after. But it was true: he had become obsessed with the power of manipulating others later on. And apparently he enjoyed destroying their lives, making them his own to do with as he pleased. Arrogant, that was what he had become. Arrogant and cruel and greedy for power. Her mouth twisted in distaste at the mere thought of having loved him once. A mistake. The worst she had ever made in her life. But she would not make it again.

"You said that he is teaching my daughter. Do you have any notion why?"

Roj Kell merely smiled at her. It was a knowing, almost contemptuous smile and Padmé wanted to kick herself for actually having asked that question. Of course she knew why! Leia, sweet Leia, that highly trained diplomat and gifted negotiator would take over the government once the Alliance had won. And Anakin would continue his rule of terror through her, using her as he did anyone else.

"My son. The Grand Admiral will use him against Lord Vader."

"He will do no such thing. I have sent Nuron to free him and take him to safety."

"I-" she began, truly surprised when a sudden wave of emotion broke through her heart and mind, making her feel dizzy. "Thank you," she whispered and meant every word of it.

"It was nothing," Roj Kell assured her with an easy smile. "I would do anything to help the Lady Vader."

"Please. Just call me Padmé."

Mara was in a foul mood when she followed a nameless lieutenant into the Relentless' meeting-room just below the bridge. She had spent most of the trip in her assigned cabin, sensing that Thrawn did not want her around right now, especially not in the attack on Hoth.

He had not commented on her absence on the bridge and so this summoning was all the more surprising. Mara could only guess that the attack had not gone as planned. Under the circumstances that would not really have surprised her. Piett had talked to her about what he thought Vader intended and she had not been sure how to react to his theory. The meeting with Skywalker had done nothing to temper her anger at the Dark Lord. And she could not be certain if Piett's confiding in her was not some just some ruse spawned by Thrawn's mounting indignation over being repeatedly deceived by the Sith Lord's cunning. Right now she was trying to keep a balance between the two fronts, but sooner or later she would have to make her choice.

Squaring her shoulders she stepped into the meeting-room and nodded at the Captain standing to attention next to Thrawn's chair. The Grand Admiral was toying with a datacard, a faint smile on his lips when he looked up to acknowledge Mara's presence.

"Ah, Mara Jade. Please take a seat. You too, Captain."

They quickly found themselves two chairs in a suitably respectful distance from the admiral, who noted this move with apparent satisfaction.

"My reason for calling you here is simple: you have the greater insight into what has been going on among the Alliance Command so far. And I would like you to confirm some of my suspicions, if that is possible."

Mara simply nodded, but her eyes flicked towards Piett for a split-second. The Captain did not even look at her. His eyes were focused into the distance and she had the feeling that he was not really listening when Thrawn continued.

"There have been some frictions between the Rebels and Lord Vader. True or false?"

"True. Yes. Very true."

"Over what issues?"

"His methods, mostly, things he kept secret until too late, dangerous deployments that the Command thought stupid or reckless."

"How did he react?"

"The way he always does when confronted with criticism."

"You mean he killed them?" Thrawn asked in open amusement. Mara blushed, a scowl appearing on her face.

"No. But he made it clear that he would not accept their objections until the results could speak for themselves. Naturally they always spoke in his favor."

"But they did put pressure on him?"

"Increasingly so."

"How?"

"I don't know. But he accepted an aide Mon Mothma chose for him."

"A move that I am sure was well planned. He seemed to know beforehand that Jay Gerran would get that position. My agent. I wonder why."

Mara gave him a tight smile: "I don't think you ever wonder about anything. You have a suspicion. Care to enlighten me?"

"Captain Piett has the theory that Lord Vader is looking for allies, and today's battle clearly showed that the Alliance Command does not trust him anymore. Additionally he has left a message in the abandoned base on Hoth. This," he slid the datacard across the table, prompting her to catch it, "is a list of all Imperial agents we had inside the Rebellion."

"Had?"

"They died defending a base that was not theirs to defend. All except Jay Gerran. A coincidence?"

"Hardly."

"Indeed, Mara Jade. He is leaving the line of communications open, but he will not allow me to dictate the rules. I intend to make him see the futility of this position."

"And how exactly are you going to accomplish that?"

"Well. The Rebels' Star Destroyers have attacked Reecee, Corulag and Kuat and the government on Coruscant is concerned. I am sending Captain Piett back to Gyndine with the Chimaera to rally the Core's defenses."

This time Mara risked an open glance at the man sitting quietly next to her. His lips were pressed together tightly, but he kept silent. Obviously he had known of Thrawn's decision beforehand.

"He will take Lorth Needa with him to appease the politicians."

"In what way?"

"They think I have been too lenient. They want the traitor dead, as an example to the Navy. They fear the military, you see?"

"And you do not fear for your own position?"

"No. Captain Needa initiated the defection of a quarter of our troops. When he dies it will be a symbol for the politicians that this threat is gone, but the Navy will take it as a sign that the government wants to control them. They will seek another leader."

"You?"

"I daresay that the Imperial Navy has no love for me."

"Despite your superior skills."

"This is exactly the same problem Lord Vader is facing right now with the Rebels."

"And you want to get him back on your side how?"

"There are ways to convince him of the necessity of working together."

"But you said that he has offered just that."

"Yes. Under his command."

"I see."

"Lord Vader is a very proud and stubborn man. The Rebels are obviously rejecting him, but he would never ever come back to join us of his own free will. At least not openly."

"You are proposing to offer him to trap himself? Is that what you are saying?"

"You have a way with words, Mara Jade, I have to admit that. Straight to the point."

"How? He did not take the bait even when you captured his son."

"Another show of pride. I have analyzed the situation. Lord Vader was well aware of this trap, but our experiment with Captain Needa showed clearly that he has not planned on everything. And the bait I intend to use will come as a surprise. I doubt very much that he can afford not to act," Thrawn concluded and Mara did not like the look on his face at all.

He seemed absolutely confident that this plan would work and again she did not know if he was still testing her. A fact that made the impending decision even more urgent. Yet again her vision flashed before her eyes and Mara groaned inwardly as she understood the full extent of what was being asked of her. Vader could only push his plan through when she acted against him, he had made that much clear. And the fact that she almost felt elated at the prospect of being able to pay him back his cruelties against her frightened the agent even more. This was not Thrawn's test for her, but Vader's. Standing up suddenly and turning towards the Grand Admiral grim-faced, Mara made her choice, vowing to show the Dark Lord that she would not only pass the test but also exceed his expectations by miles. _Let the games begin_, she thought quietly and forced a smile on her lips.

"Grand Admiral, I know you have had doubts in my loyalty, and I surely cannot blame you for that. I pledge myself under your command and ask you to accept my services fully, with all consequences."

He gave her a sharp nod and returned the smile, his red eyes lighting up in absolute delight: "I accept your offer, Mara Jade. You will not regret it."

"And neither will you," she could not stop herself from adding.

He gave a small laugh that startled her immensely, since it seemed so alien on him. But then, she did not know Thrawn very well. And maybe there was more to him, just as there was more to Lord Vader, than a frighteningly effective warlord. Well. Only time would tell. But her decision had taken a great weight off her shoulders and Mara found that she was almost looking forward to the next step, even though it meant that she would take Piett's place. Shooting the Captain a guilty glance she found him smiling at her weakly.

"Very good, Mara Jade. You are dismissed. Captain Piett, I would like you to stay for a while. There are some things you need to know to prepare our defenses."

The Liberty's hallways were quiet and almost peaceful at this time of the artificial day. The ship, along with the rest of the Alliance fleet, was hurtling through hyperspace en route to their next destination, a planet not too far from Coruscant, but too unknown and notorious to be even considered a suitable hiding place for the Rebels: Vjun. Once home to Lord Vader, this fortress retreat was now nothing more than an assembly of empty, deserted buildings. The scout ship under Wrenga Jixton's command had confirmed that no one had remained behind. The most recent traces were that of a retrieval team that had gone through the castle's mainframe in search for any important information the Dark Lord might have harbored there.

Anakin Skywalker was reviewing his agent's report, a thorough analysis of the still functional defenses and communications devices. Jix had done good work, as he always did, and Vjun would prove a most interesting base. Interesting for the Alliance Command, that was. He knew very well that they did not approve of his choice, but when had they ever approved of anything he did? Not that he cared. 

Leia had come to him after the retreat from Hoth and had told him what Mon Mothma and her officers feared was happening to her. A Sith apprentice. He smiled at the very thought of that. His daughter was too much of an idealist to ever succumb to the Dark Side. She did believe in doing what was right without hurting anyone, if possible. And although he was taking part of that idealism away from her Anakin knew very well that his daughter was far stronger than he had ever been.

Which was exactly why he had chosen to teach her and not Luke. She could take his lessons without harm, because she had grown up to be a diplomat. Leia understood the game instinctively without being corrupted by it. And she was independent enough to create her own challenges, the way she had when moving against the Alliance Command. In short, he was very proud of her accomplishments. Leia was learning so fast and eagerly that he could not but be proud. 

On the other hand the rate at which her skills were improving did alarm him in some ways. He remembered that same eagerness in himself, when he had begun to learn to play. And what it had led to eventually. Well, he would just have to make sure that Leia did not make the mistakes he had. It was that simple. If only everything else were that easy too.

The landing on Vjun did take some time and the steady stream of troop carriers and supply shuttles began the task of bringing back life into the great fortress that was Bast Castle. Out on inspection, Leia was walking the huge corridors at her father's side and had grown rather timid as her feel for the place deepened. Shuddering she closed down her perception to the normal human level, trying to shut out the distant echoes of past cruelties and intrigues that seemed to permeate the whole structure. Every step she took grew more hesitant until Anakin stopped and turned to look at her in concern. Leia shrugged, shaking off her uneasiness and took a deep breath to answer his unspoken question.

"I do not like this place. You must feel it too. The dark side is everywhere."

He remained silent for a long time and Leia could feel her cheeks heat in sudden embarrassment. Of course he knew. After all he was the source of all this evil. Had been, she reminded herself, forcing a desperate smile on her lips.

"I am sorry."

"You need not be," he answered slowly, "and you have every right to question my decision in bringing you here."

"I did not-"

"I can feel your doubts, Leia, and they are understandable. But in no way justified. That is all I ask you to accept. My reasons were of a wholly tactical nature. And although I was aware of how this place might affect you, I simply thought it another opportunity to test your progress."

Leia nodded in understanding and acceptance. She knew that he had changed. She had, after all, been the one who had sparked that transformation back on Debelan. And although Leia still could feel a darkness lingering in her father's mind and in his actions, she was confident that he would overcome his long years of service to Palpatine in the end. If they only let him, she thought ruefully, remembering Mon Mothma's prediction and Anakin's thoughts on the matter. A sudden movement noticed out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, but she did not let it startle her and instead reached out carefully with her mind to determine the newcomer's identity.

"Jix," her father rumbled pleasantly, turning away from her to welcome his agent.

"Good news, Your Lordship. I have gone through the recent reports of my contacts and they have found her at last."

"The Executor. Finally. Where is she?"

"One of the drive-yards, and since Kuat can be ruled out and Corulag too, there is only Gyndine left."

"Gyndine."

Leia smiled at Jix, who wore a pleased expression on his face, and she could feel anticipation rolling off him in huge waves. Clearly he was expecting another assignment, one more interesting and exciting than going through endless reports. 

And there was something else too. A sly gleam in his eyes, his twitching lips. He was only waiting for someone to ask.

"Any other news?" Leia prompted and felt his relief and pride so clearly that he fairly shone with it in her eyes.

"I have found Needa."

"You did?" she exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Anakin asked calmly, his voice alone cooling both Jix and Leia down.

"They are taking him to Gyndine. Piett has assumed command of the Chimaera, strangely enough. My guess is that Thrawn has sent him there to prepare the defense of the Core worlds, especially Coruscant."

"Good thinking. Any news on Solo and his team?"

"None so far."

"Very well. Then you will be on your own in this. You will go to Gyndine and spread the rumor that the Rebels have already infiltrated the facilities there. Make it convincing and Piett will be chasing shadows until the teams on Coruscant are in position."

"And in passing I can go and free Needa, right?"

"You will do no such thing."

Leia flinched at her father's harsh words, but Jix was used to such outbursts. He did not even twitch.

"But it is the same planet. I could get him out easily and still be back in time."

"I told you no. Your mission must remain secret and losing a pawn or two is inevitable in any game. And none is so valuable that it could not be replaced," Anakin answered coldly.

"And what does losing a pawn say about your strategic skills?" Leia put in quietly. Her father turned towards her, a look of hurt crossing his face for a split-second.

"I regret losing him too, but there is no way we can get to him without..."

"Without what?"

He blinked once, then his face hardened again. "Without jeopardizing my plan. Tomas Piett and Lorth Needa have been very good friends for a long time. So far Piett has remained loyal to the Empire, but I know that he does not feel that loyalty at heart. Therefore, if Needa is sentenced to death, and he will be for sure, Piett has two choices. I pray that he makes the right one. Bottom line: you will not free him, Jix. Is that clear?"

"Clear, but you know I object."

"Don't you dare defy my orders," the Dark Lord hissed viciously and stormed away down the corridor, leaving his daughter and agent in a foul mood.

"He is nervous," Leia said suddenly, tapping a finger against her lower lip pensively, staring straight ahead.

"Oh man, I wish you hadn't said that."

"And if he is nervous he is bound to make mistakes..."

"I know, I know, no need to say that too."

"But Needa is too important. If he is executed we might lose the support of our Imperial allies."

"Meaning?"

"You will get him out. I take the responsibility."

"You sure? He said Piett-"

"And do you really believe that Thrawn is unaware of that friendship or that the Captain might not know what is at stake? I daresay that risk is too high for him. Besides, I don't think my father would kill me for it, do you?"

"Better your head than mine, Princess," the Corellian was actually grinning now.

"Thank you, Jix," Leia replied dryly, then smiled. "Good luck. You'll need it."

As it turned out, Vjun did not only make Leia uneasy. And the Alliance Command was not yet finished with voicing its misgivings about Leia's training to the Dark Lord. Mon Mothma had had called a meeting as soon as everything and everyone had found their places in the castle. Anakin was late for the conference and he knew that this would be taken as another affront. Giving the assembly an open smile, he took his seat, facing Mon Mothma along the length of the table. Leia, sitting next to the Alliance leader, was the only one to return his smile. 

Taking in the violent mood permeating the room, Anakin willed himself to relax, but kept his thoughts guarded, a fact that brought a frown on his daughter's face. But what he intended to do today was not something she would understand. And he did not want her to reveal his intentions beforehand, even unwillingly. Mon Mothma squared her shoulders and gave him a cold look.

"Lord Vader, we have followed your advice and your strategy willingly, put up with your capricious behavior and tolerated your keeping secrets. But now you have gone too far. It is not your right to appoint Princess Leia to a position she is not suited for, deliberately deciding over our heads. If I may remind you, we were the ones who put you in command and we will relieve you of it, if need be."

"Is that what you intend to do then?" he asked pleasantly.

He could see her balk at that, keeping her anger and hatred in check just barely. When she spoke again, her tone was icy cold.

"Not yet. First I want to know your reasons for that decision. Well?"

"My reasons: first, Thrawn knows that I am opposing him and he will act accordingly."

"Wait a minute. You told us that this was to remain a secret."

"I never claimed that it would stay one forever. It was inevitable that he would find out eventually. And it doesn't matter anymore."

"It does!"

"Mon Mothma, I get the feeling that you have never been really listening to me at all. My very words were: Thrawn will want revenge, since we have demoted him in the eyes of the others. And I will give him the opportunity for vengeance and while he is occupied you can strike in earnest. Do you understand now?"

"Semantics, Lord Vader. Tell us what you really mean."

"Very well. I predict that Thrawn will lose Coruscant's support and that Captain Piett will take his place. An excellent choice, by the way. But the Grand Admiral is no fool. He has anticipated that and I daresay that he has already put a plan in motion that will gain him not only the support of the Navy but also of the public. I do not know yet just what exactly he has planned, but I will find out soon enough. When that day comes I will leave you."

"What?"

"Which is why I have chosen Princess Leia to advise your generals. She knows how I fight now and knows Thrawn's tactics well enough to give you valuable input. And the Grand Admiral will be too busy to realize that we have trapped him."

"Trapped him? I still do not understand."

"He will have lost Coruscant's support and he will not get it back, because, and that is the trick, Coruscant will be under your control by then. Simple."

Mon Mothma, who had almost come out of her seat during his little speech, slumped back in stunned admiration.

"Brilliant," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment and shaking her head in disbelief.

At her side Leia wore a deep frown on her beautiful face. Just as he had anticipated. She knew her father well enough to know exactly what would be occupying the Grand Admiral's attention. Or better, who. But Mon Mothma did not see it that way. To her the most important issue was that the Dark Lord would be out of her way, giving her free leave to elevate the Alliance Command's role once more. Yes. In her fondest dreams. Anakin smiled to himself and leaned back slowly, content in the knowledge that Phase 3 was rapidly coming to its well-deserved end.

Luke had not been granted much time to think once Nuron had started the fight with the Imperial troops surrounding her ship, and in hindsight it was for the best, he decided. He had never fought so many enemies before and the efficiency with which the warrior had dispatched half the troops had almost frightened him. Now, safe in hyperspace aboard her small yacht, Luke had ample time to regain his calm. Kneeling on the floor of the ship's main-hold in a meditative posture, he let the Force soothe his jittery nerves, blowing away all doubts and fears and leaving nothing but profound peace. 

Nuron's sudden arrival did nothing to disturb that. Opening his eyes Luke smiled up at her. She was leaning in the doorway, all long-limbed grace, and watched him with curious interest.

"You have fought well, Luke. For a Jedi," she added poignantly and unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. "Care for some practice?"

For an instance Luke battled himself, curiosity finally winning out against caution.

"Sure. I always wanted to fight a real Sith," he answered calmly and rose. Nuron nodded at him with a smile and waited for him to ready his own weapon.

They circled each other for some time, and Luke let Nuron do all the feinting, trying to draw him out. He wanted to test something and he would have to wait for the right moment. Nuron claimed that his father had trained her and Luke was curious as to what exactly he had taught his apprentice. When she feinted again he could feel her simmering anger and frustration. Surprising her, he caught her blade, twisting it around his own, but she used a very unconventional method to get her weapon out of this trap: she simply shut the blade down.

Grinning at Luke's surprised face she ignited the lightsaber again and attacked, this time with more power behind her blow. Luke side-stepped her and brought up his own blade, slicing through where her head would have been if she had not ducked with a cat-like grace, coming up again with her lightsaber flashing at his legs. He jumped high, almost touching the ceiling and Nuron laughed at his suddenly white face as he realized how close he had come to cracking his own skull. Blushing furiously he extended his senses outward, intent on not letting her get the best of him. They fought on, testing each other's abilities and finally Luke had to admit defeat.

She was much more experienced than the young Jedi and as she drove him back against the wall yet again Luke shut down his blade, sweat pouring down his forehead into his eyes. Nuron smiled at him.

"You need more practice," she stated finally and stepped back. Luke saw a silent shadow speed across her face and the smile vanished form her lips. Growling softly she turned away and vanished from the hold. He took his time in following her into the cock-pit, stopping at the fresher to take a shower and only then did he take his seat in the co-pilot's chair. Nuron was staring straight ahead, her eyes fixed into the distance.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"With more Sith?"

"Only one," she told him solemnly.

"My father."

"Yes."

She must have felt his relief for her yellow eyes turned towards him in a curious stare:

"You expected something else?"

"Maybe. I am sorry."

"That you still do not trust me?"

"Hm-hm."

For a long time neither of them spoke. And gradually Luke realized that his distrust was in no way justified. She was acting just like his father would, pushing him to his limits but never beyond. And this did only prove his suspicion: whatever Anakin Skywalker had taught his apprentice, it was not the way of the Sith. Had Palpatine known? Had he even cared? Nuron was not human and the late Emperor had been well known for his anti-alien biases and politics. And Luke could well imagine his father taking a defiant pride in training the young warrior. He smiled at that faintly.

"What were you thinking of?" Nuron asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"When you smiled."

"My father."

Nuron simply snorted, but it was as expressive as any lengthy speech. Somehow she did not like her mentor much. And yet here she was, delivering the Dark Lord's son into his father's hands as if she were baby-sitting him. That widened Luke's smile even more. Luckily she was too busy glowering at the starlines to notice. Finally something else demanded Luke's attention.

"How long will it take?"

"A few days, maybe a week."

"Do you know where we have to go?"

"Do you always take a step before you know your way?"

"No. So?"

"The place is called Vjun. It is quite unique. You will see."

"Great."

Silence fell again and after a while Nuron excused herself, vanishing into the back of the ship. Left all alone, Luke was wondering what had sparked those contradicting feelings Nuron held for his father. Well, he would find out soon enough.

Captain Piett knew very well that his presence on the Chimaera's bridge was less than welcome and Captain Palleon, the ship's commander, made him feel that animosity subtly, but with a lot of enthusiasm. He always had the uneasy feeling that the whole bridge crew was studying his back with open hatred whenever he stood at the forward viewport-he did not even dare to take a seat in the command chair although he just knew that Palleon would allow it, if only because protocol demanded it. So he spent as little time on the bridge as possible. Instead Piett had found some comfort in talking to Lorth, who was gradually opening up and recovering fast.

Their conversations tended to circle around one particular subject and Needa was more than willing to share his opinions with Piett as long as they kept off the Dark Lord's actual plan. But Piett got the feeling that his friend himself had gotten lost in that tangled web, which was hardly surprising with all the backtracking and double-dealings. The Grand Admiral had ordered his second to prepare the defenses, but had also made it apparent that he believed that Vader had already made his move on Coruscant, if not openly yet.

So Piett had two choices: he could either try and find the leaks which might have allowed small rebel teams to infiltrate the capital, or he could simply ignore Coruscant, focusing his troops on fending off fleet attacks. That last option did not appeal to the Captain at all. And with Needa he had a bargaining chip that might serve him well in luring out the rebels, if he chose to. Because that was the most important question: with all that he knew now and out of Thrawn's reach, could he even afford to choose sides?

"Did he ever talk to Thrawn again?" Needa was just asking, his gray eyes looking at him earnestly.

"You mean through you? No. I don't think so."

"Do you think Thrawn scared him off?"

"Hardly." They shared a smile.

"What are you going to do once we reach Gyndine?"

"Get you and myself off this ship fast."

"Good. And then?"

"Well, I have my orders."

"And you will follow them," Needa's voice showed his disappointment plainly even if he kept his face impassive.

"That does not lie in my hands, Lorth. I fear that the politicians will do something stupid."

"Like give the fleet command over to you? That would not be stupid at all."

"Oh yes, because I would never survive this," Piett answered with a chuckle.

A subtle shift let them both know that they had reached their destination and the Captain rose quickly, shooting his friend an apologetic smile. Needa merely nodded at him and Piett left, steeling himself against the battles to come.

Not surprisingly he was summoned to Coruscant within the hour of arrival. And although he was loath to leave Needa behind, he at least had the prisoner transferred down onplanet, getting him out of Palleon's reach. He was almost certain about his prediction concerning the government, but he knew what Thrawn was planning, after all. And once the Grand Admiral had secured the Dark Lord's support, the politicians might scream and rant, but they would not be able to prevent the inevitable from happening. Once more Piett was astounded at how Vader had managed to maneuver himself in such pivotal a role and how easily he played this game.

What Thrawn was planning to do with the Sith Lord once his duties were finished though, he did not even begin to ponder, knowing full well that the Grand Admiral would never get that far. His own part in this would depend on what exactly the politicians wanted with him. After all Piett could not be sure whether they would truly elevate him to Fleet Commander or have him executed. What a charming set of choices, he thought grimly, but his mood lightened considerably when his shuttle sailed smoothly along the whole length of the completed Super Star Destroyer orbiting Gyndine majestically. The Executor. Her black, glistening flank rolled past the viewport slowly and Piett found himself leaning towards her, admiring that sleek beauty. But then they were already past and headed for the short jump to Coruscant.

Talon Karrde was anything but patient, Han decided for himself, when the smuggler chief started pacing the length of the small room he had made his office in an abandoned warehouse in the underground of Imperial City.

"You have sent that signal, haven't you?" Karrde asked for the umpteenth time and Han heaved a deep sigh.

"Yes. And no, they haven's answered yet. My guess is that the signal got lost in hyperspace."

Throwing up his arms in exasperation Karrde turned on him: "Wonderful! This means we are stuck here, you know? And for how long? I have a business to run!" At that moment Chewie stuck his head through the door, growling a question at Han. "What's he saying?"

Rising from his seat Han made for the door, his forehead furrowed in concern. "Official announcement. Might be interesting."

By the time they reached the comm room, half of the command team under Page's lead had already assembled in front of the very illegally rigged holoscreen centering in the middle of the room. All eyes were fixed on the image as the newsspeaker gave his audience a long stare, trying to purvey importance to his message even before he broke it.

"In an emergency meeting this morning the government has relieved Grand Admiral Thrawn of his command and announced the promotion of his second, Tomas Piett, to the post of Fleet Commander and Admiral. Admiral Piett has served in the Imperial Navy for 15 years and ten years under the direct command of Lord Darth Vader. As the Admiral said today in his acceptance speech, he will honor the former role of the Navy as protector of the people's interests. Furthermore-"

Han snorted contemptuously: "Protector of the people's interests? More likely protector of the government's-"

"Shut up, Solo!" someone shouted angrily and the Corellian subsided under the withering stares of the assembly. At his side Chewbacca huffed a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, keep on laughing," Han muttered sullenly, "you'll see-"

Chewie slapped his shoulder to silence his friend's quiet tirade, his blue eyes fixed on the screen.

"Huh? What was that about Needa?"

The newsspeaker, oblivious to the differing reactions of his audience, continued solemnly: "The government stated that Lorth Needa's execution will serve as a warning for those who betrayed the trust the people have set in them. Admiral Piett refrained from issuing any comment on the matter. It is well known that-"

The image died and Talon Karrde stepped up to stand in front of the blank screen, holding up his hands to gain the loudly protesting assembly's attention. Once they had quieted down, he began in a low voice that sent shivers down Han's spine, because his words voiced the thoughts of everyone present.

"With Piett here we have already lost." Pointing at Han, Karrde continued grimly: "You yourself told me that Piett was Vader's disciple and if he has only half as much brains as the Dark Lord, he will know that we are here and act upon our presence. I will not jeopardize my men and my business. You are welcome to come along when we pull out of here, but I will certainly not stay and wait for the Imps to find us."

His little speech gained grumbling acceptance from most team members, and Han could see the fear and despair in their eyes. He shared a concerned glance with Page across the room, then stood to answer Karrde.

"I agree to the theory of what you have just said, Karrde, but there are some things you are overlooking, mainly because you do not know as much as I do."

"If you are referring to your Sith commander, I am not interested. He is too far away to help us."

That comment brought everyone's attention fully on Han. "What do you mean?" someone asked and to Han's dismay that someone was Page.

The Intelligence officer came towards him briskly, his forehead furrowed with suspicion. Han knew that he had to act fast and risk everything if he wanted to save this mission. Straightening himself he gave them all a lop-sided grin, holding out his hands defensively:

"Okay, okay. This was to remain a secret but Karrde is forcing my hand."

Behind him he could hear Chewie shifting his position nervously and no doubt the Wookiee had hardened his grip on his bow-caster.

"All of you have heard the rumors, right? That our new strategist is one of Palpatine's Sith and so on. Right?"

He got a few nods and a lot of uneasy, questioning glances. Heaving a deep breath, Han steeled himself.

"Well, that Sith is a certain Dark Lord, whom Karrde has just credited with enough brains to foresee not only our actions but also the Imperials'. Which is why we will succeed with this mission."

Karrde stared at him, disbelieving, and he was not the only one. "Darth Vader is commanding your fleet?" the smuggler chief asked, incredulous.

"Best thing that could happen to us, don't you think?" Han answered flippantly.

But his voice was almost drowned out by the rising noises of a shouted dispute, questions and comments. The crowd surged towards him, a sea of angry faces threatening to swallow both Han and Chewie.

"Wait! Wait!" the Corellian shouted at the top of his voice, waving his hands to quiet them. When they had subsided a bit, he shook his head frantically.

"Who do you think was responsible for Palpatine's death, for each and every victory we scored in the past months? Piett being here does not mean anything. We will stay put, just as we have been told to."

"Do whatever you want, I am leaving," Karrde put in coldly and turned for the door.

To Han's surprise Page moved to block his way with a pleasant smile. Taking his chance Han addressed the smuggler again:

"Karrde, if you go now you will never know who hit you first: Vader, Thrawn or myself. You have agreed to this and you will keep your promise. Please?" he added, unwilling to enrage Karrde more than necessary.

"Thrawn is out of the game, isn't he?"

"If you believe that, you can believe that Vader is dead too."

"All right then. What do you plan to do now?"

"Well," Han shrugged, "I will surely not let Needa get executed. They are holding him on Gyndine and I propose we split the team, two thirds remaining on post and the rest accompanying me."

Page nodded slowly. "I will assume command on Coruscant then. If you fail, don't count on us."

"Agreed," Han told him with a smile. "What about you, Karrde? Wanna stay here?"

"Don't you have to inform your superior first?"

"Nah. Vader likes his agents to remain independent. He'll understand."

"And if we fail it won't matter anyway," Page added quietly.

Wrenga Jixton had spent most of the flight to Gyndine with preparations. He had downloaded a layout of the facilities and docks on the planet from Vjun's mainframe and had studied them intently, memorizing every detail. Of course he knew that freeing Needa had a lower priority than spreading the rumor of rebellion on Gyndine, but he liked to be prepared for everything. His pilot, a Sullustan named Niju Naab, had had to endure his questions concerning the ship controls, and Jix thought that these lessons combined with the sims he had flown under Mara's supervision should suffice to get him out of Gyndine if they got separated. At least that was what he hoped. Niju had told him that most ships had a standardized control panel and once he knew one of them he could handle any other. This way Jix felt pretty confident when they touched down without any trouble after having fed the proper codes to the control tower.

Niju promised to remain close to the ship, since both knew that he would only raise suspicion if he remained onboard all the time during their stay. Leaving their assigned landing bay behind, Jix double-checked his equipment: blaster, spare blaster, knife, commlink and a sufficient supply of credits. As one of the three major shipyards Gyndine was always busy, and with the recent attacks on Kuat and Corulag, activity had increased tenfold. Which was very much to Jix' liking. This way no one would bother about yet another new face hanging around. He followed the steady stream of newcomers into the maze of corridors making up the major spaceport which served as capital and command center at the same time. The presence of Imperial stormtroopers absolutely everywhere told Jix that the Empire did not intend to lose this planet too.

Well, he always enjoyed a challenge. Smiling to himself, Jix left the main hallway he had been following so far and almost immediately found what he had sought: a bar. This one held a respectable amount of busily chatting customers even at this early time of the day. Workers getting off shift were constantly increasing their numbers and Jix had to hurry to find a place at the bar. Seating himself comfortably he ordered a drink and let the conversations around him sweep him up in their wake, allowing him to get a feel for the mood on Gyndine and its space docks. Apparently news had just hit home about the dismissal of Grand Admiral Thrawn and Jix could not keep himself from smiling. Insert the rumor of rebels on Gyndine and everyone would panic. Turning towards a Rodian sitting next to him, Jix gave a nod, trying to get his attention.

"Whaddya want?" the alien growled at him and Jix flashed him a toothy smile.

"Just curious, buddy. You sure that Thrawn is out of it?"

"The government say so, so it's got to be true."

"Sure. And who's gonna take over now?"

"Guy named Piett."

"Piett?" Jix furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly trying hard to remember something. "Wasn't he Thrawn's second?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Huh? I don't understand. They sack the Grand Admiral and get his second in his place? Smells fishy to me."

"Really?" the Rodian snorted, not really interested.

"Yeah. I mean Thrawn is the best and only a fool would bring in the second choice, right?"

"Like those fools on Coruscant?"

"Hey, mind your manners!" Jix exclaimed, feigning outrage.

"Cool down, mister. So, what do you wanna prove with that?"

"Kuat and Corulag got hit and I figure that Gyndine is next in line. I think they want to put the rebels at ease."

"At ease?"

"Sure. I guess they are already here and Thrawn is on some secret deployment to ferret them out. Would explain why there are so many Imps around here. Do they patrol the docks too?"

The Rodian stared at him, shook his head, stared again.

"Could be," he muttered, "could be true."

"Hey, guy like Thrawn don't vanish just like that. And did I see the Chimaera in orbit? One of his favorite ships that, or so I've been told."

"But he's been commanding the Relentless."

"A decoy for the rebels," Jix answered slyly and gave the Rodian a conspirative nod. "I am telling you this because I think you are a smart guy, but," and here he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper, prompting the Rodian to bend closer, "there's a Super-class Star Destroyer up there and I did notice a lot of activity going on there doing a fly-by."

Straightening again Jix gave his counterpart a wink: "Nice flagship for a Grand Admiral, eh?"

Leaving the bar half an hour later buzzing with rumors about Grand Admiral Thrawn taking command of the Executor and wild stories about rebels posing as dock workers, Jix felt pretty smug. His job here was done and he had some time before things got hot on the planet. On his way back to the ship he could pick up stray wisps of conversations dealing with the same rumors and he was astounded at how fast news traveled here. But maybe that was just because the off-shift workers had nothing to do but gossip in their free time.

Niju was waiting for him excitedly, but Jix waved him away:

"Yeah, I know. Piett's in charge now."

The second bit of news though hit him like a hammer-blow:

"Execution? Do you know when?"

Niju nodded solemnly, indicating to Jix that they did not have much time before Needa would be transferred to Coruscant for his trial.

"All right," Jix sighed finally. "We move tonight."

Getting into the high-security prison should not prove too difficult, for someone who was used to bypassing security at Lord Vader's stronghold on Coruscant for a past-time. He would have to get through the military complex situated in the heart of the town. It was late and Jix was walking towards the complex unconcernedly, a half-emptied bottle of Corellian brandy swinging in one hand, and singing at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted and he turned around unsteadily to face two stormtroopers.

"Hm?" he asked muzzily, swaying on his feet.

"Keep the noise down," one of them admonished him threateningly and Jix smiled faintly.

"Sure," he promised, but just as soon as they had turned away he started the song again, this time changing the lyrics from the story about his long-lost love to the one about festering idiots called stormtroopers he did not miss at all.

"Hey, you!" came the immediate response and Jix hiccuped loudly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, steadying himself against a wall. Subtly shifting his weight Jix waited for one of the pair to grab his right arm brutally and snarl: "You are coming with us." Jix pushed himself off the wall, seemingly toppling over and the trooper let go immediately, giving the agent time to unholster his blaster and shoot the second soldier. Silencing his captor with a well-placed blow to his helmet, Jix took a deep breath. This was just the easiest part. Now to get into the fortress. Dressing quickly in the stormtrooper armor he double-checked his weapons and the rest of his equipment. Everything was in place.

The sentry at the entrance moved to block his way as he came running up to him. "Give alarm!" Jix snapped, "We just got attacked."

The sentry gave him a long look: "Your identification?"

Jix rattled off his number and swiped his left glove over the ID reader.

"All right. You are cleared 1247. Report to the officer on duty immediately."

Rushing past the guard Jix almost felt like laughing. He found a dressing room close to the prison complex and stripped out of the armor and then simply waited for the next trooper to show up, changing his disguise. Leaving the room again he made his way towards the prison slowly, senses alert.

This would be the hardest part now.

"Hey, you!" Turning around and snapping to attention, Jix eyed the officer storming towards him, a calculating frown on his forehead."13336, what are doing here? You are on duty on Level A1."

Standing even straighter the agent let the other's tirade wash over him, snapped a 'Yes, sir' and made an about turn, calling up the building layout from his memory. Level A1, high security prison complex. Grinning to himself, Jix hoped that his luck would hold out a little longer. Marching off he cleared the entrance zone through three security checks without difficulty. The high, polished walls of the prison were gleaming in the cold lights above and his lonely steps echoed down the sheer endless length of the main hall, making Jix feel slightly out of place.

A turbo-lift took him up and he reported back in for duty before he began studying the latest prisoner reports to find Needa. As it turned out, A1 was the second-highest security level, after detention area A, on the floor above. Getting there should be no problem, but he knew from experience that the troopers on guard there would tolerate no stranger and would report his presence immediately. Needa's cell was A 31, easy to remember. But Jix knew that he was running out of time. It was only a matter of minutes until someone would find the downed trooper posing as 1247 and then it would be an easy feat even for stormtroopers to draw their conclusions.

Studying the control panel before him, Jix tried the master code Mara had used to get into the mainframe. Access denied. Jix gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn Thrawn. Almost immediately alarms started assaulting his ears and the room began to lock down rapidly. With a hearty curse on his lips Jix threw himself underneath the closing door just in time, skidding over the polished floor against the opposite wall. Running down the hallway he got rid of the armor as quickly as he could, grabbing a blaster in his left hand. The next door did not open. Very well. Thrawn might know Mara's codes, but sure as hell Vader had kept his own secret. Setting the lock in a different mode he punched in the ominous 'Padmé' and heaved a relieved sigh when the door slid open again.

Ducking through the entrance, he took a few shots at the waiting troopers outside, then moved in for close combat. Once he had dispatched the guards, Jix sprinted to the next turbo-lift, taking it up to level A. Jix emerged from the lift shooting immediately and the adrenaline surging through his blood pushed him forward until he had reached Needa's cell. Opening it he stormed into the confined room, cursing loudly when the door closed again behind him. The Captain did look bad, all bruised and beaten up. But his gray eyes were clear and alert.

"Jix, what-"

"No time for explanations, we gotta get out of here fast. Can you walk?"

"I'll manage," Needa replied and stood up, wincing in pain.

Slipping an arm around the other's waist to steady him, Jix' head came up with a frown when the door slid open far too soon for his estimate. The tall officer striding into the cell took in the scene immediately, his eyes widening in surprise, before a shot out of Jix' blaster threw him backwards against the opposite wall.

"Jix!" Needa gasped, shook his head and hobbled into the hallway to kneel next to the dazed officer. "Tomas, are you all right?" 

"Are you kidding me?" the other man moaned softly, a hand pressed over the still smoking wound right above his hip.

"Tomas? As in Admiral Tomas Piett, newly-appointed Fleet Commander?" Jix asked slowly, his eyes narrowing. Stepping into the corridor he threw a glance at the far end, then, seeing no obvious threat, knelt down beside Needa and put the muzzle of his blaster to the Admiral's head: "We'll use him as hostage then."

"Brilliant," Needa snapped irritably and slung his arms around Piett's shoulders, hoisting him up.

"Clear the way, we'll follow."

Jix gave the two men a curious look, sensing that there was something going on that he did not fully understand. Piett's face had turned waxen and cold sweat was pouring down his face. Blinking his green eyes slowly, he took an anguished breath.

"Come on, we don't have much time," he hissed between gritted teeth.

"You mean you came here to free him too? Okay, okay, I get it. Let's get moving. Don't think, just run, leave the thinking to me," Jix ordered sharply and grabbed Piett's left arm, while Needa limped on the Admiral's right side, steadying him.

They moved swiftly, despite the fact that two of them were injured, one of them gravely so. Piett almost fainted a few times, but only almost, and Jix had to admire the man's endurance despite everything. It was also the Admiral who led the threesome towards the shuttle waiting for him up on the fortress' roof. Once Jix had gotten rid of the two troopers guarding the ship, the threesome hurried into the cockpit. Needa moved towards the pilot's chair but the Corellian pushed him aside:

"You are injured. No way you are flying."

"Jix, you can't even pilot a ship!"

"I've had some lessons."

"This is no game, Jix. We have to get away. In one piece, preferably."

"We are not going very far, Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"We are only taking a ride up there," Jix explained, pointing at the huge ship looming in the distance.

"The Executor? Are you out of your mind?"

"I have studied the plans. There is the possibility of flying it by remote and I am sure that the Admiral here knows everything about it."

"If he survives until we reach the ship," Needa put in quietly.

"You keep him from dying on us and I'll keep the rest of us from going up in flames. Now get to work."

While the Captain moved to take care of Piett's wound, Jix gritted his teeth in concentration. He had not really planned on taking the Executor back to Vjun, but it would make a nice gift for the Dark Lord, and in passing would cool him down once he learned that Jix had chosen not to follow his orders. But it was still a long way to the Super Star Destroyer and already the Chimaera was spitting out TIE fighters at them. The sudden arrival of two freighter-sized ships therefore was a more than welcome sight, when Jix identified them as the Millennium Falcon and the Wilde Karrde. He called up the comm code to Solo's ship immediately:

"Run cover for us, will ya?" he yelled, not waiting for Han to acknowledge him.

"Jix! What are you doing-? Don't tell me you are flying her!"

"You bet! Can you two distract that Star Destroyer and the TIEs?"

"That's a lot of fire-power over there..." Han muttered sarcastically.

"You just wait until I get my hands on the Executor's batteries."

"Jix, you are mad."

Watching the two freighters swerve away to intercept the fighters Jix smiled grimly. But not for long. Turning his head he frowned at Needa who was pressing a patch of synth-flesh against the Admiral's side.

"Is he still conscious?"

"Yes," Piett answered weakly.

"The hangar bays are closed. How-"

"You can send a signal. Wait. For a fully automated response the code is-"

His voice dropped hoarsely and even Needa apparently strained hard to hear him. Finally the Captain straightened up, looking at Jix calmly:

"The code is Alpha 101. Can you program that and send it over?"

"Sure," the agent replied slowly, eyeing Piett closely.

If the Admiral was dying... Well, now he had other things to worry about. The Executor loomed ever closer and Jix quickly sent the code over the transponder, praying for a positive response. In what seemed the last possible moment the great hangar just ahead opened ponderously and the shuttle slipped through the energy field separating the landing bay from open space. Jix landed the shuttle as careful as possible, which wasn't very gentle at all.

"Get him up to the bridge. Remote control is where, lower?"

Piett did not answer.

"He's unconscious," Needa explained calmly. "Come on, give me a hand here. We can give him something once we are there. No need to put him under stress now."

Together they carried the Admiral's limp body through the ghostly quiet ship and Jix really did feel uncomfortable here. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Still, he was more than relieved when they put Piett down on the floor in the remote center. Straightening slowly, Jix studied the layout of the room and immediately he spotted the rounded helmet hanging suspended from the low ceiling, wires and cables connecting it to multiple control panels. Jix frowned at the construct, hoping for some instruction.

"Put it on," he heard Piett say weakly behind him. "The gloves. Those too."

Stepping into the circle underneath the helmet Jix pushed what looked like the activation button on a sleek panel in front of him. The helmet descended slowly until it came to rest on his shoulders. All of a sudden the inside flickered and a display came to life, showing a detailed layout of the space surrounding the ship.

Fumbling for the gloves Piett had told him about Jix found the pair hanging from the central panel and put them on. On the screen a few commands appeared, for rescaling the size and changing the view and a rectangle showed the ship's readings on power, shields, weapons and general crew status. Except for the crew all of them seemed on maximum scale. Jix smiled slowly. This would be fun.

Han Solo threw the Millennium Falcon into a wild corkscrew maneuver that brought a few choked protests from the crew strapped in in the back of the ship, and an angry growl from Chewbacca at his side. But it effectively shook off the three TIEs on their trail. The freighter's dorsal and ventral guns blazed again, spewing laser bolts after the retreating fighters. Suddenly the comm came to life.

"The Executor is moving," Talon Karrde informed them calmly and Han looked up to see the Super Star Destroyer indeed under way towards the Chimaera.

"Wow!" he commented, awed and Chewie whined in empathy.

"Our job is done, Solo. Let's get out of here. Next stop?"

"Not Coruscant."

"So?"

"Nar Shadaa. We'll try to contact our fleet from there."

"Done. See you there."

When the Wilde Karrde winked out of real space Han still could not turn his eyes away from the huge Star Destroyer gliding across their viewport, all majestic grace. Until it started firing. Time to leave.

Luke had felt a bit uneasy on their descent towards the great fortress dominating Vjun's desolate plains from atop a sleek, dark mountain rising into the reddish sky like a tidal wave. But his uneasiness was nothing compared to what Nuron was feeling: fear, anger, hatred. The young Jedi could not help but think of his master's words concerning those emotions. Hatred leads to suffering, Yoda had told him and if what Luke could feel from the alien was any measure she was expecting to suffer immensely.

He studied her grim face for some time, wishing that he was brave enough to just ask what caused those feelings in her. Or who. When she turned her head towards him though, the look in her yellow eyes forbade any comment on her emotional state. So Luke bit back his question and kept silent until they had touched down on the landing pad assigned to them.

"Welcome to Bast Castle," Nuron growled, unstrapping from her flight restraints and went aft to gather her gear together. Luke followed slowly, unsure of what to say. Finally he decided it best to let her make the first step. If she wanted to talk about it he was sure that she knew that he would listen.

Leia was waiting for him at the landing ramp, fairly beaming with joy. Throwing her arms wide she rushed forward to hug him tightly, laughing:

"It is so good to have you back! I was so worried!"

"Well, you needn't have to, Leia. I had some help. No. A lot of help. This is Nuron."

Letting go of her brother, the Princess studied the alien female quietly, then gave her a nod and a smile. Nuron did seem nervous, standing very straight, her eyes constantly searching the fortress's landing pad. But whatever threat she seemed to expect failed to materialize. Finally she moved over to stand at Luke's side.

"You are his sister?"

"Yes."

Nuron took a step back, scrutinizing the Princess' slight form curiously.

"Your father has been training you!" she exclaimed finally, clearly astounded.

"Yes. Please, he will want to meet with you."

The alien merely nodded, her mouth turning into a grim line. On their way through the Castle's hallways she became more and more tense and again Luke quietly began to wonder why. She had saved his life, hadn't she? There was really nothing she had to fear. And if she did, he would protect her, just as she had protected him.

Leia was the first to enter the Dark Lord's office and Luke followed her immediately, anxious to see his father again. The twins both wore huge smiles when Anakin looked up from his desk, frowning. But to their surprise the frown did not fade. Instead it deepened and all of a sudden his eyes were sparkling dangerously. Rising from his seat he came around the desk briskly, his gaze intent only on the tall woman facing him with quiet pride. Luke did have a sudden premonition of things to come but by then it was too late. Closing the distance rapidly the Dark Lord let his left arm whip around in a lightning-quick move and hit Nuron's head with unbridled force.

Although she obviously had expected it, the warrior did not make any move to fend off the blow. Stumbling past Leia, she bounded against the wall hard, then slid to the floor, holding her left hand to the side of her face. Blood was trickling out of the corner of her mouth and from her nose. Both Luke and Leia stared first at her, then at their father, disbelieving. But the mask of cold rage painted on his face allowed for no argument. "Go. Now," he snarled at the twins, pointing at the door. Luke hesitated at first, but Leia, now deadly pale, dragged him outside. The door slid close behind them.

Anakin Skywalker was looming over the downed agent, barely able to contain his fury. Nuron looked up at him, her yellow eyes burning with betrayal and hurt.

"You are no longer my master, Lord Vader," she hissed.

"Then stop acting like an apprentice," Anakin snapped. "This is a war situation and you are obliged to follow my orders and mine alone. And you have no right to question them."

"But reason enough."

He regarded her coldly for a short while. But she was not easily cowed. And her defiant stare dared him to try and punish her for the disobedience.

"What reasons would that be?" he asked finally, his voice leaden.

Nuron rose gracefully, but kept within striking distance, honoring his authority. Wiping the blood from her mouth she met his gaze levelly. 

"Your son, Lord Vader, is training to become a Jedi Knight."

"And that is your reason for defying my orders? I have warned Lord Kell and I have warned you. This is your last chance, Nuron."

Using the Force to sweep her off her feet, he stepped forward to rest his right boot on her exposed neck. She did not stir, but he could feel the sudden fear in her mind. Smiling coldly, he shook his head in mock compassion.

"Nuron Sarin, you have disappointed me, broken my trust and questioned my authority. I will not kill you now because you are young and will learn. But I want you to realize that I decide who will live and who will perish. You are mine, Nuron. Roj Kell does not own you, I do." He drew an angry breath, waiting for her reaction. "Well?"

"I am yours, Lord Vader," she whispered, her voice choked with hot tears of humiliation.

"Indeed. Get up. I am not finished with you just yet."

Releasing the pressure on her neck he let her rise again, fully aware of her cringing inside as she anticipated his next move. But she did not try to protect herself when his right knee came up sharply before she could straighten fully. With a quiet moan Nuron stumbled back, her eyes full of tears, blinding her. Which was just as well. This way she could not see the pain in his own.

When he finally left his office he nearly walked over Gerran as the short spy came around the corner, obviously to talk to the Dark Lord. He could catch a brief glimpse at the alien woman lying motionless on the floor before the door slid close again and by then Anakin was already blocking his view. Jay Gerran gaped at him, open-mouthed.

"What is it?"

"I-I have a message for you."

"Later. I am on my way to my quarters and do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, of course, Lord-sir."

Baring his teeth at him in a grim smile, Anakin turned around and stormed down the corridor, too agitated to deal with Gerran now and let him live. Finally he had reached the safety of his own cabin and immediately walked up to the viewport to stare moodily into the distance.

"What did you do with her?"

Gasping in surprise Anakin whirled around to face his son. Luke was sitting on the edge of one of the comfortable chairs scattered throughout the Dark Lord's quarters, his blue eyes at the same time cold and troubled. It was an unsettling combination.

"She knew what was waiting for her here."

"I could gather that much. But why?"

"You would not understand, Luke."

"Why? Because I am a Jedi and she is a Sith? Because you are still a Sith?"

"No. Because you are no strategist, no politician. You are a guardian."

"This would mean that it is my duty to guard her too."

"Then you have just failed," Anakin told him cruelly, crossing his hands on his back.

It was a gesture that could mean many things-defiance, acquiescence or simple arrogance-and Luke frowned at his father, unsure of what exactly to make of it. Anakin could feel his son's anguish as clearly as he could feel his own.

"Father, you hurt her despite everything she did for me."

"Are you that important, then? Do not get me wrong, Luke. You are very important to me and I love you dearly. But that is personal. What I did to Nuron I did because it was necessary."

"Necessary?"

"You will not be taken seriously if you are not willing to carry out your threats, Luke. I regret her punishment, very much, because she too is dear to me. But personal is not the same as important."

"Do you realize that you hurt me and Leia too?"

"Never as much as I hurt myself," Anakin whispered coldly.

"There's a happy thought."

"Luke, please leave me alone for now. You will understand, in time."

Rising slowly Luke heaved a tiny sigh. He hung his head for a moment, closing his eyes in dismay. Finally though he sought his father's gaze and smiled at him:

"I understand, I truly do. But maybe, just maybe, this time personal is the same as important. Nuron has not deserved your wrath and you have not deserved to suffer so. I know that you are under a lot of pressure. But you trusted Leia with taking part of your responsibility. And by sharing it she is making you stronger. Nuron is suffering with you. Why don't you trust her now to ease your pain?"

Nodding once at Anakin, he turned around to leave without looking back. His father stared after him in utter amazement. _How much he has grown_, he mused quietly, shaking his head still disbelieving. So much wisdom in one so young. But on the other hand Luke could not grasp the full extent of what was going on. Roj Kell was testing him. And to add insult to injury, he did not only use Luke for his ends but also Nuron, knowing full well that the Dark Lord had no choice but to hurt her.

Never ever before had he punished her deliberately like this. True, there had been some injuries throughout her training, both physical and mental, but that had been well within the normal range between teacher and student. This time though, he had to prove to the Council that his threats were to be taken seriously. If he became lenient now, they would truly begin to doubt his loyalty. Still, it was more than unfortunate that it was Nuron who had to suffer for that.

Dropping into the chair Luke had previously occupied, Anakin leaned back tiredly, closing his eyes. Nuron was so much of a warrior now and so eager to impress her mentor that he had almost forgotten how young she still was. "A wild one," Chi'in had called the sullen orphan when he had first laid eyes on the then ten year old Zabrak girl they had met on Myrk seven years ago. She had not been afraid of Darth Vader's grotesque mask and armor, not at all. Nuron had been curious. Myrk had been a test of the Dark Lord's abilities initiated by Palpatine who knew very well that he had to keep his disciple in check, and, even more important, had to keep his mind off playing dangerous games. And Chi'in had insisted on going along, fearing for his master. And his worry had been justified.

It had taken the Dark Lord two painful weeks to discover the secret of Myrk and how to fight the Ysalamiri's influence. All the while Chi'in had guarded him against the Vornskyr stalking them both every night. The predators had felt drawn to the immense source of life-force created by these two powerful beings and the first week had been full of unpleasant encounters. At first Anakin had sought to protect his apprentice and both had suffered some injuries. Finally Chi'in had been able to convince his master that his own lack of experience in using the Force was actually an advantage, since the absence of the Force affected him less than the Dark Lord. So the Noghri warrior relied only on his hunter instincts in battling off the predators' attacks, a strategy that had proven most effective and allowed Anakin to concentrate on his mission fully.

They had taken Nuron out into the forest then and Anakin had shown her the beauty of life, of the Force. With no kin to hold her on Myrk, she had agreed to follow the Sith to Coruscant. Anakin remembered well the day they had reached the capital to meet with the Emperor. Nuron had been awed by the sheer size of the city and the billions of noises and images assaulting her ears and eyes. "I see you have found yourself another pet," Palpatine had commented contemptuously, making it very clear that he did not approve his Dark Lord's choice of apprentices. Anakin had kept silent, fully aware of the waves of humiliation and hurt pride rolling off Chi'in standing a few paces behind him. When Palpatine had bent down to examine the young Zabrak more closely, he had actually started to smile. "I know her kind. Very effective warriors, but not what you seek, Lord Vader."

Indeed, it was only too true. As Dark Lord of the Sith, the title encompassing both the duties of a strategist and a combat teacher, it was his task to choose and train an apprentice to follow in his foot-steps. Chi'in had been his first choice and although the Noghri was a deadly opponent both with the Force and without, his personality was too protective, especially of his master. He was an effective killer, but no leader and never would be. He cared too much. With Nuron it was much more complicated. She had shown promise at first, her independent and creative mind very open to the Dark Lord's teachings. But she was a warrior and furthermore she had grown up among the Council, always seeking their consent on anything when her teacher was not around. And Palpatine had forced him to spend most of his time on Coruscant.

Anakin had felt the effects of his lack of caring and control most prominently in the past months, as Nuron had continued to defy his orders, following Roj Kell's instructions instead. To her it must seem natural that Kell was the leader of the Sith, now that Palpatine was dead. And Anakin was almost sure that she was acting like any abandoned child would, punishing the offending parent by disobeying him deliberately. Maybe she even believed that the Council was backing her actions, not realizing at all how she was being used in this foolish fight for dominance.

A fact that, in Anakin's mind, only confirmed that she was unfit to take his place. The Council, and especially Roj Kell, had not liked having a former Jedi Knight rise to the position of Chief Strategist and Fleet Commander instead of their kind. Not at all. And this jealousy was exactly what Palpatine had been counting on. With multiple fronts to fight, Anakin had in time given up resisting him, resigning any hope of ever gaining the upper hand in their game. For a long time he had been truly broken and his only choice had been to fully embrace the Dark Side. But now he had taken up the battle again and this time he would bring it to an end. Whether Luke understood or not could not be his concern.

"But it should be, Anakin."

Sighing deeply he closed his eyes without turning to look at his friend.

"Tell me, how can I please everyone, Obi-Wan?"

"You can't."

"Exactly right. So I will end this game with as few casualties as I can manage."

"It has become far too dangerous a game for that."

"In my mind there are no others worth playing."

"But this time there are even more fronts. Mothma, Thrawn, the Sith and your agents. Take care. I have warned you once before."

"It will not go on for much longer, Obi-Wan."

"Master Yoda says that your trials have begun."

"I know. I felt it. And I am doing my best."

"Your best? The way you handled your apprentice-"

"Don't you start too!" Anakin shouted, rising from his seat angrily.

"Anakin. You could have chosen another way."

"Too late for that."

"Indeed. But please, try to take more care in the future."

"I will. I promise."

After Obi-Wan had left, Anakin stood alone at the window for a long time, studying the plains laid out before him and watching the sun set in a glorious blood-red ball of fire. Night was falling quickly on Vjun and finally he decided that there was indeed another solution: he would tell Nuron what exactly he was planning. He owed her that much and maybe, just maybe then she would trust him again.

To his mild surprise he did not find her in his office. Instead of the Zabrak warrior Jay Gerran was waiting for him nervously.

"The message?" Anakin inquired coolly, eyeing the metal box standing on his desk suspiciously.

"Yes, my lord."

Waving his right hand impatiently Anakin snapped: "Well? What are you waiting for?" Gerran bent forward to work the lock, then stood back to let the Dark Lord have a look. Stepping around his desk Anakin frowned deeply. He had the sudden nagging feeling that the message purveyed nothing good. 

The severed alien head staring up at him out of dead, lantern eyes shocked him more than he cared to admit. A Noghri head.

"The message is-" Gerran began tentatively, but was immediately interrupted.

"I have understood, thank you," Anakin growled and looked up to give the agent a long, hard glance. Withering under his steady stare Gerran retreated until he bumped into the wall next to the door.

"Your answer?"

Anakin smiled cruelly: "Guess."

Standing next to Chi'in at the far wall Padmé watched Roj Kell prepare to accept the transmission that had just come trough. It was the first time that the queen had been invited to share any information with the Sith leader and somehow she felt that this did pass as some sort of initiation rite. He gave her a tight smile, then took a step back as the life-sized holo-image of a tall man appeared before him. Padmé did not recognize him at first. And when she did she felt all color drain from her face. His bald head was decorated with long, purple scars contrasting sharply with his deadly white skin. Only his eyes had stayed the same, although, taking a closer look, she noticed that they had turned even colder than she remembered.

"Lord Vader. What news?"

"You know very well why I am calling you, Lord Kell. My son has returned. With Nuron."

"Nuron. How is she?"

"She will recover. Eventually," Anakin replied with a cold smile that chilled Padmé to the bone.

"I was only trying to do you a favor."

"Spare me those lies, Kell. Your so-called favors are messing up my plan."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Are you now." Anakin's mouth twitched with a contemptuous smile. "I have a message for Chi'in. Is he with you?"

"Yes." Waving the Noghri closer Roj Kell returned the Dark Lord's icy stare levelly: "What kind of message?"

But Anakin had apparently chosen to ignore him. Turning his head to look down at the short combat trainer he gave him a curt nod.

"Thrawn is using your people against me. He knows of my bonds to the Noghri and threatens to kill them if I do not surrender."

"What?" Kell exclaimed, suddenly angry. "Lord Vader, I demand that you-"

"I cannot accept his challenge without jeopardizing the plan, Chi'in. And I want to ask you not to interfere. Do not forget who your vows are to."

"I understand, my lord," the Noghri replied calmly, but a certain tremble in his voice betrayed his true emotions.

"Very good. I am counting on your insight here. Do not disappoint my trust."

"I will not, Lord Vader."

"Good. That is all. Lord Kell, do not think that I have forgotten your part in this. And you will pay, just as Nuron has."

Abruptly the connection broke, plunging the room in nearly total darkness for a second before their eyes had grown accustomed to the usual gloomy light. Padmé stepped forward cautiously and put a hand lightly on Chi'in's shoulder. He looked up at her with an ironic smile and she knew that he understood. She shook her head slightly, smiling back. Anakin had chosen to abandon her and her people a long time ago and now he was abandoning another one. Just as he had abandoned the Jedi, sacrificing them for his own ends.

"We will have to keep a close eye on him," Roj Kell mused aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I fear that he is planning to betray us to Thrawn."

"What?"

Padmé was taken aback. But then she realized the truth of this assumption. Yes, it would be just like him to make everyone think themselves safe before he struck. Roj Kell was looking at her pensively, expectantly even, until she found herself prompted to ask:

"Is there any way I can help you?"

"Not yet. my lady, all I can ask of you is to stay patient a bit longer," Kell answered smoothly.

So, Thrawn had finally played his cards and apparently they were better than what Vader had to show for. How unfortunate. Chuckling to himself he shook his head ever so slightly. Again Vader had lied to him with a straight face. He was getting good at that. Roj Kell did not believe one minute that the Dark Lord did not care about the Noghri. And he had just very subtly reminded Chi'in of just who he was bonded to. When the time came the short warrior would turn against Kell. But that would not be necessary, not at all. This business was firmly moving into the hot phase, where there were no rules save one: survival. And Sidious must know that. So, with Vader distracted, he would be able to move his pawns at his leisure. The problem was, of course, that the man he had enlisted to hunt the Dark Lord down was a warlord, heart and soul. His mind was ticking differently than those of both Sidious and Vader. He would not let himself be guided by an amateur. No, Thrawn would make his own choices.

Alarms were wailing throughout the fleet assembled around Vjun and were echoed down on the planet along the hallways of Bast Castle. Something had arrived in the system and was heading straight for the planet. Something huge.

"The Executor," Anakin explained calmly and strode into the comm center where a few officers were trying to raise the Super Star Destroyer. Finally something got through.

"...eeda reporting back for duty. Repeat: Captain Needa reporting back-"

"Needa," Anakin barked into the commlink, "What are you doing here?"

"Your agent freed me."

"Jix?"

"Yes. Why? Didn't you know? I do not understand."

"Get him on the line," the Dark Lord hissed viciously.

"I fear that is impossible right now. He is just trying to bring us into orbit."

Anakin stared at the comm as if it had personally insulted him:

"What? You mean he is actually flying the Executor?"

"Yes, sir. Is there a problem?"

"There will be once he shows his face down here."

"Sir, we have brought someone with us."

"Who is it?"

Piett woke up to the steady sound of a breathing apparatus pumping oxygen into his weakened system and the annoying beeping of a control unit monitoring his heart-beat. He had hung on for dear life throughout the entire voyage, fully expecting not to survive. Now though he was glad he had.

"Congratulations to your appointment to Admiral, Piett," an unfamiliar voice said softly and he turned his head slowly to face the tall human looking down at him out of calm blue eyes. Piett frowned, searching his memory for the stranger's scarred face futilely.

"Do I know you?" he whispered and the other man laughed quietly.

"You should. Captain Needa is recovering too. I fear that I will have to thank Jix after all."

Suddenly realization dawned on Piett: "Lord Vader?"

The man smiled at him: "It took you some time. But it is good to see you again. I had expected you to act as you did, faced with Needa's execution. Unfortunately my agent decided to take matters into his own hands, against my orders. Although he assures me that he was not responsible."

"What are you going to do with him?"

The Dark Lord took a seat on the edge of Piett's bed and continued to smile.

"Actually I am unsure whether I should be mad at him because he defied my orders or because he dared to fly my ship in here."

"I see. So?"

"Nothing drastic. I still have some use for his services."

This time Piett did laugh, although it hurt. Suddenly though he sombered again.

"Lord Vader, there is something you need to know. It concerns your wife-"

"Yes. I know. Captain Needa has informed me of their encounter on Chandrila. He sacrificed his mission to let her escape on Tatooine. I am very grateful for that."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh."

"You should rest now, Piett. The Alliance will need your expertise soon enough."

Swallowing the comment he had been about to utter, Piett fixed the Dark Lord with a curious stare. The Alliance needed him? Interesting. Apparently Lord Vader had never had had any doubt about Piett's loyalty, especially when faced with the impending execution of his long-time friend Lorth Needa. Was that the only reason for Needa's capture? Well. In hindsight it did seem obvious. Shaking his head slowly Piett smiled at the Sith.

"You know, Lord Vader, the Alliance is indeed lucky to have you on their side."

The tall man gave him a quick smile:

"Then they should make the most of it, because it won't last much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving very soon. And that is why I need you here."

"An honor, Lord Vader."

The Dark Lord did not answer, but his smile did not fade either. Giving the Admiral a short nod he whirled around to leave and once again Tomas Piett had the feeling that he had just missed something. A master of manipulation, Thrawn had called his opponent not so long ago. And how very true those words were proving to be. But what would happen when he left? Who would take over? Not himself, that Piett was sure of. His son? Possibly. Well, whoever did get his post surely would be hard pressed to get even remotely close to the Dark Lord's skills.

Luke had joined his sister in her quarters immediately after he had welcomed Jix back and heard what had happened after the agent's report to his father. He had found Nuron huddling next to the Princess, sobbing quietly, and the sight had nearly broken his heart. Apparently his father had demanded another explanation of her and he had not liked what she had told him. Nuron had barely recovered from the punishment the Dark Lord had delivered to her previously, but Luke had the feeling that this time it had been even worse. All three looked up when the door slid open suddenly, revealing Anakin Skywalker's imposing form. His face did not reveal any emotion, but his silence spoke volumes. Nuron returned his gaze defiantly, but when he came forward briskly she flinched back, only to rally herself again with an angry growl.

"We need to talk," Anakin said sharply and dropped into one of the soft chairs opposite from the bed.

"Your turn," Leia prompted quietly and he nodded.

"Yes. My turn indeed. Well, you both know that your mother is alive. Nuron has just told me that she is currently on Korriban."

"Korriban?" Luke asked, confused.

"A secluded planet and home to the Brotherhood of the Sith. Her presence there concerns me and I know that I will have to act soon. Especially with Thrawn breathing down our necks."

"The Noghri?" Luke again.

"Yes. I will not allow him to use them in that manner."

"What is your plan?"

"Very simple. Leia will take over for me, with Needa and Piett to help her. Together they can defeat the Imperial Navy easily."

"What about yourself?"

"I am going after Thrawn."

Leaning back in his chair, Anakin gave them all a slow, cold smile and Luke realized with dread that the real game had only just begun. And this time it was personal.


	10. Encounters

  
  
  
****

Chapter 10 - Encounters

Mara watched the Grand Admiral closely. He was sitting very quietly amidst the glowing displays circling his chair in his very private meditation chamber. It was an almost serene picture, Mara thought quietly. With nothing else to do, she let her mind wander, scrutinizing the recent happenings. They had arrived at the Noghri world Honorgh almost a week ago and Thrawn had immediately made his move. He had explained to her that the Noghri held a special place with the Dark Lord, something she found hard to believe. But the Grand Admiral apparently knew Vader better than she did. It was easy to free a single person, Thrawn had told her, but when the lives of so many were at stake one could not take any risks. Which seemed logical. But they were dealing with Vader, after all, and Vader followed his own logic.

This morning though Jay Gerran had confirmed the Dark Lord's willingness to meet with Thrawn. And Mara was actually pretty excited about that. What was Vader planning to do? He would not surrender just like that, Mara was certain. There must be something he held secret, and the Grand Admiral knew that too. Thrawn had been going on about that at length, actually. But he was certain that Vader would not let the rebels fall without some justified reasons. Of course, the apparent hostilities between the Sith and the Alliance Command seemed very promising in that respect, but not enough. Which was why the Grand Admiral was so concentrated right now. If he could anticipate the Dark Lord's motives he would win. And wouldn't that be fun.

__

"You are making a mistake. And if you leave now I will find you wherever you go. I will find you, Padmé. You will stay here, or suffer my revenge. If you leave now, Padmé, I swear I will kill you."

Those words, spoken in scorn what seemed a lifetime ago were haunting Anakin now. He had regretted them immediately once they were issued, but by then it had already been too late. He remembered Padmé's eyes widening in fear and how she had taken a step back, the small, hurt sobs as he had let her go again. She had not said a thing. And he had been too proud to ask her forgiveness. He had come back to Coruscant, hoping for her insight, her reassurance and strength to soothe that nagging feeling of failure tearing at his soul. How disappointed he had been when Padmé had told him that she was leaving, that she had not trusted him anymore. Had she not seen how much he had needed her back then?

In his lonely battle he had been assaulted from all sides and the tension had been threatening to suffocate him. The Jedi Council had made it clear that they did not approve of his course of action, had sent him to Alderaan of all places to cool down. The peaceful world had done nothing to ease his growing restlessness, the feeling that everything was getting out of control. And then Padmé had left him too. He had felt her withdraw from him then, closing off her heart, only strengthening his fears that he had lost her, had lost everything. And he had known just who to blame.

Fighting Obi-Wan had only been another mistake in a long series.

__

Waking up always was the hardest part. His eyes hurt in the cold lights of the sterile room they had put him in and the chilly air made him shiver. Unable to move at all, he would simply stare up at the ceiling, imagining the stars above, telling himself that he was lying underneath the night sky above Tatooine or Naboo, not confined to his bed, shackled down by these cursed machines. Wishful thinking, he knew. His mouth was swollen and he was almost certain that his jaw had been broken. There was little he remembered of the happenings on Eol Sha. And maybe that was just for the best. He recalled fighting Obi-Wan, his own anger at his one-time friend and master, and the end of Anakin Skywalker.

I am_ Anakin, he reminded himself. Repeatedly._

But he knew very well that nothing was as before. And his captor took great delight in telling him that over and over again. Palpatine's blue eyes regarded him with unmistakable mocking as he stepped closer to the patient hanging on to what little was left of his life. Of himself. Anakin had not even dared to assess his own condition, fearing the worst and loathing what he had let himself become. Leaning closer, the Chancellor smiled coldly.

"Your wife was officially reported dead two weeks ago." His smile deepened. "Apparently she drowned in the lake above Otoh Gunga. Some even speak of murder."

At first his mind froze, his brain shutting down as an icy coldness swept over him, rendering his feelings numb. Dead? Anakin's eyes narrowed for the smallest fraction of a second as he rallied himself and his mind translated the words into their true meaning. Impossible. Obi-Wan would have told him, wouldn't he? If anything happens to me, I want you to keep her safe_, he had asked his friend before leaving for Alderaan on his lonely mission three months before. He had returned only to find that Padmé did not trust him anymore, that no one seemed to trust him at all. He had been furious at Obi-Wan for sending her away, for turning her against him. But still, his friend would have told him if anything had happened to her. _

Two weeks. 

Two weeks ago he had been on his way to Eol Sha. 

Suddenly realizing the truth, Anakin took a deep breath through the machine that had replaced his lungs. Forcing a smile on his dried-out lips, he met Palpatine's gaze levelly.

"Brilliant," he wheezed laboriously, forcing his mouth to cooperate.

"Isn't it though? The Naboo blame the Gungans for her death and some even believe that you killed her yourself. Fools. Your friends have abandoned you long ago, Skywalker. There is no turning back for you."

"But... there is... a way," Anakin whispered weakly, fighting down the pain.

"There always is, my friend. Always. And I can show it to you."

Anakin stared at him for a long time unblinking. Padmé's supposed death would rekindle the animosities between the Gungans and the Naboo she had managed to lay to rest almost a decade ago. The result may very well be a civil war or, knowing Palpatine's plan, even something worse. He would use the tragedy in his favor, pressing for a quick ratification on the Cloning Act. He could even blame the Jedi for having failed to protect the queen. It truly was a brilliant move, one that had trapped his opponent effectively. Anakin might know that Padmé was not really dead, that it had probably been her bodyguard who had been found murdered on Naboo, but who would believe him? Especially now. Obi-Wan had seen him die on Eol Sha.

His life was in Palpatine's hands and the Chancellor was offering to teach him everything there was to know of the game he had started, stumbling into its hidden mazes and traps like a fool. And although Anakin was certain that his plan itself was right and that it was the only way to defeat Palpatine, he also knew that he had indeed a lot to learn until they could meet as equals. It was true what Palpatine had said: he had no friends left. He could not go back. But he could take Palpatine's offer and turn that gift against him. Someday. An old saying came to his mind: patience is the virtue of the warrior. He might have lost this battle, but he could still win the war. Nodding grimly, Anakin made his choice.

"Then show me."

Heaving a deep sigh, Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and shook off the memories. For a long time he simply stared straight ahead, unseeing, and finally an ironic smile appeared on his lips.

"I thought myself really clever back then," he declared, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"You did, indeed."

Anakin smiled at his friend expectantly.

"You believe that I should have said something else?" Obi-Wan inquired coolly.

"Actually yes, but you would only lecture me about pride again."

Throwing up his hands in a defensive gesture, Obi-Wan shrugged in mock discomfort.

"The Force only knows that there is no one alive who could best you at this game. But you are right: pride is not for the Jedi."

Hugging his arms around his legs and drawing them up to his chest Anakin rested his chin on his knees pensively. No one alive. He grimaced in disdain. But Obi-Wan had a point. He still was too proud. And he could only hope that somewhere along the way he could learn that lesson in humility he apparently needed so badly. For now though, he refused to surrender his ego, telling himself that there was no one who could defeat him, although Thrawn had made quite an impressive try. As long as he remained aloof, shielding his emotions from any unwelcome intrusion, he was invulnerable. His children were very capable of taking care of themselves, and if not, there were always ways to help them without taking an active part, as Nuron had proven with Luke. There was always a way. At least that was what he believed.

"You are right, Obi-Wan, I know. But sometimes pride can be a very effective shield."

"Are you sure that you really need it?"

Anakin stared blankly at his friend before he answered in a small voice:

"Yes."

Obi-Wan folded his arms in front of his chest and shook his head ominously, gaining himself an angry growl from the Dark Lord.

"You are trying to hold on to them and keep them apart at the same time. But you must realize that this cannot work in the long run, Anakin. You told Master Yoda once that you have never learned to forgive, but you did with me, didn't you? In the end?"

"Yes," came the sullen reply.

"Then why can't you just surrender your pride too?"

"Surrender is a greater pain than you might imagine."

"For you, yes. But you are running up against a wall right now and surrender is your only way to break through. Don't you see? Neither your strength nor your wits can help you there."

"Palpatine broke me by turning my feelings against me."

"Forget him, Anakin. You of all people should know that a general who does not share the life of his troops will lose their trust. You are only human, after all."

"I cannot allow myself to become weak now. Maybe later, but not now."

"Well, I surely am not going to force you to do anything, even if I could. But when the time comes I hope that you will make the right choice."

"The right choice," Anakin snorted then continued in a more somber tone: "Tell me, what did Padmé think of what happened back then?"

"At first her mind was rigid with fear, understandably, and it took me long hours to convince her that there was no possibility whatsoever that you of all people would have made the mistake of confusing her with Sabé. In the end though she did come to see the truth. And I did too. You had gone too far, but I was certain that you could still come back."

"Is that why you let Luke keep his true name?"

"To mark the way home for you. Padmé was furious."

"And that was why she left Tatooine?"

"To be with her daughter for some time and away from me. She thought I had betrayed her by taking your side. And when I realized later that you were indeed lost I became very worried. But by then it was too late to change what had already been done."

Anakin did not reply and finally Obi-Wan faded away, leaving his friend alone to ponder the many questions their conversation had sparked in his mind. Anakin was preparing to meet with Thrawn and time was running out. Although he had allowed the Imperial warlord to gain the upper hand, or at least had made Thrawn believe to, there were still a few factors to take care of. Convincing the Alliance Command to accept Leia as new leader was one of them. And so far he had not found the time to talk to Nuron and he was not sure if he should reveal anything to her after all, not with Padmé on Korriban with Roj Kell. Of course, Chi'in was also still there to keep an eye on her, but still... And he was not certain if Nuron was completely loyal to him anymore.

A difficult situation. Sighing deeply he rose. One step at a time. He would have to think about this and soon, but right now he did not feel up to developing any effective plan, not with what Obi-Wan had told him. For now he just needed some time alone to sort out his feelings and thoughts. Anakin knew very well that he had already given up moving unseen in favor of throwing Thrawn off balance, and thereby he had made himself seem more vulnerable. Which he was not in the least. Thrawn might believe that the Alliance did not trust him or the former Imperial troops, but what he saw was not the same as what was truly going on. When Leia took over everything would change.

But now the Grand Admiral thought that he had found a flaw in the design of the Dark Lord's plan: the Noghri. Anakin had not been best pleased when Palpatine had given the responsibility for their mission deployments and the control over their home-planet over to Thrawn when the Grand Admiral had left for the Unknown Regions. The Noghri used a formality that the Admiral did not care for at all and he did make them feel that too. In short, he did not care. Well, time to make him do so. And if not for the Noghri, then for someone else. 

Months ago he had prepared his battle-ground, sending Chi'in into the Unknown Regions on a spy mission that had confirmed his suspicions concerning the Grand Admiral. The admiral's people, the Chiss, were living at the very edge of disaster and now they had been deprived of the Admiral's badly needed genius. Anakin had developed his initial plan further, using the information Chi'in had brought him, and now he would lure Thrawn to a certain planet for negotiations. A planet that had been cleared of any dangers by Nuron, also months ago. He growled softly in remembrance of her assignment. She had failed back then, and her failure was still haunting her. It was frustrating, really, that she had so little backbone at times. Anakin sighed deeply. But he cared for her still. And somehow he would manage to make all of his cruelty up to her. Someday.

"Look at that, will ya?" Jix exclaimed in disgust, gesturing over the endless rows of nutrient bubbles lining the crew quarters aboard the Executor. Leia and Mon Mothma had been following him quietly, both wearing thoughtful expressions. The rebel leader stepped forward cautiously, frowning, and touched one of the cylinders tentatively:

"How curious. And you say that there are more on the other decks?"

"Yes."

"Very strange. What are those?"

"Cloning tanks," Leia replied calmly.

"Clones?" Mon Mothma asked in bewilderment.

The Princess nodded. She did not like the feel of this ship, not at all. Apart from a team of scientists they were the only ones alive on board and it made her skin crawl. She had accompanied Jix on his first scouting round through the Super Star Destroyer and had shared their findings with Admiral Piett. He had been the one who had filled her in on the clones. Since the Empire did lack sufficient troops, Grand Admiral Thrawn had had the glorious idea of manning the Executor with a crew consisting mostly of clones. It had been thought as a last resort, but considering the Empire's current state it was indeed time for desperate measures.

"Thrawn is apparently on his way to some secret location to get the missing pieces for growing them," Leia explained softly," Genetic material has already been taken and stands ready for the process."

This ship felt like a tomb, a giant grave. That was what made her so uncomfortable. She wanted to get off board and fast.

"How did he know about all this?"

"Lord Vader sent him a message through Mara, I believe, some datacards containing valuable information."

The moment she had said it Leia knew it had been a mistake. Mon Mothma turned towards her, incredulous at first, then full of anger.

"He did what?"

"I-"

"That is treason, do you realize that?"

"I am sure he had his reasons."

"He always does, doesn't he?"

Leia's face hardened and when she replied her voice was wintry cold.

"It does not matter. What does are the results." 

"Have you come so far then? To tell me that the ends justify the means?"

"No. Not at all. But you cannot just assume that he was wrong in doing so. You cannot be certain that moving the way he did, he did not he save the lives of thousands who would have died in a senseless battle to gain control of this ship."

"And you are certain of that?"

"This ship is huge and running it does cost a fortune. To us it is of no use and the Empire lacks the resources too. Don't you see? Lord Vader has offered Thrawn this way out and I am sure that he did not do it out of compassion or anything. There is another purpose behind that."

"Which one?"

Leia clicked her mouth shut. She did not know if Anakin wanted the Alliance Command to know exactly what he was planning to do. They might go so far and try to prevent him from leaving. Gritting her teeth Leia realized her mistake: by keeping silent she had made Mon Mothma suspicious, she could feel it. What a mess.

"Ladies?"

Jix was standing a few meters apart, behind the rebel leader, and his right hand was hovering dangerously close to the blaster hanging from his belt. Leia smiled at him reassuringly. Turning towards Mon Mothma, the Princess' expression became serious once more:

"Have you ever heard about the strategy of courting the enemy? Making him feel safe? Estranging his most trusted advisors and gaining the support of his people?"

"Yes. Of course. And that is what Lord Vader is doing?"

"No. This is what _we_ must do. Lorth Needa and Tomas Piett are counted among the best Imperial command has to offer and both are with us now. Thrawn has been relieved of his command and he is left with only one ship, maybe two. The government is under public pressure and what people want is peace and stability. The Empire has been thrown into chaos. This is our chance."

"What about Thrawn? Won't they call him back?"

"I am almost sure of that. And here time is against us. Which is exactly why Lord Vader is leaving."

"He will meet with the Grand Admiral? He will truly surrender? To what purpose?"

"Frankly, I do not know. But he will keep Thrawn off our backs. Our task is taking control of Coruscant. Now."

To Leia's great surprise Mon Mothma's anger faded and she smiled at the Princess warmly.

"Thank you. I must admit that Lord Vader has taught you very well. And although I still believe you are far too young for this sort of responsibility, I fear I will have to trust his judgement once more."

"Needa and Piett will be helping me."

Mon Mothma sighed deeply.

"Lord Vader has outmaneuvered us and now all we can do is stand aside and offer you our support. Which we will do, of course. I had, for a time, forgotten the purpose of all this, that it is for the best of everyone, nor for our own personal gain. To get taught that lesson by Darth Vader of all people is, in a way, very humiliating. I guess that is why we refused to see the truth at first. And because of his absolutely infuriating behavior," she added with a tiny smile.

"He can be pretty demanding at times, yes," the Princess agreed slowly.

Why the sudden change? Mon Mothma had been absolutely furious after their retreat from Hoth and very hostile towards Leia's father. There must be something behind all this, she mused inwardly. A slight frown appeared on Leia's face as her suspicion deepened. There was someone she needed to talk to very soon.

She was standing at a window, very straight, her head held high and her eyes fixed into the distance. Approaching her, Anakin could feel her longing, her uneasiness and the pain. He came to a halt a few steps behind her and studied her reflection in the transparisteel viewport. Nuron's eyes were yellow slits and her mouth was drawn tight in a stubborn pout. For a while neither said a word. Finally Anakin decided to make the first move. Closing the distance he laid a hand gently on her shoulder and immediately she tensed, as if expecting the punishment to continue.

"I will not hurt you," he told her quietly, but did not let go.

"It is not my place to question your actions, Lord Vader."

He smiled at the defiance in her tone, her stiff-backed pride.

"True, indeed. But neither is it mine to treat you like a child."

She turned around in surprise.

"I am a Sith. I obey the Dark Lord. I am not a child."

"You are an individual. And you are responsible for your actions. Which is why I punished you. Not because you are a Sith. Or a child."

"But you said... You said that you own me."

"You are, among everything else, a soldier, Nuron. And in that you are mine. This is something I teach all of my agents. I will tolerate their independent actions, but only so far. I explicitly forbade you to interfere. Yet you chose to ignore my orders."

"Lord Kell said-"

"Roj Kell has nothing to say on that matter. I carry the responsibility for the success of this operation. I alone am in command."

"But-"

"There is no but. He is lucky to still be alive. As you know very well. I came here to apologize, Nuron, but I can see that you still are not inclined to see the error of your ways."

"You told me once that I have to stand for what I believe in."

"Yes. So?"

"I believe in honesty, Lord Vader. And I believe in you. And for a time I thought that you believed in me too. What has changed?"

"You have, Nuron. You have lost your independence. Why I know that? Because else you would have saved my son not because Lord Kell told you to, but because you would have understood my request as a message to you."

"What message?"

"To remember what I have taught you. That simple, Nuron. But I realize too that I have been away for too long, that I did not have the time to finish your training properly. You must have felt incomplete and Roj Kell eagerly moved in to fill you with his dreams of glory. Am I right?"

Nuron stared at him, her yellow eyes unfathomable. Still, Anakin could feel the sudden feeling of betrayal slam into her as she finally understood what exactly he had punished her for. Taking a long step away from him she swallowed hard, setting her mouth in a grim line. Without another word she whirled around and stormed down the corridor, vanishing from sight. Anakin shook his head slowly, refraining from monitoring her feelings and thoughts through the Force. He had made the first step, but the next one would have to come from her. It would take her some time to sort out her desires and wishes, to admit her errors and to accept what she had learned. But in the end Nuron would understand that she had let herself become trapped. And as a warrior, she would not tolerate that at all.

Meditating in his small room, Luke was well aware of his sister approaching even before she tentatively knocked at the door. Rising gracefully he went over to open it for her. He gave her a warm smile and hugged her tightly before leading her over to sit on the bed. Leia stared at him, her dark eyes hard and questioning.

"How was your trip to the Executor?"

"Interesting. Did you talk to Mon Mothma?"

Luke winced slightly at the accusation. "They came to me, actually. The three of them. They wanted to know if you had changed in any way."

"I see. And what did you tell them?"

"It was ridiculous. Do you know that they actually thought that Father was turning you into a Sith?" He barked a small laugh but Leia kept very still. So he continued more earnestly: "I told them that he was teaching you strategy and that this has got nothing to do with the Force. He does not even use it himself when planning his moves." 

"He did teach me about the Force too," Leia explained coolly, daring him to say anything against that. Luke looked at her pensively.

"And how did you feel about it?"

"Good, actually," she replied, just a bit too flippantly.

Luke gave her an uneasy smile, sensing that there was more behind that comment. Was she perhaps afraid that the Command's concerns were justified? If so, she was badly mistaken. Maybe she had felt it too, but chosen to ignore it, but their father was not at all what he seemed.

"Do you know that Nuron was his apprentice before you?"

She shook her head slightly.

"I am fairly certain that Father did not teach her only strategy and tactics either. He lectured her about the Force, about responsibility, about Life and about being a guardian."

"Sounds like your Master Yoda."

"Doesn't it?"

"You mean he has taught her how to be a Jedi Knight?"

Throwing up his hands helplessly Luke started pacing the floor:

"I am not sure where exactly Father stands on all this. He obviously has a different point of view from Master Yoda and I blame that on his life as a warrior, constantly fighting. No wonder his vision got warped quite a bit. He punished Nuron and felt bad about it afterwards - I could feel his pain across the room, you know? But he thinks emotions will make him weak. Which prompts the question who he is expecting to fight. Thrawn? I do not believe that this would trouble him so. No. There is something else. And when he told us that Mother is with the Sith on Korriban I got it."

"Got it?"

"The Sith, Leia, are the key. This whole plan is nothing but an elaborate ruse to distract them from realizing his true intent. The fact that he is helping the Alliance win the war is just a welcome side effect. Didn't you ask yourself why he would ever consider joining Thrawn?"

"And did you ever ask yourself why he never told us about them? That there are more?"

"Well, no. I guess he thinks the less we know, the less we are in danger. Nuron says he is the Sith's battle-leader and that he is responsible for the whole plan."

"You talked to her?"

"You did too. I found her in his office, after - you know."

"Soothing her?"

Luke blushed slightly: "You would have done the same in my place. Anyway. She said as Dark Lord, the Sith Council has to follow his orders in war-times. I guess that is the whole reason why he agreed to take this post as-"

"Executor," Leia prompted him with a small smile.

"Yes. I know what you mean. He has planned this long before he ever became Darth Vader, I believe. And you know what that means, don't you?"

When he saw her eyes widen in understanding, Luke smiled down at his sister warmly.

"I do not like the way the Alliance Command sees him," she said suddenly and Luke simply nodded. "We should talk to them. They trusted you because they know you have been trained as a Jedi. They will trust him too when they realize what he really is. Who he is."

"They will be afraid, Leia." 

"Why should they? He is our father. He is a Jedi Knight."

"He is too dangerous."

"What?"

"You know Mon Mothma. She does not like people being smarter than herself."

They shared a laugh. "You are right," Leia admitted finally. "Unfortunately. And I can see that you have learned a lot on Dagobah."

"She will try to get back in control once he is gone."

"I know. She already is trying to make me feel accepted. But I do not mind her taking over. She knows what she wants and what she wants is good. She is much more experienced at politics than I am and I will gladly learn from her. As long as she lets me do my job first."

The Alliance Command had followed the Dark Lord's call and now they were all assembled again in the Castle's huge meeting room, a bit forlorn, only the five of them. Mon Mothma was seated between her generals, as usual, facing Leia and Anakin across the table. Once everyone had settled down, Anakin did not waste any time. Rising gracefully he gestured towards the holoproj and almost immediately an image of Coruscant materialized, spinning slowly above the table's smooth surface.

"With the loss of the Executor and Admiral Piett the government is facing increasing pressure from the people. Our sources report that more and more protests are being voiced and there is a mutual call for peace and safety from random attacks by Imperial troops. They are as afraid of their government as the government is afraid of us. Grand Admiral Thrawn has been replaced and it will take some time, even if they call him back, for him to return to Coruscant. In the mean-time my best guess is that Admirals Griff and Ozzel, the most senior members of the Navy Command, will take over."

"Have you heard anything from our teams on the planet?" Mon Mothma asked suddenly.

"Not yet."

"And that does not worry you?"

"No. If they had been discovered we would have heard by now. So we will assume that they are in position and ready to strike. Princess Leia has prepared the plans for the attack on Coruscant. Princess, if you please?"

Taking his seat again, he watched Leia stand up, just a little bit flustered by the intent gazes of the three people facing her. She bent over the holoproj controls, staring hard at the image. Straightening again, Leia cleared her throat once and nodded at the small assembly thoughtfully.

"The purpose of this operation will be not only the conquest of the capital, but also a symbol of unity. The Imperial government has lost the support of its people and they are looking to the Navy to save their necks, at the same time fearing a renewed military rule. With our covert operations we have made sure that the public does not harbor any love for the military and the government knows that too. And we will have to make good use of those contrasting sentiments."

Two more planets appeared, while the image shrunk to a smaller scale.

"We have to distract the military enough to assure an easy victory. Thanks to Jixton's interference they will be expecting us to strike at Gyndine and we will, with a superior force. At the same time another attack will be lead on Duro, drawing more ships away from Coruscant. And while they are occupied, our strike teams will make their move and infiltrate the Imperial Palace. When our main task force arrives," pushing a button Leia let a fleet of five Star Destroyers and five capital warships of different types converge on the planet, "the sentinel ships left behind by the Navy will certainly not be taken by surprise, and I daresay that the government will expect this battle to turn in the Empire's favor. Their major worry will be a public uprising. And by the time they realize that the enemy is already right on their door-step it will be too late."

"But they will not give up without a fight," General Dodonna injected.

"No. The Navy will strike back, I am certain of that, but Coruscant will be secured without a fight. And that is most important."

"How are you proposing to make the Navy surrender then?"

"Without the government's support they cannot survive. With no goal to reach and nothing to defend, their resolve will be broken. Unity will be torn apart when the troops realize that they are fighting a losing battle. They will surrender. Trust me."

"Will you be leading the attack yourself, Princess?"

"No. I am entrusting our Gyndine fleet into the able hands of General Dodonna and Admiral Piett." She smiled at their surprise. "Captain Needa will take command of the Duro operations. To forestall your questions: I myself will leave for Coruscant, once our main force is in position and the attacks on Duro and Gyndine have started."

Mon Mothma nodded slowly while General Dodonna's eyes narrowed. He had realized the purpose of this setup apparently. This way each of the commanders would be dependent on the other's success. There would be no back-stabbing, no rivalry, just one common goal.

"What about General Rieekan?"

"He will accompany me to Coruscant, together with Luke Skywalker."

"And Lord Vader?"

"Is leaving today," Anakin told them and rose. "If all is settled then?"

"You are leaving?"

"Just what I said, Mon Mothma."

"Alone?"

"No. I will be taking my aide with me."

"And, if I may ask, where are you going?"

"You may ask, but you may not get an answer."

She scowled at him. "Mind your manners. What about your agent? Is she leaving too?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Then this only leaves us to wish you good luck on whatever your mission might be."

"Thank you. I will give your regards to the Grand Admiral."

"Do that, Lord Vader, do that." This time the Alliance leader smiled openly. "And may the Force be with you."

"Always."

When Leia and Luke went to see their father off in his chambers a few hours later, they found Wrenga Jixton lurking in the hallway in front of the door, looking quite miserable. When he saw the twins approaching though, he straightened up from his slouch, his expression turning passive, even arrogant. Leia smiled at him warmly.

"Jix, what's up?"

"Nothing. I am just - waiting," he added, shooting an annoyed glance at the still closed door.

Leia followed his gaze, frowning.

"But I can feel him in there. Why-"

Stopping herself short she blushed at Jix' angry scowl. He threw up his hands in disgust and started pacing in front of the twins, growling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Luke asked as gently as he could.

"I said," Jix almost shouted, "that he is ignoring me. Completely."

"The Executor? Is that it? He is still mad at you?"

"Mad? If he were mad at me I would probably be in intensive care, sharing the room with Piett. But he doesn't even seem to care, you know? He knows that I have been waiting out here for half an hour!"

The twins shared a glance and Leia raised her eyebrows knowingly. Wrenga Jixton hated being ignored and he especially hated being ignored by the Dark Lord. They both could feel that the Corellian was at the brink of despair right now, desperately seeking some reaction to his disobedience, some acknowledgement for his reckless endeavor. Sighing deeply, Leia stepped forward to pat his shoulder amiably, thereby stopping him in his tracks. He stared down at her, his blue eyes throwing angry sparks, but gradually his face softened again and in the end she could feel him relax a bit.

"We'll talk to him, all right?"

"You think that will help?" he replied gruffly.

"Probably not, but we can certainly try."

Just then the door opened and Leia turned around to see her father stride out of his room, eyes fixed thoughtfully into the distance. They fell in step with him, half-running to keep up, as he made his way for the Castle's main landing pad where a shuttle was already waiting for him. Leia shot a glance at Luke, who was grinning openly. They could both feel the stiff hurt pride in their father and Jix' anger at the Dark Lord. The tension between the two men was almost palpable, and furthermore the whole affair was getting ridiculous.

"Will you two be all right?"

Leia almost jumped at the sudden sound of her father's voice.

"I guess so. They seem relatively tame now that everything is settled."

"Good. Luke, I want you to keep an eye on Nuron."

"No problem."

"In your place I would not be so sure of that, son."

"Understood. And who will take care of you? Gerran?"

"Gerran?" Jix yelped, scandalized, from somewhere in the back of the small group.

Whirling around abruptly Anakin brought the agent up short, looming over the startled Corellian like a huge black cloud.

"You object?" he asked very softly and very coldly.

"It will be dangerous," Jix answered weakly and Leia could really bear with him.

A cruel smile appeared on the Dark Lord's lips.

"At least he is following my orders."

"You did not say that you did not want the Executor here!" the other man shouted defensively.

"I didn't, did I? I also distinctly remember myself telling you that your operation was to remain secret. Secret. Have you ever heard of that word? Does it, in your mind, encompass stealing a 12.800 meter long Super Star Destroyer more or less under the eyes of the Imperial Navy?"

"I-"

"Spare me, Jix. You are staying here."

"What? That is-"

"Unfair? Was that the word you were looking for?"

Clamping his mouth shut, Jix simply stared up at him. Anakin gave him a triumphant smile, turned around again and left, with Luke by his side, not looking back once. Remaining behind sullenly, Jix folded his arms in front of his chest, clearly hurt. For an instance Leia hesitated before following her father and brother, trying to find any way to soothe the agent.

"I'll be okay, Princess. Just go ahead."

"We'll talk later, all right?"

"Sure."

Anakin strode onto the landing pad only to find Nuron waiting for him. She was facing him proudly and he could feel the sudden tension rising from Luke by his side. Clearly the boy was expecting another confrontation. Motioning for him to stay behind the Dark Lord approached the warrior casually. She stood at ease at the lowered landing ramp of his ship and it was clear that she had made a decision. Good. Nodding at her once he hooked his thumbs behind his belt, waiting for her to talk. She hesitated for a moment, clearly taken aback by the fact that he was forcing her to make the first step, something reserved only for emergencies. Custom demanded that she, as a common warrior, wait until she was given permission to speak. It annoyed Anakin greatly that Nuron apparently had not yet managed to come to terms with what he had told her and what he was expecting of her. She was still unsure of herself. _Well, what did you expect in such a short time?_ he asked himself resignedly.

"I have heard that you are leaving, Lord Vader," she began, and the accusation in her tone for not having been informed by him first rankled immensely.

"So?"

"Do you have any orders for me?"

"Yes, I do. You will go to Wayland and prepare everything for the Grand Admiral's arrival."

Nuron flinched visibly, but then her face hardened again. "I will do as you say. And this time I will not fail you."

"You did not fail your mission back then, you failed yourself."

She stiffened at that, her glowing eyes blank. But Anakin was hurting her deliberately with the past. Nuron was unable to overcome herself and it was his duty as her master to forge her into what she needed to be. Stronger. Far stronger than this. He watched her impassively for a while, letting her wonder. But when he spoke again his tone was completely earnest: "You did not trust yourself then, but the question is, what do you think now?"

"I trust the faith you have in me."

__

That is not enough, Anakin thought almost sadly. Aloud he said: "So you _do_ trust me?"

"I am not sure anymore. I... have a feeling that I know what you are planning. Please. Think about it once more."

Her voice had dropped to a soft whisper and only then did Anakin realize what she must be going through. He had given her a home on Korriban, people to care for her and an upbringing that was designed to prepare her for her destiny to come. A glorious one as a warrior, as a strategist, a Sith. She had grown up in the belief that the Sith were invincible, that one day she would rule by their side. And now he was going to take that dream from her. Just as he had destroyed her hopes of taking his place one day. Truly shocked at what a mess he had made. Anakin shook his head slowly and reached out to touch her shoulder. But she took a step back, evading him, her face a show of cold pride.

"I did not mean to hurt you like this, Nuron."

"You did not care," she shot back hoarsely.

"Yes, you are right. I did not see you as the very capable young warrior you are, but as a tool for my plans. I realize now that thinking that way was a mistake. But unfortunately this is neither the place nor the time to make it undone. All I can say is that I am sorry."

Nuron did not answer but he could see her jaw working furiously to keep her from blurting out a reply that she feared might sound childish or immature or even unprofessional. For that was how she had seen herself so far and what she had hoped her mentor had seen in her too. A professional, an equal even, maybe.

"I am sorry for disappointing you like this," she said finally, her voice choked with silent tears.

Brushing past him she left, ignoring Luke standing in a respectable distance that would have prevented him from overhearing their conversation. He was looking at her thoughtfully, then came forward to join his father at the ship. Both men turned around, watching as Leia hurried onto the pad, frowning at the warrior headed in the opposite direction. The two women's eyes locked for a moment and then Nuron nodded at the Princess a quiet acknowledgement, the finality of it nearly breaking Anakin's heart.

"I have been such a fool," he whispered, remembering Obi-Wan's words. But he had tried, hadn't he?

"You did well. But it could have been better," Luke said quietly and again his father was helpless in the face of the young Jedi's astoundingly mature wisdom and insight.

"What is it that I am doing wrong? Can you tell me?"

"Well. Master Yoda would say that you have to find out by yourself. But maybe I can give you a hint by reminding you of just who taught you to play this game."

Leia's arrival prevented any answer, but Anakin understood well enough. Of course. That was what Obi-Wan had told him too. And Padmé had been shocked when he had proposed using calculated manipulation in her quest to bring the Republic back to a democracy. Although a deft politician herself, she had always refrained from discrediting an opponent with false evidence and uncalled for accusations. He was acting like a Sith, and worse, he was acting just like Palpatine. But he had been aware of that, hadn't he? Which was exactly why he was leaving the field to Leia now. She was so much like her mother. Even now, looking down at her smiling face Anakin could see Padmé's features in hers, and once again he vowed that he would never let his daughter be hurt the way he had hurt her mother.

"Are you all right?" she asked tentatively, a concerned smile on her lips.

"Yes," he answered weakly and stepped forward to embrace her: "Take care, Princess."

"Jix and Luke will be watching over me, so don't you worry."

Letting go of her again, Anakin hugged Luke tightly, regretting that he had had so little time for him after his son had returned from Myrk. But he would make up for that later, when all of this was over. Somehow.

"May the Force be with you," he said, smiling as Luke turned his clear blue eyes up to look at him.

"Just come back to us."

Luke found Nuron practicing in one of the more abandoned parts of Bast Castle. She had selected a huge chamber on the uppermost floor overlooking the distant plains and the sky painted red with the setting sun's dying light. The warrior was going through her fencing exercises with a fluid grace, moving from one pose to the next in a never-ending dance. Luke stood watching her for a long time until she stopped abruptly in a high guard position, her back forming a straight line with her arms, her neck and right leg, with her blade stabbing down, blocking an imaginary overhand blow. Shutting down the lightsaber she straightened up again and turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, it sounds a bit strange, but I do feel out of place here. Everyone seems to know what they are supposed to do and even though Leia says she'll be happy to have me along, I get the feeling that she has other things to worry about."

"The attack on Coruscant."

"Yes."

"And you came up here to seek what, distraction?" She smiled at the thought of that.

"Maybe."

Their eyes locked and for a moment Luke felt electrified, just looking at her. Nuron's yellow eyes were like shining mirrors of gold, reflecting the dying light of the sun. He smiled a bit at her beautiful face. But the spell had been broken and already the warrior was moving towards the windowpane to gather up her long cloak that she had left there. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt she ignored Luke deliberately, or so he thought.

"And why have you truly come?" she asked suddenly, her tone too light, hiding her nervousness. And nervous she was, that he could feel.

"To talk," Luke answered and started walking towards her slowly.

"Just that?"

Whirling around she faced him again and this time the coldness in her stance was unmistakable. The young Jedi stopped short, trying to understand what exactly was going on with her.

"Well. Yes."

"And what about?"

He shrugged again: "Whatever."

"Small talk?" Nuron snorted and shook her head. Heading for the door she was smiling to herself.

"Nuron," he called her softly and she looked over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Whatever you do, consider the consequences. Revenge and unforgiveness are the way to the dark side and I think I understand enough of the Sith to know that the dark is not your way, Nuron."

She did not answer, but her eyes flickered for a second before she turned back towards the door and left without looking back again. Luke bit his lower lip in frustration. He had not intended to come up here to lecture her at all. But it was strange how just being around her shook him off-balance and confused him. Shaking his head he smiled. Confusion was not for the Jedi. He would have to talk to her properly. Once she was back they would have all the time in the galaxy.

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace a few clicks away from Nar Shadaa and the Wilde Karrde was already waiting for them there, hanging lazily in open space. Hailing the freighter, Han's fingers drummed over the comm console in an impatient rhythm that was getting on Chewbacca's nerves.

"All right, all right!" Han told his co-pilot defensively when the Wookiee roared at him.

"Millennium Falcon, you got some problems?" Karrde asked coolly.

"No, not at all," the Corellian huffed indignantly.

"Good. Because we might get some over here."

"What do you mean?"

"Check your sensors and tell me what you see off starboard."

Han frowned at his display: "A Star Destroyer?"

"Headed our way. My guess is that we have landed right in its exit vector."

"Then we should get out of it fast, don't you think?"

Throttling up the ship to full speed Han let the Falcon glide into formation with the Wilde Karrde and they made their way towards the planet side by side. Undoubtedly the smuggler chief's sensor officer was eyeing his readouts just as critically as Chewbacca. But so far the huge warship had not seemed inclined to even acknowledge their presence, let alone tried to hail them. So far, so good. Swinging in a wide arc to the right, they put a bit more distance between themselves and the Destroyer, just in case.

"Are you running or what?" Karrde asked suspiciously.

"No, just a bit of caution here. Wanna come along? I just want to get out of their guns' reach."

"That does sound reasonable."

But the sudden maneuver had not remained undetected. The Imperial ship changed its course ever so slightly, gliding smoothly towards the two freighters. Han watched the Destroyer loom ever closer, unsure of what to do. If they tried to flee now they would surely have a few TIEs on their trail before they could ever make the jump to safety. 

"Any ideas?" he asked Chewie under his breath, his eyes fixed straight ahead. The Wookiee growled slowly. "Yes, you're right. She is too well known. But we got her into Coruscant and out, so maybe we can manage one Star Destroyer also."

"Unidentified freighter, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Relentless. State your business."

Han felt all color drain from his face. The Relentless? Grand Admiral Thrawn's personal flagship? Moaning softly he hesitated before answering the call.

"Er, we are in need of some repairs and fuel."

"It is a long flight from Gyndine, isn't it, Millennium Falcon?" a new voice asked smoothly and Han felt his heart skip a beat. That was him! Had to be. Thrawn himself. Oh man.

"Indeed. Sir," he added as an after-thought. There was a small laugh on the other end.

"Well, enjoy your stay on Nar Shadaa. The Chimaera sends her regards."

"Really? How - nice."

He was going to let them go! He truly was-

"She will be arriving here shortly, by the way. So if I were you I would finish my business as quickly as possible."

"Don't you worry," Han replied sourly and cut the transmission. "Real clever. Thank you so much. Karrde!"

"I heard it, Solo. He sounds like a nice guy, doesn't he?" 

"Slick. Reminds me of someone else, actually."

"So, what do we do now? Head home to base?"

"No."

"No? You want to sit here waiting for the Chimaera to arrive?"

"No, it was true what I told Thrawn. We really need fuel and the forward deflector could use some work."

"Great. Now you are telling me. Well. I know some people. Just follow us. And try not to get lost."

"Just lead the way."

The Wilde Karrde headed towards the distant planet at full speed and when they hit the atmosphere Han cursed wildly, cutting power to a minimum to compensate for the defective shield. They had almost lost sight of the other ship when they turned into the maze of the vertical city of Nar Shadaa, but Chewie's sharp eyes spotted the smuggler again soon. Dancing through the traffic wildly the two freighters mad their way deeper and down, into the underground. It was a twenty-minute flight of near catastrophes and confusing maneuvers, but in the end the Millennium Falcon touched down unharmed next to the Wilde Karrde on the landing pad of what looked like a repair shop.

Han powered down his ship and sighed deeply before leaving the cockpit, following Chewie aft. Han nodded at the fifteen Alliance troopers, but most of them returned that friendly gesture with a grim glare. The Corellian simply shrugged. It had, after all, not been his fault that the ride had been so rough. Waving them onward, he followed his co-pilot down the landing ramp, where Karrde was already waiting for them. "Welcome to Nar Shadaa," he said with a mocking smile. Indicating the tall man standing next to him he gave Han a nod:

"This is Shug Ninx, who owns this place. Say hello to Han Solo and Chewbacca."

Ninx nodded: "We know each other." 

Laughing quietly Karrde shook his head. "Of course. Come on. We don't have much time."

Han and Shug shook hands and shared a smile. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

Han shrugged. "Well, we have been keeping busy."

"So I heard. You are with the Rebels now?"

"Most of the time."

"Karrde has made a deal with them too."

"Yeah, I know. Listen. An Imperial Star Destroyer just pulled out of the system. Anyone know what they wanted?"

"I could make inquiries."

"Good. That would be great. You tell me who can give me that information and I go and get it while you take care of the Falcon."

"Done."

The sound of the turbolift's servo-motors as the car came up to the highest level filled the silent chamber with an eerie song. But Darth Sidious was already expecting his visitor. He had felt her arrive hours ago, her mind an angry beacon flashing in the darkness of her soul. So, Lord Vader's little Sith bitch was here. He remembered her, if only because of her resemblance to his very first apprentice, Darth Maul. She even bore his last name, didn't she? Nuron Sarin, yes that was it. Settling down on the throne, an exact copy of the one back on Coruscant, the Sith Master smiled to himself knowingly. She might become useful, that one. So fierce and yet so vulnerable. Her reasons for coming here were unimportant. She could not possibly know what was awaiting her in the bowls of the Wayland mountains. 

The door to the lift slid open and she exited the car cautiously. Yet, as she moved closer, Sidious realized that she did not hesitate at all. Had she been here before? Of course she had! Rising from his seat impatiently, he called her name. She stopped her advance, uncertainty flashing across her mind in an instance.

"Who are you?" A young voice, full of determination and fear. 

"Come closer, my child," he answered calmly, his voice dropping to a pleasant purr. In response the red blade of her lightsaber came to life in an angry hiss.

"I am warning you," she called. "I killed one such as yourself before."

Chuckling softly Sidious waved her closer and she had no choice but to comply. She was strong in the Force, but not that strong either. "I thought as much. The guardian I had left to protect this place was gone, reportedly dead, when I arrived here."

"You? But Lord Sidious did-" He heard her quiet gasp across the distance that still separated them.

"Yes, little one. I am alive."

Mara stood next to the Grand Admiral as the Relentless moved towards her jump-point slowly, leaving Nar Shadaa behind. The encounter with Solo had shaken her, she had to admit, and she was curious why Thrawn had let them go. If they found out exactly what kind of business they had been conducting... But no. Thrawn had taken care of that, hadn't he? Permanently. Still, he did seem uncharacteristically thoughtful. And she could very well understand what was bothering him. They had just received news of the attack on Gyndine and the disappearance of the Executor and Admiral Piett. Which was the whole reason for the delay in leaving the planet.

Now Thrawn was waiting for a certain message to arrive. Coruscant had no choice but to call him back into service, now that Piett was gone. And when they did, the Grand Admiral would have to decide quickly if their current mission was still justified. Mara closed her eyes for a moment and unbidden the memory of her very first vision flooded back into her mind: Vader aboard the bridge of a Star Destroyer, standing guard, and someone hidden in the shadows. That someone had to be Thrawn, she was almost certain of that.

"Sir," a youngish lieutenant said softly as he came to a halt behind them.

"What is it?"

"A call for you. It is Coruscant."

Taking a deep breath the Grand Admiral turned around slowly, his glowing eyes boring into the officer's head.

"Coruscant, you say? Very well. I will take it in my private quarters. Mara Jade, you are taking command."

"Yes, sir," she answered smartly and smiled as she watched him leave unhurriedly.

In some ways Vader and the Grand Admiral were pretty similar to each other, Mara mused. But the one difference was that Thrawn accepted the role of the military as subordinate to the government. The Dark Lord was used to exercising sole control and hated having someone else interfere, especially politicians. A stance that did not sit well with the Alliance Command, she knew. On the other hand he was too important to the Rebels and they would tolerate his arrogance for as long as was needed. But no further. Contrary to that, Thrawn's calm competence did not only convince his troops of his skills, but also soothed the government immensely.

How grateful they must have been when he had taken over. While the senior Navy officers surely had not liked him taking over the post of Fleet Commander, it had also been they who had suggested him in the first place. And the whole machine was running on smoothly. Mara found that she liked that. There were no moody outbursts, no unexplained orders, no secrets. Thrawn was in command, and fully so. Serving under him had given her back some of the stability and security she had felt when serving as the Emperor's Hand. He did not treat her as if she were a child or incompetent. And, most important, he did not play with her. She was very grateful that Vader had let her go like this. He had known how she had felt and acted accordingly. When the Grand Admiral stepped up to her quietly, she was taken completely by surprise.

"Good news, sir?"

"Coruscant has requested me to return to the capital to resume command of our troops."

"And, will you?"

Thrawn shook his head slightly, but did not answer.

"Sir, if I may?" He looked at her, curious. "I know this might sound strange or even preposterous, but I just know that Coruscant is not the right place to go."

"It isn't, is it? I feel the same. There is nothing we can accomplish by leaving for Coruscant and I can issue my orders from here. No, you are right. First things first. Helmsman!" he called out sharply. "Take us to Korriban."

****

"My lord?"

"What is it now, Gerran?" Anakin asked wearily, concentrating on landing the shuttle in front of the great mountain dominating the tiny village he had selected for touch-down on Wayland.

The aide shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I have been asking myself why we are stopping here instead of taking a direct route to Korriban."

"Korriban?"

"The meeting with the Grand Admiral, sir. You changed the location, don't you remember?"

"What? I never did!" Anakin almost yelped, totally surprised. But the sensation turned into anger almost immediately. There had been too many unpleasant surprises of late.

"But your agent said... and I thought you had done so in order to confuse everyone..."

Anakin turned his head to regard the spy very coldly. The truth was understood between them, but so far Jay Gerran had not admitted his allegiance so freely. Something must really be bothering him. "My agent? She told you to change the meeting place? And why did you not confirm that order with me?"

"Who am I to question you and your agents?"

"Shut up. This is bad enough. Korriban.... Damn!" Smashing a fist against the control board angrily the Dark Lord cursed his own stupidity. He had known that he could not trust Nuron entirely! Even Chi'in had warned him! "This is Kell's doing. I should have eliminated him right away. To believe that he would cooperate...."

"Kell?"

"He is not to be underestimated. Your Grand Admiral will stand no chance against him. And if he gets off Korriban... Can you contact Thrawn?"

"Now? I... I don't think so. It takes a special encrypt program. He won't accept any other."

"Man, this is an emergency! I do not care about what might happen to the Grand Admiral, but if Kell gets his hands on the Relentless there is no telling what he might do with it."

"Or the ID scrambler," Gerran added gloomily.

"The what?"

"From Nar Shadaa. It was supposed to be a precaution and-"

"It does not matter. So, we cannot contact Thrawn, right? Then we will have to play this the hard way."

The landing was pretty rough, but Anakin was too upset to bother. Knowing Roj Kell, the old Sith would have planned this whole thing so that Anakin would be too late no matter what. So the only thing he could do now was to get his agents out of there. He had to contact Chi'in and tell him to leave Korriban immediately. There was nothing he could do about Thrawn now. Punching in the comm code for Korriban he stared at the blank display, disbelieving.

"What the-"

Closing his eyes he felt icy dread reach for his mind. Nuron! She had already been waiting with the shuttle. If she had disabled the ship's comm ... Of course he could repair it but that would take time. And they could not intercept the fleet headed for Coruscant either. Growling softly the Dark Lord turned toward Jay Gerran.

"My lord?"

"We are going to Nar Shadaa."

"Why Nar Shadaa?"

"You'll see. But first we have a look around."

He rose from his seat reluctantly. If Nuron had done all that, she would not be waiting for them now, that was for sure. Well, he still had the Force and Chi'in would understand. And then they could act. 

Seated on her bed, Padmé was staring at the glowing wall, breathing the fragrant scent of the red blossoms deeply, and let her mind wander. And what if Anakin did betray the Sith? Would it be so bad? He was playing games, yes, but this gamble served a good purpose. _The Sith are your _enemies, she admonished herself, shaking her head. But what Lord Kell had told her was the truth. Anakin manipulated others and he did it to secure the Emperor's power and thereby his own. But Palpatine was dead, wasn't he? For Force's sake, Anakin had betrayed the Jedi! Burying her head in her hands she started sobbing quietly, unable to hold her fear and confusion back any longer.

"Oh, Anakin," she whispered, desperate.

"Lady Vader..."

Gasping in surprise she looked up and wiped away the tears, embarrassed. "Chi'in," she breathed, "I-"

To her surprise he hurried over to her and dropped down on his knees, laying his hands on hers soothingly. "Please, listen to me. Your husband has spoken to me about you often. He told me what a brave and strong woman you are, how smart and devious."

"Devious?" Padmé asked, suspicious. But then she felt a smile begin to form on her lips. It truly sounded like something Anakin would say. Squeezing the Noghri's clawed hands she inclined her head slowly. "Chi'in, I appreciate your support, very much so, but I have to face the truth."

"What Lord Kell is telling you is only half of the truth. He is testing you. And what you have shown him so far is not worthy of a queen. Not worthy of you."

"What?"

"Please, hear me out. I do not want to hurt you, but the truth, the real truth, sometimes is more painful than what we wish the truth to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know everything, you understand, but what I know is this: your husband has been fighting Palpatine for decades and now he has succeeded. He will not let you down. He never has let you down. Do you understand?"

She drew her hands away and rose, fuming. "You have no _idea_!"

"Lady Vader, I can see your doubts. You do not want this to be true, but Lord Kell's truth is the easy way out. That way you can put all the blame on your husband."

"And he is not to blame?" Padmé asked icily.

Getting to his feet again Chi'in stepped up very close to her. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He is here?" Her hands flew to her throat in shock and a sudden dizzy spell made her knees turn to jelly. And Chi'in made no move to catch her when she fell. Sitting down on the hard floor Padmé closed her eyes. "Why do you torment me so?"

"Lord Vader has contacted me. We will meet him on Nar Shadaa. But we will have to hurry. If Lord Kell finds out..."

"Then what?"

Chi'in jerked upright like a puppet at the sound of that soft voice before he spun around to face the man leaning in the doorway elegantly. Roj Kell had his eyebrows raised ever so slightly and his arms were crossed easily in front of his chest. Taking a step back and to the side Padmé tensed in anticipation of the attack that must surely come. But Chi'in did not wait for that. He moved toward the tall Sith Lord immediately and the former queen thought she could see something metallic flash in his hands. Knives, maybe. 

They met in deadly silence head-on and in that silence the sound of a single word uttered by the white-haired Sith blew her mind away. Losing her balance Padmé dropped to the ground, only to find Chi'in already on the floor. His breathing came ragged and dark blood was trinkling from his snout. Large eyes impassive he stared up at Roj Kell calmly. Too calm, for Padmé's taste.

"Fool. Did you believe I did not know about Lord Vader's so-called back-up? But you are too late, far too late. He has lost already."

"No!" she gasped softly, her thoughts wandering astray in a mind confused with too many lies and uncertainties. Ignoring her Kell stepped closer to the fallen Noghri warrior, but kept a cautious distance from his quarry.

"But yes, just now he is trying to pick up the broken pieces of his scheme. Did you think I would give him time to recover? A lesson in trust, Chi'in, that he has failed to learn. He knew that Nuron was not reliable anymore and yet he did nothing about it. You warned him, did you not? And he did not listen. He never does. Stubborn, foolish. And far too proud. He expected her to grow the way you did, like he did. But she is soft, too much so."

"What did you do?" Chi'in whispered weakly.

"She betrayed him, the way I told her to. And your precious Dark Lord's actions toward her saved me a lot of trouble. The fact that you wanted to leave tells me that he is aware of that betrayal now. And he has asked you to meet him. Interesting." Quirking a quick smile, the old Sith brought his attention on Padmé. When he came towards her she tried to get away from him, but only met the wall at her back.

"Trust," he said softly and dropped down next to her, his right hand casually brushing over Chi'in's face. "You have learned not to trust, haven't you? Darth Sidious taught you your lesson very well."

She clenched her teeth determinedly, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed with some alarm that the Noghri was hardly breathing at all now. "What do you know?" she asked at last, trying to think of some way to get out of here.

"I know enough. I know why you were hiding all those years. I know your fear and your heart."

"You know nothing of that!"

"Really? Do not assume too much, Padmé Naberrie. Or too little." He rose abruptly and a casual kick sent Chi'in's prone body sliding across the floor and out of the way. Looking down at the warrior pensively Kell extended a hand toward Padmé. When she did not take it she found herself being dragged upright by an unseen Force. "I would advise you not to cross me. We are leaving."

"Where to?" she bit out, her eyes still on Chi'in, searching for any life-signs.

"To Nar Shadaa."

Wrenga Jixton was furious. Not only had Vader chosen to ignore him, no, he was also taking Jay Gerran with him, of all people. Jay Gerran, that pathetic wimp who would faint at the mere sight of an enemy Star Destroyer, let alone stormtroopers. What had the Dark Lord thought to accomplish with that? Yes, of course Jix understood that his being left behind was some sort of punishment, but it was true, this trip would be dangerous.

"Jix, calm down," the Princess admonished him yet again.

He was pacing her office, striding up and down the length of the room like a caged animal and he was surprised at how tolerant she had been so far. But then, she probably thought that she had to make up for her father's arrogance.

"Calm down? Thrawn will never agree to any deal with him, you know?"

She sighed: "And don't you think that my father has considered that too?"

"Sure, but I just know that this will go wrong somehow. Thrawn is not someone who will grant him any advantage just to be cordial, as he has already proven. They are not playing anymore. This is serious business."

"You don't say."

"And besides, even your father will be hard-pressed to stand against the Relentless all alone. And don't tell me that he has Gerran with him, cause the man is more of a curse than a blessing"

"He doesn't need a bodyguard."

"No? We'll see about that!"

This time Leia actually smiled at him: "You know Jix, your protectiveness is a bit exaggerated."

"Protectiveness? Don't come to me when it is too late. I am warning you. Thrawn is not playing fair."

"Why should he? It is not as if my father is playing fair either."

"Then you know what he is planning?"

"No. But from experience I would guess that it is something nasty."

"Then let us just hope that it will not back-fire on him."

"If it comes to that, Jix, you have my permission to interfere. Until then I just want you to calm down and relax. We will leave for Coruscant tomorrow."

"Fine. Coruscant. Haven't been there in a long time. Great."

"Jix."

"What?"

"Shut up."

It was the next morning and Luke was hurrying through the castle's vast corridors on his way to the hangars. The fleet would leave in two hours and he had better get aboard. The young Jedi found that he was actually looking forward to the operation that lay ahead. Coruscant. He had always dreamed of going there some day and during his days as a Rebel pilot he had talked with his comrades often about what glory might await them there. But he had grown since then. Smiling to himself he thought back on his master's words. A Jedi did not crave adventure and battle. A Jedi was always calm and composed. Well. He tried. 

When he noticed a familiar figure up ahead he quickened his pace until he drew level with the Corellian agent. Jix threw him a casual glance and gave him a nod.

"So you are going to Coruscant," he said suddenly. "You'd better watch yourself there, kid. It's not a nice place."

"That must be the understatement of the century!" Luke laughed.

"Could be," Jix replied, but he sounded pensive, as if his mind were on something else entirely.

"So, where are you going that you cannot keep an eye on me?"

"You are getting good at that," the other told him appraisingly. "Not as good as your father though. He'd probably already know, but then, he does now too."

"Huh?"

"Apparently he's changed his plans. Guess he doesn't want to take chances with any Imperial agents that might have survived."

Luke looked at the older man, slightly bewildered: "What are you talking about?"

"The meeting with Thrawn, of course. Damn, he really didn't tell anyone, did he? He's changed the location. They are going to meet on Korriban."

"Korriban?"

"Yep. I remember he went there sometimes. Only recently too. A few months back."

"And you are going there alone?"

Jix shrugged easily. "Think I would let Jay Gerran ruin my reputation? Thrawn will try to get his dirty hands on Vader and I will prevent it, if I can."

"You don't trust his judgement, do you?"

"No. Not really. He's done some pretty foolish things of late and this is too important. Besides, your sister asked me to go once she heard."

Luke smiled slowly before he shook his head in wonder. "But you can't even fly a ship!"

"Mara taught me. I can do fairly well in sims."

But that's not reality, Luke wanted to reply, but there had been something in Jix' tone that held him back. Something to do with Mara. Of course. She was with the Grand Admiral. And going to Korriban now meant that Jix would see her again sooner. The young man's smile widened. "I am sure she did a good job on your flying skills." Jix nodded at him thoughtfully.

"Sure. I'll see ya on Coruscant."

"Good luck to you. And may the Force be with you."

"I got your father. That's enough for anyone."

As the tiny shuttle left hyperspace to enter space around Nar Shadaa, Roj Kell threw a dark look across the hold to where his prisoner lay sleeping in one of the seats. Her head was pillowed on slender arms and her dark hair, done up neatly in a long braid, hung over her shoulders and down her back. It was no natural sleep though that brought Padmé Naberrie some rest now. During their trip together they had played a game that had seen her on the losing side due to lack of information. While she knew nothing about him, he knew her better than even she did. It wound her up and made her shake with fear on the inside. For a time her dread had become too much even for him and he had sent her into a Force-induced stupor to have some rest himself. It was frustrating, really. She was like a broken doll, with nothing to counter him, as he had hoped she would. There was no challenge here and for a moment he had considered killing her for good measure, as punishment for disappointing him like that. 

But he needed her still. 

Up ahead Sedriss was piloting the ship toward the port, with Vill Goir offering what little assistance the young man needed. They had followed Kell without questioning, the deaths of Nefta and Sa-Di too fresh in their memory to dismiss. Both had felt the change that had taken place in Roj Kell and both realized that this change was deadly. 

Snorting softly, he rose and walked over to stand between the two Sith's seats, his eyes locked on the planet ahead. He could feel their fearful wariness as intensely as he could feel the darkness growing in his mind. It was a shield he was holding on to unconsciously, but they could not know that. All they knew was that the man they had known to be always in control of himself and others, always calm and rational, was burning with a black fire of insane fury, a storm only waiting to be released. In fact he found that change uncomfortable himself. It was very hard to keep the darkness in check, but he could not allow himself any outburst just now. And yet the uneasiness the two younger Sith felt was also very useful, especially since they did have no clue what was happening to his mental defenses. Their fear strengthened him immensely and he needed that strength badly. Right now his anger served as protection against an ancient bond that had been tainted when he had first joined the Sith. And yet, before his inner eye he imagined tiny cracks appearing in that gloomy wall of darkness, threatening to break through his defenses at a moment's notice. The balance was shifting and the prophecy was close to its fulfillment. 

Sidious believed it to mean a balance of numbers, a symbol for the rise of the Sith. For centuries a strict rule had allowed only two to exist at a time, a master and an apprentice. But with the birth of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, everything seemed to have changed. And Sidious had been eager to make the young boy his, to turn him into the tool for the Jedi's destruction. 

In the end only two Jedi had been left and the Sith had grown. Why Sidious had allowed those two to live, Kell had a hard time to understand. It seemed to be a matter of pride and recognition of his mastery, as was the case with most of the Sith Master's endeavors. To let the greatest Jedi Master of all times survive though was more than foolish in Roj Kell's eyes. 

Resuming his seat in the back of the ship, he brooded quietly about what his errant student had failed to grasp. The prophecy dated back to times long past, centuries before he himself had been born, and it was a legend of the Sith. A legend of his own people, adopted by the Dark Jedi who had conquered them. 

Balance was the essence of their teachings, a balance he had lost a long time ago and had never cared or dared to return to. Darkness prevailed in his very presence since he had bonded with his master Exar Kun, a darkness that was his shield and weapon, while the Force itself sustained his being, allowing him to survive time and again, and grow in knowledge and wisdom. Three thousand years had passed since he had pledged himself to the Force and broken that pledge by joining darkness. Three thousand years of keeping the balance and his back to the light. A complicated arrangement that had never failed to amaze him. 

For a little less than three thousand years Roj Kell had fought for keeping evil alive, strengthening the Sith or Jedi, whatever was required to keep that picture of black and white in the heads of both. But now that was changing. Darth Vader was firmly steering toward an inner balance that would set him at the place Roj Kell had occupied for such a short time, as true guardian of the Force. The Sith, or those who had survived, had learned that balance too. And the old ways were dying fast. 

But Roj Kell was a survivor. There was only one way to change the course of fate, if one were so optimistic as to give this possibility any chance. To turn the balance into chaos once more, to resurrect the borders that had separated Jedi and Sith for millennia. And he would start with the Dark Lord himself. He was even willing to kill every one of Vader's students, and his family, to ensure that the prophecy would not come to be. 

The key to everything was Padmé Naberrie. Reaching out, he stroked her left cheek tenderly, his mind invading hers to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. This was about survival, nothing else. It always was. 

"A queen of sorrow you have become. But you saw the darkness in your own heart, did you not?" he asked her softly, knowing full well that she could not hear his words. 

He closed his eyes slowly, cruising the dark ocean that was his own mind, searching for something long forgotten, but never truly lost. But remembering had become harder now that he was so close to crossing the line he had been walking for the past three thousand years. And maybe that was for the best. 

Three days had passed since their arrival on Nar Shadaa and Han Solo was getting impatient. Shug had not been able to retrieve the information he had promised so far and the Corellian had almost resigned any hope of getting it at all. And to make matters worse, Karrde had abandoned him and Chewbacca under the excuse of dire business he had elsewhere in the city. Right now Han and his Wookiee friend were walking along the merchants' district conducting their own search. The Falcon was prepped up nicely again, but Solo had vowed not to leave before he did not have something. 

When suddenly alarms started wailing throughout the city though, his face turned sour. And Chewbacca roared angrily at him, making it very clear that he did not appreciate the mess his friend had gotten them into at all.

"Cool down, buddy. It's just an Imperial Star Destroyer," Han said sarcastically as Chewie dragged him into a side corridor, nagging on. "And besides, there is nothing more refreshing than a few Imps on our trail, dontcha think? No? Well, suit yourself."

When the Wookiee let go of his arm abruptly, turning his indignant face down on him, Han knew that he had made a mistake. Chewbacca huffed something and left, vanishing in the darkened hallways.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't... Oh, well. I don't need you, you know? I can do this all by myself."

Storming off in the opposite direction from the one his friend had taken, Han was fuming inwardly. The alarms could only mean that the Chimaera had arrived, probably with a very upset Captain at the helm. He did not know exactly how much damage the Executor had inflicted on the much smaller ship, but apparently it had not kept her from following the two freighters here. Just as Thrawn had predicted. 

The warship was probably just now deploying its troops to search for them down here. Maybe he should get back to Shug's shop after all. 

To his surprise the alarms ceased their angry howling pretty soon. Suddenly breaking into a faster trot, Han started cursing under his breath: the Captain did not even have to send his own troops down here. This was Nar Shadaa, after all, and on this planet everyone was out for a profit.

"There you are," Karrde greeted him coolly. "Do you know that the Chimaera has just declared Nar Shadaa to be under military order? That is, if they do not deliver our heads to the Captain in the course of 24 hours." Han scowled at him fiercely. "Oh, you know already? Good. Maybe now we can get out of here?"

"We still don't know what the Relentless was doing here," Han hissed angrily.

"You want to wait for Captain Palleon to tell you, in an interrogation cell, perhaps? Go ahead. But I am leaving."

Chewbacca wrapped his friend in a protective embrace that was just the tiniest bit too tight for Solo's taste: "All right, all right. I get it. Let's go then."

"So glad you agree. Let's go gather our teams."

"Solo!"

Whirling around Han felt the blood drain from his face. He stared at the tall man striding up to him grim-faced, unable to respond to the call. But Anakin Skywalker simply planted himself in front of him and nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were to meet with-" stopping himself the Corellian shrugged uncomfortably. "Why're you here?" He craned his neck to look past the Dark Lord at the short man standing a bit apart, his face twitching nervously. "And Gerran too. Well, well, well. So?"

"A change of plans."

"There's a Star Destroyer guarding the planet."

"Still, we have to stay here."

Han threw a doubtful look toward where Karrde was waiting. The smuggler chief was eyeing the newcomers suspiciously. "I am not sure if they will agree to that."

"We do not need them."

"No?"

"Page is in position, right?"

"And Leia on her way."

Han watched the Dark Lord's face turn into a wry grimace. "I guess so."

"What?" the Corellian exclaimed, grabbing the front of Skywalker's shirt anxiously. "What is it with Leia?"

"An unforeseen complication. And they are committed now. We will never reach them in time."

"What happened?" Han shouted, shaking the other hard.

Anakin Skywalker very carefully took the Corellian's wrists in his hands and freed himself. "Calm down. Our blue friend is in trouble." 

"But that's good!"

"This particular sort of trouble is not. We have to call off the attack on Coruscant."

"We won't get that sort of chance again."

The Dark Lord smiled coldly. "Ah, but we _will_ get a chance. That is a huge difference."

"Do you mean ... Oh, no!" Groaning softly, Han slapped his forehead hard. "You are honestly telling me that we are trapped here on Nar Shadaa while Leia and the rest are running straight into a trap? How can you stay so calm?"

"Do I have any other choice? Now, tell your friends to be off. Then we will hide your ship."

Talon Karrde watched the newcomers warily. Apparently Solo knew the man well, but the way he was gesticulating could only mean trouble of some sort. Well. They could not stay here in any case. 

Just as he started walking over to tell the Corellian that they were leaving, Aves came running up to him, his face flushed red.

"What is it?"

"He's here," Aves gasped.

"Who is?"

"The guy I was tracking, remember? He's here. I went through port registration and he's not even changed his ID."

"Either he's stupid or else he doesn't know," Karrde mused aloud. This was a tricky situation. The Chimaera undoubtedly was sending down drop ships already, and with the ultimatum ticking on, they would not last long if they stayed anyway. "Aves, we do not know who is behind this."

"What if it's Thrawn? Then we'd have a bargaining chip and the Rebels can go to hell for all we care."

"Maybe we do care," the pirate chief said quietly. "And if he knows so much he could be valuable for the Alliance too. I say we take the risk."

Aves shrugged. "You're the boss. As long as we get out of here again..."

But Karrde wasn't listening anymore. "Solo!"

Turning toward the others, Anakin saw Han frown.

"This is Karrde?" he asked quietly.

The Corellian merely nodded. "What do you want?" he called instead to the pirate chief.

"I have some information that might be useful to you," Karrde explained once he had joined them. "Some time ago we heard a rumor that I found quite interesting. Apparently there is someone out there who knows a great many things. Goes by the name of Roj Kell."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, totally shocked and confused. "Who told you?"

"As I said, it was a rumor at first. I had Aves check it out." He waved in the vague direction of a man watching them thoughtfully from a distance. Immediately Anakin was asking himself if this Aves was a reliable source, but Karrde seemed to trust him completely. "He tracked a few informants down and they confirmed it. The info seems to be solid."

But Anakin shook his head firmly. "No, this can't be true. It is a ruse. The question is, who initiated it and to what purpose?"

"How do you know?" Karrde demanded, but Han lay a soothing hand on his arm.

"Ssh, let him think."

"Thank you so much, Solo. Karrde, I know for a fact that this Kell does exist and I also know that no one would ever tell you about him, because no one is supposed to know about him."

"You do."

"I am a Sith, as is he." And then realization dawned on him. "He could not have executed that plan himself and the only one who could have is Palpatine." Slapping his forehead hard, Anakin groaned softly. Of course! The clones on Wayland! The ones he had thought to bait Thrawn with. If Palpatine had somehow managed to - But no, that was impossible, wasn't it? And yet.... Palpatine had initiated the Cloning Act.... And it all fell into place. 

Nodding grimly at both Karrde and Han he felt his jaw muscles clench in dire anticipation. "You are right. We have to find him."

But Karrde was staring at him, shocked. "You are a Sith?" His gaze locked on Han. "He is your new commander?" The Corellian nodded. "And who the hell is leading your troops against Coruscant?"

Landing had been much harder than he had anticipated, but, as he exited the small fighter's cockpit hurriedly, Jix thought it could have been worse. _Yeah, the thing could have gone up in flames._ Luckily such things never were depicted in such graphic detail during sim runs. Propping his hands on his hip and massaging his aching back the Corellian surveyed the damage critically. But even to his inexpert eye one thing was clear: this fighter would not get off the ground again. _Damn! And there's a Star Destroyer in orbit too. _It was the Relentless, had to be. And sheer chance had let him come in from the other side of the system. Still, what if their sensors had picked him up? He was fairly certain that none could penetrate the storm layer covering the entire planet, if only because the weather had played havoc with his own instruments upon touching down.

Well, I just gotta find Vader, he told himself and looked around. Taking one of his blasters from its holster, he started to scan the valley more closely. No one seemed to be around. Strange. 

Walking toward what looked like some ancient ruins, Jix kept a cautious watch over his surroundings. He had to be prepared for anything, especially with someone like Thrawn around. Although, he thought wrily, Vader's surprises were probably worse. 

As he was stalking closer his ears picked up a steady roaring sound that could not really be part of the storm raging overhead. And indeed, when he looked up he could just make out a stark white Imperial-class shuttle break through the grey clouds. _Okay, here they come. _The Corellian made a dash forward and found some shelter behind a small stone heap that looked too neat to be natural. Readying himself he settled down to wait.

After a while he could hear shouted orders, then silence. He risked a small peak around the stones and smiled. Stormtroopers, of course. Very carefully he eased around the rocks, still in a crouch, completely focused on the soldiers before him. They were uneasy, he could tell by their stance and gestures. Undoubtedly they didn't like the fact that their sensors weren't working properly. Of course, that was just as well. He could use any advantage he could get. 

His eyes widened ever so slightly when he noticed a smaller figure, not dressed in white armor, but a black jumpsuit. Her red hair was like a beacon against the black surroundings and Jix heaved a tiny sigh of relief. So Mara was all right. And that white-uniformed man ahead of her had to be the Grand Admiral. Just perfect. The shuttle took off again and the agent nodded in admiration. Of course. Leave your quarry no way to escape, that was an old rule, but it worked only if you had overwhelming forces on your side. Jix wondered briefly if Vader would fall for this at all. 

But where was Vader? When Mara and the Admiral vanished into the ruins, leaving the troopers behind, Jix made his move. 

Slinking along the wet ground, he was so concentrated on the threat ahead that he was completely taken by surprise when _something_ moved over there and attacked the totally shocked troopers at impossible speed, but not quite fast enough. When one of the soldiers took aim at the attacker's back, the Corellian took that one out without a second thought. _Well, I never liked those morons much._

Mara stepped off the shuttle's landing ramp gingerly, following Thrawn and trying to keep an eye on their surroundings at the same time. Landing in this storm had been a horror ride, but the planet's surface did not look any more inviting than the weather. Black cliffs rose into the sky miles high all around them, wrapped in thick layers of clouds and mist. A light drizzle was settling over the small assembly, but it did nothing to lessen the heat of the place. Mara was shaking nevertheless. Just like the Grand Admiral, she wore a nutrient cage strapped to her back and she could feel the Ysalamiri's cool reptilian skin rub against her neck. It almost made her wish that she had not chosen to put her hair up. Too late for that. 

Holding on to her blaster, she studied the fifteen stormtroopers marching out of the shuttle's belly critically. They too were equipped with nutrient cages.

Next to her Thrawn was patiently waiting for everyone to take their assigned places before he gave the signal to advance. They had landed in the only valley they had been able to make out, a flat plateau of slick black stones like huge, irregularly shaped flagstones. No one was to be seen and Mara cursed the Ysalamiri on her back, for she had no possibility to determine if anyone was here at all. But one of the troopers was already scrutinizing the readout of the heat-detector he wore instead of an Ysalamiri. She doubted the thing would work at these temperatures. To her surprise he held out a hand suddenly, indicating a target.

Mara took a deep breath. They were supposed to meet Vader here somewhere, but, knowing the Dark Lord, she was sure that he had prepared some surprise for them. As they marched on, they gradually became aware of the ghostly silence permeating the valley. Up ahead they could just make out what seemed to be the ruins of some great structure. Mara frowned. Looking over at the Grand Admiral, she saw him purse his lips thoughtfully, then hold up his hand, signaling for everyone to stop. They stood there motionless, listening to the wind roaring down from the mountains. Nothing stirred at all.

The Grand Admiral started walking onward again, toward what looked like the entrance to an underground cave. Mara's uneasiness grew. They had not detected anything indicating the presence of another ship on the planet. So they had to assume that the Dark Lord was not yet here, or else he had found some means to shield it from their sensors. For instance by hiding it inside some mountain. Which meant that the single presence they had been able to detect was either he or someone else.

She took the lead, ignoring Thrawn's surprised face, and slipped closer to the entrance. Drawing her blaster, she risked a glance around to orient herself. "Anyone here?" she asked finally, cautiously stepping into the darkened cave beyond. She could hear water dripping everywhere and some sort of glowing moss covered the walls with a faint light. 

Behind her she could hear the Grand Admiral draw a sharp breath. "This looks like a tomb," he commented finally, his words echoing strangely in the confined quarters.

Suddenly the sound of blaster fire rang through the silence. Whirling around, Mara made a dash for the entrance only to stare at the scene laid out before her. Underneath the storm-ridden sky of Korriban the bodies of their stormtrooper escort were scattered carelessly and a short, gray-skinned alien was standing calmly amidst the carnage, his red-bladed lightsaber still activated. 

Mara stared. Next to the warrior stood Jix! He was watching her cautiously, a hand hovering over the blaster still stuck in its holster, the other weapon held firmly in his right hand. Then, blue eyes shifting in cool calculation, he raised his arm to aim the blaster straight at the Grand Admiral. That one frowned ever so slightly.

"Wrenga Jixton?"

Jix raised his eyebrows. "You know, I was just going to introduce myself, Grand Admiral. Friend or foe?"

Mara hissed angrily. Jix and his smart-mouth comments! But then, she wasn't so sure about Thrawn herself anymore either.

"Let's make it friend, why don't we?" the Admiral replied, his tone one of open amusement. "That might save us a lot of problems."

Jix quirked one of his quick, ironic smiles and shrugged. "Sure. You won't get an argument from me," he said cheerfully and nodded.

Mara only shook her head. The fact that he was apparently giving up so easily could only mean that he was stuck with this assignment, whatever it might have been in the first place. What was he doing here anyway? At her side Thrawn was staring at the alien. "A Noghri. Interesting." The other did not answer. "Well, now that you have disposed of my troops, what do you want?"

Deactivating the lightsaber the warrior hooked it back to his belt with an elegant motion, then bowed respectfully before the Grand Admiral. "An honor to meet you in person, Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

The expression that flashed across the Admiral's face was shocking. Surprise, betrayal and curiosity were all mixed together in a storm of emotions that flashed across his features lighting quick and was gone again. "You know my name, it would seem," Thrawn bit out, his glowing eyes narrowing.

The alien quirked a tired smile. "So I do." Bowing again he bared needle-sharp teeth in a wry grimace. "You will not find Lord Vader here, Grand Admiral. Nor anyone else of the Lords."

"There are others?" Apparently Thrawn had caught himself once more and again radiated the cool competence Mara had grown used to.

The nameless Noghri hesitated for the merest fraction of a second. "There is one."

"But?"

"You held my homeworld hostage to force the Dark Lord to surrender...." Mara froze and she saw Jix tense at the short alien's side. That one merely raised a clawed hand to prevent any rash words or actions. "But for now we shall suspend all hostilities. More important matters need to be resolved."

Inclining his head softly, Thrawn nodded once. "I see. Then tell me, what do you want?"

Thrawn was eyeing the Sith warily. Technically he was alone among enemies and he had to be very careful in determining their motivations and evaluating their needs. There was a Star Destroyer in orbit, true, and he and Mara still had the Ysalamiris, but his troops would be too late to act, even if they carried out their orders perfectly. Which meant that less than ten minutes from now the Relentless would be set to red alert and attack, and that now was the time to find out if the former Emperor's Hand was true to her word. The nameless Noghri took a step forward gingerly, balanced on his toes in a way that would allow him to counter any attack with speed and some force. Interesting that a warrior such as this one had retained his heritage despite the power that the Force would give him. Whatever he was, he was not like Palpatine, not at all.

"Very well," the alien said softly and again Thrawn noted that his Basic was almost flawless. The growling accent of his native tongue barely showed through. "My wish is very simple. I know that you cannot trust us, and I accept that. But if you still want to win you will have to do as I say."

Us? The Admiral refrained from taking a look around, but he could see Jixton's eyes track their surroundings more closely. The man was good, the perfect bodyguard. "Do what?" he asked at last.

"Lord Vader is in grave danger. And you will need his support most of all in the time to come."

"Maybe, maybe not. What sort of danger?"

"A matter of trust."

"And why should I care about that? Why did he not show up here to meet me?"

"Lord Kell has betrayed him."

"Lord Kell? _Roj_ Kell?" Thrawn frowned. Intelligence had picked up some rumors surrounding that name, but he had not given those rumors much credit. And that for one good reason. "As far as I recall the story of Roj Kell is a legend that dates back as far as the Sith Wars."

The Noghri stopped his silent advance. "You know that this legend has some merit."

How did he know? He knew far too much as it was, but this... As if he had been to - Raising his eyebrows in surprise Thrawn shook his head. "What has that got to do with everything?"

"All I can say is that if you do not go to Nar Shadaa now, neither you nor anyone else will survive the battle to come."


	11. Breaking Point

****

Chapter 11 – Breaking Point

They stood silent for a long time, the nameless alien's words still hanging in the air between them like a dark shroud. But Wrenga Jixton was nothing if not practical. Shaking his head to break the spell, he took three long strides that brought him level with the short warrior.

"What do you mean? If you know anything we should know too—"

"That is quite enough," the Grand Admiral inserted coldly. And to his own amazement Jix shut up without a second thought. But he frowned at the amused expression that appeared on Mara's face. She waved him closer and he joined her side nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the Noghri.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed under her breath.

"I thought Vader might get into trouble. And I was right," he added, huffing a small sigh.

"That guy's a Sith. They like to exaggerate sometimes. Let's hear him out first. Maybe this is not so bad."

Their whispered conversation was cut short by Thrawn's continued interrogation of their opponent. "Five minutes from now my troops will start attacking this planet. So we had better resolve this matter fast. Why should I go to Nar Shadaa?"

"Lord Vader is under dire pressure, as you must know. If he breaks he will unleash a storm that will sear this galaxy with deadly force. Do not underestimate him."

"I don't. And I can prevent that?"

"If you can find him before Lord Kell does."

"You will help me?"

"Yes."

"And your associates?"

The Noghri seemed surprised. "My— Of course. You are very observant. They will stay here, in case Lord Vader or else Lord Kell returns."

"There are more?" Mara muttered, sounding slightly uneasy.

"Very good," Thrawn was just saying. "But I will require some reassurance from you."

The warrior spread his empty hands in a gesture of surrender. "I will obey," he stated calmly and bowed once again.

Somehow Jix did not find this gesture reassuring in any way. Still, Thrawn seemed to be satisfied. Nodding sharply he flicked the comm fastened to his collar and spoke briefly to someone who was presumably stationed on board the Star Destroyer. "We will be picked up soon. Maybe we could pass the time with trading some more information."

"Such as?"

"You know a lot about me, more than you should. How?"

The alien smiled coldly. "Lord Vader believes in thorough research before engaging an enemy."

"So he sent you to uncover some facts about me?"

"Not so much about you as your situation. The Unknown Territories, Niaruan, everything that might serve as an indicator toward your allegiance."

"So you've been to Niaruan. I see. Let me guess: my return to Coruscant was also his doing?"

"Indeed. The files had been altered to fool the Navy High Command into calling you back from your 'exile'. Although," the Noghri paused, "I suspect that there was some truth to that nameless threat."

"It does not take much to fool High Command," Thrawn countered dismissively. "Who deleted those files?"

"Nuron, I believe. One of my – associates."

"You said Lord Vader's warning was justified. Why?"

"If you know anything about Roj Kell you know that he likes to play. His mind is somewhat exceptional."

The loud hum of an approaching shuttle cut their conversation short. "Very well," the Grand Admiral commented. "If he likes to play so much, we will show him that we can also break the rules." The ship touched down not far from where they stood. "Come."

Jix had had enough. "Hey!" he called, as Mara made as if to join Thrawn, who was already walking away, the Noghri right on his heels. "What about me?"

Exactly one hour later Jix was pacing the length of the tiny cell he shared with the Sith. "How can anyone be so stupid?" Jix hissed in exasperation, rounding on the other occupant of the room who sat in a corner balanced on his haunches easily, his eyes closed in meditation. 

"We are alive. That is all that matters."

"Yeah, right! For how long do you think they'll keep us that way?"

"At least until we have reached Nar Shadaa. Which should not take too long."

"Even better! Let me tell you this, not even Lord Vader's plans are that foolish."

The Noghri quirked a smile. "I am not Lord Vader. And now calm down please. You are getting on my nerves."

Snorting contemptuously. Jix crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what are you going to do about it? Choke me to death? Guess you'll have to put up with me a bit longer." He had been pretty relieved to hear that those strange reptiles he'd seen Mara wear on her back could block the Sith from using the Force. And Thrawn had made sure that there were enough to go around on the entire ship.

"I don't need the Force to shut you up," the Sith explained quietly and Jix fought a sudden feeling of dread that was rising in the back of his mind. He'd seen the guy in action, hadn't he? And the storm troopers back on Korriban had had the Ysalamiri's protection too.... But still.

"Oh, you wanna fight? Good."

"No, I do not want to fight."

"Why'd you start then?" the Corellian asked angrily and dropped on the cell's single metal bunk. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Chi'in."

"Ah-ha. And that's all, is it? Pretty close-mouthed lot, you Sith. Were there really more or were you just bluffing?"

"There are more."

The agent threw a suspicious look around the cell. "They are listening in on us."

"Yes."

"You surprised the Grand Admiral pretty much when you told him you'd been into his private library."

"Nothing surprises him much."

"Same goes for you, it would seem." Leaning closer Jix squinted at the other to get a closer look. "You've been injured?"

"Yes."

"Who did that?"

"Lord Kell. He probably thinks he's killed me."

"Tough."

"Yes. That he is."

The Corellian quirked a smile. "I meant you, really."

"I know."

Crossing his legs in front of him, Jix stared pensively at the opposite wall. So now the Grand Admiral was on a rescue mission to save Vader, who was imperiled by another Sith Lord, and a Sith was helping them track both down. Weird. He shook his head in exasperation. 

And Mara! When Thrawn had ordered Jix to be under arrest she had not said anything, had not even tried to prevent it. Jix had known better than to fight the storm troopers aboard the Relentless. After all, they were doing exactly what he had wanted to do on Korriban. And once Vader was aboard... _Yeah, then what?_ Throwing the alien an uneasy glance, he then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Striding ahead through the maze of corridors that made up the vertical city, Roj Kell was barely able to control his fury. So far they had been attacked three times and each time he had believed that the former queen was the supposed target for those attacks. Now though he was not so sure anymore. No one was supposed to know about him. But apparently he had underestimated Darth Sidious quite a bit. 

Turning around a corner very suddenly, he caught the neck of the man lurking there in an expert grip around the throat and dragged him further into the shadows. He shook his head ever so slightly in regret and disgust, but it was far too late for caution. Then, burying into the man's mind carelessly, he almost jerked back when he felt the light press against his mental shields with nearly overwhelming force. Growling softly, he disengaged from the thug's thoughts and smashed his unconscious body against the far wall hard. 

So, Sidious was using him, was he? But not for long. He needed to find Vader as soon as possible. 

Then he sought the small figure that was pressed against the wall by his side. Fearful, large eyes looked back up at him. Padmé Naberrie. Kell had wondered for a long time why Sidious had kept her alive. The Sith Master had been afraid of her, he knew, afraid of her mind, afraid of her unpredictability. The woman was a master at the game the two Sith had been playing for decades even before she was born. Deception was second nature to her. A fact she herself would deny vehemently. But he had seen her true face, and so had her husband. She had run from her own darkness, the darkness she had seen devour her beloved alive. A darkness she feared more than anything else now. 

"Padmé," he whispered softly, his left hand brushing across her cheek soothingly. She did not flinch this time. A strong woman, led by reason and determination. He had known one such before, and she had been his weakness. A weakness he had been forced to eliminate in the end. Belana Jen, apprentice and lover, had died so his darkness could survive, so he could survive. And Padmé Naberrie was the one thing that held Darth Vader anchored to the light. She was the one who he had fought for, endured Sidious' torment and everything else, the only thing that could save him now. Once her flame died, there would be nothing to chain him to the light anymore. "Let's go."

Racing the corridors of the vertical city, Anakin Skywalker was trying to outrun that certain feeling of dread and doom to come. Something was very wrong. There was so much darkness here that he could hardly breathe. It was as if the Force itself had been tainted with the stain of cold fury and barely concealed contempt. Tracking those emotions through the city was not very hard, but it was more what lay at the end of the line that concerned him. Theoretically he knew that it had to be Roj Kell, but something told him that this was in no way certain. There was a hint of something more, elusive, something he had not felt in a very long time. A long, long time... 

They had split up a few corridors back, himself, Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot and Karrde and his gang. That way they had better chances of covering the entire maze before the Chimaera's troops could lock down the city. Well, at least that had been the reason he had given the others. But Anakin was taking this very personally. Kell's being here could mean a lot of things concerning both Chi'in and Padmé. And Anakin Skywalker liked neither possibility. 

When the dark feelings became so strong that they became almost visible, the Dark Lord lay a hand on the handle of his lightsaber in dire anticipation. It was a deserted courtyard, dank, dirty and dark, the perfect hiding-place for a creature as sneaky as Kell was. Still, what was waiting for him there nearly drove him to the brink of despair. 

The old Sith, his white hair reflecting the sparse light reaching their tiny arena spectacularly, was standing with his back to the far wall, very straight, haughty even, pale eyes locked on his adversary with barely concealed fury. Combined with the emotions Anakin could pick up, it was an unsettling picture. But that was not the worst. 

Holding her neck in a death-grip, Kell was forcing Padmé to stay on her knees next to him, her dark eyes dead and at the same time livid with tears. And then Anakin realized that most of what he could sense, the anger and pain, blind grief and contempt, was coming from her. It cut into his soul mercilessly, turning his determination into quiet suffering. His heart went out to her, trying to warm her soul again, to rekindle her fire, but she was fighting him, defending her mind stubbornly; a futile gesture, for Kell had already broken her. And she knew it. It was this very fact, her own defeat, that was driving her so mad. Quietly taking the lightsaber handle into both of his hands and igniting the blade, Anakin Skywalker prepared to cut her out of that darkness, if he could. Yet to get to her, he would have to destroy her captor first.

"Let her go. It is me that you want."

"You overestimate your importance, Lord Vader," Roj Kell answered softly, but there was just the tiniest flash of greed in his eyes that betrayed him. 

Shaking his head, Anakin took a few steps to the right, trying to drive Kell away from the wall's protective cover. Away from Padmé. "I don't think so."

"You have exactly two choices. I am certain that by now you know the truth: the Emperor is alive and he will not rest until he has had his revenge. He will break you again and again and he will destroy you in the end. You will see your children die as you died when you became his plaything. Yes," the old man whispered, "they will not be able to withstand his power. And you know that you cannot save them now. Not anymore. No. If you choose the light, Anakin Skywalker, you will lose everything. Your children, your wife, all that you have fought for so far. Destroyed. And you know it."

"Harsh words. But they are just that, words."

"They are the truth. Accept it."

"The other choice?"

"Join me."

Laughing out loud, Anakin shook his head and flashed the other a mirthless grin. "What for?"

"I told you I would not stand in your way and I broke that promise because you took the wrong path. You are playing into Palpatine's hands and if he wins..."

"If he wins you and I will die. So?"

"I am a survivor, Skywalker, just as you are, just as your wife is. But I am also a Sith. And I want the Sith to survive."

"No deal, so sorry."

"You are very quick to dismiss this possibility. You would rather prefer a senseless sacrifice? The sacrifice you made when you chose to take up the fight against Palpatine, maybe? Look where that leaves you. You will not escape this time. Patience will not help you either. You must choose now and act."

"You are not making any sense."

"No?" The single word cut through the tense atmosphere like a whiplash dripping with contempt and open amusement. Seeing Padmé jump in shocked surprise drove the pain even deeper though. When he spoke again, Roj Kell's voice was as soft and smooth as honey and his words slipped through the Dark Lord's defenses like sweet poison. "If you are so ignorant of the past, I will have to open your eyes to the truth you have been shielding yourselves against for the past decades. The two of you. Let me tell you what I see here. A brilliant young woman, hiding her genius behind a facade of good faith and innocent righteousness, who knew exactly what she was getting herself into. Or maybe not? Did she care whether her sharp mind cut the heart of this galaxy? Did she believe her deeds justified? The answer definitely is yes. Queen Amidala of the Naboo was just as deceptive as her alter ego Padmé Naberrie. And yet the truth was something she blinded herself against, just as the Jedi were blind to what was going on in the Republic. Cowardice was what dictated their actions, calculation what determined hers. Enter the innocent slave-boy turned Jedi Knight. Righteous, daring, unscathed by life. And madly in love with someone he thought out of his reach. Touching."

Padmé flinched at his cruel tone and tried to get out of the old man's grasp, but he did not budge. Shooting her a fleeting smile, Roj Kell raised his head again to meet Anakin's gaze. "You might not have perceived this as a sort of competition, but unconsciously you treated it exactly like that. And when Palpatine offered you the knowledge to defeat him, you took the chance to gain victory where she had failed. To beat her at her own game and to triumph over her. But unknown to you, your 'fall' into darkness was just what she needed to come to her senses. Realizing what she had done, how she had lied to herself and her friends, she became so ridden with guilt that she fled her fears and built up a cocoon to protect herself. She blamed it all on you. Just as you blamed her."

Anakin felt his breath catch. Kell could not possibly know. He was just guessing. And yet every word he said was the truth. In the sudden silence that Roj Kell's magical voice had left, the humming of his lightsaber was impossibly loud. Swallowing hard he met Padmé's blind gaze. "Is that true?" he asked quietly, barely able to hear his own words. "Did you really feel that way about us?"

"Did you?" she asked right back, a low hiss laced with anger and anguish. 

The answer was so simple and yet more painful than anything else he had ever experienced. "Yes."

Raising his eyebrows meaningfully, Roj Kell nodded to himself and smiled. "Very good. I see the two of you are getting along so well now that the hard words have been spoken and the time of healing and understanding can begin. Unfortunately I do not have time for that. You have deceived each other and the betrayal was due to a mutual agreement, a declaration of war. Very nice. I like it. As it is, Skywalker, I will kill her either way. But you must choose for yourself whether to join me or watch your life disappear once more."

Anakin stared at the old Sith in disbelief. If he attacked and tried to free Padmé, he could not be certain if he'd be fast enough. And if he surrendered.... If he surrendered he'd be back where he had started all those years ago. Too much evil had come from that decision. He could not risk that again. So he'd go for the third option, the one both he and Kell knew would change everything. Calmly shutting down the blade he forced his body to relax, still, his heart was aching at the look of betrayal on Padmé's face. 

"You win," Anakin told his opponent softly, but Roj Kell simply smiled, and infinite pain filled his eyes. He shook his head gravely, glistening white hair playing like snow in the winter night. 

"Wrong," he whispered. "I lose."

The moment he let go of Padmé the Dark Lord moved. But he was intercepted immediately by two shadows that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Facing Vill Goir and Sedriss grim-faced, Anakin set himself for their attack. 

Blocking a slash coming at his head he whirled around, spinning on his own axis, before he kicked his right boot into Sedriss' midriff. The younger man fell back with a grunt, but Vill Goir was already moving in for another go. Anakin jumped high and somersaulted over the other's head. He brought his own blade around in a wide arc that seared across Goir's shoulders, trailing smoke and torn cloth as it went. Dropping to his knees, the Sith warrior let out a pained gasp that was barely audible over the hum of the lightsabers. 

Sedriss paid no heed to his companion's dismal situation. Eyes fixed solely on his quarry, he crouched low and Anakin had only a split-second to brace his mind for the other's mental attack. As counter-measure he used Vill Goir as a living missile that crashed into Sedriss' legs and caused him to lose his balance in some surprise. On the attack again the Dark Lord stabbed his blade down and through Goir's back, ending his life quickly and efficiently, before he took on the younger warrior. His eyes narrowing dangerously, Sedriss gave him a cool nod. That gesture was so reminiscent of his master that it was almost frightening. 

But whatever else Roj Kell was, he was no fighter. And his students tended to be hard-pressed to stand against an honest, outright attack, as Chi'in had noted time and again and pointed out to his own master. On the surface that seemed an advantage for Anakin, but it only meant that Sedriss was more adept at using his mind than his lightsaber. Countering another blow to his mind, Anakin resolved to change his tactics again. Instead of attacking he took a few steps back, trying to goad Sedriss into a headlong charge. The other only smirked at him and shut down his blade. 

Anakin stared, but caught himself almost immediately when he checked on the room and found it empty aside from himself and the Sith warrior. Padmé was gone. And Roj Kell with her. His mouth twisting into an angry grimace, the Dark Lord nodded at his opponent.

"A distraction. I see. But do you truly believe that I will spare your life?"

Sedriss shrugged easily. "That is entirely up to you," he answered calmly, and Anakin was just a bit surprised by the young man's resolve. 

"I have enough time to kill you, if you speculate on my wanting to track down those two in time."

"Of course. But do you have enough time to spare to save your children?"

Anakin gave Sedriss a mirthless smile: "Please, don't do that. Your master is much more adept at this game. Best leave it to him. Do you know where he is headed?"

"No."

"All right. What about Chi'in?"

"I am not certain."

"Good. I do not care what you do, but you will not follow me. Maybe you are just a bit smarter than he was," Anakin nodded toward Vill Goir's silent form, "but I know for a fact that you cannot match Roj Kell. So, whatever he has planned for you you _will_ have coming at you. If you can deal with that, we will talk again. Until then, farewell."

Bowing slightly, Sedriss gave him an appraising smile. "Thank you, Lord Vader. I appreciate your concern. And I will do my best."

Anakin did not reply. Turning around he dismissed the warrior immediately. What was he to do? Track down Kell? Or Padmé? No, Sedriss was right. He had no time to lose. And saving his children would serve two purposes. If he managed to get to them before Palpatine got his hands on them, he would be safe from the old man's manipulations. And maybe Padmé would trust him again when he brought them back to her. Maybe. In the deepest depths of his heart he knew that he would never make it. But this was the only way left. There was no other choice anymore. 

Padmé was trying to find her way out, just out and away. Still, as confused and disturbed as she was, she had enough sense left to not venture too deep into the darker mazes of Nar Shadaa. Even if that meant a greater risk at being detected. Shuddering in sudden remembrance, she stopped and leaned her shoulder against the wall to steady herself. It had been true, all of it. She had deceived herself, her husband, everyone. And she had not wanted to see the lies that surrounded her. It had been Anakin who had pointed it out to her, telling her that she needed to use those deceptions more frequently to succeed in the game. She had refused then, had refused to believe that she was no better than the Senators on Coruscant, but just as deceiving and cold. She had sacrificed so many friends for the ends she had believed justified then. In the end though everything had fallen apart. Roj Kell had been right: she had blamed it all on Anakin, unable to cope with reality herself. Was she that weak then? When had she become so afraid? Moaning softly she shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories. But the old Sith's face just would not go away.

"Do you believe in justice?" he had asked her. 

"Yes, of course."

"What if I told you that there is no justice? That there is no order, no peace, no honor, nothing?"

"Then you would be a fool."

He had laughed at her then, a sly twinkle in his pale green eyes. For a moment Padmé had felt icy claws of dread reach for her heart again, but she had suppressed her fear skillfully. He had continued softly: "What you perceive as justice might be blasphemy in someone else's eyes. And yet you assume that your way is the right one. You tell yourself that there have to be rules and you are right. And do you know why?"

"We are a community. We need to be able to live together. That's what rules are for. No," holding up her hand she had forestalled any reply on his part. She had given him her most queenly stare and had been surprised at his suddenly very attentive expression. "The rules are there to protect those who do not have the power to protect themselves. And they too are valuable to the community. Very much so." She had smiled very thinly. "After all, my lord, whom would you have left to terrorize if only the strong did survive?"

Again he had laughed, but this time it had been honest mirth. "Very good. But in another sense you are wrong. These rules serve as a basis for trust. Trust in your leaders, your government, in knowing how your opponents will react, even should they break the rules. The fact that there are guidelines gives you a sense of security. If you did not have that, you would go mad with the complexity of life itself. Think about it. If there were no rules—"

"There would be chaos," she had spat in disgust. "You cannot truly believe that desirable."

"But trust is such a precious thing and so vulnerable too. So easily lost and almost impossible to win back."

Padmé had swallowed her own reply at that. Anakin would not want her back, would he? She had been so selfish! "I..." she had sighed deeply. "I see your point." And it made her shake with dread. 

"Good. The Jedi never dared to explore the entire complexity of the Force. They declared there to be two sides, one good, one evil. Very pragmatic and so deceitful at the same time. Without their knowing it, they had sealed their own fate."

"Tell me, Lord Kell, what do you trust in?" she had asked quietly.

He had not replied then. And somehow she suspected that she would not have liked that answer anyway.

It had been some time since Leia had last been on Coruscant. Years, in fact. But, returning now, she knew that this time her words would be taken seriously, contrary to when she had served her stepfather in the Imperial Senate. Although that was not so long ago, it seemed to Leia as if she had grown by decades over the past months. And she was not the only one. Luke, standing by her side in the broken-down warehouse that had served Jix and Mara as hiding place on their first mission together, was the perfect picture of calm composure. A far cry from the naive farm-boy craving adventure and excitement. The Princess was proud of what her brother had accomplished in such a short time. How much he had matured. 

"Princess?" 

Turning around, Leia smiled at Rieekan.

"Is everything prepared?" 

"Yes. Page and his units stand ready. They are only waiting for your signal." 

"Good. Then we should go and pay a visit to the Imperial Palace." 

Striding ahead of the group, Leia was quickly joined by the General, who was intently studying the display he held in his hands. It showed a layout of the Coruscant underground and mapped out a way for them to get into the Palace virtually undetected, while Page's team would occupy the guards and defenses. Once inside, Leia and her companions would play off the public sentiments against the government when the first battle group of the Alliance showed up in the system. Right now Captain Needa was conducting the attacks on Duro and Gyndine and Leia was fully confident that he would succeed not only in rattling the nearby capital but also in drawing some of the ships stationed over Coruscant away before his fleet would join the ships under General Dodonna's command. 

If everything went as planned, the conquest of Coruscant would be over almost before it had started and with as little fighting as possible. And when all of this was done, they could finally start again. A new beginning. Leia had to admit that she quite liked the sound of that. 

But sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to. 

"Captain! Shields are down to ten percent!"

Throwing the ensign a tight glance, Lorth Needa observed the tactical display with some disdain. The two Interdictor cruisers stationed off the orbital battle stations around Duros were doing a very effective job of keeping his fleet trapped in the system. And so far they had not yielded to the steady barrage of laser fire that the Avenger and her sister ships were throwing at them. But then, they had to fight off the Star Destroyers closing in on them simultaneously. Meanwhile their TIE-fighters were trying to knock out the battle stations. Which was no easy task either. Needa watched another of his corvettes go up in glorious flames. This was not going well. And if—

"Sir! They've got reinforcements coming!"

Sighing deeply the Captain gave the ensign a short nod. "Very well. We have tried our best. Now it is time to find out if we can do even better. Establish contact with the Liberty."

A few moments later the image of General Dodonna appeared beside him in a grainy transmission. "Captain! What is going on?"

"Bad news. We will not be able to join you."

"What? But—"

"Please, I do not have much time. Just listen. If you attack Coruscant now you will be annihilated. My advice is to retreat."

"Captain Needa, I—"

"Shut up!" Eyes widening in surprise the General's reply ended in a stutter. Out of the corner of his eyes Needa could see the ensign's concerned face at his outburst. "I do not know what has gone wrong but I suggest you find out fast. And to do that you must survive. Is that clear?"

"Captain." The ensign's words were no more than a whisper. "Five percent."

Wistfully Lorth Needa recalled the last time the Avenger had been under Lord Vader's command. Back then the Dark Lord had managed to save the ship and her crew, but at this point the responsibility was solely his own. "Very good. I want everyone to board the escape pods immediately. General Dodonna," he fixed the white-haired commander in a cold glare, "it is up to you now."

When the transmission from the Duro fleet's flagship died abruptly, General Dodonna was not the only one whose heart sank with dread and grief for their comrades. Standing next to him on the bridge of the Liberty, Admiral Piett felt his heart grow numb with sorrow. Not only had the operation failed, he had also lost a friend, a very good friend. _Lorth, I am so sorry_. Turning around to face him Dodonna gave him a blank look.

"What are we to do now? Retreat, as he suggested?"

Staring out of the forward viewport at the battle around them unseeing the Admiral kept silent for a while. Then he shook his head with great effort. "No. Whoever initiated this counterstrike expects us to retreat. We will not. Give me the last update on the fleet deployment at Duro." The tactical display responded immediately. "We cannot send any reinforcements to bail them out. The Interdictors would only slow us down."

"So? Do we proceed to attack Coruscant then?"

Raising his head Piett shook his head grimly. "Not with this fleet. No chance."

"No?"

"Call it a hunch, General, but these ships are going nowhere near to Coruscant."

"Then after Gyndine this attack is over?"

"Yes."

"What about our teams on Coruscant? Riekaan and the Princess?"

The Admiral gave him a pained glance. "We have no choice," he whispered. 

Suddenly Dodonna's face turned very ugly indeed. Drawing himself up to his full height he shook his head vehemently, his white beard practically bristling with outrage. "I should have known!" he roared. "I _told_ Mon Mothma not to trust you Imperials! Admit it! You had planned this all along!"

Tomas Piett straightened slowly, his features growing very cold. "You question me now? Now? I have just lost my best friend and you accuse me of having sacrificed him for what? Nothing."

"You knew that this would happen!"

"On what grounds do you base this ridiculous assumption?"

"Very simple. I know Lord Vader, and I know that he would never change. Chances are that he has been deceiving us all the time. Maybe he has planned all this. I would not put it past him."

"No," shaking his head firmly the Admiral took a step closer to Dodonna. "You cannot truly believe this."

"And what if he has betrayed you too?"

"For whatever it is worth to you, General, I swear that you are wrong. And this is quite beside the point now."

"It is not. I am in command of this ship. And I say we go and blast Coruscant now."

"At least check back with High Command and inform them of what has happened."

"I will do that gladly. And now get off my bridge."

Darth Sidious was gleefully asserting the reports coming in from Duro and Gyndine. So, the first fleet had been annihilated and just now his troops were busy mopping up the rest of that unlucky bunch. As expected, the forces at Gyndine were doing far better. And soon they would be headed here... What a foolish move. 

"I would be surprised if Lord Vader was with this group," he said pleasantly.

Behind him a silent shadow moved. "No, Master. He is not."

Nodding to himself the Sith smiled. "Not his style. He is no fool, not at all. Well, whoever is in command of that fleet will soon find out that there are quite a few ways to stop them. The Interdictors are in place already to receive them. Now, let us see how our little rebellion is proceeding."

"They have entered the underground."

"Who is with them?"

"The Princess. And Skywalker."

"Ah. The Jedi and the diplomat. Where have I seen that before?" Chuckling to himself, Sidious rose from his seat to turn around. Burning golden eyes met his as Nuron Sarin's head came up to face him. He brushed a hand along her jaw tenderly. "Now, my apprentice, the time has come to prove to me that you are worthy of my trust."

"Hey!" Han Solo shouted at the small figure that had just crashed into him on a headlong flight. Before he could move though Chewie had already taken hold of the woman. She gave them a wild-eyed once-over, then tried to break from the Wookiee's grasp. 

"Let go!" she hissed. 

"Are you all right?" Her eyes flickered almost imperceptibly. Chewie growled. "Yeah. You are right. We got to find this Kell first. If she's in some sort of trouble—"

"Kell? You are looking for him?" the woman breathed, relaxing a bit. 

"Yeah" Han answered slowly, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Do you know where he is?"

She gave him a wry smile: "You better not mess with him if you want to survive."

Han grabbed her shoulders, suppressing the urge to shake the answers out of her. "Listen, it is imperative that we find him!"

"He has gone to ground, believe me. You won't find him anymore."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just someone."

"Listen, we are from the Alliance. We won't betray you. Please, simply tell us what you know about him."

Her smile became distant, almost dreamy. "I know nothing. You are from the Alliance? My children are with the Alliance."

Suddenly Han's heart was beating wildly in his throat. Could it be? Oh. Gods, could it be? "Padmé, is your name Padmé?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your children are in grave danger—"

"I know," she answered tiredly. "I could not help them..."

"No! Help me and we can still turn this around. When Anakin comes back—"

"He won't." The sharpness in her tone surprised him.

"What —" Han let go of her. "You know him best, I guess. But still I must ask you to come with us."

"Where to?"

"Coruscant. Maybe we can get them out."

"No. The Emperor has them."

"He's alive? But— Your husband knows?"

"I guess..."

"Then it's back to Vjun," Han decided grimly. He had no clue what this was all about, none at all. But one thing he did know. Rash action would only get them into trouble. 

Walking the corridors of Nar Shadaa wearily, Roj Kell was musing about the cruelty that lies in selflessness. Two choices, two ways of interpreting them, and endless possibilities. They all required sacrifices, just as survival requires sacrifices. The question was what choice to make, what loss to accept in exchange for the outcome. Anakin Skywalker had weighted his chances, and from his past and his experiences there had been only one logical choice: to surrender for show and then attack. Unfortunately that was not a decision Kell could accept. Not at all. He had wanted the Dark Lord to embrace the darkness again, to harness his anger and use it against his opponent. But what Skywalker had opted for in the end had not been darkness, even though the ancient Sith had carefully disguised it as such. 

None of the choices he had given him had been ultimately evil. And the Dark Lord had realized that. Such maturity and wisdom was truly astounding in one so young. But then, he had been forced to grow up fast and life's lessons had only now found a chance to sink in fully. Too bad. 

So he would die at last, the last battle lost on any level. He shook his head, smiling in quiet amusement. It was ridiculous that a decision he had made almost three thousand years ago would come back to haunt him now. 

A sudden premonition stopped him short. Raising his head he focused on the gloomy shadows ahead. A familiar figure stepped from the darkness, moving sinuously, deadly, and very silently. And Kell had never felt him approach.

"Chi'in," he breathed. "You are alive."

When something moved behind the Noghri warrior, turning into the glistening white of storm trooper armor Kell stiffened involuntarily. A frown formed on his forehead. Why had he not sensed them? When he realized the truth though he knew that it was far too late. For a second he considered to try and escape, but then someone else joined Chi'in. Arms crossed on his back, Grand Admiral Thrawn gave him a cool nod, his features unreadable. "Lord Kell," he said. "We would be honored if you would join us."

"Thanks, but I decline," the ancient Sith replied acidly. He had nothing to lose, after all. 

When he reached out to the Force and found only a blank space though he growled softly at his adversaries. Behind him he could just hear the quiet clanking of boots on metal.

"Excellent timing, sergeant," Thrawn commented drily. "Now. I hate having to repeat myself, but you really have no choice."

Just then Roj Kell managed to break through the hazy wall surrounding his senses. The Force was there, but it kept slipping away from him like a particularly stubborn amphibian. And then Chi'in attacked. 

"No!" 

The Grand Admiral's command went unheeded as the Noghri's body impacted against an unstable Force shield. Retreating with a gasp Kell tried to regain control once more, but found it impossible. 

The short warrior's noiseless advance had sparked something in his mind though, something ancient. Taking up the challenge, Roj Kell fell back another step before he smashed his left arm into the alien and brought his right hand around. Chi'in caught it expertly and Kell screamed when the other squeezed hard, threatening to break bone in his unrelenting grip. Suddenly he twisted his wrist around and the old Sith found himself airborn before he crashed into the corridor wall. 

Watching the fight unfold Thrawn felt his face twitch with annoyance. Why did the Noghri have to take this so personal? The troopers' blaster rifles would have been so much more effective. But then, that was honor-bound people for you. Too emotional. It was clear from the beginning that Kell would lose. 

But the old man would not give up yet. Once recovered from his close encounter with the hard steel-wall, he rose into a crouch, his face twisted into the feral snarl of a cornered beast. Meanwhile Chi'in was stalking him cautiously. Suddenly both moved in unison, anticipating each other and the Noghri fell back, surprise showing on his face. Unconsciously the Grand Admiral took a step back.

"Advance," he ordered quietly and the storm troopers followed his command at once.

Faced with this new threat Roj Kell abandoned his attack on the Sith warrior and started dancing among the white-clad soldiers, his long white hair playing through the shadows like the very mockery of a parley flag. A little apart Chi'in stood waiting, his large eyes tracking the old man carefully. 

Just as Thrawn took a step forward to join him, he darted back into the fray and an angry shout rang through the corridor over the din of battle. The troopers stepped back to give the pair more room, but that hardly seemed necessary. The wiry strength of the Noghri was in no way surprising to the Grand Admiral, contrary to Roj Kell's stubbornness. Chi'in had his arms locked around the other's torso, trapping his arms at his sides effectively. He was shaking his quarry occasionally, as if trying to convince him to subside. 

When Kell finally gave up his struggle, the moment he did so was very visible in his features. Letting out a deep breath he relaxed and closed his eyes. Unable to support himself any longer, he dropped to his knees and Chi'in immediately moved his hands up to touch the old man's forehead. That one uttered a sound between a sigh and a moan before he toppled over and lay silent. 

"What was that?" Thrawn asked, somewhat bewildered.

"The Force."

"The—? But the Ysalamiri—"

"Do not really work for us. But," Chi'in looked down pensively at the Sith Lord's crumpled form, "you have to be focused to fight their influence."

"And that he was not. I see. Very good." Facing the Noghri calmly, the Grand Admiral gave him a slow nod. "You are free to go now."

"And leave you alone with him? I don't think so."

"I have the means to control him, Chi'in," Thrawn countered calmly. 

The alien shrugged. "It is your decision, of course. What about Jixton?"

"He is also staying with me."

"Then this is where we part, Syndic. May the Force be with you." Bowing sharply the alien smiled. Then he turned around and left without another word. 

"You should have taken his offer," a soft voice told the Grand Admiral quietly. Whirling around, Thrawn frowned deeply at Roj Kell. The man was rising to his feet slowly, looking very tired, but the fact that he had managed to fool Chi'in seemed even more chilling than the fire burning in his pale eyes. "So, what means were those again?"

"Simple ones," the Grand Admiral managed, calming himself rapidly. He needed a clear head now, that he knew for certain.

"I am intrigued," Kell answered and leaned against the corridor wall heavily. "Go on."

"First: protection. And don't tell me you don't need it. You can hardly stand. Second: I am certain we can find a compromise concerning Lord Vader."

The ancient Sith barked a weak laugh. "That sounds like a deal. But unfortunately I am not inclined to enter that deal on your terms."

"Very well." Gritting his teeth in anticipation Thrawn nodded at the stormtrooper sergeant. "That leaves me no other choice. You are under arrest."

Shaking his head slowly, Roj Kell smiled at him coldly. "Nice. Just like the old times." 

On Coruscant Luke Skywalker was nervously scanning the strike team's surroundings. He had a bad feeling that just wouldn't go away. If Rieekan's map was still correct, they had reached their final destination before they would go on to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. Just now Leia was quietly conversing with the General and Page. It would fall to Page and his team to cause a diversion, while the rest would try and capture the heads of the government, namely the three remaining councilors from Palpatine's court. 

Luke was still fully concentrated on sweeping the underground maze when a sudden commotion brought his attention to the group on his left. Page was apparently ready to leave. Taking a step forward, Leia took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, but everyone knew that Page's chances of survival were very slim indeed. Not that the rest of them were in any less danger. 

"Luke!"

Jogging over to join his sister, Luke nodded at the retreating team. "Your orders?" he asked.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, but there is a feeling... I cannot describe it, but it tells me that the task ahead will be very difficult, if not impossible."

"Did you pick up any enemy troops?"

"No, nothing."

Leia drew a deep breath, then exhaled again. "All right. We are as ready as can be. Page will strike in half and hour and soon after Dodonna and Needa should be here to distract the home fleet. Let's go."

Stopping short Luke gasped when a he felt an icy chill settle over his mind. 

"Luke! What is it?"

"I — Something to do with Needa. I am not sure. But we should not rely on them."

"It is a bit late for that," his sister commented quietly, her dark eyes unfathomable. Flicking her gaze toward Rieekan for reassurance, she saw the older man nod once. 

"You are right. Too late to turn back now. We have to try. We won't get away anyway," he told the twins calmly.

"Okay. After you then."

They moved carefully and very quietly, their flashlights the only illumination on the way. And yet Luke, bringing up the rear was more on edge than he should be. Using a Jedi calming technique he concentrated again and stopped short in shock when he picked up a familiar presence. Turning around to peer into the gloom he dismissed the rest of the group and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. And then the truth hit him.

"It's a trap!" he shouted, startling the Alliance troops, as he could feel very clearly. 

"Luke!" he heard the princess yell before all hell broke loose. 

But he had already picked up the presence of the stormtroopers that were now engaging Riekaan and his team. What was he to do? Help Leia? Or confront the woman waiting for him in the shadows? 

As it was, she took that decision from him with her usual grace. The blood-red blade snapped into existence just two meters away from him and the hum of the young Sith's lightsaber had something inevitable about it that served to calm Luke in turn. He was committed now. 

"Nuron," he said slowly, looking into the golden eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire as they reflected the reddish glow of her blade.

"Do you remember the lessons I gave you on our voyage to Vjun?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Then pray that they will save you now," she hissed and moved in for a lightning attack.

Dancing out of her way, the young Jedi was suddenly unsure of what to do. He could not deny his feelings for her, even though he suspected that right now they would doom him. Nuron struck at him through the Force, unexpectedly, and Luke had a hard time fending her off. But that was nothing compared to the barrage of slashes and stabs she let loose on him even before he had had time to recover. It was all he could do to block her advance while he was driven back quickly. Remembering their mock duels, he ducked suddenly before she could trap him against a wall, the way she had back then. He jabbed an elbow into her ribs, then struck his left arm across her back, a jolt that sent her flying against the wall herself. Luke could hear her angry growl as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Nuron, how did you get here?" he asked, just a little bit flustered.

"On a ship," she snapped, and in the light of their blades he could see her flash him a quick smile. Attacking again, she managed to kick her right boot against his thigh and the pain lancing through his body distracted the young Jedi for a precious second. Nuron hammered the handle of her lightsaber against the side of his head viciously, and as he sank to the ground, already losing consciousness, he heard her give a triumphant howl that chilled the blood in his veins. What had happened? That question, alas, went unanswered as he slipped into oblivion.

Picking off another stormtrooper, Leia was grimly assessing the situation. It was hopeless, that she could see clearly. Her team was badly outnumbered and the Imperial soldiers knew that too. Falling into her own mind, the princess sought guidance in the Force, as she had been taught. But the only thing she could sense was Luke and something very dark. When her brother's presence faltered suddenly and grew muted, she felt the shock in her entire body. _Luke! _There was no answer. 

"Princess!"

Looking up slightly bewildered, Leia raised her weapon, but relaxed just a little bit when she recognized Rieekan. "General," she breathed, "we have to retreat."

"Too late, I fear."

When a blood-red beam of light arched through the gloom at Rieekan's head very suddenly, Leia screamed in horror. Too late, indeed. As he fell, she jumped back, out of the attacker's reach. Her eyes narrowed slightly as they met Nuron's golden gaze.

"Now, let us see what Lord Vader has taught you," the young alien female told her mockingly, before she advanced on the princess. 

Leia 's mind was racing as she retreated quickly to get out of the Sith's reach. She did not have a lightsaber, and her blaster would be useless against the young warrior's blade. But when the other woman lunged at her, the princess made good use of her small height. Throwing herself forward legs first, Leia brought her fists up as she passed Nuron, who tried to twist around in mid-jump with predatory grace, but as Leia connected with her stomach she gave a low moan of pain and toppled to the floor. The princess was on top of her in a heart-beat and twisted the lightsaber handle out of her grasp expertly. She had been taught hand-to-hand combat ever since she had been little and, combined with her father's instructions, she felt confident that she could defeat Nuron if they were on equal terms. 

But the alien did not seem to share her optimistic outlook. With a loud snarl Nuron grabbed Leia's right arm and bit down hard, her sharp teeth drawing blood. Leia reacted instinctively, but with less precision than was desirable. She missed Nuron's head by inches as she slapped at her, and by then the other had already thrown her off. 

"You are lucky that my master wants both of you alive," Nuron growled before she picked up Leia's blaster and set it on stun. Although the princess managed to divert most of the blast with a quickly erected Force-shield, her body still grew slack, leaving her unable to move. 

Nuron dropped down beside her gracefully. "I would advise you to surrender," she said harshly. "Your troops at Duro have been annihilated and your fleet at Gyndine will not succeed in taking Coruscant. Your second team will meet with more resistance than they have anticipated. So you see, you have lost this battle. It would seem that your father has not taught you quite enough," she added with a malevolent smile.

So, that was it! Nuron was jealous that her precious Dark Lord had chosen his daughter over her! As for the rest, Leia could only agree. Although she tried to maintain a calm composure, she was crying inwardly. This was bad, very bad. If the entire offensive on Coruscant failed... And her father was off the Force knew where! Had he known? For a split-second the princess felt hope return to her heart once more. Maybe this was a giant diversion, maybe he was already here... But no, she sighed, that was impossible. Grabbing her shoulders, Nuron dragged Leia upright before she thrust her unresisting body at two stormtroopers. 

"Take her to the surface. I want her to see for herself."

See what? Leia thought frantically as they passed the bodies littered across the underground cave. There were almost only Alliance soldiers among the dead, only three or four white-armored troopers. And no sign of Luke.

"Your brother is alive," Nuron commented coolly without looking at her as they made their way up. 

The princess noticed that there were awfully few prisoners. Finally the darkness gave way to daylight as they walked out of one of the service tunnels of the underground sewage system onto a square that was filled with stormtroopers and some more captive Alliance soldiers. Leia winced when she saw Page kneel among them, his face bruised and his right arm broken. He looked up to meet her gaze and even managed a smile. Leia did not feel like smiling back. Rieekan dead, Needa most probably too, and she had a feeling that Page would not survive either. She did not even want to ponder her own possible fate. Or her brother's for that matter. 

Her shoulders slumped unconsciously in quiet defeat, but when out of the corner of her eyes she could see Nuron smile contemptuously, Leia drew herself up again. The young Sith arched her eyebrows coolly before she turned away to walk over to a stormtrooper bearing the insignia of a sergeant. They talked quietly for a few moments before the sergeant nodded at the troopers standing next to Page. Leia tensed when the soldiers shoved him forward and he staggered to his feet.

"Take him and the princess upstairs. Execute the rest," Nuron ordered coldly before she took the lead of the small group. Leia felt her blood run cold at the sound of blaster fire that died down again as fast as it had started. She shared a troubled glance with Page, but both knew that there was nothing they could do anymore. 

******

"Ah, welcome to Coruscant," Sidious announced gleefully when Nuron strode into the throne room, the princess right on her heels. 

"Master, all went well. The leader of the second team has been removed for interrogation and Skywalker's condition is stable," the young Zabrak informed him.

"Very good. Monitor his progress and bring him to me once he is sufficiently recovered."

"Yes, master." Bowing sharply she turned around and left. What a perfect little weapon, and so obedient too. Very much like Lord Maul. Some time he would have to find out if they were related in some way, but for now that could wait.

"Come closer, my child," he told the young woman facing him softly. She had her head raised proudly, ignoring the soldiers surrounding her completely. Just like her father would have done. Interesting.

"Nuron tells me that you are not to be underestimated. She also reported that your father has been training you. I must admit that I found that surprising. I would have expected him to not repeat his mistakes. Obviously I was wrong."

That got her attention. "What mistakes?"

"Concerning your mother. Guards, you may leave us." He waited until they had disappeared before he took a few steps toward her. "You remind me of her, quite a lot, to be frank. Undoubtedly Lord Vader feels the same way."

"So?"

"Your mother was not what she pretended to be. In fact, she would have made a perfect Sith, if she had had any Force potential." The princess' face went white with shock.

"You are just trying to get me off guard."

"So I am," he answered in some amusement. "But still, it is the truth."

She shook her head vehemently. "You are pathetic, Palpatine. Don't you think I know what you are trying to accomplish? Whatever resemblance you might find between us, I am not my mother."

"No. You definitely are your father's daughter."

She laughed at that. "Another try? I would have thought that you could do better than that. I will certainly not follow my father's path. I have learned too much for that."

"You will find that one never ceases to learn."

She gave him a cool glance and he could not but admire her courage. "Then maybe it is time for you to learn that you cannot always win," came the quiet reply.

"Ah, bravo," he clapped his hands contemptuously. "Such defiant wisdom from you of all people. It is you who has lost, Princess. Admit it."

"I do. But that does not change a thing," she replied grimly. 

"No, it doesn't," Palpatine whispered softly, his mirth gone. 

It seemed that Vader had done a very thorough job on her. Not that it mattered. She could not hope to escape and she knew it. Breaking her would definitely take some time and effort, but it was a challenge he was looking forward to. Once that other matter was resolved, he would start on her in earnest. Until then though she was pretty useless. 

Walking closer to her, he felt her disgust and anger rise, and he basked in those sweet, dark emotions, reveling in her darkness. When they stood so close that she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes, Sidious smiled again. Very courageous indeed. He touched her left cheek tenderly, daring her to break away. She did not. Instead she stood her ground, enduring his caresses with a stoic expression that was also very reminiscent of her mother. 

"Such a sweet face and such a fierce soul. But you are still doomed, little princess. I will first destroy your father, once he comes back here, then I will break your brother and make him mine. And finally — you. It will be a pleasure."

Raising her eyebrows she swallowed down her fear. "And my mother?"

"Your mother!" Laughing out loud Sidious turned away again, shaking with silent mirth. "Your mother is a wreck. She will not help you and she is certainly no match for me. She has had her chance, and she missed it."

The silence that hit his back was more telling than any words. He could sense her grief and pain so clearly that it almost hurt. 

Waking up, Luke fought his way past the murky swamp that was his mind. Apparently the blow he had received had been harder than anticipated. His eyes focused slowly, unsteadily, until they found something familiar to hold on to. The young Jedi stared at Nuron quietly for some time, unable to talk and unwilling to try at all. She was studying him intently, her golden eyes intense, but she too seemed reluctant to say anything. 

"My lady, he is awake, do you want me to—"

Nuron waved the faceless voice into silence impatiently, not taking her gaze off Luke. "You will await my command," she explained coldly.

"Yes, of course."

__

How much she has grown, Luke mused, while he realized at the same time that she had just grown into the Dark Side. What had happened? Why this change? Of course, she was a Sith and Father had certainly not treated her very kindly. Still, something else must have sparked this transition to a completely heartless killer. Something, or someone.

"You are wondering why you are not with your sister, I assume," she said suddenly. Luke did not answer and kept his mental shields in check instead. Rising from her seat elegantly, Nuron paced out of his sight only to reappear a few seconds later. It went like this for quite some time until finally she stopped again, looming over him like a beautiful raptor. "As it is, I wanted some time alone with you."

"Alone?" Luke managed at last.

"Yes." Snapping her fingers she signaled the other occupants of the room that they had better leave. Once the door had closed behind them, she sat down on the edge of the bed and her right hand brushed over the bruised side of his head, making him wince in pain. She smiled almost tenderly.

"Nuron, how did you get here?" he tried once again.

"My master brought me here," she explained quietly.

"Your master? Who is your master?"

"Lord Sidious. The Emperor."

"What? But, he is dead!"

Shaking her head, Nuron leaned toward him and to Luke's utter surprise placed a kiss on his forehead. "Not at all. He is very much alive." Suddenly her mood changed again and her face grew dark with anger. "He made me see the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth about how your father used me for his ends, never caring for me at all. The same way Lord Kell made me his tool to hurt Lord Vader. They are both the same!"

"Lord Kell?"

"Your father did not tell you about him?"

"No."

The smile was back in place. "How unfortunate. Lord Kell will certainly teach your father some manners when they meet again."

"If they do."

"Smart boy. I hear your father is already on his way here, undoubtedly to try and free you and your sister."

"And you think I would believe you now, after all that has happened?"

"It is your choice, of course, who to believe."

"Nuron, why are you doing this? For revenge?"

She hesitated, her eyes growing distant. "Maybe. I am not sure. Maybe I just want someone to recognize me for what I am."

"And what are you, Nuron?"

"Someone special."

Luke smiled at her. "Yes, you are definitely that. And if you were not that someone no one would care to use you the way they did. My father only takes the best, as you know very well, and he considered you to be among them even if you did not want to realize that."

"Luke, you do not have a clue what you are talking about, so please, be silent." Placing a finger on his lips, she sealed them close and rose from her seat. "I will let you rest some more. And then you will meet my master."

Before she could leave though, Luke called her name quietly. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, a questioning frown marring her forehead. "Nuron, back on Myrk you told me that you did not have a master anymore. Why are you so eager now to serve another?"

There was no answer, just the soft click of the door closing behind her. 

*******

"Karrde!" 

Raising his head, the pirate chief scowled at the Corellian storming onto the Wilde Karrde's bridge.

"Solo. Who let you in here?"

"I did, chief," Aves piped up as he followed Solo, a short woman and the Wookiee Chewbacca at his heels. 

Straightening fully Karrde sighed. "Great. And where did you leave Vader? The Chimaera, by the way, has been joined by another ship. The Relentless, if you must know."

Solo shared a glance with the woman, then threw Karrde a lop-sided grin. "Guess that means our dear Grand Admiral is back."

"Which would explain why the stormtroopers are leaving. Although we don't know why he would order a retreat. Unless he's got what he wanted here on Nar Shadaa."

"Question is, did he want Kell or Vader?" Again the Corellian sought reassurance with the strange woman. 

Karrde raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And who is that charming lady? Aren't you going to introduce her to us?"

"My name is Padmé Naberrie," she answered quickly. "And I am almost certain that Thrawn did not know Lord Vader would be here. Unless someone who knew told him."

"And who could that be?" the pirate chief asked, slightly surprised.

"Someone I believed dead. He was the only one, apart from Lord Kell, who knew that the Dark Lord was here."

"Wait a minute — was? So he's gone now?"

"Presumably yes." The woman hesitated. "My best guess is that he will go to Coruscant."

"And how come you know about Kell?"

"She was his hostage," Solo put in, making it clear that he did not want Karrde to question her further.

"And now we do what?"

"Go back to Vjun. If what Kell told her was the truth the attack on Coruscant has failed. We have to regroup and decide what to do next."

Naberrie spoke up again: "Han, maybe we should consider another option."

"Which one?"

"There is someone who might be able to help us. I haven't dared approach him in the past, but these are desperate times indeed. His name is Yoda and he is a very powerful Jedi Master."

"Yoda!" Slapping his forehead hard Solo shook his head. "Of course!"

"I do not know where he is though, maybe he is even dead by now..."

"No, no, not at all, Padmé. He's been training Luke not so long ago."

"Really?" her face lit up spectacularly. "If Yoda has been training him there is still some hope for my children."

"Wait a minute," Karrde put in. "Your children?"

"Yeah, it comes kind of as a surprise to everyone," Solo grumbled.

"It is true, Captain Karrde," Naberrie explained calmly. "But I am certain that you will agree that we do not have the time for explanations. Han, do you know where Yoda is now?"

"Far as I know, on Dagobah."

"Dagobah...." she mused. "Very well. That is were we will go then. Once we have picked him up we must decide whether to go directly to Coruscant or else to Vjun."

"If we get off-planet at all. There're still two Star Destroyers out there," Solo reminded her.

"Chief!"

The small group turned around to face the two men standing at the entrance to the bridge. And their gazes immediately dropped to stare at the short alien they had brought with them.

"Damn! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring visitors in here unannounced!" Karrde snapped.

"In this case that would have been a futile gesture," Naberrie explained, a smile playing over her lips. Stepping toward the newcomers she nodded at the alien gravely. "I am very happy to see you alive and well, Chi'in."

"As am I, Lady Vader. Your husband?"

"Gone. Left for Coruscant, I believe."

"Coruscant!"

"To confront the Emperor."

"He is alive?" the alien seemed barely surprised.

"It would seem so. According to Lord Kell."

"Ah, I see. Lord Kell is with the Grand Admiral now. Undoubtedly they will continue their games a little while longer."

"Good," the woman nodded. "That means they'll be distracted. Maybe this is our chance to escape."

"Don't count on it. But you are right. You should find someplace safe, my lady."

"And what about you?"

"I will follow your husband. If the Emperor is alive, things are not certain anymore. Not that they ever have been," Ch'in concluded with a wry smile. "My lady, I would want to speak to you in private."

Following the Noghri outside, Padmé felt a lot calmer. He guided her a little away from the pirate's ship before he turned toward her again.

"I hope Lord Kell was not too harsh on you," he began softly.

"I—" she hesitated. "It was ... painful. But I believe that he made me see a few things that I had denied existed before. He is, in his own way, quite perceptive."

"As perceptive as any predator out to capture his prey. What did he tell you?"

"A few things from the past. He wanted Anakin to join him and then he said something very strange. When Anakin surrendered Kell told us that he had lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes. Do you know what he might have meant?"

Chi'in shook his head slowly. "I am not certain at all what it is that he wants. But I do know that he will not help the Emperor."

"Then he will help us?"

"I doubt it. My lady, there is something you must know, something I did not want to reveal to the others. If your husband confronts the Emperor, he will most certainly lose. I would even go as far as to predict that he would descend into darkness again."

"Chi'in! What are you saying?"

"Whatever I will encounter on Coruscant, I will do what I must to ensure that the balance will be restored."

******

"Ah, Lord Kell. Please, come a bit closer. That is enough."

Coming to a stop again the ancient Sith eyed his opponent warily. Thrawn had taken refuge inside a holo display ring that boasted ten holoproj units and a few additional circuitry whose uses Kell did not recognize. And, of course, the inevitable Ysalamiri dotted the gloomy chamber's walls, their quiet presence more intimidating than anything else in the room. Cocking his head to one side Roj Kell noticed a slight glimmer of anticipation on the alien's face. He shrugged nonchalantly, thereby testing the shackles holding his hands on his back, but got no satisfactory result. So, slightly annoyed, he decided to play on the silent cue Thrawn had given him.

"How quickly the tide can turn in this game, don't you think?"

"It is no game," the Grand Admiral corrected smoothly, his expression unreadable once more now that Kell had taken the first step. "And if it were, you have been bluffing from the very first moment. Although I readily admit that you surprised me."

"I am confident that this insignificant inconvenience pales in comparison to the end result of the gamble." 

"More than you can know." A smile flashed across the Grand Admiral's face, one Kell did not like at all. Even though he had accomplished the primary mission objective, namely to get aboard the Relentless, he had no chance to overcome the Ysalamiri's influence. The risk was far too high. And defense had always been his greater strength. If Thrawn gave him a chance to defend at all.

"And what might that comment mean?" he asked at last, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I am just wondering." At a wave of Thrawn's hand the holo display ring came to life. A star system appeared, one Kell had not seen in a very long time. "Do you recognize it?"

Kell hesitated. What was he getting at? But not answering might be more fatal than the question itself. Reluctantly he leaned forward to reassure himself as to the identity of the displayed object. "The Shenos Cluster."

"Is that what you call it?" The smile was back and this time Kell felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Excuse me?"

"Officially that section of space belongs to the Unknown Regions and is charted under different names for five different star systems. Since you seem to know its true name I must assume that the Unknown Regions are hardly unknown to you."

Kell shrugged. "I might have been there once."

"Indeed."

The image changed again and what was shown then, hanging suspended between the two men, let the ancient Sith's blood run cold. "Where did you get that from?" he hissed, suddenly alarmed.

"It was actually in possession of a people we fought some decades ago. You don't, incidentally, know why it came to be there at all?"

"No."

"Of course not. And yet your name was mentioned there. Personally I stumbled over this particular file while researching the Sith. Still no idea?" Rising from his seat, Thrawn stepped closer to the image to study the pieces of armor displayed there intently. "Tell me, did you design the patterns yourself? I have noticed that the armor you wear now bears no markings at all."

"Does it matter?"

"Oh yes. I have always found that an artist's creations lend perfect clues as to the way his mind works."

"That rather depends."

"Not really. One can even deduce from a culture's artforms as to that people's behavior. There was just that one that ever eluded me. Their unpredictability forced me to wipe them out. A shame, really," Thrawn added dreamily.

"And it never occured to you that they might have taken over that culture from another people?"

"Assimilated it just like you assimilated the Sith's culture?" Kell did not reply. "You see, my lord, it all comes down to information. Right now I have the advantage over you. And it is up to you to change the balance again. So?"

"So what?" Kell had a hard time hiding his amusement at the Grand Admiral's careless comment. If anyone had the advantage of information it was him, and not the Chiss.

"Let me make this easier for you. Obviously you know the Unknown Regions, and despite having had that information at his disposal, the Emperor sent me to map it out. Why?"

"I am no strategist. I take a different view on these matters."

Thrawn nodded slowly. "That might be the answer. But I rather tend to believe that the Emperor could not access your knowledge."

"And what if?"

"You betray Lord Vader and still try to bring him back in line. You are no warrior, claim to be no strategist and yet you manipulate everyone around you. What are you?"

"Can't you guess?" Then, preparing his voice very carefully, he said: "I know what you are facing in that territory, I lived there for a long time. The annihilation of said people forced you into exile, and maybe that was even your intention. But the alliance with Palpatine was necessary for you to survive and believe me, I know all about surviving. But you could not defy him, you are too dependent on the Empire's resources. This was a magnificent arrangement, in fact. A brilliant strategist to guard the outer perimeter and another to protect the inner peace. What do you think the Emperor feared most? He was using you, Thrawn, using your skills to prevent you from getting petty ideas. Don't you think he knew exactly what terrors your people have to deal with every single day of their existence? " The reaction was barely perceptible, but Kell had no problems identifying it.

"Using me as he was using you? If that bothered you so much, why did you not change it?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"And maybe I do not know an answer either."

"You do. Lord Vader is the key."

"If you think so, why do you fight him?"

Roj Kell snorted softly. "I am teaching him a lesson. A lesson of trust."

"Trust? I do not think that he trusts anyone."

"Wrong. He trusts the wrong people."

"Sir!"

The Grand Admiral felt sudden anger flare across his mind at the interruption of this interrogation. This was difficult enough. "Captain Palleon," he snapped, "I did not want to be disturbed."

"I know, sir, but the," the Captain paused, "the Emperor wants to speak to you," he concluded, sounding slightly awed.

The sharp laugh from Roj Kell was the only indicator Thrawn needed, to know that his surprise showed very clearly. Alive? And he was getting into contact only now? "I will take the call here," he answered at last and threw a doubtful glance at the ancient Sith. If he had known beforehand...

But then the image already snapped into existence, bringing another surprise. The man drawing back the hood of his black cloak was much younger than Thrawn remembered. In fact, had it not been for the malevolent gleam in his yellow eyes, the Grand Admiral might not have recognized him. Palpatine's blonde hair had been cut short, emphasizing his cheekbones and bold nose even more. Maybe he could even have been called handsome, had it not been for the malicious smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

Of course. Clones. Thrawn's mind did a double-flip as he made the connections between this new piece of information and Vader's little ruse with the files he'd had Mara Jade deliver as a gift. But had the Dark Lord himself been aware of the Emperor's continued existence? If so, he had underestimated the Sith immensely. Not a comforting thought.

"Grand Admiral," Palpatine began smoothly. "It is a pleasure to see you well and alive despite the company you find yourself in." Here he gave Roj Kell a meaningful glance. Turning his head to look over his shoulder Thrawn managed a smile before he sought Palpatine's eyes again and bowed deeply. 

"Your Highness," he replied, "thank you for your concern, but so far Lord Kell has been quite civilized."

"It won't last. By the way, I must congratulate you. You seem hardly surprised at seeing me alive. Maybe you suspected as much?" 

"Admittedly no, I did not harbor any such suspicions."

"Ah!" the Emperor gave a delighted laugh. "Excellent. I had my reasons for keeping myself hidden until now. But the time has come to bring this affair to an end."

"In what way?"

"Lord Vader will join me very soon. And I want you to return to Coruscant also. Which prompts the question why you did not follow my request the last time and went to Korriban instead."

"A strategic decision that seemed valid at that time."

"Of course. See to it that you make this trip quickly. I am running out of patience. Lord Kell, I am so looking forward to seeing you again in person."

"Time for celebrating your victory?" the old Sith replied coolly, and even without turning around Thrawn could see the other's smile in front of his inner eye.

"Indeed, my friend, " the Emperor answered with a nod. "Until then, gentlemen."

Once Palpatine had disconnected the call, the Grand Admiral turned around sharply to face Roj Kell. "So this was no more than a test of my loyalty," he hissed, truly angry. He hated those games, wholly unnecessary and a waste of resources. 

"A test that you passed with flying colors, I would say," Kell told him, his smile deepening gradually.

"And Lord Vader? Was his mission nothing but a deception then?"

"Of course it was a deception, as you know very well."

There was something in the old man's gaze, a hint of amusement mixed with anticipation. Thrawn's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "But he did not betray the Rebel Alliance."

"No."

Taking a deep breath Thrawn fought down the satisfied feeling of having been proven right. So, the Emperor was trying to make him believe that this entire mission had been nothing but a test, and in no way a crisis. The fact that Lord Vader would join him again was disturbing though. Out of his own free will? Or was there something else? Eyeing Roj Kell he noticed that the ancient Sith had walked over to the viewport, watching something. Once he had joined his prisoner, Thrawn let his eyes wander over the Chimaera's flank as the Star Destroyer joined her sister ship. 

"Who are you really, Lord Kell, that you defy the Emperor while you play into his hands at the same time? Why would he go to the trouble to have me track you down if this was such a secure gamble?"

"It was never that, Thrawn."

"So?"

"It is a lesson."

"Another lesson? I would think that the Emperor is a little too old for that."

"Some lessons take longer than others."

"I see. So this is dying ground for everyone except Palpatine. He has learned his lesson then, don't you think?"

"Actually I tend to disagree." Turning his head to meet his gaze Roj Kell smiled again, and Thrawn was getting the feeling that he did that just to annoy him. "So far it has all been petty politics, intrigues and admittedly very subtle tactics. But now, Grand Admiral, the game is over."

When the door slid open Thrawn was at the brink of a very violent outburst. "What is it now!"

"We are ready to leave," Mara announced.

"Jade. Have you met Lord Kell?" the Grand Admiral asked, suddenly calm again. Mara gave him a long look before she studied the ancient Sith. 

"I have seen him before, on Coruscant."

"So you know him?"

"Not really. My best guess is that he was one of the Emperor's councilors."

"You know that Palpatine is alive?"

"Captain Palleon was so kind as to tell me."

"Interesting. No one seems to have known except for him here." Nodding at the white-haired Sith, Thrawn went to take his place in the command chair once more. 

*********

Mara gave Kell a hard glance. She remembered him clearly, but back then she had not been certain what exactly his position was. He had been escorted by Royal Guardsmen, which could mean either a privilege or that he was a prisoner. She had been pretty shocked to find out that her former master was alive though. Shocked and surprised, that he would reveal himself only now. But of what use would the knowledge about Palpatine have been to Kell? Apparently he had been on Korriban over the past months of this conflict, but doing what? Chi'in had told them that Kell was something like a leader of the Sith, yet Mara was certain that he had not told them everything. 

"Sir, if I may, what has that got to do with everything? Whether he knew or not is irrelevant. What matters is that _you_ did not know."

"True. And that is giving me some trouble. I tend to believe that this is supposed to be a cover-up for someone's blunder. Unfortunately that someone has to be the Emperor himself."

"Truly frightening," Mara commented drily, but she was careful to keep an eye on Kell's reactions.

"Indeed. Especially since I have reason to assume that the Emperor's mind is close to breaking."

That was a surprise. "Sir?"

"I have analysed the game between Lord Vader and Palpatine previous to Lord Vader's supposed 'death'. A few factors confirmed my suspicions. Lord Kell, I would appreciate hearing your opinion on the matter."

"I am sure you would," the Sith answered calmly and again Mara was astounded by his enchanting voice. 

"So, do I get an answer?" Thrawn countered, equally calm.

"If you grant me one in return."

"Certainly."

"Very well. Concerning the Emperor's state of mind you are correct. He threatens to lose himself in chaos, something I have warned him of before. A shame he did not listen."

"And why is that so?"

"I do not assume that you understand the Force, Grand Admiral, but the essence of the Dark Side is chaos. The Emperor exists primarily as a Dark Side entity, something he is even proud of, as I far as I can tell. The fool," the old man added in a whisper. 

"But you are a Sith too, so I must assume that you will also go mad, as he does."

"I am a Sith, Grand Admiral, and I do employ the Dark Side, but I am not the Emperor."

"Meaning?"

"You have your answer and more besides. This is all you will get."

"Fair enough. Then let me tell you what I think you are. You are someone who delights in teaching other people lessons, even if they cost them their life."

Mara felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and goosebumps travel down her spine. Force! Did Thrawn realize what he had just said? But Kell's voice derailed her train of thought prematurely.

"I am that, in a sense, Thrawn. As I already told you, I am not a strategist like you are."

"No? I have heard other things."

"Which leads us to my promised answer. How did you find out about me?"

"Ah," Thrawn said with a smile and leaned back in his chair. "The question should rather be how much I know about you, am I right?"

"Yes."

"I so appreciate your honesty, Lord Kell. Actually Chi'in's comments about you prompted me to review the files I had on you. It seems that you bear the name of a famous Sith tactician who was apparently killed a thousand years ago, but his name appeared even before that, millennia ago, in connection to the dreaded Dark Lord Exar Kun. Personally I believe that the name itself is the legendary part. You see, this Roj Kell always appears at a turning point in the history of the Sith. You, for one, appeared in the Unknown Territories, close to the Outer Rim, just a few years before Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor. After that there was no mention of you again, until now. Maybe you really were one of the Emperor's councillors, who was exiled for one thing or the other."

Mara took a deep breath before she addressed the Grand Admiral. "Excuse me, sir, but I believe his exile was due to one single factor, one you have mentioned yourself just a few moments ago."

"What factor would that be, Mara Jade?" Kell asked softly before Thrawn could react. 

"You were his master," she explained, holding his gaze, unafraid.

For a moment the silence between the three occupants of the room became almost suffocating. But Mara could see it in Roj Kell's eyes that she was right on target. Finally he gave her a quick, almost disbelieving smile. 

Then the Grand Admiral had found his voice again: "I was led to believe that it was part of a Sith's initiation to kill his or her master at the end of the apprenticeship."

"As I said, some lessons take longer than others."

"I see. But that is just one part of the solution. I suppose I was right when I assumed that Palpatine could not access your knowledge. What is it you know, Lord Kell?"

The old man smiled coldly. "Everything."

Roj Kell savored the slightly bewildered expression on the Grand Admiral's face, but unfortunately he did not have the time to enjoy it properly. One thing was clear: he would certainly not let himself be led to Coruscant, meekly awaiting his death at Sidious' hands. No, he was convinced that the Sith Master would not spare him this time, and whatever else he was, he had always been a survivor. Not that this was of much use now. But if he was to die, it was surely not to be at someone else's hands.

"What do you mean?" Thrawn was asking, sounding slightly confused.

"What I mean? Oh, very easy. You are trying to make an impostor out of me and that I do not appreciate at all. There was and is only one Roj Kell." 

Breaking through the Force-defying sphere the Ysalamiri had created, the ancient Sith held on to the Dark Side viciously, embracing the darkness fully for the last time. As he buried deeper into his anger and frustration at his situation, letting his dark emotions feed his power, he fancied hearing his mental shields creak with the strain. But still he managed a smile before he smashed the Dark Side into the Grand Admiral. The command chair flew backwards, impacting against the ship's hull with a satisfyingly loud thud. 

"Only one. And you are not the first who has ever tried to outwit me, my dear Grand Admiral."

Jix' head came up when the steady hum of the ship's engines turned into a painful screeching roar. He thought he could hear explosions going off somewhere above him and for a moment he considered the possibility that the Relentless had fallen under attack. But that was hardly possible, was it? Besides, with the Grand Admiral at the helm, an enemy fleet would have a hard time even getting close enough for that. So that left another option: Vader was on board. _That_ sounded almost too good to be true. And not only on board, but also pretty pissed off. Which was his natural state anyway, as far as the agent could tell. When a particularly close explosion rocked the small cell, Jix was too late to prevent himself from crashing to the hard floor. Looking up again, he noticed that the door stood open. As he scrambled back to his feet, he gave Mara standing in the doorway a decidedly cool glance.

"What is happening?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kell is loose on the ship and, let me tell you this, he is not happy."

Only now did he notice the nasty cut above her left brow. "You're hurt."

"It'll heal. If we get out of here alive."

"Where is Thrawn?"

"Waiting for us. The stormtroopers are stalling Kell, but that won't last. Come on. We gotta hurry."

"No." Crossing his arms across his chest Jix frowned at her deeply. "That was a pretty mean move you made back on Korriban."

"What? Jix! I had no choice!"

"Ah? Why don't I believe you?"

"Do you know that you are cute when you are pouting?" 

"I don't care."

"Jix, one last time. We have to go. Trust me, please. I do too, despite everything."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, I need not remind you of what happened on our first mission together."

"Okay!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I get it. Let's go."

Jogging alongside Mara, he accepted the blaster she had brought for him and checked the weapon's status. 

"So, where's Vader?"

"On his way to Coruscant."

"So, did we win or what?"

"Rather the opposite," she breathed, stopping when they came across a few retreating crew members, "Turns out that Palpatine is alive."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. I don't know why he is doing that," Mara added to herself.

"Who, Kell?"

"Both him and Vader. I don't get it."

"Hey, maybe this is not ours to understand," Jix said with a smile.

"Your modesty is very charming, smart-mouth. But there is an answer to everything."

She sprinted along the next corridor, Jix right on her heels. And then, just a few meters ahead of them, a whole section of the wall burst outward, raining hot metal and ashes over them.

"Damn!" Mara screamed, ducking out of the way before she started pushing Jix back in the direction they had come from. "We have to get to the aft flight deck!"

"Was that Kell?" Jix asked, his eyes wide with shock. He had never seen anything like that before.

"You bet. Get moving!"

Looking at her back, seeing her move with the same determination she had displayed back on Coruscant, Jix hesitated for a second. She had definitely made her choices, and he could not even scold her for it. Thrawn was so different from the Dark Lord, and apparently he had managed to inspire her loyalty much easier than Vader had ever been able to. And maybe the Sith had not even wanted her loyalty. But in that split-second of revelations Jix knew that he had to let her go her own way. He could not go to Coruscant with her, no way. If things were as bad as she had told him, he would be needed elsewhere soon. And freeing Vader from the Emperor's clutches was way out of his league. Even though he was quite confident in his abilities, Jix was realistic enough to know that alone he would never make it. 

"Good luck," he whispered at Mara's back before he slipped away, to find some transport that he could handle.

***********

They had finally decided to make their move and now the Millennium Falcon and the Wilde Karrde were slinking along the protective background of Nar Shadaa, where the Star Destroyers' sensors would have a harder time picking them up. Han was poised on the edge of the pilot's seat, his eyes glued to the radar intently. _Give me just one breach, just a tiny crack. _When Chewie gave a ululating cry at his side, he almost jumped. 

"What?" Looking up she stared ahead in bewilderment, but then he could see it too. The Relentless was on fire in several places and apparently the destruction was spreading out from the bridge and heading back toward the ship's aft. Immediately Han hunted around for any attackers, but there was no other capital ship in sight except for the other Star Destroyer. But the Chimaera was not firing at anything, as far as he could tell.

"Han, what is going on?" Padmé asked as she came forward to have a look herself.

"Strap back in!" the Corellian snapped at her. Flipping a switch on his comm he established a channel to the Wilde Karrde. "Karrde, this is Solo. Seems like our only chance. See you back on Vjun. Good luck." His fingers danced over the flight controls quickly and then the freighter was heading for open space, right under the nose of the helpless Star Destroyers. "Next stop: Dagobah."

"Jix!" Mara yelled into the smoke-filled corridor ahead. 

"Are you looking for someone?"

The disembodied voice sent shivers down her spine, but she gritted her teeth, trying to find her opponent despite the poor sight. 

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much," Kell replied softly. "Try to keep an eye on the Dark Lord for me, will you?"

"Why don't you do that yourself?" she retorted acidly.

"No time for that."

"No? A shame." There was no reply. "Jix!" she screamed again. But Kell had been right. There was no time left, no time at all. Mara could feel her danger sense tingle warningly in the back of her mind. She had to leave fast. "Jix," she whispered, but knew that he would not hear her. Still, he was tough, and she had no doubt that he could manage to get off the ship on his own. 

"Jade!" Someone grabbed her shoulder and as she whirled around, ready to strike, she was surprised to find the Grand Admiral blocking her underhand blow. "Come on! We have to leave."

As he continued his attack on the giant cruiser, Roj Kell was methodically destroying the gun emplacements and tractor beam projectors, ensuring an easy escape for himself. Now he only had to find a ship. Most of the soldiers on board had retreated, following the wailing of the siren that signaled for them to man the escape pods at once. 

The ancient Sith felt like laughing. So, Mara Jade and the Grand Admiral would undoubtedly return to Coruscant. With any luck the seed he had planted today in both of them would grow fast once they realized the entire truth. The former Emperor's Hand at least suspected what was at stake and Thrawn would learn soon enough that his choices were the ones that would change the outcome of the battle to come. 

As for the Dark Lord... With his children in Sidious' grasp there was not much he could do. That was the drawback to being as selfless as Vader had always been. One had to be cruel to oneself to manage, had to cope with the sacrifices one's decisions sparked. But the Dark Lord was beyond that now. There was nothing for him to lose, only to gain. And that was the greatest motivator of all. 

Unfortunately Roj Kell himself had none of those left. In crossing the border he had doomed himself. And as the dark shields he had built up over the millennia slowly crumbled, he could already sense the light advance to claim what had been promised such a long time ago. Too bad that he would not be strong enough to survive the onslaught. 

So there was only one thing left to do: hope that he had moved the right levers and flipped the right switches. If he had succeeded, his legacy would continue and maybe, just maybe, the Sith would truly rise again. 

****

Tomas Piett was impatiently pacing the small expanse of his cabin aboard the Liberty, knowing full well that they were headed toward disaster. Why did the General have to be so stubborn? For a moment he wondered if Dodonna had talked to the Alliance High Command at all before turning the fleet toward Coruscant. Somehow he doubted it. Mon Mothma would not be so stupid as to allow such a senseless attack. 

When the ship moved underneath his feet quite suddenly, yanked out of hyperspace by what could only be an artificial gravitational well created by an Interdictor cruiser, he knew that they had arrived at their final destination. Only a few moments later the muted sounds of missiles and laser bolts impacting against the ship's shields and hull reached him, and Piett shook his head in quiet defeat. He was solidly trapped on board the doomed vessel, with an incompetent commander at the helm and no backup at all. Dropping down on his bunk he resolved to wait. Not that he had any other possibility.

"Your Majesty, the fleet has engaged the enemy."

"Very good, Commander. I want you to capture the flagship and destroy the rest."

Disconnecting the call, Sidious relaxed a bit. All was going according to his plan. The Skywalker twins were in his hands, the Rebel fleet as good as destroyed, and Thrawn would return soon to finish them off. As for Vader... Well, once he arrived on Coruscant they would continue the game they had had to suspend for the past months, whether he wanted it or not. And then it would finally become clear who was the master. 

The reports from the battle came in rapidly, and on the huge holosceen covering an entire wall of the throne room the Sith Master could follow the progress of his troops easily. It took the Rebel commander entire twenty minutes to realize that he had lost. Watching with interest Sidious noticed the tiny red dots that meant the flagship was being evacuated. They were hard to make out amidst the hailstorm of fighters engaging in one-on-one duels above the city planet. But they would not escape either. Even if some managed to land undetected, his troops would soon track them down. And then this rebellion would be ended once and for all. 

It was a few hours later that the commander called him once more. 

"What is it?"

"Your Highness, we have someone for you."

"Who?"

"Admiral Tomas Piett. He was aboard the Alliance flagship."

"As a prisoner?"

"I suppose so. He was locked up in his cabin."

"Bring him to me. Now." What the commander had failed to see was that no one would drag such a high-ranking hostage across half the galaxy and then not use him when attacking such an important target. No, Sidious tended to believe that the reasons for Piett's arrest had been of a more personal nature. 

When the admiral was lead into the throne room bound and under a tight guard though, he was pleased to see that the commander was not completely witless. "Thank you. Commander, please have the survivors brought in for interrogation." Turning his yellow eyes on Piett again, Sidious gleefully noticed the man's shocked expression. 

"You are alive," the other managed.

"So are you, Admiral. What a pleasant surprise."

"Is it?"

"I had assumed that you would spend the rest of your days in captivity with the Alliance, but I seem to have been mistaken. Presumably Lord Vader thought you too valuable to lose."

"Lord Vader?"

"Come now, Admiral, spare me. I know what has been going on. And now you will tell me what exactly our precious Dark Lord had planned for the Alliance."


	12. Dying Ground

Chapter 12 - Dying Ground

__

On board the Star Destroyer Chimaera Mara Jade was standing at the Grand Admiral's side as both watched the Relentless' death throes in space above Nar Shadaa. They had been able to evacuate everyone except for those who had died in the battle against Roj Kell. But there still was no trace of Jix, a fact that had Mara worried immensely. The recording spun to an end and the Admiral turned the projector off pensively. Turning toward Mara, he regarded her for what seemed an eternity. 

"What do you make of it?" he asked finally.

"Pretty impressive," she answered with a shrug. 

"Yes. But why did he not kill us? He had ample opportunity, after all."

"What do you suggest, sir?"

"I wonder how our survival might benefit him."

Mara grimaced, remembering Roj Kell's last words to her. "He said I should keep an eye on Vader."

"We all will have to do that, I fear," Thrawn countered drily. "We will reach Coruscant in a few hours and until then I want a full assessment of our troops and that of the rebels."

"I will work on it."

"Do that."

Suddenly the comm pinged and Mara went to answer it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thrawn raise his eyebrows questioningly at her. She ignored his surprise. 

"Admiral, there is someone on the line for you."

"This is Jade, Captain Palleon, just a moment."

She stepped aside to let the Grand Admiral pass. "What news?"

"A call," Palleon repeated. "It is encrypted."

"Let me see the code." 

The string of symbols and numbers came up on the transmission screen. Mara heard Thrawn curse softly. "Bad?" she asked quietly.

"We shall see. This is Jay Gerran's code. Captain, put it through."

"Yes, sir."

The screen wavered slightly before the small agent's face appeared, and the Admiral's brow furrowed into a deep frown. "Where are you?" he snapped unceremoniously.

"On my way to Coruscant, sir."

"Report." Mara had never before heard such an icy tone in Thrawn's usually so smooth voice.

"We discovered the betrayal of one of Lord Vader's agents on Wayland and proceeded to Nar Shadaa." 

"What did you do on Wayland?" Thrawn interrupted him.

"There is an old storehouse-"

"I know that. What did you _do_?"

"Lord Vader destroyed the cloning equipment there."

"How unfortunate. I guess that means he was not serious on that offer after all." Now the Admiral sounded amused. "Continue."

"Yes, sir. Lord Vader talked about someone called Kell and about warning you."

"I see. You went to Nar Shadaa?"

"Yes. We teamed up with Solo and some of his smuggler buddies to hunt down this Kell. We were separated."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is that?"

"There is some additional information, but I would prefer to tell you in person. It concerns the Sith. "

Mara saw Thrawn's eyes narrow a fraction. "The Sith? Very well. Then I will see you on Coruscant, Gerran."

"Yes, sir."

The connection broke. "And why do you not trust a secure channel any longer?" the Grand Admiral whispered at the blank screen. 

"Do you think he might know something about Kell's plan?" Mara asked.

"Maybe. We shall see, won't we?"

*******

Han landed the Millennium Falcon on a clearing that admittedly had been awfully hard to find in the midst of the swamps that seemed to cover the entire planet. He could feel the ground give slightly underneath the heavy ship and for a moment he feared that the freighter's landing struts would get trapped in the morass. To his great relief though the movement stopped pretty soon. At his side Chewbacca exhaled slowly and Han could feel the tension leave his muscles too. 

"Well. Looks like we are here." The ship's engines powered down gradually and finally the Falcon fell silent. Unstrapping from his seat, Han turned around to smile at their single passenger. "All right. And now?"

"We go and look for Yoda," Padmé told him and rose. "If you would be so good as to lower the landing ramp?"

"Certainly." 

Following the slim figure dressed in a dark red combat uniform, the Corellian could not help but feel himself reminded of Leia. So far he had suspected that most of her snooty demeanor was partly due to her upbringing and her father's influence. Now though he suspected that it was hereditary. Not that Padmé was arrogant, but Han's natural aversion to authority raised its bristly head every time the former queen acted as if she was in charge. Of course, the Corellian had to admit that she probably _was_ in charge. His lips twitched in wry amusement. Somehow life had been far easier before he had been thrown together with the Skywalkers. 

"Chewie! You coming?"

There was an affirmative roar and then the giant Wookiee was walking at his side as they made their way to the entry hatch where Padmé was already waiting for them. Han unlocked the hatch and drew his blaster, just in case. As he stalked down the ramp Padmé raised her voice again.

"This might be interpreted as hostility," she admonished him quietly.

"Hey, lady, the guy's a Jedi Master. I don't think he'd be frightened by that thing. This is just in case we stumble across some unexpected visitors."

"Good. I am pleased to see that you are such a cautious man, Han."

"Yeah, we live and learn," he mumbled, guiltily thinking back on all the times he had charged into danger without taking precautions. 

She smiled at his comment before she stepped down the ramp to join him on the murky ground. Wiping a stray strand of dark hair from her forehead she took a look around. "This reminds me of Naboo, actually. It is just a little bit - darker."

"Great. Come on and let's go and find this Yoda."

As it was it did not take as long as he had suspected. When his comm chimed suddenly, Han stared at it in surprise. "What the-" Answering the call he jerked back from the receiver as a flood of chirps and hoots washed over him non-stop. "Artoo!" The chatter continued, but Han cut it short immediately. Turning toward Chewie he asked the Wookiee to go back to the ship and get a transmitter that would allow them to home in on Luke's X-wing.

"Artoo?" Padmé asked, slightly taken aback.

"Luke's astromech," Han explained. It's been stranded here for quite some time and I had completely forgotten about it. Maybe Artoo has picked up Yoda's presence somehow."

"Yes, maybe."

After an hour-long march the trio had finally reached the moss-covered starfighter. Immediately Han and Chewie began freeing the small droid and got it down from his lonely perch. Plugging Artoo into a translator Han nodded at the rounded dome and asked: "If you've seen a Jedi Master you better tell us now." He squinted at the translation scrolling over the screen. "So there was someone? And do you know where they went?" Straightening again he gave the others a lop-sided grin. "We got a direction. That's something at least."

Following the Corellian and his copilot, Padmé picked her way carefully among the low bushes and roots that covered treacherous puddles and morass. The swamp was filled with thick clouds of mist and the lonely calls of some creatures could be heard throughout the forest. She was not sure what she would tell Yoda once they met. It had been so long ... And yet, her anger was rekindled again when she reminded herself that the Jedi Master, as Head of the Council at that time, should have taken steps in preventing this disaster. _The Jedi never dared to explore the entire complexity of the Force. They declared there to be two sides, one good, one evil. Very pragmatic and so deceitful at the same time. Without their knowing it, they had sealed their own fate. _Recalling Roj Kell's words now seemed like a betrayal of all she had fought for in the past. But Padmé could not help herself: he was right. And what was it Chi'in had said? That he would do anything in his power to restore the balance. 

Maybe that was the key. 

"Hey, Your Highness! We found something!"

Startled out of her musings Padmé noticed that she had fallen back quite some distance from the rest. Hurrying to catch up she noticed the small hut nestled underneath the protective cover of gnarled trees and nodded.

"This is it," she said.

"Okay," Han said slowly. "And where is our Jedi Master?"

"Out, probably," she replied a tiny bit testily.

"Eh? This place does not look as if it would get any more entertaining."

"Distraction I seek not," a reedy voice told the Corellian calmly. 

Solo's reaction was truly amusing and Padmé covered her mouth to hide a wide smile when he whirled around, saw no one, looked around in bewilderment and finally spotted the small, green-skinned reptilian alien sitting on the ground just a few paces away.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "I didn't remember you to be so short."

"Size doesn't matter," Padmé told Han as she strode past him and gave him a wink. He shot her a helpless grin.

"Yeah, I guess."

Bowing slightly the former queen sought the Jedi Master's gaze. "Greetings, Master Yoda. It is good to see you again."

He did not answer for quite some time, but she saw his large, moss-green eyes study her intently. In the end he leaned on his walking stick and walked toward her slowly. "Much darkness has come over our galaxy. And still it plagues us."

"The Emperor is alive," she informed him and as expected he stopped short, surprised. 

"Alive," he whispered, then shook his head. "Unfortunate this is. Your husband, in grave danger he is."

"I know. That is why I am here to seek your council. Apparently my children have fallen into Palpatine's hands and Anakin is on his way to try and save them."

Yoda sighed. "Ah, headstrong always he has been. Foolish, foolish," he added with a shake of his head. 

"Can you help us?"

He made a strange sound in his throat that might have been a groan. "The darkness, unleashed it has been and doubt I do that the Emperor, the source he is. Different this is. More dangerous. Much more deadly. Prepared I have to be for that, if fail your husband should."

"He _will_ fail, Master, if we do not intervene."

"Choices we all must make, my friend."

"Then I will go to Coruscant."

"What!" Han exclaimed. "Are you mad? Meaning no disrespect, but that is suicide!"

"Why don't you accompany me then?" she retorted coolly. "If a Jedi Master is too afraid to act then maybe an old woman will manage."

"You are not old, Padmé."

She gave Han another smile. "Such a charming young man. I almost envy Leia." He blushed at that, but sobered again immediately. 

"Seriously. What do you think you can accomplish there?"

"Team up with Chi'in, make a difference."

"But-"

"Underestimate her you should not, Han Solo," Yoda said with a smile. "Full of surprises she is."

"Great. At least we don't have Kell to worry about anymore."

"Kell?" The Jedi Master's long, pointed ears stood up with excitement. "Roj Kell?"

Han frowned at him. "Yes. Why? You know him?"

"Met we have." 

Yoda watched the queen's face turn an angry red and he could sense her fury like a red-hot fire, ready to burn him alive. 

"You knew?" she hissed and took a threatening step toward him. "You knew and you did not destroy him? How could you have been so careless!"

Inclining his head he sighed deeply. "Surprise me he did back then with his knowledge. Exceptional he is, like nothing that seen I have before." He raised his head to regard her calmly. "Destruction not always it is the solution. I am a Jedi." 

Padmé pressed her lips together tightly in quiet acceptance of her misguided reasoning. She of all people had to know better. 

"And he's a Sith," Han reminded him coolly.

"More than that, Solo," Yoda countered. "Know you do where he is now you do?"

"No. Chi'in claimed he'd be with Thrawn, but last we saw of the Grand Admiral's ship it was being turned into a wreck. " The Corellian stopped himself short. "You think that could have been Kell?"

"Not like him it seems, but maybe... This Chi'in, who is that?"

"A friend," Padmé inserted hastily. "Why do you ask about Kell? Could he help us now?"

Yoda laughed at that mirthlessly. "Help? Doubt that I do. Although..." Pursing his lips thoughtfully he shook his head again. "Your fleet, where is it now?"

"What is left is stationed at Vjun," Han explained grimly.

"Take me there you will." Yoda noticed the impatience flashing across Padmé's face with increasing concern. But if Roj Kell was really back, he had to ask himself why the ancient Sith had not challenged the Emperor to one of his games before. This seemed so unlike him. There were quite a few answers to this question, he knew, but the Jedi Master already had his suspicions. Looking up at the former queen, he narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Meet him you did. Tell me you must of that encounter."

Once she was finished Yoda was silent for a long time. So it was as he had suspected. Roj Kell had indeed challenged the Emperor. Apparently he had lost the fight and there could be just one reason why Palpatine had kept him alive: he knew more about Kell than the official records did. Which must have sparked a great deal of resentment on the ancient Sith's part. Yet instead of being bitter and lashing out at his enemies, he had lectured both Anakin and Padmé on balance, and again Yoda found Kell's insight astounding. What was it about him? 

Suddenly the truth hit him. Force! This was even worse than he had anticipated. He was almost certain that everyone who had ever met Roj Kell must have been intrigued both by his philosophy and his resourcefulness. Just as he himself had been when he had come across the old man nearly 700 years ago. 

Back then the Jedi Master had been challenged to a philosophical riddle. "What is the Dark Side?" Kell had asked him. What indeed. It was clear to him now that the ancient Sith was the source of the immense dark energy he could sense. From everything he knew about the man, this seemed very strange, for Kell never let himself get out of control. Many historians had even gone as far as to claim that indeed his self-control was his greatest power. 

To his knowledge there had been only three Jedi who had ever stumbled across Roj Kell and lived to tell of their encounters: Master Jeldo, a Ho'Din who had been the first to comment on the Sith Lord's amazing skill at deception and manipulation when Kell had been captured on Dantooine and taken to Coruscant for questioning two thousand years ago. The second was a Hortek Jedi Master by the name of Kattewa. Kattewa had noted that the count of midichlorians found in the Sith Lord's blood was surprisingly low and he had suggested that using others' emotions in his favor was actually one of the fields where Kell excelled. As last in this illustrious round, Yoda found that what made the ancient Sith so special was his vast knowledge and the contradictory feelings concerning his brethren. Why it all came together now he did not know though. Something must have happened that... something to do with balance. He gave Padmé a sharp look. 

"Master Yoda," she tried, her uneasiness grown into dread. "What do you make of it?"

"Tell you I must something important before leave we do," he began quietly. "Ancient the game is that your husband plays with Palpatine. Learned it Anakin has from both you and the Emperor. But suspect I do that Palpatine, learn he did from Roj Kell."

"Then Kell was his master?"

"Probably."

"So if you know Kell, can you give us a clue?"

He smiled at Padmé. "What is it you plan?"

"I will go to Coruscant to meet with Chi'in. Han, you will take Master Yoda to Vjun. This cannot wait." She shook her head vehemently when the Corellian opened his mouth to protest. "No, I have made my choice."

"We just have one ship," Solo told her slyly. "You'll have to come with us."

"Wrong. I will take Luke's X-wing. Now, Master Jedi, is there anything that might help us?"

"Wiser Anakin has grown and understood he has, I believe, what Lord Kell has been teaching him. When confront him you do remember this: kindness is your weapon, understanding your shield. Your heart you know better than Palpatine. Make use of that knowledge."

She bowed quickly before she gave Solo a regretful look. "I have to go. May the Force be with all of us."

****

*********

Seeing Coruscant spread out before him, a glittering world full of light amidst a sea of darkness, Anakin Skywalker could not suppress his feelings. What evil awaited him here he had met before, but he knew that it was his own actions that would doom him. This time though he would be more careful. So much was at stake, more than he had anticipated. 

It seemed strangely careless to let him pass the scavenged carcasses of what remained of General Dodonna's fleet and yet this could also be fully intentional, to let him see the futility of his move. He had heard the news when he had had to stop over at Kommenor to refill the tanks of his ship. So the attack had failed completely. Lorth Needa was reported dead, General Dodonna missing and no word so far of either Tomas Piett or the survivors of the rebel strike on Coruscant itself. Had he underestimated Thrawn? Probably. Still, the truth was that he had not been aware of who had been controlling the game all along. The Emperor had had ample opportunity to observe the warlords without tipping his hand and Anakin even suspected that some of his own tactics had benefited the Sith Master and had led to this catastrophe. There was no way back and none forth that would not play into Palpatine's hands somehow. 

Swallowing down the bitter taste of defeat, he resolved to stay calm. He hated being used and it was time that he freed himself of these invisible bonds. His primary goal had to be saving his children, but Anakin knew that this would not be easy, if not even impossible. So he had to find something to attack that Palpatine did not expect, while pretending his concern to be elsewhere. A slow smile spread on his lips. Was attack even necessary? Not really. With the strategy he had been using so far, he could act completely defensively and let Palpatine make the moves. Chuckling softly to himself the Dark Lord shook his head in amusement. 

__

Now let us see who has the stronger assets in this game.

Landing the ship unmolested on one of the top-priority landing pads atop the Imperial Palace, Anakin noticed the red-robed guards waiting for him first. No stormtroopers? He smiled at that. That Palpatine had sent the elite Royal Guard instead of the usual stormtroopers to receive him was telling in itself. The guardsmen's presence signalled Palpatine's new-found respect for his opponent. One Anakin did not really care for. 

Disembarking from the ship he nodded at the ten guards, who did not even bother to say anything. They simply took him in their midst to escort him toward the throne room. Walking along the Dark Lord studied his surroundings attentively. There was a strange feeling in the air, one of foreboding, a feeling he thought exceptionally confusing in this place. But it was hardly comparable to what was emanating from the throne room. If the Emperor's darkness would have had any form the entire Palace would have been shrouded in a destructive whirlwind. One of the guards up front opened the huge double-doors and then the whole group went into the gloomy chamber, where evil was waiting for them.

Anakin Skywalker strode ahead unafraid, but he was careful not to meet Palpatine's eyes. Five paces away from where the first step led up to the raised dais on which the Emperor's throne was perched, he dropped to his knees and bowed deeply, his forehead almost touching the floor. He tried hard to ignore the low chuckle that lifted into the stale air softly. 

"This is ridiculous, Lord Vader," Palpatine admonished him coldly. "Especially since you have exceeded my expectations by miles. Guards, leave us."

Anakin did not reply and listened to the guardsmen's footsteps die away into the distance.

"No answer from my proud apprentice?"

Only silence.

"Very well," the Emperor growled. "If you want to play the honorable warrior, please yourself."

That hurt. But Anakin refused to let himself be distracted. Palpatine held all the aces, but with a great deal of luck and very careful manipulation the Dark Lord could perhaps turn them against him. First though he needed more information about the Sith Master's plans, before he could work on destroying them. He picked up the soft clicking sound of approaching steps and then he could sense his opponent uncomfortably close, his long, black cloak brushing against Anakin's forehead.

"I know why you have returned. You had no choice anymore. A shame, that it was you yourself who devised this clever trap. You pretended there was a fight going on between you and the Rebel Command, a disagreement that you believed Thrawn would want to use to his advantage. A move that would have only put him in your hands, of course. A masterpiece, Lord Vader, keeping the deserted Imperial ships separate from the Rebels' own vessels. Such a multi-facetted deception it was. Somehow I believe that in the end you did lose your own way in the maze of your plan. How unfortunate."

Gritting his teeth the Dark Lord refrained from rising to the challenge. _Let him do the talking, let him betray himself._

"As for Wayland..." The Emperor sighed deeply. "That was your gravest mistake. Had you realized the possibilities earlier... But of what use could that have been to you? I will tell you, since you seem to prefer to remain silent. You thought you had killed me here on Coruscant, when in reality I simply moved on to take another body, a clone. Does it all begin to make sense now? I must admit that I was tempted to destroy you immediately, but that would not have been any challenge at all, would it?"

Using a calming technique Anakin remembered Obi-Wan's cautioning words. _Surrender your pride!_ He should have known that this would be much harder than anticipated. Besides, Palpatine knew him far too well.

"And your misguided sense of duty... Ridiculous! To leave your troops and try to force the Grand Admiral to surrender. How did you ever hope to accomplish that at all anyway? And then, what was more, you tried to undo your past mistakes in making your daughter what you wanted her mother to be. Training her in the art of war, her, a diplomat and furthermore so endearingly righteous. What you did not see at all was that you were making her a reflection of yourself. Do you remember? You were just like her when I took you as my apprentice."

"Don't you dare," Anakin hissed, unable to control his fury any longer. 

"Could it be that there is still some fire left here? You almost had me worried," Palatine snorted, the contempt in his tone lashing painfully across the Dark Lord's mental shields. "Now get up. You are getting pathetic." When there was still no reaction the Sith Master dropped down in front of Anakin to cup his chin in both his hands and brutally draw his face up to meet his gaze. "You have_ lost_," he whispered. "Accept it."

For a long moment their eyes met. 

Then Palpatine let go again and rose abruptly. "Well!" he said. "I must congratulate you on your devious plan to destroy the Rebel Alliance!" He grinned openly at Anakin's perplexed expression. "You see, my friend, I know you. You have not told anyone about your plans, leaving even your allies wondering if your loyalty was for real. And it could all have worked out so well.... A shame."

"What?" Jumping to his feet the Dark Lord shook his head in disbelief. "You cannot be serious!"

"No? But we had all this planned! My disappearance, the rebels' small victories to lull them into a false sense of security, your apparent desertion, the Grand Admiral's intervention... A brilliant plan, Lord Vader. Truly worthy of my disciple."

Anakin clenched his hands into fists in helpless anger. "You are mad," he managed.

"Not at all. It is actually a very good explanation and people will accept it gladly too. Unfortunately we will have to take a few additional measures. For one, I will have to have Admiral Piett executed for his failure. He really did blunder badly, don't you think? Letting himself get captured... And then, of course, we need to reward someone too. But that is for later." He gave Anakin a long look. "You have lost your edge, my friend. Any reason for that that I should know about? Ah! Of course! Your children! How could I forget?"

"Bastard," the Dark Lord hissed viciously.

"Ah, don't despair. I should be grateful that you have given me such wonderful new apprentices to succeed you."

"If you even look at them you are dead."

"Of course. And now that we are agreed, let us proceed with something more pleasant. Your punishment."

Luke gritted his teeth against the storm of darkness that hit him completely unexpectedly. What had happened? Pain, anger and fear dominated the sea of emotions that crashed down over his head mercilessly. He could almost feel it as clearly as if it were his own. Suddenly tears sprang to his eyes when he realized what this must mean. Father had indeed returned to Coruscant. And now the Emperor would kill him. 

Turning toward the door he found himself stopped short by Nuron. She held him firmly, her golden eyes unblinking. 

"Don't go," was all she said.

They had been talking again, and Luke had high hopes for redeeming the young warrior, if he could just convince her that she was very special to him, and that Palpatine was using her just like any other before him. 

"He is my father. I have to help him."

"If you do that I will kill you."

"Why? I am not your enemy. Nuron, and I do not understand why you would even consider Palpatine as your master."

"Lord Vader has betrayed him. For that he is being punished. And rightly so."

Luke gave her a very pointed look. "Nuron, my father was you master, right? He is the Dark Lord, and I expect that you would not deny that he is a brilliant strategist and powerful Sith. Right?"

She nodded, and the young Jedi took a deep breath. "Good. And despite all those skills the Emperor still considers him his apprentice. Doesn't that bother you?" He held his breath expectantly.

Nuron hesitated and he could see her confusion flicker across her yellow gaze. "If he were worthy he would have killed his master," she said a bit testily.

"He did, Nuron. Remember?"

Exhaling slowly Luke prayed that he had used the right logic and not just invited her to kill Anakin to prove herself. What he wanted her to realize was the difference between true mastery and the desire for merely dominating others. Her forehead creased into a frown, and with the three small knobs dotting her brow that gave her an even fiercer look.

"So what you are telling me is that the Emperor has cheated?"

To his relief she had not called him ' master' this time. He cocked his head to one side, studying her intently, trying to create a more intimate atmosphere, one of trust and caring. "In a sense. My father uses deception too, true, but not the way the Emperor does. He always leaves his opponents a way out. Only a few are smart enough to take it though."

Nuron's shoulders slumped just a fraction, but then she straightened again, her golden eyes boring into Luke's head. "I will think about this," she told him briskly and left. 

Seated on her cot Leia was wondering if she was ever going to see a living soul again. For days now she had been locked up in this small cell, with no contact to anyone except the security droids. To her relief she had been able to pick up Luke's presence again and so far he seemed to be all right. Now though everything was changing. She had sensed the darkness approach her time and again, her bitterness over having lost her team, her friends, and maybe her brother. There was no telling what kind of trouble Han had run into either. And she hated not knowing what was going on. All in all she decided that she had to be very careful indeed. 

When suddenly the door slid open she was eager to see who was calling. Two red-robed guards stood in the entrance and one beckoned her to leave her cell. She complied without a word, wondering what this was about. 

What awaited her in the Emperor's throne room though made her choke with fear and dread. Apart from more guards Palpatine was standing amidst his councilors, but when she entered he turned around to give her a cold smile.

"Ah, there she is. Very good. Prepare the recording."

One of the guards shoved Leia forward, until she stood a little behind the Emperor. A bright light lit up suddenly, blinding her. 

"We are ready, Your Majesty."

"Proceed."

It took only a few moments and then everything was over again. Slightly bewildered Leia shook her head, trying to understand what had happened at all. A recording? What recording?

"You seem surprised, my dear," she heard Palpatine whisper before he took her left arm and led her over to his throne, where he sat her down unceremoniously. When she tried to rise again his hands pushed her down once more. "No. You will stay. And watch."

Leia felt her uneasiness increase by an incredible margin and the Emperor's close presence fueled her fear even more. In an instance though the huge holoscreen came to life and the princess almost forgot to breathe. She saw herself standing behind Palpatine, not the younger version who was now looming over her, but his alter ego, shriveled skin forming a benevolent smile while his hood hid sickly yellow eyes. More shocking than this though was Darth Vader flanking his master like a dutiful bodyguard. It was a rendering, had to be, but it looked frighteningly real. And then the Palpatine on screen began to speak.

"A great triumph for order and justice had been won by none other than my trusted second, Lord Vader, against the unruly forces that threatened to destroy the peace we have had so hard to fight for.

Only three days ago an attempt to seize the government has been thwarted thanks to Lord Vader's excellent timing. I can safely announce that this rebellion is over once and for all."

She let the rest of the announcement drone over her head disinterestedly, too devastated even to notice the Emperor's quiet laughter. This was a disaster. Not only had Palpatine managed to paint the Alliance as complete and utter fools with nothing but childish rebellion in mind, but he had also severed what little trust Mon Mothma had had in Father. If they learned about this so-called brilliant deception they would gladly believe it. Especially with the strike against Coruscant blunted just after Father had left to supposedly meet with Thrawn. Had he really intended to meet with the Grand Admiral, they must then ask themselves, or had he traveled straight to Coruscant to rejoin his master and deceive them? The sometimes cold-hearted tactics, especially the fake attacks on civilian worlds, would lead them to just one conclusion: that he had indeed betrayed them, from the very beginning. That Leia had been presented as helpless prisoner would only serve to deepen their hatred. 

"And the best thing is that it has been your father himself, who has handed me this little propaganda tool. Unintentionally, of course."

"Where is he now?" she managed at last. 

"Thinking about his mistakes, I hope," Palpatine replied softly. "No, little princess, he is not dead. Yet. I can feel your curiosity. You wonder why?" Leia nodded. There was no sense pretending, after all. "Very well," he explained. "In a game there are always two players who control the board, am I right?"

"I guess."

"Undoubtedly you assumed that it were in fact your father and the Grand Admiral who were pulling the strings on either side. And there you are mistaken." Straightening from his hunched position he walked around the throne to stare at the now inactivate screen. "My adversary is good, a master at the game, and what is more, he has taught me everything I know about it."

"You want to confront him?"

"Ah, you see, there lies the problem. He is not someone who lets others dictate his actions. But somehow I sense that this time he will have no choice. Undoubtedly he expects Lord Vader to try and destroy me. For that he will come, if only to observe. And then I can strike."

"Why not strike now?"

"He has gone to ground. I hear that the Grand Admiral was almost killed trying to ensnare him on Nar Shadaa."

"A shame your friend did not succeed there," Leia said bluntly.

"Thrawn will return to Coruscant very soon to renew his allegiance to me. And then he will finish your friends, wherever they may be hiding." Turning toward her Palpatine smiled brightly. "All of them, princess."

Leia hung her head, her determination gone in an instance, shattered by the terrible truth. Slumped in the over-sized throne she only wanted to crawl somewhere dark and forget about her part in bringing this catastrophe to be. Suddenly a vision flashed across her inner eye, the memory of a dream long forgotten. Was this how her mother had been broken? By blaming her for her husband's fall? Had she lost her friends too, as she had lost her family to the need for survival? She had had to give her children to strangers to raise, had to watch Anakin turn into a killer, a traitor to the Jedi Order. But she was not her mother. 

Raising her head slowly Leia met Palpatine's gaze, forcing herself to remain calm and composed.

"A deception is only as good as its initiator. If you cannot keep control of it, it will destroy you."

"You think so? And who would destroy me? You?" He laughed out loud. "No. I _am_ in control. Now and for ever."

********

Settling the Millennium Falcon into the landing slots on board the star cruiser Destiny, Han was very quick to power the ship down and leave the cockpit. On their way to port they had seen a lot of activity going on around Vjun, and that could only mean bad news. He, Chewie and Master Yoda were directed to the warship's debriefing room where Alliance Command was already waiting for their report.

"Captain Solo," Mon Mothma greeted him with a nod. "Chewbacca. Yoda?" She gave the tiny alien a startled look, then rose from her seat to give him a respectful bow. "Master Yoda! This is indeed a pleasant surprise!"

"Thank you. Talk we must at once."

"You are right. But first I must show you something that was broadcast over the holonet just a few hours ago."

The room fell dark and the newcomers had barely time to take their seats before the recording started. Han sat watching with his mouth hanging open, and when the lights went on again he could see grim faces all around.

"Unfortunate this is," the Jedi Master stated regretfully.

"Unfortunate does not even begin to describe it," the Alliance leader countered drily. "We do not have one single commander who could stand against either Lord Vader or else the Grand Admiral. And we will have to evacuate immediately. But first, what to do about all this?"

Yoda shook his head slowly. "A warrior I am not, but help you I will, if possible. So, sentenced you have him already?"

"I realize that this is a lot to ask, but if you went to Coruscant-"

"For what? Change, come it must from the heart, not the point of a sword."

She nodded gravely. "You are right," Mon Mothma sighed. "But all of our assets have been taken from us. I do not see any light that could guide us, apart from you."

"Untrue this is. Your assets, moved they have been to where they should be."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But right you are too. Someone to counter the darkness we need. Who know does the rules of survival."

"You know someone like that?"

"Yes."

Han groaned, already guessing at who the Jedi Master might mean. Just then the door burst open and a startled guard was thrown into the room as Wrenga Jixton rushed inside, looking the worst for wear.

"We have a problem," he announced. 

Han gave him a sour look. "You don't say."

"There's a Sith Lord loose and he's already wrecked Thrawn's flagship."

"Good!" Han cheered.

"Not good," Yoda injected. "Talk you do about Roj Kell?"

"Yeah," Jix frowned at the alien. "Who're you?" Then apparently the somber mood hit him too. "What happened?"

They told him. Two hours later he and Master Yoda left for destination unknown to recruit a decidedly devious strategist for their cause. Han wished them good luck before he and Chewbacca took the Falcon out and headed for Coruscant. They had to move fast now to make a difference and he would be damned if he would leave Leia in that despot's clutches. Besides, Padmé and her Sith bodyguard might need some assistance too. 

Lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling of his prison Anakin Skywalker was seething with a fire fueled by hatred and humiliation. He had gotten himself caught, never realizing the truth, always pushing it away, telling himself that he need not concern himself with it just then. Now though he could not turn away from it anymore. All of his schemes and plans had evaporated like mist in the morning suns of Tatooine in the face of Palpatine's reasoning. The Sith Master had turned his own allies against him in the matter of a heart-beat and he had not even had to lift a finger to do it, that Anakin had made sure of himself. All the time he had known that his hand must remain unseen to keep the Alliance form being tainted by his darkness. But he had been foolish to assume that his deeds would not condemn them. He was responsible for their deaths, for Needa's sacrifice, for Piett's imminent execution, even for Nuron's betrayal. It had been his fault, his ambition, his pride, that had brought certain doom to his own children. All the while he had deluded himself, telling himself that he was walking the line between darkness and light, while in reality each step he took had brought him closer to the Dark Side. He had chosen wrong again. 

He pounded the floor with his right hand in impotent anger. _How could you have been so foolish?_ To return to Coruscant, charging straight into Palpatine's trap like an idiot. He had believed that he had had the game under control while it had been Palpatine who had used him like a puppet on a string in his own scheme. And even when he had learned of the twins' capture he had believed himself to be invincible. But he was not. That was what he had to learn the hard way. 

It was a lesson he could not afford though. Not now. Everything hung in the balance and the scales were tipping toward disaster rapidly. If he could not do something, everything he had lived for would be lost. Remembering Roj Kell's words he tried to calm himself once more. No, there was a way back. Had to be. But what was he to do? The Alliance would not trust him any longer and Palpatine held his life in his hands. There was no escape. Closing his eyes in dismay he took a deep breath and gave himself over to the pain he had held at bay for so long. He had lost. Everything. 

As the walls he had erected to shield himself against Palpatine's darkness crumbled he let his fury flow freely in an effort to let it bleed from his mind and finding the light again. 

Skirting the edges of the Dark Lord's awareness, Darth Sidious carefully fueled the other's anger with memories Lord Vader had buried in the deepest depths of his heart to erase his weaknesses. The Sith Master supplied the images Anakin Skywalker thought long forgotten, rekindling the fire that had broken the former Jedi Knight before. And this time the danger was even more real, with the twins in his grasp and his allies turned into foes. He knew that Vader had been surprised by his precise analysis of his scheme that had left no room for any deception or evasive action. Sidious created a cocoon of despair that shrouded his one-time apprentice like an invisible blanket, one that seemed natural in his situation and one the man would never realize was there until if was far too late. Still, one last piece was missing to make this trap perfect. But the Emperor had a suspicion that this would change very soon. 

"Your Majesty, we have picked up a transmission from the surface, encoded."

"You have traced the source?" Sidious asked quietly without turning around to face his aide.

"Yes, Your Majesty. And we have identified the man who sent the transmission. General Dodonna, of the Rebel Alliance."

"Very good. He would not have known that we allowed him to escape. I can just about guess at what he transmitted to his friends. You have the target?"

"Vjun, Your Majesty."

"Of course. Clever, that. Well, Dodonna's usefulness has ended. Have him eliminated at once."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Another thing. The Grand Admiral will arrive in approximately two standard hours."

"Excellent. Bring him to me immediately upon his arrival."

So, everything was in place. Thrawn would finish the rebellion and until then the Sith Master would have regained control over his most deadly weapon. Soon, very soon.

*********

It had been ages that she had last been to Coruscant and to come here at a time like this should have shaken her to the bone. But Padmé was strangely calm. She felt needed in a way she had not felt in years. Smiling a bit she remembered the curious sensation of wearing her son's flight suit and helmet. It was a kind of intimacy that she had missed as a mother, and now that Luke was grown it seemed almost uncomfortable, but in another way also elating. As if somehow she had still managed to capture some of the things she should have shared with him during his childhood and missed. 

Artoo had guided her through the unfamiliar flight controls of the X-wing, and the moves had started to come back on their own once she had had to navigate space around Coruscant. No one had bothered her, a fact she found slightly unsettling. Luke's ship should be known throughout the Navy, shouldn't it? But the only ships that had come close to her had been an ancient Sjuvan freighter and a slim starfighter whose type she had not recognized. They had come in on the same entrance vector she had taken and vanished into the underground of Coruscant, amidst busy lanes she had not dared to venture into. She was a good pilot, but badly out of practice.

Now, dressed in her dark-red uniform and wrapped in a drab brown cloak, she had drawn the garment's hood deep into her face. Just in case. Her disguise seemed to be working though. She was jostled and bumped around like anyone else walking the less spectacular streets of the capital. A light drizzle filled the air and Padmé kept her head down carefully, imitating the other passersby. Therefore she did not harbor the least suspicion when a short figure stumbled into her. He mumbled an apology, his small, clawed hands patting her arms apologetically. Padmé stepped back, torn between disgust and surprise. And then she noticed the leather wrapped around his wrists and the black tunic flashing from underneath his robe. 

"Do you need help?" she asked quickly. 

Nodding, he let her guide him toward a quiet corner where he dropped down on his haunches and drew back the hood of his cloak a fraction, just enough for her to recognize the prominent jaw and sharp teeth. "You are hard to find," Chi'in admitted, his voice tinged with amusement.

"I had a lot of practice there," Padmé answered with a smile. "Are you alone?"

He shook his head. "No. I am no fool, my lady."

"I am sorry." Chastised, she cast her eyes down, then gave him a questioning glance. 

"He is suffering," Chi'in whispered. "But he is strong, very strong."

"Can we be quick enough?"

"Do we have another choice?"

Two hours later they met up with the rest of his team and, seeing them, Padmé had the nasty suspicion that the Sjuvan and its companion had not turned up by chance, but had in fact escorted her safely down to the surface. Naas Deron was grinning at her openly, but Puket and Cronn wore more somber expressions. All three wore nondescript clothing, but one could easily see their warrior training in their stance. Four deadly allies. What better back-up could she have? Padmé smiled at them gratefully. 

"I am so thankful for your assistance."

"We haven't won yet," Naas Deron admonished her, but a sharp gesture from his master made him fade into the background again. They had come together in a small alley and all four of them knew that they could be detected at any moment. But Chi'in was handling their situation magnificently. While he explained their plan of attack to Padmé, Cronn and Puket stood watch. 

"Since we cannot spare anyone to stage a distraction we will have to go in there now. We have two possibilities. Lady Vader," he took her hands urgently, "we cannot split up. The danger is too great. You have to choose."

"My children..."

"Or else your husband. Yes."

Padmé squeezed hard, oblivious to the sharp claws digging into her flesh. What was she to do? But in reality she knew that there had always been just one choice.

"Save my children," she whispered and pressed a hand on the Noghri's forehead affectionately. "Please." Wiping away her tears she turned away. 

"My lady! You cannot go there alone!"

Padmé looked back at him over her shoulder, her dark eyes full of determination. "I can and I will. Do not try to hold me back."

She stepped into the gloom gingerly, but the door slamming shut behind her took the decision of whether to advance or retreat from her with a cruel finality. There was not much light in the tiny room, but she could just make out a crumpled form lying next to the single bunk. Anakin. His bald head, scarred and pasty-white, reflected the light like a star or moon in the darkness surrounding him. For a long moment Padmé just stood there, watching him, and she found that he had never looked more beautiful. There was a calm serenity to his aura that exuded from his very core, a brightness that had withstood everything Palpatine had thrown at him so far, one even she could see without the aid of the Force. She held her breath, trying to not disturb his rest. But even her own heartbeat seemed too loud in her ears. When she stepped up to him and dropped down next to his sleeping form, Padmé reached out slowly to trace the length of his jaw until her fingers rested lightly against his scarred cheek. 

Padmé sighed deeply, shaking her head in dismay. Anakin, she called softly in her mind, willing him to wake up. When he refused to do so she leaned closer, brushing a hand over his closed eyes, wishing he would only look at her. "Anakin," she whispered softly, knowing that he could not hear her. But then, suddenly, silent tears began flowing from his eyes, over his face, covering it with a wet tattoo. Padmé stared at him, transfixed, then wrapped her arms around his torso affectionately and pressed her lips into the curve where his left shoulder met his neck. 

She had seen him stand his ground against Roj Kell on Nar Shadaa, as always in control and willing to risk everything. That man had been a stranger to her. Now though, as he lay there sleeping in her arms she remembered him as he had been before he became a warrior. Why did he not wake up? Had Palpatine managed to break him after all? For a moment her eyelids fluttered as despair overcame her senses. When he raised his head muzzily, woken from his deep slumber, her heart leapt higher. Looking deep into his eyes Padmé found that she could walk those blue glaciers forever without ever tiring of the sight, that there was no end to their depths. And indeed, he was so much more than met the eye. 

"Did you miss me?" she asked, her voice muffled against his clothing.

"How did you get here?" 

"Simple. I knocked at the door and told them that I wanted to see you."

"You are out of your mind, Padmé."

"Yes. I married you. Clear sign of insanity in the early stage," she quipped and pulled his face up to kiss him. They held each other for a long time and Padmé realized just how much she had missed being this close to him. Finally though he disengaged from her embrace, his face very earnest.

"Why did you take this risk?"

"Because I did not want to leave you alone again."

"Palpatine will use you to break me."

"He can certainly try."

"Padmé-"

"No," she put a hand on his mouth to silence him and was delighted when he kissed her palm tenderly. "You and me are together. There is nothing that could part us now."

Anakin sighed. "You are right." Stroking her left cheek slowly he smiled at her. "You are my strength, my power, all that I need. And I love you."

"I thought I would never hear you say that again," she whispered and closed her eyes when his lips touched hers once more. 

"That is quite enough." Walking into the room Palpatine made an impatient gesture and immediately five red-clad guards followed him and crowded into the small cell. 

Anakin half-rose from his seat, but to his surprise Padmé pushed him down again and shook her head. She stood up proudly, unafraid, and again he could not but admire her courage. In that Leia was so much like her. But what did she think she was doing? Anakin felt his heart clench and his stomach churn. He was afraid. Afraid for her. 

A malicious smile appeared on the Emperor's lips and he nodded toward the former queen slowly. Only then did the Dark Lord notice that Palpatine had decayed over the past days. His youth was faltering, and he was using a walking cane to support himself. Looking up sharply Anakin frowned. So fast? What was going on?

"General Dodonna has undoubtedly confirmed the Alliance Command's suspicions concerning your betrayal, Lord Vader."

"He is here?"

"Not anymore. He had to leave quite - urgently."

Compressing his lips tightly Anakin let his frown deepen and rose. But before he could join Padmé, two of the guards blocked his way. He raised his eyebrows contemptuously, preparing to push past them, when the hard knob of Palpatine's cane came down hard on his right elbow.

"Don't even think about it," the man told him coldly. "You think you can play the hero? No way. Your reputation is ruined and even if you should get out of here alive your deeds will still come back to destroy you. So you see, resistance is futile."

"Empty threats, Palpatine. What do you really want?"

The Emperor crossed his hands on his back and smiled coldly. "You know, Lord Vader, you remind me of an old friend. Roj Kell also has a knack for annoying others no end."

"Especially you, I take it. So what have you planned to do about him?"

"Let me tell you something about Lord Kell. He is the only being who has seen the rise and fall of the Sith and the Jedi. His knowledge knows no limits, but his power does. Do you remember the prophecy about the Chosen One?"

"How could I forget?"

"How indeed. If you succeed in your predestined task, he will perish. So you see, he will do anything to _prevent _ your success. Balance is not something he can afford and I most certainly do not crave balance. No matter what he does, Kell will play into my hands, because he has to."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You will die, no doubt about that, whether at my hands or his will not matter. But this game is between me and him. And I will emerge victorious."

"You will not succeed."

"Look who is resorting to empty threats now," the Emperor purred. "You have been betrayed and you have lost. There is no escape for you. Ever."

Anakin stared at him, his eyes blinded by the truth. What bothered him more though was that Palpatine had used almost the exact words that Roj Kell had used on Nar Shadaa, trying to get the Dark Lord to join him. In sudden revelation his eyes flicked over to look at Padmé and saw realization dawn on her face too. Instinctively she tried to get away, but a giant fist picked her up from the floor and smashed her tiny body against the doorframe. The sound of cracking bones made Anakin feel sick to his stomach. 

"No!" he screamed, his brain frozen with icy dread for precious seconds. 

Launching himself forward he felt tears spring to his eyes when Palpatine brought his cane up and the sharp, metal-reinforced end caught the Dark Lord's chest, boring through his skin and into the artificial lungs effortlessly. Withdrawing the weapon the Emperor smiled. Anakin stumbled and fell to his knees just a few paces away from his wife. Her eyes were closed and blood was running down her left temple. He could not see her breathe. "Padmé," he whispered and reached out to touch her dry, white lips. The blow that shattered his right hand came as a complete surprise. Staring at the torn skin and broken circuitry Anakin felt the memories smash back into his heart, tearing it apart with sharp claws of guilt and fear. His own wheezing hung awfully loud in his ears.

"You are mine, Skywalker. My creation. Don't you see? You will not escape your destiny."

"No," Anakin repeated, but this time in a whisper. 

"Come on. Fight me. Maybe you can still save her."

"I will not."

Striding past him Palpatine bent down brusquely, his breath caressing Anakin's numb cheeks. "Coward," he hissed and brought the cane down on the woman lying helplessly before him once more.

Moving in a lightning flash Anakin intercepted the blow, feeling his right shoulder-blade break under it. But he could accept the pain as long as Padmé survived. Anakin gritted his teeth. It was awfully hard to find his focus through the red haze of agony. "If you want me dead, why am I still alive? There is something else on your mind."

"You are right, Lord Vader. There is indeed something. But tell me, why do you choose to play the role of the valiant knight?" Leaning forward Palpatine let the corners of his mouth curl into something resembling a smile. "It does not suit you," he hissed. 

"We all choose the masks we wear, but the question is what lies underneath. You are awfully simple to read, Your Majesty," Anakin hissed. "You hide nothing at all."

"Then why not get down to the real thing?"

"You want to kill me? 

"No. I want to break you."

"Again. I see." The Dark Lord rose again slowly and straightened up to meet the Emperor's furious gaze. "Here I am. Try your worst."

"With the greatest pleasure."

****

Overseeing thepair of medics who laid the queen's body on a stretcher to carry her out of the tiny room, Darth Sidious threw a pensive glance at the other recumbent figure lying in one corner of the cell. _The brighter the light, the deeper the fall into darkness. _His master had lectured him on that a long time ago, and it had worked here too. By giving his captive the tiniest glimpse of light he increased his hopes of escape, making the disappointment over his failure all the more painful. The method required patience and control, but the Sith Master had both now. He would make the Dark Lord try to reach the light while in reality each try would drag him deeper into the Dark Side. The delicious thing about this was that Anakin Skywalker remembered the first time he had been broken, and was still helpless once more, despite his experience. It is the past that defeats us, Roj Kell had told his student sternly when he had failed to grasp a lesson because he had used a pattern that had worked in a similar situation, but that he should have known would fail at the task at hand. He had been right. Unfortunately the old man was right about a lot of things. 

Pursing his lips thoughtfully the Emperor caressed the bloodied handle of his walking cane. He could feel the excesses take their toll on his body as he used more and more of his power to control the Dark Lord and fight his defenses. Soon now he would need to take another clone body, but before that he had to succeed in breaking Vader to his will again. To do so he would have to redirect the other's hatred at his former allies, at his enemies, at Roj Kell. 

"Keep me posted on her recovery," he told the medics when they straightened from their task.

"Yes, sir," one of them answered and worked the control on the repulsor sled to get it moving. Steering it out of the room he closed the door behind him quietly. 

Darth Sidious took five quick strides until he had reached his quarry's side once more. The Dark Lord did not stir and he could sense that he was still unconscious. His breathing came ragged through the crippled machinery that had once been artificial lungs and now was not much more than wrecked circuitry. Not lethal, but extremely weakening, even for a Jedi as adept as Anakin Skywalker was. With the lack of oxygen his brain would fight his will in an effort to save his body from withering away. Another struggle that would nag at the man's resolve and doom him eventually. 

Rising from his crouch slowly, the Sith Master smiled. Good. Now for the remaining rebels. The Grand Admiral was undoubtedly waiting for him already. 

*****

It had been four hours since he had been told to see the Emperor. He had been made to wait for four hours. Not that he did not have the patience, but these were dire circumstances. There was an urgency even he could feel and in all his years as a warrior the Grand Admiral had come to trust his hunches. On a similar hunch he had ordered Mara to stay aboard the Chimaera. Surprisingly no one had commented on that. He wondered briefly what the Emperor would do to her if she ever dared to come under his eyes again. She had betrayed her master, joined the enemy even. But Thrawn vowed to himself that he would not let her come to any harm. She was an excellent asset and one of the best aides he had ever had under his command, apart from Tomas Piett. What was more, she had remained true to her word when she had told him that she was on his side back on Hoth. His comm interrupted his musings and he self-consciously cupped a hand over the mike to dampen the volume. 

"Yes?"

"Admiral," it was Mara, her voice sounding terse. "There's been another call. Can you speak freely?"

"Go ahead."

"All right. The probes you ordered to Duro and Gyndine confirmed the news. The rebel fleet at Duro has been completely annihilated. But apparently the retrieval teams haven't been very thorough. At least one of the rebels survived."

"They undoubtedly launched escape pods. Who is the survivor?"

"Lorth Needa."

The Grand Admiral hissed his annoyance. "I hadn't been told that."

"Maybe that means that no one else knows either."

"Maybe. He called you?"

"Yes."

"I wonder how he knew where to reach you."

"I have no idea, yet."

He smiled at the determination in her voice. "Very good. You will go to Duro and pick him up. Then proceed to Vjun and meet the Chimaera there."

"You think the Emperor will send you there?"

"Without a doubt."

"Sir, I-"

"You have your orders, Jade. Carry them out."

Breaking the connection Thrawn eyed the red-robed guard nearing him cautiously. "Admiral, the Emperor will see you now."

"Thank you," he answered and followed the man briskly. 

They entered the throne room together and then the Grand Admiral walked up to the steps leading to the throne itself on his own. Bowing deeply he was very conscious of more guards standing watch behind him. Palpatine was studying him intently, his formerly youthful features already sagging with age. It was unsettling to see that the clone was decaying so quickly. 

"Ah, my friend. Rise, please."

Thrawn complied and met the other's gaze. "Your orders?"

"You will wipe out the remaining rebel ships and their troops. Currently they are hiding at Vjun, but I am convinced that they will not stay there for much longer. You will hunt them down."

"Of course."

"Good." There was a lengthy pause. "Where do you stand, Admiral?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Lord Vader chose to betray me, as did Mara Jade. I want to know if you are still loyal to me."

"I would hardly have returned if I were anything but loyal," Thrawn replied, slightly appalled.

"Lord Vader also returned."

"I see."

"You do not want to know what I did to him?"

"That information is of no importance to my task ahead."

"A clever answer. You are right. It does not concern you. Very well. I would be most disappointed if you lied to me. You know that."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Mara Jade is with you?"

He had expected this. "I sent her on a mission just a few moments ago."

"So I have noticed. Let me give you some advice, Admiral. Do not seek to change other people's destinies. It is laudable that you want to protect her. As I understand it she has served you well. But she betrayed _me_. And for that she will pay."

"I understand."

"I hope so, Admiral. Now, let me not keep you."

"With permission," the Grand Admiral said quietly and turned around to leave. Keeping his mind carefully blank he returned to the landing pad where his shuttle was still waiting for him. Two hours later the Chimaera had left the system on its way to Vjun.

"I am not certain if this was a wise move," Lorth Needa told his companions with a frown. He did not trust the Grand Admiral, and Mara even less, but he knew that he would have to take the risk. After all, he did not really have anything to lose. By pure chance he had managed to escape his hunters on Duro, until he had run into the two men who were keeping him company right now. The taller of the pair, dressed completely in black, his dark hair hanging into his face to almost hide icy blue eyes was definitely the more dangerous of the two. The other, small, with short-cut black hair and old-fashioned glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, had been very silent so far. Needa gave the man another scrutinizing look that the other returned blankly.

"Lord Vader knows what he is doing," the taller man replied coolly." He has anticipated that this might happen. Everything hinges on the Grand Admiral now."

"You are right." Saying those words felt strangely satisfactory. As if a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"Of course I am. Now. You will wait here for this Jade to pick you up. We will move on to Coruscant."

"Yes. Good luck to you."

They nodded at him, then turned around to leave, but the Captain could not shed a frown. Something was screaming at him to gain his attention, but his mind felt too fuzzy to pay it any heed. Strange. He could not even remember their names. 

*******

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Jix' right hand was hovering over the handle of his blaster while his eyes kept tracking the shadows. He had seen first-hand what Roj Kell was capable of and somehow this controlled fury was so much more frightening than Vader's occasional temper tantrums. Shifting his gaze toward the tiny alien walking ahead of him he told himself that with the Jedi Master around they both had a reasonable chance at surviving. He still did not understand why Yoda had been so certain about Debelan. It felt strange being back here again, where everything had started. The Dark Lord's decision to betray the Emperor seemed like a half-forgotten memory, things had happened so fast since then. But Jix had always lived fast. 

When the Jedi Master suddenly stopped, leaning heavily on his walking stick, his eyes fixed ahead and to the right, the Corellian tensed ever so slightly. And then he saw him too. Half hidden by one of the great pillars someone was watching them calmly. Unholstering his blaster Jix switched it off safety cautiously, his eyes still locked on the old man's black-clad figure. In the gloom he fancied a mocking smile on Roj Kell's lips, but when Master Yoda started walking toward their quarry, Jix was once more completely focused on the task ahead. 

As they came closer, circling the pillar at a respectful distance, the ancient Sith's eyes alone followed them. And when he came into their view fully the Corellian realized why: the stone seemed to be the only thing that was keeping Kell upright. So it was true what Yoda has said: Roj Kell was dying. He frowned at the old man. This was the first time he had ever come up close to another Sith Lord apart from Darth Vader. And there could not have been a starker contrast. The only similarity was their height. As tall as the Dark Lord, Roj Kell was much leaner, almost haggard, and, of course, a lot older. A great deal older, if what Master Yoda had told him about the man was true. Closing his pale eyes briefly the old man sank to the floor, his back against the cool stone wall, his legs crossed neatly in front of him. 

"So you have found me," he stated calmly, his voice sending shivers down Jix' spine as it filled the vast silence of the chamber with an eerie melody and unsettling echoes. Unconsciously his arm dropped to hang loosely at his side, the weapon held in his hand completely forgotten. Staring at Roj Kell the Corellian found that he could not move at all, as if his mind and body had been frozen in place. Master Yoda though did not seemed to be fazed by the magic of this voice at all. Taking a few steps closer to the Sith the Jedi Master cocked his head to the left and looked at the other pensively.

"A long time think I did what to do with you if ever meet again we should," Yoda began, his voice sounding awfully small and brittle.

Kell shrugged. "Really? Have you also thought about what I told you back then?"

"The darkness and the light."

"Yes." Leaning forward to meet the tiny alien's eyes the tall Sith smiled coldly. "It is both, Master Yoda. That is true balance. A balance you could never achieve."

Jix raised his eyebrows in surprise. To hear those words out of a Sith's mouth was truly astounding.

Heaving a sigh, Roj Kell extended a hand toward his opponent and nodded very slowly. "Come closer. I know you are not afraid of me." He could feel the pressure increasing so very subtly and yet so deadly. The light was raging against his mental shields like a wild ocean spurred on by an unrelenting storm. Soon now there would be nothing to hold on to anymore.

The Jedi Master raised his head ever so slightly. "The Jedi, sentence you they did to die a long time ago. Hesitate I do to carry out that sentence."

A tiny smile crept onto the ancient Sith's lips as he pondered this ridiculous comment. Finally the smile turned into a malicious snarl. "Don't hesitate, Master Yoda. Because, you see, I never will." 

In response to this threat Jixton moved to hover protectively at the Jedi's side. As if he could be of any use in the alien's defense. It was intriguing though that Vader's agent was now assisting the Jedi Master. Cautioning the Corellian with a sharp gesture Yoda returned Kell's gaze steadily. 

"Misunderstand you do, I believe, my motives," he said.

"And what if?"

"Rethink you must your choices."

"Why? Ultimately they were mine to make. Do not think I did not consider the consequences." He could hardly hear his own words anymore over the buzzing noises that filled his head. It was so hard to focus now, so tiring.

"Regret them you do. I can feel it."

"A bad conscience? No, Master Yoda. You are the only one with regrets here. You scold yourself for having missed your chance at killing me. Do you blame yourself now, for having let me survive? For having allowed me to create the monster that destroyed the Jedi?"

Stiffening slightly Yoda paused for a moment before he nodded in acquiescence. "Truth you speak. And yet a lie it is too. Care you did not and unpunished you could not hope to remain."

"So you will punish me now? How charming. But you will have to catch me first."

The moment before the battle began Yoda let out an annoyed gasp. He had not expected this to be easy, but when Kell's smile faded on his lips and his eyes closed again, he struck without thinking. There was no chance of breaking through the ancient Sith's mental defenses, that he knew, so he had to catch him when he left their protection to join the flow of the Force. If he could corner him there he would win. 

For a moment Yoda was close to panicking, when he could not feel Kell's presence anymore, but then, just at the edge of his awareness, he thought he could sense something move. Yoda froze. He was going to attack! In hindsight it seemed the obvious choice, an element of surprise. Still, as he prepared to defend himself the presence skipped away again, rapidly vanishing out of his grasp. Lashing out almost desperately the Jedi Master brushed past the ancient one's awareness ever so slightly and could feel some surprise at his speedy response. Following Kell's presence he was racing the thin border between darkness and light, between doom and fulfillment. Strangely enough the other seemed to hesitate to seek cover inside chaos again. And the Jedi Master finally understood. About the balance, about the ancient Sith's words. Focusing more power on his target he sent a small prayer to the Force, hoping that he was doing the right thing in keeping Kell from leaving the board before the game was over. 

__

Forgive me you must. 

He severed the connection before it could overwhelm him and opened his eyes again slowly. Jix was poised for action, his blaster trained on the Sith Lord. Lying on his side Kell was shivering slightly while Yoda monitored his emotions as discreetly as he could, under these circumstances. 

Being dragged back into his own body before he could cross the border toward eternal oblivion, Roj Kell found himself thrown into an icy hailstorm of shock and dread. This was not happening! Fighting all the way he tried to hold on to his anger, but the light pouring past his mental shields made it impossible for him to maintain the fury that would at least have allowed him to strike at Yoda. Instead he felt himself carried along helplessly. In a mind-shattering instance he knew that he had lost this fight so completely that he would not even be granted a chance to bow out in grace. No, he was truly caught and this time no deception would be able to disguise his game. The Jedi Master's white-hot presence bolstered the flow of the Force pouring through Kell fully for the first time in three thousand years, but he did not want that sort of assistance, even though he knew that without it he would perish for certain. He tried one last time to break free again, but he should not have bothered. 

Coming to with a loud gasp he needed a moment before he could see clearly again, and found himself staring right down the barrel of Jixton's blaster. Beyond the Corellian he could see Yoda look at him curiously. Moving very slowly Roj Kell raised his head to meet his adversary's gaze. 

"You should have let me go," he whispered. Yoda shook his head.

"Wonder you did not why not kill you I did all those years ago?"

"Actually, no," Kell wheezed and managed a smile. But his entire body felt numb, as if he had been burned inside out.

"Different you were, someone special."

"Special? I am nothing special."

"So modest. I know differently. No Sith you are," Yoda stated quietly.

"I _am_ Sith!" Roj Kell roared and his indignation hit the Jedi Master full force. But there had been a hint of something more. Anger, despair and a deep loneliness. "Damn you, Jedi," he added in a hiss between gritted teeth. "You have twisted this around so much that even I cannot remember the truth anymore."

"Not much difference there is between you and me."

"What?"

"Seek to guide others we both do. A different path you have chosen though."

Kell stared at him in disbelief. "I do not understand."

"Balance you teach, yet lost you have it a long time ago yourself." This time there definitely was a reaction, and a very strong one too. Mostly hurt and even more regret. Yoda fought against the flood of images that lanced toward him, but the bond he had established with the ancient Sith was hard to control. 

"It was a sacrifice I made to survive."

"Give up you did life in turn. And life, what is it if not survival?"

"I never gave up life," Kell replied coldly and Yoda sensed that he had just made a mistake. Heaving himself upright, the ancient Sith rose to his full height. "And don't try to tell me that I have wasted three thousand years."

Yoda brought up his hands defensively, wincing at the sudden roaring fire that blossomed in Kell's mind. "Agree you will that accomplish you did not what achieve you wanted."

"And what did I want to achieve?" the ancient Sith growled. "Can you tell me, maybe?"

Examining the maze of thoughts and emotions spread out before him, Yoda admitted defeat. This was too complex an answer to ponder right now. And they did not have the time either. "Know best you do what I mean," he said quickly. "But choose you cannot anymore."

"No?"

"No. If balance truly is the essence of life, of the Force, as survival is a balance between life and death, turn away you cannot from our plight."

"You need my help." Roj Kell barked a short, disbelieving laugh. Then he shook his head with malicious joy. "I am honored. So far the Jedi never cared for my lessons."

"Important this is, more important than anything before."

Again the Sith Lord's emotions leapt over the thin border separating them and turned the Jedi Master's heart to ice. "You have no idea," the ancient one whispered, "what is important and what is not."

"So help you will not?"

Roj Kell shrugged and his lips twitched in a mirthless smile. "You have just taken my life from me. Since you saved it once I suppose this was your right. We are even now."

Yoda gave the other a quizzical glance. "Your decision?"

*****

Jix pressed his lips together in annoyance. He did not have a clue what had just happened, all he did know was that they were wasting their time. Propping his hands on his hips he cleared his throat to get the Jedi Master's attention.

"Listen," he began. "we did not come here to swap old stories." He almost flinched when Yoda and Kell turned their heads toward him in unison, two pairs of eyes drilling into his head, one dark and luminous, the other dead and icy cold. 

"Right you are," Yoda sighed, then looked up at the Sith once more. "Please," he said, and for a moment even Jix felt the importance of this moment. The expression that crossed Roj Kell's face was one of utter amazement, then his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. 

"I will help you. But my way. Do not force me to follow your path, Master Yoda. You do not understand nearly enough for that."

The Jedi Master quirked a small smile and nodded. "Agreed we are then. Come."

Following the pair Jix felt strangely on edge. This all seemed so unreal. He could not believe that he was out here instead of _doing_ something, like beating the crap out of some stormtroopers. Maybe he should have gone to Coruscant with Solo. Unfortunately the Jedi Master could be very persuasive. Why he had chosen Jix to accompany him was another riddle the Corellian vowed to solve. 

Raising his head he frowned at the Jedi Master's back. It looked as if the tiny alien had acquired a disproportionally large shadow that followed him at a distance of about two meters as if led on an invisible leash. A menacing shadow with long stark-white hair and pale green eyes that looked blind, seemingly seeing nothing at all. Jix could easily tell that the Sith Lord was uncomfortable with the situation, even though he tried to hide that discomfort. But in the way he moved the Corellian could see his hesitation and resentment. They would have to keep a sharp eye on him. 

The temple on Debelan still bore the marks of a battle from quite some months back, and Jix remembered his surprise at Vader's behavior back then. Of course some things had become clear when the Dark Lord had revealed his relationship to the princess, but looking back now the Corellian realized that she had just been the initiator of waking something long dormant in the Dark Lord's soul. Maybe now it had been Yoda's turn to act as motivator for Roj Kell. Although Jix was not certain in what way the old man could help them. 

"You realize that he will expect a strike at Coruscant," the ancient one said suddenly.

"Know that I do," Yoda answered calmly.

"So what is your plan? Confront him openly?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Noble. And what is my part in this petty scheme of yours?"

"Approve you do not?" Stopping again Yoda turned around to face Kell down. 

"Frankly, no," the other told him bluntly. "This is not our fight. In fact, we should not interfere now."

"What!" Jix found himself shouting. "If we don't act now he will die! And Palpatine will certainly not waste his time in destroying the rest of us."

"So you are looking to Lord Vader for protection?"

"No," the agent snapped, irritated at the old man's cool composure, as if nothing of this mattered at all. "But he _is_ the pivotal figure in this game. "

"True. And that is where the attacks will concentrate on now. The question is, where does Vader think he will get his strength from to endure this and what is the Emperor overlooking that we could use in our favor?"

"And what is that?" Jix asked, slightly exasperated. Why was Yoda keeping so silent anyway?

"That we can ponder on our voyage to Wayland, don't you think?"

"We are _not_ going to Wayland," he told Kell icily.

"Then I take it you have taken care of the clones there?"

The Corellian's face went rigid. "What?"

"Should Palpatine be destroyed, and I guess we all are aiming toward that happening, we should not leave him a chance to come back again, don't you think?"

"But we are stretched as it is. If we do not go to Coruscant now Vader will die."

"He is just a pawn, Jixton, why don't you realize that? An important one, granted, but everyone is expendable in a war. Has to be. Else you'd lose your flexibility."

"Everyone except the battle-master," Jix countered.

"And that he is not anymore. There is just one left."

"Thrawn."

"Exactly. I will need all the facts before I can come up with a real plan of action."

"On their own they are, true," the Jedi Master said suddenly and Jix cursed himself for letting himself get carried away and not realizing that Yoda was also there. 

"Then what do we do? Wayland or Coruscant?" he asked, shooting Roj Kell a suspicious glance.

"Contact you can no one to go there?"

"Karrde, maybe. He's got nothing on his plate right now."

"Then send them there," Kell insisted. "Destroy the clones, just to be on the safe side."

"What about Thrawn?"

"I have taken care of him already."

Somehow Jix found this reassurance not in the least comforting. 

******

Leia had never seen the alien, who stood in the doorway, before. All she could tell that he was male and a Falleen. She squinted at his black robes and the lightsaber in his hands. A Sith? Unfortunately he was blocking the only exit and there was nothing in her room that could have been fashioned into a weapon. So she would need to do this the diplomatic way.

"What do you want?" she asked. 

"My name is Cronn," he answered softly. "I want to help you. Please follow me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"It is not as if you had any choice. The others will free your brother."

That caught her attention. "Others?"

"Yes. Your mother is with us." She could sense something then, a slight hint of hesitation. What was wrong? "Now, please, we need to hurry."

"Okay then. Let's go."

He did not wait for her, but simply turned around to leave. Darting out of the room Leia shot a suspicious glance at their surroundings. Cronn was walking ahead cautiously, not looking back to see if she was following. Assuming his precise gait Leia sharpened her senses and concentrated on the feel of the Force around her. She could not pick up any deception from the Falleen, only a calm, deadly purpose. Leia quickly closed the distance between them. If he was true to his word he would protect her and she would, for now, help him in any way she could. It was approximately twenty minutes later that they came across the second team. She was delighted to see Luke wedged in between a petite Twi'lek female and a tall human male. He was smiling at her. Rushing up to him Leia embraced her brother tightly.

"I am so glad," she whispered. 

"Who's your friend?" he asked, just as softly.

"His name is Cronn. Yours?"

"Deron and Puket. They are Sith," he sounded a bit disbelieving. 

"And where is Mother?"

"She's here?"

Turning around to face the Falleen Leia growled softly. "So you lied to me."

He put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "No lie, princess. She is here, just not with us. Chi'in has left to find her."

"Who is this Chi'in?"

"My master," the human explained and pushed past Luke. "We need to pull out, Cronn. Now."

"What about Father? I mean Lord Vader," Leia added when she only met blank stares.

"Lord Vader is not our concern right now. You are." Grabbing her right arm firmly Cronn dragged her after him, despite her protests. She turned her head to see Luke being pushed forward by Deron, with the Twi'lek bringing up the rear. When the Falleen stopped again suddenly though her gaze was drawn back to the front. She felt her heart grow heavy at seeing Nuron stand there, her blood-red blade ignited and her features grim and determined. 

"You will not take them," she hissed and set herself in a defensive stance. 

Immediately Cronn let go of the princess and readied his own weapon. From behind her Leia could hear the snap-hiss of two additional blades lighting up. Then Luke lay a hand gently on the Falleen's shoulder, cautioning him. 

"Nuron, please. Do not choose wrong again," he told the Zabrak worriedly.

"I did not choose wrong," Nuron spat at him. 

"Traitor!" someone exclaimed and Leia shot a glance back to stare at Deron coldly. But the bulky man pushed her aside brutally as he came forward to confront Nuron. The young warrior shifted her stance subtly, so that the tip of her blade pointed in a thirty degree angle at the other.

"You are the traitors," she countered. "You betrayed the Sith when you decided to follow Chi'in on this cowardly mission."

"Nuron," a soft voice called from the shadows. 

She whirled around, stopping her blade just short of decapitating a short, gray-skinned alien who had appeared seemingly out of thin air. Leia noticed that his lightsaber dangled from his belt uselessly. Spreading his arms slowly he raised his head higher, meeting Nuron's gaze calmly. The princess sensed the violence rising from Deron at the same time that Luke stepped up to the human warrior and lay a hand on his arm. "Don't," he mouthed at him. Subsiding once more Deron joined the Twi'lek and Falleen quietly to stand back. 

"You are a traitor, Chi'in," Nuron repeated, the strain in her voice unmistakable. Leia frowned at that, unsure of what was going on between the two of them. 

"Nuron, you are making a mistake."

"No. I will kill you now." It sounded like an apology. Or a plea for help. 

The short warrior exhaled slowly. "Do what you must, Nuron. But know this: strike me down now and you will have lost everything that you have always wanted to achieve."

"What do I want?" Nuron asked, her voice thick with tears, and Leia could feel her heart ache in understanding. "Can you tell me?"

"Nuron."

Leia felt a shiver run down her spine at the soft sound of her brother's voice. He walked past her slowly, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, his face open and alert. The Zabrak female took a step to the left, assuming a position that would allow her to defend herself against both Luke and Chi'in.

"What do you want, Skywalker?" Nuron growled. 

Luke gave the short alien standing opposite from him a curt nod. "Please. Take Leia and leave."

"As you wish," Chi'in answered at last and waved at the three remaining warriors. They trotted past the Skywalker twins and shot dark looks at Nuron. 

"Leia, you too."

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, but his determination filled her to bursting and was answer enough. He simply nodded. "Good luck," she concluded. She felt someone take her hand and looked down at Chi'in tiredly before she followed him down the corridor. 

Looking into Nuron's golden eyes Luke felt her anguish so clearly that he could barely stand it. Deep loneliness and loss were mixed with a longing so strong that it almost overwhelmed him. A wish to belong, to be someone, to achieve something grand, to become a legend as her master was. No, not Palpatine, but the Dark Lord. Reaching out Luke brushed the red blade aside, protecting his hand with a Force shield. She did not try to prevent it. The young Jedi took a step toward her, knowing full well that he was intruding on her private space. Still she did not move. 

"You are someone special, Nuron. Why can't you see that? You do not need a master to tell you you are just that."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

He took her left hand and sensed her right grip the handle of her lightsaber tighter. Guiding her he put her palm over his heart. "Can't you feel it? When I look at you I see someone shining with an inner light, someone who had me spellbound the first moment I met her."

"Is that true?"

"You are incredible, Nuron."

She smiled at that and raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "But I am real."

"Yes. Ain't I lucky?"

"You are making fun of me," she accused him, but he just smiled. 

"Not at all. Come with us, Nuron."

She shook her head. "I cannot."

"Why?"

"I can sense it. I have to stay."

"But-"

"Luke, do not fear for me. I understand what you are telling me, I really do. I trust you. Please, you must trust me too."

Inclining his head he let his forehead rest against hers, feeling the raised knobs underneath her skin and instinctively pressed against them harder, trying to make her feel his trust. She sighed deeply, then pushed him away.

"I trust you, Nuron," Luke said at last.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "You know how much that means to me."

"I guess I do, at that," he conceded.

"Go now. Go to your friends. Make me proud."

"I will. Take care, Nuron. I love you."

"I know."

Han Solo was bouncing on his toes nervously, scanning the first line of defense of the Imperial Palace. 

They had arrived just yesterday, but so far they had neither found Padmé and Chi'in, nor a chance at getting into the heavily fortified building. Suddenly Chewie growled softly at his side.

"What?" Han whispered.

Chewie pointed. And indeed, over there five shadows moved quickly, bypassing the guards without any trouble. 

"Let's go and meet them," the Corellian suggested and darted forward. He was almost certain that anyone _fleeing from_ the Imperial Palace could only be an ally. With any luck it was Padmé and the twins with some back-up. As it was he had been right on target concerning Luke and Leia. His face split into a wide grin at seeing his beloved again. She squeaked in surprise when he caught hold of her and lifted her high, crushing her to him desperately. The sound of lightsabers humming startled him out of that glorious feeling almost instantly. Chewie roared an angry challenge.

"No! They are friends," Han heard Luke call loudly. He put Leia down again, smiling at her flushed face. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, but his eyes were scrutinizing the three strangers surrounding them. "Okay," he announced. "Let's get out of here. Where is Padmé?"

They looked at each other a little bit sheepishly. "One of us went back for her," the human announced. "And if anyone can get her out it is him."

"But she's not here," Han said sweetly. "So what do we do? Get out of here or wait for them?"

Luke pursed his lips pensively. "We leave," he announced. "We have to make a difference with the fleet."

******

Watching the Jedi Master and the Sith Lord move around the ship was like watching some strange kind of dance. Jix noticed with some amusement that Kell tried to keep as far away from Yoda as possible, but somehow he never went further than about five meters from the Jedi. Yoda in turn kept a sharp watch over his captive, leaving him almost no room for escaping his tight scrutiny. They had contacted Karrde and sent him on his way immediately after boarding their small shuttle, then had set course for Coruscant. But the Corellian was anxious to see for himself if the Sith Lord's predictions were on target. Kell had told them that the voyage to Coruscant was a waste of time, but he would not say just where they should have gone to instead. He had also stressed quite pointedly that the Emperor was expecting them and that even Yoda would have a hard time standing against the Navy _and_ the Imperial ground forces. Jix had especially liked the Jedi Master's reply to that particular challenge. _A warrior I am not._

Great.

"Why can't you just pry that location from his mind?" he asked Yoda quietly while they watched Kell through the open door of the galley as he was studying some star charts in the cockpit intently.

"Reveal he does not what is on his mind."

"I thought you had bonded with him," Jix tried, waving a spoon to emphasize his point. "You said you'd have him under control."

"Easy it is not to read his thoughts. Too convoluted they are." He looked up, his large, moss-green eyes tired. "Exhausting it is to watch."

Jix swallowed a reply. He understood that the Jedi Master was as exposed to the Sith Lord's mind as the other was to his. And the Corellian did not doubt a second that what was going on in that Sith's head was pretty gloomy and vicious. Three thousand years of evil certainly took a pretty strong character to deal with and he did not envy Yoda in the least. 

"But if he does not reveal his plan we could end up in a giant trap, just like Vader did. That was Kell's doing too. And he is right. What can we possibly accomplish on Coruscant?""

"Another suggestion you have?"

"I guess we'll have to get rid of Palpatine, but our fleet is still lost." He shook his head grimly. "And I do not believe that Thrawn will suddenly turn into a good guy and switch sides."

"Mistaken you are, I think."

"Well, I don't. This is too risky."

"Jixton!" Kell shouted suddenly, never raising his head from the charts.

"What's up?" the Corellian called back.

"Are you a good pilot?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Suddenly his mind felt very cold indeed and at his side the Jedi Master tensed. 

"Just checking."

"For what?" Setting down the bowl of stew he had been eating Jix slowly let his right hand drop down to hover over his blaster. He threw a questioning look at Yoda, but the alien's gaze was fixed straight at the Sith's back. Walking up to Kell Jix drew his weapon and set it on stun. He bent over the old man's shoulder carefully to look at the map that was displayed on the screen before him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Coruscant. I am trying to think of a way to make this operation work, but it would be nice to know where everyone is right at the moment."

"I could call Solo," Jix suggested.

"Yes. Do that. Ask him what his current position and status is and if the others are with him. Maybe Chi'in has succeeded."

"Maybe." When Jix had heard that the Noghri had left for Coruscant to bail the Dark Lord out he had been deeply hurt and envious too. But that had passed. Chances were that the Sith had also fallen into the Emperor's trap. As Mara had. Punching in the Millennium Falcon's comm code he waited some agonizing moments before the call was accepted. "Solo!" he called immediately. "It's Jix. Who's with you?"

"Really," Han replied coldly. "And how do I know it's you?"

"Cut the crap, bantha-head, we don't have time for this!"

"Okay. It _is_ your charming self. Let's see. Me, Chewie, the twins, plus a bunch of Sith."

Jix heaved a sigh of relief. "What about the others?"

"Nothing from Vader, Padmé or Chi'in."

"Mara?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"All right, I-"

"Captain Solo, could you be a bit more precise on which Sith are there with you?" Kell interrupted him smoothly.

"Who's this?" Han asked suspiciously.

"Don't mind him. Just answer the question," Jix snorted and threw an angry look at the ancient Sith.

"All right. Let's see. There's Cronn, Puket and Deron. Should there be more?"

"Should there be?" Jix asked Kell quietly.

"Thank you, Captain Solo, that is all. Don't wait for us."

Breaking the connection Roj Kell let his hands dance over the ship's control board so fast that Jix had no way of foreseeing what happened next. With a loud thud the vessel lurched and seemed to stop before it reverted into realspace. 

"What in Sith's hells are you doing?" the Corellian roared and immediately brought his blaster up. But he did not get a chance to shoot. Kell's left hand hit his temple hard and sent him flying against the bulkhead. Lying dazed on the deck he stared as the Sith Lord rose gracefully and turned to face the Jedi Master appearing in the doorway. Yoda's lips were drawn back in a silent hiss, revealing a row of sharp teeth and somehow he managed to appear incredibly menacing despite his small height. The look in his eyes sent shivers down Jix' spine, but Roj Kell merely shook his head.

"I do not think that you can hold me back," he told the Jedi Master calmly. 

"Your plan, what is it?"

"Coruscant is not my chosen battle-ground. If it is yours, by all means, go there. But I am leaving."

"Where to?" Jix managed and tried to rise.

"You can feel the darkness, Master Yoda, can you not? Do you want to know what is causing it?"

"What is?" Jix asked and propped himself up on his hands. Now he only had to get his blaster. Hunting around for it with his eyes he groaned when he found it lying in the far corner of the cockpit, with Kell unfortunately standing in the way. Maybe if he was quick enough... His eyes went wide when something gave the weapon a nudge and sent it spinning toward him. It stopped short before reaching him though. 

"Palpatine is trying to break Vader again. He is going to his limits and he will not be able to stand the strain much longer." The blaster was crushed in an invisible fist and Jix cursed loudly. " Go to Coruscant, Jedi, and gather your forces there," Kell told his adversary coldly. "Then we will see if you can beat me." 

Jix was not sure what happened next, but then, it was not his concern anymore. He thought he could see some blinding light, and then he lost consciousness.

Launching the ship's single escape pod, Roj Kell worked the controls quickly to adjust his course. Let Yoda figure out what he had meant. Fact was that at the level Sidious was consuming the Dark Side his clone would not last more than a few days longer. And chances were that Karrde would arrive too late on Wayland. Kell knew that he had to reach that planet before things could get out of control. If Sidious was smart he would take Padmé Naberrie with him to keep Vader in line. A shame he had already lost Thrawn. 

Taking a deep breath the ancient Sith sent soothing thoughts along the bond that still held him to the Jedi Master in an effort to assist in his healing. In hurting Yoda he had weakened himself, and that was not a distraction he could afford now. What the Jedi could not have known, of course, was that Roj Kell was an expert when it came to bonding with someone or something. He knew a hundred variants of establishing a bond and numerous defenses against it too. True, this bond he had not been able to avert completely, but it was much weaker than the Jedi Master would have wished for. Well, that was not Kell's concern. 

Sedriss would by now have reached Coruscant and was ready to take care of the Grand Admiral, when the time was right. But before that could happen the Dark Lord had to make his move. Knowing his former student though, the ancient Sith had no doubts that Sidious would push him in the right direction. Smiling a bit he contemplated his close encounter with the Jedi Master. Again he had to admit that Yoda was indeed intimidating, even if the Jedi did not understand fully what was going on. 

Moving his pawns carefully was essential. There were too many double-crossings already. If Sedriss had succeeded in contacting Mara Jade, the former Hand would not stay idle. She was the one who could influence Thrawn and once his job was done he would be history. Nuron had not left with the Skywalker twins. Either that meant she was dead or else something more had happened to her than anticipated. Briefly an image of Khameir Sarin, Sidious' first apprentice, flashed across his inner vision. A Zabrak, like Nuron and actually kin of hers. Funny, wasn't it, how the past managed to always creep up on the present. 

But the past would end soon and a new future would be forged in blood and fire. 


	13. Game Over

****

Chapter 13 - Game Over

****

The Millennium Falcon was hurtling through hyperspace on its way to Vjun to meet the rest of the Alliance fleet, and on board the old freighter Luke Skywalker was frantically trying to understand the vision that had snuck up on him just after they had left the Coruscant system. It had been the same vision that had been presented to him in the cave on Dagobah, the one that had told him to go and find his mother. Well, he had not, and the vision had changed. 

__

This time, as he was standing at his father's side at the edge of the black valley no one was waiting for them down there. When it began to rain Luke started in surprise, and, looking up he felt his mind balk at the sight of blood pouring down from the sky. He looked up quickly to seek his father's gaze, but found Anakin gone. With a strangled cry Luke fell to his knees to look down into the bowl made up of black, wet stone, which was filling up with gray mist slowly, obscuring his view. 

"Father!"

There was no answer, only the wind howling through the mountains. When Luke made to follow Anakin a hand fell on his shoulder, holding him back. Whirling around he stared into his mother's face, seeing her clearly for the first time. Her dark eyes were sad and full of mourning. 

"Don't go," she pleaded quietly. "I could not stand to lose you too."

"I have to," he answered, but just as he said those words a terrible feeling of doom enveloped his mind. No. That was wrong. But his father was down there... Turning around he looked down into the valley again. 

"Don't go," she repeated and was gone. 

Frowning deeply the young Jedi was unsure of what to make of it. Apparently a few factors had changed. Whether for better or worse, he could not tell. The first time he had had this vision his father had journeyed into the valley to reach his wife, or so Luke had thought, but the more steps he had taken toward her, the farther she had gone away. 

Suddenly Luke realized that what he had seen back then had been a vision of the past. When his father had chosen to fight Palpatine he had succumbed to the Dark Side deliberately and apparently his choices had appalled his wife then, driving her from him. But why had Anakin believed that he could reach her through darkness at all? It did not make any sense. Except maybe... except if the darkness had existed even before his fall. Luke's mind froze as he remembered something Leia had told him after they had been reunited on board the Falcon. The Emperor had told her that their mother would have been a Sith, had she been Force-sensitive. Had it been her darkness that Anakin had sought to penetrate to get to her again? Had that been the reason for his fall? 

Luke wanted to deny it. Father had made it very clear that he had joined Palpatine in order to defeat him with his own means and had failed in that task. Had he lied to his children? Shaking his head Luke thought back on the serious discussions he'd had with his father. Anakin had recognized his own darkness, had sought to fight it, but at some point he had realized that to pull off his gamble he would have to remain as ruthless and cruel as ever. Maybe Luke should have tried to prevent that from happening. Maybe he should have been harder on his father, especially after the incident with Nuron. Perhaps then the young Sith would not have chosen to betray her master and then they might have won.

"Don't blame yourself," a soft voice told him and then Leia wrapped her arms around his shoulders gently.

He looked up at her and for a moment her amber eyes reminded him too much of Mother's. "You can feel it?" he asked, a bit taken aback. 

"Of course. You are not the only Force-sensitive around here, brother," she chided him playfully. He smirked at her.

"True." But then he sobered again. "Do you think it was wise to leave? To leave Mother and Father behind?"

"You said it was the right thing to do."

"It did feel right, yes, but now I am not so sure anymore ... Where do we go from here? I cannot believe it is already over."

She let go of him and sat down in a chair opposite from his. "It is not over. We will rejoin our fleet and set up a new plan. After all, we do have some allies now who can really make a difference. Whatever they are, Luke, they are not evil. I can sense it."

"I feel the same way," he answered reluctantly. 

"Maybe they can tell us more about Roj Kell. Palpatine said that he was playing the game with him, not Father."

"And you believed it?"

"Not entirely." Shaking her head the princess flashed him a quick smile. "We _will_ win, Luke. I can feel it."

"But at what price?"

The arrival on Wayland had nearly cost him his transport, but he should have known better than to attempt to evade the Star Destroyer orbiting the planet in such a wretched craft. Well. Now he was here and apparently just in time too. Roj Kell was striding through the corridors of the Mount Tantiss complex confidently, but he had to admit that the guards Sidious had sent ahead to prepare his upcoming rebirth were giving him some trouble. 

In the back of his mind he could feel the Jedi Master trying to regain control over him, and Yoda was making quite an impressive effort. A shame, really, that by bonding with him the tiny Jedi had rendered the Dark Side neutral, freeing Kell of its restrictions. So far the ancient Sith had had to be very careful in using the Force, especially the Dark Side, since employing too much of it would have cost him his existence. Now though he could feel the Force flow through him again untainted, and balance returning to his mind gradually. 

Killing five more of the stormtroopers running to meet him he kept his senses alert as he entered the turbolift that would bring him up into the throne room. He had made a short trip to observe with some satisfaction the destruction the Dark Lord had sown in the cloning facilities of the complex. In his opinion clones were an abomination, artificially created life that was completely dependent on science. It was unnatural and did not fit into his understanding of life and survival at all. The lift car stopped and swiftly he entered the room beyond, crossing the walkway that led to the platform at the far end of the chamber, already searching for any clues as to where he might find the complex's sanctum. 

He could pick up the traces of Darth Sidious just faintly, residues of mad glee and violence, plus a great deal of anger and hatred. Roj Kell touched the controls of the holo projectors lovingly. He knew for certain that Wayland was not the only storehouse Sidious had created for his treasures. There were several others spread throughout the galaxy, but Kell knew that it also took quite a deal of strength to cross the distance to anyone of them. Therefore it would be only logical to use the one closest. And Wayland was closest to Coruscant. If everything went according to his plan he had some time left before Sidious would arrive. Until then he had to find the Emperor's private cloning chamber and avoid the troops the Star Destroyer was launching just now. With any luck Karrde would arrive in time to distract them. 

Raising his head slowly he let his mind fall deeper into the Force to follow its complex patterns into the past. After a short while he felt another presence join him tentatively. So, apparently the Jedi Master wanted to profit from his knowledge also. Kell sent an invitation along the bond, signaling Yoda that he agreed to his coming along. They would see for how long the Jedi could manage to keep up with his pace. Chuckling softly to himself the ancient Sith dived into the flow, moving faster and faster, until his mind became one with the Force and he could see the Mount Tantiss installation spread out before him in multi-colored layers of past, present and future. 

Yoda gripped the arms of his chair hard as he tried to maintain his hold on Roj Kell's presence. It was frustrating that the bonding had not entirely worked out, but that was not the worst. This deep into the Sith Lord's mind the Jedi Master had for the first time a full view of the man's thoughts and logic. Not only was Kell processing the images spread out before both of them at a rate Yoda could not ever hope to achieve, he was also completely ruthlessly following his instincts, caring neither for moral nor common sense. The fact that he did see himself as a tool for the Force, not the other way round, was the only comforting aspect of his conscience, if one were so gracious as to grant Roj Kell one at all. Yoda felt sickened by the lack of any ethical standards, the sight of a mind guided completely by the rules of survival and a deep, festering resentment against being controlled by others. If Exar Kun had managed to teach his apprentice anything, it had been distrust and deception. Underneath that though Roj Kell was a wild beast with no desire at all to learn the basics of civilization. True, he was smart enough to use it when it suited his purposes, but he did not see himself as being part of it. For three thousand years he had remained a stranger to what made up a community, wandering restlessly in search for something he had no hopes of ever regaining. 

Compared to the ancient Sith, the Emperor was a highly conventional enemy, even if he was more powerful than anyone Yoda had ever faced before. Breaking the connection Yoda slumped back in his chair, his mind void of anything, as he tried to gather his wits again. The task he had chosen for himself was impossible. How could he ever hope to make Kell see reason? He should have let him die after all. What was more though, he should have tried harder to break into his mind. Had he done so he might have been able to prevent the future from happening. Now though it was too late. If Kell succeeded with his plan, the old ways would die and the Jedi Order with them. And if the plan failed, this galaxy would drown in the deadly fire of darkness once more and maybe forever. 

"Jix!" he called hoarsely. 

A few moments later the Corellian appeared in the doorway. "We are still hours short of reaching Coruscant," he said a bit testily. 

"Know that I do," Yoda replied calmly. "Contact you must your fleet and warn them. Search the Grand Admiral will for them. Capture him they must."

"What?"

"Explain I need once more?"

"No, no," Jix answered and frowned. "Anything else?"

"Rest I will. Do as I told you."

"Sure thing."

Back on Coruscant Anakin Skywalker was slowly coming to again. He was immensely weakened by the Emperor's latest attack and what was more, his heart was being consumed by worry for Padmé. He had let her down again. Laboriously he heaved himself up on his elbows, but slumped back immediately, his head spinning with lack of oxygen. The damaged lungs refused to support even that sort of exertion and Anakin knew that he could never hope to achieve anything if he could not even stand on his own two feet. 

His eyes focused on his right hand, a mass of wires and steel reinforcements, all broken. Damn. Victory was so far out of reach that he wanted to scream out in frustration, if he had not known that it was first useless and second impossible. He could not even take an ordinary breath without feeling dizzy. Again his anger rose like a firestorm and he remembered the times when he had tried to overcome the restrictions his injuries had put on him by focusing his fury. That had been a few months after his fatal duel with Obi-Wan and sometimes he had succeeded. What if he tried that now? 

__

Anger is of the Dark Side. But was there any other way left? 

Tentatively he tried to reach the light hovering just out of sight, but to his own surprise his mind flinched back from that attempt immediately, recoiling as if struck by some unseen force. Gritting his teeth Anakin did not even notice, so focused was he on the memories of Padmé's body hitting the wall, her bones breaking, her pale face, her presence fading. _I will not lose you again!_ he howled inwardly, his despair rising from the depths of his heart to create a blank shield against the pain. Funneling through that tunnel, frustration and hatred joined it swiftly, and suddenly rising to his feet was no problem at all. 

Swaying gently Anakin steadied himself against the wall with his left hand and took a guarded breath. He held the dizziness at bay carefully before he took a step toward the door. He had to find her, had to get her out of here. The door banged open suddenly, startling him, and immediately he struck at the newcomer, not thinking at all. When he recognized the Noghri standing there, unfazed, his rage exploded in a storm of darkness. 

"Chi'in," he hissed, the harsh sound of his own voice grating in his ears like grinding stone.

"Lord Vader, you are alive-" the short warrior breathed, his relief sounding fake to the Dark Lord, who stared at the alien in mad rage.

"You failed," he whispered hoarsely. "You did not protect her."

"Lord Vader, we can discuss this later. Please, come with me."

"No!" Anakin roared and attacked blindly. The memory of Padmé's grief and bitterness gushed through his brain hotly, and he knew that Chi'in's failure had allowed Roj Kell to break her like that. It was _his_ fault, his alone. Fending off his blows the Noghri calmly drew his lightsaber.

"Lord Vader," he began, "this is not the way."

"Not the way! And what do you know? What do you know, Chi'in? You have betrayed me."

"I did not," the other replied tersely. "Cease this foolishness and listen to me." 

"He is beyond reason," a new voice inserted coolly before Chi'in hit the far wall hard. Palpatine stepped into the doorway cautiously. "I knew there was someone hiding out here." Struggling to his feet the Noghri crouched low, ready to attack. The Emperor laughed. "Do not bother to protect your master. Your own safety should be your primary concern."

"I serve the Dark Lord, not you," the short warrior replied coldly. 

"Too bad he does not want your service any more, isn't it?"

"Palpatine."

The Sith Master's head snapped around to face the Dark Lord and Anakin's mind nearly broke under the force of the blow that crashed against his mental shields when their eyes met. Stumbling back with a grunt he focused his anger and struck back. Palpatine did not even budge. Instead he advanced on the Sith Lord slowly, ignoring Chi'in completely. The reason for his confidence was revealed very soon when three red-robed guards rushed the Noghri with deadly grace. Tearing his gaze away from the unfolding battle Anakin concentrated on his adversary. 

"Your wife will not last the night," Palpatine said softly. "You failed to protect her and now you blame your closest friend for that failure. Look at yourself, what a despicable creature you have become."

"Just like my master," Anakin shot back, his resolve crumbling under the other's accusations. 

"Back to defiance, are we. You have not learned nearly enough, Lord Vader. Not enough to defeat me and certainly not enough to defeat the Dark Side. You are mine and always will be." 

In the background the grunts and shouts of the guards trying to overwhelm the Noghri turned into frustrated howls of impotent fury. Anakin made his move. Mounting all of his considerable strength he threw himself at the Emperor, ignoring the strange sounds emanating from his artificial lungs, and let his rage take over. Palpatine fought him viciously and if the Dark Lord had believed defeating the man would be easy he was now proven very wrong. There was such vast power as he had never seen before, and it was pouring into him like liquid darkness, erasing his very being as it took over his mind. Pushed backward he was on the defensive, struggling for control, then falling into a bottomless pit of agony, that ended only when he surrendered to the inevitable. Turning his mind inward he felt his muscles slacken and his defenses crumble. There was a brief flash of triumph from Palpatine, then only blinding white light. Anakin opened his eyes wide in astonishment to see Chi'in bent over him, his lightsaber poised over his throat, ready for a killing blow. 

"Surrender or die," the Noghri hissed.

"I surrender," the Dark Lord replied with a weak smile. "You win."

Taking a step back Chi'in gave him a surprised look. "I am glad," he stammered, then shook his head. "What happened?"

Lying on his back Anakin laughed, but the laughter turned into a wheeze almost at once. After a fit of coughing he recovered slightly, then let the short warrior help him up. Of Palpatine nothing was left. 

"I am not certain, but I think now I know what I did wrong the first time," he explained weakly. 

"Don't bother," Chi'in said drily. "The most important thing is that he's gone. That was, actually quite impressive." He frowned. "But for a second I thought you had gone over completely. I am sorry for losing my faith."

"Well, don't do it again," Anakin joked before he bent over to rest his hands on his knees, his head spinning with fatigue. Very slowly he raised his head again. "My children?"

"Are safe. I sent them off with the others."

"Thank you. Thank you for dragging me back. "

"I did nothing."

Anakin shook his head slowly. "More than you can think. Now all we need to do is take care of Kell."

Opening his eyes Darth Sidious stared into the smiling face of Roj Kell. 

"Did I not warn you?" the old man asked softly.

Sidious managed a smile, even though his skin felt as if it were close to being ripped apart. Moving weakly he tried to get a feel for his new body. After the struggle with Vader and the painful transition to the clone his mind was not yet fully his and that was exactly what Kell had counted on. How the old man had managed to get past the guards and into the chamber though was a riddle to be solved later. 

"I have been expecting you," Sidious said at last.

"As if," Kell snorted and raised his hands.

"Seriously, you are too late. I always remembered your lessons. And you will not escape me this time."

The short exchange had given him enough breathing space to gather his senses once more and by the time Roj Kell realized that he had just stalled him Sidious had attacked already.

"Master Yoda!"

The Jedi Master was only dimly aware of Jix' presence. His mind was occupied too much with staying sane and intact to react to the Corellian's startled voice. Technically Yoda knew that something was happening to Roj Kell, something very bad, but practically he was in too much pain to care. Only gradually did he manage to regain control of his emotions. Leaning into the flow of the Force deeply he built up his strength and fed it to the ancient Sith bit by bit, unsure of were to draw the line. He had no idea how much Kell would be able to handle. But the least he could do was to control his anguish.

Straightening again Roj Kell was half-blind with terrible weakness and he did his best to fight down his natural instincts and accept the gift the Jedi Master was offering him. He did not have any other chance. But he could curse himself later for having misjudged his former student. Sidious was laughing with mad glee as he sent wave after wave of blue lightning at the downed Sith Lord who was already feeling dizzy with the strain of keeping both his brain from overloading and the four heavily armed security droids at bay. They had come out of nowhere and as someone who had never cared much for machinery, he had not sensed them until too late. Now, mounting all of his strength he gritted his teeth in dire anticipation. As for strength he could not ever hope to match Sidious' power if he did not finally give up his fear of regaining some balance and using the light of the Force. He stood up slowly and crashed back against the wall as the next barrage of Force lightning hit home.

"Too bad that you are only a teacher, Kell. This is getting boring," Sidious hissed viciously. 

"Not just a teacher," the old Sith whispered.

"You want to make a stand? How very noble," the Emperor purred. He stopped, surprise emanating from his very core, when Roj Kell struck, attacking not his mind, but something else entirely. The four security droids opened fire on their master without hesitation and when Sidious was too busy crushing their metal bodies to counter him the ancient Sith made his move in earnest. All around them cloning tanks splintered and imploded, destroying their precious contents, and finally there was nowhere left for the Sith Master to turn. Sidious' face turned into a snarl.

"Now we will finish this foolish battle. You are no match for me, Lord Kell. I will show you that I truly am your master."

"One last thing," Kell gasped, fighting his way past the darkness that was almost suffocating him as it sucked all life from the chamber. "Before you fire a weapon be sure that it is not aimed at you."

He turned his head away as the Dark Side claimed its prey, collecting a debt long overdue that Sidious had failed to pay. It was true, he _had_ warned him not to use the Dark Side so excessively. But that was one of Sidious' major flaws. He enjoyed power too much. 

Falling to his knees Roj Kell gasped for air desperately and for a heart-beat he let himself be overwhelmed by weakness in an effort to regain his calm. 

No! 

His eyes widened in shock when he felt the Jedi Master bully his way past his defenses, taking his chance with surprising determination. Fighting the other, Kell was equally ruthless and called on his fury and indignation to fuel his strength. Finally he managed to push the alien presence out of his mind and increased his mental shields quickly. That had been close. Another moment longer and he would have been completely at Yoda's mercy. Rising to his feet unsteadily the ancient Sith dusted off his cloak and grimaced in disdain. If the Jedi Master sought to prevent his plan from succeeding he had halfway lost already and he knew it too. Which meant that he was getting desperate. Good. In that case he was bound to make mistakes. 

Now. To accomplish his own goal Roj Kell needed only to wait until Sedriss gave him a sign. Hopefully the man had not wasted any time. If he had ... No, Sedriss was no fool. He knew what was at stake. 

"Where is she?" Anakin roared, his left hand pressed over the exposed machinery in his chest. The medics stared at him fearfully.

"My lord, we were here all the time, no one could have come in and simply-"

"Shut up!" the Dark Lord snarled and turned toward Chi'in. "What do you make of it?"

The Noghri frowned. "A Sith?"

"Who?"

"Nuron or Sedriss. The others are with your children."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Very well. You will search for them. Now."

"You will not join in the hunt?" the Noghri asked, slightly startled.

"No. I have to take care of Thrawn before he can get to the rest of the Alliance fleet. But first I have to undergo a few repairs," he added, his lips curling into a disgusted grimace.

"Then I will leave."

"Chi'in," Anakin sighed.

"Yes?"

"Try to be more careful this time, all right?"

The short warrior flashed him a quick smile. "As ordered."

Watching the other leave the Dark Lord dropped down on one of the empty beds in the ward. He gave the medics a long look. "Can you repair it?" he asked at last. One of them nodded. 

"It will take some time."

"How long?"

"Two hours. The hand we can replace easily, but the lungs-"

"Just do it. No sedation though. I don't trust you."

"My lord, I would not advise that."

"You think I care? Do as I told you. Now."

As they prepared the operating room Anakin enjoyed a moment of blissful silence. Gradually he let the past events float across his inner vision, wincing at some of it and frowning at the rest. He had been such a fool. But this was not over yet, not at all. 

Three hours later there was still no news of Chi'in.Walking towards the throne room the Dark Lord pondered his options. If they could make it so that the Emperor's disappearance was in fact a flight from the invasion forces, namely the Rebel Alliance, they might be able to establish Leia as temporary representative without too much trouble. People knew the princess and some might even sympathize with her. He would be surprised if none remembered the recent attacks on planets suspected of rebellion. And everyone knew what had happened to Alderaan when it had taken too firm a stance against the decisions of the Galactic Senate .That particular institution had been disbanded just before the planet was destroyed, and that for a good reason. Anakin gritted his teeth in remembrance. Back then Tarkin had been in charge. But the man had paid for his cold decisions. Briefly the Dark Lord wondered what prize he would have to pay. 

Walking past the red-robed guard he dared them to try and stop him. They were not stupid though. They knew exactly that they stood no chance against him, and that Palpatine was gone. Good. Anakin swiftly strode over to take a seat on the abandoned throne. Immediately the Emperor's councilors scrambled over to bow before him. There were some slick ones he would love to smash into the floor, but he needed them, for a little while longer. 

"It seems that we have an emergency," he told them gravely.

"What emergency, my lord?" one of the threesome asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"The rebellion on Coruscant was better planned than expected. The easy victory over their foray party has blunted our defenses. Security posts are under attack all over the planet. Grand Admiral Thrawn has been called back to reestablish order. But he will be too late," Anakin added with a cold smile. 

"Of course."

"Of course," he echoed contemptuously. "You spineless, boot-licking fools. The game is over. Now. You will order the guards to stand down their weapons. I want to see you _move_," he growled and had the satisfaction of sending the trio's leader in a flurry out of the room. "Very good. Let us discuss the terms for the negotiations ahead."

Her eyelids felt as heavy as lead as she tried to open her eyes. It was harder than expected. But Padmé was a fighter. She struggled to sit up when a hand gently pushed her down again. Looking into Nuron's golden eyes the former queen tensed. 

"Hush," the Zabrak told her gently and smiled.

"Where-"

"Don't talk. You are safe now." 

Padmé tried a disbelieving frown. Leaning closer the young Sith continued in a whisper: "I knew I had to protect you if I wanted to regain your husband's trust. Better to take you into safety than leave you to the Emperor's mercy." She spat the last word, making it clear that she did not believe Palpatine even knew the meaning of the word 'mercy'. Padmé quite agreed with her. 

"But you left _him_ there," the queen countered weakly.

"Lord Vader is powerful. He will succeed. And Chi'in will help him."

"I hope so," Padmé sighed. 

"Sleep now," Nuron admonished her gently, the smile back in place.

"Yes. One last thing. Where are we going?"

"Home."

Mara had to admire Needa's skill at evading the stormtroopers that crowded the plasteel domes on Duro by the hundreds. How had he managed? He'd have landed in an escape pod somewhere outside the living domes in the polluted wastelands around the industrial sites that made up most of the planet's surface and yet he had managed to sneak into one of the domes undetected while all around the remaining survivors of his troops had been massacred by the soldiers sent to hunt them down. 

For a moment the former Emperor's Hand felt suspicion sneak up on her. What if Needa was a traitor? What if the former Imperial commanders, Needa, Piett and even Vader, had really plotted to trap the Alliance fleet as the newsgrids suggested? Mara wanted to kick herself for thinking that way. If you could not even trust your enemies, then who could you trust? She had heard Thrawn say just that quite laconically after the failed attack on Hoth, and thinking these words now made her smile. Well, one thing was clear: Needa had had help.

Drawing the hood of her cloak deeper into her face she hastened down the walkways, searching. But they had not agreed on any particular meeting place, which was unfortunate. So she had to rely on her instincts or else on Needa's wits. She slowed down cautiously. If she were he, where would she go? A cantina? There were plenty and she did not have much time. What if she called him? She still had his comm frequency, but if it was traced they would both be dead. Snorting softly she took her commlink out of her pocket nevertheless. Well, life was all about risks. 

To her surprise Needa answered the call immediately.

"Mara?"

"Yeah, it's me," she hissed. "Where are you?"

"Are you alone?"

"If I were, would you know?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered, his voice suddenly overlaying. Spinning around on her heels Mara stared at his haggard face in disbelief. 

"I can't believe you snuck up on me like that!" she growled and disconnected the call. She stuffed the commlink back into the pouch and shook her red mane in disgust at herself. 

"I was wondering myself why I had suddenly gotten so lucky," he replied wrily and dragged her into the shabby ally he had emerged from. "What are your orders?"

"Thrawn wants you back with him. I think he is about to join the Alliance."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

He frowned deeply. "One of Lord Vader's agents contacted me. He was the one who gave me the tip about the Chimaera."

"What's his name?"

"That's the odd thing. I cannot remember if he gave me his name or not."

Mara felt her mind freeze. "Can you describe him?" she asked urgently.

"There were two. Said agent was of average height, blue eyes, dark hair, dressed in black. The other didn't talk at all. Short, weak built, and yes, the strange thing was that he was wearing glasses."

"Jay Gerran!" Mara hissed under her breath. 

Needa blinked at her, then realization dawned on his face. "The spy?"

"Yes. My best guess is that the agent was a Sith. He warped your memory. Listen, Captain, this could be worse than we thought. Gerran asked to meet with Thrawn personally on Coruscant, but Thrawn is luckily on his way to Vjun."

"You think Lord Vader sent this agent to kill the Grand Admiral?"

Mara shook her head. "No, I am positive that Vader did not know about the Chimaera."

"I am not tracking here."

"No wonder. You've been out of touch," she explained with a smile. "Have you heard anything about Roj Kell?"

"No."

"Okay. Here's the short version. Kell was Palpatine's master and he wrecked the Relentless with us on board. We managed to get away and relocated to the Chimaera."

"So what you are saying is that this Kell is the only one who knew that you had relocated?" 

"Most probably."

"I see. Why would he want Thrawn dead?"

"Politics, tactics, it could have many uses. To leave the Navy without leadership, let the Alliance recover, whatever."

"But the Emperor would not allow that to happen."

Mara bit her lower lip hard, remembering the agony and madness that had almost driven her insane when they had hit her on her way into the Duro system. "The Emperor is dead."

"Are you sure?" Needa smirked.

"Yes."

"So what do we do?"

"Return to Coruscant or join Thrawn at Vjun."

"Definitely Coruscant, if we want to get to the assassin before he can get to Thrawn."

"Your call, Captain. Let's go."

****

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood at the forward viewport on the bridge of the Star Destroyer Chimaera with Captain Palleon standing at his side. Both were looking at the planet up ahead and the activity going on around it. The rebels were evacuating, but they had been caught off-guard. 

"Are the Interdictors in position?" Thrawn asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. Group seven is coming in from the night-side and the fighters are ready to launch."

"They are trapped."

"Yes, sir."

The Admiral took a deep breath. "Excellent. Launch fighters at my command. If they are smart they will surrender."

"Orders were to annihilate the fleet."

"No need to remind me, Captain."

"Of course. I am sorry."

"And there's no need for that either." Thrawn gave his second a cool look. "This is a war, Captain. But we will not turn this into a massacre."

The comm console gave alarm. "Incoming call, Admiral. It's from Coruscant," Palleon informed him.

The Grand Admiral frowned. The Emperor? What would he want? "I will take it in my meditation chamber."

Striding from the bridge he reassessed his latest moves, but none of them could have betrayed him. Had Mara been captured? He hoped not. 

When he arrived in the dimly lit room the call was already waiting for him. He accepted it and took a step back when the life-size holo snapped into existence. Instead of the Emperor though the image of a stranger almost startled him. What hit him first was the bald, scarred head and the piercing blue eyes . Recovering from his shock the Grand Admiral remembered Jay Gerran's reports about the new Alliance commander and nodded gravely. 

"Lord Vader. What a pleasant surprise."

"Is it?"

Keeping his features expressionless Thrawn picked his way carefully. "I am happy to see that you have been reinstated as commander," he tried.

"I have no official standing."

"How unfortunate. In that case I will have to return to Coruscant."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Indeed you will. Your mission was successful?"

"Extremely so."

"Then the situation is secured."

"I am pleased to hear it." 

"Palpatine is gone," Vader pressed on. "If we make it publicly known that the Emperor has seemingly abandoned Coruscant people will panic, anticipating an invasion. That is when you come in."

"I see." Thrawn smiled slowly. "And under those circumstances it would be perfectly acceptable for me to come to the capital's rescue. But alas, too late. To save the planet, I would have to bow to the invaders."

"To make it credible there _have_ to be invaders first, Grand Admiral."

"I will do what I can."

"By all means. I suggest you retreat."

"I do not believe this would be convincing."

"Do not underestimate the enemy."

"Never that. What are you getting at?"

"Admiral to the bridge, please!" Captain Palleaon's voice interrupted him suddenly. 

"I suppose this is your doing?" Thrawn inquired coolly.

"No, just common sense and some good faith. I would have been very disappoined if Mon Mothma had not thought of using the Executor to scare you off."

Laughing softly Thrawn nodded in acquiescence. "Then I will see you on Coruscant."

"Yes. Make it quick, please. I want this war to end at last."

"We all do."

Jix kept a close watch over the flight controls of their ship as it descended toward the Imperial Palace. Back in the passenger cabin Master Yoda was recovering slowly. He had refused to tell him what had happened though, and Jix was annoyed. Just as bad as Vader, he thought grimly. He had talked to Mon Mothma, relaying the Jedi Master's advice concerning the Grand Admiral, and the Alliance leader had promised to do her best to devise a trap. Not that Jix had any hopes that they would succeed. Thrawn was too good for that. Well, he had his own problems to deal with. 

Carefully adjusting the ship's angle he settled it down on the landing pad with a dull thud. He flushed deep red in embarrassment. _Okay, let's face it. You'll never make a good pilot._ Undoing the flight harness he rose from his seat and went back to check on Yoda. The Jedi Master shot him a heated glare and shook his head in exasperation. Jix merely shrugged before he opened the entry hatch and unholstered his blaster, just in case. To his surprise Chi'in was waiting for them.

"Hey! I hoped I'd never see you again!" the Corellian exclaimed.

"I apologize for disappointing you," the Noghri shot back wrily. "Come on. Lord Vader is waiting for you."

"Good." Heaving a relieved sigh the agent felt his spirits lighten. "You wouldn't by any chance, know if Mara Jade is with him?"

"She contacted us a few hours ago. She will be here tomorrow."

"Yes!" Pumping a fist into the air Jix broke into a wide grin. "Finally."

Chi'in smiled at him. "You missed her?"

"Yes. Although that's none of your business."

"Introduce you want not your friend?" the Jedi Master asked in quiet amusement from where he stood on the shuttle's landing ramp.

"Sure! Master Yoda, meet Chi'in. Chi'in, this is Master Yoda. Chi'in is a Sith," he added helpfully.

Raising his brow Yoda regarded the short warrior in some surprise. "Is that so?"

"If you would follow me," the Noghri told them quietly and turned around to lead the way. Jix noticed the pensive frown on the Jedi Master's wrinkled face as he stood staring at the Sith's back. It lasted only for a moment though. A few minutes later they had reached the throne room via turbo lift.

"Master Yoda." Vader stood in front of the giant holo screen, his hands folded on his back, his expression serious. Unconsciously Jix felt his gaze drawn to the deserted throne on its lonely perch and looked back down at Yoda to see the Jedi Master relax just a fraction. "There is no need to worry," the Dark Lord continued quietly.

"Felt it I did," Yoda replied softly. "Your trials, ended they have."

Shaking his head Vader gestured toward the holo screen, where a single star system was displayed. "Alas, not yet," he answered. "One last thing remains." He grimaced in disdain. "Two, actually, but one has to wait."

"What's the deal?" Jix asked lightly and joined the Dark Lord's side to study the star chart.

"Roj Kell. He is the last that remains of the darkness."

"So we're going after him? To Korriban?"

"Yes. That is his territory and we won't be able to get him to leave it again soon."

"The other, what is it?" Yoda inquired calmly.

"My wife. She has been gravely injured and now she has vanished. There are two possibilities. Either she is safe or else..." Vader drew a deep breath. "Or else Kell has her again."

"Then confront him you should not."

"Why? Master Yoda, he is too dangerous to leave alive, even Palpatine knew that." They stared at each other in silence for a while. "You believe he will use her against me?"

"Certain I am."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What have you two been up to?"

"Picked up an old friend of yours," Jix shrugged. "Unfortunately he dumped us at Kashyyyk."

"You are telling me that you captured Roj Kell and let him escape again?" Vader growled and shot a questioning glance at Yoda. "How?"

"Bond I did with him. Control him I can, if close enough I can get once more."

"Then you will accompany me to Korriban." He closed his eyes briefly. "But first we have to wait for Thrawn."

"He might not be coming," Jix informed his employer glumly. 

"What do you mean?"

"Advise I did your friends to capture him."

"I see. They will not succeed. So, I want to hear everything of your hunt. Maybe we can guess at what Kell is planning."

Leia smiled at the radar screen in some satisfaction. For a second it had seemed as if the Grand Admiral's fleet might not take the bait, but the evacuating ships had been too tempting a target. Besides, the Imperials had had no way of determining how many ships should have been left after the rebel attack on Coruscant. Now, with the Executor trapping them against the planet, her heavy lasers punching through their shields easily, the Grand Admiral was on the defensive. So far he'd lost five of his ships to the Alliance fleet and escape was all but impossible. Luke was flying with Rogue Squadron and the Millennium Falcon as back-up to make a difference with the TIEs swarming all over the battle-field. Too bad they did not have enough troops to launch the squadrons left on the Super Star Destroyer. But that seemed hardly necessary. Leia had ordered the Rogues to target the Imperial Interdictor cruisers once they had carved their own ships some breathing space. That way the Alliance would be free to retreat, regardless to whether Thrawn decided to withdraw the Interdictors himself or not. 

Watching the net tighten around the Imperial fleet she nodded to herself grimly. With any luck they would manage to capture the Grand Admiral. The prospect of such a success was incredibly elating, and she almost felt dizzy with joy and anticipation. Therefore when Mon Mothma laid a cautioning hand on her shoulder the princess jumped in surprise. 

"We have not won yet," the older woman told her quietly. "But you are doing a great job, Leia. Lord Vader seems to have been a very good teacher."

"That he is," she conceded quietly, wishing that she could tell the Alliance leader the truth. That the Dark Lord was her and Luke's father. And while she was wishing, she also hoped that her parents were both alive and well. Both she and Luke, along with the Sith warriors, had felt an immense disturbance in the Force some hours ago, and Leia could only hope that this was something good. 

"Executor, how're things at your end of the stick?" a voice called cheerfully from the comm console.

"Looking good, Millennium Falcon," Leia called back and smiled. "Han, shouldn't you concentrate on flying?"

"He misses you," another voice explained mischievously. 

"Cronn! Go back to shooting and stop listening in on us!" Han told the Sith angrily. Chewie added an emphatic roar. There was some laughter before Solo cut the three warriors manning the guns of the freighter off from their conversation. "You think we can capture him alive?"

Leia frowned at the display. "If he does not come up with something very smart very soon he'll have no choice but to surrender." Something caught her eye. "Han, you've got company coming."

"I know, I know. Talk to you later." The connection broke. 

"Princess, we've got an anomaly," the ensign at the friend/foe encrypt called out, sounding startled.

"What anomaly?" Leia asked, feeling her skin grow cold in sudden fear. What was Thrawn up to?

"I've got the Dominator on my screens, but," the man frowned, "I've got her twice."

Mon Mothma and the princess shared a troubled glance. "Anything else?" Leia asked quietly.

"The Dominator's sent a shuttle over, supposedly with some injured crewers."

"And they docked when?" she asked in dire anticipation. Her danger sense started screaming at her at the same time a smooth voice from behind her said: 

"Ten minutes ago."

Leia whirled around, her eyes widening at the sight of twenty stormtroopers crowding onto the bridge. The black-haired humanoid walking towards her unhurriedly was smiling politely, but his glowing red eyes were unfathomable. Taking a step back, the princess bumped into the comm console and self-consciously opened a channel to all of the Alliance ships. 

"Grand Admiral," she said aloud, forcing herself to sound calm. "This is indeed a surprise."

He reached around her and flicked the comm off. "An unpleasant one?" he asked.

"You are too late," she hissed. "They are warned."

"And already retreating. I can see that," the Admiral admitted. "Too bad. Retreating ships are far easier to hit."

Leia's face went white, but then Mon Mothma took over smoothly. 

"Grand Admiral, I do not think that such actions will be necessary," she said.

Thrawn did not even turn around. "Stand down your weapons. Now. Recall your fighters."

"I suppose we have no choice," the Alliance leader sighed, but Leia was not finished yet, even though she knew that the skeleton crew manning the Executor would not be able to stand against the stormtroopers.

"The Emperor is dead and we have the support of the population," she claimed, raising her head proudly. 

"I am sure you do, princess. Now, please, I hate having to repeat myself."

Leia pressed her lips together tightly, then turned around to address her crew. "You heard him. Cease the attack. This battle is over."

"Thank you," Thrawn told her. "Comm control, please establish a secure channel to Coruscant."

He pushed past Leia to stand beside the Mon Calamari who was frantically typing in code. "Done, sir," she grunted at last. 

"Very good. Put me through."

"Executor, you are on receive," a gravelly voice told them calmly. 

"I wish to speak to Lord Vader."

"Certainly, Grand Admiral," the voice continued.

"Chi'in? Is that you?" Thrawn asked and Leia saw a slightly bewildered frown appear on his face.

"Yes. It is me," the voice shot back in some amusement. "Lord Vader is on the line for you."

"Thrawn!" Leia' s heart leapt higher at the familiar baritone grating from the speaker. "You surprise me."

"We have that in common then," the Admiral replied wrily. "We will return to Coruscant in two standard days, as far as I can tell from here."

"Two days? I cannot wait that long. Is Leia with you?"

"Yes. Princess?"

Leia rushed over to the comm. "Lord Vader! I am glad you are alive and well!"

"As am I, Leia." She thought she could see the smile in his tone. "Try to take this lesson to heart. The Grand Admiral is not someone who uses orthodox tactics. He is a real artist when it comes to using the unorthodox."

"I shall try to incorporate that," the Princess answered quietly. "Are you all right?"

"We are. But I will have to leave for Korriban shortly. I fear your mother might have been returned there and I do not want to take any chances with Roj Kell."

"You need a back-up then," Thrawn injected coolly. 

"Yes, the Relentless. Jix told me." The Dark Lord sounded incredibly weary. "Unfortunately I cannot afford to lose more ships." 

Thrawn smiled. "I understand. But I am certain that the princess is fully capable of bringing this situation to a happy ending."

"No doubt about that. Leia, are you still there?"

"Yes!" she blurted out. "You are allied already?" She threw the Admiral a suspicious glance. 

"We are. You can trust him. Return to Coruscant and take over. The remaining councillors won't give you any trouble."

"Thank you," Leia breathed.

"Yes, thank you," Mon Mothma echoed her relief. "Lord Vader, I apologize for ever having doubted your sincerity."

"Apology accepted. I will meet you in a few days. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

When the call disconnected Leia closed her eyes briefly, feeling peace and serenity settle over her mind as the tension of the battle fled from her. When she opened them again she saw that the fight outside had ended. Apparently the Imperial ships had been ordered to stand down also. Turning her head she met the Grand Admiral's gaze and extended a hand toward him. He took it without hesitation and squeezed it hard. 

"To peace and happy endings," she whispered.

Nodding slowly he smiled at her, but before he could reply, blaster fire rang throughout the bridge and then Han and Chewie came charging through, both stopping short at the sight spread out before them. Behind them the three Sith warriors shared a knowing glance. Han's mouth dropped open, but he caught himself again amazingly fast. His forehead furrowed into a questioning frown: 

"Are we too late?" 

Jix was sulking, but Anakin couldn't care less. So he ignored the Corellian and concentrated on the mission ahead instead. Bent over a detailed map of the valley of the Sith on Korriban, he and Chi'in were discussing the best possible plan of attack. But there were quite a few factors that played against them.

"There are the catacombs too," the Noghri was just pointing out. "He knows them like no other."

"But do we know if they eventually lead back to the surface?"

"If there is another exit I did not find it," Chi'in told him with a shrug. Anakin sighed.

"Great. But a frontal assault would only put Padmé at risk."

"It might still be our only chance. If your master gets close enough though, he might be able to take control of Lord Kell."

"He is _not_ my master," the Dark Lord hissed between gritted teeth. Chi'in looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course."

"And besides, Kell knows his own weaknesses. He will not confront us if he does not have to. To corner him would mean to take more risks."

"Then we will have to separate them first."

"True. So, who is with him? 

"Apart from your wife? Possibly Nuron and Sedriss. They are both very good fighters."

"And fools to follow Roj Kell."

"We are agreed on that. So I would suggest two teams and a distraction."

"A distraction? I am not certain if I have any assets left for that."

"How about Karrde?" Jix suggested calmly. "He's out there somewhere, isn't he?"

"You are right. Contact him and see what he says."

The agent raised his eyebrows meaningfully, but left without another word. Once he was gone Anakin shook his head in annoyance. "I hope this will work," he said aloud.

"We all do."

Padmé remembered the heat on Korriban, but in her weakened state she found that she could hardly breathe the humid air. It clung to her clothes and skin, threatening to weigh her down. But Nuron caught her before she could fall and carefully settled her in her arms. The young warrior made for the entrance to the underground fortress swiftly.

"Hang on," she ordered the queen softly. Padmé smiled. On their journey here Nuron had spilled her heart out, telling her what a fool she had been, and how special Luke was to her. There was still some resentment for Anakin, but that would fade. As she was carried through the dark corridors she listened to the sound of water dripping all around her, letting it soothe her nerves. She did not harbor any fond memories of Korriban, but with any luck they would not stay here for long. 

Nuron settled her burden down on the bed in what had been Padmé's room when she had been Roj Kell's 'guest', then straightened and heaved a deep breath.

"I will go back to the ship and attempt to raise the Millennium Falcon. Try to relax. When I return the healing will begin."

"Thank you," Padmé said weakly and closed her eyes. The fragrant smell of red blossoms filled her nostrils and she let herself be carried away by it, drifting into slumber and dreams easily. It was some hours later that she woke up again and the silence that permeated the fortress made her feel slightly on edge. What was keeping Nuron? Had she abandoned her after all? Panicking, Padmé tried to rise, but her muscles would not cooperate. With great effort she managed to roll around and drop off the bed. For a long moment she lay there, her chest heaving, and black spots danced merrily in front of her eyes, blinding her. When someone touched her forehead tentatively she felt the dizziness vanish and smiled gratefully. 

"Nuron," she whispered and relief poured through her at high speed, filling her entire body with a strange warmth.

"You are welcome."

Padmé froze at the sound of the beautiful voice that caressed her mind with its enchanting melody and hypnotising harmonics. She knew that voice all too well, and the words it had told her still hurt.

"No," she breathed, closing her eyes in despair. A low chuckle filled her ears as gentle hands dragged her upright. Hanging helplessly in the Sith Lord's tight embrace, her feet dangling above the floor, the former queen felt all hope dwindle and disappear. "What did you do to her?" she asked at last, fear filling her to bursting.

"Nothing," Roj Kell answered and she opened her eyes again in surprise.

"What?" she croaked, disbelieving.

His pale green eyes were twinkling with mischievous delight. "She is mine, remember? And look what a pretty gift she has brought her master. Such a good girl."

Padmé tried to free herself, but her weak struggles only seemed to amuse the Sith Lord. "No," she repeated, at a loss of what to say. She had been betrayed. Again. 

"But yes, little queen. Your husband is lost to you forever and he knows it. And yet he will come here to attempt to rescue you." Slipping an arm underneath her knee joints, he hoisted her up and turned around to carry her out of the room. "He will be too late. Personal is not the same as important. _You_ are not important. You are nothing to him."

"That is not true," she managed.

"Ah, of course. You are telling yourself that I am not to be trusted, that every word I say is a lie." He snorted softly. "Believe whatever you want, but I know it is the way he feels."

"How could you?"

They had reached the dining hall by then and Padmé found herself being laid out on the rough wooden table. Torches were burning along the walls, adding a barbaric atmosphere to the entire setting. Roj Kell took a place at the head of the table and his hands touched her softly, massaging her temples, and gradually she felt herself relax.

"Let me tell you a story, a true story," he began quietly, and his voice had her spellbound instantly, carrying away her aches and fears with its echoes. "It was a long, long time ago, that a Jedi Master fell in love with a Sith Lord. The Sith had been captured and questioned, but he had not yielded anything to his enemies. On the contrary. Despite the Jedi Master's greatest efforts he retained all of his secrets. The Jedi Master was impressed by his power, and attracted to his looks. She fell in love with him, but denied her feelings to shield herself from harm. Her fellow Jedi were as frustrated at her lack of success as she was with her own feelings. When he lured their troops into disaster, they sentenced him to death. But as it was time for the Sith to die, he managed to escape and took her with him to become his lover and apprentice. For she had intrigued him too, and he wanted her to be his forever." 

Pausing for a moment Roj Kell let this sink in and Padmé found herself wishing desperately that he would continue. He did in the end and this time not even his beautiful voice could hide the pain in his tone. 

"Six years passed. At the end of the last year the Sith Lord returned from a fierce battle with his own brethren. He knew that they would come for him, that they would use any means available to them to defeat and destroy him. For the Sith feared him, feared his knowledge, just as the Jedi had." 

Padmé could feel that fear, could feel it overwhelm her. She shivered slightly in the heat of Korriban. 

"But as the Sith Lord returned to his lover he realized that there was just one weakness his enemies could exploit to break him effectively. He looked at the Jedi Master, saw her beauty and strength, her resolve and devotion. It took his breath away to have someone like her by his side, someone he would risk everything for."

Without warning Kell's gentle hands turned into claws as he dug his fingers into her scalp mercilessly. Screaming in surprise and pain Padmé struggled with him, raising her arms weakly to try to fend him off. He held her tightly and when she ceased her fight, too exhausted to go on, her eyes met his, upside down. In that moment he became something less than human. 

"Do you want to know how the story ends?" he asked, his voice a low hiss of ill-concealed malice.

Padmé swallowed down her tears. He walked around and bent over her and his hands began caressing her face again gently. Stroking her hair slowly he smiled that predatory smile she had come to fear. 

"There was something greater than the love he felt for her, something he knew he could not give up, no matter what. But he knew, if he abandoned her, his foes would use her pain to hurt him, and if she went with him she would be at the greatest danger. Still, he did not want to let her go. What was he to do?"

She shook her head slowly to show him that she did not know while the tears ran down her face freely. Absent-mindedly he wiped the salty drops from her cheeks, a pensive look in his pale eyes. Licking the tears from his fingertips he looked at her suddenly, seemingly startled, as if he had just noticed her, but then the smile was back in place. 

"He killed her. Because her life was not as important as the dream he had. A dream of balance and order, of justice and peace. For that dream he had to live on. For that dream he sacrificed her. Just as your husband will sacrifice you."

Sobbing quietly Padmé looked at him through the curtain of tears obscuring her vision. When he bent forward to press a tender kiss on each of her eyelids, she felt her grief bury deeper into her heart and in an instance she knew that he was right. He understood, and in a way he even cared. Padmé was certain that the story he had told her was his own, and it broke her heart how similar his fate was to that of herself and Anakin.

"He will betray you," he whispered as he drew away again. "And you know it."

Jix sat in the co-pilot's chair, brooding. They had not waited for Mara to arrive and he was really angry at Vader for that. Just a few hours! But no, they had had to leave _now._ Throwing the Dark Lord a mean glare he rose from his seat to join the Jedi Master in the galley. He noticed with some disdain that Chi'in moved to take his seat and lean over to talk to his master quietly. 

"I really wonder what those two are cooking together," the agent growled softly and reached for a container full of water.

"Time we do not have much," Yoda told him quietly. 

"Are you reading my mind?" the Corellian asked suspiciously. There was no answer, just as expected. 

"It would not have made much difference to wait and we'd have Mara with us as reinforcements," he argued, not really caring if Yoda was listening at all. 

"Sense I do that the balance is shifting."

"What balance?" Jix snapped. "What are you talking about?"

"Recognize he does not the differences between good and evil. Dangerous that is."

"But you'll take care of him, right?"

"I will."

"See? No need to worry then," the Corellian snorted and put the container down on the table with a loud thud. Walking back to the cockpit he put his face nose to nose with the Noghri. "Get out of my seat."

"Certainly." Chi'in slipped out of the chair and went through the door, sealing it close behind him. 

"Jix, your jealousy is unbearable," Vader told him quietly.

"Jealous? _I_ am jealous? Of _him_? You wish!" 

"I _know_," the Dark Lord said drily. "If you cannot get my attention your day is spoiled, and if you do not get me riled somehow you'll be miserable. I know you, Jix. Too well," he added darkly. "Listen, I understand that you would rather have stayed behind to meet with Mara, or even have her here with us, but we really have to hurry. The last time I saw my wife she had multiple fractures and some internal injuries. The medics said they did not know if she would make it through the night and now she has vanished. I can sense her, very weakly, but she is still alive. I want to make sure she stays that way. If Mara were in her place I am sure you would understand that urgency too."

"Okay, I apologize," Jix said glumly. "I'll try to put a lid on my impatience."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate that. Really. Think you can keep that up for another day?"

The landing on Coruscant was just as glorious as Leia had hoped it would be. The Alliance fleet, spear-headed by the Executor's imposing bulk, had dropped into the system shortly after the remaining three councillors of Palpatine's court had announced that they would surrender to the rebels and put all their effort into helping them move in. With all that had happened over the past few days, the relief the planet's inhabitants were feeling was almost palpable to Leia and her brother. They had made it! After years of constant struggle they had done it! 

The princess smiled warmly at the small assembly that was watching the planet grow bigger in front of the view port. Han wore a big grin on his face and behind him Chewie was radiating pure joy, just as Luke did. Mon Mothma was standing a bit apart, her brown eyes sparkling in delight. At her side the Grand Admiral looked positively relaxed, even though he officially was a prisoner of war. Of course, that was just for show. 

The only ones who did not look all too happy were the three Sith lounging at the back of the bridge. But Leia did not mind. Wrapping an arm around Han's waist she leaned her head against his shoulder and let her smile deepen.

"We did it," she whispered.

"You bet," Han replied just as softly and kissed her.

A few hours later the Imperial Palace was positively crowded with the press. Journalists and newsdroids were bustling throughout the administrative complex demanding explanations, while outside crowds of people were cheering the new provisory government under Mon Mothma's lead. 

Standing at one of the viewports looking out over the huge plaza in front of the Palace's main entrance Leia was smiling. The noise was not so penetrating up here, but she could still hear the hum of approving voices, could feel the joy emanating from the crowds. They had won. And they had not even had to fight for it this time. 

Turning around sharply Leia nodded at the three men seated across from her at the conference table. They stared at her unblinking, but that did not really impress her much. It was an empty gesture of bad losers, a defiance born out of anger and helplessness. Taking her place next to Mon Mothma, the Princess busied herself again with studying the treaties they had worked out together to guarantee a smooth transition of power from the sullen triumvirate to the Alliance leaders.

"Your Highness." 

Looking up she blinked at Han in surprise. So far he had kept very silent, acting as her bodyguard, and he had not left his post by the door ever since they had started this session an hour ago. Now though he seemed agitated, waving for her discreetly to follow him outside. Excusing herself Leia walked over to him and out of the door. 

"What is it?"

"Stuff the meeting, princess, we have a problem."

She frowned. "What problem?"

"I just got news that Mara's arrived."

"What? Where has she been?"

"On Duro, apparently."

"Why there?"

"To pick up Needa is my best guess."

"He is alive?" Leia asked joyfully. "But that is good news!"

"It is. But the information they carry is not. Security is already heading down to put Thrawn under guard. Mara says there might be an assassin waiting to get his hands on our dear Admiral."

Leia froze for an instance. "All right. You and Mara give security some back-up. Did you try calling his quarters?"

"Noone's answering."

"He's just left the meeting. Maybe he simply hasn't arrived yet."

"And maybe he's dead already."

"Check it out and keep me posted."

He gave her a smart salute and a lop-sided grin. "Yes, ma'am!"

Turning around on his heels he marched away, the perfect caricature of a stormtrooper. Despite the seriousness of the situation Leia smiled. Shaking her head she went back into the meeting to break the news.

Closing the door behind him, the Grand Admiral threw a tired look over his private quarters on Coruscant. He had not really had any use of them over the entire campaign, and it felt strange to return here. This was not his home. Dropping into a chair heavily he frowned and rose again immediately.

"Gerran?"

The agent was sitting slumped into a chair, his small figure almost entirely hidden by shadows. Thrawn walked over and reached out to touch his face, then moved his hand down to check the pulse. Nothing. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in alarm. Gerran had wanted to warn him about the Sith, hadn't he? And he had apparently not trusted a secure channel. Either that meant that he had not wanted Intelligence to listen in on them or else it had been just a ruse to ... 

The faint rustle of clothes was his sole warning. He spun around and ducked low, his blaster already clearing the holster and tracking toward the black shadow closing in on him. Too late he realized that this had just been an illusion, a distraction. Before he could react something pierced his back, and the pain dropped him to his knees in an instance. 

"Lord Kell sends his greetings," a voice hissed in his ear and then the Admiral was shoved to the floor unceremoniously. A heart-beat later he had lost consciousness.

"Over there!" Mara yelled and darted after the retreating figure. Following her Luke had a hard time keeping up. She was quick and nimble, and what was more, she knew the Imperial Palace far better than he did. But as immersed in the flow of the Force as he was Luke had no trouble tracing the dark shadow flitting through the darkness ahead. He put more speed into his legs, the handle of his lightsaber clenched tightly in his right hand as he took up the chase. As far as they could tell there was just this one assassin, and from Needa's report they already knew that he was a Sith warrior. Which meant that he was probably just as deadly as Nuron. 

"Mara!" Luke called ahead when he could not see her anymore. He knew that she'd had some rudimentary training in the Force, and was an accomplished fighter, but he did not really trust her to stand against a Sith on her own.

"Where did she go?" Han demanded when he finally caught up. Behind him Chewie was brandishing his bow-caster threateningly and echoed his friend's question with a deafening roar.

"I can sense her," the young Jedi replied slowly, lowering his eyelids in concentration. "Upstairs!" he announced suddenly and dashed toward the nearest turbo-lift.

Mara held her blaster close to her body and her eyes were carefully tracking the shadows surrounding her. She had her mind opened to the Force as far as she could go and although that was not much she knew that she could rely on her danger sense to warn her in time. Creeping along the hallways of what had once been the Senatorial Wing of the Palace, back in the days when the Imperial Senate had still existed, she felt strangely uncomfortable. Where the hell had he vanished to? She had caught only a fleeting glimpse of him, and what she had seen matched Needa's description perfectly. A Sith. Well, she had never confronted a Sith before all alone, and look what chances the Relentless' crew had stood against Roj Kell. 

Grimacing in disdain, she crouched down suddenly, following her instincts. A faint, rushing noise filled her ears and then a dark shadow somersaulted over her head. She had just enough time to throw herself flat to the floor before a blood-red lightsaber blade stabbed through the air where her head would have been just a second before. Her attacker landed two meters away and came up with a rolling movement to face her again. He was smiling coldly. 

"You failed," she informed him quickly, hoping to keep him off balance. "The Grand Admiral is alive."

"Unfortunate. Then I will have to correct that error."

"Everyone is looking for you. You cannot possibly hope to succeed."

"I live to make the impossible happen."

"Then you will die," Mara hissed and took aim. Pushing herself off the floor she got of three shots that he deflected without any problems at all, just as she had known he would, but by then she had crossed half the distance separating them. Mara dropped down on one knee to take aim again when the blaster was torn from her grasp.

"And inventive counter-strike," he told her in quiet amusement. 

Gathering all of her strength Mara yanked one of the vases decorating the corridor off its perch and threw it at him. Without turning around he smashed it into bits, raining glass shards all over the soft carpet. She stared at the glittering pieces. Glass. Sharp. Perfect. Back-flipping on her hands she took up a defensive position, daring him to advance. When he took a step toward her she jumped forward and ducked, scything her legs through his ankles. She had caught him by surprise with her second move, but his lightsaber still grazed her shoulder and dropped her to the floor moaning with pain. His furious scream though as he hit the glass was most rewarding. So she had judged the angle right after all. Moving swiftly Mara made a grab for his right hand to wrestle the lightsaber from his grasp. She pressed his palm into the sharp shards and pulled his hand sideways, until he let go, his skin torn and bleeding. Hopefully she had managed to injure some nerves and sinews. Rising again Mara kicked her boot-tip into his face, trying to knock him out, but his left hand caught her foot and yanked it out from under her. Mara lost her balance and dropped down next to him on her back. Damn. She held the lightsaber in both hands when he rose above her and struck without warning, sending the weapon flying against the far wall. 

"Game over," he whispered.

"Not yet." Mara brought her knee up and hit his belly hard. He fell back with a gasp and then suddenly a blinding blue light filled her vision.

"I would advise you to surrender," she heard Luke's voice state calmly. The Sith stared at him over Mara's head, his features strangely contorted in the garish glow of the blade. "I won't tell you again," the Jedi pressed him gently. Propping herself up on her elbows Mara could just make out some more people standing at the back of the cornered assassin. Luke was standing right behind her. 

"Jedi," the nameless warrior hissed and rose.

"Correct. Please, don't make this harder on yourself. Mara, get up." When Luke held out his left hand to help her Mara cursed softly at his misplaced gallantry. As expected the Sith made his move. Kicking the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand he spun on his own axis and came around to hammer his boot into the side of Luke's neck. Mara screamed when the young man flew against the wall and sank to the floor like a sack. Immediately the air filled with blaster fire and Mara let loose another string of colorful curses as she crawled over to the fallen Jedi. She winced at the palor of his face. He needed someone to look after him at once. Risking a glance over her shoulder Mara saw that the Sith had had no chance at escaping the combined crossfire of the security guards and Solo and his Wookiee. He was lying on the carpet motionless, hopefully dead. 

"Solo! He needs help!" Mara called and heaved Luke upright. His friend was by their side instantly. 

"Damn. This looks bad. Let's get him down to medical."

When Leia stormed into the medical ward of the Imperial Palace she feared the worst. Luke was still unconscious, his neck fixed in a tight bandage to prevent him from moving it around. Apart from that he seemed to be okay. Placing a quick kiss on his forehead she squeezed Han's hand in passing him before she went over to take a look at the Grand Admiral. His pale blue skin seemed to have taken on a shade of gray, but he was alive and recovering. The stab-wound had cost him a lot of blood, but had luckily not damaged his spine or anything else vital. 

"Admiral," she breathed. "I would have been very sad to lose you now."

"Thank you, princess," he replied weakly. 

Leia sensed Han join her side. She reached out to touch him absent-mindedly, then turned her head to look up at him. "What about the assassin?"

"He is being questioned. Pretty bad injuries, but strangely enough he seems ready to cooperate. He won't be any more trouble." Just then the door to another room opened and Mara strode through grim-faced. 

"Any news?" Leia inquired calmly. 

"Well," the former Emperor's Hand began and gave Thrawn a pensive look. "It seems kinda strange, but apparently his killing you was supposed to help Lord Vader."

"In what way?" the Grand Admiral asked quietly.

"Well, your death would have meant that Lord Vader would be held responsible for winning the war and since politically you always need someone to present as winner that would have saved his life."

"I am not sure I understand," Leia admitted.

"You see, Lord Kell sent this man, Sedriss, to assassinate Thrawn, but he assumed that Palpatine would have succeeded in breaking your father again. So Thrawn's death would have served as insurance." 

"But now the Emperor is dead and Father will have to take full responsibility nevertheless."

"Exactly."

"The question is: did Kell know and still not call his assassin off? Or is he out of touch?"

"I don't know. But I suggest we ask him."

Leia felt a sudden premonition. "He is waiting for Father on Korriban."

"Yes. So?"

"I see what you mean, princess," Thrawn injected coolly. "We have to ask ourselves if he will destroy him or try to gain his loyalty. What is it he wants?"

Mara shrugged. "I have no idea. What I do know is that Lord Vader has left with Chi'in, Jix and Master Yoda. If _that_ team doesn't defeat Kell then I guess noone can."

Blinking into the sudden light filling the gloom permeating his tiny cell Tomas Piett tried to shield his eyes with his hands. 

"You look a mess, Tomas," a familiar voice told him drily. The Admiral smiled. 

"Lorth. You are alive. What a nice surprise."

"Come on. Let's get you out of there. Can you walk?"

"Yes. Where is Lord Vader?"

"On his way to Korriban. He'll be back soon, hopefully."

"Then we have won?"

"Yes. On any level."

"Good." Sighing deeply he let his friend help him up. "It is good to see you again." Momentarily startled he took a step back when Lorth's gray eyes turned icy blue.

"I am also very pleased to see you alive," Needa said softly and smiled.

Withdrawing from the Captain's mind Anakin ignored the disapproving glance Master Yoda gave him. He was just glad that both Needa and Piett had survived. Although it had come as some surprise that the bond he had established with Needa in order to use him as a means of communication had also seemingly protected the man somehow. Well, as for protection, they might need that themselves very soon. They had dropped out of hyperspace half an hour ago and Korriban was slowly coming closer. Its storm-ridden atmosphere was roiling with clouds and stabbed over and over again by lighting. Anakin's anticipation grew with every minute that passed and he tentatively reached out to find Padmé. But all he could sense was darkness. 

"Careful you must be," Yoda said suddenly.

"Do not worry. I think I know now how I can handle him."

"Assume you should not too much. Different Lord Kell is from your master."

"You said that before, but in which way is he different? He is evil, the heart of darkness, as the stories claim. How can he be different?"

"The heart, not the core it is, but something else."

"I see. Nevertheless, my task is to flush him out so you can take over. I will gladly watch and learn from you though how to handle a Sith Lord." Anakin did not quite manage to keep the haughtiness out of his tone. The Jedi Master frowned at him. 

"Learn you still must, I believe, if think that way you do."

Chastised the Dark Lord looked away. "I shall try to be more humble."

"There is no try," Yoda growled.

"You are right." Rising from his seat in the back of the shuttle, Anakin nodded at the Jedi Master before he went to join the rest of the team in the cockpit. "Jix," he addressed the Corellian sitting in the co-pilot's chair, "I want you in the back and at the hatch the moment we touch down. We have to move fast."

"Sure." The agent scrambled out of his seat and left the cockpit quickly. Chi'in, previously acting as pilot, reliquished the controls to Anakin and changed seats with him. 

"All right. Let's get down there and put an end to the game."

Sitting cross-legged on the floor Roj Kell was meditating. He could sense his adversaries come closer, and the probing mind of the Jedi Master was pacing just outside his mental shields, waiting for the tiniest weakness to try and get a hold of him once more. But he would not allow that to happen. Not again. Concentrating on his surroundings he dismissed the presence of the queen seated at the table, watching him attentively. But the other presence, vibrant and full of fear, caught his attention and malicious interest easily. His eyes snapped open to look straight at Nuron, who was balanced on her haunches at the entrance to the cave, her golden gaze studying him just as intently as the queen did. Still, their motives for watching him were quite different. He rose slowly, shedding the long cloak he usually wore, and walked over to drop the heavy garment on the table top. Adjusting the red armor covering his forearms he smiled a bit, but kept a close watch over the young warrior out of the corner of his eye. She got to her feet quickly when he turned toward her.

"Your master has returned, it would seem," he informed her, knowing full well that she must have felt the Dark Lord's presence too.

"He is not my master," she replied quietly.

Roj Kell laughed. "No? I see that differently." Striking at her without warning he sent her against the wall hard and blood started spurting from her nostrils when her head rebounded form the rock. The queen gave a delighted laugh and clapped her hands in mock appraisal. Nodding toward her Kell smiled again.

"What did I do wrong?" Nuron asked from where she had dropped to the floor. Wisely enough she did not try to rise again without permission. 

"You have indeed learned a lot on Coruscant. Especially the art of deception."

"I did not deceive you."

"That is a lie. When you realized that I was waiting for you on Korriban you decided to play the loyal apprentice once more to save your own life."

"That is not true."

"Another lie." He shook his head sadly. "Nuron, Nuron. You disappoint me. Have I taught you nothing at all?"

"You taught me distrust."

"Of course. That's what I just said. You do not trust me."

Her head came up and those golden eyes pierced into his menacingly. "You twist the truth around, Lord Kell. I was merely trying to protect the queen."

"Protect the queen? Is that so. My lady, did she protect you?"

"No," Padmé answered coldly. "She did not."

"Exactly. On the contrary, Nuron. You betrayed her."

"What!" Jumping to her feet the Zabrak was bristling with outrage. 

"Was it not you who deceived her children? You, who threatened her daughter's life? And was it not you, Nuron Sarin, who put her at her husband's mercy?"

"I did not!" Nuron protested.

"He has come to destroy me, Nuron. And he will sacrifice his wife to get to me, because he knows that she is his greatest weakness. But I will not let that happen."

"Lady Vader! I did not betray you!" the young Sith called desperately. But the queen's lips merely twitched in distaste. "My lady! _He_ is the one deceiving you, don't you see?" The Zabrak dropped to her knees in front of the queen and pressed her hands against hers intently. "Please," she added in a whisper.

"That is quite enough, Nuron. Your insolence is intolerable."

Launching herself at him with a wild howl of rage and indignation Nuron tried to get past his defenses, but she was far too upset to succeed. Back-handing her across the face with a well-armored arm Kell broke her nose and jaw easily. She stumbled back, holding her smashed cheek with both hands, and tears were streaming down her eyes, mingling with the blood flowing from her mouth and nose. 

"Go back to you unworthy master," he hissed. "You are nothing to me. Go! Get out of my sight."

Shaking her head she stood her ground bravely, but he would not have it. He advanced on Nuron again and slowly but inevitably she took a tentative step back, then another and yet another until she realized that she was indeed too afraid to attack him once more. Whirling around abruptly she fled the room. Roj Kell drew a satisfied breath. Good. There was just one exit to the underground maze of what had once been the Temple of the Dead and he had prepared his defenses months ago. Walking back to join Padmé he reached out to caress her left cheek and to his great amusement she even smiled at his touch. 

"They will pay," he whispered. "They will pay for the past." _We all will_, he added quietly to himself, suddenly somber again. He knew very well that the forces gathered against him were deadly. This time he would not escape. But he would win, as he always did. 

When Roj Kell left the chamber Padmé shook her head softly, trying to get through the haze filling her head with doubts and darkness. Her gaze was drawn down to where a knife lay half-hidden in the folds of her skirt. She stared at the weapon dumbly for some time before she realized that Nuron must have placed it there when she had knelt before her. Tugging it into her tunic the queen pressed her lips together tightly, trying to remember what had happened, what had been said. But as she waited for her memories to return she found herself reliving all of her old fears. She thought that she had forgiven Anakin, had believed that the short time they had spent together on Coruscant had cleansed her heart again, but that was not the truth. The truth was that she indeed felt betrayed.

Blinking her eyes against tears of humiliation and denial, she recalled all the things he had said to her and wondered if he had really, truly meant it. If he loved her still. Doubts were nagging at her resolve again and as she remembered the story Roj Kell had told her, Padmé realized that no matter what Anakin tried to tell himself, he had given up everything for his foolish plan. Still, there was no way he could go back to being the man she had fallen in love with. He had willingly made that choice when he took up the fight against Palpatine. _Why did you have to play the game?_ She shook her head sadly, knowing full well that for Anakin his actions still seemed valid. Even if he had hurt her with them. And that was something she could not forgive. That he had not trusted her with his feelings and with his plan. To be shut out like that, even if he had sought to protect her, was an insult to both her vows to him and her duties to her people. He had told her that he loved her and yet he had not been able to let her carry part of his burden. Who did he think he was?

Rage took hold of her again as she remembered his exact words when she had risked her life on Coruscant to get to him, to give him her strength and love. _Palpatine will use you to break me._ How could he have been so selfish? All he cared for was his own survival, his continued existence to win this stupid battle against the Emperor. 

Shivering slightly Padmé hugged her arms around herself desperately. She was still weak from her injuries, although it was not as bad as it had been. Kell had healed her, hadn't he? Thinking of the tall Sith now she felt a strange warmth fill her heart, as if he were an old friend and not an enemy. She frowned at that. This was wrong. _He_ was wrong. There was something, just out of her grasp, something she should remember, but couldn't. 

When Roj Kell returned she raised her head to stare at him numbly. He carefully lay an arm around her shoulders, and suddenly all of her doubts had vanished.

"What is the plan?" she asked with a small smile.

"A simple one," he said quietly. "You only have to die for him and then he will be free once more. You want him to be free, don't you?"

Padmé nodded. "I cannot hold on to him," she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"You are very brave, little queen, a true warrior." Kissing the crown of her head he touched the back of her neck just over her spine gently. Padmé felt her muscles turn to jelly and her bones to water. Dropping from the chair she sank to the floor, half-blind with sudden fear. 

"No!" she whispered weakly, desperate. 

Roj Kell knelt down beside her. "Hush now. It will be over soon." The sound of his voice made her cry in relief. 

"Please," she begged, "hold me for a while. Just a little bit." 

Wrapped in his embrace Padmé found the strength to close her eyes. She imagined that it was Anakin holding her and her heart started to ache fiercely for his touch. Her feelings became overwhelming, throwing her into a storm of love and hate, confusing her. "I am afraid," she admitted quietly, and in an instance the storm had been scattered throughout the darkness that filled her mind like soft velvet. 

"But you are strong," he told her softly. "Keep your faith, that is all I ask of you."

"I will."

Jix frowned at the Dark Lord and the Jedi Master conversing quietly in the back of the ship while he was both guarding the hatch and providing cover for the Noghri, who was rummaging around the X-wing Jix had crashed here on his first trip to Korriban. Incidentally that had also been his first real flying experience as a pilot. Giving a triumphant cry Chi'in hopped off the downed fighter's canopy and darted back to the shuttle.

"Found anything useful?" Jix asked quietly.

"Actually yes. You buried her nose into the ground-"

"Smashed," the Corellian corrected him.

"Yes, _smashed_, but the guns remain undamaged. At the angle they are directed now we can blast a hole into the stone easily."

"And then?"

"There is a tunnel running underneath the crash-site. With any luck we can blast our way in and catch our quarry by surprise."

"But it would require a distraction first."

"Yes. And I have a feeling that Lord Vader is bent on providing just that," the Noghri replied drily.

"Yeah, probably. Are you gonna tell him?""

"I-" whirling around lightning-quick Chi'in sprinted toward the figure that staggered unsteadily up the ramp leading from the underground fortress to the surface. 

"Hey! Wait!"

Jix' angry shouts had alerted the Dark Lord and the Jedi Master and both joined him now to watch the Noghri escort a slender figure back to the ship. Jix stared at the alien's injured face and it took him a second before he recognized her. 

"Nuron," Vader hissed under his breath and went forward to meet the two Sith warriors. Following him Jix kept a steady watch over the fortress' entrance, just in case. When he looked at the Zabrak again she had dropped to the ground and was sobbing quietly. The Dark Lord bent down to raise her head very carefully to meet his gaze. For a moment his jaw muscles clenched in anger, but then his scarred face softened again. "You should not have trusted him."

Shaking her head desperately the young Sith caught his arms when he straightened again. Jix could see the humiliation burn hotly in her golden eyes. But her injuries prevented her from speaking. The Dark Lord freed himself from her grasp gently. 

"It is all right, Nuron. I understand why you did what you did. I just hope you have learned from your mistakes."

She hung her head in quiet defeat. 

"Master Yoda, please," Vader continued, "I would be very grateful if you could see to her wounds."

"Wait you will for me," the Jedi Master told him sternly.

"No way. We have to act now, I can sense it. Chi'in, Jix, you two are with me. Jix, when do you think the Wilde Karrde will arrive?"

"Should be here any minute," the Corellian replied.

"Good. Master Yoda, send them in after us once they are here. If Nuron is sufficiently recovered then you can join them."

"As you wish," Yoda whispered calmly as he lay a hand soothingly on the injured woman's shoulder. "Careful you must promise me to be though."

"We are _always_ careful," Jix told him with a grin. "Ain't that right?"

The Dark Lord smiled. "And reckless. No more of that, Jix. This is too serious."

"Oh?" he answered in mock surprise. "In that case you'd better listen to Chi'in's brilliant idea. And I _mean_ it's brilliant, especially coming from him."

Ten minutes later Vader had entered the krayt dragon's den and Jix and ChI'in set to work on the X-wing.

Extending his senses beyond the mind half-mad with rage and pain that was spread out before him, Yoda tried to catch a glimpse of Roj Kell. But the old Sith was shielding himself magnificently, despite the bond that should have allowed the Jedi Master to flatten him against the closest wall at a whim. That though would be of the Dark Side, and Kell knew that too. Too bad. 

Concentrating again on healing the young Zabrak, Yoda looked at her pain-filled features pensively. He noticed the tattoos on her face, the raised knobs dotting her brow and wondered. A loud boom told him that the Corellian and the Noghri had finally succeeded in their task. Again he listened to the Force to gain any information as to what was going on underground. There was only silence and somehow that silence was more frightening than anything else he had experienced over the past few days. A Jedi knows no fear, he told himself and smiled wrily. Maybe he should have warned Anakin and told him what was awaiting him down there. But he needed to finally trust the Dark Lord to do the right thing. Everything depended on it. Shaking his head in disdain when he caught himself thinking the ancient Sith's thoughts, Yoda looked down into Nuron's golden eyes again.

"The first of your kind you are to serve the Sith?" he asked suddenly. She shook her head very slowly. 

"Remember I do another warrior, a Sith. A deadly fighter he was, but slain he was by a fighter even more adept. A Jedi."

"My ... uncle," she whispered through split lips. "Darth Maul."

"Darth Maul," Yoda repeated thoughtfully. "Be still now. Your healing, completed it will be soon."

Anakin was walking the corridors cautiously, using the Force to pick his way among the slippery stones and moss. But he could sense neither Kell nor Padmé. What was worse was the exhaustion he could feel gently press against his inner defenses, nudging him here and there in an effort to tell him that it was time for some rest. He could not rest now. 

When Anakin finally could make out some light at the end of the tunnel he was following, he quickened his pace and drew his lightsaber. Turning a corner he strode into the dining hall swiftly, intent on surprising his quarry. The room was lit by torches that flickered across the blood-red tapestries which covered the walls with history. It was hot in there, but then, it was hot everywhere on Korriban. In the distance Anakin thought he could hear thunder, but he realized immediately that this had to be Jix' X-wing at work. By that time though his mind had dismissed his team already. With a soft curse he dropped down next to the small figure lying on the floor at his feet and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"You have come at last," a soft voice intoned from behind him and the Dark Lord cursed himself for having fallen for such an obvious trap. When the Sith's black cloak gently brushed against his left cheek he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain some of his strength. 

Smiling down at his grim-faced adversary Roj Kell reached out to turn Anakin's head up to face him.

"How much you must have hurt her, Lord Vader. Whatever I told her about you about what you did, she was so eager to believe everything. I had not expected this to be so easy, you see? She is a queen, a politician, after all. But she never saw the true meaning of my words, never inquired too closely. What lies I told her she saw as the truth and I only had to withhold a few facts here and there, crucial facts that would have slanted the whole affair in your favor, of course. A beautiful, strong woman, Lord Vader. But so easily fooled."

Anakin did not move.

"Your plan has failed."

The Dark Lord's eyes were flashing furiously, but he did not reply to this insult. _Remember who you are_, he heard Obi-Wan's voice whisper in his mind. But this sort of passive resistance had not worked against Palpatine either, hadn't it? Gritting his teeth Anakin chose to ignore Kell completely. Instead he bent forward to take Padmé in his arms tenderly.

"You disappoint me, Lord Vader," the ancient Sith continued. "And I cannot tolerate failure. Not at a time like this."

Anakin smiled and shook his head. "How did I fail then?"

"You came here to destroy me, and yet you have made no move to put your plan into action. Time has run out."

"You want me to kill you?" Looking up he gave Kell a slightly incredulous look. "Why?"

"Get up."

Following the order without thinking Anakin cursed the old man's magical voice. Then he threw a worried glance at Padmé limp form. She was alive, and he could find no injuries on her at all. But she would not wake up. "What did you do to her?"

"That is not the question. Answer me this, Lord Vader: what were your motives for coming here?"

Anakin met the other's pale eyes calmly. "The Emperor is dead and he will not come back again. You are the last remnant of darkness, the last of the Sith."

"I see. To destroy evil where you find it? Such a selfless endeavor." He smiled sardonically. "Will you kill yourself next? Will you kill her?" Extending a hand, palm facing downward, Roj Kell let Padmé's body rise from the floor gently, depositing her on the cleared table. "She is not dead, yet. But I can sense her darkness, just as I can sense yours." Roj Kell gazed at the Dark Lord intently and smiled. "You came here for her, because you did not want to repeat your past mistakes. Is that not so? What you wanted to accomplish here was to find redemption. But it does not work that way, my lord. She cannot give you absolution."

The Dark Lord frowned. "You said you want the Sith to survive. I could hardly allow that to happen, could I?" That had been the reason, hadn't it? And then he realized that he was thinking just like Mon Mothma did. He was thinking in images, without ever considering what lay behind that image. Simplifying things like that was politics. But the essence of politics was deception. Roj Kell was a master of that. Now he had to ask himself what the other man had truly meant. 

"No? Why not?" Arching his eyebrows questioningly the old Sith crossed his arms in front of his chest, seemingly completely at ease. 

"The Sith started this conflict. Palpatine did. I have told you so over and over again in the hope that you would listen to the real meaning of my words. A shame that you did not."

"This conflict is older than the Republic," Kell spat. "I know exactly who started it. And now you think to destroy the last of your kind?" Kell laughed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Leaning toward him conspiratively Roj Kell let his eyes narrow into slits of green ice and the skin around his mouth and nose crinkled into something like a friendly snarl. "A very long time ago the Jedi split up over a question of faith -"

"I know all that," Anakin snapped defensively. Why was he so edgy anyway?"

"Do you now." Chuckling softly Roj Kell shook his head and white teeth caught the light of the torches at the corners of his mouth. "Then tell me, Anakin Skywalker: in what way are you different from myself? You realize that there can be no evil without there being good. You know that without outrage, without fear, there is no courage, there is no passion. You use other people's feelings to guide them the way you want them to move."

"I am not like you, no way."

"You are a _Sith,_ Lord Vader. Denying it won't change the truth."

"No. Wake her up." Striding over to stand beside Padmé he ran a hand over her face, trying to understand what Kell had done to her.

The words that crawled along the chamber's walls on spidery whispered legs sent shivers down his spine and made his skin grow cold. "Do you remember what I promised you on Nar Shadaa? That I would kill her, either way. She is not who she once was, Anakin. She has grown. You too died, as a Jedi, a long time ago, and you were reborn a Sith." Roj Kell's enchanting voice seemed to encompass the entire room, filling it with livid shadows and a silent hum that made Anakin shake with dread. "I made her accept her own darkness. Just as you will accept it," the ancient Sith hissed and the Dark Lord could sense him come closer. 

Whirling around Anakin prepared for an attack that never came. At least not from the one he had expected. Someone had taken hold of his right sleeve. Looking down over his shoulder he eyed Padmé suspiciously when she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Her pale face was a mask of cold hatred. Tugging at his arm she made him bend down to meet her dark-eyed gaze. Then she wrapped her hands around his head gently and pressed his forehead against hers. Anakin tried to break away, but she held him tightly:

"Oh no," she whispered, her warm breath caressing his face tenderly. "You cannot escape this time."

"I never should have let you go," he replied resignedly, astounded by her hatred. What had happened to her? Well, the answer to that question was standing right behind him. Anakin pressed his eyes close, for once surrendering to the despair and grief he felt about losing her. He should not have let her go like this. He had caused her so much pain, had caused her to turn to the Dark Side too. 

"Anakin," she asked, "why did you come?"

Swallowing hard he locked his eyes with hers. "I wanted to save you. Just that." The tears that started rolling down her pale cheeks seemed to wash away her anger. "I did not want you to be alone. Do you realize how worried I was?" he continued softly. 

"What about your fight? Is that not important anymore?" Her voice sounded so weak, so tired. 

"You know it is. But you are too. And this battle is over."

"Not yet," Roj Kell said softly.

Jogging after the Noghri warrior, Jix was trying to keep an eye on every corner, every shadow. The corridor they were running along seemed to never want to end, but he simply had to trust Chi'in to know that they were still on the right way. There was only the sound of dripping water, just at the edge of his hearing, that disturbed the eerie silence permeating the underground maze of the fortress. When he nearly slipped on the wet stone, the Corellian cursed quietly. 

"How much longer?" he hissed at the gray shadow flitting ahead of him. Chi'in stopped and turned around. 

"We are nearly there." The Sith cocked his head to one side, as if listening to something far away. "Careful now. Try to keep your wits together."

"I always do."

Jix did not like the look Chi'in gave him at all. What had he and Vader been talking about anyway? Frowning slightly he resumed the easy pace the Noghri set. Soon afterwards he thought he could hear an argument going on somewhere up front. He recognized the Dark Lord's heated voice immediately.

"If you do not attack I will not defend. It is that easy," Vader growled.

"That is not the point. There will always be greed, people who crave power, who enjoy killing and oppressing the weak. You will not change that. Ever." Roj Kell sounded awfully cold. "Not if you do not take risks. Your choices are simple. Either you turn away or else you interfere. The Jedi did not succeed in keeping order because they were weak, caught up in their own little world of righteousness. You must set an example of strength, without giving yourself away."

"The Sith will never rule, Kell, not if I can help it."

"Then you will lose." The words were almost unintelligible, distorted by what sounded like a ferocious growl. " You are pathetic," the ancient Sith hissed. "You are a fool." 

The sound of that voice made Jix' scalp tingle. This did not bode well. Apparently Chi'in had had the same thought. Quickening his pace the Noghri raced ahead, toward the small rectangle of light that fell across the corridor just ahead of them. The Corellian followed him promptly and both arrived just in time to be thrown against the wall when a blast of what felt like an immense explosion hit them hard. Jix thought he had broken at least three ribs when the stars that had been dancing around his head cleared at last. At his side Chi'in gave a low grunt. "Come on!" the Noghri ordered and pushed himself off the ground.

"If you will not accept the truth you will be destroyed," Roj Kell snarled and Jix could see him now, looming over the Dark Lord like an avenging ghost. "I told you so before," the Sith Lord continued viciously, "I will not accept failure at this point. I have had enough of it. Enough, do you hear me?"

"I should have known," Vader hissed and tried to rise to his feet. Another blow rang over his head.

"Defend yourself," Kell ordered coldly.

"No."

"Then you will die."

"I don't think so," Jix injected coolly. Roj Kell's head snapped around to frown at the Corellian standing in the doorway.

"Jixton," he said with a mirthless smile. "The loyal bodyguard. And Chi'in. Why am I not surprised?" 

Raising his arm Jix took aim and ducked. The shot went wide, deflected by some unseen shield. He should have known. Compressing his lips into a tight line the Corellian threw himself out of the way before the stone behind him shattered in a shower of splintering rock. Laughing out loud Roj Kell shook his head wildly. "I will have to thank Master Yoda after all, it would seem! Now. Chi'in. You are alive. But that will change."

The Noghri had circled around the Dark Lord and the ancient Sith noiselessly during that last exchange, inserting himself between Kell and the small woman that could only be Padmé. Now he straightened up slowly and drew his lightsaber. The red blade ignited instantly, battling the yellow light of the torches. 

"Ah," Kell said with a smile. "Since I do not have a weapon, let's make this a fair fight." 

He raised his left hand in an impervious gesture and a sudden stormwind blew the torches out. Plunged in nearly total darkness the chamber became a cold grave. Jix felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the red beam of Chi'in's lightsaber dance seemingly aimlessly through the gloom. 

"Jix, are you all right?" He nearly jumped at the sudden sound of a whisper beside him.

"Is that you?" he tried weakly. 

The Dark Lord snorted: "Of course. Who did you expect." The Corellian felt the other man stand up.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to be heard over the roar of the lightsaber slicing through air.

"You know what I realized?" Vader asked in quiet amusement. 

"What?"

"The heart of darkness is the light. He's right about that."

The garish white flash that suddenly illuminated the chamber made Jix curse out loud. Could the man not have warned him or something? Throwing an arm across his eyes to shield them against the glare he heard a soft gasp and risked a glance at the brightly lit room.

Completely intent on the Noghri and blinded by the sudden light Roj Kell did not even noticed Padmé coming up behind him until it was too late. And when he finally caught on and turned around to face her Anakin struck at him, slicing through the Sith Lord's mind with a vengeance at the same time that Padmé brought up a knife and buried it to the handle in Roj Kell's chest. Anakin saw the Sith Lord's body stiffen and fall and for a second he regretted that he had not been able to get at Kell himself. Padmé stared at the white-haired Sith sliding to the ground before her for a long moment. But when she raised her head again, the look in her dark eyes was frighteningly cold and for a second Anakin felt his mind freeze in panic. 

"Now tell me why," she hissed, holding the knife's handle in a death grip. Her hands were shaking. "Why did you abandon me?"

"I had to. I knew what he was planning and if Palpatine had ever found out you would never have survived."

"Stop!" Padmé yelled at him, then tried to calm herself visibly, "You are telling me that you deliberately used me, used my feelings, to push your foolish little game forward, a game you lost, Anakin." Taking a deep breath she nodded at the man lying motionless at her feet. "He was right," she said. "You lost."

"No, you misunderstand, I only wanted to explain. You asked me why and I-". 

The knife fell from her hands, its blade clattering on the stones that were slick with blood. When she spoke again her voice was barely a whisper:

"No more, Anakin. You are only making things worse," she growled and turned her back on him.

"Padmé," Anakin called softly, close to tears. Why had this happened? They had shared so much back on Coruscant and he had though that she would trust him once more. But then, some wounds were far deeper than the eye could see. "I know what has happened to you. And I know that there is a way for you to overcome it. I found it. And you always were the stronger of the two of us, you can do this too. You must find your inner strength again, regain your balance. I beg you, Padmé." Pausing to catch his breath Anakin fought down a wave of sudden nausea, "Please."

Still, there was no answer. He could see her hugging her arms around her slim body, shoulders shaking. She was crying. And before he knew it tears were flowing down his cheeks too. 

"Please," he whispered, "Come back to me."

When she whirled around her eyes were even darker than the sky over Korriban. Two long strides brought them face to face and when she reached up as if to touch his face Anakin flinched back instinctively from the anger and hatred emanating from her very soul. Her lips parted slightly and for a second he thought that she might say something, and his mind leapt forward hungrily to hear any words out of her mouth: an accusation, her forgiveness, anything. But they never came. Instead he felt despair flood her mind before a tiny gasp broke the spell and then she turned again to walk away and out of the room. Away from him. Stunned he watched her go, completely exhausted, his mind tumbling. Jix was sitting on his haunches next to the damaged entrance and threw a tired glance at Padmé's retreating form. 

Standing very straight and poised for action, the lightsaber deactivated again, Chi'in looked at Anakin pensively. "Maybe I could talk to her," he offered. The Dark Lord shook his head slowly. 

"If I cannot bring her back no one can."

Heaving a deep sigh Anakin stepped over the ancient Sith's body, when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking down he cursed softly. _Don't tell me he's still alive!_ Dropping down next to Roj Kell he stared at the white-haired Sith Lord for some time. Pale green eyes half-closed the old man met his gaze calmly.

"Do you want me to finish this?" Chi'in asked.

"No." He reached out, a hand slipping underneath Kell's chin to lift it up ever so slightly. Blood began pouring out of the other's mouth almost immediately and his body jerked as he began coughing pitifully, choking. "No, we won't kill him. We are the good ones, remember? Yoda can deal with him. Come on." Chi'in and Jix at his heels, Anakin left quietly. 

Halfway down the hall he felt his knees buckle and almost fell. 

"Need an escort?" Jix asked gruffly.

"Yes. Please."

Closing his eyes the ancient Sith exhaled slowly, trying to send the pain away. He had fought so hard for all those years, had tried to push this galaxy in the right direction and had let it all get out of hand. Darth Bane had not managed to bring change and Sidious had only created more chaos. Vader now had been so much more promising. But he was just as weak as his predecessors, never realizing that there was no justice, no faith, no rules, only what you yourself created. It was frustrating for Kell to see that despite his high hopes he had not reached his goal. True, the Dark Lord had achieved balance, as he had proven just now, not giving in to his hatred and anger. Still, that was not what Kell had wanted. Sith or Jedi, it did not matter what they were called. Fact was that the powerful should use their strength to make changes. They should not be afraid to act and instead accept their responsibility. Groaning softly he closed his eyes, but then he felt a cool hand touch his forehead gently and he could sense a tickle in the back of his mind that could only mean that Yoda was assessing the damage done. And he was too weak to defend himself against the unwelcome intrusion. 

"Even we are, you said," the Jedi Master told him quietly.

"Then leave it at that," Kell replied, coughing up more blood. He could feel the warm liquid drench his clothes already as it spread out from the wound in his chest and flowed from his mouth. What was left for him? Nothing. His death would be just as meaningless as the rebels' victory.

"I cannot," Yoda answered.

"Too bad."

"Prepared you are to face your destiny?"

"Always," the ancient Sith replied and forced a smile on his lips. "Are you?"

Yoda nodded gravely. Closing his eyes Roj Kell met the Jedi Master's presence half-way in a gesture of surrender. _Cor'dan ha undera do'sh unden luz gha motha. The heart of darkness embraces the light as I embrace life and death. _It was the ancient mantra of the Cor'dan, the Heart of Darkness, to remind him of his duties to the Force, duties he had neglected for far too long. Maybe he was about to pay the price now. 

But that was the future. Now it was time for the past to die at last.


	14. Coming Home

****

Chapter 14 - Coming Home

"When you know yourself and others, victory is not in danger; when you know sky and earth, victory is inexhaustible."

From _The Art of War_

Anakin let Jix support him when he dropped on one of the black polished boulders that dotted the valley floor. A light drizzle filled the air around them and mist was rising from the hot stones, covering everything like a shroud. Looking at his shaking hands Anakin heaved another deep sigh. He had never felt so exhausted before. As he raised his head to glance at the small, slender figure that stood in the distance, watching him, he felt his heart ache even more. Still, he did not believe that Padmé should try and overcome this alone. They belonged together, and that included talking about things that worried them. Grimacing in disdain he thought back on all the secrets he had kept from her, his fears and concerns that he had believed would only be a burden to her. Maybe she had been right in accusing him of only having used her for his ends. He had, in a way, and the guilty feelings were nearly driving him insane. He had been such a fool. Propping his elbows on his thighs he hung his head tiredly. 

Someone slapped a hand across his back hard. "Things will work out, you'll see."

"Just leave me alone for a while, okay?"

"Sure."

Anakin watched the Corellian walk away out of the corner of his eyes. The mist had firmly entrenched itself in the valley floor and swirled and danced around his boots gently. What to do? He had to talk to her. Now. 

Rising from his seat he leaned his head back to feel the raindrops on his numb cheeks. Why did he feel so drained of all energy? Of course, it had been very hard and demanding months, and he had been injured only recently, but now he had won. He should be happy, at least, and yet he found that something very important was amiss. When a tall silhouette appeared from the mist and joined Padmé he frowned deeply. Suddenly angry he took a step toward them, but someone held him back. Anakin looked down to see Chi'in standing there, one clawed hand placed firmly on his right arm. 

"Take your time," the Noghri told him quietly.

"But-"

"Maybe you misunderstood. _She_ needs more time."

"I have to talk to her," Anakin explained unnecessarily and sat back down again to meet the alien's calm black eyes. 

"Later. For now you should rest."

The Dark Lord shook his head weakly and a sudden dizzy spell nearly overwhelmed him then. "All right. Maybe you are right," he croaked. Chi'in merely smiled. "But we aren't finished yet."

Keeping her gaze straight ahead she let the tears flow freely. The heat of Korriban wrapped her in its warm embrace, but at the same time the light rain made her shudder, raising goosebumps all over her skin. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, reminding her all too painfully of what she had lost. She had loved him, all the time. Even when she had thought she'd hated him her love had still been there, hidden somewhere in the back of her soul, waiting. And now that she had told him what exactly she thought of his petty games she felt strangely relieved, but at the same time very cruel. After all, he had risked a lot, had sacrificed so much, for a dream she knew he'd had ever since he'd been little. Not for her though. Well, could she have expected that? Padmé was not sure if it was not her own fault after all, that she now felt so torn. 

Looking back over her shoulder she saw him slumped on a boulder, watching her. She could not make out his features clearly in the distance, but she could see in his stance how tired he was. Remembering their meeting on Coruscant, she shook her head vehemently. How could she ever have let Roj Kell poison her mind like this? Yes, there might be some truth to his words, but that was not what she felt, deep inside. She wanted to forgive Anakin. Everything. But she found that she could not.

"Lady Vader."

Wiping the tears away the queen gave the Sith warrior a cold glance. Nuron met her gaze calmly, her golden eyes as fierce as ever. Her left cheek still looked a bit puffy, and dried blood still marred her beautiful features, but she seemed to have recovered quickly. 

"What do you want?" Padmé asked, her tone just a little bit harsh.

"I wanted to apologize. I should not have brought you here."

"Did you know that he was waiting for us here?"

Nuron shook her head. "I did not. When I became aware of his presence I knew that if I opposed him I would die. But if I wanted to protect you I could not do that, could I?" she gave Padmé a small smile.

"I believed every word he said," the queen sighed. "I was a fool."

"You are no fool," Nuron told her quietly. "You are a brave, strong woman. You overcame him in the end, didn't you?"

Padmé grimaced in disdain, very conscious of the ancient Sith Lord's blood splattered over her hands. "I guess I did."

"What are you going to do now?"

Looking up Padmé met the young Sith's eyes. "Roj Kell said that Anakin would sacrifice me for his dream. I believed him, and in the beginning I was determined to have my revenge on Anakin. But in the end I found that I could only protect him. Do you think that was wrong?"

Nuron shook her head slowly. "You sacrificed your anger for your husband. That is the most powerful proof of your love you could have given."

"The way you overcame Palpatine to be with Luke?"

The young Zabrak seemed suddenly embarrassed. "Yes," she breathed. "I love him and I know I can trust him in everything because he will never betray me. It is ... a strange feeling for me."

Padmé felt tears rim her eyes again. "I wish I could trust Anakin like that again."

"I thought you did?"

"You know why I protected him? Because I wanted to hear it from him, why he had abandoned me. Do you know what he said? That it had all been for the sake of his plan."

Biting her split lip hard Nuron winced in pain. "I am sorry," she whispered and then bent forward to hug the queen fiercely. Surprised at first, Padmé smiled at last at the younger woman's emotional outburst. 

"Thank you. I suppose we will manage somehow."

"I hope so."

The sound of landing craft roared throughout the valley, and the ship that dropped down from the storm clouds scared the white mist away easily when it touched down. Jix propped his hands on his hips with a grin. So, the Wilde Karrde had finally managed to arrive. Cocking his head to one side he waited for the crew to power down the freighter's engines. It took them some time, but he guessed that they would very soon come to the conclusion that the fight was already over. Actually he fancied a hint of disappointment on Karrde's face when the captain exited his ship. 

"What took you so long?" the Corellian shouted.

"An Imperial Star Destroyer," Karrde countered calmly. "So, I suppose we are late?"

Jix shrugged. "Well, you didn't miss much."

"Then we are going home?"

"I guess so. First we need to pick up the rest of our crew."

Nodding toward the Dark Lord, Karrde seemed pensive. "What is it with him?"

"Just a bit tired, I would say."

"Probably. So, who's the rest?"

"Chi'in, Padmé, Yoda and Nuron."

"Will you take your ship back yourself?"

Jix smiled. "You bet. Better sooner than later too."

Karrde gave him a knowing smile, but the Corellian did not mind. If he could convince Vader that he was not needed here any longer he could go and leave for Coruscant within the hour. His heart seemed to leap higher when he thought about seeing Mara again. He just hoped that she was okay and that she had not had too hard a time with the Grand Admiral. 

"Let's go and talk, then," Karrde interrupted him and the two made their way toward the Dark Lord, who was already studying them intently.

"Captain Karrde," Vader acknowledged the pirate chief. 

"Lord Vader, I suppose that you do not need us after all?"

The Dark Lord shrugged. "We shall see. Jix, can you find out what is keeping Master Yoda?"

The Corellian gave him a dark look. "Sure, but before I go, just a question. Do you need me beyond that?"

"You have different plans?"

"I'd like to go back to Coruscant as fast as possible."

"Of course," the smile on Vader's face was decidedly odd. "Just one thing. When you go, take Nuron with you."

Throwing him a mocking salute Jix was fairly beaming. "As ordered." 

He made his way back into the fortress quickly, cursing the slippery floor whole-heartedly. Who would ever want to live in such a bleak and desolate place? It looked like a prison, or a tomb or something. 

Turning a corner he entered the chamber where they had left Yoda and stopped short when two pairs of green eyes met his. He found himself strangely reminded of Debelan. Stepping into the room cautiously, he tried a smile. 

"You okay?"

The tiny Jedi Master nodded tiredly. "Alive we are."

"That's something, after all," Jix threw a critical glance at Roj Kell. The old man did not look good, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. His pale face was waxen, his forehead glistened with sweat and his breathing came shallow. There was a certain gleam in his eyes that had nothing in common with the ice Jix had seen there previously. Slightly surprised the Corellian took a step back. "The Wilde Karrde has arrived. Anything you need?"

"Yes. Need I do someone to take him to the ship."

"Can't you just," Jix made vague gesture with his left hand, "float him out there or something?"

"Do that I can, but I will not," Yoda told him firmly. The Corellian noticed a small smile on Kell's lips.

"Okay, have it your way then. I'll tell them." Shrugging once he turned around and left again. 

Half an hour later he and Nuron were on their way back to Coruscant.

"And how are you today?"

Taking a seat next to Luke's infirmary bed, Leia smiled at her brother. He nodded at her reassuringly, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the bandage around his neck. 

"Better, thanks. Any news?

She laughed at his hopeful tone. "Well, yes. Jix has reported in. He says all is well. He and Nuron will be here soon."

Yes! Nuron was all right! Luke sighed in relief. "Anything about Father and Mother?"

"Jix would not tell me anything apart from reassuring me that they are alive."

"As if we didn't know. But I can sense that Father is troubled. Something is very wrong."

Leia gave him a pensive look. "It's been a long time since they have last met. I suppose they have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, you may be right." He smiled at his sister warmly. "But they will manage. Did the doctors say when I can get up again?"

"Actually today."

"No one told me!" 

She patted his shoulder affectionately. "Calm down. You have some time until Nuron arrives. And you should have your strength back by then."

He felt himself blush discreetly, and Leia was tactful enough not to comment on it. "How is the government coming along?" he asked at last.

"Pretty well. Mon Mothma is more worried about bringing an end to the war though."

"I thought it _had_ ended."

"The fight may be over, but now politics will come in. What to do about the Imperial troops, the deserted troops and so on."

"And what to do about Father?"

"Yes, I guess. That will probably be the hardest thing."

Luke closed his eyes briefly. "You are right. But we will find a way."

"Yes, definitely."

"Did you talk to Thrawn?"

"He's asleep." 

Raising her head Leia looked over to where the Grand Admiral was lying in another infirmary bed. Luke followed her gaze with some difficulty. It was frightening, in a way, that they had been hit so hard just after having secured their position on Coruscant. But even though the Sith warrior, who had tried to assassinate Thrawn and injured both him and Luke in the process, had assured them that they had nothing to fear anymore, the young Jedi Knight had the feeling that the danger had not passed yet. Once he was fully recovered he needed to talk to Sedriss. 

"Luke," his sister asked quietly, "do you think there is a way to save them?"

"Save who?"

"Father and Thrawn."

He threw her a quick smile. "I don't doubt that they already have a plan."

Standing with her back against the wall and her arms crossed in front of her chest, Mara Jade was watching the prisoner coolly. Next to her the Twi'lek Puket had assumed position to guard the assassin. She had changed places with Cronn, who had left to get some well-deserved rest. Mara was astounded that the three Sith had taken over the watch over Sedriss without needing to be asked at all. Apparently they did not have any liking for the dark-haired warrior. Having been gravely injured during his capture, he was still recovering and slept most of the time. Now though, with Mara present, he seemed very alert. Meeting his blue eyes calmly, the former Emperor's Hand finally dislodged from the wall and came forward to take a place next to him. 

"All right," she began, "I know what you told security, and I am happy that we are seemingly out of danger, but somehow I don't believe you. So, tell me again, what was Kell trying to accomplish?"

"I already told you. He wanted Lord Vader to survive under any circumstances."

"But why assassinate Thrawn even though Palpatine was dead? Are you telling me that Kell couldn't guess that Thrawn would team up with Vader? And what use would Thrawn's death have had then?"

"That is your question?" he asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Your leadership needs someone to praise and someone to blame. As things are now the Grand Admiral will be lauded for his treason while Lord Vader will be damned for his ruthless methods. Had I succeeded in killing Thrawn..."

"I get it." Mara took a deep breath. "Anything else your master has planned that we should know of? What is his goal?"

"He wants the Sith to survive."

"And did he manage?"

Sedriss gave her an enigmatic smile. "Perhaps. I do not know."

"Is that so. And when will you know?"

"Once Lord Vader returns."

Settling the ship down on their assigned landing pad, Jix was astounded to see so many Alliance soldiers crowd the Imperial Palace. They seemed to be everywhere and the squad that received them on the pad was roughly asking their names and business, before their commander let the Corellian and the Sith go. Jix and Nuron shared a troubled glance before they entered the turbo-lift that would take them down to what they had been told was the central reception area for any newcomers. Here too soldiers were bustling about. And in the midst of it all Jix could make out the princess doing what she did best: giving orders and organizing everything. Closing in on her with a broad grin on his face he tapped her shoulder when he reached her at last. She whirled around, giving him a startled look.

"Jix!" she exclaimed, and a relieved smile lit up her features. "I never felt you arrive! Nuron! Welcome."

Hugging the Zabrak close Leia laughed out loud. 

"You aren't mad at me?" Nuron asked shyly.

"No. I understand what you went through."

"You talked to Luke?"

"Yes. By the way, he will be very happy to see you. He's somewhere back there. Ah, speaking of.... Luke!" Waving at her brother the princess was fairly beaming. When she turned back to Jix and his companion, she blew a stray strand of dark hair out of her face. "I am so glad you are back. The others have checked in. They'll arrive tomorrow. "

"Hey, Jix," a new voice said cheerfully and Luke finally managed to push through the crowd and join them. He gave Nuron a timid smile. "Are you all right?" Reaching out with a frown he ran his fingertips over her left cheek lightly. She took a step back and replied rather stiffly:

"It is nothing."

"Nothing? It looks to have been pretty bad."

"Yes, but now it is healed." Smiling at him she suddenly took Luke's right hand and drew him away. Left behind, both smiling, Jix and Leia watched them go.

"So," the princess said at last, "what can you tell me about the mission?"

"You first."

Her face darkened. "Someone tried to assassinate Thrawn. He injured Luke bad."

"What?"

She laughed at his concerned expression. "Don't worry, Jix. I am sure Father won't hold you responsible for that," she assured him.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that," he shot back grimly. "Any notion why?"

"He says Lord Kell wants the Sith to survive, and to accomplish that Father had to survive under any circumstances."

"Well, then I guess his plan has failed."

Her face darkened. "We shall see. I don't trust that man."

"And you haven't even met him yet," the Corellian reminded her. 

"What about my parents?"

"They are okay. A bit sad, the last time I saw them, but I don't doubt that they will manage to lay their differences to rest in time." Clearing his throat Jix gave Leia a hopeful glance. "And where's Mara?"

"I think she's practising with Cronn."

Jix crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Who the hell is Cronn?"

Leia shook her head at him with a smile. "A very charming Falleen. Better hurry."

"You bet!"

Ducking underneath Cronn's high-kick Mara used the Force to throw him off balance, and she nearly managed too. He wobbled a bit, standing on just one foot, but he did not fall. She bit back a curse and punched a fist against his ankle instead. He jumped back with a laugh. 

"You need to shed your doubts, Mara," he told her, smiling. "You have the power. Use it. Don't be afraid."

"Is that what Chi'in is teaching you?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Actually it is something Lord Kell told me some time ago, when I started training."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sounds like him," she admitted, but then a movement at the door caught her attention. "Jix! You're back!"

"You seem awfully surprised at that," the agent replied coolly as he came forward to meet her. "And I bet Leia told you when we'd arrive."

Could it be that he was - jealous? Throwing Cronn a sweet smile Mara propped her hands on her hips in an open challenge. "Of course she told me, but you know how it is when you get carried away."

Jix frowned at the Falleen deeply. "Carried away, were you now. Don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Of course. Jix, this is Cronn, Cronn, this is Jix."

Nodding politely the alien warrior took a step back. "You are Lord Vader's agent, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. And Mara-," stopping himself short Jix gave her a questioning glance. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Of course. If you will excuse us..." Turning away Mara picked up her blaster from where it had landed on the floor after the Sith warrior had kicked it out of her hand. "Let's go."

She could tell that he was at a loss of what to say. Highly intriguing. Usually Jix never was at a loss of words, not to mention snide comments. And even though Mara could feel her heart beat faster now that he was back and safe with her, she also enjoyed his discomfort very much. He stopped suddenly, not quite meeting her eye.

"Mara," he began tentatively. 

"Yes?"

"I never told you this, but-"

"But?"

"Did you miss me?"

Laughing at his hopeful tone Mara shook her head and grabbed his face in her hands. "Assuming that you missed me too, Jix, yes, I did. Although I was very worried that you did not tell me you'd leave the Relentless on your own and go and rescue a queen."

"It was not quite like that."

"Still, it's what Leia told me."

Rolling his eyes in disbelief he exclaimed: "What else did she tell you, huh?"

"Hm. Among other things she said that she likes my taste in men."

"Really?" Wrapping his arms around her waist he drew her very close. Mara smiled at the twinkle in his blue eyes. "What taste is that then?"

"How about smart, brave, funny Corellians?"

"Does Solo know?" he joked. "Just kidding." When Jix kissed her forehead in a surprisingly timid gesture Mara felt herself shiver deliciously. "I love you," he whispered. "And I missed you too."

"Your father seemed very worried," Nuron told him with a sigh. They were standing together at one of the viewports and Luke had an arm draped around her shoulder affectionately. 

"Worried about what? Mother?"

"She is not certain if she did the right thing and I suppose he feels the same way."

Luke frowned. "But I know that Father always wanted nothing else than to just throw everything away and his tactics be damned to go looking for her."

"But he didn't," Nuron reminded him quietly.

"Yes. I guess you are right."

Hugging her closer, Luke felt his own worries all too clearly. What if their conflict went deeper than just Anakin's fall to the Dark Side? What if Mother could not manage to shed her darkness the way Father had? Breathing in the musky scent of Nuron's short, black hair, he set his mouth in a grim line. When Master Yoda had taught him about invincibility, he had claimed that knowing oneself was the way to victory. Father knew his wife better than anyone else, probably. Maybe he could use that knowledge to help her. At least that was what Luke hoped dearly. 

Anakin was looking at Chi'in pensively, but the Noghri was completely immersed in sharpening his knives. They were sitting together at a table in what passed as the rec area aboard the Wilde Karrde. All around them members of Karrde's crew were lounging around, and the Dark Lord knew that they all needed rest badly. Even though they had arrived too late for the admittedly very short battle, he was grateful for the pirates' assistance. Especially since the Wilde Karrde was equipped with an emergency med unit. Master Yoda might refuse to lift a hand to heal Roj Kell, but he did not want the ancient Sith to die either. What worried Anakin more than the Jedi Master's refusal to do some good though was the fact that Padmé had been keeping watch over Kell for the past three hours. What had he done to her? And why was she still not inclined to talk to her husband?

"You sent Nuron with Jixton. Why?" Chi'in asked suddenly, his voice low.

"Because Jix is an awful pilot," Anakin countered. 

"And that is all?"

"Well, no. There is another reason."

"Which would be?"

"I do not think she would appreciate being close to me or Kell right now. Besides, Jix would only try to get on my nerves."

"Yes, probably," Chi'in conceded and fell quiet again.

For a moment the Dark Lord cherished the relative silence, and he used that moment to ponder the future. If everything went according to the initial plan, the Alliance had taken over already, with Thrawn's help. Exhaling slowly he turned around to face Talon Karrde as the Wilde Karrde's captain walked up to him. 

"Lord Vader, is everything all right with you?"

"Yes."

To his annoyance the man took a seat beside him. "Those were pretty hard months, am I right?"

"Yes. Is there a point you are getting at, Captain?"

Karrde gave him a slow smile. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No, your lips. So?"

"I just thought, since my group has been quite helpful in the past..."

"You want a reward for your services? Is that it?"

"Yes, but they may lie in another direction than you think."

"Which one would that be?"

"With the Empire falling apart you will need someone who can get you information even from the farthest corners of the galaxy, someone who can deal with the different groups effectively."

Anakin shook his head with a low laugh. "Karrde, I am not even certain if I will be in any position to promise you anything."

"But you won the war."

"I started it, that is all."

"But, you are-"

"I know who I am, Karrde, but unfortunately others do too. I do not know what will happen to me. Yet. All I can promise is that I will suggest your proposition to the Alliance command." He stood up abruptly, too agitated to remain still. It bothered him that he had no way of controlling his own destiny just now. But he knew for certain that he would have to leave his fate to others to decide if he wanted to survive. Striding from the rec area he went to find Yoda. 

She was seated on the edge of one of the bunks in the Wilde Karrde's medical ward and waited for Kell, who was lying in the bunk next to the one she sat on, to finally open his eyes. He had been unconscious even before he had been brought on board and had not woken up since then. But she needed to talk to him. Had he fooled her into believing that she had reason to hate Anakin? Or had he just made her see her true feelings? There was more she wanted to know and somehow it felt right to ask him about it. His eyelids fluttered suddenly and then he turned his head ever so slowly to give her a small smile. His pale eyes were sparkling feverishly, but that could not hide the unfaltering strength in his gaze. Padmé hesitated, unsure of how to begin. He had hurt her, after all. Were they even, now that she had almost killed him? 

"What was the Jedi Master's name?" she asked at last.

"Belana Jen," he answered hoarsely.

"I do not understand how you could kill her if you loved her so much."

"You are trying to understand your husband, aren't you? But he did not sacrifice you, as I knew he would. He is not like me, and you should be grateful for that." Exhausted by that little speech he closed his eyes again.

"Belana did not hate you though."

"How do you want to know? Maybe she did."

"Had she hated you, you could not have been so certain about the outcome of your scheme."

Kell snorted softly. "Very observant. I am impressed. But perhaps I was not so certain about the end of the gamble as your husband was."

"What is the difference then?"

"Trust. Why do you think I worked on blunting Lord Vader's plan? To make him see that he could not do everything himself. He needed to trust others to succeed. In the end he trusted you with his life. And he did not give in to his anger. _That_ was my greatest concern."

Padmé bit her lower lip in frustration. She had a lot of answers now, but even more questions. "But you are a Sith. You used me to goad him to Korriban, you hurt him and me deliberately, and now you claim that it was all for a good purpose?"

"It was not like that from the beginning. Back on Nar Shadaa I was bent on turning your husband back to the Dark Side." A low growl emanated form his throat and a snarl flashed across his face swiftly. "Unfortunately Master Yoda made sure that I did not follow through with that plan."

"So you changed it."

"Yes."

"You are a strange Sith, do you know that?"

"Actually Belana told me the same. But in the end she understood that strangeness well enough to die for me," Roj Kell told her warmly.

"What is it you want to accomplish?"

"It is a matter of belief. I believe in survival and balance. That is what I tried to teach your husband too. I failed." He gave her a wry smile. "I must be getting old."

"You live for an idea. I find that very narrow-minded."

He laughed at that, but subsided again almost immediately, wheezing. "Living for an idea is all that is left to me. It is the essence of being Cor'dan, and of being a Jedi. Besides, I am not as young as I once was, and there is nothing else that could keep me from ending up like Master Yoda."

"I believe that he would disagree."

"No, not anymore, I suppose. He has learned."

"What about you? Have you learned something?"

Meeting her eyes calmly, the ancient Sith shook his head ever so slightly. "Nothing that I did not know all the time." He paused, apparently deep in thought. "I simply had to remember."

"That sounds easy," Padmé said quietly.

"Sometimes I think that memories are the most powerful torment."

"Then you regret her death after all?"

"She understood that her sacrifice would let me survive. It took her so long to break me, and when she did...." Moaning softly he stopped and pressed his eyes close in deep anguish. "She did not revel in her triumph. Instead she even pitied me."

Looking down at him Padmé felt her breath catch. She felt the same for Anakin, did she not? But what about him? Did he understand her the same way? Padmé understood that she had been highly selfish by closing her feelings off from Anakin, prompting him to do the same. But she had set her priorities even before they had met. Her duties had been to her people. Anakin had always come second. Was it surprising then that he had tried to gain her attention by competing with her? It seemed that he had been just as helpless as she had been. And it had taken them so long to make that sacrifice, to truly commit to each other. 

Leaning forward Padmé brushed the ancient Sith's forehead gently with her left hand. 

"Thank you. I think I understand now."

His eyes snapped open very suddenly and their pale green seemed startlingly bright in the lights of the medical ward. 

"Don't thank me yet, little queen," he whispered, his beautiful voice as gentle as falling raindrops. 

Rising from her seat Padmé simply nodded and left.

The Jedi Master raised his head to meet the warlord's gaze and watched him take a seat opposite from him. They sat quietly for a while, teacher and warrior. Both kept their silence, pondering what to say, laying out their arguments carefully. Finally Yoda heaved a sigh and shook his head:

"Proven your point you believe you have, do you?" he asked slowly and the tall man siting across from him frowned. When he answered his tone was as grave as the master's.

"In essence. I know I have failed, but it is true: a guardian manages the problem before it appears. The Jedi Council never understood that and it was their undoing in the end. You should have acted on Palpatine much earlier," he added with a slight edge in his voice.

Yoda grimaced inwardly, remembering Roj Kell's words. _You scold yourself for having missed your chance at killing me._ It was true, he should have acted earlier. But right now that was not the point. "Bitter you are still, and angry."

"Not bitter. Not angry. But maybe upset a bit by your stubbornness, Master."

"Maybe?"

"It depends, doesn't it, on whether I can convince you of my view or not. Hear me then: I do not mean that we should manipulate anyone to be able to act upon it, by no means. But by manipulation we can manage problems that would otherwise grow into disaster."

"Threats you speak of, lies even. Our place it is not to interfere."

"Then we would be useless. But we can move with the flow and keep the boat from coming to harm in the wild currents. Nudge it here a bit and it will sail into a safe haven. And there will be no need to throw the anchor."

A tiny smile appeared on Master Yoda's face: "Wisdom you have attained, it would seem, but coldness too. Tell me then, your mistake, what was it?"

"I relied on myself only. And I failed to unite my troops. But there was no way to gain your trust. You had deemed me dangerous already, from the very beginning. Why?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Yoda remained silent at first. Finally he said: "Dangerous you were, and proved it. Impatient, angry, and soft. Still a danger you are, even more so, but different the reasons are. Judge you they will by their standards. Afraid I am for them, not you." He smiled at that, opening his moss-green eyes again. "Danger, Anakin, is not what the warrior seeks."

"I know."

"Fear is their ally."

"And I will turn it against them."

The Jedi Master nodded slowly. "Right you are, about a lot of things. Surprise me you did."

"Just as Kell did. You knew what he was planning?"

"Seek to destroy you he did, but a different path he chose from Palpatine. A Sith he wanted you to become, like himself."

"Well, he did manage to put me back in my place. His example certainly convinced me that the Dark Side is not the way."

"Remember you do what tell you I did about the heart of darkness?"

"You said it was not the the core of darkness, but something else. What is it?"

"Darkness always there will be, Anakin." Reaching out Yoda lay a hand on the Dark Lord's chest. "Counter it you must with your heart. The essence of the lesson this is."

"But Roj Kell does not act that way."

"A matter of balance it is. Learned to trust only his mind he did, but know he always did the truth. Regret he did his choices all the time. The reason for his anger that regret was. Blind him it did to the light."

"Don't tell me you have forgiven him."

"Forgive him I do. My power it is to balance his darkness."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I understand, I think. Thank you." He rose quickly and left, obviously bent on talking to his wife. Yoda watched the Dark Lord go with a smile. They had achieved balance for now and all that remained to do was to keep it that way.

Padmé stood in her cabin, just as he had suspected, but she did not turn around when he came into the small room tentatively. He hesitated, unsure of whether she even wanted him to be close. Shifting on his feet he pressed his lips together tightly, fighting for something suitable to say. Anakin could sense her resolve and resentment and he had to assume that it had to do with him. When she finally turned to face him he was almost shocked to see her smile at him. 

"I have thought about what has happened and I have come to a conclusion," she began coolly, her tone belying the merry expressionon her face. "As of today you and I will be honest with each other. If you do not tell me everything that might worry you I will skin your hide."

"Can I say something?" he interrupted her quietly. 

Folding her hands in front of her Padmé nodded gravely. "Go ahead."

"Padmé, I know I have been a fool," Anakin explained and took a few steps toward her. When she made no move to back away he took her in his arms gently. "And I promise that I will not try to hide anything from you anymore. But you have to make a promise too."

"Which one?"

"Don't be so reckless again. It worries me, and if I get worried I might do something stupid."

She smiled up at him. "You? No way," Padmé chided him. "You are one of the most reasonable men I know. I wish you would act more impulsively sometimes."

"I'll try."

"Master Yoda told me to follow my heart and I did when I went to see you on Coruscant. Back then I thought I could change your mind."

"But you did!" 

"Really?" Snuggling up against him she rubbed a cheek over his chest, listening to his heart-beat. "I am glad. But please, don't ever be so cold again. That is not you."

"I know that, but I thought I had no choice." He could sense her grow pensive again. "What?" he asked in a whisper and kissed her left ear softly.

"Do you believe in a love so strong that it becomes unbearable?"

"You mean so deep that you want to run away for fear of losing yourself? Yes," he said. "I know for a fact that such a love does exist."

"Then what do we do to keep it?"

"Surrender," Anakin replied with a smile and took her head in his hands to look at her beautiful face. "I love you, Padmé, and I always will. I won't run away again."

"Good," she mumbled and closed her eyes, standing on tip-toe as she tried to reach his lips. "'Cause I won't let you out of my sight this time."

Leia had held tightly onto Han's arm, almost dizzy with joy and anticipation as they watched the shuttle land on one of the high priority landing pads of the Imperial Palace. Chewbacca was looming behind his friend protectively, but Leia knew that they really had nothing to fear. 

Standing next to his sister, Luke was biting his lower lip in anticipation. At his side Nuron was also bristling with anxiety and nervousness. She wore her black warrior's outfit defiantly, as if anyone would dare to admonish her about it. Leia smiled at the mere thought of that. Nuron was the complete opposite of the young Jedi, but the attraction between them was obvious. Ever since Nuron had returned with Jix she had clung to Luke, who was overjoyed to have her back. The pair had arrived just yesterday with news from Korriban. Now they were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive aboard the Wilde Karrde. 

Of course they were not the only ones waiting. A little apart Mon Mothma stood with her advisors, surrounded by a contingent of Alliance guards and the three Sith warriors who had helped them win the battle for Coruscant were watching the sky as patiently as the Grand Admiral and Needa and Piett. 

Finally the freighter touched down in front of them [and] Leia felt as nervous as everyone else. The first to descend the lowered landing ramp was Chi'in, and the calmness the princess felt from him put her at ease instantly. He joined the Sith immediately and a hushed conversation rose up from the group as he informed them about the details of the voyage back from Korriban.

As the second in line to leave the ship her father stood as straight and composed as ever when he stopped at the foot of the ramp, but there was a look in his eyes that Leia had not seen there before: he seemed to be fairly beaming with joy. Immediately Leia's eyes sought the gaze of the petite woman standing next to him. She recognized her mother instantly and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes and rushed over on impulse to embrace the woman she had missed for so long. Padmé was stroking her head, pressing her cheek against hers and Leia could feel her mother's tears mingle with her own. 

"Leia," the queen whispered and tiny sobs escaped her lips raggedly. "I have missed you so much. Both of you. Your brother has grown so much, and you have too. Not my little babies anymore at all." She took small a step back, holding her daughter at arm's length, her face flushed red, embarrassed. "Listen to me. I am babbling like a teenager. But it is too good to see you again. I love you," she added in a hushed whisper and then she was crying openly, unable to hold back the long years of separation. Anakin wrapped her in his arms gently, pressing her close to his chest. She tentatively put her arms around his waist, hugging him back and blushed even more, remembering how she had fallen asleep at his side, with his left hand still stroking her face, his blue eyes full of light and warmth. 

They had not talked then as there had been no need for words at all. Just to feel him close again and to feel his love had burned away her anger. Only much later they had shared their stories and Anakin had cried when he had told her how he had betrayed the Jedi and failed to protect them, himself being the instrument of their destruction. To be so close again had cost them both and they had felt the barriers fall away, felt protective shields and walls vanish in the face of what they shared. Their children. Their love. They had vowed to never leave the other again. Ever.

Anakin was still holding on to Padmé when Mon Mothma came towards them, a confused look on her face as she eyed the queen doubtfully. But he stood there proudly, daring her to take his love away from him again. She did not know, of course, but when she finally found out the truth... Well. He would let no one get in his way.

"Lord Vader?" Anakin could feel Padmé flinch in his arms. "I would ask you to join us too. Introductions would be welcome," she added more warmly and Anakin nodded slowly.

"This is Padmé Naberrie of Naboo. My wife."

The Alliance leader took a moment to draw the right connections, but then her face turned white in shock: "What? She is- But Padmé Naberrie was married to Anakin Skywalker. Are you saying-" She paused, took a deep breath: "Well, this really is a surprise. And it puts a different light on a great many things. Welcome back." 

"Thank you." Turning back to address Leia he asked. "Where is Jix?"

The princess laughed. "He went to see Mara. So far they haven't resurfaced again."

Anakin smiled at that. If Jix was not here to welcome him with a snide comment being with Mara had to be very serious business indeed. "Then we will leave them some peace, won't we? There is much to discuss." 

Mon Mothma nodded gravely. "Indeed. I would ask you to report as soon as you can find the time."

"Of course."

A few hours later they were all assembled in one of the Palace's meeting rooms. They had taken their seats at the long table and listened to the recounting of the various events that had taken place over the past few days. But at last it had been Anakin's turn to report on the happenings on Korriban. Once he was finished, Padmé, sitting next to him, squeezed his hand affectionately. Seated opposite from the Dark Lord Mon Mothma nodded once.

"We all are more than happy with the way things have turned out. Finally peace has been restored and we can begin to build up a new Republic. But one last thing remains. I have asked you before if you would agree to being judged, Lord Skywalker," she grimaced slightly at the name, as if she had to get used to calling him that first. "You still owe me an answer."

"I would hear your accusations now," he replied calmly and felt Padmé stiffen. But she kept quiet. Out of the corner of his eye Anakin could see the Grand Admiral frown slightly. 

"Very well. I am referring to the crimes you committed as supreme commander of the Imperial Forces."

What followed was a gruesome, detailed report of the Jedi Purge, clearly what Mothma would prominently use against him, the various examples that had been made of different worlds, the last of all Alderaan. Leia felt her throat tighten at the thought of what she had lost there, her step-parents, the people she grew up thinking of as her parents. But they were alive, they were here. And although she knew it would take time she also knew that both were willing to make up with the adults they had not been able to care for when they had been children. 

"We recognize of course, that you helped tremendously in bringing about peace by leading the Alliance to victory," Mon Mothma was just saying. "But we need to be sure that you will not try to take matters into your own hands again if you see fit. The people will demand severe punishment for you and I need to know that I can defend you against them. You have to give me _something_."

"That will not be so easy," Leia heard her father say.

She listened to him elaborate on the beginning of the game and she felt her hands tremble when he explained the misunderstandings between the Jedi Council and himself, the trap his opponent had laid out for him and how he had had no choice but to learn to play by Palpatine's rules. He did not excuse his actions in any way and always emphasized that he should have been more critical, that he should have seen every aspect. Which truly seemed an impossible feat and by laying it open so clearly he was drawing the audience on his side, Leia was sure of that. But then. His voice nearly broke when he spoke of the dark times, the Jedi Purge. Again he made no excuses. 

"There is no way to justify what I did then, even in the light of what has gone before," he said softly and his daughter felt her heart ache, and caught an echoing response from Luke. The twins shared a glance and she could see her own sadness mirrored in Luke's blue gaze. At her brother's side Nuron was twicthing her lips in annoyance. If the Dark Lord was judged so would be his followers.

As Anakin went on to explain his initial plan Leia was awestruck at the complexity of the scheme. When he explained about training his students the princess recognized much of his teachings as the lessons he had taught her too. For a second she was caught in sudden fear that Mon Mothma might have been right in suspecting her to be a Sith apprentice. But by then the discussion had already moved on. Mon Mothma was shaking her head sadly.

"I understand all this, but your crimes prevail over the deeds that could save you in the eyes of the people. They will still demand you head."

Anakin frowned. "If you kill me you have condemned yourself to kill everyone like me. You would kill my children for fear of losing control. You would be no better than Palpatine. No better than myself. Can you justify _that_? Do you truly think you can minimize your risks by eliminating the root of your problem which you believe to be me? For there are more like us, more will be born each year, each decade. Will you kill them for my crimes too?"

Leia shivered and not even Han's arm squeezing her could drive the icy dread away. This could not be true! Why was Mon Mothma hiding behind the people? Why could she not just say what she herself felt? _She feels betrayed_, a tiny voice told Leia softly. 

"You yourself stated that a problem should be solved before it can grow into a disaster. Is that not so?" the Alliance leader countered drily.

"Indeed. That is very true. Do not misunderstand me. I do not seek to avoid punishment. I want you to realize that you have not understood at all. Even if you do not act in the future as I have described it, you have spawned fear in the minds of the people already. They will not be able to trust those who seek to shield them from harm. And trust is the one thing you need to rule wisely. I have told you in the very beginning that this would be nothing but revenge."

"What is the difference here then?"

"Justice would be to have me understand the pain of the victims, to understand the grief of those left behind, to suffer with them. To die a million times over and more, to experience the horror my victims felt. My death cannot bring them back though and you know it. Revenge, on the other hand, would be to have me executed for the sake of an example to others. So that the people understand that the war is over and the monster defeated. It is politics."

Mon Mothma shrugged helplessly: "It is the law."

"Made by politicians."

"There have to be rules."

"No. There has to be justice."

As the small assembly held its collective breath Leia started, when Luke rose abruptly. Her brother's blue eyes were sparkling with anger.

"The dream of justice was what sparked the resistance in the first place," he began heatedly, "and Anakin Skywalker has fought for that dream for nearly all of his life." Calming himself visibly the young Jedi Knight shook his head gravely. "The sacrifices he made were extraordinary and yet he did not hesitate to join his fiercest enemies in his quest to defeat the darkness that held this galaxy prisoner. Do not make the mistake of letting that darkness return once more. By judging him you judge yourselves and what example you make of him will reflect back on you. If you sentence him to die you will stand alone against the darkness, for no one will feel inclined to help you if he can only hope to be punished for his efforts. It is only logical. _That_ is politics," he added with a smile. Mon Mothma gave him a long, hard look.

"The dream was about justice and peace. Not about destruction and violence," the Alliance leader informed him coldly. 

"It still is, I assume. And you will not punish your soldiers, will you? They will be cheered as heroes for a while to reward them for having shed their blood and then you will send them to guard your borders, far out of sight, so an illusion of peace can return to your homes. Is that not so?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "It is politics," she conceded, then smiled. "And I hope that peace will not only be an illusion either."

"It is your answer to the problem."

The princess exhaled slowly. Luke was right. And he had just saved Father's life, that she was sure of. Rising from her seat she gave the assembly a slow smile. "I think this is it," she said. "Let's call it a day."

Mon Mothma nodded tiredly. "Yes. This meeting is adjourned. But there is something else I would like to talk about."

Once the others had left, Luke smiled at his father warmly. But since Father was too busy staring at Mon Mothma with some concern, it was Mother who smiled back at him. Scooting over to sit beside her Luke's face split into an open grin. She leaned toward him, stroking the back of his neck affectionately. 

"You have grown so much," she whispered. "You are a man now." Luke found himself blushing. Mother laughed softly. " Are you thinking of Nuron?" He nodded. "She is a brave woman, very brave. And she loves you."

"Yes."

"Padmé?" Father asked suddenly. "Padmé?"

"What?" She looked up quickly and smiled at him.

"Mon Mothma was just asking where you had vanished to when everyone thought that you were dead."

Meeting the Alliance leader's gaze levelly. "Of course. As you can easily guess I was hiding for obvious reasons. On Alderaan for some years, on Ithor too. I moved around a lot."

"Why did you never consider joining us?"

Mother grimaced in disdain. "I was afraid of what I might do to get my revenge. I would not have been as forgiving as you have been with Anakin. I only tried to find the Alliance when news had it that Darth Vader was dead."

Taken aback Mon Mothma shook her head slightly. "I see. A very secretive family all around. Leia also kept her relationship to the Dark Lord secret."

"There might have been spies with you and besides, would you have trusted her if she had told you?" Anakin put in heatedly. 

"Father," Leia admonished him gently. "I really should have told her. But I also understand that keeping a few facts secret was necessary. While I trust Mon Mothma others might have not been so understanding."

Luke smiled at his sister's diplomatic skills and he could see the pride in his mother's eyes. The Alliance leader gave the princess a long look. "Thank you, Leia. I notice that you did not trust me in any case though. But I guess that does not matter anymore-"

"If I may?" Leia held her head high. "I could see the way you treated my father. You even thought he was making a Sith out of me. I had good reason not to reveal my parentage."

"You are right," Mothma conceded at last. "And if I may, I would want to thank you again for your help, Lord Skywalker. Without you we would not have come so far." Her lips compressed into a thin line. "And now I would like your advice concerning Roj Kell. I did not include Master Yoda in this round on purpose, but rest assured that I will talk to him too."

"Whatever you do, don't talk to Kell himself," Anakin told her with a smile. "Or else you will find yourself making him Chancellor."

"Actually I had that post reserved for Leia, if she would have it," the Alliance leader replied calmly. "But I see what you mean. So what would be your advice?"

Luke saw his father hesitate just a bit. "Well," the Dark Lord began at last. "We know now that he was Palpatine's master and that alone should seal his fate. And yet Master Yoda has forgiven him. Frankly though I do not see any way to keep him from playing his games apart from killing him."

"Or else give him something to put his mind to," Mother injected quietly. Father smiled.

"Of course! That reminds me of something Karrde asked me to bring up...."

Leaning back in his seat Luke let the others bicker over the Sith Lord's future. Crossing his hands behind his neck he smiled across the table at his sister and Han, who looked so happy that it almost made him jealous. Well, it did not seem as if he were needed here at all. Excusing himself he left the meeting room in search for his special someone.

Half an bour later Luke had his arms wrapped around Nuron's shoulders, resting his chin next to her neck, feeling her warm skin against his left cheek. He could hear her breathe evenly and could feel her heart beat through her ribs against his chest. They stood on the balcony and both were looking up into the night sky. But the myriads of lights emanating from the city center made it impossible to see the stars. That explained why both of them had a certain longing in their eyes. 

"We should be happy," she said suddenly.

"Happy? Why?"

"We are together, you and I and we both have found a path we can follow without regrets."

"Then you do not object to being a Jedi?"

"I always was a Jedi, I think." She paused and he could almost see her smile although she was facing the other way. Her amusement though was palpable through the Force. "Well, maybe not always. But I can learn. And you will teach me."

Yoda gave the Alliance leader a long look. They were seated together just outside the area of the infirmary that had been cleared in order to accommodate all the security personnel bustling about, supposedly to guard the man lying asleep in an adjacent room, still fighting for his life. Not that the Jedi Master truly believed that these measures would impress Roj Kell under normal circumstances. But these were not normal circumstances, as he was trying to explain to Mon Mothma just now. 

"Lord Skywalker informed me that this man was Palpatine's teacher. Surely that means that he is just as dangerous," she said with some conviction.

"Meet I did with Lord Kell a long time ago. Very different he is from his student. Mastered his anger he has."

"So, what you are really telling me is that he is no Sith at all?"

"Ruthless he is, evil at times, but fair in his own way."

"You call that fair? Master Yoda, I cannot believe you said that!"

"Why?"

Mon Mothma looked at him coldly. "If you met him before he became Palpatine's teacher you are partly responsible for what has happened. Are you aware of that?"

"Aware I am."

"And you still want to save his life?"

"Control him I can."

"You told me about that bond. Although it is hard for me to grasp I still do not think it sufficient punishment."

"Understand you I do, but know I do more about Lord Kell than you do. Cherish life he does, but the difference between good and evil know he does not. Teach him I will first."

"So you want him to see the error of his ways. And then?"

Yoda shrugged. "Punishment it is for him, more than know you can."

"What if he escapes? What if he continues playing his games?"

"Protect you I will."

"You will not live forever, Master Yoda," she said with a sad smile.

"Neither will he." 

Grimacing at that, the Jedi Master tried to tell himself that he had done the right thing. If he ever managed to make Roj Kell something else than he was now, he feared that the Sith would be completely broken. Apart from the fact that he would probably be fighting all the way that was something Yoda found a very frightening prospect. Roj Kell was a survivor. Making him anything less would kill him, naturally. Although that might exactly be the fitting punishment for his refusal to bow to his surroundings. Yet deep inside his soul the Jedi Master found that he could not accuse someone of wanting to be independent, of trying to live his own life. 

Unfortunately that was not everything that defined Roj Kell. The ancient Sith was obsessed with spreading his own philosophy and, if he could, the entire galaxy was his playground. Perhaps killing him truly was the solution. Sighing deeply he shook his head and met Mon Mothma's gaze again. 

"Ask you I must to spare his life for now. When right is the time decide he will himself."

"It seems that I owe you an apology," Thrawn said smoothly, without looking around. Before his inner eye he could almost see his visitor hesitate in the doorway. 

"An apology?" the Dark Lord asked softly. "What for?"

"For letting you down. I set my own priorities when I followed the Emperor's call."

"I understand. You were worried about your people."

"That is truly no excuse, Lord Vader."

"It is not? I would have thought that your desire to protect your people would be quite acceptable and, besides, I _was _prepared for it."

"And yet you lost."

"Did I?"

The Grand Admiral's low laugh echoed throughout the silent room eerily: "You have not changed one bit, Lord Vader. Not at all. And I wonder how long it will take them to find out."

"I think you are mistaken there. I never did change in the first place. That, I think, will be the hardest part for them to accept."

"I see." Turning around, his hands crossed on his back, he met the tall Sith's eyes calmly. "Tell me, Lord Vader, how did you plan to ensure my loyalty then?"

"Your people. You could not know how many Sith warriors I had at my disposal and even though the Chiss are very capable fighters, they could not have withstood such an assault."

"Ah, clever. So you wanted to trap me the same way I trapped you with the Noghri. I must admit that until I met Chi'in on Korriban I really had to include that threat in my calculations. As it turned out though my worries were unjustified." He took a deep breath. "Do you think that they will let us live after all?"

"Afraid?"

"No. I am just curious how you think about that."

"I know what you mean. But our choices were valid at the time we made them and they have to honor that. Despite politics and everything."

The Grand Admiral shrugged, then sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for the other to take a seat too. "I am tired, Lord Vader. And I wish to return to my people as soon as possible."

"I am certain that they will not keep you."

"What about you? Do you think that the public will buy your defense?"

"I hope so."

Watching the Dark Lord leave the Grand Admiral stood silent for a while, brooding. Finally he made his way to the door and out, headed toward the medical facilities of the Imperial Palace. When he had reached the high security section that had been hastily declared just a few hours ago, he was surprised that he was given no trouble when accessing the area. Everywhere he looked, soldiers gave him respectful nods or salutes. Astounding. 

Stepping into the quiet room the soldiers were guarding, he found the ancient Sith Lord just barely awake, his pale eyes fixed on the single window. At first he did not seem to take notice of the Chiss' presence, but when his enchanting voice rang out suddenly the Grand Admiral started involuntarily in surprise.

"Come. Take a look." Roj Kell waited for the Chiss to join him. "This is true art," he explained, nodding at the colorful sunset. "True beauty. And so complex that even you will not be able to analyse it."

"It is indeed beautiful. But meaningless."

The ancient Sith gave him an incredulous look. "I would have expected more from you, Grand Admiral. What you see out there is but a fraction of what lies beneath."

"Yet it does not concern most of us," Thrawn replied coolly. "The only thing that concerns me, for example, is the survival of my people."

"Of course," Roj Kell hissed. "Your battle is not over yet."

"I wonder if it ever will be."

"Life _is_ survival, Thrawn. You said it yourself, the future is unimportant. What matters to you is the presence."

"I understand what you are getting at. But timelessness is hard to achieve in a war." He was curious. 

"So time does not matter to you?"

"My realm is so vast that it has become unreal. I have travelled all of this galaxy and beyond. There is nothing I have not seen. And still I move on."

"I wonder why?"

Looking at the old Sith the Grand Admiral saw the sun bathe his face in a liquid fire that seemed to turn his friendly smile into a feral snarl. For a moment he thought he could catch a glimpse of a different Roj Kell, much younger, wilder, almost innocent. His view on the universe was certainly unique and highly philosophical, a result of three millennia lived on the border between life and death. And yet it was so far from reality that it became ridiculous. 

"I am not looking for answers anymore, Thrawn," Kell told him quietly, his voice a distant hum. "But I can feel that there is more than the eye can see. I was honored with the gift of the Force to understand the complexity of life, but that knowledge has created a wall I cannot pass. In a way I am caught in a prison of reason."

"I see. Because your knowledge exceeds time it becomes unreal and therefore useless to you when it comes to living. If that is truly so you deserve my pity."

"Your pity would be highly misplaced." 

"I did not mean to insult you."

"You have insulted your own wits, not me," the other told him icily. "Knowledge, as you know, is the key to this unverse. Emotion is just a single factor that determines life. One of a thousand and more.

It is good to understand emotion to fathom life, but that understanding is just a tiny part of the knowledge it requires to survive effectively. You are aware of that."

"Yes." The Grand Admiral conceded. They were not talking about the survival of an individual, but rather of survival itself. A generalisation that seemed typical of Roj Kell. Had he not been who he was, a Sith and subsequently a Force-user, he would never have lived beyond the Sith War. But Thrawn had the feeling that bringing this up would be pointless. "I understand."

"Good. Then your people's survival is in able hands." Kell smiled faintly. "I must ask you to leave now."

"Of course. You need to recover." He gave the man a polite nod and left again, with more questions than before. 

She had finally fallen asleep. Resting his chin lightly on the top of her head, Jix could feel Mara relax in his arms. Her red hair was brushing against his neck softly and he hugged her closer, very gently, to not wake her up again. They had talked for hours, about what had happened back on board the Relentless, about the Dark Lord mostly. And about hurt. 

Although he was not Force-sensitive in any way, Jix had been able to feel her pain as if it were his own, and he was bearing with her even now. She had been thrown from one emotional chaos into the other, never knowing who to trust and where she belonged. Her world had been shattered and in its place something darker had grown. And now Jix was seeking to get her back into the light. He knew that it would take time to grow accustomed to those changes.

Sighing deeply he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. In a way he was better off because he was not only older but also more experienced in the ways of the game. He had worked for Vader long enough, after all. Mara was strong, he knew, but her strength had been tried harshly during the past months. Despite everything though, Jix knew that she had come out of the fire even stronger. They all had, in a way. 

A soft knock at the door brought his attention back to the present and as he gently dislodged himself from Mara he quietly wondered who would be calling this late at night. Walking over to the door cautiously he rubbed a hand through his long hair, shaking his head a bit muzzily. Waving the nightly visitor in, he offered him a chair. The Dark Lord was looking at Mara thoughtfully, but he did not move to take the seat or speak. Finally Jix decided to break the silence.

"Any reason why you came?" he asked when he still got no reply.

"I did not want to sleep yet. And I wanted to talk to you. You have been avoiding me."

"Talk. Right. Go ahead."

The Dark Lord sighed and dropped into the previously offered chair heavily, gaining himself a reproachful look from his agent.

"I was thinking about what to say all the way here and now I find that there is nothing that would be sufficient to express what I want to tell you."

"How about 'thank you'?"

"Jix. You know what I mean. I have been - selfish - and I did not care what any of you thought or felt. That was wrong. All of you were hurt in some way and had I really been who I thought I was I would never have let it come to that."

"Now you listen here-"

"No, Jix. It is true. There was a lot to learn for me."

"And did you?"

"I think so, yes." His head came up and Jix almost flinched at the look in his eyes. "What about you, Jix? What did you find?"

He glanced over at Mara and found her awake. Her emerald gaze was fixed on the Dark Lord and for a moment he did not dare to disturb that picture. But then Mara rose slowly and he could see tears in her eyes. Jix almost went over to wrap her in his arms again, but something told him that he should stay out of this.

"Are you done playing around?" she asked finally, her voice barely audible.

"I hope so," Vader replied.

For a while none of them said a word. But then Jix felt a huge grin creep on his face.

"Gods, now life will get _boring_!" he announced cheerfully. 

Mara smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

"As long as you don't expect me to retire..."

"Before you retire, Jix, I'll go into exile voluntarily," the Dark Lord told him drily and rose from his seat. "Don't worry though. I am pretty certain that we will have a lot to do in the time to come. So you two had better take some rest now."

And then he was gone.

Chi'in was standing alone in the deserted throne room and planets were whirling around his head in a colorful dance as he regarded the holo screen in front of him pensively. He seemed transfixed by the sight, but not so much that he did not sense the presence approaching him. Turning around he calmly looked up at Anakin and smiled. 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really," the Noghri replied with a shrug. 

"Nothing? You doing nothing? Truly astounding."

"And what are you doing? You should be resting."

"Making amends, I guess. I did you wrong, Chi'in."

"No, not at all."

"It is true then. You are a real master. Calm, humble, perceptive, forgiving." Anakin smiled. "I envy you."

The Noghri bared needle-sharp teeth in a silent snarl. "If you ever call me 'master' again I will kill you." 

"My apologies. I did not mean to hurt your," the Dark Lord raised his eyebrows meaningfully,

"pride."

"You never mean to unless you do," Chi'in answered with a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, you are right," Anakin mused aloud. "Luckily you know me so well."

"Lucky for who? Me or you?" They shared a smile. 

"Does it matter?" the Dark Lord asked at last.

"No, I suppose it doesn't, as long as there is trust." 

"Yes. You have proven to be a real friend, maybe the only ally I could rely on completely, without having to explain myself. Thank you for that. For your insight, your wisdom, and for being an example to me."

Chi'in shook his head gravely. "There is no need for thanks, and what insight and wisdom I have I learned from you. So we are even."

"Yes. Even." Anakin paused thoughtfully, before he changed the subject a bit abruptly, ignoring Chi'in's knowing smile. He was truly moved by the Noghri's words, but no need to show that so openly.

"What should we do about Sedriss?" he asked instead.

"And Lord Kell?"

"Ultimately, yes. Although Master Yoda is definitely in charge, the Alliance Command wants to have a say in Kell's fate, since Palpatine is gone."

"What about your fate then?"

"I do not know."

The Noghri gave him a disbelieving glance. "Highly unlikely," he commented drily. "If you want to go as far as to lie, you definitely need to improve your skills. So, what is your plan?"

"Ah, maybe your understanding of my psyche is not as much of a blessing as I thought," Anakin joked.

"So?"

The Dark Lord smiled slowly. "There is just one answer to that question, am I right?"

"Indeed. Then it is time for another game?"

"Naturally."

The next morning saw everyone up early. As Leia made her way into the conference room to attend the meeting Mon Mothma had called for just yesterday evening, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes before she entered. 

A wry smile appeared on her lips, since the first thing she saw upon opening the door was Jix, who did not even try to cover a yawn, and Mara sitting next to him, her chin propped on her hands tiredly. Luke seemed wide awake and alert, just like Father. 

When she made her way to take a seat next to the Dark Lord, Leia noticed with some alarm that her mother was absent. Maybe she was just late, but on the other hand there might also be another reason for her to stay away from the meeting. It was slightly unsettling to see Mon Mothma without her generals, but it served to remind everyone of what the last days of the war had cost them. The princess wiped some loose strands of hair from her forehead and sat down next to Anakin.

"Good morning!" she tried cheerfully and gained a smile from her father. Everyone else though only gave her polite looks. Even Luke. 

"Now that this round is complete maybe we can begin?" Mon Mothma asked quietly.

"Of course." Suddenly Leia was very conscious of the empty seat to her left. Well. Han had looked as if he needed more sleep and besides, Mon Mothma had been specific about the attendees. It would have been nice to have him close though. She smiled a bit. 

"Very well," the Alliance leader began again. "We have a few points to discuss before we make a public announcement, but I want to remind you that we have to do this as fast as possible. I do not want to leave the people in the dark for too long." She gave Anakin a hard look. "On the other hand most of these points are very sensitive and need thorough examination. Therefore I ask your full concentration and attention."

"Got it," Jix muttered under his breath and threw a look at the tiny Jedi Master who had taken his place next to Mon Mothma atop the table to be able to see better.

"Thank you so much, Mister Jixton. Now, the first point is probably the most important one. In yesterday's discussion we decided that we should not, and in fact _can_ not, as Luke put it so eloquently, judge our allies." Here Mothma gave the Grand Admiral, who sat at the head of the table, a nod. "This includes Imperial allies as well as fringe groups," she smiled at Talon Karrde thinly, "and others." Leia felt the older woman hesitate a bit. Undoubtedly Chi'in was making her nervous. The Noghri was here to represent the Sith's interest, although it was not clear to the princess if that included Sedriss and Kell. 

"This means," Mon Mothma continued, "that we have two possibilities. We can emphasize the part of our allies, and leave it at that. No additional explanation, just tell the people that the Emperor is defeated and peace has been restored. Chances are that some people will not be happy about the outcome of this war and demand more thorough explanations. A different approach might satisfy those malcontents." Taking a deep breath she exhaled again slowly. "We have some high-ranking prisoners in our custody, people who are not our allies and have played a great part in the oppression of the people under Palpatine's rule. I apologize for getting emotional here, but I want those people to pay for their crimes. This would include high-ranking military officials, the elite troops of the Empire and the scientists responsible for creating such tools of destruction as the Death Star."

"Hunting them all down will take a long time," Leia injected quickly, unwilling to dwell on that subject that reminded her too vividly of Alderaan's fate and her own imprisonment on the Death Star itself. "If I understood correctly we will need someone to present to the public as quickly as possible."

"That is correct. I am grateful for suggestions." 

Passing on the ball, the princess mused grimly. Apparently Mon Mothma was loath to take all of the responsibility in this discussion. Leia could understand that very well. Looking at the somber faces all around the table she waited for someone to make the first step and prayed that it would not have to be her. Finally Luke raised his hand a bit tentatively to gain the assembly's attention. 

"I agree with Mon Mothma as far as the approach is concerned," he said. "We cannot hide behind half-truths. But we should not judge so quickly either."

"No one said anything about judgement," Mara commented drily. "But I also agree that we need to present visible proof of our victory, since we will also provide evidence of our allies' commitment."

"Right you are," Yoda sighed. "Difficult it is though to choose the means."

"Still, information has to stay simple." The Grand Admiral's smooth voice did not betray any emotion, and Leia could not sense anything either. He was absolutely calm. "You want people to understand, not to be confused."

"What message do we want, then?" Jix asked a bit testily. Apparently he was getting impatient with the length of this meeting. Typical Corellian. Suddenly Leia was glad that Han had not joined her. He'd probably be down to cynicism right now. 

"Select the highest-ranking prisoners to make a statement. Justice will not make any differences in wealth, position or rank." Leia almost started when her father began to speak. But then, he had kept quiet so far and let the others do the talking. A sudden show of humility? The princess doubted that strongly. "I suggest the Emperor's councilors," he continued, "the commander of the Royal Guard, Admiral Griff and General Ozzel as opposed to Captain Needa and Admiral Piett, who joined our efforts."

"Sedriss," Chi'in added coolly. 

"Yes." Father gave the Noghri a pained glance. "We cannot praise the Grand Admiral and at the same time leave his would-be-assassin unpunished. That would convey the wrong message. Although I regret that choice. Sedriss is not as bad as it may seem."

"If you're telling us that he was only following orders next I'm gonna cry," Jix snapped. "You said yourself that we cannot make such distinctions. As Thrawn said, keep it simple."

"Thank you, Mister Jixton, " Mon Mothma said quietly. "I feel the same way. Almost. Which brings us straight to another point. What about Roj Kell?"

"No one knows who he is," the Dark Lord explained, "Bringing him up publicly would only confuse people."

"True that is," Yoda conceded smugly and Leia noticed an exasperated glance by Mon Mothma that was aimed straight at the Jedi Master.

"I think I can see the course we need to plot now," she told them calmly. "If I could have your attention?"

It was going to be a long day.

"I thought you might come up here," Roj Kell said softly when he could sense the Dark Lord walk up to him. He was looking toward one of one of the windows in his room that overlooked the endless lights of Coruscant. Somewhere in the back of the room Yoda was snoring quietly. Joining him Vader nodded once.

"That is where the Jedi Temple used to be," he said and pointed in the direction Kell was looking.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been there before it was destroyed?"

"A long, long time ago. Back then the planet was much different from today."

"Different? In what way?"

Kell fought for breath, cursing his injuries and weakness. "Back then the Jedi did not hide behind righteousness."

"What do you mean?"

"Two thousand years ago I came here for the first time." He smiled tiredly. "As a prisoner. Talk about moving in circles," he added gloomily. "This is ridiculous."

"What happened?"

"They were quite persuasive." He sighed. "But they did not succeed in their task. There was just one, who came very close to uncovering my secrets back then. She managed later on."

"Belana Jen."

"Ah. Your wife told you the story?"

"She did." Sitting down next to the bed the Dark Lord looked down at him pensively. "I talked to Master Yoda too. He told me a few very interesting things about you." His blue-eyed gaze was drawn back to the window. "It would seem that both of us were mislead and confounded by events. Tell me, Lord Kell, have we found our way at last?"

"The true way is balance. Always has been."

"Balance.... Kell, do you know the prophecy of the Chosen One?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

The simple question surprised Kell. "You have not thought about it?"

"I have. But I have found no answer."

"Let us hope that it means a new era will begin."

"Then I have fulfilled it?"

"The Force was never imbalanced, Anakin Skywalker, that is impossible. Not even Sidious managed to turn the tide in favor of darkness, no matter how hard he tried."

"But Yoda claimed that darkness prevailed. I could feel that darkness grow myself."

"The difference is in your mind, your own perception. It was your own darkness you sensed, nothing more."

The Dark Lord drew a deep breath. "I understand."

"Finally!" Kell smiled up at him. "Maybe I did succeed after all. You brought balance to every one of your students. Even Nuron learned her lesson in the end. You did too. _That_ is what the prophecy is all about."

There was a lengthy pause. "Did the Jedi know?"

"In the depths of their hearts they might have realized it."

"What about the Sith?"

"Unimportant. They did not survive."

"And that is it?"

"Yes."

Shaking his head as if he were trying to get rid of some unpleasant memory Vader gave him a quick smile. "Actually I came to inform you about the Alliance's decision."

"How thoughtful of you." Turning his head slightly Roj Kell met the Dark Lord's icy blue eyes. "And what does the verdict say?"

"You are lucky that Master Yoda spoke in your defense."

"I never was _lucky_, Lord Vader," the ancient Sith said with a smile. The other frowned at him deeply.

"Mon Mothma is still desperately trying to turn this into politics. They need a scape-goat and as Palpatine's former master you fit the bill perfectly."

"I see." Closing his eyes again Roj Kell smiled weakly. "So what did Yoda accomplish?"

"You will be imprisoned here. Master Yoda will guard you. He assured us that the bond you formed back on Korriban will definitely hold this time."

"Unfortunately. I take it that the Grand Admiral will return to the front?"

"Yes. It took some convincing, but Mon Mothma agreed to let him have the Executor in the end. I must stress that we trust you not to play games with us. If you do, Master Yoda will know."

"Possibly. Well, I can live with that. Not that I have a choice. "

"Good." The Dark Lord hesitated. "I guess I should thank you for your lessons."

Roj Kell smiled. "It was a pleasure."

Padmé was just about to push open the door leading into the living-room of the small apartment she and her husband had been given upon their arrival on Coruscant. But she hesitated for a second when she thought she heard voices, although she knew that there was no one else supposed to be here. She frowned a bit, torn between the desire of hearing the words spoken and honoring Anakin's privacy. Finally she decided to wait until they had finished their discussion.

"That was a dangerous gamble."

"You know what I think about that, Obi-Wan."

"Indeed I do. But what now?."

"We will have to regain the trust of the people."

"Who aren't very satisfied with the this outcome."

"That too will have to be solved in time. And the only way to heal those wounds is to have the Jedi rise again. Master Yoda agrees that I made the right choice even though he has a hard time accepting it."

"I still cannot believe that you managed to convince them to let you live."

"They had no choice. In the long run they would have risked their credibility. My death would not have prevented evil from happening again. And that is why they need the Jedi. As guardians of the peace."

"Which should be the major task of the government, right?"

"No. The government has to make it so that the guardians are not necessary by benefiting the people so they have no needs. You and I both know that under specific circumstances evil is born out of need. Evil is greed and selfishness and a lust for power, desires that can be hidden very effectively, as we have seen. Which is why the insight the Jedi gain through the Force makes identifying evil easier for us than it would be for the government."

"You are slanting the facts in your favor, Anakin."

"But you know I am right."

Obi-Wan sighed: "Of course I know. And I am happy for you. But the task ahead is so much more complex and difficult than anything you have done before."

"True. But this time I will not be alone."

Standing behind the door Padmé smiled.

It was late at night and the small apartment was flooded by darkness. Sitting cross-legged on the floor of the living-room Anakin Skywalker had his eyes closed, concentrating deeply. He could hear Padmè's regular breathing, her stirring in her sleep, could feel the peace she felt. Anakin held on to that feeling a little longer, smiling in satisfaction. He had won her back, heart and soul. The game was over and the battle fought. There was no need for pretense anymore, one way or the other. He was home at last. 

Throughout the past years he had gone through the fire, learned lesson after lesson and passed the trials in the end. He had accomplished everything he had wanted to, proven everything that needed to be proven and now there was nothing left that could disturb his peace. From the beginning he had set himself high goals and a hard course to follow because he knew that he was vulnerable, knew his weaknesses. And playing the game had been the one chance to eliminate the flaws that would have hampered him otherwise. It had, admittedly, been a very high price to pay, but what he had gained in exchange was more than he had hoped for even in his wildest dreams. Knowledge so deep that it opened his mind to infinity. 

There was no past and no future, only the present, only what he made of it. Smiling a bit he opened his eyes and looked out into the night and beyond. Into the void his whispered words echoed away unheard, but the truth of them touched the very souls of those who would be guardians one day: 

"By deep knowledge of principle, one can change disturbance into order, change danger into safety, change destruction into survival, change calamity into fortune. There is no end to Life, no end to Death. Let there be balance of the Force and you will find peace. And in the light of the Force evil will evaporate like mist in the sun." 

The principle was compassion and by understanding it everything would become much clearer, and admittedly harder too. To accept one's mistakes was first, to gain mastery over one's mind and self. Only then true knowledge and understanding could begin. By committing to knowledge though one became vulnerable, in a sense, and Anakin had experienced first-hand how his being exposed to the knowledge Palpatine had offered had changed his life and the lives of so many others. It had taken him so long to learn that knowledge alone was not the key, as he had assumed when he had first begun to play the game. There was a far higher price to pay than that, one that required a lot of courage. It seemed macabre, but now that the war was over they could finally start anew, without Jedi or Sith blocking each other's view of the universe, and instead form one true order of guardians that would remain nameless, and its members would only distinguish themselves by their actions. Their authority flowed from the will of the people they served, no one else, even if that meant that sometimes they would have to make judgement when the people did not know their own mind. But that was part of the life they would have to adopt, part of being what they were. It was a long way to go yet, but Anakin was confident that they would manage. Somehow.

****

The End

****

****

****

Credits:

Huuuuuuuuuuuuge thanks goes to my beta-reader, Red.

Also thanks to GL for this universe to play in.

****

***

****

Comments:

This story was greatly inspired by the war manual _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu and _The Six Secret Teachings on the Way of Strategy_, a compilation of the strategic advice and tactical instructions by a famous general titled the T'ai Kung. What is so remarkable about these books is that they do not promote war. War and battle are seen as last resorts while a functioning and benign government is the true basis for peace and stability. Therefore Sun Tzu describes the perfect battle-leader as very defensive in the following way: "A general must see alone, meaning that he must see what others do not see and know what others do not know. Seeing what others do not see is called brilliance, knowing what others do not know is called genius. Brilliant geniuses win first, meaning that they defend in such a way as to be unassailable and attack in such a way as to be irresistible."

In the story we have two battle-leaders, Darth Vader and the Grand Admiral Thrawn, but apart from them there are also two additional players who incorporate the ideal of the warrior, namely Roj Kell and Chi'in. The latter do not lead men, but their actions influence the two warlords immensely.

All of them have their different views on how things should be done, but they share common traits. While Chi'in is the only one who refrains from using manipulations, he has perhaps the greatest insight into the happenings, as he proves with Padmé. Contrary to the other three he has mastered the affairs of the heart. 

The Sith Lord Roj Kell is a master of manipulation, but his vision is blinded by a fierce desire for acquiring knowledge and his passion for playing games and teaching lessons, paired with his estrangement from the world itself, proves fatal in the end. Although he has mastered strength and energy to the point of rendering his opponent powerless without doing a thing, so to speak, he also understands that this battle is not meant to serve his own ends. No war should. Of course, that is a very naive view and reality teaches us that wars are fought for various reasons and that they seldom, if ever, benefit the people in the way Sun Tzu's _Art of War_ teaches the warrior.

The major players in the game of battle are both accomplished strategists and both have mastered the principle of what Sun Tzu refers to as 'brilliant genius'. By manipulating his opponents, for example, Darth Vader knows exactly what they are going to do and can plan accordingly without ever revealing his true intentions. But, and that is a great but indeed, he is overlooking one essential factor. Sun Tzu defines great leadership by the traditional Confucian and medieval Taoist virtues: intelligence, trustworthiness, humaneness, courage and sternness. While the Dark Lord is certainly intelligent, courageous and stern he is in no way trustworthy or humane, at least not in the common sense. And although ruthlessness too is part of a warlord's wisdom, it gives him a disadvantage concerning Thrawn. 

The Grand Admiral is a classical leader, contrary to Vader. He cares for his troops and he does respect his role as a tool, a weapon for the government. While Vader answers to a higher calling, he ignores reality if it suits him or uses it for his own ends. That is the greatest difference between them and the reason why the Dark Lord fails to defeat Thrawn in the end.

The five talents give us a nice aspect of the two warlords and _all_ of the five talents can be attributed to the Grand Admiral and _three_ to the Dark Lord. So, what's wrong? Does that make such a great difference? Yes, it does.

If one looks at what the T'ai Kung refers to as the ten errors, one will find that Darth Vader is far from perfect, contrary to Thrawn. Of the ten possible errors he embodies four, which is pretty much for someone who carries as much responsibility as the Dark Lord does. Those errors are: being courageous but treating death lightly, being hasty and impatient, being scrupulous and incorruptible but not loving men, and last being resolute and self-reliant. 

Now, what is so bad about that? If one is courageous and treats death lightly, one can be destroyed by violence (see Sidious' move against Vader). One who is hasty and impatient can be destroyed by persistence (remember how patiently Thrawn lets his game unfold while Anakin is always thinking about his timeframe?). One who is scrupulous and incorruptible but does not love men can be insulted (again, see Sidious and also Kell). And last: one who is resolute and self-reliant can be confounded by events (that's the result of always wanting to do things on your own, as Anakin does. Luckily his underlings don't think the same way.).

In this respect it is quite interesting to analyse Roj Kell accordingly. Essentially he is a Sage of old, but if one looks closer is he so many different things and none of them are part of what Sun-Tzu defines as a great leader. In fact I found some similarities to this character in the T'ai Kung's listing of the seven harms. The seven harms describe certain types of men whom a civil leader should carefully avoid. Two of those types seem to match Roj Kell. "The ones who have a reputation but lack substance are adept at deception and one cannot trust what they say at all. Then there are the men who listen to others' views carefully, speak about unrealistic ideas and treat them as if they were personal adornments, dwell in poverty and live in tranquillity and deprecate the customs of the world. Those are cunning people and also not to be trusted." 

Apart from that though there's one passage that describes the Cor'dan's fate quite clearly: "The individualist without strategy who takes opponents lightly will inevitably become a captive." If you look back on Kell's history you will find that this is exactly what happens to him each and every time he goes up against the Jedi on his own, even though he accepts imprisonment voluntarily the first time and always has a plan.

As the T'ai Kung stated elaborately: "Do not assume that the Three Armies are large and treat the enemy lightly. Do not commit yourself to die just because you have received a heavy responsibility. Do not, because you are honored, regard other men as lowly. Do not rely upon yourself alone and contravene the masses."

Did I forget someone? Actually I did. Princess Leia, although certainly inspired by her father's teachings, retains her very own personality and it becomes readily apparent that she is a diplomat rather than a strategist when she chooses the civil offensive over the military offensive and achieves victory without fighting, which is the essence of _The Art of War_. Okay, so she had some help J 

The rest of the cast, most prominently Jix, Mara, Needa and Piett are maybe even more important to the game than the major players, since they make the things happen that the high'n'mighty have cooked up. Someone with such loyal and capable followers cannot really be defeated, right?

As you can see strategy is a very interesting field of study and I invite anyone who enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it to discuss that subject further.

Djuva

Djuva@yahoo.com

*********

****

Dying ground:

"Where you will survive only if you fight quickly and perish if you do not, this is called dying ground."

Sun Tzu distinguishes nine grounds: ground of dissolution, light ground, ground of contention, trafficked ground, intersecting ground, heavy ground, bad ground, surrounded ground and dying ground. There are different strategies for all of them, and Sun Tzu summarizes them in the following excerpt: "[...] let there be no battle on ground of dissolution, let there be no stopping on light ground, let there be no attack on ground of contention, let there be no cutting off of trafficked ground. On intersecting ground form communications, on heavy ground plunder, on bad ground keep going, on surrounded ground make plans, on dying ground fight."

****

Kindness:

__

Tao-te Ching offers stunning evidence about the necessity of kindness and any pacifist, and I count myself among those, will find himself there. 

"By kindness one can be brave, by frugality one can reach out, and by not presuming to take precedence one can survive effectively. If one gives up kindness and courage, gives up frugality and breath, and gives up humility for aggressiveness, one will die. The exercise of kindness in battle leads to victory, the exercise of kindness in defense leads to security."

Keep this in mind when you reread the story J 

****

Knowledge:

The T'ai Kung advises his master on how to conquer his doubts about the war ahead. He points out that the mind is the means to open up knowledge, knowledge the means to open up the source of wealth and wealth the means to open up the people. This accords with the Taoist ideal of benefiting the people.

****

Loyalty:

The _Art of War_ discusses the subject of loyalty using the example of a brigadier general whose fate we can easily compare to that of some of the characters in the story. This general now had his entire contingent wiped out in a battle, but he himself fought to the end, then returned to his headquarters to report. Since there had been problems with morale and discipline, the leadership decided to make an example of him, accusing him of having deserted his troops instead of dying with them. In his defense it was argued that in fact he did fight until the last man, and after that there had been no reason to continue. His loyalty to his troops and country were therefore without question. Additionally it was explained that if he were executed, others would see this as unjust punishment and instead of being cowed into obedience would be alienated, which in the long run would harm the troops' loyalty more. 

The parallels I see here are those to Captain Needa's sentence, as well as the Grand Admiral's decision to desert Palpatine exactly because of that sentence, and the Dark Lord's punishment in the end. 

****

Mastery:

Sun Tzu teaches four kinds essential to the [...] warrior: mastery of adaption, mastery of energy, mastery of strength, mastery of the heart. 

****

Planning:

"If you do not extinguish the smallest flame, what will you do about a great conflagration?"

The _Tao-te Ching_ states the necessity of preparing for the future and preventing a disaster before it can become lethal. This is not only what Anakin and Yoda discuss in Chapter 14, but also what the Jedi Master failed to follow through when he first met with Roj Kell.

****

Ruthlessness:

"Heaven and earth are not humanistic - they regard myriad beings as straw dogs; sages are not humanistic - they regard people as straw dogs." From the _Tao-te Ching_. 

The ancient Taoists masters show how real ruthlessness, the coldness of complete objectivity, always includes itself in its cutting assessment of the real situation. The historical Buddha is said to have claimed that if man were aware of his own death, all conflict would cease. The inhumanity of regarding life this dispassionately is not used to justify quasi-ruthless progressive aggression though. Instead it is used as meditation on the utter meaninglessness of the greed and possessiveness that ultimately underlie aggression. In their arguments Lao-tzu and Chuang-tzu show that the aggressive man who appears to be ruthless is in truth acting emotionally, and then they proceed to take that emotionalist apart with real ruthlessness. 

Now, what does that imply concerning Roj Kell, if you think back on the Backlash series? As for Sidious, I guess we all know where he stands there. 

In that regard one could also inject the little wisdom that if you do not engage in battle, no one can compete with you J 

****

Weakness and Strength:

"The weak is what the people will help, the strong is what resentment will attack." 

This is recognized by all the crucial characters in the game, from Chi'in over Thrawn and Roj Kell up to Sidious and Vader. But Darth Sidious is the only one who fails to grasp that he is the strength people resent. Anakin establishes his daughter as his successor early on, knowing full well that once the war is over he will be punished, if he survives at all. As for Chi'in, he uses that insight to get Anakin to listen to reason. Roj Kell is just like Yoda when it comes to strength. He does not display it. Instead he tries to goad his opponents into exerting themselves and with Sidious he even succeeds. 

****

Weapons:

Weapons and armies are viewed as utterly despicable in most of the Taoist texts on warfare. The philosopher Mencius apparently even went so far as to demand that every expert on warfare and tactics be executed on the spot. Nice, huh?

****

Literature:

Thomas Cleary: Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_, Shambhala Publications Inc. , Boston, 1988 

Ralph D. Sawyer: _The Six Secret Teachings on the Way of Strategy_, Shambhala Publications Inc. Boston, 1997


End file.
